El sueño de crepúsculo
by Naobi Chan
Summary: ¿Y si todo hubiese sido un sueño? ¿Y si Bella nunca hubiese ido a Forks? ¿Y si nunca ha conocido a los Cullen? O mucho peor, ¿si los Cullen no existen? Después de Amanecer. Universo alternativo. Vampiros.
1. Chapter 1

!Hola, Hola!

Dios... pero ¿habrá alguien por aquí?

En fin...

Como muchos sabréis, comencé a escribir y a publicar eaquí y, por motivos que no voy a exponer aquí ahora porque paso de remover mierdas del pasado que no vienen a cuento, dejé de publicar hace ya ocho años (juer como pasa el tiempo, oño) y hace unas semanas, yo aburrida en mis vacaciones (nunca pasa eso, pero quedaba bien ponerlo por aquí), recordé muchos de esos fanfic que ahora son libros y que están disponibles en Amazon (si queréis alguno solo tenéis que pedirme link) y recordé uno con especial cariño porque fue el primero, porque fue el que trajo consigo todos los demás y porque ¿qué mierda? todavía está sin acabar... o estaba...

En fin, que me lío para nada, que a partir de ahora, cada martes y jueves tendréis un capítulo de el sueño de crepúsculo aquí hasta llegar a su final definitivo, sí, sí, como lees: DEFINITIVO. He escrito el final y me ha quedado precioso, al menos para mí es perfecto. Pero eso no es todo, si quieres tener cada capítulo un día antes, te puedes pasar por mi blo (el link está en mi perfil) que estará a´´çi cada martes y miércoles a las 12:00 pm hora de España sin falta, porque están programados y salvo algún error estúpidos, estarán allí puntualmente.

Sin más, os dejo el primer capítulo, que espero que recordéis con tanto cariño como yo.

Un besote y gracias por estar ahí.

Naobi

* * *

 **Capítulo 1 — Sólo un sueño.**

Abrí los ojos y una luz cegadora me nubló la vista por un momento, los cerré con fuerza de nuevo y al volver a abrirlos me sentí mareada y adormilada. Sentía los músculos entumecidos, como si llevase mucho tiempo tumbada y durmiendo. Pero eso era algo totalmente imposible, era un vampiro y no podemos dormir.

—Edward —musité—, ¿dónde está Renesmee?

—¿Bella? —escuché la voz de mi madre por encima del pitido de las máquinas de un hospital—. ¡Oh, cariño, has despertado! Estoy aquí, cielo, tranquila.

—¿Mamá? —mascullé confundida, no sabía que estaba haciendo Forks.

—Sí cariño, ¿cómo te encuentras? —preguntó con evidente preocupación en la voz.

—Bien —contesté sintiéndome un poco desorientada y confundida— ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

—No te preocupes por eso, voy a llamar a una enfermera para que revise como estás.

Vi como pulsaba un botón azul que había sobre la cama y un par de minutos después una enfermera entró en la habitación. Miré mi brazo izquierdo y no pude evitar un gesto de dolor al ver un par de agujas clavadas en él, ¿cómo era posible? Mi piel era dura y ningún tipo de aguja podría atravesarla. Fruncí el ceño y mordí mi labio inferior, necesitaba encontrarle sentido a todo eso, miré a mi madre y Renée me devolvía la mirada con una sonrisa mal disimulada, algo muy propio de ella.

En cuanto la enfermera salió de la habitación me preparé para asaltar a mi madre a preguntas, tenía tantas que no sabía muy bien por dónde empezar, pero el principio sería lo más lógico.

—Mamá ¿qué ha pasado? —inquirí impaciente.

—¿No recuerdas nada cariño? —negué con la cabeza mientras ella comenzaba a colocar mejos la sábana que me cubría—. Ibas camino al instituto cuando un coche te arrolló. Te diste un golpe bastante fuerte en la cabeza, has estado dormida algunos días.

La miraba atónita, eso no podía ser posible… estaba en Forks, había conocido a Edward, nos habíamos casado, habíamos tenido aquella especie de batalla con los Vulturis… eso solo quería decir que no era un vampiro, eso era obvio, pero entonces Renesmee…

—Mamá ¿dónde está Edward? —pregunté al borde la histeria.

—¿Quién es Edward? —su rostro mostraba duda y un jadeo salió de mis labios.

No. No. No…. Edward no…

—Llévame con papá, por favor… —le pedí en un susurro.

—Bella, cariño ¿te encuentras bien? —me preguntó un poco alarmada—. Tu padre está en la cafetería comiendo algo, ahora sube.

Eso no me tranquilizó, pero solo un poco. No entendía lo que estaba sucediendo, nada de esto podía ser real… mi cabeza daba vueltas y más vueltas negándose a aceptar que todo hubiese ocurrido tan solo en mi imaginación, que fuese un sueño demasiado vívido.

—Mamá, ¿qué día es hoy? —volví a preguntar.

—29 de noviembre. Has estado dormida cinco días —me explicó con voz calmada.

—¿De qué año? —levanté la mirada y clavé mis ojos en los suyos, expectante.

—Del 2003.

Mi mente tardó en procesar esa información. Estábamos en noviembre de 2003, y yo me fui a vivir con mi padre en enero de 2004. Entonces… ¿nada había sucedido en realidad? ¿Todo había sido producto de mi imaginación? ¿Un sueño?

No podía ser.

No.

Me negaba a aceptar el hecho de que nada de eso hubiese sucedido. Todo era una locura, ¿o la loca era yo?

Empecé a jadear buscando aire, mis manos temblaban sin control. Los pitidos de la máquina que controlaba los latidos de mi corazón eran atronadores, se clavaban en mi mente haciendo un profundo hueco. Vi como si toda esa historia fuese el libro de mi vida, del cual, alguien estaba arrancando página a página haciéndolas pedazos, borrando así, todo lo que yo amaba.

Lo siguiente de lo que fui consciente fue mi madre agarrándome las manos impidiendo que me arrancase los cables y los tubos que poblaban mis brazos. Las lágrimas inundaban mis ojos. Una enfermera entró en la habitación, hablaba con Renée pero yo no la escuchaba. Se acercó a mí y a los pocos segundos mi respiración comenzó a relajarse, sentía como el sopor poco a poco iba adueñándose de mí, como segundo a segundo me costaba más mantener los ojos abiertos. Intentaba hablar pidiendo que no me durmiesen, necesitaba hacer muchas cosas, pero sólo balbuceaba palabras sin sentido. La consciencia me iba abandonando y al fin, la noche se me echó encima.

.

Desperté con un sabor amargo en la boca y la garganta seca. Al abrir los ojos todavía tenía la ligera esperanza de que el sueño fuese tan solo el capítulo del hospital y no todo lo demás. Pero la decepción me invadió al comprobar que estaba equivocada. Continuaba en ese maldito hospital y mi padre estaba sentado en el sillón a un lado de la cama. Decidí hacerme la dormida y así poder sopesar seriamente lo que iba a hacer a partir de ese momento.

Pensándolo bien, la situación no era del todo mala. Podría tener una segunda oportunidad para hacer que las cosas fuesen de otro modo. Podría evitar que Edward no me abandonase después del incidente con Jasper, incluso evitar dicho incidente. Y podría evitar también el enfrentamiento de Edward con James y así me libraba de tener que lidiar luego con Victoria y los Vulturis.

Pero… ¿y si los Cullen fuesen también producto de mi imaginación? ¿Si realmente no existía nadie de esa familia? ¿O si los vampiros en esta realidad fuesen tan sólo un mito? Podría ser así, alguien como Edward era un sueño, el perfecto personaje de un cuento de hadas. Se me escapó un sollozo de angustia al pensar que quizás no volvería a verlos, sollozo que alertó a mi padre, que dio un brinco y se apresuró a ponerse a mi lado.

—Hola pequeña, ¿cómo te encuentras? —preguntó con una arruga de preocupación en su frente.

—Estoy bien —mentí.

Impulsivamente alcé mi mano y con suavidad acaricié su frente para borrar esa arruga. Él se sorprendió en un primer momento, pero me regaló una tierna sonrisa. Pasamos un rato en silencio, los silencios con Charlie no eran incómodos como bien recordaba. Después de unos minutos me aventuré a hacer la pregunta que me abrasaba en la garganta.

—Papá —lo llame con un hilo de voz.

—Dime Bella —me dijo prestándome toda su atención.

—¿Conoces a los Cullen? —lo miré expectante. Él pareció sorprenderse y tardó un largo minuto en contestar.

—Sí, el doctor y su esposa viven desde hace un par de años en las afueras del pueblo —dijo sin apartar los ojos de mí—, pero… ¿quién te ha hablado de ellos?

¿Y ahora que le decía? Piensa Bella, piensa.

—Una enfermera hablaba de ellos hace un rato. Dice que Carlisle es muy buen cirujano.

—Si… bueno… —parecía sopesar mis palabras—. Pero ellos viven en Forks… no sé cómo han sabido de ellos aquí.

Y ahora lo más importante:

—¿Cómo son sus hijos? —solté la pregunta como una bomba. Charlie me miraba entre asustado y sorprendido.

—Pero ¿cómo sabes eso? —le hice un gesto con la mano, como para que lo dejase correr. Pareció entenderlo porque continuó explicándomelo—. Tienen cinco hijos, más o menos de tu edad. Son muy responsables y nunca dan problemas. Nadie les presta mucha atención, es como si alguna gente les tuviese miedo, es absurdo. Pero son muy agradables y educados, nunca han dado problemas en el pueblo.

Decidí dejar la conversación ahí, si la alargaba más Charlie podría sospechar algo, pero la información que me había dado, aunque escasa, aclarada alguno de mis miedos e inevitablemente me daba esperanzas: los Cullen existían, tenían cinco hijos y todo apuntaba a que eran vampiros. Me tranquilicé un poco, todo era cuestión de esperar y dejar que los acontecimientos fluyesen.

.

Tras aquella conversación, unos días después me dieron el alta. Intenté por todos los medios no pensar mucho en el tema, pero era imposible, la imagen de Edward estaba continuamente en mi cabeza. Echaba de menos su voz, su aroma, el contacto de sus labios con los míos. Pero lo que más anhelaba era a Nessie, mi pequeña niña. Durante las noches despertaba entre lágrimas añorando su pequeño cuerpo entre mis brazos, quería acariciar sus suaves rizos y aspirar su delicioso aroma. No entendía como podía añorar a esa familia que todavía no formaba parte de mi vida, es más, algunas personas ni siquiera existían. Y la necesidad de tenerlos cerca me estaba matando, los días y las horas pasaban extremadamente lentos.

Volver al instituto fue horrible, no es que echara de menos ser el centro de atención como ocurría en Forks, pero cuando paseaba por esos pasillos completamente repletos de estudiantes que ni siquiera conocían mi existencia, con los rayos del incipiente sol filtrándose por las ventanas, mi mente vagaba lejos, concretamente hasta el oscuro y húmedo Forks, hasta mi verdadero hogar.

Hoy era uno de esos días de instituto. Salí de la cama a regañadientes, sólo me apetecía esconderme bajo las sábanas hasta que tuviese que subirme a un avión que me llevase a Seattle. Llegué a la primera clase segundos antes que el profesor, el Sr. Martins. Me dejé caer pesadamente sobre mi silla y mi cabeza fue cayendo lentamente hasta acabar con la frente pegada a la mesa.

—¿Te encuentras bien, Bella? —preguntó mi compañera de mesa.

Giré levemente la cabeza y levante la mirada para encontrarme con la clásica chica de Arizona: rubia, ojos azules y tez bronceada. Me miraba fijamente y pude percibir que hasta con una pizca de preocupación. Pero no pude contestarle, de mis labios sólo salió un ligero gruñido.

Emma, así se llamaba. No éramos "amigas" en toda la extensión de la palabra, pero éramos algo más que compañeras de mesa. No teníamos muchas cosas en común, pero era de esas personas con las que podría hablar sobre cualquier cosa, sus pensamientos abarcaban más que chicos y ropa.

—¿Vas a decirme qué te pasa? —volvió a preguntar.

—Necesito salir de aquí —dije en apenas un susurro.

—Yo también —sonrió—, odio al Sr. Martins.

—No sólo del instituto, necesito irme del estado. Sólo quiero estar en Forks —mi voz era apenas un murmullo.

—¿Forks? —inquirió alzando las cejas.

—Washington, allí vive mi padre —expliqué.

—Ah…

La conversación se quedó ahí. Si antes Emma pensaba que yo no era una chica del todo normal, seguro que le faltaba muy poco para convencerse de que estaba completamente loca.

Los días pasaban lentamente, era veinte de diciembre. Faltan pocos días para navidad, y lo más importante: menos de un mes para subirme a ese avión que me llevaría de vuelta a casa.

Cada noche me dormía entre lágrimas recordando su cara, su aroma, su voz… sólo deseaba que el tiempo pasase rápido para poder tener a Edward y a Nessie entre mis brazos.

Rogué y supliqué de rodillas a Renée para que me dejase pasar las navidades en Forks con Charlie, pero fue inútil. Parecía que ella y el tiempo, que se empeñaba en transcurrir cada vez más despacio, se habían confabulado en mi contra para intentar volverme loca.

Los regalos bajo el árbol de navidad no me interesaban, ya que sabía de antemano lo que contenían aquellos paquetes. Renée me había comprado un suéter rojo y una falda negra, al verlas tuve que contener la risa, si Alice la llegase a ver no le habrían gustado nada. Phil me regaló un libro, "Cumbres borrascosas". mi ejemplar estaba ya a punto de pedir la jubilación. Charlie me envió su regalo por correo, un reproductor de CD nuevo. Nada fuera de lo normal, todo iba según lo que recordaba, pero eso no me tranquilizaba, todo lo contrario, todavía faltaban veinticuatro días y catorce horas para que me subiese a ese avión y veintiséis días y dieciocho horas para poder ver a Edward a la hora del almuerzo en el instituto. Suspiré desganada mientras lo pensaba, todavía me faltaban unas semanas de tormento... de un insoportable tormento.

Sin que Renée sospechase nada, poco a poco iba haciendo la maleta. Quizás era algo totalmente estúpido, pero me ayudaba sentirme un poco más cerca del momento de hacer el viaje. Había metido mi poca ropa de invierno en la maleta, y aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para comprar alguna prenda de abrigo recordando el frío que haría en Forks el próximo invierno. Saber de antemano todo lo que necesitaría me estaba ayudando mucho, y los consejos que Alice me había dado sobre moda estaban ayudando también. Esperaba que fuese de igual modo en lo referente a Edward, a Jake y al resto de los Cullen.

Y el gran día llegó. Una tarde después de llegar del instituto me encerré en mi habitación como era habitual desde mi "accidente", necesitaba tiempo para mí, para pensar y plantearme mil cosas. Minutos después Renée irrumpió en la estancia sacándome de mis cavilaciones.

—Cariño, ¿podemos hablar? —preguntó asomando la cabeza por mi puerta. Solo asentí y ella entró y se sentó a mi lado en la cama—. Phill tiene que pasar una temporada en Jacksonville, serán unas tres semanas —explicó—. Estaré unos días aquí contigo y después me iré con él. No me gusta dejarte sola pero ya sabes que…

—Mamá —la corté—, este viaje no será el único ¿verdad?

Ella bajó la mirada y no contestó. Era hora de poner en marcha mi plan, tenía que jugar todas mis cartas en una única mano. Pero tenía la victoria casi asegurada, en mis "recuerdos" de aquel sueño había conseguido convencerla sin demasiada dificultad.

—¿Por qué no me voy con papá? —solté de golpe

Se quedó muda unos instantes, sopesando la posibilidad.

—Odias Forks —dijo por fin.

—Será sólo un tiempo, cuando os instaléis de forma permanente volveré con vosotros —la tranquilicé.

Estuvimos unos minutos discutiendo apaciblemente sobre las ventajas y desventajas de trasladarme a vivir allí, en otro estado, donde siempre hacía frío y llovía, tan lejos de ella... pero después de unas cuantas afirmaciones en las que estaba totalmente convencida de mi palabras, mi madre accedió a lo que le pedía sin rechistar.

—Cariño, ¿estás segura de lo que dices? —preguntó angustiada.

—Sí mamá, no te preocupes. Sabré cuidar de papá —le dije totalmente despreocupada con una sonrisa.

Me devolvió la sonrisa con tristeza y resopló.

—En fin, hablaré con Charlie a ver si está de acuerdo —dijo mientras se ponía en pie y salía de mi habitación.

Cuando cerró la puerta tras ella, mi mandíbula se descolgó hasta el suelo ¡lo había conseguido! Y fue mucho más sencillo de lo que recordaba. Ahogué un grito de júbilo apretando mi cara contra la almohada y me dispuse a enfrentarme a los próximos acontecimientos.

Los días siguientes pasaron muy rápido, incluso para mi impaciencia. El tener la maleta casi hecha sólo fue una ventaja, pero eso me dio más tiempo libre para pensar y devanarme los sesos con lo que me quedaba por delante. Si la historia seguía su curso, pronto me enfrentaría a James y después Jasper intentaría atacarme, Edward se iría y yo… sólo de pensarlo empezaba a hiperventilar. Edward no podía abandonarme, eso tendría que evitarlo a toda costa. Ese capítulo de mi vida tenía que ser arrancado a destajo y a ser posible destruido también.

Por fin era el día, me subí al avión con el estómago revuelto, me podía la ansiedad de ver el verde de Forks y respirar ese aire impregnado de lluvia. Las cuatro horas de vuelo hasta Seattle se me hicieron eternas, y eso sin pensar que todavía me quedaba otra hora más en una avioneta hasta Port Angeles y otra más en el coche patrulla de Charlie. Pero hoy me subiría a ese coche totalmente orgullosa de ser la hija del jefe Swan


	2. Chapter 2

!Hola, Hola!

Como prometí aquí está el siguiente capítulo, os dejo con él y abajo os cuento más cosas.

Un besote y gracias por estar ahí.

Naobi

* * *

 **Capítulo 2— Primer encuentro.**

Cuando bajé de la avioneta en Por Angeles casi no podía controlar el temblor de mis piernas. Estaba tan cerca de Forks… la lluvia humedecía mi pelo y hacía que se pegase a mi rostro, pero ni así pude evitar alzar el rostro al cielo y sonreír mientras la suave llovizna caía delicadamente sobre mi piel mojándome las mejillas.

Al fin estaba en casa.

Charlie me esperaba apoyado sobre el coche patrulla con una enorme sonrisa. Sin pensarlo me abalancé a sus brazos y lo estreché con fuerza. En un primer momento se quedó sorprendido, pero no tardó en devolverme el abrazo con el mismo entusiasmo.

—Te he echado de menos —susurré en su oído.

—Y yo a ti, pequeña— contestó intentando contener la emoción.

No había olvidado que las demostraciones de cariño nos incomodaban a ambos, pero en cuanto lo vi no pude reprimir la necesidad de abrazarlo y sentirlo cerca para asegurarme de que todo estaba sucediendo de verdad.

El camino hacia casa fue en silencio, como siempre con Charlie, yo miraba por la ventana del coche totalmente embelesada con el paisaje, que iba cambiando, se tornaba cada vez más verde. La emoción de volver y de poder caminar por esas calles de nuevo era tanta, que tenía que reprimir las ganas de ponerme a botar sobre el sillón del coche y reírme a carcajadas como si estuviese completamente loca.

Al bajar del coche, fue inevitable que tropezase con mis propios pies porque no podía dejar de mirar la casa, mi casa. Y también estaba allí aparcado mi monovolumen, bueno... todavía no era mío, pero faltaba muy poco para eso. Minutos exactamente. Me acerqué a él expectante, con esa sonrisa que no me había abandonado desde que puse los pies en Por Angeles.

—¡Vaya! Veo que tienes coche nuevo —dije tanteando el terreno.

—No es mío— Charlie intentaba fingir indiferencia, pero le salía fatal.

—¿Ah no? —agregué, pero no sabía si mi intento de fingir tampoco pasaba desapercibido para él.

—La he comprado para ti... —hice que mi boca se abriera desmesuradamente ¿he comentado que no sé fingir?—. como regalo de bienvenida, quiero que te encuentres a gusto aquí.

—¡Me encanta! ¡Gracias! —grité emocionada—. Pero no tenías que haberte molestado.

—No me importa —contestó—, me alegra que te guste.

Entramos en la casa y sin mediar palabra corrí escaleras arriba, abrí la puerta de mi habitación y mil recuerdos diferentes asaltaron mi mente. Recuerdos de mis veranos en mi infancia allí, obviamente, pero también recuerdos de mi sueño. Recordaba noches interminables con Edward en esa misma cama, algunas discusiones con Alice sobre que ropa ponerme, aquella noche que Jake saltó por mi ventana… mi pecho se encogía de pura agonía, quería recuperar todo eso, quería vivir todos y cada uno de esos momentos. Unas lágrimas furtivas escaparon por mis mejillas al mirar por la ventana. No necesitaba demasiada imaginación para ver el coche de Edward aparcado frente a mi casa con la puerta del copiloto abierta para mí… suspiré, ya faltaban solo unas horas.

Esa noche fue la primera que dormí de verdad desde el accidente, el siseo de la lluvia y el viento sobre el tejado eran el sonido más relajante del mundo. Me desperté temprano y de un salto me puse en marcha. El desayuno con Charlie transcurrió en silencio, tal y como recordaba. Me deseó suerte en mi primer día de escuela, se metió en su coche y se fue. Intenté mantenerme tranquila, no pensar en lo que me deparaba en mi primer día de instituto. Hoy Edward estaría a punto de matarme, la sed de mi sangre lo pondría al límite de su autocontrol. ¿Y si en esta realidad no se podía contener y acaba con mi vida? Me encogí sobre la silla, no quería morir, no todavía. Quería al menos probar sus besos y ver a Nessie con mis propios ojos.

No aguanté más y salí de casa dispuesta a irme al instituto, me senté en la camioneta y accioné el contacto, el ensordecedor ruido del motor sonó como música celestial para mis oídos y me encaminé al instituto para mi primer día de clase en Forks, en fin... para mi segundo primer día de clase en Forks.

Me sabía el camino de memoria por lo que no prestaba demasiada atención a la carretera. Mi mente daba mil vueltas en torno a una sola cosa: Edward.

¿Cómo reaccionaría al verle?

¿Me reconocería él a mí?

¿Sería capaz de decirle algo?

El estomago se me encogía por los nervios, todo era tan angustioso… el saber cómo sucederán los hechos no me garantizaba nada, quizás no ocurriría nada de lo que me pasaba en mi sueño, quizás fuese sólo mi alocado subconsciente que me había jugado una mala pasada, quizás Edward ni siquiera existía. Que los Cullen existiesen en esta realidad y tuviesen cinco hijos adoptados, tal y como me había asegurado Charlie, no garantizaba que uno de ellos fuese Edward, ni que ese Edward fuese mi Edward vampiro sobreprotector.

La carretera comenzó a tambalearse y tuve que detener la camioneta en el arcén sino quería estrellarme. El pulso se me había acelerado y tenía la respiración entrecortada, me notaba algo mareada y tenía la frente humedecida por un sudor frío. Edward tenía que existir, sino nada tendría sentido, toda mi vida sería absurda si no estaba con él. Pero tenía que tranquilizarme, tenía que volver a ponerme en marcha para comprobar si todo era real.

Cuando llegué al instituto había una cola de coches en la entrada del aparcamiento, me puse tras ella y esperé mi turno pacientemente. En cuanto pude, estacioné mi monovolumen en el que recordaba que era mi lugar habitual, a cuatro plazas del coche de Edward. Bajé del coche y mire a mi alrededor, el aparcamiento estaba casi lleno, pero su plaza estaba bacía. Me giré para coger mi mochila, me la puse al hombro y me fui dispuesta a dirigirme a la oficina principal, tenía que hablar con la Señora Cope, al menos esperaba que se llamase así.

Caminaba mirando al suelo cuando, como siempre, tropecé con mis propios pies y tuve que sujetarme a algo para no caerme, me sorprendí al verme apoyada en la furgoneta de Tyler. Levanté la mirada para continuar mi camino y me quedé completamente paralizada, frente a mí había un Volvo plateado y de su interior estaban bajando los cinco seres más bellos del mundo. Mis pies quedaron soldados al suelo y mi mente completamente en blanco. Uno a uno, todos fueron pasando frente a mí y sus efluvios quedaron flotando en el aire e inundando mis sentidos. Edward fue el último en pasar y, al verlo tan cerca de mí, mi corazón se saltó un latido. Sus ojos estaban dorados, con su usual oro líquido, tenía un ligero rubor y sus ojeras eran casi invisibles, lo que indicaba que acababa de alimentarse unas horas atrás o la tarde anterior. Recordé que la primera vez que lo veía en mi sueño él estaba sediento, quizás eso era una nimiedad, pero no dejó de inquietarme.

Cuando me di cuenta ya se habían alejado y sólo pude ver la figura de Alice perdiéndose por una puerta. Eso pareció despertarme de mi ensoñación y apresuradamente me dirigí a la oficina antes de que sonase el timbre.

La señora Cope era exactamente igual que en mi sueño, me dio los papeles necesarios y me fui rápidamente a la primera de mis clases: Literatura. Si no recordaba mal, al final de la clase Eric se acercaría para hablar conmigo. La clase pasó sin problemas y amablemente Eric me acompañó hasta la puerta de mi próxima clase: Historia. Todavía faltaba que Mike viniese a hablar conmigo también. Me senté en mi pupitre y suspiré. Era fácil dejarles las cosas claras desde un primer momento sabiendo que intentarían algo conmigo, pero me aterraba dar un paso en falso y cambiar completamente mi futuro.

Entre unas cosas y otras llegó la hora del almuerzo. Fui con Jessica, Ángela, Lauren y otras chicas más a nuestra mesa de siempre. Tenía miedo de alzar la mirada y encontrarme con ese par de ojos dorados que dominaban mis sueños, pero a la vez ansiaba ver su reacción, ver alguna expresión en su cara. Aunque fuese odio, pero no soportaría resultar indiferente ante los ojos de Edward Cullen.

Me armé de valor y alcé los ojos, craso error, Edward me miraba sorprendido y hasta podría decir que aterrado. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Esto no lo recordaba exactamente así… su reacción debería ser diferente. Nuestras miradas seguían unidas y la expresión de terror se acentuó más en su rostro, era como si pudiese saber lo que pensaba, pero eso era imposible, Edward no podía leer mi mente, nunca había podido. Su boca se abrió en señal de sorpresa… ¡no podía ser! Edward no podía estar escuchándome.

Me puse tensa en mi silla, a mi alrededor todos hablaban pero no escuchaba, mi atención estaba puesta al cien por cien en Edward Cullen y su aparente facilidad para leerme el pensamiento. Mi ansiedad crecía por momentos, y no tardé mucho en sentir una oleada de tranquilidad… "Jasper" pensé y el entrecejo de Edward se arrugó en señal de preocupación.

Intentaba analizar la situación pero no podía creerlo, no podía ser… tenía que ser una alucinación, mi mente me estaba jugando una mala pasada. Tenía que comprobar si eso era cierto o no, pero ¿cómo? Una idea se me ocurrió de repente.

 _"Edward Cullen si me estas escuchando coge la manzana de tu bandeja"_

Acto seguido, Edward apartó la mirada de mí y cogió su manzana. De mi boca salió un jadeo entrecortado y di un respingo de la impresión, con tan mala suerte que la silla se tambaleó bajo mi peso y yo acabé en el suelo. Toda la cafetería se giró a mirarme con una sonrisa de burla en sus rostros y yo más ruborizada que nunca me puse en pie y salí de allí corriendo.

Tenía que ser una pesadilla, seguro que si cerraba los ojos con fuerza y los volvía a abrir despertaba en mi cama de Phoenix y nada de eso había pasado. Pero no… para mi desgracia todo era real, así que me apresuré en ir hacia mi coche, corriendo por los pasillos intentando no tropezar. Tenía que irme de allí, no podía sentarme al lado de Edward en Biología sabiendo que sabría todo lo que pensaba, o peor todavía, quizá se me escapase algún pensamiento sobre el sueño y pensaría que estaba loca… aunque en ese momento para mí la última era la opción correcta.

Había abierto la puerta de mi monovolumen y estaba a punto de entrar cuando unas fuertes manos me sujetaron por los brazos, era alguien fuerte porque lo que pude imaginar, ya que me giró en el aire con un solo movimiento y apoyó mi espalda contra un lateral del coche. Los ojos de Edward se enfocaron en mí y me traspasaron, estaban negros como el carbón y me quedé colgada de su mirada como recordaba haber hecho tantas veces

—¿Qué eres? —escupió.

Su voz me hizo temblar, nunca me había hablado así, cada mirada que me daba estaba envenenada con desprecio. Ese no era el Edward que yo recordaba… unas estúpidas lágrimas quisieron delatarme, pero apreté mi mandíbula con fuerza para evitarlo. Lamentablemente no lo estaba consiguiendo, mi barbilla temblaba por el esfuerzo y no pude evitar que finalmente mis mejillas se humedeciesen. En cuanto la primera lágrima escapó de mis ojos Edward abrió la boca sorprendido y dio un paso atrás.

—¿Cómo lo has hecho? —dijo con un hilo de voz— En la cafetería has hecho lo mismo, te estaba escuchando y de repente… ¿Qué eres? —sus ojos tenían una expresión tan fría que me helaban la sangre.

—Yo… no… lo siento… no puedo… Edw… —estaba balbuceando y no era capaz de hilar dos palabras seguidas.

—¡Habla! —me gritó.

Estaba asustada, Edward nunca me había dado miedo pero ahora lo estaba haciendo. Me encogía aterrada cada vez que sus ojos negros se cruzaban con los míos. Era la primera vez que veía al verdadero monstruo que había tras el vampiro bueno.

Se sujetó el puente de la nariz con los dedos y suspiró pesadamente.

—Estás acabando con mi paciencia —dijo en un susurro, pero sin abandonar la frialdad de su voz.

—Tengo que irme —hice ademán de abrir la puerta de mi coche, pero me sujetó la mano para impedirlo. Una corriente eléctrica recorrió mi cuerpo ante su tacto y me quedé paralizada.

—No vas a ninguna parte, habla de una vez —no entendía porque me hablaba así— ¿A qué estás esperando? —gritó de nuevo.

—Edward, detente. Déjala ir —la voz de Alice me sobresaltó, no la había oído llegar.

—¿Cómo quieres que la deje? —preguntó indignado— Sabe demasiado.

Al oír esas palabras el miedo se apoderó de mi cuerpo.

 _"Serás una humana que no sólo sabe demasiado, sino que huele demasiado bien"_

Las palabras que una vez Alice me dijo camino a Italia vinieron a mi cabeza ¿Los Cullen serían capaces de matarme por saber demasiado? No. Me negaba a creer eso, ¡eran mi familia! No podían hacer eso.

Las miradas de Alice y Edward se cruzaron, estaban uno frente al otro y tenían una de esas conversaciones privadas que me ponían tan nerviosa. Un jadeo salió de la boca de Edward y se apoyó en el coche tambaleándose.

—Eso es una broma... ¿cierto? —preguntó asesinando a Alice con la mirada.

—Es sólo el futuro Edward— contestó con tranquilidad.

—No tiene por qué ser así y lo sabes— contestó él furioso.

—Yo no buscaba, simplemente la visión ha venido a mí. No sé el motivo y, sinceramente, no importa— Alice se giró para mirarme con una enorme sonrisa— ¿Nos vamos de compras para que se te pase el susto?

No pude contenerme y solté una enorme carcajada. A mi mente vinieron algunos recuerdos de mis salidas de compras con Alice.

—¿Qué ha sido eso? — preguntó Edward mirándome.

—¿El qué? —contraatacó Alice.

—Os ha imaginado a ambas en el centro comercial —contestó frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Y qué? Hermanito estás paranoico… confía un poco en mí sobre esto, de verdad. Estoy segura de que Bella no es ningún peligro —dijo Alice tomándome de la mano.

—¿Cómo estás tan segura? —preguntó de nuevo él con tono mordaz—. Lleva sólo unas horas en el instituto y ya sabe sobre mi don y el Jazz, eso sin contar que consigue bloquearme completamente.

—¿De verdad puedes hacer eso? —preguntó Alice mirándome alegremente— ¡Enséñame por favor! No sabes lo indiscreto que es algunas veces… —suplicó.

Sólo pude sonreír. ella era mi Alice… ¡la había añorado tanto desde que desperté en Phoenix!

—¿De verdad que os vais a ir? —preguntó Edward de nuevo— Lo mejor sería llevarla con Carlisle y que él también opine sobre el tema.

Alice puso los ojos en blanco como buscando en el futuro y luego habló tranquilinamente.

—No nos iremos ahora (muy a mi pesar), tenéis clase y si Bella no va tendrá problemas, es su primer día. Pero después iremos para que conozca a Carlisle y luego a Por Angeles para reformar su armario… ¿a que sí? —dijo mirándome y poniendo ojitos tiernos.

Sin comprender muy bien porque me descubrí a mí misma asintiendo, me apetecía pasar tiempo con Alice, aunque eso implicase entrar en un probador y cambiarme de ropa durante horas.

—Estás loca —masculló Edward con la mirada clavada en su hermana—. Si pasa algo sólo será tu culpa.

—No pasará nada —protestó.

—Sólo será tu culpa —repitió.

—Edward… déjalo ya —de quejó Alice.

—¿No lo entiendes? No sabemos lo que es, ¡eres estúpida! —gritó

La sangre me ardía, nunca pude soportar que Edward atacase así a Alice, por lo que no era totalmente dueña de mis actos, después de todo... era humana.

—¡Basta ya! —grité— Edward Anthony Masen Cullen no vuelvas a hablarle así a Alice delante de mí.

El susodicho dio dos pasos atrás asustado y sus ojos volvieron a verse dorados… tenía la boca abierta por la sorpresa y me miraba anonadado.

Alice y yo nos alejamos del aparcamiento camino a nuestras respectivas clases poco antes de que sonase el timbre anunciando que había acabado la hora del almuerzo.

—¿Cómo has hecho eso? —me preguntó Alice. La miré sin entender a que se refería—. Aplacar a Edward de modo, nunca lo había visto tan asustado.

Sonreí…

—Digamos que… conozco su punto débil —sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

—Eres mala Isabella y estás llena de incógnitas… pero eso me encanta, creo que seremos grandes amigas— puso los ojos en blanco de nuevo unos segundos y una sonrisa inundó su rostro— Ya lo creo que lo seremos…

* * *

Pues aquí está capítulo, espero que os haya gustado.

Y como los que me recuerdan de antes ya sabéis, mi tiempo es más bien escaso, además de esto escribo también para poner cosas en Amazon y ganarme unos eurillos (no mucho, no vayais a pensar que me hago millonaria), tengo un trabajo de verdad, cuido de mis padres que empiezan a ser mayores, tengo pareja y un enano que tenía 4 años cuando empecé a publicar por aquí y ahora está a punto de entrar en el instituto... ¡madre mía...! y dos poerros, un pájaro...

En fin, a lo que quería llegar es que siento mucho no poder contestar a los reviews, desde aquí os daré las gracias por leer y comentar, es mi gasolina, aunque esta historia la escribiré completa indistintamente del numero de reviews. Pero aunque no conteste, los leos, así es como sé que muchas antes me leíais desde instituto y ahora vais a la universidad o estáis trabajando, o habéis formado una familia... ¡y eso me encanta! Hemos crecido, ha pasado el tiempo, hemos madurado, pero aquí seguimos, confirmando el "Forever" del final de la película.

Pero bueno, que me pongo moñas, que no contestaré reviews y si lo hago será de manera puntual, pero que muchas gracias a todas por leerme

Un besazo enoooorme, Naobi.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3— Reencuentro con los Cullen**

Alice me acompañó la puerta de mi clase de biología, el señor Banner me dio la bienvenida y me indicó cual era mi silla. Despacio fui caminando hacia la mesa vacía, me senté y al alzar la vista vi como Edward caminaba sigiloso y se sentaba a mi lado. Lo ignoré todo lo que pude. Me repetía mentalmente razones incoherentes para no levantar la vista y posarla en él.

"Edward no es tan guapo, tiene la nariz torcida"

"Su pelo parece un almiar"

"Es demasiado perfecto, parece irreal"

Edward no tardó mucho en reírse de mí disimuladamente.

"¿Me estás oyendo Cullen?" —Pensé.

Él sólo asintió sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

"¿Y te parece divertido?"—pregunté mentalmente clavando mis ojos en él.

—Es más de lo mismo, no piensas nada que no haya oído antes —susurró en mi oído.

Me estremecí cuando su gélido aliento rozó la piel de mi cuello y me golpeé mentalmente por dejar que mi cuerpo desoyese a mi cerebro y se mostrara tan perceptivo ante sus encantos.

Su risa musical volvió a oírse casi en susurro y yo lo miré con furia… ¡se estaba riendo de mí! No me pasó desapercibido el hecho de que sus ojos estaban completamente negros de sed. Sonreí en mi fuero interno… a ese juego podían jugar dos.

"¿Te atrae mi sangre Cullen?" —pensé para mortificarlo.

Se tensó y un ligero gruñido salió de su pecho.

"Más de lo mismo, nada que no me haya sucedido antes" pensé a la vez que lo miraba con una enorme sonrisa.

Se levantó de golpe y dos segundos después sonó el timbre que indicaba el final de las clases. Edward desapareció por la puerta y yo con muchísima dificultad tuve que reprimir una carcajada.

Mike se acercó a mi mesa, tímido y cabizbajo.

—¿Ahora tienes gimnasia? —me preguntó, a lo que yo asentí y una sonrisa ocupó su rostro— Yo también, ¿te acompaño?

Volví a asentir y su sonrisa se ensanchó todavía más. Que fácil era hacerlo feliz… sólo tenía que tener cuidado para que no se hiciese demasiadas ilusiones.

Camino al gimnasio tuvimos una estúpida conversación sobre la temperatura y la humedad de Forks. Por suerte la clase pasó sin incidentes dignos de mención, bueno… exceptuando el golpe que "sin querer" le di a Mike en la cabeza con mi raqueta de bádminton. Me estaba poniendo demasiado nerviosa con sus insinuaciones.

Después de la clase me cambié rápidamente y cuando me dirigí al aparcamiento una sonriente Alice me esperaba apoyada en mi monovolumen.

—¿Nos vamos a mi casa? —preguntó.

—¡Claro! —contesté efusivamente.

Edward apareció a mi espalda y cerró la puerta del conductor justo cuando yo la acababa de abrir.

—Sígueme si eres capaz, no te gustará lo que podría pasarte si te pierdes en una de estas calles tan solitarias de Forks —me susurró cerca del oído poniéndome la piel de gallina.

—No te preocupes, conozco muy bien el camino —contesté guiñándole un ojo — "y no te tengo miedo Don Colmillos" —pensé.

Sus ojos brillaron con furia y se metió en su flamante volvo sin dirigirme ni una mirada. Subí a mi coche y Alice ya esperaba sentada con su inseparable sonrisa.

—No sé cómo lo haces, pero eres única sacando a Edward de sus casillas —me dijo.

Sonreí ante su comentario.

—Es bueno saberlo —murmuré.

Después de un par de minutos conduciendo me di cuenta de que ya había perdido el volvo de vista.

—Ahora que nadie puede oírnos, detén el coche, por favor, que quiero hablar contigo —me dijo Alice.

Obedecí y aparqué el monovolumen en el arcén.

—No es realmente importante para mí —continuó hablando—, pero me gustaría saber qué o quién eres realmente. No me malinterpretes, por extraño que parezca confío en ti y sé que no eres una amenaza, pero me gustaría tener algún argumento para defenderte frente a mi familia. No quiero imaginar lo que estará pasando por la mente de Jasper y Rosalie en este momento, eso sin mencionar a Edward.

Ella había obviado decir algo referente a su don, pero simplemente lo ignoré y la miré pensativa, ¿podría decírselo? Era Alice, mi hermana, quizás ella más que nadie podría entenderme y tener a alguien con quien desahogarme era necesario.

—Pensarás que estoy loca… —dije en un susurró.

—No te juzgaré —me sonrió—. Sólo quiero saber.

Respiré hondo. ¡Era Alice! A ella podía contárselo.

—Te lo diré, pero es algo que tendrás que ocultarle a Edward, bueno, realmente a todos, pero sobre todo a él— le pedí.

—Ok, enséñame a ocultárselo, tú sabes cómo hacerlo. —contestó.

—No es tan fácil, no es algo voluntario. No puedo controlarlo, sólo pasa cuando me pongo nerviosa —eso lo deduje mientras hablaba con ella y una vez dicho tenía más sentido del que creía.

—Da igual, tú cuéntame, ya me las arreglaré para ocultárselo —dijo restándole importancia a lo que acababa de decirle.

—A ver cómo te lo explico —lo pensé unos instantes—. Hace un par de meses tuve un accidente y estuve en coma inducido cinco días. Durante ese tiempo tuve un… tuve una especie de sueño. Os conocí a todos, en ese sueño incluso viví una temporada con vosotros. Al despertarme estaba muy desorientada pero… pero lo extraño, es que era todo muy real, los sentimientos que tenía hacia vosotros todavía permanecen. Y los recuerdos son muy nítidos, como si de verdad hubiese vivido todo eso.

Nos quedamos en silencio unos minutos, Alice me miraba con los ojos entrecerrados y el semblante completamente serio.

—Demuéstramelo — dijo por fin.

—¿Cómo?

—No sé, cuéntame algo que solo sabría un Cullen, si has vivido con nosotros tendrás que saber algo.

Lo pensé durante unos instantes.

—Carlisle tiene más de trescientos años. Él mismo ha convertido a Edward y a Esme hace casi cien años. Después convirtió a Rosalie y ella le pidió que hiciese lo mismo con Emmett cuando lo encontró en el bosque. Jasper y tú os unisteis a la familia alrededor de 1950. Jasper era soldado y perteneció a un ejército de neófitos, tú no recuerdas nada de tu pasado y no sabes quién te convirtió.

Alice me miraba con los ojos muy abiertos y totalmente seria.

—De acuerdo, te creo —y sonrió—. Pero hay algo que no entiendo ¿Por qué no quieres que Edward sepa todo eso?

—No creo que lo entienda —mentí, no quería contarle mis sentimientos hacia él.

—Bella. Apenas te conozco, pero juraría que estás mintiendo —me dijo.

—No sé cómo decírtelo, Alice —susurré.

—¿Sabes que tengo un don? —preguntó.

Yo asentí.

—Tienes visiones de cómo podría ser el futro —le dije.

—Exacto, de cómo podría ser, siempre con matices que pueden cambiar en cualquier momento —contestó—. Y esta mañana he tenido una visión en la que salías tú con Edward —mis ojos y mi boca se abrieron hasta límites insospechados—. Vi vuestra boda —sonrió—. También a ti ensangrentada y a Edward mordiéndote para salvarte de la muerte ¿eso pasó en tu sueño o...?

Asentí mientras unas cuantas lágrimas descendían por mis mejillas. Si Alice lo había visto, tenía al menos una posibilidad de que todo saliese bien, al menos una…

Intenté cambiar de tema, hablar de Edward me estaba poniendo nerviosa.

—Éramos muy buenas amigas —dije en un susurro—. Tú no soportabas mi aversión a las compras y a mí me ponía nerviosa tu hiperactividad —reí sin ganas—. Pero nos queríamos mucho.

Alice sonrió y secó una de mis lágrimas con cariño.

—Seremos como hermanas… también lo he visto —sonrió más ampliamente— ¿Cómo y cuándo empezó todo?

No especificó más, pero yo sabía exactamente a qué se refería su prefunta: a mi relación con Edward.

—El martes de la semana próxima la furgoneta de Tyler Crowley va a aplastarme, pero él me salvará… o eso espero.

—¿Dudas que pase igual? —preguntó.

—No todo está saliendo exactamente igual. En teoría Edward no podía saber lo que pienso y lo hace, con ciertas limitaciones que no consigo controlar, pero lo hace… así que no tengo nada asegurado.

—¿Cómo consigues que no te escuche? —preguntó confundida.

—Tengo una especie de don, por el que Edward... ni nadie realmente —añadí recordando a Aro— puede acceder a mi mete ni a mis pensamientos, es una especie de escudo. En mi sueño me costó muchísimo aprender a controlarlo.

—¿Y eres capaz de manifestar ese don siendo humana? —asentí— Vaya... Carlisle alucinaría con esa información —dio un saltito en el sillón y después me miró—. Pero ahora es mejor que nos vayamos, nos hemos retrasado demasiado —dijo sonriendo— Sólo una cosa más… ¿lo quieres?

—Sí —sonreí ampliamente—, todavía no es la misma persona que era conmigo, pero lo amo… suena extraño… pero me casé con él y tuvimos una… —me detuve. No sabía si contarle algo sobre Nessie, preferí guardar ese "pequeño" secreto para mí, al menos por ahora.

—No te preocupes —sonrió Alice—, verás como todo sale bien. Pero una cosa… Rosalie te va a odiar, no se lo tengas en cuenta —bufé, eso no era una novedad para mí— ¿Lo sabías? —preguntó sonriendo.

—Rosalie odia a todos los humanos —recalqué.

—Se ve que la conoces bien… —dijo entre risas— ¿vamos?

Cuando llegamos a la mansión Cullen un millón de mariposas anidaron en mi estómago. Bajé temblando del monovolumen y tuve que esforzarme el doble para no tropezar. Antes de abrir la puerta Alice me miró divertida.

—¿Estás nerviosa? —preguntó a lo que yo asentí— ¿De qué color son los sofás?

—Blancos —contesté sonriendo.

—Uhm… me das miedo —dijo entre risas.

Al cruzar el umbral de la puerta cinco pares de ojos dorados me miraron con curiosidad, a excepción de un par que lo hacía con ira y una pizca de sed, me estremecí ante la mirada de Edward, todavía no me acostumbraba a que me tratase de ese modo.

La sensación de estar en esa casa de nuevo fue muy placentera. Era mi casa, mi hogar. Esas paredes me resultaban demasiado familiares, y el olor a vampiro inundaba el ambiente dándole ese toque hogareño que me encantaba.

Carlisle y Esme se adelantaron y me saludaron cortésmente, mientras yo reprimía las ganas de saltar a sus brazos para acurrucarme en su duro regazo.

Todos miraban y parecían esperar algo de mí, pero no sabía muy bien el que. Segundo a segundo me ponía más nerviosa, no soportaba esa distancia que parecían tener conmigo. La última vez que yo había estado en esa casa era un miembro más de la familia junto con mi hija y ahora no era más que una extraña, y una extraña que no era muy bien recibida a juzgar por las miradas de Jasper y Edward. Esperaba lo mismo de Rosalie, pero sin embargo su mirada no era nada fría y no me provocaba ese miedo que recordaba.

Me aclaré la garganta y me dispuse a romper ese molesto silencio que se cernía sobre todos. Si alguien a parte de Alice podía entender lo que estaba pasando en mi vida, ese era Carlisle. Lo miré fijamente y en sus ojos sólo había miedo, temía por su familia. Me temía a mí… me encogí ante ese sentimiento: Los Cullen me tenían miedo.

—Carlisle, ¿puedo hablar contigo? —dije en un susurro para que no se notase desesperación en mi voz.

—Por supuesto— contestó con prudencia.

—A solas, en tu despacho. Y él —señalé a Edward—, que se vaya, por favor.

—Yo no voy a ninguna parte —masculló Edward entre dientes.

—Edward, ven conmigo o lo lamentarás —Alice lo miró amenazándolo con la mirada, supuse que le estaría diciendo algo mentalmente— ¿Me necesitas? —me preguntó mirándome. Yo negué con la cabeza— ¿Segura? —yo volví a asentir— ¿Te dejo en una casa llena de vampiros y no tienes miedo?

Iba a contestar, pero Jasper se me adelantó.

—En realidad sí que lo tiene.

Y no mentía, estaba aterrada.

—No es para menos —dijo Emmett con una mirada amenazante. Y he de admitir que nunca me habían dado tanto miedo sus músculos.

—¿Yo puedo quedarme? —preguntó Rosalie con un hilo de voz.

La miré sorprendida, y noté que Alice también lo hacía. Carlisle me miró para asegurarse y yo asentí con la cabeza casi imperceptiblemente.

Carlisle comenzó a caminar hacia su despacho, le seguía en silencio con Rosalie a mi lado mientras los demás abandonaban la gran mansión, con Edward protestando y siendo arrastrado por Jasper y Emmett.

Al entrar en aquel despacho mi corazón comenzó a bombear muy deprisa, los nervios se estaban apoderando de mi cuerpo y comenzaban a hacer estragos en mi estomago y en el temblor de mis rodillas. Lamenté que Jasper se hubiese ido con los demás, lo necesitaba. Carlisle se sentó detrás de su mesa y con un movimiento de su mano me indicó que hiciese lo mismo en una silla que había frente a él. Rosalie simplemente se quedó de pie junto a la puerta.

—Tú dirás — me dijo Carlisle.

¿Y ahora por donde empezaba? Los nervios no me ayudaban a pensar en el modo de comenzar esa conversación. Sólo necesitaba que él lo entendiese, ya que el resto de su familia haría lo que él dijese sin rechistar. Tenía que tener cuidado con lo que decía. No conocía a Carlisle en profundidad como pasaba con Alice, y esta conversación se me estaba presentando demasiado difícil. Así que lo mejor era empezar por lo más fácil, presentarme.

—Me llamo Bella Swan y soy hija del Jefe Swan —dije en un murmullo.

—Lo sé, Edward me contó lo que necesitaba saber sobre ti —me dijo muy serio—. Lo que no sé, y me inquieta en sobremanera, es porque sabes tanto sobre nosotros.

—Es difícil de explicar —solté con un suspiro.

Carlisle me hablaba en ese tono conciliador que tan bien conocía, sólo lo utilizaba cuando se enfrentaba a un problema, eso era exactamente lo que significaba para ellos: un problema. Me miraba con miedo, con precaución, sabía demasiado sobre ellos y ellos no sabían absolutamente nada sobre mí. Tenía a Alice de mi parte, pero eso no era suficiente si el cabeza de familia no me apoyaba. Deduje que quizás lo mejor sería no arriesgarme, por mucho que echase de menos a mi familia vampiro y a mi futura hija, ellos ya no me veían del mismo modo. Yo sólo sería un cúmulo de problemas que les haría enfrentarse a un sinfín de vampiros solo por protegerme. Me puse en pie y…

—Creo que no ha sido muy buena idea —dije en un murmullo—. Será mejor que me marche.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar por mis mejillas, estaba dándole la espalda a mi futuro, y a Nessie… y Jake, ya que sin ella, él no podría ser feliz. Pero no soportaba la idea de que ya no me mirasen con la misma ternura, que no me tratasen con el mismo cariño que recordaba que lo hacían.

Me dolía separarme de ellos, aun sin haber estado a su lado más que en un sueño. Con paso vacilante e intentando no tambalearme demasiado me encaminé hacia la puerta, pero Rosalie se interpuso en mi camino.

—Bella, te escucharemos —murmuró—, no será tan malo lo que tengas que decirnos.

Acallé un sollozo que se abría paso en mi pecho, esperaba que Alice o Esme pudiesen llegar a decirme esas simples palabras, pero Rosalie… su mirada era dulce y tierna, la miré y pude ver ese cariño que estaba buscando, ese que echaba tanto de menos. Me recordó al modo en que me miraba cuando estaba embarazada en mi sueño.

Volví a sentarme enfrente de Carlisle y respiré hondo para coger fuerzas.

—Está bien… pero pensareis que estoy loca —susurré lo mismo que le había dicho a Alice minutos antes.

Carlisle sonrió ligeramente, por primera vez desde que había llegado y eso me tranquilizó un poco y me animó a comenzar.

—Hace unos meses tuve un accidente y estuve en coma unos días —Rosalie se arrodilló a mi lado y me tomó de la mano, yo la miré sorprendida, pero ella me instó para que continuase—. Mientras estaba dormida tuve algo así como un sueño en el que estabais todos. Conocí vuestro secreto, me mostrasteis vuestra naturaleza e incluso me salvasteis la vida en varias ocasiones —no aparté los ojos de Carlisle esperando su reacción, pero su expresión era totalmente neutra, así que continué explicando—. Al despertarme sentía que todo había sido real, y todavía lo siento ahora, mi relación con… vosotros —casi se me escapa el nombre de Edward…— el tratado con la manada, es como si…

—Espera —me interrumpió Carlisle— ¿has dicho el tratado con la manada?

Asentí.

—Edward me explicó que hace unos años llegasteis a un acuerdo con los licántropos de La Push, firmasteis un tratado. Vosotros no mordíais a ningún humano y ellos no os atacarían ni os delatarían frente a los humanos —expliqué.

Rosalie y Carlisle compartieron una mirada cómplice.

—¿Qué más sabes sobre nosotros? —preguntó Rosalie.

—Se que tu padre era pastor hace más de tres siglos —continué dirigiéndome a Carlisle—. Te puso al frente de una batida para buscar y cazar vampiros, pero un día un vampiro te atacó y te convertiste en uno. Siempre te has negado a beber de humanos y por eso te alimentas de sangre de animales.

—Es suficiente— me dijo él con una sonrisa, eso me tranquilizó un poco más.

—¿Y sobre mí?

Miré a Rosalie y la tranquilidad que mostraba su rostro hizo que me sintiese completamente tranquila.

—Sé lo que te hizo Royce —contesté sin apartar los ojos de ella—. Y también sé lo que tú le hiciste a él —se me escapó una sonrisa—. Sé porque amas a Emmett y también sé porque te gustan sus hoyuelos.

Me miraba sorprendida, pero me dio un tierno apretón en la mano que me sujetaba.

—¿Y siempre has sido humana mientras estabas con nosotros? —preguntó Carlisle.

La pregunta que más temía… pero pensé que lo mejor era ser sincera. Al fin y al cavo era algo que sabrían tarde o temprano.

—Al principio sí… pero finalmente fue imposible evitar mi transformación. Edward siempre se negó a convertirme —susurré.

—¿Edward? — preguntaron a coro totalmente sorprendidos.

Me ruboricé… creo que alcancé el tono de rojo más alto posible.

—Edward y yo… bueno… digamos que… teníamos una especie de relación —balbuceé.

Los ojos y la boca de Rosalie se abrieron de par en par mientras Carlisle me miraba sonriendo.

—¿Edward Cullen? ¿Hablamos del mismo Edward? —preguntó Rosalie en tono escéptico. Yo sólo asentí… estaba demasiado avergonzada.

—Pero ahora me odia, así que ya no tiene caso.

—¿Por qué te convirtió al fin? —inquirió Rosalie.

Empezábamos a entrar en terreno pantanoso, pero llegados a este punto ya no tenía nada que perder…

—Para salvarme la vida.

—¿Por qué? —dijo Carlisle

Suspiré….

—Es difícil de creer… quizá no me creáis —dije mirando al suelo.

—¿Más difícil de creer que nos conoces de tus sueños? Permíteme que lo dude —Rosalie parecía totalmente tranquila.

—Renesmee —dejé escapar su nombre en un suspiro y cerré los ojos con fuerza intentando evitar que las lágrimas volviesen a descender por mis mejillas, la echaba de menos... muchísimo.

—¿Quién es?

—Mi hija y la hija de… Edward.

—Eso es imposible —dijo Rosalie con una risa amarga— los vampiros no podemos tener hijos.

—Los hombres pueden... lo sé por experiencia —reconocí.

—Seguro que estás equivocada... ese sueño tuyo no pudo ser real —volvió a contradecirme.

—Renesmee era mestiza, medio humana medio vampiro. Ella tenía el pelo del mismo color que Edward, su mandíbula era cuadrada y fuerte, y ella tenía un don... solo alguien como Edward podría ser su padre —refuté con voz contenida.

Rosalie soltó mi mano bruscamente y se puso de pie de un salto.

—¿Es eso posible, Carlisle? —preguntó al borde de la histeria.

—Explícate —me pidió él con voz seria.

Ahora estábamos en la parte más difícil, de eso dependía todo. Era ahora… o nunca.

—Edward y yo nos casamos, nos fuimos de luna de miel a Isla Esme —creí que si les daba más datos les resultaría más fácil creerme—. Tuvimos relaciones mientras era humana y me quedé embarazada.

—¿Cómo? —Rosalie parecía no dar crédito a lo que oía.

—No conozco los tecnicismos —dije con voz ahogada aguantando las lágrimas—, ni siquiera sé si lo que soñé puede pasar realmente. Lo único que sé de verdad es que os echo de menos, llevo más de dos meses repitiéndome a mí misma que no estoy loca, que todo lo que soñé tiene un significado —mi cometido de aguantar el llanto fracasó y mis ojos estaban ya desbordados—. Y el haber venido aquí y ver que existís de verdad no hace más que alentar mis esperanzas. Las cosas no están pasando cómo en mi sueño, casi nada es igual y eso me desespera porque no sé si llegaré a tener a Nessie entre mis brazos. Y cada vez lo veo más imposible porque Edward me aborrece, hasta Emmett que era como mi hermano me ha mirado como si quisiese matarme. La verdad es que sí que pienso que estoy loca.

Intenté continuar mi monólogo, pero unos fuertes brazos me rodearon con ternura. Yo solo pude hundir mi cara entre el pecho de Rosalie y llorar como no lo había hecho nunca. Carlisle solo observaba, tenía el ceño fruncido y no decía absolutamente nada. Su silencio me inquietaba, pero estar entre los brazos de Rose me tranquilizaba. Sentía que con ella y Alice de mi lado podía enfrentarme a cualquier cosa.

* * *

 **Hola, hola!**

 **Espero que os haya gustado, ya sabéis que el jueves volveré con otro capítulo.**

 **Respecto a los reviews, mil gracias, ya he contestado algunos y continuaré haciéndolo cuando tenga tiempo, un poco de paciencia, que mi vida no da para más.**

 **En fin, que un besote y muchas gracias por estar ahí.**

 **Naobi.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4 —Nada es lo que parece.**

 _Edward POV_

Absurdo.

Inútil.

Repetitivo.

Innecesario.

Monótono…

Me quedaba sin adjetivos, cada día era exactamente igual al anterior. Mis movimientos eran mecánicos y calculados, cada día la misma historia, cada día la misma escena.

Después de una tarde de caza, hoy parecía ser un día como todos, bueno, más bien una noche. Carlisle y Esme charlaban tranquilamente sentados en sofá. Alice leía ansiosamente un nuevo catálogo de moda. Jasper la miraba embobado con la boca abierta, sólo le faltaba un hilillo de baba colgando… me era extremadamente difícil no aguantar la risa. Rosalie y Emmett estaban a lo suyo, las risitas y los golpes eran el plato de cada noche en su habitación. Yo me encontraba frente al piano, intentando inútilmente que mis dedos decidiesen obedecer las órdenes de mi cerebro y aporrearan las teclas como era debido. Pero hasta el único de mis verdaderos placeres estaba dándome la espalda, las notas iban cada una por su lado sin armonizar con las demás.

Suspiré abatido.

"¿Estás bien hijo?"

La pregunta que mentalmente me hizo mi madre me hizo perder la poca concentración que tenía. Mis manos cayeron pesadamente sobre las teclas haciendo que un sonido estridente inundara la estancia. Me puse en pie y comencé a caminar hacia la salida.

—Estoy bien. Volveré en un rato —murmuré antes de salir por la puerta.

Pero claro que no estaba bien, no tenía ni un solo motivo por el que querer existir. Lo único que me tenía atado al mundo, a parte de mi innegable inmortalidad, era mi familia. Ellos sufrirían si yo me marchara y eso me hacía replantearme el ponerle fin a esta existencia vacía.

Caminé a paso humano hasta mi coche, necesitaba hacer algo diferente, algo que alejara esa monotonía que reinaba en mis días. Abrí la puerta para meterme dentro pero cambié de opinión en el último momento y eche a correr hacia el bosque.

Mis pies apenas tocaban el suelo, el viento provocado por mi carrera me enredó el pelo mientras sentía como se revolvía en mi cabeza. Sólo cuando corría así podía sentir un poco de libertad, aunque ese efímero placer cada vez lo era menos. La oscuridad de mis días lo estaba nublando todo.

Después de correr durante dos horas fui a cambiarme de ropa y a llevar a mis hermanos al instituto… ahogué un gruñido solo de pensarlo. Hasta su simple nombre sonaba como un insulto. "Instituto".

Llegamos unos minutos antes de que sonase la sirena, todo parecía normal, excepto por el absurdo acontecimiento que tenía a todos los alumnos revolucionados. Una nueva alumna, Isabella Swan, la hija del Jefe Swan, comenzaba hoy las clases.

Durante el trayecto tenía los pensamientos de mis hermanos completamente bloqueados, no me apetecía saber lo bien que lo había pasado Rosalie con Emmett, ni lo linda que estaba Alice haciendo un puchero… el estacionamiento estaba concurrido como de costumbre, pero mi plaza habitual continuaba vacía. En cuanto aparqué Alice soltó un jadeo e inmediatamente se puso a repasar su lección de historia sobre la primera guerra mundial evitando así que pudiese ver algo de lo que pasaba por su mente.

—Alice —murmuré dándole un toque de atención.

—Métete en tus asuntos, Edward —me regañó y me sacó la lengua como si fuese una niña de cinco años.

Todos bajamos lentamente del coche, los estudiantes ya hacía tiempo que se habían acostumbrado a nuestra presencia, aunque siempre mantenían una distancia prudente, pero apenas nos prestaban atención, habíamos dejado de ser la novedad. Pero una chica apoyada torpemente contra una furgoneta nos miraba ensimismada. Sus pensamientos estaban completamente en blanco y su corazón latía a una velocidad escandalosa. Su dulce y embriagadora esencia me golpeó directamente haciendo arder mi garganta y que el monstruo de mi interior quisiese salir a la superficie. Pero fui lo suficiente fuerte para ignorarlo, suerte que habíamos ido a cazar la tarde anterior.

No conocía a esa chica, nunca la había visto, así que supuse que sería la alumna nueva, Isabella. Sus ojos y los míos se cruzaron por un momento y, sin saber muy bien por qué, me estremecí ante ese contacto. Sus ojos estaban alegres, brillaban de emoción y podía decirse que estaba totalmente deslumbrada ante nuestra presencia. Pero había algo en su mirada que me hizo pensar, ese marrón chocolate de sus ojos revolvió algo en mi interior, aunque no sabría decir el qué.

La mañana pasó extremadamente lenta. Los minutos parecían ser más largos que las horas y eso me estaba desquiciando.

Desquiciado.

Era una buena palabra para describir el modo en que me sentía.

Llegó la hora del almuerzo y con mi bandeja perfectamente llena me senté en la mesa de todos los días. Mis hermanos no tardaron en acompañarme y la comida prometía ser como la de cualquier otro día. Excepto porque mi demonio de hermana parecía estar buscando a alguien y en su mente sólo se repetía una y otra vez el himno nacional chino.

—Alice, ¿qué ocurre? —pregunté intentando controlar el tono de mi voz.

—No pasa nada Edward, no seas entrometido, deja de leerme —en su rostro se dibujó una expresión que me hizo retroceder… Alice enfadada era algo que no me gustaría experimentar.

Los pensamientos de casi todos los presentes giraban en torno a un único acontecimiento: Isabella Swan. O Bella, como había pedido encarecidamente que la llamaran. Su rostro estaba en la mente de todos, sólo un acontecimiento tan insignificante como ese, podía causar tanto revuelo en el instituto de Forks.

Sin saber muy bien el motivo, la busqué con la mirada, la encontré en una mesa con Jessica Stanley y Lauren Mallory… suspiré. No eran la mejor compañía, ¿pero quién sabe?, quizá era igual de despreciable que ese par.

"Edward me está mirando, pero ¿por qué me mira así?"

Sus pensamientos eran extraños, ¿cómo se suponía que la estaba mirando?

"Edward nunca me ha mirado así, eso sólo lo haría si pudiese leer mis pensamientos, pero nunca pudo hacerlo".

Me tensé en la silla, no sólo sabía que podía leer la mente, sino que decía que nunca antes podía haberlo hecho con ella… mis nervios comenzaron a aflorar ¿cómo una simple humana podía saber que yo podía hacer eso? ¿Cuándo se supone que yo estuve con ella? Me acordaría...

"Edward no puede leerme, ¡eso es imposible!"

Mi mandíbula se descolgó… ¿qué pasaba con ella? Comencé a sentirme relajado y tranquilo, Jasper había notado mi nerviosismo y estaba usando su don y por el rabillo del ojo vi como miraba preocupado hacia la dirección donde estaba esa chica. Aunque no estaba leyendo su mente, porque estaba concentrado en Isabella, podía ver por la expresión de su rostro que el estado de ella le estaba afectando.

"Jasper…"

Ese último pensamiento de Isabella acabó por desconcertarme, ¿también conocía el don de Jasper? Mi entrecejo se frunció instintivamente. Eso estaba mal, muy mal ¿quién o qué era esa chica? Parecía humana, pero ningún humano había tenido teorías tan certeras y menos a tan solo unas horas de conocernos.

"Edward Cullen si me estás oyendo agarra una manzana de tu bandeja"

¿Pero cómo…? Estaba jugando conmigo y yo le seguiría el juego, quizás así sabría que había de raro en ella. Cogí la manzana y volví a fijar mis ojos en ella, se tensó al instante y dio un pequeño salto en la silla cayéndose al suelo. Podía leerse la sorpresa y el miedo en su cara, pero en su mente… ¡no había absolutamente nada! Me centré esforzándome en todo lo que podía pasar por esa cabeza pero fue imposible... ¡nada!

Todas las personas de su alrededor se volvieron para mirarla, ella estaba asustada y avergonzada, pero su mente continuaba sellada, ¿cómo me había bloqueado?

Salió corriendo de la cafetería, dejándome paralizado sobre mi silla, haciéndome miles de preguntas y temiéndome lo peor, porque que esa chica supiese tanto no era buena señal. Me puse en pie y seguí su esencia hasta el aparcamiento. Estaba subiéndose a un destartalado Chevy, pero eché a correr y pude detenerla. La sujeté y la hice girar en el aire pegando su espalda sobre la carrocería del coche.

—¿Qué eres? —la pregunta salió de mis labios sin siquiera ser procesada por mi mente.

Los nervios me habían jugado una mala pasada, tenía que haber tenido un poco más de tacto al hablar con ella, pero sólo pensar que podría ser una amenaza para mi familia me hacía perder los estribos.

"Me odia, Edward me odia"

No dejaba de repetir eso continuamente en su cabeza. Y claro que sí, no sé si odio sería la palabra correcta, pero su presencia no me agradaba especialmente. Sus ojos se humedecieron, varias lágrimas descendieron por sus mejillas y de repente sus pensamientos volvieron a bloquearse. Di un paso atrás alejándome de ella ¿cómo era capaz de hacer eso?

—¿Cómo lo has hecho? —mi voz era apenas un murmullo— Te estaba escuchando y de repente… ¿qué eres?

Esa pregunta no se alejaba de mi cabeza, un humano normal y corriente no habría podido deducir lo que ella había deducido en solo unas horas, no le encontraba ninguna explicación lógica a eso y me ponía extremadamente nervioso.

Ella sólo era capaz de balbucear palabras sin sentido, y que su mente continuase sellada no ayudaba a entenderla.

—¡Habla! —volví a levantar un poco la voz.

Sólo me miraba y temblaba, estaba poniendo mis nervios al límite.

—Estás acabando con mi paciencia —le dije intentando tranquilizarme… ¿dónde estaba el hermano empático cuando lo necesitabas?

—Tengo que irme— su voz sonó temblorosa y sin fuerza, me tenía miedo… eso era una baza a mi favor y me dio valor, la sujeté cuando intentaba meterse en su coche.

—No vas a ninguna parte, habla de una vez —mi voz sonaba como un rugido, pero es que estaba realmente aterrado por esa insignificante humana.

—Edward, detente. Déjala —me ordenó Alice… ahora que parecía que empezaba a dominar la situación tenía que aparecer la hermana psíquica.

—¿Cómo quieres que la deje? Sabe demasiado —gruñí.

"Para ellos sólo serás una humana que sabe demasiado"

Después de pensar eso Isabella se echó a temblar… de verdad que no la entendía, sus pensamientos iban y venían y eso me alteraba.

"Edward mira"

Me dijo Alice, y yo leí sus pensamientos, era una de sus visiones:

Yo estaba vestido con un traje negro y parecía muy feliz. Esme y Carlisle estaban a mi lado también vestidos muy elegantes y muy emocionados. De repente una mujer vestida de blanco apareció en la visión, sus ojos chocolate estaban rebosantes de alegría e inundados por las lágrimas… Isabella.

Me tambaleé, eso no podía suceder, no podía ser verdad ¿yo casándome con una humana? Es más… ¿casándome con Isabella? Me negaba a creerlo.

—¿Eso es una broma no? —le pregunté enfadado

—Es sólo el futuro, Edward— contestó muy tranquila.

—No tiene porque ser así y lo sabes —rugí.

—Yo no buscaba, simplemente la visión ha venido a mí. No sé el motivo y sinceramente no me importa ¿Vamos de compras para que se te pase el susto? —le preguntó a Isabella con una sonrisa.

Y ella empezó a reírse a carcajadas… ¡encima estaba loca! Por su cabeza pasaron varias imágenes de Alice y ella de compras.

—¿Qué ha sido eso? —le pregunté.

—¿El qué? —la defendió Alice.

—Os ha imaginado a ambas en el centro comercial —no sabía porque eso no me había gustado, era demasiado... real.

—¿Y qué? Hermanito estás paranoico… confía un poco en mí sobre esto, de verdad. Estoy segura de que Bella no es ningún peligro —Alice la tomó de la mano confiadamente.

—¿Cómo estás tan segura? Lleva sólo unas horas en el instituto y ya conoce mi don y el Jazz, eso sin contar que consigue bloquearme completamente —no lo reconocería, pero eso último era lo que más nervioso me ponía.

—¿De verdad puedes hacer eso? ¡Enséñame por favor! No sabes lo indiscreto que es algunas veces… —Alice a veces era imposible.

—¿De verdad qué os vais a ir? —pregunté— Lo mejor sería llevarla con Carlisle y que él también opine sobre el tema.

Alice puso los ojos en blanco buscando en el futuro y luego habló tranquilinamente.

—No nos iremos ahora (muy a mi pesar), tenéis clase y si Bella no va tendrá problemas, es su primer día. Pero después iremos para que conozca a Carlisle y luego a Por Angeles para reformar su guardarropa… ¿a que sí? —utilizó su terrible poder de los ojos tiernos con ella y logró derretirla.

—Estás loca —no pude detener las palabras que salían de mi boca—. Si pasa algo sólo será tu culpa.

—No pasará nada —protestó.

—Sólo será tu culpa —repetí.

—Edward… déjalo ya —se quejó Alice.

—¿No lo entiendes? No sabemos lo que es, ¡eres estúpida! —le grité

De repente algo cambió en los ojos y en la expresión de la cara de Isabella, clavó sus ojos en los míos y una llamarada de furia brilló en ellos.

—¡Basta ya! —me gritó— Edward Anthony Masen Cullen no vuelvas a hablarle así a Alice delante de mí.

Di dos pasos atrás completamente aterrado, ya no sólo el hecho de que una simple humana le haya levantado la voz a un vampiro, sumando el hecho de que sus ojos eran siniestros con ese brillo, pero que supiese mi nombre completo no ayudaba nada... al final tendría que reconocerlo, Isabella Swan me daba miedo.

Cuando entré en clase de biología Isabella estaba sentada en mi mesa… debí suponerlo, era el único lugar libre. Intenté buscarle el lado bueno al asunto, al menos la tendría cerca y podría saber más sobre ella.

"Edward no es tan guapo, tiene la nariz torcida"

"Su pelo parece un almiar"

"Es demasiado perfecto, parece irreal"

Los pensamientos de Isabella me ponían nervioso, pero también me divertía comprobar que despertaba ese tipo de emociones en ella. Parecía absurda inventando pretextos para no mirarme y en más de una ocasión se me escapó una sonrisa. Una de esas veces me descubrió.

"¿Me estás escuchado Cullen?"

Sólo pude asentir, me estaba costando horrores reprimir una carcajada.

"¿Y te parece divertido?"

Preguntó volviendo la cara hacia mí sonriéndome. Su pelo se movió ligeramente y su esencia me golpeó de lleno, la garganta me ardía pero intenté ignorarlo. Me acerqué un poco a ella para susurrarle al oído.

—Es más de lo mismo, nada que no haya escuchado antes.

No sabía exactamente porque pero imaginé que eso la molestaría, pero al acercarme a ella sólo podía ver la yugular en su cuello tentándome con cada latido de su corazón. ¡Oh Dios! ¿Por qué tenía que oler tan bien? Por suerte estaba preparado para eso, aunque su olor me atraía en extremo, había ido a cazar y me sentía extrañamente inmunizado ante la sed que me provocaba. Tragué la ponzoña que se había acumulado en mi boca e intenté mostrarme indiferente.

Isabella tenía la carne de gallina y parecía estremecerse, sonreí orgulloso, había encontrado su punto débil. Con mis encantos vampíricos podría tenerla fuera de juego cuando fuese necesario.

"¿Te atrae mi sangre, Cullen?"

Para eso sí que no estaba preparado… ¿tan evidente era? Seguro que sí, mis ojos debían de estar más negros que el carbón. Me tensé, está chica sabía más de lo que parecía. Sonrió con suficiencia y volvió a mirarme.

"Más de lo mismo, nada que no me haya pasado antes"

Ese sólo pensamiento de su parte encendió mis alarmas ¿habría estado antes con vampiros? Eso podría explicar porque no sentía miedo y porque sabía tanto sobre nosotros… pero no fue eso lo que me hizo ponerme en pie tan bruscamente y salir hacia mi coche. Tampoco fue que su esencia me embriagara de tal modo que ansiaba saltar sobre ella y comérmela. Lo que me puso verdaderamente tenso fue el pensar en ella al lado de otros vampiros, el imaginar que alguien pudiese hacerle daño, el imaginarle frágil y vulnerable ante cualquiera.

Un rugido ocupó mi pecho, pero logré acallarlo antes de que me delatase frente a algún humano. ¡La culpa era de Alice! Si no me hubiese mostrado su visión… si no tuviese ese complejo de voyeur… yo no habría pensado en Isabella de ese modo. Pero que ella fuese tan sensible a mis encantos me ponía las cosas más difíciles.

Me senté en mi coche y puse Debussy a todo volumen, eso siempre lograba tranquilizarme. En cuanto las primeras notas comenzaron a sonar la paz y la serenidad se adueñaron de mí. Cerré los ojos para que la sensación fuese más intensa, pero en cuanto lo hice esos ojos chocolate aparecieron en mi mente. Me miraban intensamente con una expresión dulce y tierna, tenían un brillo único, parecía que me miraban y eran capaces de leer mi alma… era como si reflejasen un amor infinito… Moví la cabeza de un lado a otro enérgicamente, para evitar esos pensamientos, pero era inútil, esa mirada parecía estar grabada a fuego en mi memoria.

La sirena que anunciaba el fin de las clases me tomó por sorpresa e hizo que me sobresaltara. Los alumnos comenzaron a salir de sus aulas paulatinamente, los pensamientos de cada uno de ellos entraron abruptamente en mi cabeza formando una maraña de conversaciones completamente inentendibles. Estaba completamente abrumado con tantas voces, intentando bloquearlas todas para disfrutar de al menos un minuto de silencio cuando Alice danzó alegremente hasta la chatarra de Isabella llamaba coche, y allí se apoyó a esperarla. Conseguí evadir todas las voces por fin y me centré en ella, la miré con el ceño fruncido, no entendía porque la defendía tanto, ella me devolvió una mirada envenenada y me sacó la lengua. Rodé los ojos e intenté ignorarla todo lo posible, cuando se ponía infantil era insoportable.

Rosalie, Emmett y Jasper entraron en el coche, sus pensamientos eran totalmente desconcertantes. Jasper tenía muchísima curiosidad, las emociones de Isabella eran demasiado fuertes y no lograba controlarlas del todo. Emmett estaba aterrado, casi tanto como yo, se debatía entre acabar con ella o esperar a saber qué era lo que se proponía. Los más extraños eran los de Rosalie, no se explicaba porque esa simple humana había despertado una sensación de ternura y protección en ella, Rosalie quería odiarla por el simple hecho de ser humana, pero no lo conseguía, esos sentimientos eran más fuertes que ella.

Miré por la ventanilla de mi izquierda y vi como Isabella se acercaba vacilante hacia su coche. Pensaba en el golpe que "accidentalmente" le había dado a Newton con su raqueta en la cabeza. Reprimí las ganas de reírme, tenía que reconocer que en el fondo esa chica era divertida. Le había atizado una buena al chico…

Ella y Alice estaban hablando sobre ir a nuestra casa. Yo le tenía miedo por todo lo que parecía conocer sobre nosotros, pero a la vez, podía imaginármela claramente en mi casa y eso no me resultaba extraño, era casi… natural. Me estaba sorprendiendo de mi mismo al pensar que llevar a una humana a una casa llena de vampiros era "natural" ¿en qué estaba pensando realmente? Totalmente contrariado me acerqué a ella cuando se iba a subir a su coche. Tenía que dejarle claro que ella, por mucho que supiese sobre nosotros y nuestra naturaleza, siempre tendríamos el control sobre la situación. Ella era la human frágil y nosotros los vampiros fuertes, así era realmente y eso tenía que demostrar. Cerré la puerta justo cuando ella la abrió y poniéndome detrás de su frágil cuerpo le susurré al oído.

—Sígueme si eres capaz, no te gustará lo que te pasaría si te pierdes en una de estas calles tan solitarias de Forks.

Noté como su cuerpo se estremecía y su piel reaccionaba al contacto con mi frío aliento… sonreí… si quería podía mantener el control. Pero que equivocado estaba, cuando creí ir un paso por delante de ella, de una sola estocada ella me adelantaba tres.

—No te preocupes, conozco el camino —contestó muy pagada de sí misma mientras me guiñaba un ojo.

Pero eso no fue lo que me enfureció, lo que realmente me sacó de mis casillas fue lo que pensó justo después.

"No te tengo miedo, Don Colmillos"

Hasta ese momento ella nunca había expresado claramente que éramos vampiros, sólo había dado a entender que no éramos humanos normales y que ella conociese ese secreto no me entusiasmaba para nada. Una de nuestras leyes es ocultar nuestra naturaleza y si llegaba a oídos de los Vulturis que una humana lo sabía, podría llegar a ser malo para nosotros… muy malo. Y qué decir para ella, la matarían sin piedad… y eso fue lo que me alteró en sobremanera, imaginarla muerta…

La odiaba, le temía, sentía una curiosidad extrema por todo lo que conllevaba que ella supiese tanto sobre nosotros, pero el simple hecho de imaginar su cuerpo inerte y sin vida me sobrepasaba, no podía soportarlo. Y lo que más me inquietaba era que no conocía el motivo.

Mientras esos pensamientos cruzaban por mi mente, hundí mi pie en el acelerador para llegar a casa cuanto antes, Rosalie ya había llamado a Carlisle para explicarle la situación y nos estaba esperando. Yo me sentía asustado, nervioso, desconcertado… y a la vez estaba totalmente tranquilo, como si esa humana no supusiese una amenaza para toda mi familia. Todos esos sentimientos encontrados acrecentaron mi preocupación y por consiguiente, Jasper me miraba preocupado también y con el ceño fruncido.

"¿Qué te pasa?" pensó.

—Nada —dije sin apartar la mirada de la carretera.

"Edward" su voz mental sonaba en tono de reproche.

—Jazz, estoy bien.

"No lo estás" rebatió.

—¿Y cómo se supone que estoy? — pregunté en tono mordaz.

"Extraño, nunca te había sentido así"

—Yo tampoco —contesté en un susurro.

—¡Dejadlo ya! —gritó Emmett— No soporto esas conversaciones.

Rosalie lo tomó de la mano y enseguida se tranquilizó.

Llegamos a la gran mansión en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Carlisle estaba dando vueltas por la sala como un león enjaulado y Esme lo miraba con preocupación sentada al pie de las escaleras. En cuanto entramos ambos se abalanzaron sobre nosotros y nos avasallaron a preguntas. Les contamos todo lo que sabíamos sobre Isabella y a partir de ahí la preocupación de Carlisle sólo fue en aumento. Mentalmente repasaba nombre a nombre todos los vampiros que conocía, intentando encontrar algún motivo por el que al menos uno quisiese vengarse y por eso nos enviase a esa chica para hacernos la vida imposible.

Minutos después llegaron Alice e Isabella, Alice sonreía abiertamente e intentaba evitarme repasando mentalmente sus próximas compras. Los pensamientos de Isabella estaban bloqueados, la miré con rabia, no entendía como podía hacer eso y me exasperaba.

"Está nerviosa Edward," pensó Alice "cuando se pone nerviosa es cuando te bloquea"

Eso tenía sentido, pero no me tranquilizaba.

—Carlisle ¿puedo hablar contigo? —la voz de Isabella era apenas un susurro, pero todos pudimos escucharla.

—Por supuesto —contestó mi padre conteniendo los nervios.

—A solas, en tu despacho —exigió— Y él —me señaló— que se vaya, por favor.

¿Qué me vaya? ¿Pero en que estaba pensando esa niña? ¿Piensa que voy a irme y desproteger a mi familia así como así? ¡Estaba loca!

—No voy a ninguna parte —dije intentando contener la ira que me ardía en el pecho.

—Edward, ven conmigo —dijo Alice "no te preocupes, he hablado con ella y no hay ningún peligro".

No daría mi brazo a torcer, no en una situación como esta dejando a mí familia desprotegida ante una amenaza que ni si quiera sabíamos de que calibre era. Me mantuve inmóvil en mi lugar y continué taladrándola con la mirada.

"Ve, hijo" pensó Carlisle.

Ante ese pensamiento no podía negarme, pero no me entusiasmaba la idea, y menos cuando permitieron que Rosalie se quedara y a mí me echaron. Jasper y Emmett casi tuvieron que llevarme arrastras para que saliese de allí, seguidos por Alice y Esme.

No me gustaba la situación. Nos habíamos alejado lo suficiente como para que sus pensamientos no llegasen a mí y eso me ponía al borde la histeria. Nos detuvimos en un claro en mitad del bosque. Yo me senté sobre un tronco caído observando el cielo que poco a poco se estaba oscureciendo dando paso al crepúsculo. Esme se sentó a mi lado y Alice ante mí sobre la hierba mojada… Emmett y Jasper caminaban nerviosos haciendo círculos.

Alice y Esme intentaban tranquilizarme hablando conmigo, pero yo no escuchaba, sus voces eran un murmullo lejano que apenas interfería en mis pensamientos. Mi mente estaba en la gran mansión, en lo que Isabella le estaría contando a mi padre, en porque había exigido que yo no estuviese presente mientras hablaban, en porque Alice después de haber hablado con ella evitaba pensar demasiado en esa conversación.

—Edward —Alice llamó mi atención tocándome el hombro.

—¿Qué quieres, Alice? —contesté sin ganas… hablar con ella era lo último que me apetecía.

"Bella no es peligrosa, créeme"

—¿Has visto algo más? — pregunté

Negó con la cabeza, pero en su mente durante un segundo estuvo el rostro de Isabella roto de dolor y con la cara ensangrentada. Me encogí ante esa imagen, comencé a notar dolor en mi pecho al imaginar que algo grave pudiese pasarle. Jasper apareció a mi lado al instante y me puso una mano en el hombro para que su don hiciese efecto más rápido.

—Jazz, estoy bien —susurré.

Me miró ceñudo, dio media vuelta y se fue a hablar con Emmett.

—¿Alice que fue eso? —le pregunté.

—Nada que debas saber por ahora… el tiempo pondrá cada cosa en su lugar —contestó evadiendo mi pregunta.

—Alice, ¿Qué me estas ocultando? ¿Qué va a pasar con ella?

—Ella es una chica y se llama Bella —contestó enfadada—. Y te agradecería que la tratases bien, será mi mejor amiga y alguien muy importante en nuestras vidas.

Jasper y Emmett se acercaron a donde nos encontrábamos y pusieron atención a lo que estábamos hablando.

—¿Qué quieres decir con importante? —preguntó Jasper

Alice lo miró fijamente, luego me miró a mí pensando en la repercusión que tendría el contar lo que sabía y lo feliz que se sentiría Esme… eso ultimo me preocupó, ¿de qué modo podía Isabella hacer feliz a Esme? Mis neuronas trabajaron a la velocidad de la luz, sólo había un modo: que fuese una más de sus hijas, una más de nosotros, que se convirtiese en vampiro…

Cuando quise darme cuenta estaba temblando de rabia y sin poder acallar los gruñidos que salían de mi pecho. Emmett me sujetaba con fuerza y las oleadas de tranquilidad que Jasper me lanzaba apenas hacían efecto. No podía soportar que Isabella formase parte de nuestra familia siendo uno más de nosotros, no entendía muy bien porque, no era contra ella ni contra su persona, era algo inexplicable e irracional, pero algo dentro de mí quería salvaguardar su humanidad.

* * *

 **Hola, hola!**

 **Sé que este capítulo no aporta mucho y es más bien repetitivo, solo muestra la misma escena pero desde otros ojos. Si volviese a reescribir la historia quizás descartaría muchos de los capítulos desde el punto de vista de Edward, pero como ya estaba escrito así y no quiero cambiar la esencia de la hisotria, pues así se queda y aquí lo dejo.**

 **Muchas gracias por los reviews, intento contestaros, pero con la vuelta al cole tengo muy poco tiempo libre, espero recuperar mi vida muy pronto.**

 **Un besote y hasta la semana que viene.**

 **Naobi**


	5. Chapter 5

**Tarde, pero llego...**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5 — Seattle**

 _Bella POV_

Después de mi conversación Carlisle y Rosalie no sabía muy bien que pensar, todo era demasiado extraño. Carlisle parecía creerme pero mostraba una distancia prudente, quizá estaba asustado y lo entendía, yo en su lugar también lo estaría. Rosalie no dejaba de preguntarme cosas sobre Nessie… y yo encantada podría hablar sobre ella durante horas, eso sí, no podía evitar que las lágrimas rodasen por mis mejillas, la echaba demasiado de menos.

Después de hablar con ellos me fui a mi casa antes de que los demás integrantes de la familia volviesen, no me sentía con fuerzas para encarar a Emmett y mucho menos a Edward. Aunque sabía que tanto Rosalie como Alice me apoyarían en todo, todavía quedaba mucha familia a la que tendría que ganarme de nuevo.

Esa noche me metí en la cama temprano y dejé que los buenos acontecimientos de ese día invadiesen mi mente antes de quedarme dormida. Durante horas recordé los susurros de Edward en mi oído que, aunque intentaba asustarme, era su voz la que me hablaba y solo a mí, el abrazo de Rosalie en el estudio, la complicidad que todavía mantenía con Alice…

¡Alice!

Había olvidado totalmente nuestra tarde de compras en Port Angeles… me senté en la cama de golpe y miré la hora en el reloj. Las dos de la madrugada… no era una hora muy recomendable para llamar a alguien… ¿pero qué demonios? ¡Alice no dormía!

Bajé a la cocina sin hacer ruido para no despertar a Charlie y cogí el teléfono, esperaba que el número que recordaba del sueño fuese el correcto. Marqué con los dedos temblorosos y rezando mil plegarias para que fuese Alice la que cogiese el teléfono. Después de cuatro tonos alguien descolgó del otro lado.

—Familia Cullen —su voz aterciopelada hizo que mis rodillas temblasen.

Cientos de noches acurrucada a su lado susurrándome palabras al oído invadieron mi mente de repente. Tuve que apoyarme en la pared para no caerme al suelo y dos lágrimas furtivas abandonaron mis ojos.

—¿Hola? —volvió a hablar.

—Dame el teléfono estúpido lector de mentes —bramó Alice de fondo— ¿Bella?

—Alice —dije en un suspiro.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó alarmada.

—Sí… yo… yo sólo —balbuceé, tomé aire y lo solté de golpe—. Sólo quería disculparme por haberme ido sin despedirme —dije en un susurro.

—No te preocupes —dijo tranquilamente, y podía adivinar una sonrisa en su cara.

—No, Alice— protesté—. Siento haberme perdido nuestra tarde de compras, me entretuve hablando con Rosalie y Carlisle y acabé agotada.

Una carcajada se oyó al otro lado del teléfono.

—Bella, no pasa nada… me lo cobraré otro día…

—¿Cómo? Alice ¿qué estás pensando? Me das miedo —dije.

—No temas… solo iremos a Seattle el próximo sábado, pasaremos allí el día ¿No es para tanto, no? —preguntó feliz.

Gemí de frustración… compras… no me apetecía pasarme un día entero probándome ropa, y menos si Alice la elegía, pero era el único modo de pasar tiempo con ella.

—Está bien, hablaré con Charlie mañana —susurré.

—No te preocupes, dirá que sí y nos lo pasaremos genial. El martes tienes que estar espectacular para tu cita con Tyler.

—¿Pero qué estás diciendo, Alice? —pegunte.

—¿No me habías dicho que Tyler te llevaría a dar una vuelta en su furgoneta?

Entonces entendí lo que ella pretendía y me eché a reír…

—Estás loca —dije entre risas.

—Ya lo he visto y será fantástico… y ya sé lo que te pondrás —podía imaginármela con los ojos extremadamente abiertos, con una enorme sonrisa y dando saltitos— ¡Ah! Y no te preocupes por eso… Rose me ha dicho que papá no sabe nada, aunque no entiendo lo que eso quiere decir.

Tardé un largo minuto en descifrar la última frase… "papá, no sabe nada" sonreí. Edward…

—Dale las gracias a Rosalie de mi parte —le pedí.

—Lo haré… pero ¿cómo lo has hecho? ¡Rosalie te quiere!

—Algún día lo sabrás Alice, hasta mañana —susurré de nuevo.

—Hasta mañana Bella, descansa.

Subí de nuevo a mi habitación y me dejé caer de golpe sobre la cama, tumbada sobre las mantas miré al techo y de nuevo los susurros de Edward en mi oído invadieron mi mente. Yo era frágil, eso ya lo sabía, pero cuando Edward estaba cerca me desarmaba completamente quedando a su merced. Los ojos se me fueron cerrando paulatinamente y no recuerdo exactamente la hora a la que me dormí.

Mis ojos se abrieron de repente cuando entre sueños oí como mi ventana se cerraba de golpe, miré a mi alrededor asustada y me encontré perfectamente tapada y calentita en mi cama. Miré hacia la mecedora y un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda… era imposible… eso no podía haber pasado. Edward no había pasado la noche aquí… para eso todavía faltaban un par de meses. Deseché ese pensamiento, darle más vueltas no me solucionaría nada y sabía que tardaría mucho en saber la verdad, si es que llegaba a saberla algún día.

La semana pasó rápido, cuando quise darme cuenta ya era viernes, al día siguiente iría con Alice, Rosalie y Esme a Seattle. Esme se había apuntado a última hora, alegando que necesitaba un par de zapatos nuevos, pero yo sabía que lo hacía porque no confiaba en mí.

Eso me dolía, quería a Esme como si fuese mi madre y su desconfianza era un puñal directo al corazón. Pero sabía que no era su culpa y tampoco la mía, sólo necesitaba tiempo y muchísima suerte para que las cosas siguiesen su cauce.

Durante el almuerzo en el instituto continuaba sentándome en la mesa con Mike y Jessica. Sabía desviar los intentos de Mike para pedirme una cita y también cazaba al vuelo las indirectas de Jessica cuando intentaba hacerme daño. El sueño me había demostrado en quien realmente podía confiar y ni Jessica ni Lauren entraban en esa categoría. Con Mike era diferente, era un buen chico, pero no parecía entender los límites que yo le imponía y siempre intentaba sobrepasarlos. Se me estaban acabando las excusas para evadirlo, pero aun así siempre conseguía escaquearme.

Las cosas con Edward no podían estar peor. En el instituto me ignoraba completamente, durante la clase de biología parecía que me sentaba sola en esa mesa, durante el almuerzo no me dedicaba ni una sola mirada, ni si quiera cuando Alice se detenía para hablar conmigo. Y lo peor era cuando iba a la mansión Cullen, él se encerraba en su habitación o directamente se iba en su Volvo y me dejaba allí plantada. Cuando eso pasaba Alice y Rose siempre compartían conmigo miradas cómplices, me apoyaban, pero no tenían ni idea de por lo que estaba pasando. Me sentía destrozada, para el amor de mi vida yo no era más que un estorbo.

Mis sospechas de que Edward había pasado por mi habitación aquella noche iban disminuyendo. Nunca volvió a ocurrir lo de aquella madrugada y su comportamiento hacia mí confirmaba que todo había sido producto de mi imaginación, de ese subconsciente mío que siempre me jugaba malas pasadas… como en mi sueño.

El viernes, al salir de clase, Emmett me esperaba sentado en el capó de mi camioneta, el volvo ya no estaba aparcado por lo que supuse que los demás Cullen ya se habían marchado. Llegué a mi coche y él se bajó de un salto y se puso frente a mí.

—No lo entiendo —me dijo.

—¿Qué es lo que no entiendes, Emmett?

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó.

—Creo que esa pregunta la debería hacer yo —contesté levantando una ceja— Aunque estoy segura de que llegarías antes corriendo... ¿quieres que te lleve a algún lado?

—Claro, vamos a comer algo —lo miré con una ceja levantada y el sonrió ampliamente— Tú irás a comer algo, yo haré que lo hago.

Subimos a mi coche y nos dirigimos a la única cafetería del pueblo.

—¿Esta chatarra no puede ir más rápido? —me pregunto sonriendo.

—¡Un respeto! Que esta "chatarra" tiene casi tantos años como tú —dije con falsa indignación.

—Eso no voy a discutírtelo —sonrió medio marcando sus hoyuelos.

Cuando llegamos a la cafetería yo pedí un delicioso batido de vainilla, y antes de que pudiese decir nada Emmett lo pagó y le pidió a la camarera que lo sirviese para llevar. Lo miré escéptica, pero su respuesta me convenció.

—Tenemos que hablar, y no es lugar más adecuado para una conversación.

—¿Te ha entrado hambre? —le pregunté con una enorme sonrisa…

Se echó a reír mientras negaba con la cabeza y murmura "es imposible".

Cuando nos dieron mi batido nos fuimos hacia mi coche y me pidió que le dejase conducir. Lo dudé durante un minuto, Emmett no era la clase de persona que tendría la paciencia necesaria para conducir mi Chevi… pero no tenía otra opción, necesitaba que confiase en mí, así que yo, a regañadientes, le confié mi coche.

Condujo por un sendero que yo no conocí hasta que se introdujo en mitad del bosque y detuvo el motor. Nos quedamos en silencio unos minutos, conociendo a Emmett, seguro que intentaba plantearse como empezar esa conversación y no era capaz de hilar una frase coherente. Era buen chico, pero a veces su inocencia le jugaba malas pasadas.

—¿Qué quieres saber? —le pregunté en un susurro.

Levantó la cabeza y clavó sus ojos dorados en los míos.

—Sé que algunos saben porque estás aquí, Rose es una de ellos —dijo—. La conozco perfectamente y sé que nunca aceptaría a un humano así como así. No quiere decirme nada… y no entiendo por qué.

—Yo le pedí que no lo hiciera —contesté con sinceridad.

—¿Ves? —alzó la voz haciéndome dar un respingo— Tienes algo... Rose siempre hace lo que quiere… nunca aceptaría peticiones y mucho menos de un humano, no te ofendas.

Sonreí, nunca había visto a Emmett hablar tan en serio y esa nueva faceta de él que estaba conociendo, me gustaba de verdad. Lo hacía verse como un hermano mayor, responsable y preocupado.

—Quería ser yo la que os contase todo —murmuré bajando la mirada.

—Ya lo sé… ese extraño sueño tuyo ¿verdad? —me dijo con un hilo de voz.

—¿Cómo sabes eso? ¿Quién te lo ha dicho? —pregunté atropelladamente.

—Escuché a Alice y Carlisle hablar el otro día —me dijo.

Pero… ¿y si Edward también lo había escuchado? ¿Sería ese el motivo de su comportamiento conmigo? Mi cara debió de cambiar de expresión porque Emmett me miraba asustado.

—Nadie más lo ha escuchado… —me tranquilizó.

Pude respirar profundamente… pero aun así no entendía que pasaba con Edward…

Después de otros tantos minutos de silencio me atreví a romperlo, ya que Emmett parecía distraído pensando en algo, y por lo que podía recordar siendo vampiro distraerse era muy sencillo y se perdía la noción del tiempo, ellos tienen toda la eternidad, pero yo no.

—Emmett… ¿qué es lo que te preocupa? —le pregunté—. Soy una simple humana, nadie me ha enviado para haceros daño. Y estoy segura de que si quisieseis me podríais quitar de en medio fácilmente —me estremecí al pensar en la última frase.

—No me preocupas tú, me preocupa lo que has hecho en la familia.

—¿Qué le he hecho? —pregunté alarmada.

—Carlisle y Esme no dejan de hablar de ti, eso no sería malo si no estuviesen preocupados por Edward. Jasper y Alice apenas hablan porque ella está siempre pensando en cosas absurdas para que Edward no se entere de sus visones… Rose no deja de hablar con Alice sobre ti y de una tal Nessie con Carlisle. Y Edward desaparece durante las noches, eso sin contar que parece un fantasma…

Me congelé literalmente en el asiento. No sabía que mi llegada a la vida y la casa de los Cullen había sido tan traumática para ellos. Y Edward… ¿estaba así por mi culpa? ¿Dónde pasaba las noches?

—¿Qué pasaba con él en tu sueño? ¿Es verdad lo que he escuchado? —me preguntó visiblemente asustado.

Suspiré y me armé de valor.

—Estoy enamorada de Edward —musité.

—Eso es evidente— se carcajeó. Pero algo en mi cara debió de cambiar porque se puso repentinamente serio—. Pero él no lo sabe, tranquila. Está demasiado ido para darse cuenta de algo.

—¿Qué… que le pasa? —conseguí pronunciar.

—Esperaba que tú me dieses alguna pista, porque no lo sabemos… Jazz y yo estamos desesperados porque ya no sabemos qué hacer para ayudarle.

—Emm, te lo diré si me prometes algo. —le dije mirándole a los ojos.

—A ver que me pides… te tengo miedo —sonrió de lado.

—¿Te doy miedo? Tú eres el vampiro aquí, ¿recuerdas? —le pregunté levantando una ceja. Se rió con un poco más de alegría y asintió con la cabeza —Edward no puede saber nada de esto… y Esme tampoco, quiero decírselo yo —le pedí.

—No es tanto lo que pides… esperaba otra cosa… venga dime lo que sea —se removió ansioso en su asiento haciéndome sonreír.

—En mi sueño, Edward y yo nos… casamos —su boca le llegó al pecho.

—¿Qué… qué…? ¿¡Qué!? —balbuceó sin sentido —¿Estamos hablando del mismo Edward? —asentí.

No sabía cuál sería su reacción, esperaba cualquier cosa viniendo del grandullón e impredecible de Emmett. Y lo que hizo sencillamente fue reír. Comenzó con una risa floja, tranquila... para ir subiendo gradualmente de volumen hasta que llegó un momento en el que las ventanas del coche retemblaban con sus carcajadas. Yo lo miraba sonriendo ¿qué más podía hacer? ¿Carcajearme con él? ¿Por qué no? Los dos acabamos sujetándonos la barriga mientras reíamos descontroladamente.

Nos quedamos en silencio después de unos minutos sin parar de reír, me estaba limpiando las lágrimas que habían salido de mis ojos cuando sin darme tiempo a reaccionar dos enormes brazos me rodearon y me estrecharon contra el pecho de Emmett.

—Así que… ¿serás mi hermanita? —preguntó divertido— Quiero decir… ¿te convertirás en una de nosotros?

—Algún día… —suspiré abatida.

—¿Qué pasa? Bueno… más bien ¿qué pasará? —preguntó con curiosidad

—Edward no querrá hacerlo, siempre ha querido proteger mi humanidad —le expliqué.

—Eso explica muchas cosas… —murmuró para sí mismo.

Encendió en coche y antes de ponernos en marcha de nuevo me revolvió el pelo con ternura. Yo sonreí plenamente satisfecha… había recuperado a Emmett.

Emmett condujo con cuidado hasta llevarme a la mansión Cullen, donde estaba Alice en la puerta esperándonos con cara de asesina en serie.

—¡Emmett Cullen! —chilló en cuanto pusimos un pie fuera del coche— ¿Se puede saber a donde la has llevado? ¡Llevo más de treinta minutos esperando!

—Enana, no protestes… la he traído de vuelta de una pieza y sin derramar ni una gota de su sangre —le dijo Emmett tranquilamente.

Alice no le dijo nada, tan sólo saltó sobre su espalda y comenzaron a pelearse en broma. Segundos después Rose apareció en la puerta de entrada, me tomó de la mano y me arrastró hasta el interior de la casa.

—Déjalos, ya se cansarán— me dijo con una sonrisa.

Yo sólo sonreí, me gustaba mucho la relación que ahora mantenía con ella, yo sabía que era una buena persona y me trataba con mucha ternura y cariño, algo extraño si recordaba mi sueño y todo lo que había pasado entre nosotras hasta mi regreso de Isla Esme con un nuevo habitante en mi cuerpo. Me gustaba esa relación con ella, me hacía sentirme en casa de nuevo.

Cuando levanté la mirada hacia la sala, Esme estaba en el sofá ojeando una revista y Edward estaba sentando al piano, sus manos cerradas en puños que descansaban en sus rodillas y tenía la cabeza inclinada hacia delante. No podía ver la expresión de su cara, pero podría jurar que no era muy serena. Sin volverse ni decir nada se puso en pie y salió de la habitación a toda prisa. Me quedé en silencio mirando hacia la puerta por donde se había ido con el corazón en los pies. Ya no me dolía su indiferencia porque sabía que para él no era indiferente, pero también sabía que no era como antes… él por mí solo sentía desprecio y eso era lo que me estaba matando.

Sentí una suave y fría caricia en mi mejilla, volví la cabeza hacia Rosalie y ella me miraba con lástima. Sonreí pesadamente para tranquilizarla, aunque lo que me apetecía realmente era salir de allí corriendo y ponerme a llorar, pero no le daría ese gusto a Edward… si él me aborrecía, yo lo ignoraría.

Estuve el resto de la tarde en casa de los Cullen, las horas pasaron rápidamente entre las bromas de Emmett y Alice… los dos se habían percatado de mi estado de ánimo y se habían confabulado para hacer sonreír a Bella, se lo agradecía, aunque sonreír era lo que menos me apetecía, lo hice por ellos.

Esa tarde no volví a ver a Edward, a decir verdad no volví a verlo en todo el fin de semana y eso me ponía ansiosa. Él no tenerlo a mi lado ya era duro, pero el ni siquiera poder verlo acababa conmigo. Lo necesitaba… estaba desando que llegase el lunes para al menos compartir mi mesa de biología con él, aunque tuviese puesta aquella máscara de indiferencia.

La noche del viernes tuve un sueño muy vivido, escuché como se abría la ventana y como rechinaba la tabla del suelo que estaba floja junto a la ventana. Después la habitación se llenó del sonido de la mecedora meciéndose acompasadamente. El aroma indudable de Edward inundó el ambiente y la suave cadencia de su respiración era como la mejor canción de cuna, me relajó e hizo que mis sueños fuesen tranquilos y sosegados. Sonreí entre sueños imaginándolo con una expresión tranquila mirándome dormir, como tantas veces lo había hecho. Fantaseé con un despertar entre sus brazos con cientos de besos repartidos por mi rostro… como tantas otras veces. En mi cabeza no dejaba de repetir "Edward, te amo" y estaba segura de que lo buscaba a tientas en mi vacía y cálida cama. Necesitaba su frío cuerpo presionando el mío, necesitaba sus susurros para que mis sueños fuesen dulces. Lo necesitaba a él… a mi lado.

Al llegar la mañana unas frías caricias me despertaron muy temprano.

—Edward… —murmuré medio adormilada.

—Lo siento cariño, soy Alice —me contestó en un susurro.

Me levanté de la cama pesadamente evitando que las lágrimas descendiesen por mis mejillas… me había hecho ilusiones… falsas ilusiones. Edward no estaría en mi habitación, eso era algo absurdo.

Alice me arrastró hasta la ducha, me esperaba un largo día al lado de las chicas Cullen. Desayuné y salimos directas a buscar a Rosalie y a Esme. Ambas nos esperaban en la puerta principal apoyadas en el descapotable de la rubia.

Sonreí al verlas, bueno, al menos lo intenté, aunque el amago de sonrisa se me espachurró en la cara provocando una extraña mueca. Rose me abrazó con cariño y una mirada cálida de Esme me hizo, al menos, esbozar una verdadera sonrisa.

Nos subimos al ostentoso descapotable de Rosalie, y antes de que ella arrancase a toda velocidad levanté la vista y en una de las ventanas del piso superior Edward nos observaba mientras nos íbamos. Su mirada parecía atormentada… ¿qué le estaba pasando? ¿Sería cómo en mi sueño y se estaría debatiendo en si dejarme o no entrar en su vida? Intenté no pensar demasiado en el tema para no estropear la salida de compras con las chicas. Si ya no tenía muchos ánimos, el pensar en él me hacía parecer más desganada.

El día pasó entre probador y probador, de tienda en tienda y de vestido en vestido. Perdí la cuenta de las bolsas que Alice cargaba en sus manos y no era capaz de explicarme como poco a poco todas iban desapareciendo en el minúsculo maletero del M3 de Rosalie… pero por extraño que parezca todas iban entrando y dejando espacio para muchas más.

A media tarde, después de una suculenta comida que disfruté recibiendo alguna que otra mirada de asco, les pedí a las chicas que me dejasen acercarme a una librería mientras ellas se perdían entre los percheros de alguna boutique. No tuvieron problemas y quedamos en encontrarnos treinta minutos después.

Entré en la librería sin estar muy segura de lo que estaba buscando, realmente había ido a allí por escapar un poco de la hiperactividad de Alice que estaba poniendo mis nervios al límite. Estaba revisando una estantería cuando lo vi. Mi respiración se quedó atorada en mis bronquios y creo que la sangre abandonó por completo mi cara haciéndome parecer un cadáver andante.

Sus dientes blancos relucían en una interminable sonrisa, su cabello negro se mecía suavemente al vaivén de su cuerpo mientras reía y sus ojos… esos ojos negros que tanto añoraba, brillaban con inocencia, como a mí tanto me gustaba y como tanto echaba de menos. Estaba con Quil y Embry mirando unos libros que, supuse, serían para la escuela. Los tres reían y bromeaban animadamente sin pensar el futuro que se les avecinaba, eran sólo unos niños disfrutando de una tarde en el centro comercial.

El alma se me encogió ante la idea de lo que les deparaba, eso que ellos ni siquiera sospechaban. En sólo unos meses se convertirían en unas perfectas armas para matar vampiros... me estremecí solo de imaginarlos acabado con Laurent.

Jake no levantó la vista ni me miró ni una sola vez, claro, no me reconocía. Pero eso no evitó que durante un rato lo siguiese con la mirada y estuviese pendiente de cada uno de sus movimientos. Su voz, todavía con matices infantiles, su rostro redondeado dándole ese tierno aspecto aniñado, el brillo sincero de sus ojos… era mi Jake. Era mi sol personal, mi puerto seguro. Ese a quién amaba, a quien quería cómo un hermano, al que confiaría la vida de mi propia hija sin dudarlo ni un segundo… no podía esperar para estar a su lado, para pasar las horas muertas en aquel garaje y beber soda caliente…

El tiempo se pasó demasiado deprisa, cuando me día cuenta los tres abandonaron la tienda y me percaté de que casi había pasado una hora ahí dentro observándolo. Salí a toda prisa sin comprar nada… conociendo a Alice tendría que estar histérica, al estar con Jake no podría verme. Me subí a las escaleras mecánicas para ir al piso inferior, estaban vacías e iban demasiado lentas, así que olvidando mi torpeza natural, decidí bajarlas saltándolas de dos en dos para llegar antes. Pero claro, mi mala suerte nunca me abandona, mis pies se liaron entre sí de un modo totalmente inexplicable provocando mi falta de equilibrio. Para poder mantenerme en pie di dos pasos en falso y me agarré como pude al pasamano para no rodar escaleras abajo. Un dolor punzante en el tobillo izquierdo me indicó que mi pie estaba torcido en un ángulo poco normal… y eso dolía.

Entre la multitud que se agolpaba frente a un par de puestos, vislumbré una cabellera caramelo y unos ojos dorados que me miraban preocupados.

—¡Bella! —gritó Esme sobre el murmullo de la gente.

Corrió a velocidad humana hasta donde me encontraba, apoyada en una barandilla para no tener que soportar nada de peso en mi pie izquierdo. Intenté que mi rostro no reflejara el dolor que estaba sintiendo, pero no debía de hacerlo muy bien porque el entrecejo de Esme estaba fruncido.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó preocupada.

Sólo asentí, viéndome incapaz de abrir la boca para que no se me escapase una exclamación de dolor.

— ¿Qué te ha pasado? —dijo mirando mi postura poco normal y parando su mirada en mi pie izquierdo que estaba débilmente apoyado sobre los dedos.

Se acuclilló e inspeccionó mi pie con cuidado para no hacerme daño. Movió la cabeza de lado a lado negativamente y mientras se ponía en pie sacó el móvil de su bolso y después de marcar lo apoyó en su oreja.

—Alice ya la he encontrado… sí, lo sé… la llevaré con Carlisle… llamad a Emmett para que venga a buscaros… un beso, pasadlo bien.

Sólo podía mirarla absorta en la dulzura de su mirada mientras hablaba con Alice. Se notaba cuanto quería a su familia, cuanto se preocupaba de las personas que amaba. Envidié no ser parte de su familia como antes, añoré más que nunca sus abrazos y sus palabras de cariño. Para mí había sido como una madre, cuidándome y protegiéndome como si de verdad lo fuera. Y la desconfianza con la que me había tratado días atrás, dolía como dagas envenenadas clavándose directamente en el corazón.

—Sube —dijo mostrándome su espalda.

Obedecí sin decir ni una palabra, y tranquilamente me llevó hasta el subterráneo dónde había dejado Rosalie su coche aparcado. Intenté no prestar demasiada atención a la gente que nos miraba con curiosidad. No debía de ser muy normal que ella me cargase de ese modo en un centro comercial a rebosar un sábado por la tarde.

Llegamos al coche en un par de minutos y con delicadeza me dejo sobre mis pies para que pudiese entrar en él. Ella también entró y en silencio lo puso en marcha y salió del aparcamiento. Nos encontramos con un embotellamiento, suspiré abatida y me dejé caer contra el sillón. Esme me miró y me sonrió con ternura, por primera vez desde que los había encontrado su sonrisa era tierna y dedicada a mí. Un calor inundó mi pecho, había despertado algo en ella. Algo era algo.

—No te preocupes, en seguida llegamos —dijo en un susurro.

Volví a asentir con la cabeza, parecía que mi voz se había perdido porque me veía incapaz de decir ni una sola palabra. Esme me miraba con la curiosidad reflejada en sus pupilas, desearía saber en lo que estaba pensando, en lo que creía sobre mí.

—¿A qué le temes? —pregunté con un hilo de voz.

—Ahora ya a nada —dijo clavando sus ojos en los míos.

La miré con incredulidad, no entendía a que se estaba refiriendo exactamente.

—Carlisle me lo contó todo —susurró desviando la mirada, como si le diese vergüenza saber algo que no debería—. Aun así tenía mis dudas, pero esta tarde se han disipado todas.

Yo continuaba mirándola, completamente absorta en mis pensamientos, intentando entender cómo y por qué había cambiado su actitud conmigo.

—No lo entiendo —dije por fin con la voz rota.

—Ayer cuando estuviste en casa, vi como mirabas a Edward —me explicó en un tono de voz dulce—. Y hoy te he visto con mis hijas. Cariño, intento ponerme en tu piel y se me desgarra el pecho solo de imaginar por todo lo estás pasando.

Ahí ya no pude más, estaba demasiado sensible por tantos cambios y mi pie dolía horrores y no pude evitar que las lágrimas abandonasen mis ojos una vez más. Intentaba acallar los sollozos pero me estaba costando.

—Háblame de Nessie por favor —dijo en un susurro —¿cómo es físicamente?

Tragué en seco y respiré hondo, preparándome para la llantina que estaba a punto de soltar. Echaba de menos a mi hija más que a nadie y el sólo mencionar su nombre era como dar rienda suelta al tsunami que hacía desbordar mis ojos.

—Se parece mucho a Edward —conseguí decir —. Tiene mis ojos pero tiene su mismo color de pelo, aunque es rizado como el de mi padre. Su piel es blanca pero tiene las mejillas sonrosadas, no brilla con la luz del sol… es el ser más bello que he visto en mi vida.

Esme sonrió de nuevo con esa ternura infinita que solo ella poseía y con extrema delicadeza alzó su mano y secó mis lágrimas, lo que provocó muchas más y que los sollozos incontrolables inundasen mi pecho.

—¿Por qué se llama Nessie? —preguntó con curiosidad.

—Su nombre es Renesmee Carlie Cullen, Renesmee es una mezcla de tu nombre con el de mi madre Renée y Carlie de Charlie y Carlisle —le expliqué.

Sus ojos brillaron inexplicablemente, sin mediar palabra me abrazó y yo me derretí en sus brazos. Añoraba tanto esa calidez que emanaba, ese amor de madre que desprendía cada uno de sus poros. El llanto no cesó, pero cada vez era más dulce y las lágrimas eran alegres.

Cuando conseguí calmarme, continué explicándole cosas sobre Nessie, se asustó un poco al saber a la velocidad con la que crecía, pero se tranquilizó cuando supo que llegaría un momento en el que dejaría de hacerlo.

Entre risas y más lágrimas de felicidad, llegamos a la mansión Cullen, Carlisle nos esperaba en el porche, me cargó en brazos y me introdujo en la casa. Inspeccionó y vendó mi pie entre más risas, más bromas sobre mi torpeza y unas cuantas palabras de cariño que llegaron a lo más profundo de mi alma y Esme me llevó a mi casa conduciendo mi camioneta. La aparcó frente a la puerta y me ayudó a llegar hasta mi cama. Desapareció un par de minutos y luego regresó con un sándwich y un vaso de leche que puso en mi mesita de noche.

Se quedó mirándome con una expresión que no supe descifrar, parecía debatirse entre la ternura, el cariño, la curiosidad y el miedo...

—¿Lo amas mucho, verdad? —preguntó después de unos minutos.

Yo asentí en silencio.

—Es horrible ver cómo me ignora… sentirlo tan cerca pero a la vez tan lejos —susurré.

—No temas… las cosas caerán por su propio peso, lo que tenga que suceder, tarde o temprano sucederá.

* * *

Hola, hola!

Hoy he llegado unas horas tarde, tengo excusa, aunque no la voy a contar aquí, que son cosas de mi vida que nadie le importan. en fin, que me alegro mucho de que el capítulo anterior os haya gustado aunque fuese un poco repetitivo, que muchas gracias por lo reviews, hemos sobrepasado los 100 en solo 4 capítulos, y digo "hemos" porque vosotras también formáis parte de esto, este fic es tan mío como vuestro, ya que disfrutáis de él.

Un besote enorme y hasta el jueves.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6 — Mi cita con Tyler**

POV Bella

El sonido del despertador me sobresaltó y di un respingo sobre la cama. Me desperecé y me quedé mirando al techo pensativa. Era lunes… tenía que volver al instituto… hoy vería Edward de nuevo, me sentaría a su lado en biología y mañana sería mi esperada " _cita con Tyler_ " Alice me dijo que lo había visto y todo saldría bien, pero todavía me angustiaba la idea de que Edward al final decidiese no salvarme y aquella furgoneta me hiciese puré.

Decidí no pensar más, le haría caso a Esme y dejaría que las cosas cayesen por su propio peso, de todos modos, si Edward no me amaba y mañana era el último día de mi vida al menos no seguiría sufriendo por él. Me puse en pie y con decisión me preparé para otro largo día.

Mis expectativas de ver a Edward cayeron en picado cuando llegué al instituto y los otros Cullen estaban bajando del Jeep de Emmett. Mi cara debía reflejar la desesperación que sentía porque todas las miradas que recibía eran de lástima. Alice y Rosalie me miraron con ternura, Emmett me regaló una enorme sonrisa y Jasper me dijo un simple " _Hola_ " que me llegó al alma, ya que era la primera vez que él mostraba algún tipo de interés en mí, o al menos reparaba en mi presencia.

La mañana transcurrió pesadamente, las horas se me hacían eternas y no veía el momento de meterme en la cama y hacer que ese día se acabase para dar entrada al que cambiaria el resto de mi vida, o eso esperaba.

La tarde del lunes dio paso a la noche y me metí en la cama con las esperanzas de que el día siguiente cambiase el rumbo de mi vida. Me desperté varias veces durante la noche con la sensación de no estar sola, pero al encender la luz e inspeccionar un poco mi habitación me metía en la cama de nuevo con la angustia de pensar que me estaba volviendo loca, que lo que sentía por Edward estaba rozando la obsesión haciéndome imaginar cosas que mi subconsciente deseaba.

Por la mañana creí oír murmullos y un ligero rugido… pero lo achaqué de nuevo a mi loco subconsciente y a mi obsesión por Edward, pero unas frías caricias me despertaron por completo. Al abrir los ojos vi a Alice que me observaba con una enorme sonrisa y me arrastró literalmente de la cama embutiéndome en unos jeans demasiado ajustados y una camiseta azul con un escote demasiado sugerente.

—Alice… ¿por qué me obligas a ponerme esto? —le pregunté haciendo un puchero.

—Si estás muy guapa, tonta —me dijo sin prestarme atención mientras intentaba cepillar mi cabello.

—No es porque esté guapa o no, es que tu hermano no se fijará en estas cosas, siempre ha sido demasiado… ¿caballeroso? —en realidad pensaba que era un reprimido, pero eso no se lo diría Alice y menos sabiendo que Edward lo hacía por evitar hacerme daño.

—Ay… boba —me dijo con dulzura—. Que un chico no te diga que estás guapa no quiere decir que no se fije, Edward es muy especialito, pero tú lo sabrás mejor que nadie —dijo guiñándome un ojo.

De repente dirigió una mirada severa hacia la venta y yo la miré sin entender por qué.

—¿Qué haces? —le pregunté.

—Creí haber oído un ruido, pero no hay nada… —se disculpó.

Sabía que mentía, aunque realmente disimulaba muy bien como buena vampiro que era, pero sabía que había alguien ahí abajo.

—¡Nos vemos en clase! —gritó— bueno no… tú irás al hospital luego, dale un beso a Carlisle de mi parte— y sin más desapareció por mi ventana.

Bajé las escaleras y desayuné una barrita de cereales y un vaso de jugo, no tenía el estómago en su sitio, además ya lo tenía repleto de mariposas. Hoy tendría a Edward pegado a mi cuerpo, me abrazaría… al fin podría sentir sus brazos rodearme… sólo de imaginarlo ya se me ponían los bellos de punta.

Charlie no estaba como ya era costumbre, vivir con él me estaba resultando fácil, era casi como vivir sola. Tan solo le veía a la hora de la cena, ya que se iba a la comisaría o a pescar mucho antes de que yo me levantase. Pero aun así lo quería con locura y sé que, aunque no lo demostrase mucho, yo era importante para él.

Con mi madre las cosas no iban del todo bien, me reclamaba por mi falta de atención hacia ella, decía que la ignoraba y que apenas hablábamos. Y era verdad que lo estaba haciendo, me recriminaba a mi misma por no ser mejor con hija con ella, pero mi mayor preocupación en ese momento eran los Cullen, especialmente Edward.

Salí de casa con cuidado de no resbalar sobre el hielo, y ahí vi las cadenas que mi padre amablemente había puesto a mi monovolumen. Suspiré y un calorcito inexplicable me inundó el pecho… amaba a mi padre y esos pequeños gestos que demostraban lo importante que era para él.

Llegué a instituto conduciendo con precaución, no quería estrellarme antes de que la furgoneta quisiese aplastarme, así que puse mis cinco sentidos en la carretera para evitar cualquier contratiempo. Al llegar al estacionamiento el alma se me cayó a los pies, el Volvo de Edward todavía no había llegado, y en su lugar estaba el Jeep de Emmett. Miré a Alice y con su mirada me pedía perdón mil veces. Me encogí de hombros y bajé del coche con cuidado, tenía que alejarme de allí si quería seguir con vida, pero mis pies no parecían obedecer a mi cerebro, porque se movían pesadamente sobre el hielo del suelo.

Levanté mi mirada una vez más y un cabello broncíneo desordenado llamó mi atención justo detrás del Jeep. Mi corazón se saltó dos latidos y yo me quedé paralizada. Sólo era capaz de ver su cabeza caminando entre la gente, Alice dio un grito y cuando quise darme cuenta ya tenía la furgoneta de Tyler casi encima de mí.

No tenía tiempo para reaccionar, tapé mi cabeza con los brazos como acto reflejo e instantáneamente sentí dos fuertes brazos sujetándome la cintura, me caí al suelo y mi cabeza golpeó con fuerza contra el asfalto congelado. Tenía los ojos cerrados y no veía nada, sólo estaba concentrada en la persona que me rodeaba, junto a él estaba segura, me sentía protegida, sabía que nada me pasaría a su lado. Estaba tumbada sobre el suelo y podía percibir que su cuerpo estaba sobre el mío aunque no sentía ni un gramo de su peso.

Después de un sonoro crujido seguido del sonido de cristales rotos todo se quedó en silencio. Edward se incorporó a mi lado sin soltar mi cintura llevándose así mi cuerpo con el suyo. Quedamos sentados sobre el asfalto uno frente al otro, a muy pocos centímetros.

—Bella ¿cómo estás? —su voz sonó como música para mis oídos.

—Estoy bien —dije en un susurro.

—¿Seguro? Te has dado un buen golpe en la cabeza…

Asentí, aunque realmente la cabeza me dolía, pero no podía centrar mi atención en otra cosa que no fuese en que uno de sus brazos continuaba aferrado a mi cintura y nunca me había sentido tan feliz como en ese momento. Estaba a mi lado, tocándome, hablando conmigo. Los demás estudiantes no tardaron en rodear la zona afectada y sus voces se alzaban unas sobre otras preguntándome como estaba. Aunque yo apenas me daba cuenta de nada, sólo era consciente de sus ojos dorados y de su respiración acompasada mezclándose con la mía.

A los pocos minutos llegaron los servicios sanitarios y me subieron en una camilla, Edward miraba todo sin decir ni comentar nada, sólo lo justo para que lo dejasen a un lado y se preocupasen de Tyler y de mí. Me pusieron un collarín y el coche patrulla de Charlie también hizo acto de presencia en el lugar, no tardé mucho en ver su cara de angustia buscándome entre la gente. Se acercó a mi camilla y sujetó mi mano con fuerza.

—¡Bella, Bella! ¿cómo estás? —preguntaba asustado.

—Papá estoy bien, tranquilo —intenté tranquilizarlo.

No me hizo caso y fue a preguntárselo a uno de los efectivos sanitarios que me estaban atendiendo. Yo continuaba con mis ojos clavados en Edward, intentaba convencerme de que todo eso estaba pasando realmente, que de verdad significaba algo para él porque me había salvado.

Me metieron en la ambulancia y justo antes de que cerrasen las puertas recordé algo.

—Papá estoy bien, ni se te ocurra llamar a mamá —grité desde el interior.

Pude escuchar la risa de Edward desde el asiento delantero de la ambulancia, y ese sonido me alegró de tal modo que la maquina que controlaba los latidos de mi corazón pitaba erráticamente. Uno de los enfermeros me miró preocupado, pero mi corazón poco a poco fue volviendo a la normalidad.

No tardamos en llegar al hospital, parecía extraño, pero apenas sentía esa sensación de _dejavú_ que se suponía que debería tener, en cambio todo a mi alrededor parecía ir a cámara rápida. No era consciente de las enfermeras revoloteando a mi alrededor, ni de las disculpas constantes de Tyler tumbado en la camilla de al lado. Mi atención estaba puesta al cien por cien a la puerta, esperando a que mi perpetuo salvador la cruzase para poder perderme una vez más en el caramelo líquido de su mirada.

Pero no apareció, en su lugar Carlisle entró preocupado y algo apurado hasta que se detuvo frente a mi camilla. Me miró las constantes y le pidió a una de las enfermeras que los resultados de todos los exámenes que me hicieran fuesen directamente hasta él. Me tranquilizaba ser paciente suya, si confiaba a ciegas en el buen hacer de un medico, ese era Carlisle Cullen. Después de preguntarme unas doscientas veces si me encontraba bien o tenía algún dolor, fue a resignado a atender a Tyler, que tenía un corte bastante feo en su frente.

Pasados unos minutos Edward entró en la habitación y mi respiración se detuvo… ¿por qué hasta después de haber rodado conmigo por el suelo parecía recién sacado de un anuncio? Me sonrió de lado y me quedé paralizada, su sonrisa pareció crecer más al ver mi reacción, pero era algo que era superior a mí, en cuanto Edward entraba en un radio de doscientos kilómetros Bella perdía toda voluntad y no era más que un amasijo de huesos y carne a merced de mis estúpidas hormonas.

Se acercó, con sus movimientos pausados y elegantes y se sentó a los pies de mi camilla.

—¿Cómo estás? —preguntó sin apartar su mirada de mí.

" _Nerviosa_ " Quise decir, pero fui incapaz de pronunciar palabra.

Su sonrisa creció… ¡Diablos! Había olvidado que puede leerme… su sonrisa pareció crecer más.

" _No te rías de mí_ " Le recriminé mentalmente al a vez que fruncía el ceño.

Nunca lo había pensado pero que ahora pudiese leer mi pensamiento tenía un lado bueno, ahora podría enviarle mensajes sin que nadie se diese cuenta.

—Estoy bien —dije en un murmullo—. Sólo me duele un poco la cabeza.

—Lo siento —me dijo mientras bajaba la mirada—. Debería haber tenido un poco más de cuidado, no quería hacerte daño.

—Estoy bien, de verdad… habría sido peor si no estuvieses ahí.

Nos escuchaba y no me creía lo que estaba pasando, después de días y noches llorando y suplicando por estar a su lado, nuestra primera conversación estaba teniendo lugar en un hospital, en presencia de su padre, al lado de un humano con conmoción cerebral y conmigo tirada en una camilla con un estúpido e inservible collarín.

Sonrió de nuevo ante mis pensamientos, de verdad tendría que acostumbrarme a no pensar tantas tonterías en su presencia, me dejaría en ridículo doce de cada diez veces.

—No te pones en ridículo, en realidad me encanta —susurró lo suficiente bajo como para que solo yo lo escuchase… y bueno… también Carlisle.

Ante eso no pude contestar… ¿Por qué de repente era tan amable? ¿Por qué ahora me decía esas cosas?

—Lo hablaremos en otro momento, es algo difícil de explicar mientras tenemos público —volvió a susurrar.

Asentí, aunque realmente no entendía lo que pasaba, no estaba acostumbrada a este tipo de conversaciones mentales y me ponía algo nerviosa que contestase a mis preguntas antes si quieres de poder pensarlas.

Nos quedamos en silencio, mirándonos mutuamente, mientras yo me sonrojaba e intentaba no pensar en algo estúpido. Un rato más tarde Carlisle apareció con una radiografía y el semblante serio.

—Bella —me dijo con voz contenida—. Estás bien, puedes irte a casa.

Yo asentí, pero su ceño fruncido no me gustaba nada.

—Carlisle, ¿algo va mal? —pregunté algo preocupada.

— No… bueno, no lo sé —dijo preocupado, Edward lo miraba fijamente, parecía que estaba leyendo en su mente algo que no le gustaba demasiado—. Hay algún problema con tu expediente y alguna prueba, pero no es algo que te pase a ti, puedes estar tranquila que estás perfectamente.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —pregunté de nuevo— No lo entiendo.

—En los exámenes que te hemos realizado hoy no hay pruebas que hayas tenido un golpe en la cabeza lo suficiente fuerte para estar en coma, como dices que has estados cuando vivías en Arizona.

Me costó asimilar lo que pretendía decirme. Pero enseguida lo entendí.

—¿Creéis que he mentido sobre eso? —pregunté en un murmullo.

—No —contesto Edward muy seguro.

Lo miré sorprendida, pasando mi mirada de él a Carlisle alternativamente.

—En tu historial consta un accidente y tus días en coma en un hospital de Phoenix —me dijo Carlisle—. Pero es extraño que en tu cuerpo no haya evidencias físicas de eso. He intentado acceder a los exámenes que te hicieron en aquel hospital, pero parece que han desaparecido.

" _Eso es muy extraño_ " pensé.

—Mucho —corroboró Edward.

Lo miré haciendo un mohín, me costaba hacerme a la idea de que pudiese escucharme.

—Te acostumbrarás… algún día —me dijo con una sonrisa.

—No lo creo —contesté.

—Bueno —dijo Carlisle para hacerse notar—. Bella estás bien, pero es mejor que vayas a casa y descanses, el jefe Swan está esperando en el pasillo para llevarte.

Asentí y le di las gracias. Mi mirada se posó en Edward una vez más, mi dios heleno… suspiré.

—Después hablamos —me susurró cerca del oído.

Asentí con una sonrisa y me fui caminando despacio para encontrarme con mi padre. En cuanto me vio me estrechó con fuerza entre sus brazos, yo le devolví el abrazo y me dejé llevar por el momento, tenía que aprovechar cualquier ocasión para demostrarle mi cariño, tenía los días contados como humana y debía dejarle un buen recuerdo de mí.

Me llevó hasta casa y después de mucho insistir, accedió a volver a su trabajo, no sin antes hacerme prometer que lo llamaría ante cualquier problema y que me pasaría el día tumbada. En cuanto dejé de oír el motor del coche patrulla, fui a mi habitación y me puse mi ropa de dormir, mi camiseta agujereada y mis pantalones raídos eran lo más cómodo que me podía echar encima. Pasé por la cocina, cogí algo de comer en el refrigerador y me dejé caer en el sofá dispuesta a pasarme un día de relax en mi propia casa. Tenía demasiado en que pensar, lo que más vueltas daba en mi cabeza era el extraño cambio de actitud de Edward hacia mí. No es que me quejara, todo lo contrario, pero era extraño que de rehuirme pasase a susurrarme al oído.

El timbre de la puerta me sacó de mis cavilaciones… me puse en pie y a regañadientes fui hasta la puerta arrastrando mis pies. Y cuando la abrí casi me caigo del susto. En el umbral estaba Edward, con su mejor sonrisa y una bolsa con comida en la mano. Me sonrió de ese modo que sólo él sabía hacerlo y mi corazón se detuvo. La cabeza empezó a darme vueltas y tuve que sujetarme a la puerta para no perder el equilibrio mientras mis mejillas se teñían de rojo.

" _Respira Bella_ " me recriminaba mentalmente.

Edward se rio disimuladamente.

—No hagas eso —le recriminé.

—¿El qué? —preguntó divertido.

—Ya es bastante malo que puedas leerme para que encima te burles de mí —le dije haciendo un mohín.

—No me burlo —dijo traspasándome con la mirada—. Simplemente que eres… rara… y eso me llama la atención.

—Gracias —contesté irónica—. Lo más bonito que le puedes decir a una chica es " _Eres rara y me llamas la atención"_

Volvió a reírse y sus ojos brillaron con ternura.

—¿Vas a dejarme pasar o seguirás recriminándome que me resultes fascinante? —preguntó.

Me eché hacia un lado y con un movimiento de la mano le invité a que pasara, lo hizo, y al pasar su aroma me golpeó nublando mis sentidos. Un poco más y me lanzo a su cuello.

 _"Contrólate Bella… ¡Mierda! ¡Cullen no te rías!"_

Cabizbaja… sin atreverme a ver sus ojos de nuevo por miedo a caer una vez más en la tentación y pensar mil estupideces, me choqué contra algo duro y frio… ¿la pared? No tendría tanta suerte. Sus manos me rodearon para que no llegase a tocar el suelo y la sangre que se acumulaba en mis mejillas sería suficiente para hacerle una transfusión a un moribundo.

—¿Siempre eres tan patosa? —preguntó aguantándose una carcajada.

—Ya te acostumbrarás… en menos de una semana tu padre tendrá que tratarme de una conmoción cerebral — " _o de combustión espontanea_ "

Ok, genial… esto de que pueda escucharme es realmente molesto, quien sabe lo que acabará pensando sobre mí, mis pensamientos no dejaban nada la imaginación.

—Anda, ven —me tomó de la mano y me arrastró hasta el sofá—. Ya te he dicho que me encanta escucharte, no te preocupes.

No era capaz de pronunciar palabra. Sus ojos me miraban y los míos estaban perdidos y ahogados en los suyos. Nunca entendería porque me era tan sencillo colgarme de su mirada, porque con un solo movimiento yo ajustaba mi posición a la suya como si fuese un apéndice más de su cuerpo. Él era la razón por la que respiraba, la razón por la que mi corazón latía tan desaforadamente. ¿Corazón? ¡Dios mío! Lo tenía a mil revoluciones por minuto, latía tanta velocidad que parecía salírseme del pecho, y cuanto más lo pensaba más rápido latía.

—Tranquila —susurró sentándose a mi lado en el sofá.

Me descolgué de su mirada y cabeceé para sacudirme el aturdimiento. Que fácil me era caer y ser sólo una marioneta en sus manos.

—¿A qué viene esto? —pregunté.

—Me preocupo por ti, sabía que estarías sola y te he traído algo de comer —contestó tranquilamente en un dulce tono de voz.

¿Por qué era tan perfecto? ¿Por qué al mirarlo se me había olvidado lo que iba a decir? Tonta Bella… ¡despierta!

—Me refiero a tu cambio de actitud, hace dos días no me podías ni ver y hoy… además de salvarme la vida, te comportas como si fueses otro Edward… — _"Mi Edward"_

—Yo también he despertado —dijo sin perder la sonrisa.

—Tú no duermes —espeté sin pensar.

Suspiró y una mueca extraña se dibujó en su cara.

—¿Por qué…? —se detuvo y pareció replantearse su pregunta —¿Cómo es que conoces tanto acerca de los vampiros?

Ahora suspiré yo… ¿qué le decía? ¿La verdad? Fijé mi vista en la alfombra, intentando encontrar algo interesante en ella que evadiese mi mente de los recuerdos de mi sueño y echase todo a perder.

—¿No te has enterado todavía? —pregunté sin atreverme a mirarlo.

—Más o menos, el accidente, tu sueño... aunque mi familia se esfuerce, es muy difícil ocultar lo que piensan y Emmett es el eslabón más débil en ese sentido.

Lo miré con la boca abierta por la sorpresa.

—¿Te has aprovechado de la debilidad de Emmett? —pregunté.

—No es tan malo como parece —se excusó y desvió la mirada avergonzado— Además, metería la pata tarde o temprano, no sé cómo has confiado en él para contarle algo así.

Reí sin ganas, tenía razón… como siempre.

—No siempre —dijo deslumbrándome.

Y me perdí de nuevo, quizá sería porque llevaba demasiado tiempo sin mirarlo directamente, pero me extremadamente fácil sucumbir a sus encantos. Mi cuerpo reaccionaba instantáneamente al mínimo estimulo y él no parecía ser consciente de ello.

—¿En qué te has equivocado? —pregunté con hilo de voz encontrando la poca cordura que me quedaba.

—Contigo.

Me estremecí, una corriente eléctrica recorrió mi cuerpo desde la punta de mis pies hasta cada uno de los cabellos de mi cabeza y si no fuese porque estaba sentada habría acabado en el suelo sin remedio.

—Creí que serías una humana más —continuó—, y resultaste ser una excepción entre ellos. Creí que serías una amenaza y desde que estás aquí la familia parece incluso más feliz. Creí que mi vida no tendría sent… —se detuvo y clavó sus ojos en los míos—. Hablo demasiado cuando estás cerca, no lo entiendo —murmuró para sí mismo.

Lo miré perpleja ¿qué intentaba decirme? Y ¿qué era eso que iba a decir y al final se calló?

—Te he traído algo de chocolate —volvió a hablar—. Alice me dijo que te gustaba y pensé que te apetecería un poco.

Tomé lo que me entregaba.

—Gracias —contesté todavía aturdida.

Comí en silencio, intentando mantener la vista y mi atención en el programa de televisión que supuestamente estábamos viendo. Pero fracasaba estrepitosamente. Aunque mi cuerpo y mi vista estaban fijos en aquella pantalla, mi mente vagaba lejos haciéndose miles de preguntas y ninguna tenía contestación. Inexplicablemente las palabras de Esme volvieron a irrumpir en mi cabeza.

 _"Las cosas caerán por su propio peso, lo que tenga que suceder, tarde o temprano sucederá"_

—¿De verdad estaba enamorado de ti? —su pregunta me sobresaltó y di un respigo acabando en el suelo.

 _"Típico de Bella"_

Antes de que pudiese reaccionar ya estaba de nuevo sentada en el sofá con una de sus manos en mi espalda.

—Vas a tener que hacerte un seguro de vida… —dijo carcajeándose—, creo que lo tuyo no es normal, parece que todo lo que puede pasarte, te pasa por partida doble.

Sonreí ante lo acido de su comentario, seguro que no imaginaba que estaba tan cerca de la realidad y eso que no había contado a nadie ni la mitad.

—¿Lo harás? —me preguntó, lo mire indecisa—. Contármelo, si me incumbe creo que tengo derecho.

—No sé si sería buena idea —murmuré—. Qué tú lo sepas todo, solo liaría las cosas. Es mejor así, créeme.

—¿Pero me dirás algo? —me miró a través de sus pestañas y me embaucó de nuevo.

—¿Qué quieres saber? —pregunté casi sin darme cuenta.

—¿Estaba enamorado de ti?

Asentí.

—Nos casamos y me convertiste —susurré.

—¿Eras una más de nosotros? —algo llameó en sus ojos cuando hizo esa pregunta.

Asentí de nuevo sin valor para abrir mi boca.

—Otra pegunta… —continuó sin dejarme tiempo para reaccionar— ¿Qué le has hecho a mi hermana Rosalie para que ahora parezca una gatita en lugar de la leona que es siempre?

Sonreí ante los adjetivos que había utilizado para Rosalie, yo nunca habría sacado esas conclusiones.

—Sé que ella sabe algo, siempre evita pensar en eso ¿qué le has dicho?—continuó preguntando.

—Es algo entre ella y yo...

—Y Carlisle —me cortó

—Sí, Carlisle también lo sabe —confirmé.

—No me gustan los secretos —dijo negando con la cabeza.

—Ni a mí que me lean la mente… pero la vida no es justa.

Volví a intentar concentrar mi atención en la televisión, pero la vida sexual del caballito de mar que estaban emitiendo en Discobery no era precisamente el eje de mi mundo. Así que mi mente volvía a tomar rienda suelta pensando en la persona que estaba sentada a centímetros de mí. Podía olerlo, podía oír su respiración, lenta y acompasada. Podía imaginarme apoyando mi cabeza sobre ese pecho… ¡Bella, Bella, Bella, detente!

Me puse en pie de un salto y me fui hasta la cocina a buscarme un vaso de agua y para escapar del poder que tenía sobre mí, tengo que reconocerlo, me sentía completamente vulnerable ante él. Mientras enjuagaba el vaso que había utilizado noté una respiración fría en la parte posterior de mi cuello.

—No hullas, por favor —me susurró al oído.

Mi cuerpo respondió estremeciéndose y poniendo de punta cada uno de mis vellos… noté como sus manos aferraban mi cintura y su respiración se agitaba en mi nuca. Mi mente se quedó en blanco, no era capaz de reaccionar, no era capaz de hilar dos palabras seguidas, no era capaz de hacer que mis labios se moviesen para intentar soltar alguna palabra. Estaba paralizada y a su merced, podría hacer conmigo lo que quisiese en ese momento.

Con un rápido y certero movimiento de sus manos me giró y quedamos cara a cara. Su aliento se mezclaba con el mío y nuestras miradas estaban encadenadas por un lazo invisible. Mi respiración estaba agitada. Mi corazón desbocado, latía con tanta fuerza que parecía que de un momento a otro mis costillas se romperían para dejar paso a mi alma que quería abandonar mi cuerpo.

Su perfecto rostro estaba en tensión, en sus ojos se leía el debate interior que estaba sufriendo en ese momento. Mi cabeza daba vueltas y me amenacé a mi misma mentalmente para no dejar de respirar y estropear ese maravilloso momento.

Milímetro a milímetro sus labios se iban acercando a los míos, segundo a segundo estaban más cerca y yo más ansiosa. Recurrí a todas las reservas de autocontrol con las que contaba para no saltar a su cuello y devorarlo sin pensar en nada más, gracias a que estaba totalmente paralizada sino, no habrían sido suficientes.

Sus manos me estrecharon con fuerza contra su cuerpo, el mío se amoldó al suyo como si siempre ese hubiese sido su lugar, como el perfecto puzle que sabía que éramos. Y al fin sus labios rozaron los míos. Fue un roce casi inexistente, fue una caricia casi involuntaria. Pero suficiente para romper todas las barreras y levantar mis brazos para rodear su cuello y para que mis dedos se perdiesen entre sus cabellos.

Un gemido ahogado salió de su garganta y envolvió mi espalda con sus brazos acercándome más a su cuerpo si eso fuese posible. Sus labios sobre los míos se movían pausadamente, pero con una pasión desbordada, me estaba volviendo loca. Su sabor se mezclaba con el mío, su lengua se enredaba con la mía, todas mis suplicas, todos mis ruegos, cada una de mis plegarias habían sido escuchadas y se estaban cumpliendo por fin haciéndome completamente feliz.

Nos separamos jadeando, buscando el aire que nos faltaba. Pegó su frente a la mía y dejó escapar un suspiro. Lentamente se apartó de mí y me miró. Sus ojos estaban completamente negros. Sus facciones estaban duras y marcadas. No entendía lo que estaba pensando en ese momento.

Me soltó y dio dos pasos atrás alejándose de mí. No lo entendía… ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

—Lo… lo… lo siento — balbuceó mirando al suelo.

Yo lo miraba incrédula, ¿por qué me pedía perdón por el mejor beso que me había dado? Sin levantar la cabeza dio media vuelta y desapareció. Cuando oí como se cerraba la puerta principal sentí como si mundo se hubiese parado… ya nada importaba.

No sé cómo ni cuando fui consciente de lo que me rodeaba. Pero ya había oscurecido y yo estaba sentada en la cocina apoyando mi espalda en el refrigerador. Notaba las lágrimas resecas tensionando la piel de mis mejillas y mi garganta estaba adolorida como si hubiese estado sollozando durante horas.

Me puse en pie con dificultad y todos mis músculos me recordaron su existencia a base de pinchazos por partes de mi cuerpo que creía insensibles. Subí las escaleras con lentitud y me dirigí hasta el baño. Abrí el grifo de agua caliente y me metí justo debajo, sin haberme quitado la ropa si quiera. Volví a perder la noción del tiempo, y reaccioné cuando unas frías manos me acariciaron el rostro con ternura.

Levanté la mirada y Alice me tendía una toalla para que saliese de allí. Me envolví con ella y despacio volví a mi habitación. Me senté en la cama y no sé el tiempo que perdí mirando mis manos arrugadas a causa de la humedad.

—Lo siento —susurró Alice.

—No lo sientas —le contesté con voz ronca mientras las lágrimas volvían a hacer acto de presencia.

* * *

 **Hola, hola!**

 **Espero que os esté gustando la historias, bienvenida a las nuevas lectoras y muchas gracias por estar ahí a mis lectoras fieles.**

 **Un besote, Naobi.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7 —Dejándome llevar…**

POV Edward

Me costó controlar aquel ataque de ira cuando me dijeron que Isabella sería un vampiro y formaría parte de la familia. Estar cerca de ella no me molestaba, pero pensar que un humano eligiese ese camino por voluntad propia no entraba en mi forma de pensar. Era totalmente absurdo que alguien quisiese vivir en esta no vida.

Nos fuimos a casa después de que Rose nos avisase de que Isabella se había ido. Al llegar, tanto Carlisle como ella, tenían su mente bloqueada intentando no pensar en la conversación que habían tenido con Isabella. Eso me ponía nervioso y de muy mal humor, así que me quedé sentado en el sofá durante horas sin hablar con nadie. Jasper me miraba de reojo pero no se atrevía a hablarme… no quise ni mirar en lo que pensaban sobre mí, seguro que mi imagen en esos momentos daba demasiado miedo.

El sonido del teléfono me sobresaltó, estaba tan absorto en mis pensamientos que fue capaz de sorprenderme. Cuando descolgué el auricular nadie contestó del otro lado, sólo podía oír una respiración entrecortada y un corazón latiendo frenéticamente. Sólo un nombre vino a mi mente: Isabella.

¿Pero es que habría algo en mi vida que no tuviese nada que ver con ella? Claro que lo había pero estaba obsesionado con ella de tal forma que todo me la recordaba. Me negaba a mi mismo buscar el motivo de esa obsesión y se lo achacaba al hecho de que no sabía nada sobre ella y le tenía miedo, pero algo me decía que ese no era el único motivo.

Antes de que Alice acabase de hablar con ella, salí de mi casa a toda velocidad perdiéndome en el bosque, dejé que mis pies alcanzasen la máxima velocidad y serpenteé entre los frondosos árboles. La sensación de libertad era indescriptible y no pude evitar que una sonrisa curvase mis labios. Hacía mucho tiempo que no disfrutaba tanto de una salida nocturna.

Frené en seco al llegar al borde de un acantilado y embelesado me quedé mirando el reflejo de la luna sobre la calmosa agua de mar. Allí era todo más sencillo. Allí ningún pensamiento alteraba mi estado de ánimo. Sólo estábamos la noche, el mar y yo.

La suave brisa revolvía mi cabello y me traía el fresco aroma del agua salada. Entre esa calma y esa serenidad cada vez que cerraba mis ojos la imagen de Isabella aparecía ante ellos. No sabía lo que esa insignificante humana había hecho en mi familia, pero todo estaba realmente del revés, todo giraba en torno a ella y hasta yo, sin proponérmelo, pensaba en ella más de lo que debería. Había algo en ella que me inquietaba y a la vez me fascinaba, tenía un secreto, eso lo había deducido porque cuando estaba cerca de ella intentaba pensar en cosas absurdas, y yo quería saber ese secreto. Mi familia entera estaba la pendiente de ella y yo quería saber el por qué de tanta admiración a una simple humana.

Me puse en pie y a la misma velocidad que había ido hasta allí llegué de nuevo hasta mi casa, pero sin detenerme seguí corriendo hasta Forks, sabía exactamente donde vivía el Jefe Swan y encontrar su casa no fue difícil. Sin pensar muy bien en lo que estaba haciendo, ni si quiera pensé si era real la escusa que me había puesto para hacerlo, salté hasta la ventana del segundo piso y miré a través del cristal.

Lo que allí me encontré me dejó paralizado. Isabella estaba durmiendo, estaba tirada en la cama sobre sus mantas, su pelo revuelto estaba extendido en forma de abanico enmarcando su rostro. Abrí la ventana con cuidado para no hacer demasiado ruido y aunque lo intenté, chirrió un poco mientras lo hacía.

Entre en la habitación, quizás con excesivo cuidado. Presté atención y al otro lado del pasillo se oían los ronquidos acompasados del venerable Jefe Swan, miré de nuevo a Isabella y la expresión de su rostro era tranquila, parecía soñar con algo dulce porque una ligera sonrisa iluminaba su cara.

Miré a mi alrededor intentando encontrar algo que me diese algún dato sobre ella, algo que me acercase a su secreto, pero todo parecía normal. Algún CD de música, libros, ropa, más ropa… rodé los ojos, ahora entendía porque se llevaba tan bien con Alice. No había nada que resaltase en sobremanera entre las demás cosas. Parecía una adolescente " _normal_ ", sólo por el hecho que se removía entre vampiros…

Volví a mirarla. Su mente estaba bloqueada, Alice me había dicho que se bloqueaba cuando estaba nerviosa, pero mientras dormía no podía estar nerviosa… ¿O sí? Todo era tan extraño con ella. Mientras la miraba, sentí que le tenía miedo pero a la vez me transmitía una sensación de paz y serenidad indescriptible, mucho mejor que mirar al mar durante la noche. Sonreí sin saber muy bien por qué. ¿Cómo podía tenerle miedo a una insignificante humana? Es más… ¿cómo podía tenerle miedo a _esta_ insignificante humana? Físicamente no tenía nada en especial. Su cabello era color café, largo, sedoso y parecía suave, sus ojos, aunque ahora estaban cerrados recordaba exactamente como eran, en ellos se podían leer todos sus pensamientos. Sus labios, rellenos y rosados. Sus pómulos ligeramente marcados y su piel translucida y casi blanca. Su aroma impregnaba toda la habitación, era dulce, a fresias, me provocaba una sed inexplicable… y aunque la garganta me ardía me sentía con fuerzas para estar a su lado sin causarle daño alguno.

Sus labios estaban entreabiertos y dejaban salir su respiración que era acompasada. Verla dormir era algo… difícil de explicar. Era un cúmulo de emociones que entre sí no tenían nada que ver unas con otras, me sentía en paz, tranquilo, sosegado. Era como estar en el éxtasis de una droga, o algo así supuse porque nunca me harían efecto. Me sentía extraño pero muy tranquilo, era como… como estar por fin casa. Pero a la vez algo me decía que no debía estar allí, que ese no era lugar para un vampiro.

No sé el tiempo que me detuve mirándola, creo que fueron horas las que estuve de pie junto a su ventana, inmóvil, vigilando sus sueños, comparando sus expresiones, intentando inútilmente penetrar en su mente sin resultados positivos. Era como darme de cabezazos contra una pared, todo estaba en blanco.

Comenzó a moverse intranquila, supuse que se estaría despertando así que me giré y me dispuse a salir de su habitación antes de que me descubriese.

—Edward —susurró.

Yo me tensé al instante. ¿Me habría visto? Me giré lentamente para encararla mientras pensaba en una excusa convincente. Pero cuando lo hice y miré su rostro ella continuaba completamente dormida.

—Edward, no te vayas —volvió a susurrar.

Y ahí ya no supe que hacer, me quedé como en shock. ¿Por qué estaba soñando conmigo? ¿En qué absurda realidad una humana le pedía a un vampiro que no se fuera? No entendía las sensaciones que se apoderaban de mi cuerpo en ese momento. Si antes me había sentido en éxtasis sólo con verla dormir, ahora al oírla pronunciar mi nombre entre sueños la sensación era completamente indescriptible. Un calor inexplicable en mi pecho me demostró que todavía continuaba vivo. Que me quedaban mil cosas por hacer y descubrir, en lugar de dejarme vencer por la monotonía como estaba haciendo.

Me quedé un rato más observándola, tenía una medio sonrisa dibujada en su cara, sus labios estaban curvados y me llamaban irremediablemente. Me acerqué lentamente hasta su cama, me arrodillé en el suelo a su lado, me incliné un poco hacia delante y aspiré su aroma llenando mis pulmones con él. El monstruo clamaba su parte, pero no le dejaría salir… nunca. Antes muerto que hacerle daño a esta humana.

Mis dedos se pasearon delicadamente por su pelo, peinado sus enredos con delicadeza. Era sedoso, suave… podría pasarme horas haciendo eso, porque me sentía en el mismo paraíso. Me aventuré un poco más y uno de mis dedos delineó su mandíbula. El contacto fue exquisito, su piel suave, tersa, cálida… lo que me llamaba de su cuerpo no era la sangre, era algo más, algo inexplicable que no lograba comprender.

Estaba destapada y supuse que eso no sería del todo bueno para humano, así que, con muchísimo cuidado para no despertarla, la cubrí con sus mantas. Pareció agradecerlo porque se removió un poco y su sonrisa se ensanchó.

Un pensamiento cruzó mi mente: Isabella, pálida, fría, con sus ojos inyectados en sangre. Un estremecimiento recorrió mi cuerpo. Eso no podía suceder, era la peor aberración que podía imaginar. Ella merecía ser feliz, merecía tener todo. Mi familia no podía ser tan cruel y egoísta como para acabar con su vida de ese modo.

En un rápido y fluido movimiento me puse en pie y salí por la ventana, no me preocupé de cerrarla y esta cayó provocando un ruidoso estruendo. Tenía que alejarme de ella. No podía permitir que le pasase nada.

Ese día no me prometí a mi mismo alejarme de ella e intentar convencer al resto de mi familia que lo hiciese también, aunque fueron intentos inútiles. Isabella se había ganado a todos. Incluso Jasper, el duro militar, tenía un aprecio extraño hacia ella, supuse que Alice tendría algo que ver.

Alice… ese si era un hueso duro de roer. Me acosaba, me acosaba literalmente, con visiones sobre Isabella, o más bien Bella, si Alice me oía llamarla Isabela su enfado era monumental. Me perseguía día y noche mostrándome una visión en la que "Bella" tenía un accidente de tráfico y moría. ¿Y qué culpa tenía yo? Todos los días mueren humanos y nadie puede hacer nada al respecto. No sabía lo que intentaba al hacerme eso, me dolería verla morir, pero la menos no se convertiría en un monstruo como nosotros.

La semana fue pasando lentamente, quizás más lentamente de lo normal, porque intentar ignorar a Bella me estaba costando muchísimo. Sentarme a su lado en clase de biología era una tortura. Su aroma me daba de lleno en la garganta provocando en mí una sed casi incontrolable, y aunque me costaba, siempre mantenía a raya al monstruo. No sería tan malo si tuviese algo con lo que entretenerme, pero como me prometí a mi mismo no volver a hablar con ella, mi cabeza daba mil vueltas sin sentido.

Durante las noches salía de nuevo a correr y me paraba en aquel acantilado a cientos de quilómetros de Forks, era el único lugar donde podía estar tranquilo y serenarme. Allí podía olvidarme de Isabella y todo lo que acarreaba el pensar en ella.

El viernes, Emmett no quiso venir con nosotros en mi volvo de vuelta a casa, en lugar de eso se quedó sentando en la chatarra de Bella con toda la intención de hablar con ella. Me quedé durante unos segundos ahondando en su mente, quería saber lo que se proponía hablando con ella. Poco después descubrí que quería llevarla a el bosque, a un lugar apartado, me tensé al momento imaginando para que querría Emmett estar a solas con ella, pero su mente me dio la respuesta: sólo quería hablar, quería corroborar unas cocas que le escuchó a Rosalie mientras hablaba con Alice.

Mi deformado instinto de rastreador se puso alerta. En cuanto dejé al resto de mis hermanos en casa salí corriendo a toda prisa internándome en el bosque. Enseguida capté los pensamientos de Emmett y, aunque sabía que estaba mal, me dispuse a escuchar.

—Yo lo sé… ese extraño sueño tuyo ¿verdad? —susurró Emmett.

—¿Cómo sabes eso? ¿Quién te lo ha dicho? —Bella estaba asustada.

—Escuché a Alice y Carlisle hablar el otro día —confirmó lo que yo ya sabía, pero no tenía muy claro de que iba todo esto… ¿un sueño?

—Emmett… ¿qué es lo que te preocupa? —preguntó de nuevo Bella—. Soy una simple humana, nadie me ha enviado para haceros daño. Y estoy segura de que si quisieseis me podríais quitar de en medio fácilmente —algo tembló en mi pecho al imaginarme a alguien haciéndole daño.

—No me preocupas tú, me preocupas lo que has hecho en la familia

—¿Qué le he hecho?

—Carlisle y Esme no dejan de hablar de ti, eso no sería malo si no estuviesen preocupados por Edward. Jasper y Alice apenas hablan porque ella está siempre pensando en cosas absurdas para que Edward no se entere de sus visones… Rose no deja de hablar con Alice sobre ti y de una tal Nessie con Carlisle. Y Edward desaparece durante las noches, eso sin contar que parece un fantasma…

Hubo una pausa en la que Emmett miraba como Bella estaba inmóvil en su asiento. Apenas respiraba y parpadeaba.

—¿Qué pasaba con él en tu sueño? ¿Es verdad lo que he oído? —esa era la parte que más me interesaba, ¿qué tenía Bella conmigo?

—Estoy enamorada de Edward —dijo en un susurro.

Y yo me quedé petrificado. Inconscientemente dejé de respirar, de escuchar. Mis sentidos quedaron anulados completamente cuando Bella pronunció esas cuatro palabras. Una humana enamorada de un vampiro… ¡todo era absurdo! ¿Por qué no me temía como el resto de los mortales? ¿Por qué no se alejaba corriendo despavorida como haría cualquier persona normal? Pero Isabella no era normal, eso lo descubrí solo con mirarla. Ella era lo más lejano que había a la normalidad.

Me fui a casa mucho antes que ellos, e intenté que el piano me distrajese de pensamientos que no quería tener… Isabella enamorada de mí. Era lo más absurdo que podría imaginar. Un poco después, como enviada por el mismísimo demonio para torturarme ella entró en la casa. Me levanté y sin mirarla me fui de allí, no podía estar a su lado, tenía mucho que pensar.

El sábado pasó lento, las chicas se habían llevado a Bella de compras a Seattle, y Emmett y Jasper aprovecharon el día " _de chicos_ " para jugar a los videojuegos y hacer apuestas estúpidas. Yo intenté no prestarles atención, pero me di cuenta que mientras jugaban, a Emmett se le escapaba algún retazo de la conversación que había tenido con Bella la tarde anterior. Decidí aprovecharme de la debilidad de Emmett en ese sentido. La verdad es que la chica no había sido muy inteligente confiando en él para contarle algo que no quería que yo supiese. Si alguien padecía de escapes mentales de información ese era Emmett.

—Emmett, ¿te apetece que mañana vayamos a por un oso? —sabía que a eso no podía negarse, y tenía que sacarlo del influjo de Alice y Rosalie para que cantase como un pajarito.

—Claro que sí —ronroneó satisfecho mientras en su mente se imagina comiéndose a un delicioso oso.

El domingo temprano Emmett y yo salimos temprano hacia Goat Rocks, salimos corriendo para volver el mismo día, no " _acamparíamos_ " como otras veces. Después de comernos un par de osos cada uno estábamos muy llenos. Nos dejamos caer sobre la hierba boca arriba mirando al cielo. Ahora empezaba mi plan, mentalmente crucé los dedos para que saliese bien.

—Y mañana tengo que aguantar a Isabella en el instituto… que pesadez —murmuré.

Emmett se tensó a mi lado, y casi pude escuchar un imperceptible rugido en su pecho.

—Mucho cuidado con ella, hermano, no respondo por Rose —dijo socarronamente.

En su mente empezó a filtrarse información… justo lo que necesitaba.

 _"Emmett, Bella es alguien importante para mí"_ decía Rosalie.

—Es que me mira demasiado y me pone nervioso… —continué diciendo.

Emmett no pronunció palabra, pero en su mente era otra cosa muy diferente.

 _"— Ese sueño debe de ser premonitorio ¿no crees? —preguntaba Rosalie_

— _Creo que sí —contestaba Alice—. Espero que Edward no lo estropee, quiero conocer a Nessie._

— _Yo también, ¿no has podido verla? Me gustaría ver cómo será su cara…_

— _Todavía no… Edward no ha decidido nada… será terco, ¿no ve lo enamorado que está de ella?"_

Cada conversación que se colaba por su mente me dejaba más descolocado, no entendía nada.

—Espero que esta semana Alice no la traiga mucho por casa, no podría soportarlo… —continué con mi farsa... necesitaba más información.

—¡Tío, respétala un poco! — gritó enfurecido.

Y otra conversación más:

 _"—Así que… ¿serás mi hermanita? —preguntó divertido— quiero decir… ¿te convertirás en una de nosotros?_

— _Algún día… —suspiró Bella_

— _¿Qué pasa? Bueno… más bien ¿qué pasará?_

— _Edward no querrá hacerlo, siempre ha querido proteger mi humanidad "_

Ahora el que se tensó fui yo cuando recabé toda la información:

· Isabella había tenido un sueño premonitorio.

· En ese sueño yo y ella nos casábamos y estábamos enamorados

· Yo finalmente la convertía en vampiro aunque siempre me negaba a ello.

· Bella estaba enamorada de mí.

· Según Alice yo estaba enamorado de ella.

· Y había una tal Nessie que no sabía quién era ni lo que pintaba en toda esta historia.

Esa noche fui al prado y me quedé allí pensando mientras miraba al cielo. Eran muchas las preguntas que todavía no tenían respuesta y, aunque me daba miedo admitirlo, la única persona que podía responderlas era Isabella. Para eso necesitaba un acercamiento y eso era lo que de verdad me daba miedo. Si Alice tenía razón, y yo estaba enamorado de ella… era imposible, eso era casi… casi una aberración. Yo era un monstruo y ella una frágil humana. En mi mente no cabía ni una sola posibilidad de que eso fuese posible.

La noche dio paso a la mañana y las primeras luces del amanecer arrancaron diversos destellos en mi piel. Cerré los ojos y me imaginé un mundo en que yo era un humano más y me encontraba con Isab… con Bella. Me imaginé que las cosas serían completamente diferentes, que las visiones de mi hermana no tendrían nada de malo, todo sería como tendría que ser, siguiendo el curso natural de la vida. Pero no era así, yo no podría aportarle nada a Bella, ella era tan frágil que con sólo poner una mano sobre ella podría matarla, así que enamorarme de ella no entraba en mis planes, ni a corto ni a largo plazo.

Las horas iban pasando lentamente y en mi cabeza cada vez tenía las cosas más claras. Tenía que alejarme de ella, no podía arriesgarme a sentir por ella algo más que mero interés, aunque realmente no despertaba en mí más que curiosidad. Y ese extraño sentimiento que todavía no podía definir. ¿Sería ese enamoramiento del que tanto hablaban? Imposible…

Cuando me quise dar cuenta ya había anochecido, era lunes por lo que me había perdido un día de clase… ¡perfecto! Aunque pensándolo bien nadie iba a enseñarme algo que no supiese ya.

Me puse en pie y caminando sin prisas, me dirigí de nuevo a casa. Necesitaba pensar, aclarar mis ideas. Isabella no podía formar parte de mi vida ni de la de mi familia. Era muy peligroso tanto para ella como para nosotros. Pero estaba ese sentimiento, esa sensación que se apoderaba de mí cuando la tenía cerca. No entendía lo que pasaba por mi mente cada vez que mi cuerpo sentía su cercanía.

Tenía que poner más claridad a mis ideas, tenía que encontrar una razón para eso que sentía por ella ¿sentía por ella? ¡Yo por ella no sentía nada! Era totalmente imposible que yo… ¡Maldición!

Eché a correr al límite de mis fuerzas y en pocos minutos me puse bajo su ventana. No tenía una razón coherente para lo que iba a hacer, pero era superior a mí, algo me arrastraba inexplicablemente hacia esa habitación, concretamente hacia ella.

Salté y entré por la ventana, su esencia me golpeó como siempre, pero sin saber muy bien por qué, sonreí ante la quemazón que sentía en la garganta.

Sin perder ni un solo segundo más me acerqué a su cama y me arrodillé en el suelo a la altura de su rostro. Tenía una expresión angustiada, parecía triste por algo. Me pregunté que habría en este mundo cruel para que un ángel como ella estuviese triste. Un ángel… sí, ella era un ángel.

No podía apartar mis ojos de ella. Sus labios entreabiertos, su piel pálida y casi translucida, sus mejillas ligeramente sonrosadas, su sedoso cabello esparcido por la blanca almohada… ¿qué me había hecho está niña? ¿Por qué me sentía de ese modo cuando estaba a su lado?

—¿Qué me has hecho Isabella? —susurré a pocos centímetros de su cara.

Ella se removió en respuesta y esbozó una ligera sonrisa…

—Edward —su susurro me dejó sin respiración.

Estaba soñando nuevamente conmigo… ¿Quién me odiaba tanto como para ponerme una prueba tan dura como esta? No podía dejarme llevar, no podía dejar que mis sentimientos me dominasen y tomasen el control.

Me debatí durante horas sentado en el suelo sin apartar mi mirada de ella. Durante la noche se despertó varias veces, y yo me escondía en el pasillo esperando que se volviese a dormir para entrar de nuevo en su habitación y continuar contemplándola. Era algo inexplicable, pero observarla me relajaba, me hacía sentir como si estuviese flotando en una nube, como si la gravedad no existiese y yo levitase.

La noche pasó mucho más rápido de lo que me hubiese gustado. Algo había cambiado en mi interior, todavía no tenía muy claro si estaba enamorado de ella o no, pero de algo era completamente consciente, no podía alejarme de Bella. Sentía una fuerza sobrehumana que me hacia estar a su alrededor pendiente de ella en todo momento.

Un ruido en el bosque me alertó y me tensé.

 _"Edward, sé que estás ahí, ya es tarde así que sal para que pueda despertar a Bella, no querrás tener que explicarle que pasaste la noche observándola dormir"_

—Alice… —rugí suavemente.

Bella se removió intranquila y frunció el ceño pero continuaba dormida. Me puse en pie a regañadientes para salir de allí, pero mi hermana me interceptó en la ventana.

 _"No te vayas, hoy tienes que ir al instituto"_ me gritó en su mente completamente enfadada.

—Alice… no insistas. Me voy a Alaska unos días. Tengo mucho que pensar —le contesté en un ligero murmullo.

Negó efusivamente con la cabeza y en sus ojos pude leer miedo.

 _"¿No puedes esperar a mañana? O incluso hasta la tarde… Edward es de vital importancia que vayas hoy al instituto"_

—Dime cual es el motivo de vital importancia y después me lo pensaré —le contesté pesadamente.

—Bella —dijo susurrando.

La miré anonadado…

—¿Qué tiene que ver ella en todo esto? —pregunté al borde de la ira. Si algo tenía claro era que Bella no sufriría por mi culpa.

 _"Todo"_ susurró mentalmente.

En su mente comenzó a mostrarme otra vez aquella visión… me encogí de dolor ante lo que veía. Bella muerta en los brazos de su padre después de que la furgoneta de Crowley la… no podía ni pensarlo. Sentía como la ponzoña se acumulaba en mi boca de pura rabia. Y no puede evitar que un sonoro rugido inundase mi pecho.

Salí de casa de Bella a toda velocidad, eché a correr sin saber muy bien a donde iba… pero a mitad de camino di la vuelta volviendo mis pasos y me escondí tras un árbol cerca de su casa, desde allí veía la ventana de Bella y oía perfectamente los pensamientos de Alice. Oía como ella y Bella discutían sobre la ropa que llevaba puesta… Alice no cambiaría nunca.

Alice tuvo una nueva visión, me vio a mí escondido tras un árbol… rodé los ojos… ¿No se suponía que veía el futuro no el presente? Me lanzó una severa mirada desde la ventana.

 _"Edward… ¿se puede saber que haces tras ese árbol durante una hora? ¡Ve a casa ya y cámbiate de ropa!"_

Sus gritos mentales me sacaban de mis casillas… pero en algo tenía razón, allí escondido no iba a solucionar nada. Volví corriendo hasta casa y Emmett me esperaba apoyado en el Jeep.

 _"Así que la enana tenía razón… bienvenido a la vida, hermanito"_

Ignoré sus pensamientos y antes de que pudiese casi parpadear ya estaba de vuelta con otra ropa y sentado en el asiento trasero de su Jeep. En cuanto llegó Alice nos dirigimos rápidamente hacia el instituto, aunque para mí fue demasiado lento. Bella no tardó en llegar y se bajó apesadumbrada de su coche. Una idea cruzó por mi cabeza ¿sabría lo que estaba a punto de pasarle?

Preferí no pensar mucho en el tema y salí del coche apresurado buscando la furgoneta de Crowley con la mirada. No tardó mucho en aparecer, miré a Bella y estaba mirándome fijamente sin creer lo que estaba viendo. En su mente no dejaba de repetir mi nombre y aunque no fuese muy acorde con el momento, la dicha que me inundó era inmensa… pensaba en mí.

Me detuve pensando más de lo que debería y la furgoneta ya había avanzado un buen trecho. Alice gritó cuando la misma visión no dejaba de repetirse en su cabeza… nada había cambiado.

—¡No! — rugí antes de echar a correr hacia ella.

Llegué a los dos segundos, pero quizá ya un poco tarde, la única opción era tirarla al suelo y protegerla con mi propio cuerpo. Y así lo hice, sentí su cuerpo tan frágil e indefenso debajo del mío que me dio miedo. Oí el sonido de algo golpeando contra el suelo y me tensé al instante. La furgoneta se echó sobre nosotros pero fui capaz de hacer que no tocase a Bella.

En cuanto todo pasó lo primero que hice fue cerciorarme de que ella estuviese bien, nada importaba mientras no le hubiese pasado nada. Me daba igual haberme expuesto y tener que desaparecer de Forks apresuradamente si eso garantizaba que Bella estaría perfectamente.

Los servicios de emergencia llegaron enseguida, así como el jefe Swan preocupadísimo por su hija… todo parecía pasar a cámara lenta mientras mis ojos estaban prendidos de los de ella. Era como si el resto del mundo hubiese desaparecido y estuviésemos solos. Nada importaba mientras pudiese perderme en esos ojos, mientras pudiese ver como se ruborizaba y oír como su corazón aceleraba su ritmo. Era el mayor de los placeres, estar frente a ella y sentir que nada más tenía sentido.

De reojo miraba a mis hermanos, si no fuesen vampiros aseguraría que estaban prácticamente en shock, a excepción de Alice que miraba la escena con una enorme sonrisa. Yo a miré dudoso… ¿Cómo era capaz de sonreír en un momento como este?

 _"Tranquilo agonías, Bella estará perfectamente y nadie te ha visto, así que tranquilízate y cuida de ella, nosotros nos ocupamos de cualquier problema que pueda presentarse aquí."_

Le sonreí ligeramente y asentí imperceptiblemente para darle las gracias. En el fondo Alice se estaba portando casi como mi hada madrina en todo este asunto de Bella.

No tardaron en meterla en la ambulancia totalmente ruborizada… era adorable… En su mente comenzó a tener forma una conversación telefónica con una persona que parecía ser su madre. El terror que eso le provocaba me hizo sonreír pero lo que dijo luego me hizo estallar en carcajadas.

—Papá estoy bien, ni se te ocurra llamar a mamá.

El pitido de la maquina que la controlaba aceleró el ritmo y yo me asusté, sus pensamientos se había bloqueado de nuevo y me estaba poniendo histérico. Por suerte se normalizaron al poco tiempo y pude respirar tranquilo.

Cuando llegamos al hospital me perdí enseguida entre los pasillos para que nadie intentase reconocerme. Llamaba a Carlisle a susurros sabiendo que sólo él podría escucharme y mentalmente me dijo que estaba en su despacho. Fui hasta allí y le expliqué por encima lo que había pasado. Salió disparado de su despacho preocupadísimo por Bella, cuando pasaban cosas así no entendía como ella se había ganado a toda mi familia en poco tiempo.

Yo estaba un poco asustado por si alguien me había visto, aunque Alice me dijo que se ocuparían del asunto, no dejaba de inquietarme tener que alejarme de Forks en este momento y, por consiguiente, de Bella también. No quería pensar el motivo, era algo que salía de los esquemas que yo tenía trazados, aunque me sentía literalmente en sus manos. Sólo tendría que abrir la boca para pedir cualquier cosa y yo se la daría sin dudar.

Al poco rato fui a la habitación, tuve que esperar en la puerta a que cosiesen la herida que Tyler tenía en su frente. No estaba sediento, pero no quería asustar a Bella con mis ojos negros de sed. Así que resignado esperé al otro lado de la puerta escaneando los pensamientos de la persona que más me inquietaba en este momento: Isabella.

Todos esos pensamientos se reducían a una cosa: a mí. Y no pude evitar la sonrisa tonta que se formó en mi cara al saber que yo era tan importante para ella como ella lo era para mí. En cuanto la enfermera dejó la habitación entré yo. Intenté por todos los medios caminar despacio para no parecer demasiado ansioso y también porque aunque Bella supiese nuestro secreto Tyler no… y no era plan asustarlo aunque tuviese una conmoción cerebral.

Tuve que sonreír sólo con verla, estaba realmente hermosa con un ligero rubor cubriendo sus mejillas. Su respiración se detuvo y su corazón se aceleró solo con verme cruzar la puerta. Sabía que eso no era miedo porque nunca lo demostró ante mí, así que esa reacción me encantó y sonreí más ampliamente. Me senté a los pies de la camilla en la que ella estaba incapaz de acercarme más por miedo a hacer alguna estupidez para asegurar que se encontraba perfectamente, como mirar sus constantes o su temperatura corporal.

—¿Cómo estás? — le pregunté sin apartar mis ojos de ella.

 _"Nerviosa"_ pensó se ruborizándose de nuevo y no pude evitar volver a sonreír. " _¡Diablos! Puede leerme"_ Sonreí todavía más…

 _"No te rías de mí"_

Me prometí a mí mismo no reírme más y ella comenzó a hablar. Tuvimos una vana conversación y mientras hablaba no pude evitar deleitarme con el sonido de su voz, con las expresiones de su cara, en el modo en que se movía su cabello cuando gesticulaba demasiado… ¿en qué momento dije yo que su belleza no era extraordinaria? En ese momento me di cuenta de que nunca había visto a ninguna persona que la superase en belleza, si quiera acercársele un poco.

Y llegué a la conclusión que tanto temía… esa que me negaba a aceptar. Estaba completamente enamorado de ella. Sentía que no podría seguir viviendo sin ella, que nada tendría sentido si no podíamos compartirlo. Sin quererlo y sin saber muy bien cómo, ni por qué, se había convertido en el centro de mi mundo, todo mi universo giraba en torno a ella. Y lejos de sentirme alegre eso me preocupaba en sobremanera. ¿Cómo un humano y un vampiro pueden compartir una relación? Me aterraba hacerle daño, era tan frágil… pero más me aterraba el comienzo de un nuevo día sin tenerla a mi lado.

 _"¿Por qué de repente es tan amable?"_

Ese pensamiento de Bella no me cogió por sorpresa, era totalmente comprensible que pensase eso. Como poco pensaría que tengo un trastorno bipolar… me acerqué a ella por primera vez desde el accidente y le susurré al oído

—Lo hablaremos en otro momento, es algo difícil de explicar mientras tenemos público.

Después nos quedamos en un cómodo silencio, mientras nos mirábamos no hacían falta palabras. Parecía que todo era como debía de ser.

 _"No lo entiendo, no desconfío de lo que me ha contado, pero esto es muy extraño… espero que ella tenga una explicación"_

Carlisle se acercaba por el pasillo muy preocupado, yo me asusté pensando que podría pasarle algo a Bella, el golpe en la cabeza podría haber sido más fuerte de lo que parecía y ella era tan… frágil. ¡Demonios! ¿Por qué era tan frágil?

" _Tranquilo Edward_ " Pensaba mientras entraba en la consulta " _A ella no le pasa nada, el problema es con su expediente"_

—Bella, estás bien, puedes irte a casa —le dijo en un tono neutro.

—Carlisle, ¿algo va mal? —le preguntó preocupada, ahí me di cuenta de lo perceptiva que era…

 _"No hay nada Edward, en su expediente no hay nada de su supuesto accidente, es muy extraño"_

—No… bueno, no lo sé. En los exámenes que te hemos realizado hoy no hay pruebas que hayas tenido un golpe en la cabeza lo suficiente fuerte para estar en coma.

—¿Creéis que he mentido sobre eso? —preguntó Bella.

—No —contesté inmediatamente, si de algo estaba seguro era de la sinceridad de sus palabras.

Su mirada era sorprendida, pero la vez tan cálida que descongeló mi frío y muerto corazón

—En tu historial consta un accidente y tus días en coma en un hospital de Phoenix —continuó Carlisle—. Pero es extraño que en tu cuerpo no haya evidencias físicas de eso. He intentado acceder a los exámenes que te hicieron en aquel hospital, pero parece que han desaparecido.

 _"Eso es muy extraño"_ pensó Bella.

—Mucho —dije sin darme cuenta.

Me miró fingiendo un enfado porque lo había leído en su mente… sonreí.

—Te acostumbrarás… algún día —le susurré de nuevo.

—No lo creo

—Bueno —dijo Carlisle rompiendo nuestro momento—. Bella estás bien, pero es mejor que vayas a casa y descanses, el jefe Swan está esperando en el pasillo para llevarte.

—Después hablamos —le susurré al oído.

Se fue sonriendo y yo sentí que una parte de mí se iba con ella… ¿qué es lo que había cambiado en las últimas horas? Ni si quiera parecía la misma persona. Yo que siempre había sido frio y distante con todos los humanos, al estar con Bella me salía de forma natural, como si fuese normal comportarme de ese modo con ella.

Me puse en pie y me despedí de Carlisle sin mucho entusiasmo después de darle las gracias. Me miró aguantando una sonrisa y aunque evitaba pensar en ello, se alegraba de que al fin hubiese dado el paso y ya aceptase mis sentimientos. Sentimientos… se me hacía tan extraño admitir que estaba enamorado. Era todo tan nuevo, pero a la vez en el fondo de mi corazón sabía que estaba haciendo algo que era totalmente normal para mí.

Fui a casa y en la puerta, sentada en las escaleras me esperaba una muy sonriente (y efusiva) Alice. En cuanto entré en su campo de visión se levantó y fue corriendo hacia donde yo estaba. No me dio casi tempo a reaccionar cuando de un salto se me tiró al cuello para abrazarme.

—Te quiero Edward —me gritó al oído… cuando digo gritar es " _gritar_ " con todo su potencia vampírica, suerte que era imposible que me quedase sordo.

—Yo también te quiero, Alice —dije en un susurro.

—Ahora sé bueno —me dijo mirándome a los ojos— y ve a cambiarte de ropa —la miré exasperado—. Sí, otra vez, con esta te has revolcado por el suelo…

—Alice, yo…

—Ni lo digas, Edward —me cortó—. Te cambias de ropa y vas a llevarle a Bella aquella bolsa de comida. Que seguro que tiene hambre, su padre la ha dejado sola.

La miré con preocupación, esa sonrisa y que sus pensamientos se centraran en como reformar el guardarropa de Rosalie no presagiaba nada bueno. Pero como me apetecía ver a Bella y pensé que hasta el día siguiente sería imposible, accedí sin rechistar.

Pasados unos minutos estaba en la puerta de su casa debatiéndome entre llamar o echar a correr de nuevo. Quería… no, no solo lo quería, moría por hacerlo y pasar la tarde con ella, pero mi conciencia continuaba diciéndome que eso no era lo correcto, yo era lo más parecido a un monstruo que te pudieses encontrar y ella era un ángel.

Al fin mandé al diablo a mi conciencia y llamé al timbre. Podía escuchar sus pensamientos contradictorios porque no le apetecía levantarse del sofá para tener que abrirme la puerta, y si no hubiese sido descortés, habría abierto la puerta yo mismo para evitar que ella lo hiciese.

En cuanto abrió y pude verla no puede evitar esbozar una sonrisa. Llevaba ropa vieja y estaba descalza, con su pelo revuelto… se sonrojó enseguida y su corazón pareció saltarse un latido.

 _"Respira Bella"_

Y me reí, no pude vitarlo.

—No hagas eso —protestó.

—¿El qué? —pregunté aguantando otra risa

—Ya es bastante malo que puedas leerme para que encima te burles de mí —puso un puchero y creí que me derretía en ese mismo momento.

—No me burlo —traté de que mi voz sonase lo más normal posible—. Simplemente que eres… rara… y eso me llama la atención.

—Gracias —contestó irónica— Lo más bonito que le puedes decir a una chica es " _Eres rara y me llamas la atención"_

Volví a reírme… creo que no me reía tanto desde hace tiempo.

—¿Vas a dejarme pasar o seguirás recriminándome que me resultes fascinante? — ¿Le he dicho fascinante? ¡Maldición!

Se echó hacia un lado y entré en la casa, su aroma impregnaba todo y la garganta me ardía, pero nunca había estado tan tranquilo mientras tenía sed.

 _"Contrólate Bella… ¡Mierda! ¡Cullen no te rías!"_

No podía evitarlo, sus pensamientos me hacían reír. Nunca me había encontrado con un humano que pensase así, nunca hacía nada de lo que esperaba, era tan impredecible que aunque pudiese leerla, siempre me sorprendía. Era única.

Me giré para encararla y decirle algo pero… chocó contra mí. Instintivamente, eché mis brazos al frente y la sujeté para que no se cayese. Tenerla otra vez entre mis brazos era el paraíso… ¿Cómo he podido vivir todos estos años sin ella?

—¿Siempre eres tan patosa? —pregunté para romper un poco el hielo.

—Ya te acostumbrarás… en menos de una semana tu padre tendrá que tratarme de una conmoción cerebral — " _o de combustión espontanea"_

Ahí sí que me contó reprimir una carcajada… ¿pero cómo podía pensar cosas de ese tipo? Madre mía era… ¡increíble!

—Anda ven —la cogí de la mano y mil descargas eléctricas recorrieron todo mi cuerpo, las ignoré lo mejor que pude y la llevé hasta el sofá—. Ya te he dicho que me encanta escucharte, no te preocupes.

Nos quedamos de nuevo en silencio y miré sus ojos… craso error, cuando o hacia perdía toda mi capacidad de razonamiento y hasta olvidaba mi propio nombre. Esos pozos de chocolate me perturbaban como nada lo hacía. Lo único que pudo sacarme se mi ensoñación fue el acelerado latir de su corazón… llegó a asustarme, parecía un colibrí.

—Tranquila —susurré reprimiendo las ganas de acariciar su rostro.

—¿A qué viene esto? —preguntó.

—Me preocupo por ti, sabía que estarías sola y te he traído algo de comer —sabía lo que quería preguntar con eso, pero decidí evadir un rato más esa conversación.

Se quedó callada unos minutos mirándome… _"Tonta Bella… ¡despierta!"_

—Me refiero a tu cambio de actitud, hace dos días no me podías ni ver y hoy… además de salvarme la vida, te comportas como si fueses otro Edward… — _"Mi Edward"_

¿Su Edward? Si fuese humano me habría dado un ataque al corazón en ese mismo momento…

—Yo también he despertado —dije sonriendo para ocultar mi nerviosismo.

—Tú no duermes — dijo de repente.

Suspiré, eso era lo que menos me gustaba de ella. Que tuviese tan claro todo lo que concernía a nosotros…

—¿Por qué…— _sabes tanto sobre mí?_ " Pero contuve mi pregunta y la cambié antes de pronunciarla —¿Cómo es que conoces tanto acerca de los vampiros?

Suspiró ella esta vez y miró la alfombra pensando en cómo las motas de polvo se acumulaban a los extremos de esta.

—¿No te has enterado todavía? —preguntó sin levantar la mirada.

—Más o menos, el accidente, tu sueño... aunque mi familia se esfuerce es muy difícil ocultar lo que piensan y Emmett es el eslabón más débil en ese sentido —admití algo avergonzado.

—¿Te has aprovechado de la debilidad de Emmett? —preguntó sorprendida

—No es tan malo como parece —no me sentía orgullosos de eso pero ya estaba hecho— Además, metería la pata tarde o temprano, no sé cómo has confiado en él para contarle algo así.

Se rió… _"Siempre tienes razón"_

—No siempre —dije pensando en lo que me había equivocado con ella.

Se quedó de nuevo en silencio con la mente en blanco mientras me miraba.

—¿En qué te has equivocado? —preguntó finalmente.

—Contigo —dije sin pensar—. Creí que serías una humana más, y resultaste ser una excepción entre ellos. Creí que serías una amenaza y desde que estás aquí la familia parece incluso más feliz. Creí que mi vida no tendría sent… —" _sentido sin ti en ella y aquí me ves… enamorado hasta el tuétano_ " pero no tuve valor para decírselo—. Hablo demasiado cuando estás cerca, no lo entiendo —pensé en voz alta.

Me miró sin decir nada, parecía que no se había dado cuenta de mi desliz… casi me descubro yo solo.

—Te he traído algo de chocolate —cambié de tema—. Alice me dijo que te gustaba y pensé que te apetecería un poco.

—Gracias —contestó en un susurro.

Comió en silencio mirando la televisión. Su mente estaba bloqueada de nuevo y yo al borde de la histeria porque no sabía lo que pensaba en ese momento. Tenía una pregunta que me ardía en la garganta, pero no me atrevía a formularla por temor a lo que pudiese contestar, si me decía que no, no sabría qué hacer.

—¿De verdad estaba enamorado de ti? — dije rápido y sin pensar

Bella se me sobresaltó y acabó en el suelo… reprimí de nuevo la risa… esta chica era un caso. La tomé en brazos y la coloqué de nuevo en el sofá, el contacto con su cuerpo era indescriptible, y sin darme cuenta dejé que una de mis manos descansara en su espalda, se sentía tan bien…

—Vas a tener que hacerte un seguro de vida… —dije riéndome para quitarle importancia—, creo que lo tuyo no es normal, parece que todo lo que puede pasarte, te pasa por partida doble.

 _"Y eso que no sabes ni la mitad"_

—¿Lo harás? —pregunté de nuevo sin pensar… ¿Cuándo me había vuelto tan inconsciente? —. Contármelo, si me incumbe creo que tengo derecho.

—No sé si sería buena idea. Qué tu lo sepas todo solo liaría las cosas. Es mejor así créeme —murmuró.

—¿Pero me dirás algo? —necesitaba saberlo.

—¿Qué quieres saber? —preguntó.

—¿Estaba enamorado de ti?

Asintió con un movimiento de cabeza.

—Nos casamos y me convertiste —susurró.

Así que la visión de Alice era verdad… bueno, había pasado en su sueño. Pero… aunque nada tenía sentido, creía en sus palabras. De repente recordé lo que dijo en último lugar " _me convertiste"_

—¿Eras una más de nosotros? —eso no podía permitirlo bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Asintió de nuevo.

—Otra pegunta… —preferí cambiar de tema antes de enfadarme de verdad— ¿Qué le has hecho a mi hermana Rosalie para que ahora parezca una gatita en lugar de la leona que es siempre? Sé que ella sabe algo, siempre evita pensar en eso ¿qué le has dicho?

—Es algo entre ella y yo... —murmuró

—Y Carlisle — aseguré.

—Sí, Carlisle también lo sabe.

—No me gustan los secretos —y era cierto, nadie podía tenerlos conmigo y me había acostumbrado a ello.

—Ni a mí que me lean la mente… pero la vida no es justa —su comentario me desarmó y me quedé en silencio.

Volvimos nuestra atención a la televisión, aunque eso era sólo en apariencia, Bella dejaba su mente vagar por parajes inhóspitos… intenté por todos los medios no leer su mente pero era imposible, no es que gritara, pero sus pensamientos me atraían en sobre manera, y casi me asusto cuando creí que estábamos pensando los mismo.

 _"Que a gusto estaría con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho"_

Me tensé… sí que se estaría bien pudiendo oler su cabello mientras se lo acariciaba.

 _"¡Bella, Bella, Bella, detente!"_

Se puso en pie y se fue a la cocina. La oí trastear haciendo ruido. Y totalmente fuera de mí, me puse en pie y la seguí. Estaba de espaldas a donde yo me encontraba, no sabía lo que estaba haciendo y mucho menos el por qué. Pero algo me llamaba a entrar en aquella habitación. Me acerqué con cuidado y me puse tras ella. Inhalé profundamente, llenando mis pulmones con esa inigualable fragancia.

—No hullas, por favor —susurré en su oído sin darme cuenta y sin saber por qué

Se estremeció y una oleada de calor proveniente de su cuerpo azotó el mío. Inexplicablemente mis manos acabaron en su estrecha cintura, mi respiración se agitó pesadamente y si mi corazón estuviese vivo estaría a punto de salirme por la boca. Sus labios entreabiertos me llaman a gritos, y aunque no quisiese era casi imposible evitar caer en la tentación.

La giré encarándola, su cálido aliento golpeaba mi cara y me nublaba los sentidos completamente, una voz dentro de mi cabeza me repetía una y mil veces que me acercase y la besase como nunca había besado a nadie. No podía apartar mis ojos de los suyos, era totalmente increíble cómo me capturaba con tan solo una mirada, como perdía mi voluntad y solo era capaz de seguir mis instintos. Esos instintos y básicos y tan humanos que ya los creía perdidos.

No sabía qué hacer, en mi cabeza, aquella voz no dejaba de repetirme lo mismo, que la besase sin importar el por qué. Pero sabía que no estaba bien, sabía que podría hacerle daño incluso aunque no me lo propusiese. Pero cedí… no pude aguantarlo más y mi cuerpo tomó la iniciativa a mi mente y se fue acercando poco a poco al suyo.

Su cuerpo estaba en tensión entre mis manos, la acerqué un poco más a mí y se amoldó a mi figura encajando perfectamente en ella, como si ese hubiese sido siempre su sitio. Y las distancias por fin no existían, en primer lugar solo rocé suavemente sus labios, probándome a mí mismo que era capaz de hacerlo, que no le haría daño. Pero ella me abrazó con fuerza del cuello profundizando ese contacto y sus dedos se enredaron entre mis cabellos.

Me sentí desfallecer, creí que mi mente colapsaría en cualquier momento. Ese contacto, ese simple beso estaba echando por tierra todo lo había forjado horas atrás, mi decisión de no estar con ella, mi decisión de dejar que fuese una frágil humana, estaba perdiendo completamente la cordura, sólo era un demente enganchado al sabor de sus besos, a la sensación de de labios contra los míos.

Un gemido abandonó involuntariamente mi garganta y la apreté contra mi cuerpo con más fuerza para evitar que se alejara, la necesitaba cerca, necesitaba sentir su corazón completamente acelerado golpeando su pecho contra el mío. Ese beso era profundo, ardiente, estaba despertando en mí sensaciones que ni si quiera sabía que podrían existir, no era más que un puñado de hormonas aceleradas entre sus manos. Sí, hormonas, aparentemente un vampiro también tenía hormonas pero doblemente aceleradas y las comparabas a las de un humano.

Noté que sus pulmones se quejaban por la falta de oxigeno y me aparté de ella, aunque era lo último que me apetecía en ese momento. Apoyé su frente contra la mía, intentando acompasar esa respiración que no necesitaba.

En un solo segundo tomé conciencia de lo que acababa de hacer. Me había saltado mis propias normas, había traspasado la línea que yo mismo tracé. Dejándome llevar por mis instintos lo único que conseguiría sería poner en peligro su vida. No podía convertirla, no podía condenar su alma y su cuerpo a una existencia vacía y efímera como era la mía.

Di dos pasos atrás, tenía que alejarme un poco de ella para poder pensar con claridad, para tomar una decisión. En cuanto lo hice el sabor amargo de la ponzoña en mi boca me recordó una vez más la dura realidad. Yo era un vampiro, ella era mi presa, su sangre era alimento y… no podía ser. Cualquier tipo de relación entre nosotros era imposible.

—Lo… lo… lo siento —conseguí pronunciar sin saber muy bien como.

Salí de su casa a toda velocidad y me metí en mi coche. Encendí el motor y dejé que la rabia me poseyera… ¿cómo había sido capaz? Pisé el acelerador hasta el fondo y salí de Forks a toda velocidad. Tenía que alejarme de ella, tenía que evitar verla, el oler su cabello…

Mi teléfono comenzó a sonar. Lo ignoré pero segundos después volvió a hacerlo. A sexta llamada contesté.

—Alice me voy, díselo a Carlisle. No sé cuando volveré.

—Edward no lo hagas… ella te necesita —me suplicó.

—Alice yo… no puedo hacerle eso… no quiero hacerle daño.

—Yo sé que no lo harás —dijo muy segura.

—Tus visiones no siempre son exactas.

—Está si lo es, además la secunda el sueño de Bella. Edward no lo hagas por favor.

Colgué sin contestarle siquiera. No podía hacerlo, no podía quedarme a su lado poniendo en riesgo su vida.

* * *

 **Hola, hola!**

 **Otro punto de vista de Edward y bien largo. Espero que os haya gustado.**

 **Un besote, Naobi**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8 — Auto exilio**

 _"Camina sin rumbo donde ir._

 _Viaja hacia un mundo sin razón._

 _No encuentra su paso nada…_

 _Nada."_

Sôber— Eternidad

Edward POV

Y pisé el acelerador.

Los kilómetros desaparecían silenciosos bajo las ruedas del volvo.

El verde de Forks fue sustituido por el blanco de la nieve de Alaska.

¿Qué hacía allí? No tenía ni idea, sólo necesitaba escapar y fue el primer lugar en el que pensé.

Estaba tumbado en un claro, rodeado de nieve, mirando el crepúsculo una vez más. Soñando con ser lo que no podía: un simple mortal. Pensando en quien no debía: una simple… no, no era simple, era mortal pero no era simple. Ella en sí era una bella melodía, era como la primera flor de la primavera, como el primer rayo de sol después de la tormenta, como la brisa fresca en un día caluroso de verano.

Lo único que daba vueltas en mi cabeza era ese beso. Aquella simple caricia que había despertado al humano perdido que habitaba en mí. Ese simple acto, que para muchos puede resultar efímero, para mí significó un antes y un después. No fue mi primer beso ni mucho menos, pero sí fue la primera vez que no me resistí a mis impulsos e hice lo que de verdad deseaba.

Después de seis días en la misma posición, no había movido ni uno de mis músculos ni siquiera para cazar. Ya nada importaba, nada tenía sentido. Me sentía más vacío e inútil de lo que me había sentido nunca. Era como si me hubiese dejado una parte de mí en Forks, con mi familia. Quizás lo que necesitaba eran la bromas de Emmett o el hiperactivismo de Alice. Quizá los consejos de Carlisle o el cariño de Esme. O tal vez la tranquilidad de Jasper o la frivolidad de Rosalie. O una combinación de todo. Pero algo faltaba dentro de mí.

Mi teléfono dejó de sonar cuando se le acabó la batería y no volví a enchufarlo. ¿Quién tiene un enchufe en mitad del bosque? No me importaba, no me apetecía escuchar a Alice y sus motivos para volver a Forks. ¿La verdad? Es que temía que me convenciese, quería volver... pero no debía.

Todo dejó de tener sentido en el mismo segundo que mis labios se separaron de los de Bella, cuando conseguí tener consciencia de lo que estaba haciendo, fue como si se hubiese abierto una brecha a mis pies y yo estuviese cayendo al vacío desde entonces.

Cerraba mis ojos y sólo la veía a ella, a veces su cálida sonrisa, a veces su tierna mirada, otras el reflejo de la luz en su pelo y la que más... la sensación de su labios con los míos. Era casi un suicidio, una tortura a la que me estaba sometiendo voluntariamente. Pero era imposible borrar esos recuerdos de mi cabeza, todos y cada uno de ellos se habían grabado a fuego. Estaba al borde de perder la cordura, ¿eso podía pasarle a un vampiro? Estaba casi seguro de que sí.

Escuché un ruido a mis espaldas, no me moví. Unos pasos se escuchaban pesados sobre la nieve, pero no me importó. Nada me importaba. Unos pensamientos comenzaron a hacerse eco en mi cabeza, suspiré derrotado… era Tanya.

Sentí como se tumbaba a mi lado y en su mente vi como miraba al mismo punto que yo lo hacía.

—¿Se ha movido? —preguntó en un susurro.

—¿Hum? —respondí sin ganas.

—El cielo, no sé qué es lo que miras, pero no creo que vaya a caerse esta noche —intentó sonar divertida.

Volví a suspirar.

—¿Qué quieres, Tanya? No estoy de humor —le dije.

—Sabes lo que quiero, Edward —murmuró.

—Y tú sabes que no puedo dártelo, "Tanya" —dije intentando controlar mi voz.

Se quedó en silencio y en su mente comenzó a recrear lo que sería una noche de pasión entre los dos. Me encontraba al límite de mi autocontrol y rezando todo lo que sabía para no decirle exactamente lo que estaba pensando sobre ella, porque no era nada cortés.

—Tanya, por favor —le pedí con ira contenida.

—¿Por qué te resistes? Sabes que no tendría nada de malo.

—No quiero rechazarte de nuevo, así que, por favor, déjalo ya —dije casi exasperado.

Se sentó y me miró sonriendo. Cuando quise darme cuenta estaba sentada a horcajadas sobre mi cintura.

—Tanya ¿qué estás ha…? —sus labios chocaron con los míos.

Intenté resistirme, forcejeamos durante unos segundos, pero en mi mente comenzaron a formase los recuerdos de aquel beso con Bella y cuando quise darme cuenta estaba correspondiendo a Tanya.

* * *

 **Eh!**

 **Antes de que te vayas, hoy hay otro capítulo.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Pues eso, que el capítulo anterior era demasiado corto y os dejo aquí el siguiente.**

 **Espero que os guste.**

 **Un besote enorme y gracias por estar ahí.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 9 — Flores…**

Bella POV

Aquella noche apenas pude dormir, las pesadillas se hicieron dueñas de mi mente y no fui capaz de tener un momento de descanso. En cuanto cerraba los ojos la imagen de Edward alejándose de mí y abandonándome sola en mitad el bosque inundaba mi mente, tal y como había pasado en mi sueño. Me despertaba entre gritos y con sudores fríos.

Alice estuvo a mi lado toda la noche. Al final de esta, tuve que contarle el motivo de mis pesadillas, aquel hecho de mi sueño que quería evitar a toda costa. Cuando después de mi décimo octavo cumpleaños Edward me abandonaba llevándose con él a todos los Cullen y yo me sumía en la inconsciencia convirtiéndome en una zombi.

Me escuchó atentamente y mientras la historia avanzaba su semblante fue cambiando progresivamente, de la sorpresa pasó a la lástima, después a la comprensión y por último la ira cuando supo que los Vulturi estaban incluidos en el paquete.

—No entiendo dónde puede tener la cabeza el estúpido de mi hermano —decía casi fuera de sí.

—Tranquila Alice, todavía no ha pasado nada, estamos a tiempo de evitarlo —le decía intentando tranquilizarla.

—En eso tienes razón —y avergonzada bajó la mirada—. Siento que todo fuese culpa de Jasper —dijo en un murmullo.

—Alice, es algo que no puede controlar, pero tranquila. Lo evitaremos y nada pasará —le dije sonriendo.

La conversación no llegó más allá, enseguida nos alistamos y partimos rumbo al instituto. Yo todavía albergaba la esperanza de verlo en la clase de biología y al menos cruzar un par de palabras con él, pero mis esperanzas decayeron cuando el Volvo plateado no estaba en el aparcamiento y tampoco bajó del jeep de Emmett. Caminé a mi primera clase y me hundí en mi propia miseria el resto de la mañana. En el almuerzo tampoco apareció y mi angustia crecía por momentos.

Ese día Alice me pidió que me sentase con ellos en la cafetería. No me importó mucho, casi podía notar las miradas asombradas de los demás estudiantes. No era normal que los Cullen se sentasen con alguien que no perteneciese a su familia, pero poco me importó, lo único que estaba dando vueltas y más vueltas en mi cabeza era la ausencia de Edward.

—No vendrá —me susurró Jasper.

Yo levanté la cabeza de mi todavía intacta bandeja de comida por primera vez desde que me senté y lo miré fijamente.

—Se ha ido —me volvió a decir.

Noté las miradas preocupadas del resto de los Cullen, pero ya nada me importaba. Se había ido y me había dejado sola.

El resto del día lo pasé como en trance. No recuerdo como llegué a casa, ni como fui capaz de hacerle la cena a Charlie. Pero a última hora de la tarde ya me encontraba en mi cama después de una larga y reconfortante ducha.

Con la mirada fija en la ventana, esperando que, por un milagro, mi dios heleno la atravesara, comencé a hacer memoria… en mi sueño, cuando estábamos en el prado, Edward me contó cómo se dio cuenta de que estaba enamorado de mí. Recordaba vagamente esa conversación, porque ese día lo realmente importante era que me había besado y estábamos juntos. Pero podía recordar que me había dicho que pasó unos días en Denali, intentando olvidarme.

Denali… Tanya… gruñí con frustración. Entonces en ese momento estaba en compañía de aquella hermosa vampira rubia. Tenía que hacer de tripas corazón y tener paciencia para esperar su regreso. Y confiar en Edward, me había prometido que con Tanya nunca había pasado nada, esperaba que en esta realidad también fuese así. Aunque pensándolo bien, Edward y yo todavía no éramos nada, por no ser, no éramos ni amigos, así que si pasaba algo con Tanya no podría reprochárselo, aunque sí sentir celos… eso nadie lo podría evitar.

La semana pasó lenta y pesadamente. Y cada día llegaba al instituto con la esperanza de que Edward hubiese vuelto y estuviese dispuesto a hablar conmigo de nuevo. Pero eran sólo eso, esperanzas. Nada estaba saliendo como lo recordaba, todo era demasiado confuso y por más que preguntaba a Alice, ella me decía que no tenía nada claro, aunque continuaba viendo nuestra boda y mi transformación. Pero ninguna pista sobre cuándo volvería, ni de cómo empezaría nuestra relación.

El fin de semana llegó casi sin avisar, y el sábado por la mañana tuve que suplicar para que Alice no me arrastrase hasta el centro comercial para ir de compras… sólo de pensarlo ya me agotaba. No podría soportar un día de comparas con mi estado de ánimo por los suelos. Por suerte Alice lo entendió y me permitió quedarme en casa, tirada en el sofá haciendo una maratón de películas. Titanic, Romeo y Julieta, City of Angels… sí, las películas reflejaban mi estado de ánimo, sólo me apetecía llorar sin parar y, como aparentemente no tenía un motivo de peso, las películas me ayudaban a camuflar las lágrimas.

Rose se pasó el sábado entero conmigo, pacientemente aguantó mis lágrimas y mi mal humor con una sonrisa pintada en su perfecto rostro. A veces me preguntaba porque era tan amable en esta realidad, porque yo despertaba ese instinto protector en ella. Pero luego, finalmente, dejaba de darle vueltas y sólo disfrutaba de su compañía.

El domingo Emmett y Jasper intentaron llevarme a dar un paseo por el bosque… me sorprendió mucho que Jasper también formase parte del plan, pero preferí no darle más vueltas, no necesitaba que me dijese con palabras que me aceptaba, prefería verlo y eso era lo que estaba haciendo con su comportamiento hacia mí, demostrarme que podría verme como una más de ellos, aunque sabía que Alice y su poder de los " _ojitos tiernos_ " tenían mucho que ver. No me apetecía salir y mucho menos con Emmett, por el bosque… sería el blanco perfecto de sus bromas, sólo de pensarlo ya me ponía colorada, sería una pesadilla.

Por suerte para mí, Alice se empeñó en pasar una tarde de chicas y entre ella y Rose me dieron una sesión de chapa y pintura que creo que ni mi propia madre me reconocería. Pasé la tarde entera entre cremas, mascarillas y demás potingues. A medida que la tarde pasaba, pude apreciar varias miradas cómplices entre ellas y risitas por lo bajo. Algo se traían entre manos, pero por más que pregunté no me contestaron nada.

—Son imaginaciones tuyas, Isabella —decía Alice utilizando mi nombre completo para su poder de convicción se acentuase.

—Deja de decir tonterías y estate quieta —me regañaba Rosalie mientras intentaba depilar mis cejas.

Pero yo no era tonta y sabía que escondían algo, aunque no quisiesen decírmelo. Susurraban a velocidad vampírica para que yo no entendiese lo que decían. En un principio me molestó muchísimo, habíamos quedado en una tarde de chicas, las TRES, y por momentos me hacían de lado hablando entre ellas. Pero luego lo entendí, ellas se querían como hermanas y aunque yo las quisiese a ellas de igual modo, yo era poco más que una desconocida que había vuelto su mundo y su vida del revés.

Ambas se fueron poco antes de que llegase Charlie. Eso sí, después de dejar, en cuestión de minutos, mi habitación y el baño mucho más limpios de lo que estaban cuando llegaron, cómo echaba de menos moverme a esa velocidad...

Charlie llegó y yo le serví su cena, en silencio como siempre. Cruzando las palabras justas. No me gustaba tener esa relación tan distante con él, pero mi pésimo estado de ánimo no me dejaba espacio para demostraciones de afecto.

Después de la cena me despedí con un beso, intentando borrar la culpabilidad que sentía por ignorar tanto a Charlie. Fui al baño y después de una larga y reconfortante ducha me metí en la cama dispuesta a intentar dormir. Digo intentar porque la última semana apenas pude pegar ojo por culpa de las pesadillas. Alice se había quedado conmigo para que no me sintiese tan sola, pero esa noche tenía que ir a cazar.

—Uno de los inconvenientes de ser vampiro —me dijo con una sonrisa.

Inexplicablemente la noche paso más rápido de lo que esperaba y sin una sola pesadilla. En su lugar había soñado con Edward y nuestra primera visita al prado. Ahí me di cuenta de cuánto lo echaba de menos…

Cuando esa mañana llegué al instituto no iba preparada para lo que me esperaba, había hecho cálculos mentales sobre los días que pasaría sin ver a Edward y ya me había hecho a la idea de tener que esperar, al menos, unos días más. Pero cuando llegué al instituto y vi el volvo plateado aparcado se me cortó la respiración. Alice me esperaba apoyada en él con una enorme sonrisa, ¿eso serían buenas o malas noticias? La cabeza comenzó a darme vueltas y Alice echó a correr en mi dirección, abrió mi puerta y me miró preocupada.

—¡Bella, respira! —me gritó.

Jadeé buscando aire y pocos segundos después ya me encontraba mejor. No entendía como podía llegar a ser tan estúpida para olvidarme de respirar, pero Edward provocaba eso mí. Me olvidaba de todo sólo con verlo, o en este caso, imaginarlo.

Me dirigí a mis clases sin levantar la cabeza evitando encontrarme con alguno de los Cullen… no quería volver a ver la mirada esperanzada de Alice para no alimentar la mía propia. Que Edward hubiese vuelto no significaba nada… ¿o sí?

La mañana pasó demasiado rápido y cuando me quise dar cuenta ya estaba caminando rumbo a la cafetería, sin poder negarme, Emmett me tomó de la mano y me arrastró hasta su mesa, dónde ya me esperaba una bandeja de comida. Todos, excepto Edward que no estaba, me miraban expectantes, no sabía que esperaban de mí, pero las sonrisas en sus rostros y ese extraño brillo en sus ojos no me presagiaba nada bueno.

—¿Qué? —pregunté con un hilo de voz ya harta de sentirme observada.

—¿Ya lo has visto? — preguntó Rose.

—¿A quién? —pregunté fingiendo que no sabía de quien hablaba.

Todos rodaron los ojos.

—¿A quién va ser Bella? A cierto reprimido que conduce un volvo —dijo Emmett.

Rose le dio un manotazo en la cabeza provocando que se borrara la sonrisa de su rostro y yo me pregunté qué de lo que había dicho Emmett había provocado a Rose.

—No lo he visto —contesté con un hilo de voz.

Todos negaron con la cabeza y volvieron su atención a sus bandejas de comida, excepto Alice, que me miraba con una enorme sonrisa y un brillo extraño en los ojos.

—Alice… ¿qué te pasa? —preguntó Jasper

—¿A mí? Nada ¿Por qué tendría que pasarme algo? —pregunto despreocupada.

—Es que estás… ¿feliz? Y muy impaciente —dijo Jasper de nuevo— ¿has tenido una visión?

—Nada fuera de lo normal… sólo lo que esperaba. Bella, tienes biología ahora ¿cierto? —cambió de tema tan drásticamente que me asusté.

—Eh… sí… claro… como siempre, ¿por qué? —pregunte algo acobardada.

¿Pasaría algo si me salto esa clase? Estaría Edward allí pero si podía evitar encontrarme con él, para no tener que sufrir su indiferencia haría cualquier cosa.

El resto de la comida transcurrió con normalidad, entre las bromas de Emmett y Jasper conseguí olvidarme de que me esperaba cierta aula con cierto compañero de mesa. Cuando sonó el timbre me tensé en mi silla y creo que mi cara se puso más blanca que la de mis compañeros de mesa.

—Tranquila, Bells —me susurró Emmett al oído—. Si me necesitas, sólo grita mi nombre y le doy una paliza.

Sonreí ante su comentario, aunque no llevaría a cabo su consejo. Me puse en pie y con paso vacilante me dirigí al aula de biología. Me detuve en la puerta, tomé un par de bocanadas de aire y buscando ese valor que no tenía me adentré. El señor Banner estaba mirando a los alumnos mientras estos se acomodaban en sus sillas, yo me escabullí rápidamente hasta la mía, dejé caer mi mochila al suelo y me senté sin posar la mirada en mi compañero de mesa.

La clase comenzó y pasados unos minutos, al fin hice acopio del valor necesario para volver mi cabeza y mirarlo. Lo hice y al momento me arrepentí.

Me miraba fijamente, sus preciosos ojos dorados parecían traspasarme, me empequeñecí en mi silla al ver lo guapo que estaba. Mucho mejor que en mis recuerdos. Su pecho marcado en esa estrecha camiseta gris, su pelo desordenado con un par de mechones descansando sobre su frente, sus ojos cálidos, penetrantes y su sonrisa… mostrando sus perfectos y blancos dientes… suspiré resignada a ser un cero a la izquierda ante tanta belleza.

—Hola — susurré en trance.

—Hola —el sonido de su voz hizo que mi corazón diese un vuelco y comenzase a latir sin control.

—¿Qué tal tu viaje? —conseguí preguntar sin saber muy bien como.

—Bien, gracias —contestó y su mirada se posó en el frente de la clase.

No volvió a hablarme ni a mirarme, no entendía como su comportamiento había pasado a ser tan frío y distante, en aquel beso pude sentir todo lo que Edward no decía y ahora… ahora estaba a mi lado sin ni siquiera mirarme. Tuve que ahogar las lágrimas que comenzaban a formarse en mis ojos. Recordé el consejo de Emmett y se me escapó una ligera sonrisa al imaginármelo entrando en la clase llevándose la puerta por delante directo hacia Edward. Juraría que mi compañero de mesa también se rió por lo bajo, pero al volver a posar mi vista en él su semblante era serio y concentrado.

Suspiré.

El timbre sonó y yo me agaché para recoger mi mochila del suelo. Cuando volví mi mirada a la mesa para recoger mis libros Edward ya se había ido. Suspiré de nuevo y me encaminé a mi próxima clase.

Al final del día ya no sabía ni como estaba. Lo único que me apetecía era meterme en la cama y no salir en los próximos diez años. Me dirigí a mi coche y abrí la puerta con desgana, los Cullen ya se habían ido y el aparcamiento estaba casi vacío. Me dispuse a sentarme ante el volante cuando mi mirada se posó en algo que había sobre el asiento y me quedé paralizada.

Una flor azul descansaba sobre él, se parecía a las que había en… no quise pensar en eso. La cogí con manos temblorosas y la llevé hasta mi nariz para oler su perfume. Una oleada de sensaciones me invadió en cuanto aprecié aquella esencia. Recuerdos de palabras.

 _"Ahora eres lo más importante para mí, lo más importante que he tenido nunca"_

 _"Y de este modo el león se enamoró de la oveja…"_

 _"Tengo instintos humanos. Puede que estén enterrados muy hondo, pero están ahí"_

Un estremecimiento recorrió mi espalda y sin poder evitarlo una sonrisa invadió mis labios. Pero… ¿quién la había dejado ahí? Yo estaba segura de que había cerrado la puerta con llave, y esta estuvo en el bolsillo trasero de mis jeans todo el día. La cerradura no estaba forzada y la flor descansaba delicadamente y en perfectas condiciones sobre la gastada tapicería. No quería hacerme ilusiones pensando que había sido Edward, cualquier vampiro podía haberlo hecho, aunque a ninguno le había hablado del prado y esa flor parecía que… ¡no podía ser! Edward todavía no sabe lo que significa para nosotros ese prado, aunque para él si era importante... quizás sólo quiso traerme un pedazo de su mundo. ¡No! ¡Bella déjalo ya! No te hagas mas conjeturas y olvídalo todo, después la caída puede ser más fuerte.

Sin pensarlo más pude el coche en marcha y me dirigí hacia mi casa.

Llegué a mi casa con la cabeza en todos los lugares y en ninguno a la vez. Estuve un rato sentada al volante, no sabía en que centrar mi atención, la flor en mi coche, la vuelta de Edward, su comportamiento, el cariño que me demostraban los Cullen… lo mejor sería no pensar en nada, eso era lo que tenía que hacer para salvaguardar mi integridad psíquica.

Bajé del coche apesadumbrada, no pensar en Edward era misión imposible, y más cuando lo había visto después de tanto tiempo. Cogí mi flor con extremo cuidado de no romperla, no quería que mi torpeza destragase la primera flor que me regalaban en toda mi vida.

Me acerqué a la puerta de mi casa y casi sin mirar busqué la llave escondida bajo el alero, cuando mi vista se percató de algo. En el suelo, frente a la puerta, descansaba otra flor. La respiración se me cortó y mi mano temblaba… ¿sólo mi mano? No, mi cuerpo entero temblaba y los nervios se hicieron un nudo en mi estómago. Mi temblorosa y torpe mano la cogió y la llevó hasta mi nariz. Esta flor era diferente, por lo tanto, su perfume también lo era. Pero los recuerdos…

 _"Irme, eso es exactamente lo que debería hacer, pero no temas, soy una criatura especialmente egoísta. Ansío demasiado tu compañía para hacer lo correcto"_

 _"Tú eres exactamente mi marca de heroína."_

 _"Tonta Bella —rió entre dientes—. Correr es mi segunda naturaleza, no es algo en lo que tenga que pensar."_

Cerré los ojos y una lágrima furtiva rodó por mis mejillas. Echaba de menos a Edward, a mí Edward. Esta distancia que había entre nosotros me estaba partiendo el alma en dos. Si cuando me dejó después de mi cumpleaños lo pasé mal, ahora no estaba mejor. La única diferencia es que el resto de los Cullen estaban a mi lado y eso me daba fuerzas para levantarme cada día y, por qué no decirlo, también me daba esperanzas. Sabía que Edward y yo estábamos hechos el uno para el otro, quizá sólo era cuestión de tiempo que estuviésemos juntos, todo era cuestión de paciencia… paciencia, empezaba a odiar esa palabra.

Junté las flores en mi mano, una azul y la otra amarilla, las dos se veían bellísimas juntas, suspiré y entré en la casa, dejé en la mochila en el suelo al lado de las escaleras y fui hasta la cocina para buscar un jarrón o algo parecido para poner las flores en agua. Rebusqué en todos los armarios pero no había nada que pudiese valer para ese fin, así que sin pensarlo mucho llené un vaso de agua y las metí dentro. Las puse sobre la mesa y las miré desde una pequeña distancia, quedaban muy desequilibradas, el vaso era enorme y las dos flores se veían ridículas y muy pequeñas… pero eran MÍAS, mis flores.

Agarré el vaso/jarrón y me dispuse a llevarlas a mi habitación, pensé que en mi mesita de noche le darían algo de luz y brillo a mi pequeño cuarto. Cuando levanté el pie para posarlo sobre el primer escalón me quedé paralizada de nuevo. Mis ojos no daban crédito a lo que estaba viendo, hace unos minutos no estaban ahí, lo habría notado.

Encima de cada escalón que conducía hasta el segundo piso había una flor, todas eran de diferentes colores, cada una diferente a la otra en algún aspecto. Mis ojos se inundaron y mi corazón comenzó a latir a una velocidad escandalosa. Los temblores de mis manos eran tan violentos que parte del agua que contenía el vaso se derramó a mis pies.

Sé que tardé varios minutos en reaccionar y en pensar cómo había acabado todo eso ahí. Mi cabeza se negaba a pensar en el nombre que mi corazón decía a gritos. No podía ser verdad, Edward no podía haber hecho eso, me negaba a pensar algo así. Seguro que habían sido Rose o Alice para que me sintiese mejor, nada fuera de lo normal. Pero aunque mi cabeza no dejaba de repetir esas palabras, en un rinconcito de mi corazón guardaba la esperanza de que fuese él el artífice de todo.

Con cuidado de no derramar más agua (y de no caerme) fui cogiendo las flores una a una y poniéndolas en el vaso, después coloque el vaso sobre mi mesita de noche y di dos pasos atrás. Ya no estaba desequilibrado, ahora tenía un precioso ramo de flores de todos los colores posibles, sonreí ampliamente, como hacía días que no lo hacía, me puse de rodillas frente a la mesita y aspiré el aroma de todas las flores juntas. Mi cabeza comenzó a recordar de nuevo:

 _"Que león tan morboso y masoquista"_

 _"Vamos, pequeña cobarde, súbete a mi espalda."_

 _"¿Sigues estando débil a causa de la carrera? ¿O ha sido mi pericia al besar?"_

Me eché a llorar… ¿quién y por qué me estaba haciendo esto? Lo único que conseguía era remover recuerdos, que aunque preciosos, me partían en dos porque sentía que no podrían cumplirse. Me tumbé en la cama y me acurruqué sobre las mantas, con mi mirada clavada en aquellas flores, en aquel trocito del prado que había llegado a mí sin saber muy bien cómo. Poco a poco mis ojos se fueron cerrando, mis parpados pesaban demasiado y ya no tenía fuerzas para mantenerlos abiertos.

Dormí sin sueños, solo la esencia de Edward y mi nana resonaban en mi cabeza. Como añoraba dormir a su lado, entre sus brazos, mientras besaba mi pelo y me susurraba al oído. Mi corazón dolió durante dos latidos y estuvo a punto de romperse pero no se lo permití. Recordé aquellas flores, aquella esperanza y pesadamente abrí mis ojos.

Era la hora del crepúsculo, el cielo estaba teñido de rojo y naranja, unas pequeñas nubes tapaban un poco la luz, pero el cielo estaba parcialmente despejado. Algo extraño, pero me gustaba, me senté en la cama y mi mirada se perdió en la ventana, esperando algo… o debería decir a alguien. Pero sabía que no vendría, era imposible.

Mi mirada volvió a las flores... suspiré y me puse en pie, un ruido en el salón llamó mi atención, miré por la ventana esperando ver el coche patrulla, pero no estaba. Si no era Charlie el que estaba abajo ¿de quién se trataba? Ladrones estaba claramente descartado, Alice lo habría visto y los Cullen lo habrían evitado… ¿no?

Bajé las escaleras con miedo, mi cuerpo temblaba irremediablemente y mi corazón latía desacompasado…

" _Un día con demasiadas emociones_ " pensé.

Al bajar el último escalón inexplicablemente mi pie resbaló y acabé con mi trasero pegado al suelo. Una de mis manos tocó algo húmedo sobre el suelo… había olvidado secar el agua que se derramó antes del vaso y ahora me había pasado factura. Bufé.

 _"Estúpida Bella"_

Entré en la cocina buscando algo con lo que secar el suelo, ya había olvidado el motivo por el que bajaba tan asustada y cuando vi lo que allí había me congelé. En la puerta del frigorífico, entre dos imanes había una nota.

 _"Una flor debe estar entre flores"_

La tomé entre mis manos, estaba escrita a mano y era la letra de Edward. Mi corazón ya no latía, bailaba en mi pecho sin control, mi respiración se atoró en mi garganta y la cabeza comenzó a darme vueltas, la cabeza y todo lo demás, sentía como poco a poco mi cuerpo iba cayendo y aunque lo sabía, no podía hacer nada por evitarlo. Cerré los ojos esperando sentir el golpe contra el duro suelo, pero en su lugar fui envuelta por el frío. Creo que finalmente sonreí y perdí en conocimiento.

Me desperté casi en silencio, sólo una respiración aparte de mía rompía la quietud de este. Continuaba con los ojos cerrados, sin valor para abrirlos y encontrarme con la persona que me había salvado de caer al suelo. Seguro que era Alice, me había visto caer y vino para evitarlo. O Emmett que vendría para ver cómo estaba y se encontró conmigo a punto de la inconsciencia… o Rose que vendría por el mismo motivo que Emmett. Pero no podría ser él… no, me negaba a pensar eso y que al abrir mis ojos la decepción me matara.

Me dolía un poco la espalda, me removí un poco y sentí que estaba sobre una superficie blanda ¿el sofá? Sí, parecía que era el sofá. Oí un suspiro y me tensé.

" _No abras los ojos Bella, no, no, no, no…"_ me repetía mentalmente.

Sentí una fría caricia en mi mejilla, mi pulso ya se había acelerado de nuevo. A este paso me daría un ataque al corazón… unos labios fríos y suaves besaron mi frente y yo creí que me derretía sobre el sofá. Si en algún momento de mi vida temí sufrir una combustión espontanea, esa fue la madre de todas las veces.

—Bella, abre los ojos —la voz de Edward sonó como un susurro.

Y yo creí morir en ese mismo momento. Pero por más que quería abrir mis ojos y mirarlo era incapaz, no respondían.

—Por favor, mírame —volvió a susurrar.

Abrí los ojos lentamente, rezando a todos los Dioses que conocía para que eso no fuese un sueño. Todo estaba oscuro, mis ojos tardaron un poco en acostumbrarse a la oscuridad, y cuando lo hice descubrí su silueta de rodillas frente al sofá en el que yo estaba tumbada. Mis labios sonrieron con voluntad propia al descubrir la poca distancia que nos separaba.

—¿Me perdonas? —preguntó tan bajo que casi no pude escucharlo.

—¿Por qué? —conseguí preguntar aun no sé cómo.

—Por ser un estúpido, por estar ciego… por no ver como en realidad eres —uno de sus dedos delineó mi mandíbula y mi cuerpo se estremeció al instante.

 _"Bésame y dejar de decir tonterías de una vez_ " pensé.

Iba a abrir mi boca para contestarle cuando me deslumbró con una de sus sonrisas torcidas. Ahí perdí toda noción del tiempo y del espacio. Perdí mi capacidad de razonar y de unir dos palabras para formar una frase coherente. Dejé de respirar… ¿por qué me aturdía de ese modo sólo con su presencia?

—Respira, por favor —susurró contra mis labios.

Y me besó, fue una caricia, algo mágico. En cuanto nuestros labios hicieron contacto un millón de descargas recorrieron cada una de mis terminaciones nerviosas. En un segundo sus labios volvieron a posarse en los míos con más insistencia, yo respondí al instante y mis labios devolvieron el beso. Mis manos se aferraron a su cuello y mis dedos se enterraron en su pelo. Profundizó el beso, una de sus manos estaba en mi cintura y la otra acunaba mi rostro.

Era el lugar donde quería estar, donde me quedaría el resto de mi vida. Pegada a los labios de Edward.

No me di cuenta cómo, pero ahora estaba sentada en su regazo y sus manos rodeaban mi espalda atrayéndome hacia él, pegándome más a su impresionante pecho.

Cortó el beso antes de lo que hubiese deseado, mi cuerpo tembló es respuesta temiendo que se fuese de nuevo, que me dejase sin ninguna explicación, pero en lugar de eso me abrazó y me acurrucó en su regazo. Una de sus manos rodeaba mi espalda, y la otra acariciaba mi cabello, mi rostro, mis brazos… sus labios repartían cientos de besos por mi pelo y a veces oía como aspiraba mi aroma.

Cerré los ojos para alargar el momento, estaba en el cielo con mi ángel particular, con mi perpetuo salvador. No quería moverme, ese era mi lugar en el mundo. Una suave melodía salió de sus labios, mi sonrisa se ensanchó, mi nana… mi dulce nana, esa que tanto había echado de menos.

Me pegué más a su frío cuerpo, la sensación de estar con él, a su lado, era indescriptible. No sé el tiempo que estuvimos así, pero pasó volando, cuando quise darme cuenta las ruedas de un coche en la entrada me hicieron tensarme.

—Charlie —murmuré.

— Te espero arriba— susurró en mi oído antes de besar mi cuello.

Sólo pude asentir, había perdido toda capacidad de hablar. En un parpadeo estaba sola sentada en el mismo lugar en el que él estaba antes. Suspiré y me dispuse a esperar a que entrase Charlie…

22


	10. Chapter 10

**Voy muy tarde, lo se, es jueves yyel martes no subí capituca nuevo, pero esta semana está siendo muy complicada. Hoy os dejo dos y os pide perdón de nuevo.**

 **Un besote, Naobi.**

* * *

 **Capítul 10 — Un trocito de mí para ti**.

Edward POV

 _But you don't care (Pero no te importa)_

 _You keep sticking around (Tú segues esperando)_

 _While i'm acting a clown (Aunque actúe como un payaso)_

 _You're bigger (Eres más grande)_

 _'Cause you're still here (Porque todavía estás aquí)_

 _Your feet stuck to the ground (Con tus pies calvados sobre la tierra)_

 _Despite how silly it sounds (Por más tonto que suene)_

 _You're bigger (Eres más grande)_

 _Than me… (Que yo…)_

 _Backstreet Boys — Bigger_

..

 _Intenté resistirme, forcejeamos durante unos segundos, pero en mi mente comenzaron a formase los recuerdos de aquel beso con Bella y cuando quise darme cuenta estaba correspondiendo a Tanya._

Imágenes de aquel beso inundaron mi mente. Su respiración entrecortada, el rubor en sus mejillas, el desacompasado latido de su corazón, su aroma… abrí mis ojos esperando encontrarme con esos dos orbes chocolate que ahora eran los dueños de mi vida y cuando me encontré con unos ojos dorados nublados por el deseo me quedé paralizado. Mis músculos se tensaron y dejé de corresponder aquel beso.

Como pude me zafé de Tanya y me hice a un lado.

—¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? —le pregunté furioso— ¿Qué intentas?

—Vamos Eddie, no te hagas el difícil, quieres esto tanto como yo —en cuanto pronunció el diminutivo de mi nombre la ira llameó en mi pecho.

Intentó acercarse de nuevo a mí, pero la detuve.

—No te atrevas —le dije fríamente.

—Edward, yo… —intentó disculparse. " _Te quiero_ "

—No, Tanya. Tú sabes que no, así que por favor, ten un poco de orgullo y no lo intentes más.

Sin más, me puse en pie y me fui de allí. Me dolía haberle hecho daño, era mi amiga, pero ella se lo había buscado. Esperaba que llegase a perdonarme algún día, en el fondo Tanya era muy buena persona, sólo estaba con fundida, eso era todo.

Fui hasta mi coche, hacía días que no lo tocaba, casi una semana, pero sólo entré y puse algo de música. Debussy… las notas inundaron el pequeño cubículo y mi mente se liberó por fin. Me imaginé en aquel prado que había descubierto en las colinas de Forks muchos años atrás, tumbado sobre la hierba fresca rodeado de flores. Con los cálidos rayos del sol templando mi piel y haciendo que destellara con millones de reflejos. Ese era mi mundo, mi lugar secreto, no podía imaginarme en un lugar mejor.

La imagen en mi mente fue tornándose poco a poco, continuaba tumbado en el prado, mirando al cielo, observando cómo las nubes iban cambiando de forma mientras eran mecidas suavemente por el viento. Me vi tarareando una melodía que era totalmente desconocida para mí, oía los latidos de un corazón de fondo, ellos me marcaban el ritmo. Hasta podía imaginarme el olor a fresias inundándolo todo… un momento, en el prado no había fresias… ¿o sí?

De repente, en mi imaginación sentí algo cálido y suave entre mis brazos, quizás debería decir que sentí a alguien entre mis brazos, porque Bella estaba acurrucada entre ellos y la dicha que me inundaba era inmensa, eso no había sido un sueño, puesto que yo no podía dormir, sólo había sido producto de mí imaginación que sin saber muy bien por qué, había unido a mi prado con Bella en un único pensamiento. ¿Sería posible que eso llegase a suceder? Alice me había asegurado que estaba enamorado de ella, además lo había visto y sus visiones casi nunca fallan, ¿podría arriesgarme a enamorarme de ella? ¿Podrían un vampiro y una humana quererse sin barreras?

Pero aunque la respuesta fuese que sí, no las tenía todas conmigo. Después de besarla me acobardé y huí de su casa. Seguro que ella estaba enfadada y con razón. Tenía que poner todo de mí parte para que me perdonase, para que pudiese confiar en que la quer… ¡detente Edward! ¿La quieres? Una enorme sonrisa me inundó el rostro, claro que la quería, al fin reconocí que Alice tenía razón, estaba enamorado. Pero... ¿Cómo? Apenas habíamos hablado, apenas conocía nada de ella y ya me había robado el corazón. Era impensable… pero muy cierto.

Ahora quedaba lo más difícil, que ella también me correspondiese, que me perdonase por huir y que todo saliese bien. Eso sería lo más complicado, pero no tenía nada que perder… ya estaba muerto y condenado al infierno.

Sin pensarlo dos veces puse el coche en marcha y me dirigí de nuevo a Forks, tenía que ver a Bella y disculparme por cómo me había marchado de su casa, fue una total descortesía por mi parte besarla tan rudamente y encima irme de allí prácticamente sin despedirme.

La distancia, que al escapar de Forks se me pasó en un suspiro, ahora se me estaba haciendo eterna. Los metros parecían kilómetros y me daba la sensación de estar cada vez más lejos en lugar de acercarme. Pero finalmente llegué a mi casa, Alice me esperaba botando sobre sí misma en el porche. No me dio tiempo a bajar del vehículo cuando ya la tenía colgando de mi cuello diciéndome lo mucho que me quería. Juraría que estaría dispuesta a arrancarme los brazos literalmente por desaparecer de ese modo y, en lugar de eso, me esperaba casi con una ova de aplausos.

—Será precioso, Edward, le encantará —decía sin perder la sonrisa.

—¿De qué hablas? —le pregunté confuso, ya que no me dejaba acceder a lo que realmente pensaba.

—Tu regalo para Bella, será maravilloso, ella caerá rendida a tus pies… literalmente —dejó escapar una risita mientras yo rodaba los ojos.

—¿Qué es lo que voy a hacer? Si se puede saber —volví a preguntar.

—Ah no… de eso nada. No voy a decírtelo, estrújate las neuronas porque esta vampira no dirá ni una palabra más sobre ese tema —dijo muy segura— Por cierto, la próxima vez que vayamos a Denali, aleja a Tanya de mí si es que valoras algo su vida.

—No seas mala, sólo está confundida.

No era necesario que me confirmase que lo había visto. Pobre Tanya... la compadecía, ahora tendría que soportar la ira de Alice Cullen… y eso no era nada bueno.

Me pasé la noche tumbado en mi sofá mirando al techo, estrujándome las neuronas como me había dicho Alice, intentando descifrar que era lo que iba a prepararle a Bella. Alice no me había dado ninguna pista… será mala hermana.

La mañana llegó más rápido de lo que hubiese deseado, necesitaba más horas para pensar y encontrar algo realmente bueno, pero nada venía mi cabeza. Así que no tuve más remedio que alistarme e ir al instituto con mis hermanos.

Durante el trayecto en mi volvo todos iban sonriendo de oreja a oreja, pero nadie se atrevía a decir nada e intentaban pensar en cosas absurdas. Yo los miraba divertido, ya que sabía de ante mano que Emmett se moría por decir algo, pero no se atrevía, le tenía miedo a Alice que los había amenazado antes de salir de casa, no quería que nadie me dijese nada… miré a Alice de reojo conteniendo las ganas de saltar sobre ella y devolverle " _el favor_ ".

Llegamos al instituto y mis ojos, casi con voluntad propia, hicieron un repaso al aparcamiento buscando la chatarra de Bella, pero no estaba… a paso humano, quizá demasiado lento incluso para llamarlo así, me dirigí a mi primera clase, tenía la ligera esperanza de poder verla, al menos aunque fuese de lejos. Y allí estaba, caminaba cabizbaja con las mejillas ligeramente enrojecidas.

 _"Malditos Cullen, maldita Alice… ¿por qué no me dijo que volvería?"_

Estaba pensando en mí, aunque no del modo que me gustaría, pero al menos era algo. Entró en su clase y su esencia a fresias quedó impregnada en el aire… mi Bella. Suspiré y me dispuse a entrar yo también en mi clase.

A la hora del almuerzo no me atrevía a sentarme con mis hermanos, había leído en la mente de Emmett que Bella estaría en nuestra mesa y no me atrevía a estar frente a ella sin tener las cosas claras. Hasta tenía pensado hacer pellas y no asistir a clase de biología.

 _"Ni se te ocurra Edward"_ La voz mental de Alice me asustó " _como no vayas a clase tu volvo las pagará y tú lo estropearás todo"_

Resignado asistí a clase, me senté en mi silla y a los pocos minutos oí la voz mental de Bella acercándose por el pasillo. Se detuvo en la puerta y respiró sonoramente, tuve que reprimir una sonrisa… era tan humana. Entró sin levantar la mirada y yo aproveché para mirarla y admirar una vez más a la persona que había vuelto mi mundo del revés.

Estaba vestida con unos simples Jeans y un suéter beige, pero aun así se veía perfecta. Sencilla... única. No podía creer que no había sido capaz de fijarme en ella antes de lo que hice, de saber mirar en mi interior y descubrir que era lo que realmente sentía por ella.

Se sentó sin levantar la vista todavía, yo, aunque miraba al frente fingiendo atender a lo que Sr. Banner explicaba, por el rabillo del ojo controlaba cada uno de sus movimientos. Debía estar nerviosa porque su mente estaba bloqueada y por más que intentaba entrar había como un muro de hormigón que me lo impedía.

No pude controlarme más y clavé mis ojos en ella directamente. Su pelo ocultaba parte de su rostro, pero el aire estaba impregnado excesivamente en su esencia por lo que deduje que estaba sonrojada y oía su corazón completamente acelerado. Me gustaba provocar esas reacciones en ella. Me gustaba ver como sus mejillas se teñían del más adorable de los rojos y sentir como su corazón bombeaba la sangre más deprisa.

De repente levantó la mirada y la clavó en mí.

—Hola — susurró mirándome a los ojos.

—Hola —susurré como el tremendo estúpido que era sin saber que más decir.

—¿Qué tal tu viaje? —no dejaba de mirarme y eso me ponía nervioso.

—Bien, gracias —dije sin respirar, posé mi mirada en el señor Banner intentando evitar mirarla de nuevo.

No me atreví a volver a mirarle sabía que si continuaba haciéndolo acabaría abalanzándome sobre ella y besándola como aquella vez en su casa. Así que intenté con todas mis fuerzas centrar mi atención en la clase. Bella se quedó algo seria, quizá mi comportamiento no era el mejor para que me perdonase, pero la clase de biología no era el mejor lugar para declararle mi amor incondicional…

 _"Tranquila Bells —la voz de Emmett susurrando al oído de Bella—. Si me necesitas, sólo grita mi nombre y le doy una paliza. "_

Después de pensar eso la imagen de Emmett irrumpiendo en clase echando la puerta abajo dirigiéndose a mí con los ojos inyectados en sangre irrumpió en su cabeza. No pude evitar echarme reír, Bella era única. Pero tuve que disimular para que no se diese cuenta cuando ella volvió a mirarme.

Sonó el timbre y salí de allí a toda prisa. El olor de su cuerpo me llamaba irremediablemente, ya no era la sed por su sangre lo único con lo que tenía que luchar. Ese olor a fresias que emanaba nublaba mis sentidos y me hacía perder la cabeza.

Claro… ¡flores! Ese era el quid de la cuestión, las flores, pero no cualquier tipo de flor. Las rosas me parecían sosas e insulsas comparadas con ella. Necesitaba algo que demostrase todo lo que ella significaba para mí.

Ella era hermosa, como las flores. Olía endiabladamente bien, cómo las flores. Y era frágil, cómo las flores...

Eso era lo único que tenía claro… pero ¿qué flor era la que tenía que regalarle? Y lo peor… ¿cómo dársela? Tenía que ser algo que no pudiese hacer todo el mundo, para que sospechase que yo podría estar detrás de todo desde el principio. Pero bueno… eso ya lo pensaría después, lo primordial era elegir las flores.

Volví a pensar en ella, era el único modo de inspirarme. Y recordé la fantasía que tuve en Denali… y la idea me impactó en la cara como si fuese una bofetada, ¿cómo no me había dado cuenta antes? Las flores silvestres del prado, eran hermosas, olían bien y eran extremadamente frágiles… tal y como ella. Además era mi secreto mejor guardado, nadie conocía ese prado aparte de mí, sería como darle un trozo de mi mundo… un trozo de mí mismo especialmente para ella.

No me había dado cuenta de que me había quedado paralizado en el pasillo frente a mi taquilla divagando y los demás alumnos ya estaban en sus clases, así que sin pensármelo dos veces eché a correr hacia el prado para empezar mi plan. Llegué en cuestión de minutos y en pocos segundos ya tenía un precioso ramo de flores en mis manos preparado para entregárselo.

La parte difícil venía ahora, ¿Cómo dárselas? Era algo que había pospuesto pensar, y ahora ya no lo podía retrasar más. Volví al instituto y me quedé dando vueltas en el aparcamiento intentando pesar en como dárselas. Si alguien me viese en ese momento no sé lo que podría pensar. Parecía un león enjaulado, completamente nervioso y con un ramo de flores en las manos… penoso.

Me quedé mirando su coche, faltaban sólo diez minutos para que sonase la sirena y todos saliesen de sus aulas, tenía que ser algo rápido si no quería esperar más… ¡Su coche! Sinceramente creo que mis neuronas no iban a la velocidad que deberían… creo que cierta fragancia a fresias me estaba afectando demasiado. Abrí la puerta intentando no romperla en dos y dejé una flor en el asiento del piloto. Esperaba que la viese y no la chafara sentándose encima.

En cuanto mis hermanos salieron del instituto, Alice vino sonriendo y extendió la mano con la palma hacia arriba. La miré y sonreí dejando caer las llaves del volvo en ella. Nadie preguntó nada y se metieron en el coche para irse. Yo me escondí entre unos árboles para esperar a que Bella llegase y ver su reacción.

No tardó en aparecer, venía con cara de aburrida y sus pensamientos no eran nada claros. Estaba apesadumbrada y me ilusioné un poco pensando que quizás era por mi culpa. Abrió la puerta del coche y se quedó paralizada mirando la flor. Una sonrisa se extendió por mi rostro cuando la vi sonreír mientras la olía… ¡le había gustado!

Pero al olerla unos pensamientos cruzaron su mente:

 _"Ahora eres lo más importante para mí, lo más importante que he tenido nunca"_

 _"Y de este modo el león se enamoró de la oveja…"_

 _"Tengo instintos humanos. Puede que estén enterrados muy hondo, pero están ahí"_

Lo extraño es que era yo quien le decía eso, nos veía sentados uno frente al otro en un lugar que conocía muy bien… el prado.

 _"¿Habrá sido Edward? No lo creo… él todavía no sabe lo que significa nuestro prado"_

Me tensé al escuchar eso… " _nuestro prado_ ". Pero sonreí casi al instante y un calor inexplicable inundó mi pecho, Bella siempre lograba sorprenderme, pero de una cosa estaba casi seguro había acertado con las flores. Esperaba que todo saliese bien.

Bella encendió el coche y se fue, yo no tardé mucho en internarme en el bosque y llegar a su casa también. Tenía que darle el resto de las flores, la cuestión era como. Lo del coche había estado muy bien, pero necesitaba algo más grande, algo que le demostrase todo lo que sentía.

Llegué a su casa antes que ella, y comencé a dar vueltas en el patio trasero, pensando, estrujando cada una de mis neuronas para dar con algo que llamase al completo su atención, algo que nadie había hecho por ella nunca.

¡Y ahí estaba! Me sorprendía a mí mismo lo lento que me había vuelto pensando, pero achaqué ese pequeño problema a que mi cabeza ahora tenía algo mucho más importante en lo que centrarse y lo demás eran minucias. Sí, tendría que ser eso, estaba cansado de leer que el amor atontaba a las personas irremediablemente, supongo que para un vampiro sería exactamente lo mismo o quizás el doble de problemático.

Dejé una flor en la puerta, quizás no la vería, pero quería darle un adelanto de lo que le esperaría después. En el momento que oí llegar su coche me arrepentí, quizás lo que estaba pensando era demasiado cursi… ¿un camino de flores? Si Emmett llega a enterarse tendría tema de burla durante dos siglos o más.

Pero ya era tarde para arrepentirse… además ¿qué podía perder? El "No" ya lo tenía, así qué tenía que luchar para conseguir un "sí" y lo haría con uñas y dientes. Sólo tenía que pedirme la luna para que yo fuese corriendo a buscarla.

Estuvo un rato sentada en su coche, y yo escondido tras unos árboles observándola. Nunca me cansaría de hacerlo, siempre había algo en ella que me llamaba la atención y me permitía estar horas mirándola.

Bajó del coche y se dirigió hacia la puerta con la flor en la mano, sonreí, que no la hubiese olvidado era buena señal. Cogió la llave sobre el alero y vio la otra flor en el suelo, se quedó paralizada de nuevo y yo dejé de respirar. ¿Cómo reaccionaría esta vez? ¿Me dejaría entrar de nuevo en su cabeza? Comenzó a temblar y cogió la flor... oliéndola como lo había hecho con la otra y otra oleada de recuerdos inundó su mente:

 _"Irme, eso es exactamente lo que debería hacer, pero no temas, soy una criatura especialmente egoísta. Ansío demasiado tu compañía para hacer lo correcto"_

 _"Tú eres exactamente mi marca de heroína."_

 _"Tonta Bella —me oí reír entre dientes—. Correr es mi segunda naturaleza, no es algo en lo que tenga que pensar."_

Volvía a ser yo el protagonista, eso me gustaba, pero las palabras hicieron meya en mí. En sus recuerdos continuábamos en " _nuestro prado_ " y ya me encantaba pensar en él de ese modo, siempre sería algo nuestro a partir de ese momento, aun siquiera haber estado allí con ella más que en su imaginación y también en la mía.

Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla y necesité de todo mi autocontrol para no salir corriendo de allí a consolarla. No sabía si lloraba de felicidad o porque recordar le hacía daño. Pero de algo me di cuenta, tenía que saber más sobre ese sueño, tenía derecho, ¿cierto? Yo formaba parte de él, así como el resto de mi familia, tenía todo el derecho de saber lo que pasaba y lo que no. Pero eso tenía que esperar, lo primero era lo primero.

Suspiró y entró en la casa cerrando la puerta de un portazo, yo me quedé escondido tras el árbol adivinando sus movimientos por lo poco que me dejaba ver en su mente y los ruidos que hacía. Estaba en su cocina poniendo las flores en agua. Era ahora o nunca.

A velocidad muy poco humana entré la casa sin hacer ruido. Miré con cuidado de que no me viese y la vi de espaldas a la puerta de la cocina admirando las flores dentro de un vaso con agua. Me moría de ganas de acortar esa poca distancia que nos separaba y estrecharla entre mis brazos, pero me contuve…

Dejé una flor en cada escalón, había leído en su mente que iría poner las flores en su habitación que estaba en el piso de arriba, así que inevitablemente tenía que pasar por allí. Me escondí en un armario para ver su reacción. Salió de la cocina y se quedó paralizada al pie de las escaleras. Su cara se ruborizó como de costumbre, despertando de nuevo en mí los deseos de estrecharla en mis brazos y no dejarla ir jamás.

Oía su corazón latiendo a toda velocidad y ese sonido era como música para mis oídos. Volvió a llorar y yo me maldije por ser el causante de esas lágrimas. Aunque fuese de alegría, nadie merecía sus lágrimas y yo el que menos. Sus manos temblaban y sin querer derramó parte del agua que llevaba en el vaso de las flores, hice una nota mental para limpiarla luego.

Después de unos minutos en trance recogió torpemente todas las flores colocándolas en el vaso con las otras. Me hubiese encantado ayudarla, pero no sabía cómo iba reaccionar al verme en su casa, así que me contuve y continué observando.

Entró en su habitación y dejó las flores en su mesita de noche mientras yo ahora estaba tras la puerta entre abierta mirando por la rendija. Me sentía un voyerista indecente en ese momento, parecía que la estaba acosando. Era totalmente ilógico y estaba casi seguro de que si ella llegase a enterarse se asustaría y se alejaría de mí. Pero ni siquiera ese pensamiento hizo que mi cuerpo se moviese de su escondite y se alejase. Era como si esa pequeña y frágil humana tuviese gravedad propia y me atrajese hacia ella sin poder, ni querer, hacer nada para evitarlo.

Olió las flores y otra vez su mente procesó varios recuerdos:

" _Que león tan morboso y masoquista"_

 _"Vamos, pequeña cobarde, súbete a mi espalda."_

 _"¿Sigues estando débil a causa de la carrera? ¿O ha sido mi pericia al besar?"_

La había llevado a mi espalda mientras corría, nunca había pensado que podría llegar a hacer algo así, pero la idea me gusto. Compartir una de mis grandes pasiones con ella, correr libre entre los arboles rodeado por sus brazos. Y uno de sus recuerdos más importantes… la besé. Aunque me asustó el saber que luego se debilitaría. Pero solo me asusté un poco, ya la había besado una vez y no había pasado nada… aparte de que me fui corriendo como un cobarde, pero eso era mejor olvidarlo.

Bella sonreía entre lágrimas de nuevo. Y yo casi temblaba por la necesidad de abrazarla de una vez, pero no sé cómo me contuve. Se tumbó en su cama y por el sonido de su respiración supe que se había quedado dormida.

Entré en su habitación con cuidado de no hacer ruido, todo estaba tal y como lo recordaba de la última noche que pasé allí, la noche antes del accidente con Tyler. Sus libros, su ropa, ella sobre la cama… parecía dormir tranquila, estaba acurrucada hecha una bolita y no creí haber visto en mi vida una estampa más adorable.

No pude contenerme más y arrodillándome en el suelo frente a ella acaricie su rostro. Su piel pálida, tersa, cálida… miles de descargas eléctricas recorrieron mi cuerpo en cuanto mi mano hizo contacto con su mejilla. Acaricié también su sedoso pelo, desenredándolo con mis dedos y dejándolo caer delicadamente sobre sus hombros.

Sin saber muy bien por qué, aquella melodía que había tarareado en Denali encerrado en mi coche, acudió a mi cabeza. Mis labios comenzaron a entonar suavemente y la melodía fue creciendo y tomando forma poco a poco. Me estaba dejando llevar, lo sabía. Sabía que quizás dejarme enamorar como lo estaba haciendo era el peor error de mi vida. Pero nada importaba, esa chica que descansaba ante mí, sonriendo mientras mis manos la acariciaban, susurrando mi nombre entre sueños… esa chica lo merecía todo, sabía que sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por ella.

Después de un par de horas se removió intranquila, sabía que era el momento de que me marchara, pero no me sentía con fuerzas para hacerlo. Quería estar con ella, quería ver sus ojos una vez más. ¿Y para qué negarlo? También quería besarla. Mis labios todavía dolían después de días añorando el contacto con los suyos. Pero no era posible, tenía que dar pasito a pasito para no equivocarme de nuevo.

Me levanté y bajé hasta la cocina con cuidado, quería dejarle algún regalo más antes de marcharme. Algo que recordara y le hiciese saber cuán importante era para mí. Encontré lápiz y papel y pensé en dejarle una nota. Algo sencillo pero que transmitiese un poco de lo que sentía. Pensé durante unos segundos y la inspiración no tardó en hacer acto de presencia.

 _"Una flor debe estar entre flores"_

Dejé el escrito colgado en su nevera y me dispuse a irme, cuando caminaba por el pequeño pasillo hacia la puerta de entrada miré hacia el salón y vi unas cuantas fotografías sobre la repisa de la chimenea. Mis pies, con voluntad propia, se encaminaron hacia allí, en todas estaba ella cuando era niña. Se la veía adorable, me hubiese gustado conocerla hace años y ver como su cuerpo iba cambiando poco a poco. Ver como se convertía en la chica que ahora era y esperaba poder ver como se convertía en la mujer que estaba seguro que sería.

Me di la vuelta y me encaminé de nuevo hacia la puerta, pero pasó algo totalmente extraño para un vampiro, y sobre todo para mí, tropecé con una mesa haciendo un poco de ruido, miré hacia abajo y descubrí que una de sus patas se había roto… tragué en seco… oh oh… el estar enamorado estaba acabando conmigo… ¡hasta me había vuelto torpe! Un vampiro torpe ¿dónde se ha visto eso?

Bella no tardó en bajar alertada por el ruido y me escondí de nuevo en el armario para que no me viese. Bajó las escaleras con el miedo pintado en su cara y al llegar al final de estas se cayó al suelo. Yo di un bote en el armario dándome un golpe con el techo de este contuve las ganas de salir a ayudarla y me maldije mil veces más por haberme olvidado de limpiar el agua que había derramado antes. ¿Se puede ser más idiota, Cullen?

Bufó enojada y se fue a la cocina, tiempo que aproveché para salir de mi escondite dispuesto a irme, pero la curiosidad me pudo de nuevo y esperé para ver su reacción al leer el escrito. Me asomé de nuevo a la puerta de la cocina y la vi con la nota en una de sus manos y con la otra se agarraba el pecho.

Su corazón latía tan rápido que me asusté, ¿eso sería bueno? Tampoco oía su respiración, y eso estaba seguro de que no era bueno, los humanos necesitan respirar ¿No? Ella misma contestó a mi pregunta cuando la vi caer. Mi cuerpo reaccionó al instante y la tomé entre mis brazos evitando que llegase al suelo. Como tanto había deseado antes, su cuerpo descansaba inmóvil entre mis brazos y no pude evitar admirar su belleza una vez más. ¿Pero qué era lo que me había hecho esa humana? No podía dejar de mirarla, no podía dejar de pensar en ella, no podía concentrarme en nada, ¡hasta me había vuelto torpe!

De algo estaba seguro, ella había marcado un antes y un después en mi vida, Edward Cullen no sería el mismo desde el momento en que sus ojos se cruzaron con los de ella aquel día en la cafetería del instituto.

Con cuidado la tumbé en el sofá, y acaricié su rostro una vez más, tenía una ligera sonrisa en sus labios y no pude evitar delinear la forma de estos con mi dedo pulgar. Ansiaba volver a besarla, volver a sentir el calor que emanaba de ellos, saborear una vez más la dulzura de sus besos.

—Edward, no te vayas… quédate conmigo —su susurro hizo que la respiración se quedase atorada en la tráquea.

Quería que me quedase con ella. Quería estar conmigo. Sonreí ampliamente, creo que nunca esbocé una sonrisa tan grande ¡Bella me quería! Unos golpes en la puerta me sacaron de mi ensoñación y mi cuerpo se tensó.

 _"Abre la puerta imbécil"_ Los pensamientos de Emmett no eran nada amigables.

A regañadientes me alejé de Bella y fui hasta la puerta. Al abrir una cara sonriente me esperaba al otro lado.

—Alice me lo ha contado —susurró y yo fruncí el ceño—. Te traigo una mesa nueva.

Podía notar el esfuerzo sobre vampírico que estaba haciendo para no estallar en carcajadas. Rodé los ojos y me hice a un lado para dejarlo pasar. Entró sin hacer ruido y colocó la mesa en su sitio llevándose la rota consigo.

—Si rompes algo más... llámame —volvió a decir con una sonrisa.

Puse mi cara más feroz y el salió corriendo, pude oír su escandalosa risa perdiéndose por el bosque. Esta no la olvidaría en mucho tiempo… la que me esperaba.

Me senté en uno de los sillones esperando que despertase. Después de oírla susurrar mi nombre lo último que quería era dejarla sola. Esperaría al menos hasta que despertase y luego me escabulliría sin que me viese.

—Te quiero.

Dejé de respirar y todos los mis músculos se tensaron.

—Edward, te quiero.

No me lo podía creer… ¿Ella…? ¿Bella me…? ¡Oh Dios! ¿Había oído bien? ¿Ella me quería? No, no podía ser cierto… tendría que estar soñando, sí, seguro que era eso, un sueño… nada importante. ¡No! Yo no soñaba… ¡no dormía! Producto de mi imaginación entonces, sí… sí… mi imaginación.

—Edward… te quiero.

Madre mía, Dios, buda, Alá, Rá, Yaveh... y todos los demás dioses que conozco, una alineación estelar, un eclipse imposible, algo en los astros que era casi impensable. Pero algo extraño tenía que estar pasando para que el calor que sentía en mi pecho fuese real. Podría hasta jurar que sentí un latido de mi muerto corazón ¿Sería eso posible? Tendría que preguntárselo a Carlisle después. Noté mis ojos ardiendo y me escocían, sabía que si pudiese estaría llorando.

¡Bella me quería! Y yo era completamente feliz, aunque me asustaba terriblemente todo lo que estaba sintiendo. Hacía poco más de un mes que conocía a esa chica y ya se había convertido en el eje de mi mundo y en mi centro de gravedad. Me había enamorado de ella casi sin conocerla y sentía que, aunque todo era un error, las cosas eran como debían ser.

Noté que la respiración de Bella había cambiado, ahora estaba despierta pero sus ojos continuaban cerrados. Suspiré ¿Sería que no quería verme? Durante un momento pensé irme como en mi plan inicial, pero sabiendo lo que ahora sabía no me sentía con fuerzas para hacerlo. Bella me quería…

 _"No abras los ojos Bella, no, no, no, no…"_ pensaba.

Me acerqué a ella de nuevo y acaricié su mejilla suavemente, su pulso volvió a acelerarse y no pude reprimir las ganas de besarla de nuevo. Pero no quería asustarla, así que besé su frente y el calor que emanaba de su piel templó mis labios.

—Bella, abre los ojos —casi supliqué— por favor, mírame.

Necesitaba verlos, necesitaba leer en sus ojos lo que había dicho con palabras. Y así fue, sus ojos se abrieron y al fin pude asomarme a las ventanas de su alma. Sentí como mi pecho se templaba de nuevo, ella tardó en verme porque estábamos a oscuras, pero no me importó, mis ojos veían los suficientemente bien como para poder admirar poro a poro la belleza de su piel.

—¿Me perdonas? —en ese momento no sabía exactamente por qué, pero tenía que perdonarme.

—¿Por qué? —su voz sonó algo ronca.

—Por ser un estúpido, por estar ciego… por no ver como en realidad eres —las palabras abandonaban mis labios atropelladamente.

Y uno de mis dedos, con autosuficiencia propia, acarició su rostro de nuevo, perdiéndose en la suavidad de su piel.

" _Bésame y deja de decir tonterías de una vez_ " ese pensamiento me sorprendió, pero me gusto en sobre manera. Me acerqué lentamente a ella hasta rozar nuestros labios, sonreí contra ellos y sentí que dejaba de respirar de nuevo, no quería eso. Quería que disfrutase y me devolviese el beso, quería tenerla consciente entre mis brazos para que escuchase todo lo que tenía que decirle.

—Respira, por favor —le pedí.

Y la besé suavemente, intentando rememorar el recuerdo de aquel primer beso y con solo ese leve contacto mi cuerpo vibró en respuesta. La necesidad de besarla de nuevo fue superior a mis fuerzas y no puede evitarlo. Nuestros labios chocaron otra vez enviando mil sensaciones diferentes a través de mis secas venas.

Era como una droga, ahora entendía aquel pensamiento que tuvo al oler las flores:

 _"Tú eres exactamente mi marca de heroína."_

Así era, necesitaba más y más de ella, pero no era su sangre lo que mi cuerpo me pedía a gritos, era su piel, sus labios, su aroma, su corazón latiendo contra mi pecho… ¡era ella! Mis manos se aferraban a su frágil cuerpo, tal vez evitando que fuese solo una fantasía y se fuese volando. La necesitaba, la necesitaba más cerca.

La cogí en brazos y la senté en mi regazo, su calor me envolvía de tal modo que parecía que estaba volando en lugar de estar sentado sobre el sofá. Tuve que detener el beso, mis instintos humanos y primitivos estaban saliendo a flote. Era totalmente nuevo y extraño para mí, pero la sensación de placer era inigualable.

La estreché contra mi pecho, no necesitaba palabras, esperaba poder transmitirle a través de mi abrazo todo lo que sentía por ella. Ella también permaneció en silencio con su cabeza apoyada en mi hombro. Y sentí que ese era su lugar, encajaba perfectamente sobre mi regazo, mis manos se amoldaban sin esfuerzo a su figura, a su piel, mis labios sabían exactamente donde besar. Era como si mi cuerpo y mi consciencia fuesen creados exactamente para ella, para amarla. Porque sí, sentía que la amaba, con cada una de las células de mi cuerpo, con cada suspiro que abandonaba mis labios.

Aquella suave melodía volvió a irrumpir en mi cabeza e inconscientemente comencé a tararearla, la sentí sonreír contra mi cuello y su cálido aliento chocó con mi piel haciéndome estremecer.

 _"Mi nana… cómo la echaba de menos"_

Me sorprendí ante ese pensamiento… ¿por qué Bella siempre me sorprendía? También la nana debía estar en su sueño, que difícil era sorprenderla a ella. Pero, aunque poco a poco iba descubriendo cosas sobre ese extraño sueño, la curiosidad era muy grande y necesitaba saber más, saberlo todo.

Escuché un coche acercarse por el camino, recé para que no fuese el jefe Swan, pero cuando el coche se detuvo a la puerta de su casa supe que mis plegarias no habían sido escuchadas.

—Charlie —murmuró Bella en mi regazo completamente tensa.

Me puse en pie y la dejé delicadamente sobre el sofá, me acerqué a ella para oler su esencia de fresias una vez más.

—Te espero arriba— susurré en su oído antes de besarla en el cuello. Quería probar mi autocontrol y no fue ningún problema.

Me escabullí rápidamente por las escaleras y me senté sobre su cama a esperarla, envuelto en su esencia, acariciando una de sus ropas que todavía conservaba su olor.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11 — Recuerdos**

Estaba sentada en el sofá, completamente a oscuras, Charlie encendió la luz y me miró confundido.

—Yo... yo me quedé dormida en el sofá —balbuceé—. Ahora te sirvo la cena papá.

—No te preocupes, ya he cenado en casa de Billy —contestó.

Billy… algo se removió en mi interior, tenía ganas de ir a La Push, quería ver a Jake, pero había estado tan obsesionada con Edward, que no había tenido tiempo de pensar en eso.

—¿Cómo está Jacob? —pregunté a Charlie como quien no quiera la cosa.

Me miró sorprendido, quizá no esperaba que le preguntara directamente por un chico que se supone no conocía… me golpeé mentalmente por la estupidez que acababa de cometer.

—Él está bien —murmuró—. Tiene ganas de conocerte, me preguntó cuando irías a la reserva.

Algún día de estos —susurré, aunque en mi fuero interno mi sonrisa era infinita, quería ver a Jake, hasta ese momento no me había dado cuenta de lo que lo echaba de menos—. Estoy algo cansada papá, me voy a la cama. Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches, Bells —dijo dándome un beso en la coronilla.

Subí las escaleras a toda velocidad, poniendo todos mis sentidos alerta para no tropezarme y acabar rodando por ellas. Entré en mi habitación y me quedé paralizada en el umbral de la puerta. Sobre mi cama estaba el ser más increíble y más perfecto que había visto nunca. Sin poder evitarlo mis labios se extendieron en una sonrisa y mis mejillas enrojecieron.

Me devolvió su carismática sonrisa de lado y me tendió una de sus manos para que me acercase a él. No tuvo que pedírmelo dos veces, antes de que pudiese darme cuenta mi cuerpo ya estaba avanzando decididamente para encontrarse con el suyo. Me acurruqué en su regazo y él me estrechó con fuerza contra su pecho. Aspiré su aroma, inundando mis pulmones con su embriagadora esencia, notando como cada una de mis células se estremecía con su simple contacto.

Alzó mi barbilla con un dedo y me miró fijamente a los ojos. Sus orbes caramelo me miraban tan intensamente que creí que estaría viendo hasta el último de mis pensamientos. Sonrió nuevamente y acercó su rostro al mío.

—¿Qué me has hecho? —susurró contra mis labios.

Su gélido aliento, el aroma de su cuerpo tan cerca del mío, la sensación de electricidad que me recorría la espalda con cada roce de su mano… mi cuerpo hablaba por sí solo, solo nos separaban unos insignificantes milímetros, pero para mí, en ese mismo momento, eran kilómetros. Necesitaba acortar esa distancia, lo necesitaba urgentemente. Me dejé caer un poco hacia delante, Edward afianzó su agarre con una de sus manos en mi cintura acercándome más a su pecho, enredé mis manos entre su pelo y nuestros labios por fin se rozaron.

Cada beso con Edward era único, cada nueva sensación que mi mente procesaba era transmitida y multiplicada por mil. Mi cabeza daba vueltas pero no por la falta de oxigeno, era la intensidad de todo lo que sentía lo que me aturdía notablemente.

Sentí como mi cuerpo se movía en el aire, para después descansar sobre una superficie blanda y mullida. Tardé unos segundos en darme cuenta de que ahora estaba tumbada sobre la cama, con Edward también tumbado a mi lado. En mi cama... con Edward... ¿cuántas veces había soñado con esos durante los últimos días? Mi cabeza descansaba en uno de sus brazos y el otro aferraba mi cintura atrayendo mi cuerpo hacia el suyo. Todo sin que nuestros labios se separasen.

Podía sentir los músculos través de la fina camiseta que llevaba puesta mientras mis dedos delineaban sin vergüenza su espalda. Era Edward… ¡mi Edward! Y por fin lo tenía entre mis brazos. Sus manos tampoco se quedaban atrás, y se paseaban por uno de mis costados, por mi cuello, por mi rostro… con cada caricia me sentía desfallecer, sus manos dejaban una sensación de hormigueo por cada centímetro de piel que rozaban. Su cuerpo, aunque frío, dejaba una sensación de calor abrasante en el mío. Cada beso era una tortura, una dulce tortura que me llevaba hasta el límite de consciencia.

Antes de que pudiese procesarlo su cuerpo desapareció de entre mis brazos, dejé de sentir su peso en la cama y el frío que me abrazaba ya no era el suyo. Me senté en la cama mirando a mi alrededor, buscándolo con la mirada. No estaba, no daba crédito al o que había pasado… estaba tocando el cielo con la punta de los dedos y de repente… estaba cayendo al vacío sin saber lo que me esperaba al llegar al suelo.

Luché contra las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de mis ojos, se había ido, me había dejado de nuevo. ¿Qué era lo que estaba mal? Yo lo quería y estaba segura de que él también sentía algo por mí… ¿qué era lo que pasaba ahora? ¿Por qué no se decidía a estar conmigo? ¿Tan malo era para él estar con una humana en esta realidad? Quizás sí todo había sido un sueño… alguien como Edward nunca podría sentir nada por mí… que ilusa fui al pensar que todo sería igual, o al menos parecido.

La puerta de mi habitación se abrió y yo me sobresalté por la sorpresa. Di un respingo y casi me caigo de la cama.

—¿Estás bien, pequeña? —la voz de Charlie rompiendo el silencio de la habitación me sonó demasiado brusca.

Asentí con mi cabeza y él me miró con cautela.

—Solo comprobaba que estuvieses bien —susurró—. Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches —respondí de vuelta con voz ahogada.

La puerta se cerró y traté de asimilar lo que había pasado. Unos fríos brazos me rodearon y noté un suave beso en mi coronilla.

—¿Qué pasa? —susurró en Edward en mi oído.

Me estremecí ante el golpe de su aliento en mi piel. ¡Que tonta había sido! Solo se había escondido porque venía Charlie. Negué con mi cabeza y volví a unir nuestros labios, respondió a mi beso enseguida, abrazándome con fuerza. No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos besándonos, compartiendo caricias sobre la cama, ¿realmente importaba el tiempo? No, todo era como tenía que ser, estaba donde tenía que estar y con quien tenía que estar.

Me quedé dormida entre sus brazos, con mi nana de fondo. Soñando con un mañana en el que Edward y yo estaríamos juntos para siempre. Cursi, ¿verdad? Pero así se siente una adolescente enamorada con las hormonas revolucionadas.

Me desperecé con desgana en la cama, al abrir los ojos tuve que cerrarlos y taparme la cara con las mantas porque un rayo de sol me obligó a hacerlo. Un momento… ¿Sol en Forks? Me destapé la cabeza y me incorporé de golpe sentándome en la cama.

—¡Hace sol! —grité emocionada.

Escuché un ruido sordo al otro lado de la habitación y vi a Edward tirado en el suelo al lado de mi mecedora. Lo miré divertida, disimulando la sonrisa que se extendía por mis labios, ¿Qué hacía Edward en el suelo? Le pregunté con la mirada incapaz de abrir la boca porque estallaría en carcajadas.

—No vuelvas… hacer eso… por favor —susurró mirando al suelo.

Podría jurar que de no haber sido vampiro sus mejillas estarían de un rojo extremo. Me puse en pie y me acerqué a él en silencio, me arrodillé en el suelo a su lado y le abracé con fuerza, él me devolvió el abrazo pero bufó débilmente en mi oído.

—De acuerdo, suéltalo… no importa —dijo.

Me aparté ligeramente reprimiendo todavía las ganas. Y con un movimiento de cabeza me instó a hacerlo, y no pude más… mi pecho estalló en carcajadas mientras me sujetaba el estómago. Era la primera vez que veía a Edward en ese estado… ¿cómo podía haber sorprendido a un vampiro? Se veía tan humano mirando a un punto fijo conteniendo la vergüenza.

Sin decirle nada salí corriendo de la habitación y me fui hasta el baño. Me di una ducha rápida y me cepillé los dientes. Cuando volví a la habitación Edward estaba sentado en mi cama con una de las flores entre sus manos. Me miró sonriendo y se puso en pie.

—Necesitaba un minuto humano —murmuré.

—Entiendo —me dijo tendiéndome su mano de nuevo.

La tomé y me envolvió una vez más entre sus brazos. El frío de su cuerpo me resultaba tan acogedor…

—Hoy no debo ir a clase —me dijo apartándose ligeramente para mirarme a los ojos—. Sé que no está bien que tú no vayas tampoco, ¿pero te gustaría pasar el día conmigo?

Su voz aterciopelada me envolvía en cada sílaba e incapaz de abrir la boca asentí ligeramente con la cabeza. Una amplia sonrisa se extendió por sus labios y me abrazó de nuevo. Apenas habíamos hablado desde que nos besamos, pero realmente no era necesario, no necesitábamos decir nada.

Ambos escuchamos un ruido en la ventana y los dos nos giramos para mirar.

—Te la llevaré a casa en cuanto acabe, tú también ve a cambiarte e ropa —dijo Alice sin perder su sonrisa.

—Alice, no —gemí débilmente suponiendo la tortura a la que quería someterme.

—Sí, señorita Swan, confía en mí, no te arrepentirás.

Entró en la habitación con dos bolsas en cada mano… bufé muy bajito, pero me oyó porque volvió su cabeza para mirarme con una amenaza en los ojos. Me encogí entre los brazos de Edward y lo miré suplicante.

 _"Sácame de aquí, por favor"_ grité mentalmente.

Me miró sonriendo, y antes de que pudiese si quiera pensarlo me tomó en brazos y saltó por la ventana conmigo a cuestas. Se detuvo un par de minutos después y me dejó en el suelo. Miré a mi alrededor y nos vi en la entrada de la mansión Cullen. La puerta se abrió y una siempre despampanante Rosalie salió por ella. En un parpadeo estaba a nuestro lado.

—¿Cómo os habéis escapado? —preguntó sonriendo.

—Mejor no preguntes —contestó Edward.

—Ya todo está en el coche, Esme y Alice estuvieron horas preparándolo —dijo de nuevo Rose.

—Gracias —le dijo Edward dándole un beso en la sien— ¿Vamos? —me preguntó mirándome a lo que yo asentí.

Fuimos hasta su volvo que estaba en el garaje, Emmett estaba también allí manejando algo dentro de su jeep. Levantó la cabeza en cuanto entramos y se acercó a nosotros con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—¿Todo sigue de una pieza? —preguntó.

Edward gruñó ligeramente y Emmett soltó una enorme risotada, a la que se unió Jasper, situado al otro lado del jeep.

—Emm no seas malo… deja a tranquilos a Edward y a su… a su torpeza —dijo Jasper entre risas.

Yo no entendía el chiste, y me limitaba a posar mi vista de hito en hito como si de un partido de tenis se tratase. Edward no se molestó en contestar a sus hermanos, sólo me tomó de la mano y me arrastró hasta el volvo abriendo la puerta del copiloto para que yo me metiese dentro y nos fuésemos de allí. Obedecí sin rechistar, lo puso en marcha y nos alejamos en pocos segundos.

Condujo hacia la salida de Forks, tenía una ligera sospecha de a dónde nos dirigiríamos, pero no me atrevía a pensarlo abiertamente para no llevarme luego un chasco. Tenía muchísimas ganas de ir allí y no quería hacerme falsas ilusiones.

Por suerte estaba en lo cierto en mis suposiciones, al poco tiempo Edward detuvo el coche al final del camino y aquel bosque tan conocido se abría paso ante nosotros. Bajó del vehículo y abrió mi puerta para ayudarme a hacerlo a mí también. Comenzamos a caminar serpenteando entre los árboles, mientras yo trastabillaba y tropezaba continuamente, haciendo que Edward tuviese que ir literalmente pegado a mí para sujetarme cuando fuese necesario.

—¿Es importante para ti mi integridad física? —le pregunté deteniéndome.

Él se giró bruscamente y me encaró, su mirada era fría y podría decir que estaba un poco enfadado por lo que acaba de preguntarle.

—¿A qué viene esa pregunta? —dijo en tono neutro, pero conociéndolo como lo conocía, sabía que bajo esa máscara había mucho más de lo que mostraba.

—Que no entiendo porque nos estamos arriesgando a que me caiga cuando podríamos ir más rápido —dije sin pensar.

Su expresión se suavizó, pero sus ojos continuaban algo fríos.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó.

Sin decir nada me puse tras él, y de un salto me subí a su espalda. Noté como su cuerpo vibraba a causa de la risa y negaba casi imperceptiblemente con la cabeza.

—Agárrate bien —susurró antes de posar os labios sobre una de mis manos que rodeaban ahora su cuello.

Afiancé a mi agarre con brazos y piernas y no tardé en sentir el viento sobre mi rostro, no pude evitar que una sonora carcajada saliese de mi boca, la sensación de libertad era indescriptible, y poder compartirla con Edward era maravilloso. Podía sentir como él también reía y disfrutaba del momento y eso sí que era lo mejor de todo.

Al fin estábamos compartiendo todo lo que recordaba, al fin éramos Edward y Bella de nuevo, solo nosotros contra el viento, entre el bosque.

Llegamos al borde del prado al poco tiempo. Edward me ayudó a bajar de su espalda, yo me encaminé al centro de este, tal y como recordaba haberlo hecho la primera vez. Admirando cada árbol y cada flor que formaban el lugar perfecto. Era como estar en el mismísimo paraíso.

Podía oír el trinar de los pájaros, el suave gorgojeo del agua de algún arroyo cercano, las flores le daban ese toque mágico al lugar y la luz dorada del sol formaba un marco casi irreal, el paisaje perfecto para imprimirlo sobre un lienzo y ser mostrado en el mejor de los museos.

Volví mi vista atrás y Edward estaba apoyado en un tronco bajo la sombra de un árbol. Me miraba curioso y con una expresión inescrutable en su rostro. Podía maginar que tenía miedo a mi reacción al ver su aspecto bajo el sol, pero lo que él no imaginaba era que ese Edward brillante, cegador, ese Edward era al que amaba, al vampiro bueno, al monstruo aplacado en su interior.

Me acerqué a él con cautela y tomé una de sus manos tirando ligeramente para que me siguiese hasta el centro del prado.

—¿No vas a asustarte? —preguntó en un susurro.

Negué con la cabeza y recordé aquel día en mi sueño, cuando abrazados y tumbados sobre esa misma hierba, dejamos que la luz del sol calentase nuestros cuerpos y nuestros corazones se abrieron ante el otro con nuestros sentimientos más sinceros. No sabía si él podía verlo en mi mente, no entendía muy bien cómo funcionaba ahora mi don, pero su sonrisa y un brillo indescifrable en sus ojos contestaron a mi muda pregunta y con paso vacilante por su parte, nos encaminaban hasta el centro del prado.

No quise mirarlo hasta que nos detuviésemos, nos sentamos sobre la hierba, uno al lado del otro y ahí fue cuando levanté la mirada y mis ojos se posaron ante la octava maravilla del mundo, ante mi dios heleno, mi Adonis. Su piel centelleaba en millones de fragmentos de diamante, su brillo era casi molesto para los ojos y puede adivinar un poco de miedo en los suyos. Alce mi mano y acaricié su mejilla, su piel fría, lisa, suave, me dio la bienvenida, cerró sus ojos y esbozó una ligera sonrisa.

—¿Qué recuerdas de este día? —preguntó en un susurro.

Me quedé paralizada un momento ante su pregunta, no sabía que debía contestarle ahora, ¿la verdad? No tenía nada que perder…

—¿Qué quieres saber? —le pregunté de vuelta.

—¿De qué hablamos?

—De nosotros… de lo que sentimos, a lo que teníamos miedo… —mi voz se perdió mientras miraba sus ojos y me quedaba colgada de ellos una vez más.

Y mi mente fue recreando de nuevo ese día, los momentos clave que más recordaba.

.

 _"—No temas —murmuró con voz aterciopelada e involuntariamente seductora—. Te prometo... —vaciló—, te juro que no te haré daño._

 _Parecía más preocupado de convencerse a sí mismo que a mí._

— _No temas —repitió en un susurro mientras se acercaba con exagerada lentitud. Serpenteó con movimientos deliberadamente lentos para sentarse hasta que nuestros rostros se encontraron a la misma altura, a treinta centímetros._

— _Perdóname, por favor —pidió ceremoniosamente—. Puedo controlarme. Me has pillado desprevenido, pero ahora me comportaré mejor._

 _Esperó, pero yo todavía era incapaz de hablar._

— _Hoy no tengo sed —me guiñó el ojo—. De verdad."_

.

Su cara se contorsionó en una mueca extraña, no sabía deducir si era dolor o miedo.

—No pasó nada malo —susurré. Sus ojos se posaron en los míos y sonrió ligeramente.

—Hubo algún momento… ¿mágico?

Sonreí ampliamente y mis recuerdos volvieron a vagar libremente

.

 _"Nuestras miradas se encontraron y también me reí. Nos reímos juntos de lo absurdo y estúpido de la situación._

— _Y de ese modo el león se enamoró de la oveja... —murmuró. Desvié la vista para ocultar mis ojos mientras me estremecía al oírle pronunciar la palabra._

— _¡Qué oveja tan estúpida! —musité._

— _¡Qué león tan morboso y masoquista!"_

.

Sonrió con dulzura, una de sus manos se posó sobre las mías y sus ojos me taladraron hasta el alma sin piedad, sonreí de vuelta sin saber muy bien qué hacer, estaba totalmente aturdida. Él se tumbó sobre la hierba tiró de mi brazo para que me tumbase a su lado y así lo hice. Cerré los ojos disfrutando del momento y mientras mi mente recreaba una vez más aquel día " _mágico_ " como él lo había llamado.

.

 _"—Quédate muy quieta —susurró. ¡Como si no estuviera ya petrificada!_

 _Lentamente, sin apartar sus ojos de los míos, se inclinó hacia mí. Luego, de forma sorprendente pero suave, apoyó su mejilla contra la base de mi garganta. Apenas era capaz de moverme, incluso aunque hubiera querido. Oí el sonido de su acompasada respiración mientras contemplaba cómo el sol y la brisa jugaban con su pelo de color bronce, la parte más humana de Edward._

 _Me estremecí cuando sus manos se deslizaron cuello abajo con deliberada lentitud. Le oí contener el aliento, pero las manos no se detuvieron y suavemente siguieron su descenso hasta llegar a mis hombros, y entonces se detuvieron._

 _Dejó resbalar el rostro por un lado de mi cuello, con la nariz rozando mi clavícula. A continuación, reclinó la cara y apretó la cabeza tiernamente contra mi pecho... escuchando los latidos de mi corazón._

— _Ah._

 _Suspiró."_

 _._

Dejé de recordar cuando uno de sus fríos dedos trazó delicadamente el contorno de mis labios, me estremecí ante esa caricia y toda mi piel se puso de gallina.

—¿Ese día nos besamos?

Sonreí al recordarlo, mis ojos se cerraron y sus palabras fueron tomando forma entre mis recuerdos.

 _"—Mientras corría, he estado pensando..._

— _En no estrellarnos contra los árboles, espero._

— _Tonta Bella —rió entre dientes—. Correr es mi segunda naturaleza, no es algo en lo que tenga que pensar._

— _Fanfarrón —repetí. Edward sonrió._

— _No. He pensado que había algo que quería intentar._

 _Y volvió a tomar mi cabeza entre sus manos. No pude respirar._

 _Vaciló... No de la forma habitual, no de una forma humana, no de la manera en que un hombre podría vacilar antes de besar a una mujer para calibrar su reacción e intuir cómo le recibiría. Tal vez vacilaría para prolongar el momento, ese momento ideal previo, muchas veces mejor que el beso mismo._

 _Edward se detuvo vacilante para probarse a sí mismo y ver si era seguro, para cerciorarse de que aún mantenía bajo control su necesidad._

 _Entonces sus fríos labios de mármol presionaron muy suavemente los míos._

 _Para lo que ninguno de los dos estaba preparado era para mi respuesta._

 _La sangre me hervía bajo la piel quemándome los labios. Mi respiración se convirtió en un violento jadeo. Aferré su pelo con los dedos, atrayéndolo hacia mí, con los labios entreabiertos para respirar su aliento embriagador. Inmediatamente, sentí que sus labios se convertían en piedra. Sus manos gentilmente pero con fuerza, apartaron mi cara. Abrí los ojos y vi su expresión vigilante._

— _¡Huy! —musité._

— _Eso es quedarse corto._

 _Sus ojos eran feroces y apretaba la mandíbula para controlarse, sin que todavía se descompusiera su perfecta expresión. Sostuvo mi rostro a escasos centímetros del suyo, aturdiéndome._

— _¿Debería...?_

 _Intenté desasirme para concederle cierto espacio, pero sus manos no me permitieron alejarme más de un centímetro._

— _No. Es soportable. Aguarda un momento, por favor —pidió con voz amable, controlada. "_

.

Mi vuelta a mi sueño se acabó cuando lo oí reírse a mi lado, abrí los ojos y lo vi observándome con una ternura infinita.

—Por lo que parece siempre que te beso te me echas encima —dijo divertido.

—No tiene gracia —me quejé.

—Tonta Bella —se acercó deliberadamente y sus labios hicieron contacto con los míos una vez más.

Nuestros cuerpos estaban tumbados uno al lado del otro, nuestras manos entrelazadas y nuestros ojos cerrados. Yo continuaba recordando, y él leía mi mente. Si alguna vez esperé compartir algún momento especial con Edward, este era uno de ellos. Sin decirnos nada estábamos hablando sobre todo.

El contacto con su fría piel me transportaba aun pasado de besos, caricias, promesas y "te quiero" arrancados desde lo más profundo de nuestro corazón. Cada momento único y mágico a su lado estaba pasando por mi memoria y podía sentir como él a mi lado se empapaba de cada recuerdo y de cada sensación.

Se incorporó lentamente para mirarme, mis ojos se abrieron y se cruzaron con los suyos, acarició mi mejilla descendiendo por mi cuello y delineando mi clavícula.

—Me gustaría tener esos mismos recuerdos —susurró sin dejar de mirarme—. Me veo como soy en ellos, sé que de ser posible, habría actuado así. Me asusta y a la vez es como si… es como si te envidiara porque tú lo has vivido y yo no.

Lo miré a los ojos una vez más. Pasé una de mis manos por su cuello y tiré de él para que acercase su rostro al mío. Él lo entendió y se dejó llevar. Nuestras respiraciones se mezclaban y nuestras miradas estaban encadenadas.

—Podemos crear nuevos recuerdos, sé que no será lo mismo, pero… podemos intentarlo — mi voz sonó esperanzada y muy segura.

Sonrió de lado.

—No lo vamos a intentar, lo haremos —sentenció antes de besarme de nuevo.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hoy llego a tiempo, espero que os guste, un besote enorme y mil gracias por los reviews**

 **Naobi.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 12 — Todos tenemos un pasado... futuro… o lo que sea que pase.**

POV Edward

Mientras veía a Bella dormir entre mis brazos, sonriendo, llamándome en sueños, tomé una decisión: no podía ni quería alejarme de ella, la necesitaba, y esa necesidad era más fuerte que yo.

Pensé en llevarla al prado, al poco tiempo de quedarse dormida fui a hablar con Alice para que lo preparase todo, quería regalarle un día perfecto, y ¿quien mejor para planear esas cosas que la hiperactiva Alice?

Salimos temprano de su casa, fuimos corriendo con ella en mi espalda para buscar mi coche y todo lo que Alice y Esme habían preparado. Y el momento en el prado fue mágico. Todavía sonrío cada vez que lo recuerdo… Bella me habló de su sueño, me mostró todos sus recuerdos: nuestro primer beso, nuestra boda, la primera noche que dormí a su lado, momentos y palabras únicas en el prado… en el fondo la envidiaba porque yo no recordaba nada de eso y me moría por haberlo vivido. Me sentía mal porque yo no podía compartir eso con ella. Porque no podía sonreír al evocar esos momentos por mí mismo, sólo podía hacerlo a través de su mente.

— _Podemos crear nuevos recuerdos, sé que no será lo mismo, pero… podemos intentarlo —_ dijo eso mirándome a los ojos, con una seguridad pasmosa.

Y yo me lo creí, ¿por qué no iba a hacerlo? Es más, estaba dispuesto a realizarlo y así se lo dije.

—No lo vamos a intentar, lo haremos —y fundí mis labios con los suyos una vez más, derritiéndome en cada roce que su cálida piel me provocaba.

Estaba derrotado, hundido, completamente aplacado. El vampiro, el monstruo que gritaba en mi interior… todo eso ya no existía. Era como un simple humano más en sus manos y a merced de sus deseos. Quería compartir todo con ella, desde cada amanecer hasta cada crepúsculo, viviendo juntos todo eso que siempre había soñado hacer.

Estaba dispuesto a dejarme vencer por ella, a sucumbir a sus deseos. Si ella me decía que me tiñese el pelo de azul, no tendría problema en hacerlo. Quería pasar con ella cada minuto de mi existencia. Hasta yo mismo me asusté cuando pensé eso. Yo, que siempre había odiado esta no vida, que para mí casi había sido un castigo convertirme en la bestia que ahora soy, estaba dispuesto a acabar con su vida y convertirla para pasar el resto de mi existencia a su lado.

No sabía si ella estaría de acuerdo, tampoco era el momento para proponérselo. Pero si de algo estaba seguro era de que no me estaba equivocando, Bella era la persona que me complementaba, la que llenaba cada hueco vacío de mi corazón, la que con sólo una sonrisa era capaz de alegrarme la existencia. Y no quería perderla, no quería ver como día a día se apagaba y estaba un paso más cerca de la muerte, mientras yo no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

Era egoísta, lo sabía, estaba completa y absolutamente seguro de que mi egoísmo estaba ganando la partida en este caso, pero no me importaba, sólo en pensar en Bella a mi lado por el resto de mis días hacía que una estúpida sonrisa ocupase mi rostro.

Todos estos pensamientos fueron evocados mientras la besaba, mientras su sabor inundaba cada una de las células de mi lengua cuando danzaba con la suya. Mientras el sol, en lo más alto del cielo, templaba mi cuerpo tumbado sobre la hierba al lado del suyo. Nada podía hacerme más feliz en ese momento, el saberla mía, el leer en sus pensamientos lo mucho que me quería, el sentir como su cuerpo se estremecía bajos mis caricias. Si algún día pensé en la felicidad, estaba muy lejos de esto, esa sensación que se apoderaba de mí en ese momento la superaba con creces.

Me aparté ligeramente de ella para apreciar el rubor de sus mejillas. Para ver con mis propios ojos lo que mi amor por ella provocaba. Me miraba con los ojos entrecerrados y una dulce sonrisa, no puede evitar devolvérsela… la amaba más que a nada.

Un extraño sonido proveniente de su cuerpo me hizo tensarme y mirarla con el entrecejo fruncido. La miré esperando que ella me explicase lo que acaba de pasar, pero el mismo sonido acompañado de un ligero rubor y una sonrisa avergonzada fueron la única respuesta.

—Soy humana —dijo en un susurro.

—Lo sé —contesté.

—Necesito comer —volvió a susurrar desviando la mirada.

—Oh —fue lo único que salió de mis labios.

Estaba tan absorto deleitándome con el sabor de sus labios que había olvidado por completo sus necesidades. Me puse en pie y ella me miró sin entender nada.

—Ahora vuelvo, espérame aquí —le dejé un fugaz beso en los labios y salí corriendo hacia el coche.

No tardé en llegar y coger la cesta con comida que Rose había dejado en la maleta del Volvo. Tampoco tardé demasiado en volver a su lado. Estaba tumbada sobre la hierba con los ojos cerrados, su corazón latía acompasado y respiración era tranquila, no estaba dormida, pero sabía que estaba relajada.

No puede evitarlo y me puse de rodillas frente a su cabeza. Mis manos delinearon su rostro con extremo cuidado, como si ella fuese una pieza de cristal que se pudiese romper al mínimo roce. Esbozó una sonrisa y su corazón comenzó a latir más deprisa. Sus mejillas se volvieron a teñir de ese adorable rojo que tanto amaba y mi cuerpo, totalmente autómata se acercó a ella hasta poder posar mis labios sobre de los suyos. Besarla era una adicción, siempre quería más y más, nunca me cansaría.

Me separé lentamente, alargando el momento de sentir su cálido aliento golpeando mi rostro y me regaló otra sonrisa que me derritió por completo. Se sentó a mi lado, nuestros cuerpos se rozaban al mínimo movimiento y esa sensación era magnifica. Le mostré la cesta repleta de comida y me miró totalmente perpleja.

—Es demasiada comida para mí sola —dijo en un susurro.

—¿Quién te ha dicho que es para ti sola? —le pregunté.

—Tú no comes y sólo estamos nosotros dos…

—Vale, me has pillado —admití— ¿Me responderías una cosa?

Cogió un sándwich de la cesta y mientras le daba un mordisco asintió.

—Es sobre tu sueño… —esperé su reacción, pero no la hubo, solo me miraba esperando que continuase hablando— ¿Cómo te enteraste de que somos vampiros?

Dejó el sándwich a un lado y bebió un poco de jugo que también había traído. Se aclaro la garganta y me miró con cautela.

—No sé si será bueno que lo sepas —dijo.

—¿Por qué?

Suspiró, intenté acceder a su mente pero de nuevo estaba bloqueada, no puede evitar bufar.

—¿Qué pasa? —me preguntó.

—Todavía no entiendo cómo lo haces, me bloqueas y… me pone ansioso, muero por saber lo que piensas —confesé.

—Tienes suerte, en mi sueño no podías saber absolutamente nada… así que no te quejes que podría ser peor —dijo con una sonrisa.

No pude evitar sonreírle de vuelta.

—Sí, podría ser peor, pero… todavía no me has contestado. ¿Cómo lo supiste?

—Te lo diré, pero no te enfades, ¿Me lo prometes? —clavó sus ojos en los míos mientras hablaba, me aturdió, así que solo pude asentir en respuesta.

—Lo intentaré —susurré.

—Me lo dijo Jake, Jacob Black.

Black… Jacob Black. Mi mente procesó ese nombre en cuestión de segundos. Black, Ephraim Black, los quileute, el tratado. Mi cuerpo se tensó y estoy seguro de que mi mirada se tornó dura. Bella me miró asustada.

—Te pedí que no te enfadaras y ni si quiera lo estás intentando —me dijo un poco indignada.

—¿Qué tienes que ver tú con los Black? —intenté que mi voz sonase tranquila, aunque creo que no lo conseguí porque su mirada era desaprobatoria.

—Te lo contaré todo, pero tranquilízate, cada cosa pasó por un motivo y que Jake estuviese en mi vida sólo trajo cosas buenas… y otras no tan buenas —las últimas palabras fueron un casi inaudible murmullo.

En su mente apareció la imagen de un enorme lobo rojizo jugando con una niña, la miré perplejo ¿qué era eso? Enseguida se bloqueó y no pude ver más. Me tensé de nuevo.

—¿Qué fue eso? —pregunté.

—Nada que deba importarte —dijo desviando su mirada.

—¿Si no debe importarme porque te has puesto nerviosa?

—Ok, el lobo era Jake y la niña es nues… es mi… —titubeó— es su imprimación —dijo por fin, pero ante esa información no puede evitar que un rugido abandonase mi pecho.

—Me estás diciendo… que ese Black, ¿va a convertirse en algún momento? —pregunté intentando remarcar cada palabra para que el enfado no se reflejase en mi voz.

—No —contestó tranquilamente.

—¿Cómo qué no? Si es un lobo y se llama Jacob… no es tu mascota, no he visto ningún perro en tu casa —dije con sorna.

—No me has dejado acabar, no lo es todavía, se transformará en un año más o menos — la tranquilidad con la trataba el tema era lo que más me enfurecía.

—¿Y qué tienes tú que ver con los Black? —repetí.

—Charlie es amigo de Billy, Billy Black, el padre de Jake.

—¿Y? —me estaba impacientando demasiado.

—Jake y yo seremos… algo así como amigos —dijo prudentemente mirándome a los ojos.

—¿Serás amiga de un licántropo? —ya no podía ocultar la ira— Eso no lo permitiré.

—Oh sí, claro que lo harás —contestó tan tranquila.

La tomé del brazo con cuidado e hice que me mirara directamente a los ojos.

—Bella. No voy a dejar que estés cerca de un licántropo, son monstruos, son… inestables, pueden hacerte mucho daño. Y más cuando acaban de convertirse, que no pueden controlarse —le dije mirándola fijamente.

Sus ojos llamearon, podría jurar que estaba enfadada, pero no sabía hasta que nivel. Suspiró para serenarse y habló en un tono de voz que no dejaba lugar a replicas.

—Edward Cullen, voy a ser amiga de Jake quieras o no, nunca me hará daño, es el Alfa, se controla muchísimo mejor que el resto de la manada.

—¿Pero es que hay más licántropos? —pregunté alarmado.

—En un principio solo serán seis, después el numero subirá a diez y finalmente serán diecisiete —lo dijo con una tranquilidad que de tener sangre, se me helaría en las venas.

Reaccioné un poco tarde a sus palabras y creo que me puse más pálido de lo normal… ¿Diecisiete licántropos?

—¿Qué? —creo que mi tono de voz subió doscientas octavas.

—No te asustes… se supone que tenéis un pacto, ¿no?

—Bella, me das miedo —admití con voz temblorosa.

Me miró y soltó una enorme carcajada

—¿Por qué te doy miedo, Edward? —dijo en un tono divertido pero con matices que no quise definir, aunque juraría que sonaban seductores.

—Sabes demasiado —murmuré por lo bajo.

—¿Eso es un problema? —preguntó ahora seria.

—No… no lo sé —suspiré—. Es que me inquietas, quiero protegerte, pero veo que… que no sé, parece que podrías enseñarme más cosas a mí de mi propio mundo en lugar de ser al revés.

—En mi sueño también fui vampiro, es lógico que sepa cosas que crees que no debería saber —su tono volvió a ser dulce y cálido como de costumbre.

—Pero ¿qué tiene que ver que hayas sido vampiro, con que seas amiga de un licántropo?

—La manada nos salvará de morir a todos los Cullen en más de una ocasión, les deberemos mucho —susurró.

—¿Por qué los licántropos, que nos odian a muerte, nos salvarán de morir? ¿Y contra quien? —eran demasiadas preguntas las que tenía dando vueltas en mi cabeza pero esas eran las más importantes.

—¿Recuerdas la niña que viste antes? Ella es nuestra conexión.

—¿Por qué?

—Ella es… —suspiró de nuevo— Digamos que… uff… es mejor que lo olvides.

—No voy a olvidarlo, Bella.

—Lo harás, no voy a decírtelo, lo sabrás algún día, pero es demasiado pronto.

—Bella, por favor.

—No —su voz sonó tan firme que tuve que acceder.

La rodeé con los brazos por su espalda mientras terminaba de comer su sándwich apoyada sobre mi pecho. Mi cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas a la conversación que acabábamos de tener y una frase sobresalía del resto.

 _"En mi sueño también fui vampiro"_

¿Habría sido por voluntad propia? ¿Fui yo quien la convirtió?

—Bella… —susurré.

—¿Uhm?

—Dijiste que serás vampiro… —titubeé ante lo que iba a preguntarle.

—Sí —contesto.

—¿Por qué?

Se incorporó para mirarme a los ojos.

—Tú lo hiciste —contestó con una sonrisa.

—¿Y tú querías que lo hiciese? —pregunté.

Sonrió ampliamente.

—¡Claro que sí! Si por mí hubiese sido, me habrías convertido mucho antes, pero tú querías proteger mi alma —bufó.

—¿Yo no quería convertirte? —me extrañé mucho al oír eso.

—No, lo hiciste porque no te quedó otra. Por un lado los Vulturis te obligaron y por otro yo estaba a punto de morir.

—¿Tú a punto de morir? —eso me asustó en sobremanera.

Bella se rio sin ganas.

—Es mi día a día… lo que pasó con la furgoneta de Tyler, lo que después pasará con James, con Jasper, con Victoria, con el acantilado… no tienes que preocuparte, saldré de esta como tantas otras veces —contestó tan tranquila con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Yo la miraba con los ojos extremadamente abiertos…

—¿Estás de broma no? —pregunté con cautela.

—Claro que estoy de broma, Edward… —susurró y yo me tranquilicé un poco.

Estuvimos unos minutos en silencio mientras ella continuaba comiendo. Cuando creí que ya había acabado volví a preguntarle.

—Después de tu sueño sabes cosas, has vivido como nosotros —ella asintió— y aun así… ¿te gustaría volver a ser una de los nuestros?

Me miró con una dulzura infinita, en sus ojos podía ver todo el amor que sentía y eso hizo que mi pecho se hinchase de orgullo.

—Nada me gustaría más que pasar el resto de mi existencia a tu lado —sentenció sin dejar de mirar mis ojos.

Sonreí, creo que nunca había sonreído tanto en mi vida, pero con Bella era feliz y las sonrisas nacían solas entre mis labios sin que pudiese evitarlo.

—¿Cuándo quieres hacerlo? —pregunté.

—¿El qué?

—Convertirte, no quiero perderte —susurré—. Lo haremos en cuanto quieras, Carlisle seguro que no tiene ningún problema, es más creo que…

—Edward, espera… —me interrumpió— ¿Me estás diciendo que quieres convertirme?

Asentí y ella me miró perpleja.

—¿Estás de broma? —preguntó de nuevo.

—Bella, te quiero, nunca, en mi larga, existencia había sentido esto por nadie. Y no quiero perderte, no quiero ver como envejeces y no poder evitarlo.

Una lágrima descendió por su mejilla y lo la limpié delicadamente con mis dedos.

—Tenemos que esperar… —murmuró.

—¿A qué?

—La graduación, después nos casaremos y podrás convertirme —dijo algo avergonzada.

—¿Para qué esperar tanto? Podrás graduarte después, tendrás mucho tiempo... créeme —bromeé— Y la boda puede ser después, nadie nos dará prisa.

—Esperemos, por favor —me pidió.

—Bella, no quiero esperar, quiero tenerte a mi lado sin tener que tener extremo cuidado en no matarte.

—No me harás daño, estoy segura —en su mente volvieron a aparecer imágenes, estábamos sobre una cama blanca, rodeados de plumas.

Ella se sonrojó y si hubiese podido yo también lo haría.

—¿Er… eras humana? —pregunté con un hilo de voz.

Asintió y yo preferí dejar el tema por el momento, aunque estaba seguro de que las imágenes que acababa de ver en su mente no se me olvidarían tan fácilmente.

Volvió a poyarse en mi pecho y suspiró sonoramente.

—Te amo —susurró.

La incorporé de nuevo y pude deleitarme una vez más con su perfecto sonrojo, apartaba la mirada avergonzada y tomé su rostro con ambas manos para obligarla a mirarme. Aun así, cerró los ojos y yo me desesperé.

—Bella, mírame —le pedí.

Abrió los ojos lentamente posándolos en los míos.

—Yo también te amo —le dije.

Sonrió ampliamente, nuestros labios se fueron acercando y en pocos segundos se fundieron en un apasionado beso que puso alerta a cada una de mis terminaciones nerviosas. Y se me olvidaron los licántropos, ese Black sobre todo, cuando Bella estaba entre mis brazos y estábamos besándonos, nada más importaba.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hoy vengo un poquito más temprano porque más tarde no podré, espero que os guste.**

 **Un besote, Naobi.**

* * *

Capítulo 13— Renesmee Carlie Cullen

Bella POV

Todavía seguía en shock cuando Edward me dejó en casa después de pasar el día en el prado, quería convertirme, en esta realidad quería hacerlo y n ponía excusas absurdas. En otro momento eso sería lo mejor que podía pasarme, pero ahora… necesitaba a Nessie y si me convertía dejaría atrás cualquier posibilidad de quedarme embarazada.

Me costó muchísimo no hablarle a Edward sobre ella, era una parte muy importante del sueño, por no decir que era la más importante, pero temía su reacción. Quizás no quería tener hijos, quizás veía que sería una aberración o no quisiera que pasase por todo el trago del embarazo. Cené frente a Charlie con todas esas ideas rondando en mi mente, él no preguntó nada y me dejó divagar mentalmente sin interrumpirme.

Me fui a la cama con la imagen de Nessie en mi cabeza, recordando las veces que se quedaba dormida en mis brazos, o cuando con su " _don"_ nos decía que tenía hambre.

Mi hija…

La echaba terriblemente de menos y no veía la hora de poder estrecharla entre mis brazos por fin. Subí las escaleras despacio, sin ganas, el haber pensado en Nessie me dejó sin fuerzas y con el alma en los pies.

Recordaba su sonrisa, su voz, o como tocaba el piano sentada en las rodillas de Edward… abrí la puerta de mi habitación y me quedé paralizada. Edward estaba allí, sentado sobre la cama, su semblante serio no presagiaba nada bueno y las dilatadas aletas de su nariz indicaban que sí… estaba enfadado, muy enfadado. No movía ni un solo músculo y casi parecía una perfecta escultura de mármol. Tragué en seco y entré en la habitación dispuesta a aguantar la tormenta que se avecinaba.

Me senté a su lado y lo miré a la cara, no cambió su postura, seguía mirando a un punto fijo de la puerta y con la mandíbula tensa.

—¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo? —preguntó entre dientes.

—¿El qué? —mi voz apenas sonó.

—Háblame de ella —su gesto se suavizó un poco y sus ojos fríos y negros se clavaron en los míos.

—¿De quién? —volví a preguntar con un hilo de voz.

—De TU hija.

Me caí de la cama del susto, ¿cómo se había enterado? Yo no le había dicho nada, y estaba segura de que Carlisle y Esme tampoco, Alice y Rosalie tampoco lo harían, y Emmett y Jasper no tenían ni idea…

Edward me ayudó a levantarme y me sentó sobre sus rodillas. Pero yo no me atrevía a mirarlo, no tenía el valor para mirar sus ojos cuando sabía que estaba enfadado por mi culpa.

—¿Por qué no has confiado en mí? —preguntó en un susurro.

Y al oírlo se me partió el corazón, podía haber confiado en él, claro que podía haberlo hecho. Pero no lo hice, me dejé llevar por mis miedos y dejé que se enterase de otro modo, quizás hasta por una tercera persona.

—Lo siento —dije antes de que las lágrimas rebosasen de mis ojos una vez más.

Edward suspiró y con sus labios secó cada una de mis lágrimas. Me estrechó entre sus brazos y yo me dejé hacer disfrutando de cada segundo a su lado. Sujetó mi rostro con ambas manos y me obligó a mirarlo.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó clavando sus ahora dorados ojos en los míos.

—Tenía miedo —susurré—. No sabía cómo reaccionarías.

Suspiró y soltó mi rostro para sujetar ahora mis manos.

—Bella, amaré todo lo que sea tuyo, ¡todo! —dijo con firmeza— Aun cuando hayas estado con otro hombre y tengas una hija.

Me quedé atónita mirándolo… y creo que tarde unos segundos en entender lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza, ¿Edward creía que Nessie era hija de otro hombre? ¡Eso era absurdo!

—Sólo dime una cosa —dijo.

Y yo lo miré estupefacta todavía asimilando lo que me había dicho antes.

—Dime que no será hija de ese chucho Black.

Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par, mi mandíbula se descolgó y creo que llegó a tocar mi pecho. Después cerré la boca de golpe y estallé en carcajadas. Tenía que sujetarme el estómago porque las convulsiones de este eran casi dolorosas. ¿Nessie hija de Jacob? Creo que el pobre Jake tendría un trauma si llegase a pasar eso. Edward me miraba totalmente serio y me sujetaba de la cintura para que no volviese a caerme al suelo.

Unos minutos después conseguí superar el ataque de risa, con mi garganta y mis abdominales adoloridos lo miré a los ojos sonriendo mientras acariciaba una de sus perfectas y suaves mejillas. El me devolvió una sonrisa triste que no llegó a sus ojos.

—¿Ahora me dirás que es tan gracioso? —preguntó.

—Tus conjeturas

—¿No será hija de ese perro? —preguntó de nuevo con un brillo de esperanza en sus ojos.

Negué con la cabeza y él suspiró aliviado.

—¿Quieres saber quién será su padre? —asintió— Tú.

Volvió a quedarse paralizado con sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura, estuvo varios minutos sin moverse y sin decir ni una sola palabra. Decidí ayudarle un poco a entender y en mi mente comencé a evocar cada una de las veces que hicimos el amor en Isla Esme. Siguiendo después cuando nos enteramos de nuestro embarazo, cuando escuchó su mente por primera vez a través de mi vientre…

Una sonrisa comenzó a deslizarse por sus labios y antes de que pudiese darme cuenta estaba besándome con una pasión indescriptible. Me entregué a ese beso sin reservas, poniendo en cada célula de mi cuerpo todo el amor que sentía por él, y recibiendo a cambio lo mismo de su parte. Sonrió contra mis labios mientras me abrazaba y me pegaba todo lo posible contra su pecho.

—¿Cómo es posible? —preguntó sorprendido.

—No conozco los tecnicismos, eso tendrás que preguntárselo a Carlisle, pero sí que es posible.

Sonrió de nuevo, una sonrisa sincera y espectacular. Se notaba la felicidad en sus ojos y eso me hacía inmensamente feliz a mí también. Me envolvió en una manta para que no notase el frío de su cuerpo y me tumbó en la cama con él a mi lado. Me besó y acarició durante minutos, regalándome te quieros y te amos entre susurros y cientos de besos.

—¿Por eso querías esperar? —dijo después de un rato de acariciar mi pelo mientras descansaba sobre su pecho.

Asentí.

—Pues esperaremos —pude adivinar una nueva sonrisa en sus labios— ¿Cómo es? Vamos... ¿Cómo será?

Volví a pensar en ella sabiendo que él lo leería. La primera vez que la vi justo después de nacer, sus primeros pasos, sus primeras palabras, su don… lo miré a los ojos y continuaba sonriendo.

—Tendrá el color de tu pelo, aunque rizado como el de Charlie —susurré mientras acariciaba su cabello—, tendrá mis ojos —acaricié ahora sus ojos—, su piel será pálida y cálida —acaricié su mejilla—, sus destellos bajo el sol serán muy tenues, podrá vivir como una niña normal —acaricié ahora sus labios—, dormirá todas las noches sin despertarse —sonreí—, y se alimentará de sangre o comida humana indistintamente. Será muy inteligente y despierta, su personalidad es muy parecida a la tuya, aunque será igual de cabezota que yo.

Suspiró y me miró sonriendo. Volvió a besarme, que dulces sabían sus besos, tenían un sabor del que nunca me cansaría.

—¿Cuándo nacerá? —preguntó.

—Unos días antes de mi diecinueve cumpleaños —contesté.

—¿Por qué se llama Nessie?

—Eso es cosa de Jake —contesté sin darme cuenta de lo que decía.

Gruñó ligeramente y yo no pude evitar reírme.

—Su nombre completo será Renesmee Carlie Cullen —su sonrisa se ensanchó hasta límites insospechados y no puede evitar corresponderle con otra— Renesmee por mi madre Renée y por Esme. Carlie por Charlie y Carlisle y Cullen pues… por orgullo de su padre supongo.

Se rió con ganas, haciendo que toda la cama vibrara con su risa.

—Jake resumió su nombre en Nessie, al principio no me gustaba que comparasen a nuestra hija con el monstruo del lago Ness, pero al final acabé por acostumbrarme. Jake dice que su nombre es como un trabalenguas y el pobre no tiene muchas luces —bromeé para quitarle hierro al asunto.

Me abrazó con fuerza y me estrechó entre sus brazos. Recordé algo que tendría que decirle, no sabía cómo se lo tomaría pero era algo que tenía que saber y mejor que fuese ahora y no después, así se iría haciendo a la idea.

—Hay algo más que debes saber sobre Nessie—dije en un susurro—. No es del todo bueno.

Se tensó y me sujetó con un poco más de fuerza, miré sus ojos y me miraba con precaución. Suspiré derrotada, sabía que no le gustaría pero tenía que decírselo.

—¿Que conoces sobre la imprimación de los licántropos? —pregunté.

—No mucho, no es algo en lo que me haya interesado, ¿Por qué?

Me armé de valor…

—Jake se imprimará de Nessie —dije sin parar a coger aire.

Ahora sí que me asustó. Su rostro perdió el poco color que tenía, sus facciones se volvieron duras y amenazantes, siseaba entre dientes y sus brazos comenzaron a temblar. Intenté incorporarme para tranquilizarlo, pero sus brazos hacían presa alrededor de mi cintura impidiendo que pudiese moverme. Así que, como pude comencé a besar y a acariciar su rostro esperando que poco a poco fuese volviendo en sí.

—Pero ahora no pienses en eso —susurré en su oído mientras dejaba un rio de besos por su cuello.

Subí por su mandíbula hasta llegar a sus labios, intenté besarlos pero estaban rígidos y no me respondían. Continué insistiendo hasta que poco a poco fue devolviéndome el beso, envolviéndome con sus brazos y atrayendo mi cuerpo más al suyo. A los pocos minutos nos estábamos besando como si se nos fuese la vida en ello.

Un gruñido proveniente del pasillo hizo que nos separásemos, Edward se escondió en algún lugar que no llegué a ver a causa de la oscuridad y yo me metí debajo de las mantas haciéndome la dormida. Charlie abrió la puerta de mi habitación y estuvo observándome durante unos segundos, suspiró y cerró la puerta tras de sí yéndose hacia su habitación.

Edward no tardó en envolverme de nuevo entre sus brazos y yo recargué mi cabeza contra su pecho mientras mis dedos jugaban nerviosamente con los botones de su camisa.

—¿Cómo te has enterado de lo de Nessie? —pregunté por fin después de darle varias vueltas a la pregunta en mi cabeza.

—Tú me lo dijiste —contestó tranquilo.

—Yo no te he dicho nada —protesté incorporándome para mirarle a los ojos.

—Sí lo has hecho —sonrió divertido y me dio dos suaves golpecitos en la frente.

Lo entendí al momento y dejé que mi cabeza cayese de golpe contra su pecho.

—¡Auch! —me quejé por el golpe contra su cuerpo de piedra.

—No te flageles, no es para tanto—bromeó.

—Ne te rías de mí Cullen, no es fácil recordar que puedes leerme el pensamiento a todas horas —me quejé de nuevo.

—Tonta Bella —dijo abrazándome y depositando un dulce beso en mi coronilla.

Me acurruqué de nuevo en su pecho y me quedé dormida. Adoraba dormir sobre él, escuchando su suave respiración. Me desperté con unas frías y delicadas caricias en mi espalda. Sonreí sin abrir los ojos y una risa musical llegó a mis oídos.

—Despierta dormilona… llegaremos tarde al instituto —susurró Edward en mi oído.

Todo mi cuerpo se estremeció al contacto de su frío aliento en mi cuello, pero la sonrisa no abandonó mis labios, más bien todo lo contrario, se ensanchó de tal manera que creo que mostraba cada uno de mis dientes. Me incorporé para mirarlo a los ojos y estos brillaban desmesuradamente, su dorado era casi caramelo líquido y las ojeras bajo estos, eran apenas imperceptibles, fruncí el ceño ante lo que eso significaba.

—¿Te has ido durante la noche? —pregunté.

Rió con picardía y me acarició una mejilla.

—Solo un par de horas, sólo fui a cambiarme de ropa, pero Jasper se empeñó en ir a por un par de ciervos —explicó.

Fingí hacer un mohín, pero su risa me hizo sonreírle también.

—¿Por eso estás tan feliz? ¿Por qué te has comido a un ciervo? —puse cara de pena y continué bromeando—. ¿Sabes? Por culpa de los vampiros es que he tenido un trauma infantil… ¡habéis matado a la mamá de Bambi! No te rías Cullen… seguro que has sido tú, aunque siempre sospecharía más de Emmett —concluí con gesto pensativo.

Comenzó a reírse de un modo que casi asustaba, pero pasados unos minutos se tranquilizó y me miró con ternura.

—¿Ahora me dirás a que se debe esa felicidad? —volví a preguntar.

Se incorporó en la cama llevando mi cuerpo con él y sentándome en su regazo.

—Digamos que esta noche, me has hecho un regalo, algo que quería casi desde que te conozco —dijo mirándome a los ojos con una intensidad que parecía llegar a mi alma.

—¿El hablarte de Nessie? —pregunté y él negó con la cabeza.

—Tengo algo para ti —dijo sonriendo.

Extendió uno de sus brazos y cogiendo algo en mi mesita de noche. Me extendió un papel en blanco y yo lo miré escéptica. Rodó los ojos y me sonrió.

—Gíralo —susurró.

Lo hice y cuando vi lo que aquel papel contenía casi me da un infarto. El corazón se me aceleró de tal modo que creí que rompería mis costillas, la sangre corría a tanta velocidad por mis venas que podía notarlo en la punta de mis dedos. Mi respiración se volvió errática y los ojos se me inundaron de lágrimas sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo. Mis manos temblaban sujetando aquel papel y lo sujetaba con fuerza aunque teniendo mucho cuidado para no estropearlo.

—Por tu reacción deduzco que te ha gustado —dijo en voz baja.

Lo miré a los ojos y una enorme sonrisa cubrió mi rostro, me la devolvió con un brillo indescifrable en los ojos.

—Gustar es poco —musité.

Volví a mirar el papel, volví a mirar el retrato que él me había regalado, volví a mirar a Nessie… con dedos temblorosos repasé cada trazo de aquel magnifico dibujo, deteniéndome en sus ojos, donde supo plasmar ese brillo característico que mi pequeña tenía cuando era feliz. Mis dedos descendieron hasta sus labios, surcados por una sonrisa deslumbrante… después su pelo, sus bellos rizos enmarcando su cara y dándole ese aspecto de muñequita que adoraba. ¿Por qué no me sorprendía que Edward fuese capaz de dibujar algo tan perfecto? Sí claro, cómo no, él era perfecto en todo.

Las lágrimas continuaban descendiendo por mis mejillas, no podía evitarlo. Edward sólo me miraba y sonreía mientras secaba mis lágrimas con sus pulgares.

—Creo que este regalo es más para mí que para ti —murmuré recordando lo que le hacía tan feliz unos minutos antes.

—Acércate, boba —susurró.

Me acomodé en su pecho y él me envolvió con sus brazos, besó mi pelo mientras me acariciaba la espalada y comenzó a hablar.

—La primera noche que vine a verte dormir —¿por qué tampoco me sorprendía esa confesión? Sonreí—, vine para conocer un poco más sobre ti. Me fascinabas y me asustabas a la vez. Se te veía tan segura de ti misma y tan frágil al mismo tiempo. Cuando entré por esa ventana esperaba poder entrar también en tu mente y descubrir algo sobre ti que me permitiese descifrar tu misterio, pero nunca pude. Mientras duermes tu mente se bloquea y es imposible poder entrar en ella, sé que eso te pasa cuando estás nerviosa, pero también cuando estás dormida.

Me aparté ligeramente y lo miré a los ojos, seguían brillando y los acompañaba una sonrisa deslumbrante.

—Cada noche que pasé aquí —continuó—. Intenté inútilmente poder entrar en tu mente, pero fue imposible. Hasta anoche —lo miré sorprendida—. Te quedaste dormida y comenzaste a pronunciar mi nombre, cuando me quise dar cuenta dentro de tu cabeza volvíamos a estar en el prado, hablando, sonriendo, besándonos… unos minutos después Nessie apareció en tus sueños, estaba sentada en mis rodillas tocando el piano mientras tú nos observabas desde el sofá con un libro en tu manos. Fue la imagen más maravillosa que he visto en mi vida. Te juro que nunca antes me había sentido tan dichoso.

Mis ojos volvieron a inundarse, no recordaba haber soñado eso, pero no siempre recordaba lo que soñaba, así que podía ser posible. Acaricié su mejilla, él me miraba todavía con ojos brillantes y sonriendo, estaba casi segura que de poder llorar lo estaría haciendo. Acaricié luego sus labios y los besé con devoción, ¿podría Edward ser un hombre más perfecto? Podría decir que no, pero probablemente estaría mintiendo, seguro que todavía tenía algún talento oculto que yo no conocía.

Me devolvió el beso rodeando mi espalda con sus fuertes brazos, haciendo que cada célula de mi cuerpo temblase ante su contacto. Se oyó un ruido en la ventana y Edward se tensó, se apartó ligeramente y sin apartar los ojos de mí gruñó.

—Alice, vete —masculló.

—Lo haría encantada, pero llegareis tarde a clase —canturreó—. Ya habéis faltado ayer y no creo que al jefe Swan le guste una llamada desde el instituto para alertarlo del mal comportamiento de su hija.

Besé los labios de Edward fugazmente y resignada me metí en el baño. Me di una ducha rápida y al volver a mi habitación un conjunto me esperaba perfectamente doblando sobre la cama… rodé los ojos y bufé… Alice.

Me vestí y desayuné unos cereales todo lo rápido que pude. Al salir por la puerta un perfecto dios griego apoyado en un flamante Volvo plateado me esperaba con una sonrisa. Abrió la puerta del copiloto para mí y al acercarme para meterme dentro me rodeó con sus brazos y me dio un tierno beso en los labios. Mi cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas y creo que el aturdimiento fue tal que mi corazón dejó de latir durante unos instantes.

—Bella respira… —susurró Edward entre risas.

Llegamos al instituto a la vez que sonaba la campana y entré en clase sólo segundos antes de que el profesor comenzase a hablar, eso sí, después de despedirme de Edward con otro de esos maravillosos besos.

La clase de historia no tenía ninguna motivación para mí. Y dejé que mi mente vagara de nuevo, analizando como era mi relación con Edward. En mi sueño le costaba más mostrar sus sentimientos, era más cuidadoso conmigo y le resultaba terriblemente difícil estar a mi lado. Pero en cambio ahora era muy diferente… no dejábamos de besarnos, de decir que nos amábamos y estaba completamente encantado con la noticia de que en un futuro seríamos padres de una maravillosa niña. Me gustaba más este Edward, era más cercano, más… ¿humano? Sí, más humano. Sentía y actuaba como un humano y eso me volvía loca, me hacía desearlo y amarlo muchísimo más.

La mañana fue pasando entre clase y clase y llegó la hora del almuerzo. Todos los Cullen me esperaban ansiosos sentados en su mesa. Vacilé unos segundos en mitad de la cafetería, me apetecía muchísimo sentarme con Edward, pero echaba mucho de menos hablar con Ángela y Jessica… mordí mi labio inferior mientras me debatía en qué lugar sentarme cuando Mike me intercepto y me cortó el campo de visión.

—¡Hola Bella! —su tono de voz fue demasiado alto y toda la cafetería se volvió para mirarnos—. Quería proponerte algo.

Me eché a temblar, las proposiciones de Mike me daban miedo, no sabía cómo podía ser la personalidad del cansino Newton en esta realidad.

—Hola Mike, dime —fingí prestar atención a sus palabras.

—Este sábado iremos a La Push a pasar el día —en cuanto oí La Push mis sentidos se pusieron alerta y le presté toda mi atención—. Me preguntaba si te gustaría acompañarnos, aunque quizás tienes planes con los Cullen… —dijo en tono apesadumbrado.

—No te preocupes por los Cullen —sonreí—, lo entenderán. Cuenta conmigo.

—¡Genial! —respondió— Te espero a las diez delante de la tienda de mis padres.

—Allí estaré —dije avanzando hacia la mesa de los Cullen… ahora les debía una explicación, o eso creía.

Cuando llegué allí Edward miraba su bandeja con el ceño fruncido. No levantó la mirada cuando me senté a su lado y Alice nos mirada con expresión consternada.

—¿Qué pasa? —gesticuló.

Yo negué con la cabeza.

—¿Edward? —lo llamé.

Levantó la cabeza y me dedicó una de sus miradas más frías e hirientes.

—Sé que no harás lo que yo te pida —masculló entre dientes—. Pero si ese chucho te hace algo, lo mataré con mis propias manos.

Sonreí y acaricié su mejilla para tranquilizarlo.

—Sólo es un humano —susurré.

Me besó suavemente en los labios y me miró a los ojos.

—Ten muchísimo cuidado, por favor, yo no puedo entrar allí para protegerte.

—¿A qué viene todo esto? —preguntó Emmett— ¿Qué problema hay porque vaya allí?

—Hay un tratado ¿recuerdas? No podemos entrar —susurró Edward.

—¿Pero por qué hablas de un chucho? No estarás diciendo que allí… —su cuerpo se tensó en cuanto comprendió lo que Edward quería decir con aquello.

Rosalie y Jasper también se tensaron y comenzaron a gruñir y sisear entre dientes.

—Bella, tú no irás allí —sentenció la vampira rubia mirándome con dureza.

—Rose, te quiero y entiendo que estés preocupada por mí. Pero todavía no hay ningún chucho… solo son adolescentes hormonados —intenté tranquilizarla—. Quiero pasar un día entre humanos, estar con vosotros me está vampirizando antes de tiempo —bromeé para romper un poco el hielo.

Edward dedicó una mirada severa a todos los de la mesa y masculló algo entre dientes muy rápido, todos se quedaron en silencio mirando sus intactas bandejas de comida.

De repente Alice se quedó paralizada y con los ojos en blanco, en seguida una sonrisa se formó en su perfecto rostro de porcelana y parecía que le costaba mucho aguantar la risa. Edward, también comenzó a reír a mi lado y yo los miré a ambos con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué has visto, Alice? —preguntó Jasper.

La interpelada comenzó a reír a carcajadas y Edward tampoco pudo contenerse, todo el comedor se volvió para mirarnos e inexplicablemente mi cara se tiñó carmín. Después de su ataque de histeria momentánea, mi pequeña amiga expiró e inspiró un par de veces y habló con voz serena.

—Ya lo veréis mañana —dijo con una sonrisa pícara—. Bella si no quieres perdértelo es mejor que no faltes a tu clase de biología.

La miré curiosa, ¿qué sería eso tan divertido que pasaría en la clase de mañana?


	14. Chapter 14

**Hola, hola!**

 **Os dejo un nuevo capítulo y espero que os guste.**

 **Miles de gracias por leer y por dejar reviews, os merecéis un besote enorme.**

 **Naobi**

* * *

 **Capítulo 14 — De la sangre a La Push**

Bella POV

El día comenzó como otro cualquiera. Edward esa noche salió a cazar y dormí sola por primera vez desde el día de las flores. No es que hubiese pasado mucho tiempo, pero ya me había acostumbrado a su presencia al otro lado de la cama. Dormí sin pesadillas, muy segura de que Edward estaría a mi lado en el instituto al día siguiente y muy consciente de que ni él, ni el resto de los Cullen, desaparecerían dejándome atrás una vez más.

Desperté temprano y aproveché para hacerle el desayuno a Charlie y así calmar un poco a mi conciencia, que a cada momento me apuñalaba con remordimientos por ser demasiado distante con él. Preparé huevos y bacon… algo a lo que sabía que no podía resistirse. Me entretuve quizás demasiado y ya llegaba un poco tarde, así que desayuné mis cereales de siempre y me llevé al instituto un brick de jugo.

Llegué al instituto a tiempo, todavía estaban llegando algunos estudiantes. El volvo ya estaba aparcado en su plaza correspondiente y aunque paseé mi vista por todo el estacionamiento, ninguno de los Cullen me estaba esperando. Me pareció un poco extraño, desde que supieron sobre mí, siempre había alguien dispuesto a no dejarme sola para que no me pasase nada y su ausencia esa mañana me inquietaba un poco.

Cuando me dirigía hacia el edificio tres, una muy sonriente Jessica me esperaba apoyada en el coche de Mike. La miré con preocupación cuando me saludó efusivamente y le devolví un saludo prudente, salvando las distancias. Después de un par de preguntas inocentes, la chica me saltó directa a la yugular…

—Bella ¿es cierto lo que dicen? —preguntó parpadeando innumerables veces para parecer inocente.

—¿Qué es lo que dicen, Jess? —pregunté desganada.

—Qué estás saliendo en secreto con Edward Cullen.

—Estoy saliendo con Edward, pero eso no es un secreto —contesté entre dientes.

—Es que… —Jessica dudó un poco— Lauren me ha dicho que el jefe Swan, o sea tu padre… os ha pillado en el Volvo de Cullen… en una posición un tanto comprometedora.

El jugo se me atragantó y al toser se lo escupí literalmente en la cara. Jessica puso cara de asco y salió corriendo hacia el baño. No me había dado tiempo a reaccionar cuando una risa musical y unos brazos fríos me rodearon la cintura. Edward me besó la frente sin dejar de reír mientras lo hacía, mientras yo recuperaba mi estado normal de respiración

—Tú lo sabías, ¿cierto? —pregunté indignada.

—Alice lo vio hace un par de horas —reconoció— pero seré capaz de soportar tu ira solo por haber visto la cara de Jessica Stanley bañada en jugo —y estalló en carcajadas.

Me acompañó hacia mi próxima clase y se despidió en la puerta con un casto beso en la mejilla mientras yo me sonrojaba. Entré en clase tropezando y sonrojada hasta las orejas, me senté en mi silla y clase pasó sin más contratiempos. Así pasaron el resto de las clases hasta la hora del almuerzo, cuando salí de mi última clase Edward me esperaba en la puerta apoyado estratégicamente en la pared. Ahogué un gemido al verlo… madre mía… ¿cómo un ser tan perfecto podía coexistir con humanos? Pasó un brazo por mis hombros después de coger mi mochila y nos fuimos juntos a la cafetería.

Nos dirigimos directamente a la mesa sin ponernos a la fila con nuestra bandeja, me extrañó un poco pero al llegar a la mesa de los Cullen vi dos bandejas de más, una de ellas excesivamente llena. Miré inquisitivamente a todos los presentes pero nadie pareció percatarse de mi mirada interrogante porque continuaron a sus cosas sin prestarme atención. Sólo Emmett que de cuando en vez me instaba con una sonrisa para que comiese más cantidad de comida.

—¿Qué es lo que te pasa, Emmett? —pregunté a la quinta vez que intentó convencerme de comer su porción de pizza.

—No pasa nada… ¿tiene que pasar algo? ¿A ti te pasa algo, Rose? Yo no tengo nada que contar ¿y tú tienes algo, Bells? —hablaba atropelladamente, lo que indicaba que estaba nervioso.

—Edward… —le dije en tono meloso mientras apoyaba mi cabeza en su hombro y con un dedo hacía círculos en su pecho. Él se tensó al instante y entrecerró lo ojos— ¿Qué le pasa a Emmett?

—Nada que yo sepa… —contestó en tono neutro desviando la vista— Eres terrible… —me susurró al oído haciendo que todo mi cuerpo se estremeciese.

Alice rompió en carcajadas nuevamente y notaba cierto temblor en el pecho de Edward, lo miré a la cara y tenía una mueca extraña debido a que también estaba conteniendo la risa.

—¡Oh sí! —gritó Alice— ¡Será grandioso! Esto no me lo pierdo… Jass ¿me acompañas? Quiero estar en primera fila.

Ambos se pusieron en pie y desaparecieron por la puerta de la cafetería. Rose y Emmett no tardaron en seguirlos con un Emmett tan nervioso que botaba sobre sí mismo. El timbre que anunciaba el final del almuerzo no tardó en sonar, me puse en pie y tiré mi bandeja con los restos de comida que nadie me obligó a comer y me giré para sujetar la mano de Edward, cuál fue mi sorpresa cuando lo vi todavía sentado en la mesa y me miraba sonriendo. Me acerqué de nuevo y me puse tras la silla que estaba frente a él.

—¿No vienes a clase? —pregunté.

—No… no creo quesea buena idea —dijo sin perder la sonrisa.

—¿Por qué?

—A veces es saludable no ir a clase —y sus ojos brillaron con picardía.

Sentí una sensación de dejavú… pero no le di mayor importancia.

—¿Quieres que me quede contigo? —le pregunté.

—Será mejor que vayas… ya perdiste las clases del otro día por mi culpa —dijo con ternura—. Mejor ve y luego me cuentas el tema que han estudiado.

Asentí y me puse a su lado para darle un fugaz beso en los labios. Me regaló una sonrisa y me fui más que feliz a clase de biología. Casi a la carrera porque ya llegaba tarde, pero con tiempo suficiente para llegar antes que el señor Banner, me senté en nuestra mesa, y esperé pacientemente a que profesor apareciese. Aunque preferiría que no lo hubiese hecho nunca.

Entró haciendo equilibrios con unas cajas de cartón que dejó caer en la mesa de Mike y le pidió que las fuese repartiendo por las mesas. Y ahí mi mente comenzó a unir acontecimientos:

"A veces es saludable no ir a clase"

"Por favor, ¿alguien puede llevar a Bella a la enfermería?"

"Ha sufrido un leve desmayo. En biología están haciendo la prueba del RH."

—De acuerdo chicos— dijo el Sr. Banner— quiero que todos toméis un objeto de la caja.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no, no, no, no, no… esto no me puede estar pasando a mí". Pensé

—Voy a pasar un cuentagotas con suero para preparar vuestras tarjetas —la voz del profesor llegaba mis oídos como un murmullo lejano.

Intentaba por todos los medios no prestar atención a lo que decía, pero sobre todo a lo que hacía, ya que tenía la mano de Mike entre las suyas y estaba punzando la yema de uno de sus dedos. En cuando brotó aquella minúscula gota de sangre del pequeño orificio que había hecho la minúscula lanceta el estomago me dio un vuelco…

¿Sería esto lo que había visto Alice? Yo no veo que esto sea para nada gracioso, mis pensamientos comenzaron a tornase homicidas con la pequeña diablillo de pelo en punta… no, homicidas no era la palabra adecuada, más bien vampiricídas… seguro que si jugaba bien mis cartas Emmett me ayudaría a planear una buena venganza.

El señor Banner sostuvo en lo alto la tarjeta de Mike impregnada en su sangre mientras continuaba explicando el modo en que teníamos que hacerlo. Cerré los ojos mientras mi frente se perlaba de sudor… esto no podía estar pasando… no, no, no… apoyé la cabeza en mis manos.

—Señor Banner, creo que Bella no se encuentra bien —dijo Ángela.

Cuando oí su voz abrí ligeramente los ojos y alcé la cabeza para mirarla…mala idea… todo comenzó a darme vueltas y tuve que sujetarme a la mesa para no caerme de la silla. Mis oídos comenzaron a zumbar y solo era capaz de oír los latidos de mi propio corazón.

—¿Bella te encuentras bien? —peguntó el señor Banner alarmado.

Intenté contestar, juro que lo intente, pero solo balbuceos inteligibles salían de mi boca.

—Mike, ¿puedes llevarla a la enfermería? —preguntó el profesor.

No fue necesario decírselo dos veces, en seguida noté sus cálidas manos sujetando mi brazo, poniéndolo sobre sus hombros, una de sus manos lo sujetaba con fuerza y la otra descansaba en mi cintura. Sentí ganas de gruñir al notar ese contacto, pero mis fuerzas no me respondían.

Me cargó a lo largo del pasillo, salimos al exterior y el frío aire que azotaba Forks ese día me dio de lleno en la cara espabilándome un poco. Miré a Mike de reojo, una sonrisa de petulancia y suficiencia se dibujaba en su rostro, sentí ganas de patearle el trasero, de golpearle en la cara… sentí tanta rabia… pero no pude hacer nada, creo que mis fuerzas se quedaron en aquella mesa del laboratorio.

Intenté recordar, en mi sueño ahora aparecía Edward y me salvaba del cansino Newton, levante la cabeza y lo busqué con la mirada, pero el jardín que rodeaba el colegio estaba desierto. "¡Edward ayúdame!" gritaba mentalmente. Pero parecía no oírme, o peor todavía, ignorarme… ¿por qué tenía que pasarme esto a mí? ¿No se suponía que podría evitar este tipo de situaciones al saber todo de antemano? Intenté gruñir de nuevo pero solo un leve quejido abandonó mis labios.

"Edward sé que me estás oyendo, dile a tu querida hermanita que esta me las pagará" pensé intentando gemir de nuevo… aunque creo que no lo conseguía.

En cuanto doblamos la esquina de la cafetería, lejos de la vista del profeso Banner me detuve. Sin decirle nada a Mike me solté de su agarre y me senté en la acera. Apoyé los codos en mis rodillas flexionadas y la cabeza sobre las manos. Poco a poco iba recuperando el equilibrio, o eso pensé. Mike se arrodilló a mi lado y me levantó la cabeza presionando mi frente con una mano, abrí los ojos con desgana y le dediqué una mirada de odio.

—¿Te encuentras mejor? —preguntó preocupado.

Asentí ligeramente y después fue cuanto todo se torció. Acarició mi mejilla levemente y la rabia afloró en mis ojos, si tuviese fuerzas creo que lo estaría estrangulando con mis propias manos ¿cómo se atrevía a tocarme con esa confianza? De repente miró una de sus manos, y del dedo que anteriormente le había punzado el señor Banner brotaba un hilo de sangre… ¡Oh no, oh no! No, no, no, no, no…

Es estómago volvió a darme un vuelco, sentí que mi cabeza giraba sin cesar, mi cuerpo caía… Mike intentó sujetarme… craso error… su mano, con su dedo ensangrentado, quedó demasiado cerca de mi cara. El olor característico de la sangre inundó mis fosas nasales… mal asunto. Otro retortijón más en mi estómago. Comencé a notar el sabor de la bilis en mi boca y… Mike estaba cerca, demasiado cerca.

No pude evitarlo, las nauseas fueron más fuertes que yo… y todo lo que había comido a la hora del almuerzo acabó sobre la ropa y la cara de Mike. Si la cara de Jessica por la mañana no había tenido precio, la de Mike era impagable. Si tuviese fuerzas estaría riéndome, hasta creo que me revolcaría por el suelo.

Yo continuaba con los ojos cerrados, intentando que mi estómago volviese a su lugar habitual, así que no vi ni oí nada extraño, solo noté que mi cuerpo se alzó en vilo y ese cálido frió que me envolvía. Abrí un ojo y vi que Edward me cargaba rumbo a la enfermería, sonreía divertido.

—Ha sido cosa vuestra, ¿verdad? —pregunté con un hilo de voz.

—Alice —contestó simplemente.

—¿Por eso Emmett quería que comiese tanto? —volví a preguntar.

Se rio bajito y me besó en la frente. Gruñí, sin fuerzas todavía y cerré de nuevo los ojos.

Lo siguiente que recuerdo es a la señora Cope firmando el papel que me dispensaba de mis clases restantes y Edward cargándome hacia su Volvo. No sé como abrió la puerta del copiloto sin bajarme de sus brazos, me sentó y me abrochó el cinturón de seguridad mientras dejaba algún que otro beso travieso en la comisura de mis labios.

Me llevó a casa y me cargó hasta mi habitación y me dejó tumbada en la cama desapareciendo por la puerta. Unos minutos después apareció de nuevo.

—Te he traído un té, espero que te encuentres mejor —me dijo mientras se tumbaba a mi lado después de dejar el té en la mesita de noche.

Me rodeó con sus brazos y yo me apoyé en su frío pecho, suspirando a la vez.

—Alice me las va a pagar —mascullé entre dientes.

Comenzó a reírse y me abrazó con más fuerza.

—Alice cuenta con ello, espera verlo —susurró.

—Oh no, no lo verá —aseguré—. En cuanto Jake se transforme no lo verá.

Edward se tensó y su agarre se hizo más firme.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que no lo verá? —preguntó con voz neutra.

—Alice no puede ver a los licántropos, ni a cualquiera que esté cerca de ellos en ese momento —le dije mirándole a los ojos—. Tampoco podrá ver a Nessie, es por eso que no ha aparecido todavía en sus visiones.

—¿Por qué?

—Es algo que nunca supimos con seguridad, —confesé—. Ella creía que no podía verlos porque ella nunca había sido licántropo ni semi-vampiro. Sólo ve humanos y vampiros porque ella en algún momento fue y es uno de ellos.

—Eso es…. extraño —dijo en un susurro.

—Nunca pasó nada malo —lo tranquilicé—. La manada se portará muy bien con nosotros.

—Tendrás que explicarme mejor como será eso, Carlisle está muy impresionado —dijo—. Si Ephrain Black levantase la cabeza y viese algo así, seguro que él mismo acabaría con la manada.

—Se lo explicaré a todos en su momento, ahora hay cosas más importantes.

—¿Cómo qué? —preguntó sonriendo.

—Como recuperar el tiempo perdido con mi novio vampiro… anoche te eché mucho de menos —hice un puchero.

Estuvimos besándonos y abrazos en silencio un buen rato. Estar con Edward así era extremadamente fácil, estaba deseando poder ser inmortal para que el tiempo no tuviese tanto significado y poder disfrutar de momentos como ese más a menudo.

—¿Amor? —me llamó pasado un rato.

—Sí.

—El sábado… ¿irás a la playa? —preguntó preocupado.

Me incorporé y lo miré a los ojos.

—Sé que no te gusta que vaya —asintió con una sonrisa triste—. Pero no hay ningún problema, Ahora sólo hay un hombre lobo en todo La Push… Sam Uley. Y se mantiene alejado del resto de los chicos porque todavía no se controla del todo…

Edward suspiró derrotado.

—¿Me harás un favor? —preguntó a lo que yo asentí con reticencia temiendo lo que podría pedirme— ¿Puedes llevarte mi teléfono móvil? Así, si pasa algo, podrás llamarme e iré a buscarte.

Asentí y lo abracé con fuerza… nunca dejaría de ser mi vampiro sobreprotector.

Al día siguiente, viernes, Edward no fue a clase. Él y Emmett fueron a acampar en Goat Rocks a, palabras textuales, "buscar algún oso pardo irritado" bramaba Emmett entre dientes mientras se subía al jeep la noche anterior. Así que solo Alice, Rosalie y Jasper me acompañaron ese día en el almuerzo.

Tuve a Mike pegado a mí toda la mañana, recordándome constantemente que no me olvidase de la cita del día siguiente, a las diez delante de la tienda de los Newton. En más de una ocasión tuve que reprimir las ganas de reír al recordar lo ocurrido el día anterior, pero sorpresivamente Mike parecía no recordarlo, o al menos no lo demostraba, ya que se comportaba conmigo como si nada hubiese pasado.

Nadie en todo el instituto parecía saber lo que había pasado, exceptuándonos a los Cullen y a mí, Mike escapaba de sus miradas de burla todo lo que podía. Suerte que Emmett no había acudido al instituto ese día, si no el pobre Newton no tendría donde meterse.

La tarde del viernes se me hizo eterna, las horas pasaban lentas y yo no dejaba de suplicar mentalmente para que pasase el tiempo más rápido y volviese Edward de su "acampada". También una parte de mí, aunque nunca se lo confesaría a nadie, echaba de menos compartir esas "acampadas" con él. En mi sueño mis salidas de caza siempre eran a su lado y la mayor parte de ellas acaban con un buen revolcón sobre la hierba escondidos entre los árboles, bueno, revolcón no sería la palabra adecuada, según los términos de Edward hacíamos el amor o nos entregábamos mutuamente, ese hombre nunca perdería su caballerosidad de principios de siglo XX.

Después de limpiar casi toda la casa, acabar los trabajos pendientes para el instituto, preparar la cena de Charlie y darme una larga ducha… me metí en la cama sin ganas de dormir. Ese era mi momento preferido del día, Edward venía a mi habitación y hablábamos, nos besábamos y yo me dormía en sus brazos mientras él tarareaba mi nana.

Suspiré abatida y me tapé la cara con las mantas intentando buscar algún resquicio de cansancio para poder cerrar mis ojos por completo, pero no había nada. No dejaba de dar vueltas entre los pliegues de la cama, intranquila, más nerviosa de lo que había estado en mucho tiempo. Al día siguiente, por fin, vería a Jake… ¿cómo reaccionaría al verme? Tenía ganas de abrazar a mi mejor amigo, de compartir con él travesuras y bromas. Él era una parte muy importante de mi vida y lo echaba de menos.

Escuché unos ruidos en la ventana y mis ilusiones me jugaron una mala pasada. ¿Habría vuelto Edward antes de tiempo? Necesitaba mi nana para dormir tranquila. Me senté en la cama de golpe esperando cruzar mi mirada con unos ojos dorados. Y así fue, aunque esperaba esos mismos ojos en otra persona. Mi cara debió de reflejar mi frustración porque una risa cantarina inundó la habitación.

—Siento no ser quien esperabas —dijo Alice sonriendo.

Se sentó en mi cama y me tendió una mano, la tomé con confianza y me atrajo hacia ella para abrazarme.

—¿A qué has venido? —pregunté en un susurro.

—Yo también te quiero, cuñadita… —dijo frunciendo el ceño.

—Alice… —protesté.

—Ya lo sé, ya lo sé… tienes que dormir y mi sesión de belleza tendrá que esperar —la miré con los ojos entrecerrados fingiendo enojo.

—Alice… no me apetece ser tu barbie… —dije con frialdad.

—Es para que Edward te vea más guapa, aunque sí, ya lo sé, él dice que eres hermosa siempre, pero no está de más seguir manteniéndote así —dijo muy convencida de lo que decía.

Suspiré y me resigné a lo que me esperaba el próximo domingo, porque eso sí, no pospondría mi visita a La Push para Alice me pintase las uñas de los pies.

Alice se puso en pie y se fue hacia mi ropero, metió la cabeza en él literalmente y la sacó minutos después.

—¿Qué vas a hacer mañana? —preguntó alarmada.

—Me voy a la playa, con los chicos de instituto… ¿por qué? —contesté.

—No puedo ver nada… —dijo con una mueca de pánico.

Antes de que yo pudiese hacer nada se sentó en el suelo, con la mirada perdida y con sus manos se masajeaba las sienes. Me acerqué a ella y le tomé el rostro con ambas manos, llamándola insistentemente hasta que sus ojos se fijaron en mí.

—¿Qué te pasa? —tenía mis ligeras sospechas, pero quería confirmarlo.

—No veo nada… Bella no te veo… no puedo verte —gemía con voz lastimera apartando la vista de mí.

—Alice —la obligué a mirarme de nuevo poniéndome frente a ella—. Sé por qué… no te preocupes, no es nada importante. Sólo que Sam se paseará por la playa mientras estamos allí, nada malo.

—¿Sam? —pregunto con cara de desconcierto.

—Sí, Sam Uley… es el único licántropo ahora mismo.

—¿Y? —volvió a preguntar.

—No puedes ver a los licántropos —confirmé en un susurro temiendo su reacción.

Se quedó en silencio mirando un punto fijo, pasaban los minutos y no movía ni un musculo, estaba empezando a asustarme cuando volvió la cabeza de golpe hacia mí.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó atropelladamente.

—No lo sé exactamente. Tampoco podrás ver a Nessie —puso una mueca extraña— Tu teoría es que tu nunca has sido licántropo ni semi vampiro, por eso no los ves. Cuando me quedé embarazada dejaste de verme, te asustaste muchísimo y nos llamaste por teléfono a Isla Esme.

Me miró con los ojos muy abiertos. Durante varios minutos no quitó la vista de mí persona siguiendo todos mis movimientos.

—Bella… ¿me estás diciendo que mientras estés en La Push no podré verte? —preguntó agarrándome las manos.

Asentí.

—¡Estás loca! —gritó.

—Alice, vas a despertar a Charlie —susurré.

—Me da igual, ¡estás loca! ¡y Edward está más loco que tú por permitírtelo! —continuó gritando.

—Alice, tranquilízate ¿quieres? —le pedí con voz firme—. Iré a La Push quieras o no, ni tú ni nadie de tu familia puede pasar las fronteras del tratado así que todos y cuando digo todos es TODOS, os quedareis tranquilos —dije esas palabras mirándola directamente a los ojos—. En mi sueño no era más que una salida de amigos, Jake me contó vuestro secreto pero ahora eso ya no es necesario así que… ¡ya basta! —la corté cuando intentaba interrumpirme—. Todos los Cullen tendréis que aceptar mi relación con la manada, les debo mucho.

—Bella, ni siquiera los conoces— contraatacó.

—Los conoceré. Jake será mi mejor amigo y Seth tendrá una relación estupenda con todos vosotros, además que será mi medio hermano cuando Charlie se case con Sue.

—¿Estás de broma no? —preguntó con una sonrisa— ¿Una vampiro medio hermana de un licántropo? —estalló en carcajadas—. Eso sí que tiene gracia.

La miré entrecerrando los ojos intentando no pensar en la venganza que tenía que urdir para saldar mi cuenta con ella y me propuse atormentarla un poquito. Decidí que Edward y yo iríamos de viaje a las Vegas nos disfrazaríamos de Elvis y Marilyn y nos iríamos a una capilla de "Cásate por un dólar".

No la vi llegar hasta mi cama, ¡maldita velocidad vampírica!, pero me estaba sujetando por las muñecas y su mirada de odio daba verdadero terror.

—Como se os ocurra hacer eso tendréis que soportar mi venganza durante siglos —masculló lentamente entre dientes.

Una risa nerviosa abandonó mis labios sin poder evitarlo, Alice enfadada era algo que no quería ver mientras continuase siendo humana. Mejor pospondría mi venganza a cuando fuese vampiro. Tendría que hacer un diario para no olvidarme de nada luego… seguro que tal y como era Alice tendría muchas jugarretas que devolverle, tanto a ella como Emmett… sí seguro que ese vampiro tampoco descansaría hasta hacerme sonrojar cada día de mi vida.

—¿A qué has venido? —pregunté después de unos minutos de silencio en los que Alice puso del revés todo mi ropero.

Me miró durante un segundo y fue hasta la ventana, cogió una caja plateada que había sobre la mesa y la puso en mis manos. La miré con precaución, las cajas plateadas no me traían muy buenos recuerdos.

—No muerde —dijo divertida.

La miré con fingido odio y le eché la lengua. La abrí con prudencia, y en su interior encontré un teléfono móvil. Lo cogí como si se tratase de una granada a punto de explotar. Se vea tan elegante y tan caro que me daba miedo pulsar el botón erróneo y que se echara a perder… o que explotase en mis manos.

—Te lo repito… no muerde —volvió a decir—. Edward me ha dicho que lo comprara para ti… realmente no me lo ha dicho, ha decidido decírmelo, lo vi y lo he comprado. Él quería que estuvieses localizable mientras estabas en la playa y ante cualquier problema no dudes en llamar, nos importa un diablo el tratado si tu seguridad está en juego.

—Alice… cuñadita… —dije con voz melosa— ¿me enseñas a utilizarlo? O al menos dime que botón no debo pulsar para que no me explote en la manos.

—Bella… —sonrió— eres tan humana.

Se sentó a mi lado en la cama y estuvo durante más de dos horas enseñándome a utilizarlo.

Finalmente me quedé dormida al filo de la media noche. Cuando me desperté por la mañana, un rayo travieso se colaba por la ventana impactando sobre mis ojos. Busqué a Alice por mi habitación pero ya se había ido. Así que me puse en marcha, me vestí, desayuné y a las diez en punto estaba frente a la tienda de los Newton aparcando mi monovolumen.

Todos, excepto Mike y Ángela, me miraban como si tuviese dos cabezas. No me pasó por alto la mirada desdeñosa de Lauren… nunca me cayó muy bien esa chica pero en esta realidad era verdaderamente odiosa, sólo le faltaba una fea verruga en su operada nariz para ser la bruja del norte.

Me tocó ir con Ángela en el sillón trasero del coche de Mike, me dediqué a mirar por la ventana la mayor parte del viaje, recordando el camino hacia La Push, recordando también cada día con Jake, en su garaje, montando en moto o simplemente compartiendo un refresco. Suspiré resignada, tenía que ganarme a Jake de nuevo, tenía que conseguir su amistad como fuese. Y esperaba que las cosas fuesen igual de fácil que con los Cullen.

Llegamos a la playa y sus aguas color gris oscuro me dieron la bienvenida. Respiré hondo, llenando mis pulmones con ese inconfundible olor a sal y me dejé caer en la arena mientras el sol templaba la poca porción de piel que tenía expuesta, aunque hacía sol no estaríamos a más de trece grados centígrados. Mike, el "incansable" como lo había bautizado recientemente, se sentó a mi lado y se empeñó en estropearme el día contándome batallitas de cuando venía aquí durante el verano con los demás chicos.

Un par de horas después decidieron ir a hacer una excursión a pie por los alrededores, me excusé de ir y me quedé mirando al horizonte y pensando en las grandes diferencias que había entre esa realidad y mi sueño. Repasando mentalmente futuros acontecimientos y planteándome el modo más adecuado de hacerles frente para poder evitar los que no eran demasiado buenos.

Unos suaves golpes en mi hombro derecho hicieron que girase mi cabeza y mis ojos se cruzaron con otro par de color negro. Dulces, cálidos, alegres… Embry me miraba entre curioso y divertido y tras unos minutos de presentaciones y bromas por su parte, Quil se nos unió presentándose también. Tenía que morderme la lengua para no preguntar dónde estaba el único motivo por el que yo estaba en la playa ese día. También apareció Sam por los alrededores pero se mantuvo a cierta distancia, siendo el único licántropo siempre intentaba mantenerse alejado por si acaso.

Ya casi había olvidado lo divertido que era compartir bromas con la manada, Quil y Embry eran los mejores amigos de Jake y, por extensión, también eran amigos míos. Me gustaba compartir tiempo con ellos, estar a su lado era relajante, me hacían olvidarme de James, Victoria, los Vulturis… La Push era como un universo aparte en el que ningún problema tenía cabida.

—¡Chicos! —gritó una voz gutural a mis espaldas.

No tuve que girarme para saber de quién se trataba, tampoco necesitaba la confirmación de mis compañeros… ¡era Jake! Se acercó corriendo y se dejó caer a nuestro lado en la arena, él sol se estaba ocultando y los pocos rayos que quedaban arrancaban destellos dorados de la piel de mis amigos quileutes.

—Jake, esta es Bella, de Forks —dijo Quil.

—¿Bella? ¿La hija de Charlie? —preguntó Jake con una sonrisa.

Asentí y él me tendió su mano mientras me regalaba una sonrisa, esa era mi sonrisa… la de mi Jake. Sonreí de vuelta y su mano atrapó la mía casi haciéndola desaparecer entre las suyas.

Estuvimos hablando durante horas… tanto sus amigos como los míos nos miraban recelosos porque habíamos formado una burbuja que nos aislaba de los demás. La noche no tardó en echársenos encima y las hogueras verdes y azules comenzaron a poblar la playa. Nuestras conversaciones tocaban todos los puntos posibles, nuestra infancia, nuestros padres, el colegio, coches… hablar con Jake era tan fácil. Los minutos parecían escapársenos de las manos y las horas se hacían cada vez más cortas. Estaba temiendo la hora de despedirnos, pero inevitablemente estaba llegando el momento de partir.

Las estrellas podían verse en lo alto del cielo y la luna llena iluminaba la playa tenuemente.

—Así que… ¿vendrás otro día? —preguntó Jake con cara de súplica.

—¡Claro! La próxima vez que Charlie vaya a cenar con Billy, iré con él —estaba siendo sincera, de verdad me apetecía compartir tiempo con él.

Una enorme sonrisa ocupó su rostro y me abrazó impulsivamente. Le devolví el abrazo torpemente sorprendida por su efusividad. Al separarnos noté la mirada furiosa de Mike y la desdeñosa de Lauren y compañía… sin pensar demasiado en eso, nos acercamos a los chicos del instituto que ya estaban empezando a recoger todo para poder irnos.

—Vaya Bella —ladró Lauren— Que rápido has cambiado de amigos… seguro que a Cullen no le gusta nada que andes abrazando a otros chicos por ahí.

Me mordí la lengua para no contestarle como se merecía, pero mis esfuerzos eran cada vez más inútiles y cuando las palabras estaban por salir de mis labios otras me dejaron muda.

—Ningún amigo de los Cullen es bienvenido aquí —espetó Sam a unos pasos con la nariz arrugada, el olor a vampiro impregnado en mi ropa no era de su agrado.

—Ningún Cullen ha cruzado la frontera —dije en un susurro casi inaudible para oídos humanos, pero sí para Sam.

Me miró con el ceño fruncido y mil preguntas dibujadas en sus ojos. Yo le devolví la mirada con la cabeza bien alta, no tenía nada que ocultar.

—No es el momento ni el lugar, Uley —volví a susurrar sólo para él.

Hizo un leve asentimiento de cabeza y dio media vuelta desapareciendo en el bosque que rodeaba la casa. Jake me miró con una disculpa en sus ojos.

—No te preocupes —le dije— los Cullen me han explicado todo. No tienes que preocuparte por nada.

Me despedí de él con otro abrazo en el que casi pierdo todo el aire de mis pulmones, no recordaba a Jake tan fuerte... y creo que tampoco tan grande. Pero era Jake al fin y al cabo.

No tardamos mucho en llegar de nuevo a la tienda de los Newton, ya había anochecido y unas pequeñas nubes intentaban tapar la enorme luna llena. No hice nada más que sentarme en mi camioneta y justo cuando iba a accionar la llave el móvil que me había regalado Alice comenzó a sonar en mi bolsillo. No necesitaba mirar el indicador para saber quién era…

—Hola Alice —dije después de unos segundos de descifrar cual era la tecla que tenía que pulsar— Estoy bien, tranquilízate —dije sin darle tiempo a hablar.

—Sé que estás bien, ya te he visto —bufó—. Sólo te llamo para que tú sepas que yo lo sé.

Fruncí el ceño…

—Ok Alice… —dije algo aturdida— buenas noches.

—Buenas noches, Bella —dijo con voz cantarina antes de colgar


	15. Chapter 15

**Hola, hola!**

 **Siento no haber actualizado ayer, pero mi siempre lo hago desde el teléfono y y se me ha muerto... lo siento, pero no ha sido mi culpa.**

 **Un besote y espero que el capítulo os guste.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 15 — ¿La historia se repite?**

 _Bella POV_

Ya había pasado algo más de dos meses desde mi visita a La Push. Me pasaba el día con los Cullen en el instituto y después de clase pasaba un par de horas en la mansión, mi relación con ellos era más estrecha casi de lo que recordaba.

Sabía que Carlisle estaba investigando sobre el futuro de Nessie, de vez en cuando me había algunas preguntas a las que yo contestaba casi mecánicamente recordando con total claridad todo lo que había pasado. Cuando eso pasaba Edward apretaba los puños y miraba hacia otro lado, no sabía el motivo por el que lo hacía y por más que le preguntaba nunca me contestaba algo que pudiese concordar con la situación. Conociéndolo como lo conocía, sabía que algo extraño estaba pasando por su cabeza... algo tan extraño como malo.

Me olía que se estaba planteando algunas cosas y me estaba arrepintiendo de haberle contado sobre Nessie. ¿Y si ahora no quería tenerla por protegerme? ¿Y si no quería arriesgarse a que pudiese pasarme algo? Esas y más preguntas pasaban por mi mente una de las noches que me había dejado dormir sola para ir de caza. Daba vueltas y más vueltas entre las sábanas intentando disipar de mi mente esos pensamientos absurdos, que, por otra parte, si Edward los supiera se enfadaría bastante.

Después de un par de horas, casi a media noche, unos ruidos en la ventana me alertaron. Sabía que no era Edward, él siempre era silencioso, Alice y Jasper se habían ido con él de caza, así que sólo podrían ser Emmett o Rosalie, aunque era extraño ya que no acostumbraban a entrar así en mi casa, es más, nunca habían entrado.

Me levanté de la cama y me asomé a la ventana para ver de qué se trataba y algo pequeño impacto en mi frente.

—¡Auch! —me quejé.

—Lo siento —contestó una voz en un susurro desde el suelo.

Enfoqué mi vista para ver a la persona que me hablaba y cuando mis ojos se encontraron son los suyos me quedé paralizada. ¡Era Jake!

Nos habíamos visto un par de veces desde mi visita a la playa, cuando él y Billy visitaban a Charlie para ver algún partido. Nuestras conversaciones siempre eran animadas y sobre nada en concreto. Era muy fácil pasar tiempo y conversar con él, teníamos esa conexión que recordaba, esa confianza que nos hacía más que amigos, éramos almas gemelas. Siempre tenía cuidado de dejar clara mi posición, estaba completamente segura de que a quien quería a mi lado era a Edward y Jake era una de las personas que completaba el puzle de mi vida, pero sin ser una de las piezas principales, aunque sí una muy importante. No sabía si él, en esta realidad, sentiría por mí eso que creía amor, esperaba que no, no quería hacerle daño.

Volví de mis recuerdos al presente, hacía algo más de cuatro semanas que no nos veíamos, había habido algún que otro partido de futbol importante, pero había sido Charlie el que se desplazó hasta La Push para verlo, yo me quedé estudiando ya que los exámenes de fin de semestre no me habían dejado mucho tiempo libre para ir yo a visitarlo. No me pasó por alto que había crecido unos cuantos centímetros, su cuerpo era más fuerte y con más músculos. Se había cortado el pelo y solo llevaba unos jeans con las piernas recortadas modo de bermudas.

Se me encogió el pecho… Jake ya era un licántropo. No lo entendía… todavía faltaban meses para eso, era ilógico... absurdo.

—¿Bella, estás bien? —preguntó preocupado.

Asentí incapaz de pronunciar ni una sola palabra, mi Jake… ya no era el niño que debería haber sido, ya no podría disfrutar de una verdadera adolescencia, ya sería muy difícil disfrutar de mi Jake, del Jake que recordaba de mi sueño, de mi sol personal...

—¿Puedo subir? Tengo que hablar contigo —dijo unos segundos después.

Me aparté de la ventana y no tardé en ver su silueta en la penumbra de mi habitación. Me acerqué torpemente a mi mesita de noche y encendí la lamparita que descansaba sobre ella. Al girarme para mirarlo mi corazón dio un vuelco. Recordaba al adolescente desgarbado que semanas atrás había bromeado conmigo sobre el sofá de la sala, y no a este hombre que había delante de mí.

—¿Estás bien? —volvió a preguntar.

Volví a asentir y le regalé un intento de sonrisa.

—¿De qué querías hablar? —pregunté con voz ahogada.

Me miró con preocupación pero lo dejó pasar.

—Sam lleva un par de semanas muy molesto, no deja de recordar algo que le dijiste en la playa y yo no entiendo nada —me dijo en un susurro.

Tragué saliva y lo miré a los ojos, tenía una mirada cálida y pura, como recordaba que había sido siempre. Sin esa máscara de frialdad que mantenía casi en todo momento en mi sueño. Alcé una mano y acaricié su mejilla, su piel ardía.

—Dios mío, Jake… —dije antes de que una lágrima traicionera abandonase mis ojos.

—Bella… ¿qué pasa?

—¿Cuándo fue? —pregunté.

—¿Cuándo fue el qué?

—¿Cuándo… cuándo te has transformado? —pregunté en un hilo de voz.

Jake palideció ante mi pregunta, estuvo inmóvil durante unos segundos, supongo analizando que yo supiese su secreto.

—¿Los Cullen te lo han dicho? —preguntó con un rastro de amargura en su voz.

Negué con mi cabeza efusivamente, provocando que las lágrimas que ahora se agolpaban en mis ojos se derramasen por mis mejillas…

—Yo sé desde hace tiempo, antes incluso de vivir en Forks, ellos no me han dicho nada.

Analizó mis palabras y me miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Todo el mundo… nadie cree que… —balbuceaba—. Bella somos un mito, nadie cree en nosotros… ¿cómo es posible qué tu supieses esto?

—Es largo de contar… —suspiré y dejé salir las palabras que ya casi estaba harta de pronunciar.

Le conté toda la historia de mi sueño, como había compartido tiempo con él, como le debía hasta mi propia vida. Me escuchó atentamente sin pronunciar ni una sola palabra.

—Es imposible —susurraba negando con la cabeza cuando le demostré que sabía cosas que nadie debería saber.

Yo más que nadie sabía que eso era difícil de creer… hasta a mí misma me costaba creerlo en ocasiones.

—Debo hablar con Sam, esto debe saberlo —asentí.

—Jake… ¿de qué querías hablar en un principio? —le pregunté.

—Cierto, lo había olvidado —bajó la cabeza avergonzado— ¿Les puedes dar un mensaje a los Cullen? —asentí—. Diles que Sam necesita hablar con ellos, hay problemas en el bosque, necesitamos modificar las fronteras del tratado porque se nos está yendo de las manos.

Palidecí ante sus palabras… problemas en el bosque, algo que tuviese que ver con ambos bandos, los Cullen y la manada. Sólo había un motivo: Vampiros, más concretamente: vampiros carnívoros.

—¿Cuántos son? —pregunté en un murmullo.

Me miró con el ceño fruncido de nuevo, sopesando la posibilidad de contarme la verdad o no, o lo que yo supiese o no. Suspiró y clavó sus ojos en los míos.

—Son tres, una hembra y dos varones. Son nómadas y ya han matado a varios montañeros. Llevan una semana merodeando por los bosques y por lo que hemos sabido en Hoquiam también han tenido problemas con ellos.

Lo miré con miedo, mis manos comenzaron a temblar… comencé a repasar las fechas en mi cabeza. No podía ser… no ¿Cómo no me había dado cuenta antes?

—¿Bella, que pasa? —preguntó alarmado tomándome las manos.

—James… —dije en un susurro.

—¿Los conocéis? Lo siento pero no podemos dejarlos con vida por muy amigos de los Cullen que sean, han matado a humanos.

—Los Cullen no los conocen, sólo yo los recuerdo —susurré mientras todo mi cuerpo se estremecía de miedo.

Me miró comprendiendo a lo que me refería.

—Bella… —dijo en tono dominante— ¿qué pasará?

Suspiré.

—Un día estando con los Cullen nos encontramos con ellos —comencé a lo que él se tensó y puso una mueca de furia—. Consiguieron que no me hiciesen nada en ese momento, pero James salió a darme caza. Los Cullen pusieron todo de su parte para evitarlo pero finalmente James me encontró… —me quedé sin voz al recordar la escena de la habitación de los espejos.

—Continúa —dijo con severidad.

—Después de un juego por su parte, me mordió… Edward llegó en ese momento y me lo sacó de encima —me miró con una expresión de terror—. Sé lo que estás pensando, no me convertí en ese momento, Edward succionó la ponzoña como si fuese el veneno de una serpiente y consiguió que siguiese siendo humana.

—¿Y qué pasó después?

—Mataron a James… y Victoria se dedicó a darme caza durante casi un año como venganza por matar a su pareja. Pero finalmente Edward la mató con ayuda de Seth.

Sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa, no sabía si por saber que Seth pronto sería como él o porque los Cullen y la manada se aliarían para luchar contra los vampiros malos.

—Tengo que hablar con Sam… esto es demasiado… Bella, ¿estarás bien si te dejo sola? —preguntó.

—Sí, llamaré a uno de los Cullen para que me acompañe esta noche —murmuré.

—¿Quieres que espere hasta que venga alguien? —volvió a preguntar a lo que yo negué con la cabeza.

Me abrazó y yo me dejé tranquilizar por el calor que emanaba su cuerpo.

—Mantente a salvo… por favor —me susurró acariciando mi mejilla.

Sonreí sin ganas y él desapareció de nuevo por la ventana. Llegué tambaleándome hasta la mesa donde tenía el teléfono móvil. Marqué los números mientras mis dedos no dejaban de temblar. Me llevé el teléfono a la oreja e intenté ahogar el sollozo que se estaba abriendo paso en mi pecho. Al irse Jake el mi miedo se multiplicó.

—¿Bella? —preguntó la voz de Edward al otro lado de la línea telefónica.

—Edward… tienes que… tienes que volver —balbuceé.

—¿Ha pasado algo? —preguntó asustado.

—Sí —dije con voz temblorosa mientras las lágrimas volvían a descender por mis mejillas.

—Enseguida estoy ahí.

Me quedé con el teléfono en la mano escuchando el sonido de la llamada al ser cortada. Paralizada, acurrucada en el suelo abrazando mis rodillas. Llorando en silencio y con mi cuerpo casi convulsionando de miedo. James estaba aquí, no entendía como se me había podido pasar por alto algo tan importante. Tenía que evitar el partido de baseball si es que se daba en esta realidad. Tenía que evitar por todos los medios que James se encaprichara con matarme por hacer rabiar a Edward y vengarse una vez de que se le escapase Alice… un momento… ¡Alice! Ella no sabía nada, ella no tenía ninguna pista de cuál había sido el motivo de su conversión…

La ventana se abrió de golpe y Edward entró en la habitación en un segundo, no le hizo falta más que un vistazo para encontrarme y estrecharme entre sus brazos. Me dejé consolar, dejé que me abrazara, me besara y secase mis lágrimas. No sabía el tiempo que había pasado entre mi llamada y su llegada, sólo era consciente de que lo necesitaba cerca para sentirme segura.

—Amor… ¿vas a contarme lo que pasa? Me estoy volviendo loco —susurró.

Sorbí por la nariz y sequé mis mejillas con el dorso de mi mano. Respiré hondo.

—James, Victoria y Laurent —me miró sin entender—. Son nómadas, están en el bosque de caza, ya han matado a unos cuantos excursionistas, la manada no puede con ellos.

Su rostro estaba ligeramente crispado, pero sabía que no entendía el motivo de mi miedo.

—Bella, no dejaré que te hagan nada si eso es lo que te asusta —me dijo con ternura.

—Hay más… —susurré.

Se tensó y me miró confuso.

—Me llevasteis a un partido de baseball, ellos aparecieron y yo estaba allí —sus ojos relampaguearon con furia—. James es un rastreador y yo pasé a ser su trofeo. Nos dividimos, yo me fui con Alice y Jasper a Phoenix, Rosalie y Esme protegieron a Charlie y Carlisle Emmett y tú intentasteis darle caza.

—¿Intentamos? —preguntó con voz ronca.

—Se os escapó, me engañó para que nos encontrásemos en Phoenix, me atacó pero tú llegaste a tiempo y entre todos lo matasteis.

—¿Pero cómo…? No lo entiendo. Bella ¿de qué modo te atacó?

—Me rompió unas cuantas costillas, una pierna y… me mordió en el brazo —dije con un hilo de voz—. No pasó nada, succionaste la ponzoña y continué siendo yo un tiempo más.

Sus brazos hicieron una jaula alrededor de mi cuerpo. Me abrazaba con tanta fuerza que me costaba respirar.

—No dejaré que te toque, te prometo que no te pondrá ni un solo dedo encima —dijo en tono sombrío.

—Llama a Carlisle, Sam quiere hablar con él. Tienen problemas para detenerlos…

—Ahora es nuestra guerra —sentenció.

—Edward, la manada lleva tras ellos un par de semanas, es justo que también quieran participar, quieren su parte de diversión.

—¿Les parece divertido matar vampiros? —preguntó sorprendido.

—Para vosotros es divertido salir a cazar, ellos sólo se divierten haciendo su trabajo.

Bufó y su rostro se crispó en una mueca.

—¿Cómo lo has sabido? —preguntó segundos después.

—Jake vino a decírmelo.

—¿Cuántos son? —yo lo miré sin entender— La manada, ¿cuántos son ahora?

—No lo sé con seguridad —contesté—, pero creo que cinco. Sam, Paul, Jared, Embry y… Jake.

—¿Black ya se ha transformado y ha estado contigo? —preguntó entre rugidos.

Me puse en pie con dificultad, ya que sus brazos continuaban haciendo demasiada presión para poder moverme con libertad, me acerqué a la ventana y me senté sobre la mesa.

—No ha pasado nada ¿de acuerdo? Te dije que Jake podría controlarse —dije molesta.

—Bella… yo… sólo quiero protegerte. Él es muy joven y podría perder los papeles y… —se quedó sin voz y sus ojos e cruzaron con los míos.

—Sé que esta realidad algunas cosas son diferentes —dije mientras me ponía en pie y avanzaba hasta quedar cara a cara con él—. Pero siento la misma conexión con Jake, sigue siendo mi amigo y sé que moriría antes de hacerme daño.

—Bella, yo…

—Sé que sólo quieres protegerme —le interrumpí—. Pero todo está bien. Llama a Carlisle y que se ponga en contacto con Sam, James es duro de roer y Victoria… ella se escapa fácilmente —me estremecí y miré a Edward a los ojos—. Ante todo, que Victoria no se escape, por favor, acabad con ella.

Dos lágrimas descendieron por mis mejillas al recordar todo lo que Victoria nos hizo pasar.

—Bella, ¿Qué…? ¿Hay más? —preguntó alarmado.

Asentí con la cabeza y Edward hizo que nos sentásemos en la cama. Respiré hondo de nuevo.

—Quiso vengarse de ti por haber matado a James —me miró fijamente, en silencio—. Como directamente nunca pudo acceder a mí, creó un ejército de neófitos para acabar con todos los Cullen y llegar hasta mí sin problemas.

—¿Qué?

—Ahí fue cuando os aliasteis con la manada, entre todos acabasteis con los neófitos, Victoria incluida.

—¿Quién la mató a ella? —preguntó con amargura.

—Tú —susurré.

Una sonrisa siniestra cruzó su rostro. Tomó el mío con ambas manos e hizo que lo mirase a los ojos descargando todo el poder de su mirada en mí.

—Te prometo que en esta ocasión será igual, no llegará a tocarte —prometió.

Un ruido en la ventana nos sorprendió a ambos. Edward antepuso su cuerpo al mío en una posición defensiva y yo me abracé a su espalda muerta de miedo.

—Soy Alice —dijo en un susurro.

Edward se relajó pero al momento su semblante volvió a crisparse.

—¿Qué? —preguntó sorprendido.

—No veo nada… no sé lo que pasa.

Jasper entró tras ella y la abrazó por la espalda para tranquilizarla.

—La manada estará allí —confirme en un susurro—. Por eso no ve nada.

Ambos, Jasper y Alice me miraron sin entender nada. Edward me abrazó y me besó en la coronilla con ternura.

—Iré a hablar con Carlisle —susurró en mi oído—. Te prometo que no te pasará nada. Jasper, Alice… ¿podéis quedaros con ella? Os explicará lo que pasa.

Me volvió a abrazar con fuerza, me alzó en sus brazos y me metió en la cama tapándome con las mantas.

—Descansa… ya es muy tarde —besó mis labios, un beso rápido pero profundo y con mucho sentimiento y salió por la ventana después de susurrarle algo a Jasper.

Jasper y Alice, se sentaron a mi lado en la cama, me miraban con precaución pero a la vez con mucha ternura.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Alice.

Les conté la historia con todo lujo de detalles. El rostro de Alice iba cambiando de expresión conforme la historia avanzaba, en cambio Jasper mantuvo un gesto tranquilo y sereno sin decir una palabra.

—Sé que para ti esto es duro —dije en un susurro refiriéndome a él.

Me miró con curiosidad y con la pregunta reflejada en sus ojos, ahora negros y no precisamente de sed.

—Sé lo de María —abrió los ojos al máximo y me miró sin entender— tú me lo explicaste cuando Victoria vino con los neófitos, sé como encontraste a Alice, lo sé todo.

Alice me sonrió y me acarició una mejilla con ternura.

—Sé cómo te sientes —me dijo ella en un susurro—. Yo también sé cosas que pasarán, y entiendo esa sensación de no saber si lo que sabes pasará o no, o no saber si los que te rodean entienden lo que pasa por tu cabeza.

—Alice… —susurré.

Estuve a punto de contarle todo, de decirle todo lo que sabía sobre su conversión y su vida humana, no era mucho, pero sé que saciaría su curiosidad. Pero un repentino sopor me embargó de repente. Noté mis parpados pesados y la cabeza comenzó a darme vueltas.

—Descansa Bella —fue lo último que oí antes de que unas frías manos me acomodaran sobre la cama y unos fríos labios besaran mi mejilla con cariño.

Me dormí y descansé como nunca, sabía que él don de Jasper había tenido mucho que ver. Cuando por fin abrí los ojos estaba sentado en mi mecedora, con Alice en sus rodillas. Ella tenía los ojos cerrados y se masajeaba las sienes casi frenéticamente. Me puse en pie y me acerqué a ellos, pasé mi mano por el frío brazo de Alice y ella abrió los ojos para mirarme.

—No te esfuerces, no verás nada si ellos están allí —murmuré.

—Pero es que no lo entiendo, antes si quiera de saber si nosotros lucharíamos con ellos ya dejé de ver —dijo angustiada.

—Los lobos ya decidieron actuar independientemente de si vosotros lo hacíais o no.

—Puede ser eso… —susurró.

Se puso en pie y me miró con una sonrisa. Buscó algo de ropa en mi armario y me la tendió sin dejar de sonreír. Incluso en momentos como estos tenía que estar activo su sexto sentido sobre la moda. Rodé los ojos y su risa cantarina inundó la habitación.

Por mi mente volvió a pasar otra vez el hecho de que tenía que hablar con ella sobre James, pero decidí que era injusto que el resto de la familia tardase más en saberlo, así que lo mejor sería hablar con todos a la vez.

—Bella —dijo a mi espalda, me giré y la encaré— ¿Por qué nos veo reunidos en el comer de la mansión y a ti hablando?

Sonreí.

—Tengo que contaros algo más sobre James. ¡No! —grité antes de que abriese la boca— Todos debéis saberlo a la vez, es algo importante.

—¿Edward lo sabe? —preguntó molesta.

Negué con la cabeza y sonrió sin ganas.

—Bella, Emmett y Rosalie están abajo para llevarte al instituto.

Los miré sin comprender… ¿dónde estaba Edward?

—Llamó hace un par de horas —contestó Alice a mi pregunta no formulada—. Él y Carlisle van a hablar con Sam y los mayores de La Push para decidir qué hacer.

Asentí y me alisté para un día de instituto que se me iba a hacer eterno sin tener a Edward a mi lado.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hola, hola!**

 **Me alegra mucho que os esté gustando la historia, tanto a las que llegáis aquí por primera vez como a las que estáis recordando por haber leído antes. Os dejo aquí otro capítulo y espero que os siga gustando.**

 **Un besote, Naobi**

* * *

 **Capítulo 16 — Entre sombras.**

Bella POV

El día en el instituto sin Edward se me hizo eterno, no podía dejar de pensar en la conversación que Carlisle y Edward tendrían con Sam. Me ponía ansiosa pensar que las cosas podrían salírseles de las manos y atacarse como enemigos que eran, aunque confiaba plenamente en Carlisle y en su defensa por la paz. Aunque pensando bien, ambos bandos, los Cullen y la manada, lucharían por lo mismo, proteger a la vida humana, sería absurdo que no llegasen a un acuerdo.

Emmett y Rosalie no me quitaban los ojos de encima, me sentía como si tuviese dos guardaespaldas. Me seguían a todas partes como si fuesen mi sombra y estoy segura que, de haber podido, me acompañarían a todas las clases, aun cuando ellos iban un curso por delante.

Por fin las horas en el instituto llegaron a su fin, fui con Rose y Emmett a la mansión Cullen en el M3 de Rose. No recordaba haber ido nunca con ella en coche durante mi sueño y era casi tan aterrador como ir con Edward, si había algo que definía a los Cullen era su pasión por la velocidad. En cuanto llegamos nos dirigimos al interior y todos estaban allí sentados en el gran sofá blanco de sala.

—Bella —los brazos de Edward me rodearon en cuanto puse un pie en la casa.

—¿Cómo ha ido con la conversación con Sam? —pregunté.

—Ha ido bien, tranquila —me dijo Carlisle con una sonrisa—. Hemos reajustado las fronteras del tratado. Esperamos que eso solucione un poco las cosas.

Suspiré aliviada, esperaba que al menos la pesadilla con el aquelarre de James acabase pronto y no tuviésemos que lamentar nada. Miré a Alice que me observaba con el ceño fruncido. Había evitado decidir nada sobre la conversación que quería mantener con todos los Cullen esperando que ella no viese nada y así todos se enterasen a la vez. Le sonreí pero ella entrecerró los ojos y me miró con resentimiento.

—¿Qué le has hecho a Alice? —me preguntó Edward sonriendo.

—¿Por qué?

—Está planeando una tarde de compras " _para acabar con Bella_ ". Sinceramente... no sé si quiero saber porque está tan enfadada —dijo divertido.

Lo miré con precaución y volví mi mirada a Alice que continuaba taladrándome con sus ojos.

—Lo siento —gesticulé con mis labios solo para ella.

Pero volvió la cabeza para evitar mirarme, estaba resentida. Me acerqué y me puse de rodillas frente a ella, tomándola de las manos. No las apartó paro tampoco me devolvió el agarré.

—Alice… —la llamé sin respuesta.

Jasper, sentado a su lado sonrió disimuladamente, lo que me confirmó que la pequeña diablillo solo estaba fingiendo para hacerme sentir mal. La miré con el ceño fruncido y suspiré con fuerza.

—Alice… ahora lo sabrás.

—Es que… ¿no se supone que eres mi mejor amiga? —preguntó clavando sus dorados ojos en mí.

—Claro que sí, pero es algo que todos deben saber, no sólo tú —contesté.

—Sé que tiene que ver conmigo, por eso no entiendo porque no me lo has dicho antes —dijo poniendo un puchero.

Suspiré resignada y me puse en pie.

—Temo tu reacción, por eso quería que estuvieses acompañada cuando supieses esto —dije en un susurro.

Noté los ojos de Edward fijos en mí, los ignoré y carraspeé con fuerza para llamar la atención de todos y, finalmente, los ojos de siete vampiros se fijaron en mí.

—Me gustaría hablar con todos, es algo importante —dije en un susurro.

Edward me miró con precaución, estaba algo nerviosa y eso era evidente. Apretó mi mano con ternura y tiró ligeramente de mí para que lo siguiese al comedor.

—No sabes lo que me frustra que hagas eso —susurró en mi oído. Lo miré sin entender—. Me estás bloqueando, me gustaría saber lo que estás pensando.

Sonreí y negué con mi cabeza. Lo hacía sin querer, pero tendría que empezar a intentar dominarlo, bloquearlo de vez en cuando estaba bien.

Cuando ya todos nos habíamos sentado, Edward tomó mi mano para infundirme ánimos.

—Tú dirás —dijo Carlisle amablemente.

Respiré hondo y me puse en pie. Miré a los ojos a cada uno de ellos y todos me devolvían la mirada intrigados por lo que tenía que contarles. Volví a respirar hondo e intenté controlar sin resultados el temblor de mis piernas, ahora tenía miedo a la reacción de todos, sobre todo a la Jasper.

—Lo que tengo que deciros es sobre Alice —dije en un susurro, mi voz apenas tenía fuerza, pero sabía que todos podían escucharme.

La cara de todos reflejaba la incertidumbre y la sorpresa, nadie entendía lo que tenía que decir. Volví a aclararme la garganta y mi voz salió con un poco más de fuerza, pero sólo un poco. Fijé mis ojos en ella, Alice, que ahora me miraba con curiosidad.

—Te llamas Mari Alice Brandon, vivías en Biloxi y tenías una hermana. Una de tus sobrinas todavía vive allí, se llama Cyntia.

Todos me miraban asombrados, Alice tenía la boca entreabierta y los ojos extremadamente abiertos, Jasper había pasado una mano por sus hombros, supongo que notando su nerviosismo e intentando tranquilizarla. Edward apretó mi mano con un poco más de intensidad, no sabía si era para darme ánimos o porque mis palabras le habían sorprendido.

—Tus padres te ingresaron en una institución psiquiátrica porque tenías visiones sobre el futuro y creían que estabas loca— continué—. La fecha de ingreso y la de tu muerte son la misma. Allí te daban sesiones de electrochoque y estabas siempre encerrada, por eso no recuerdas nada.

Carlisle se encogió en su silla y Esme se llevó las manos a la boca, supongo que para evitar sollozar. Alice continuaba con sus ojos clavados en mí, sin mover un musculo ni decir ni una sola palabra.

—¿Por qué y quién la convirtió? —preguntó Rosalie en un murmullo.

Tragué en seco… ahora empezaba lo difícil. Edward llamó mi atención y al mirarlo a los ojos me infundió un poco de valor.

—Un vampiro, no sé si trabajaba en la esa institución o solo iba de visita, te había cogido cariño y cuidaba de ti —mi voz se rompió y no tardé en sentir las manos de Edward deslizándose por mi espalda para tranquilizarme—. Pasado un tiempo un rastreador olió tu aroma, no sé si eras su cantante o solo se encaprichó contigo, pero se empeñó en darte caza. El hombre que te cuidaba lo único que pudo hacer para salvarte fue secuestrarte y convertirte.

Jasper se tensó en ese mismo instante, y podría jurar que de haber podido, Alice estaría llorando. Esme estaba entre los brazos de Carlisle y Emmett y Rosalie estaban tomados de la mano.

—El rastreador os encontró, tú ya no podías ser su alimento así que como venganza mató al vampiro que te cuidaba y te dejó allí sola en plena conversión.

Todos continuaron en silencio un par de minutos, totalmente inmóviles como estatuas de mármol. Comenzaba a inquietarme la falta de reacción de toda la familia, ni si quiera Edward era capaz de reaccionar. De repente sentí que tenía una mirada clavada en mí, la busqué y los ojos de Jasper me taladraban con furia, sabía que no era contra mí pero aun así me estremecí de miedo.

—¿Por qué nos cuentas esto ahora, Bella? —preguntó Jasper intentando controlar su tono de voz.

Casi a la velocidad de la luz, Edward se puso en pie y rodeo mi cuerpo con uno de sus brazos, no sé lo que podría estar pensando Jasper para que reaccionase de eso modo.

—El rastreador… —musité— era James, uno de los nómadas que están ahora en el bosque.

Después todo pasó muy rápido. Sentí que mi espalda chocaba contra una de las paredes y vi a Edward protegiéndome con su cuerpo. No podía ver lo que pasaba, pero rugidos y un fuerte estruendo inundaron la habitación. Segundos después Edward se apartó ligeramente y Rosalie ocupó su lugar. El menor tamaño de esta me permitió ver lo que sucedía.

Emmett y Carlisle sujetaban a Jasper cada uno por un brazo, Alice estaba agazapada temblando en una de las esquinas del comedor mientras Esme acariciaba su cabello con ternura, y la gran mesa estaba partida en dos en mitad de todo ese caos.

Edward se acercó sigiloso hasta dónde se encontraba Jasper, se podía notar que estaba enviando oleadas de furia por toda la habitación y hasta yo misma tenía ganas de atrapar a James y matarlo con mis propias manos, aun cuando eso era totalmente imposible.

Edward hablaba con Jasper en susurros demasiados bajos para yo pudiese escuchar algo. Sin más Alice se puso en pie y caminó hasta quedar frente a Jasper. Se miraron a los ojos durante unos segundos, sin decir nada. Él dejó de forcejear y tanto Emmett como Carlisle lo soltaron. La habitación se quedó en un profundo silencio, solo era cortado por los quejidos casi inaudibles de Esme que continuaba sentada en el suelo donde estaba Alice minutos antes.

Edward volvió a mi lado y me subió a su espalda. Le susurró algo a Rose demasiado rápido para que yo lo entendiese y sin decir ni una sola palabra más ambos echaron a correr hacia mi casa. Llegamos a mi habitación y Edward me sentó con cuidado en la cama. Se puso en cuclillas frente a mí y tomó mis manos con ternura.

—Tenemos que volver a hablar con Sam, han cambiado las cosas —dijo mirándome a los ojos—. Iré con Carlisle hasta La Push, tú te quedas aquí con Rose.

Se acercó y posó sus labios sobre los míos. Una sensación extraña en mi pecho me dio miedo y me estremecí.

—Vendré esta noche a pasar la noche contigo y hablaremos —dijo antes de volver a besarme.

—Edward… —susurré— no me dejes.

—Te prometo que volveré esta noche —dijo sonriendo.

Negué con la cabeza y un par de lágrimas descendieron por mis mejillas. Esa sensación en mi pecho no había desaparecido y no presagiaba nada bueno, tenía miedo.

—No solo hablo de esta noche —volví a susurrar—. no me dejes.

Tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y me besó con furia.

—Antes muerto, que alejarme de ti —dijo marcando cada palabra—. Óyeme y métetelo muy bien la cabeza. Eres lo más importante que tengo ahora mismo y nunca te alejaría de mí.

Lo abracé con fuerza, dejando que su frío y duro cuerpo se pegase al mío. Hundí mi cabeza en su cuello y respiré todo lo que pude su aroma hasta sentirme casi mareada. Se apartó despacio y volvió a besarme.

—Te amo —susurró contra mis labios.

Se perdió por la ventana y por primera vez desde que estábamos juntos sentí un vacío terrible en mis brazos.

Me quedé inmóvil durante varios minutos, con la mirada en la ventana esperando que Edward volviese. Sabía que era inútil, tardaría horas en volver, pero no podía evitar que mi corazón latiese más fuerte en cuanto pensaba en cómo sería separarme de él en ese momento. No podría soportarlo, si durante mi sueño lo pasé mal, ahora sería muchísimo peor. Podría centrar mi atención en que tendríamos un final feliz, aunque eso tampoco me lo garantizaba nadie. ¿Quién podría asegurarme que no había entrado en una especie de ciclo espacio tiempo que se repitiese constantemente? Fantasioso lo sé, pero si ya era la segunda vez que estaba viviendo esa serie de acontecimientos, nadie podía asegurarme que llegados al mismo punto, la historia comenzase de nuevo. Otra vez las misma situaciones, otra vez luchar por estar con Edward, otra vez luchar por sobrevivir… ¿no se suponía que lo vampiros eran inmortales y vivían toda una eternidad? Yo quería mi felices para siempre con Edward, con Nessie, incluso con Jake.

Rose acarició mi pelo y volví mi cabeza hacia ella para mirarla.

—No sé lo que estás pensando, pero si de algo estoy segura es de que Edward te ama y nunca te dejará —dijo con dulzura.

La miré y mis labios dibujaron una mueca extraña que pretendía ser una sonrisa.

—Ya lo hizo una vez —susurré—, nada me asegura que no vuelva a pasar.

Me miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Pudo superar que James casi me matara, pero no fue capaz de soportar que hasta Jasper lo intentase —dije.

Abrió la boca sorprendida y sus ojos me decían lo que sus labios no podían, se había quedado muda de la sorpresa. Supongo que reaccionaria exactamente igual si me dan la misma notica del modo en que yo lo hice.

—¿Cómo…? —la pregunta se quedó en el aire… pero yo la entendí de todos modos.

—Fue en mi cumpleaños, Alice me hizo una fiesta enorme, ya la conoces, me corté un dedo al abrir uno de los regalos y el resto te lo puedes imaginar. No llegó a mayores porque Edward estaba allí, pero no le sentó nada bien.

Clavó su vista en el suelo y negó con la cabeza.

—Entiendo que tengas miedo, pero Jasper no te iba a atacar hace un rato —dijo volviendo a mirarme.

—¿No? —pregunté sorprendida.

—No —sonrió—. Se enfadó muchísimo, no sé lo que pasaba por su cabeza exactamente pero lo que nos has contado de Alice… a todos nos ha afectado, pero ya sabes que Jazz es más sensible ante los estados de ánimo, sentía su furia y la de seis vampiros más... creo que su reacción es más que justificada.

Asentí y sonreí con tristeza.

—Edward te protegía por si se iba fuera de control —continuó—, Jasper se estaba abandonando a sus instintos y ya sabes cómo reaccionamos ante la sangre humana… especialmente tu sangre. Aunque no nos afecte tanto como Edward tu olor es muy característico, y un vampiro enfurecido no atiende a razones, mucho menos a sentimientos.

La miré entendiendo todo por fin, mi miedo había cesado un poco. Pero la sensación de vacío en mis brazos era permanente.

—Gracias Rose —le dije sinceramente.

Ella me sonrió y me acarició el rostro con ternura.

—Edward estará aquí en unas horas… descansa —susurró.

Me eché en sobre la cama, sin detenerme a separar las mantas siquiera. Me acomodé en posición fetal abrazando mis rodillas y cerré los ojos intentado dormir. Pero no podía, las imágenes de lo sucedido en el comedor de la mansión Cullen no dejaban de repetirse una y otra vez en mi mente.

Bufé, me senté, envolví mi cuerpo en un manta porque ya comenzaba a sentir algo de frío y encendí una luz porque ya comenzaba a anochecer. Rose estaba sentada en el suelo, junto a la ventana y en sus manos tenía el dibujo que Edward había hecho de Nessie. La miré durante unos segundos, ella no movió ni un musculo, parecía una estatua de mármol, la mismísima diosa Venus en mitad de mi habitación.

—Es hermosa —susurró de repente.

Me asusté porque no esperaba que hablase y me estremecí. Se sentó a mi lado en un parpadeo y me envolvió en sus brazos.

—¿Cómo era? —preguntó.

La miré sin entender.

—¿Cómo era yo en tu sueño? Tengo curiosidad— me explicó después.

Desvié la mirada y sonreí.

—Diferente —contesté simplemente.

—¿Diferente físicamente?

—No, físicamente eras igual. Y quizás tu personalidad fuese la misma, pero tu relación conmigo para nada era como es ahora—confesé.

Me miraba extraño.

—¿Cómo era? —preguntó otra vez.

—Nunca me aceptaste —suspiré—, al principio llegué a creer que me odiabas —me miró sorprendida y yo sonreí—. Un día me contaste tu historia y me explicaste los motivos. No era algo personal, sólo no entendías porque yo había escogido esta vida cuando tenía mi perfecta humanidad para cumplir todos tus sueños.

Me miró a los ojos y supe que quizá ahora también sintiese lo mismo.

—¿Qué fue lo que cambió? Porque cambió algo… ¿verdad?

Sonreí y asentí de nuevo.

—Cuando… —dudé durante unos segundos— cuando me quedé embarazada, tanto Carlisle como Edward se asustaron mucho, sabían por algunas leyendas que en partos de ese tipo la madre siempre fallecía y no estaban dispuestos a correr ese riesgo —me miró con terror—. Querían deshacerse de mi bebé, pero yo lo amaba, era un pedazo de Edward que estaba creciendo dentro de mí y eso era muchísimo más de lo que podría haber soñado nunca. Fuiste la única persona que creí que me entendería y gracias a ti y a Esme fue que Nessie nació, fuiste casi como su segunda madre, ya que cuidaste de mi durante el mes de embarazo y también la cuidaste a ella los tres días siguientes que duró mi conversión.

—¿De verdad yo hice eso? —preguntó con un hilo de voz.

Sonreí y por primera vez acaricié su rostro, su fría piel de porcelana era incluso más suave de lo que había imaginado.

—Rose, Nessie te amará —susurré—. Serás su tía favorita.

Los ojos de Rosalie brillaban de una forma extraña, quizá estaba llorando con lágrimas invisibles… y sin decir nada nos abrazamos.

—Vaya… —dijo una voz aterciopelada rompiendo nuestra burbuja—. ¿Tengo que preocuparme porque abraces a mi novia de ese modo?

Nos separamos y vi a Edward totalmente despreocupado y sonriendo apoyado en la ventana ahora cerrada. Nos miraba con dulzura pero sin borrar esa sonrisa torcida que me quitaba el aliento.

—Bueno tortolitos…. Yo me voy y os dejo solos —dijo Rose poniéndose en pie.

—Emmett te está esperando en casa… esta algo… digamos frustrado —dijo Edward con burla—. Tendrás que desestresarlo esta noche.

Rose sonrió con picardía, me dio una mirada tierna antes de clavar sus ojos en Edward con una clara advertencia. No lo entendí, pero el semblante del vampiro se tensó de repente y su sonrisa desapareció.

No creo que a Rose le diese tiempo si quiera de llegar al suelo cuando Edward me envolvió en sus brazos y comenzó a besarme. Sus besos eran suaves y pausados, deteniéndose en cada una de las sensaciones haciendo que estas se multiplicasen por mil. Mi cabeza comenzaba a dar vueltas por la falta de aire cuando se separó de mis labios, esperaba que su cuerpo también se alejase del mío, pero no fue así.

Sus labios descendieron por mi mandíbula y recorrieron mi cuello, deteniéndose en el hueco detrás de mi oreja donde Edward sabía que me volvía loca con cada caricia. Una de sus manos se aferraba a mi cintura atrayéndome hacia su cuerpo y la otra repartía caricias a partes iguales entre mi rostro, mi cuello y mis brazos.

No recordaba a un Edward tan liberal en mi sueño y lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento no solo me sabía a gloria, me estaba llevando mismo cielo. Me sentía volar debajo de sus manos, sus caricias estaban despertando en mí sensaciones completamente desconocidas, sentía el fuego recorrer mis venas, sentía una intensa llamarada en el centro mismo de mi vientre y el cuerpo frío de Edward en lugar de refrescarme me quemaba más con cada toque, con cada roce de su mano sobre mi piel.

Y sin más desapareció de entre mis brazos.

El vacío que sentía minutos antes de su llegada se hizo presente abriendo un hueco en mi pecho ¿cómo era capaz de desaparecer dejándome en ese estado? Me senté en la cama y bufé frustrada… ahora entendía a Emmett y su " _estrés_ " al estar lejos de Rosalie. Si ya es malo quedarte con ganas de más, es todavía peor cuando están a punto de darte todo y de repente te quedas sin nada.

La puerta de mi habitación se abrió y di un respingo del susto.

—Siento haberte asustado —dijo Charlie.

—¡Papá! Lo siento, me he olvidado de la cena, ahora mismo bajo y te preparo algo rápido —dije mientras me ponía en pie.

—No te preocupes, he cenado con Billy —dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

—¿A qué viene esa felicidad? —pregunté intrigada.

Charlie dio unos pasos dentro de mi habitación y se sentó a mi lado en la cama.

—Esta noche los Cullen han cenado en casa de Billy, Carlisle y uno de sus hijos, Edwin creo.

Yo lo miré como si tuviese tres cabezas y él sonrió sin importancia.

—¿Los Cullen han cenado? —pregunté alzando ambas cejas.

—Sí, el chico este, Edwin, me dijo que te conocía —dijo sin dejar de sonreír.

Enrojecí y por primera vez en años, eso no pasó desapercibido para Charlie.

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó dándome un ligero codazo en las costillas.

—¡Papá! —protesté— Se llama Edward, no Edwin.

—¿Eso es un sí? —volvió a preguntar divertido por mi sonrojo.

—Sí… digamos que… hace unos días que nos estamos viendo.

El semblante de Charlie cambió de repente y se puso muy serio.

—¿Qué? —preguntó alzando un poco la voz.

—Papá no te alteres… no es nada del otro mundo, sabías que eso pasaría tarde o temprano —dije sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos temiendo su reacción.

Lo mejor era ser franca y no andar con paños calientes. No pensaba renunciar a Edward, por nada ni nadie, así que mejor tener a Charlie sobre aviso de que lo mío con él no era solo algo pasajero, era por y para la eternidad, aun cuando mi padre no supiese toda la extensión que esa palabra tenía para nosotros.

—Tienes razón —respondió tranquilamente volviendo a sonreír.

—Papá…

—Él habló conmigo en casa de Billy, me contó… y es un gran chico. Edwin es muy…

—Edward —le corté.

—Bueno, " _Edward_ " —enfatizó su nombre— parece responsable. Ya le advertí que tratara bien o lo pagaría.

—Papá… —protesté.

—Es que te dejo sola mucho tiempo, pequeña —suspiró—. Me alegro de que hayas encontrado a alguien como él. Pero sed responsables, no quiero ningún tipo de sorpresas.

Me ruboricé, creo que nunca en mi vida había alcanzado un tono de rojo tan fuerte.

—Papá... —volví a protestar en un susurro.

—Lo sé, lo sé —rió—. Los jóvenes de hoy en día tenéis valor para muchas cosas, pero para una conversación sobre sexo…

—¡Papá! —grité.

Escuché una risa desde el armario y tiré un zapato con fuerza a una de las puertas. Charlie me miró sin entender porque lo hacía.

—¿Qué… por qué has hecho eso? —preguntó.

—Creo que hay un ratón, hace unas noches que lo oigo merodear… pero no puedo atraparlo, es muy escurridizo.

—¿Quieres que llame al servicio de exterminación? —preguntó preocupado.

—No te preocupes —contesté—. Ya he puesto un par de trampas… además, seguro que no es peligroso, creo que es vegetariano.

Me miró como si me estuviese volviendo loca, pero dejó pasar el tema.

—Buenas noches, que descanses pequeña —dijo dándome un beso en la coronilla.

Salió de la habitación y yo me tapé la cabeza con las mantas ocultando mi sonrojo. No tardé en sentir las manos de Edward intentando destaparme y su risa musical demasiado cerca de mi oído.

—Déjame Cullen, vete a cenar con los Black —espeté.

Volvió a reírse y consiguió destapar mi cabeza para mirar mi rostro.

—No te ocultes Bella… he estado sin mirarte casi todo el día y echo de menos ver tus ojos —susurró.

Me derretí ante sus palabras, pero eso no disminuyó mi molestia. Bufé.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó.

—¿Cuándo pensabas decirme que habías hablado con Charlie? —pregunté.

—No me has dado tiempo… antes de que llegase estaba demasiado ocupado en otros menesteres. De los que parecía que no te quejabas, por cierto —dijo sonriendo divertido.

Volví a bufar.

—¿Cómo te ha ido con la manada? Ya veo que con los Black habéis limado asperezas —pregunté.

—No creas… nos han invitado a cenar porque estábamos hablando con Billy cuando Charlie llegó. Y para no montar una escena delante de él nos invitó por ser cortés, pero dejándonos claro que no éramos muy bien bienvenidos en su casa.

—¿Y qué tal la conversación con Sam?

—Todo lo bien que podría esperarse de unos chuchos... hemos llegado a un acuerdo, pero uno de ellos, Paul creo que se llama, no está de acuerdo en dejarnos a James a nosotros, dice que podrían más que con Laurent.

Sonreí al recordar a Paul y la vez que lo vi transformarse cuando Jake me llevó a hablar con ellos. Edward se tensó a mi lado y alzó mi cabeza con una mano para mirarme a los ojos.

—¿Cuándo ha pasado eso? —preguntó con voz dura.

Lo miré sin entender… y luego comprendí. Todavía me costaba recordar en algunos momentos que ahora podía leer mi mente y que debía controlar mis pensamientos.

—Fue en el sueño y no pasó nada más de lo que has visto en mi mente, así que no te alteres —le pedí.

—Mi Bella… ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? —preguntó alzando los ojos al cielo.

—Amarme… —susurré.

—Eso ya lo hago, con todo mi ser —sus ojos me miraron fijamente y me quedé colgada de ellos.

Me abrazó con efusividad, pero manteniendo de nuevo aquellos límites autoimpuestos que se había saltado minutos antes. Me acurruqué sobre su pecho para dormir. Evitando pensar en un posible abandono, dejando atrás mi miedo por James y Victoria, sólo centrándome en la sensación de Edward a mi lado, abrazándome y tarareando mi nana para mí una vez más.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hola, hola, hoy vengo hiperpronto porque el día que me espera no es ajetreado, es lo siguiente. A partir del siguiente capítulo ya se empezarán a contestar muchas de las preguntas que hasta ahora han quedado en el aire, pero iremos poco a poco.**

 **Mil gracias por leer y por dejarme reviews con vuestras impresiones, ¡me encantan!**

 **Un besote, Naobi.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 17 — Visitas inesperadas**

 _Edward POV_

El tiempo al lado de Bella era único, sólo ansiaba el momento de estrecharla entre mis brazos y besarla hasta que se quedase sin aire, no es que quisiese hacerle daño, pero adoraba esa expresión que se le quedaba cuando estaba jadeando y buscando el oxígeno que tanto necesitaba… también ansiaba el día en el que ese oxígeno no fuese tan necesario. Quería convertirla para no tener que tener tan extremo cuidado con ella. Tenía que calcular hasta el más mínimo de mis movimientos, era tan frustrante el no poder abandonarme a mis instintos como de verdad me apetecía… pero lo hacía por ella. Y me parecía un precio muy pequeño a pagar a cambio del que ella daría por mí: su humanidad.

También me aterraba el embarazo que nos traería a Nessie. Había visto a nuestra hija en sus recuerdos cientos de veces y cada vez que la veía me sorprendía igual que la primera vez, era totalmente impensable que esa pequeña personita llena de vida fuese una parte de algo tan muerto como yo. No quería que Bella pasase por el trago del embarazo, por el riesgo que sería para ella someterse a esa situación. Toda la información que Carlisle había recabado tenía el mismo final y mi mundo se derrumbaba ante la idea de vivir sin ella, podría soportar vivir sin Nessie, me dolería, pero no sería lo mismo que vivir sin mi Bella.

Intentaba aprovechar cada momento que ambos podíamos para estar juntos, compartir tiempo con ella era la mejor parte del día. A veces me preguntaba qué era lo que hacía yo antes de conocerla, era tan asombroso como el eje de mi mundo había cambiado en tan poco tiempo. Por eso limitaba al máximo mis salidas de caza, siempre rebuscaba cualquier herbívoro que me sostuviese un par de días, en lugar de salir de _acampada_ con mis hermanos. Pero había ocasiones en las que era imposible de evitar y esta era una de ellas.

Me ponía ansioso dejar a Bella sola para salir a cazar, no era capaz de sacar su imagen de mi cabeza durante todo el tiempo que pasaba fuera. La veía allí donde miraba y cada cosa que encontrase en mi camino me la recordaba a ella. Sí, como diría Emmett: el amor me había vuelto débil, flojo, insustancial y quizás hasta aburrido. Todo lo que hacía solo tenía un único fin: Isabella.

Pero en esta última salida algo no andaba bien. Me sentía especialmente ansioso por volver con ella, por abrazarla y verla dormir acurrucada en mi pecho. Y que Alice llevase un par de horas dando vueltas sin cesar, no ayudaba a mis nervios se templasen y pudiese pensar con claridad.

—Edward no veo a Bella —me dijo pasados unos minutos.

—No te preocupes Alice, todo estará bien —le decía para tranquilizarla, aunque en el fondo no sabía si era para tranquilizar a Alice o mí mismo.

La respiración se me congeló cuando mi teléfono comenzó a sonar y el nombre de Bella apareció en la pantalla de identificación. En el segundo que tardé en llevarme el auricular al oído cien situaciones diferentes pasaron ante mis ojos, en todas ellas pasaba algo grave que tenía que ver con Bella, pero me negué a aceptar ninguna hasta que ella me confirmase lo contrario.

—¿Bella? —pregunté con cautela temiéndome lo peor.

—Edward… tienes que… tienes que volver.

En cuanto oí su voz rota por el llanto, temblorosa, asustada… aquellas cien posibilidades se multiplicaron por mil y mi ansiedad fue captada por Jasper, al segundo estaba a mi lado sosteniendo mi hombro con firmeza.

—¿Ha pasado algo? —pregunté aterrado.

—Sí.

Su respuesta tan concisa, escueta, y a la vez tan contundente me paralizó, si tuviese sangre en las venas estaría helada.

—Enseguida estoy ahí —contesté mecánicamente.

Colgué el teléfono y miré a mi alrededor para saber donde me encontraba exactamente. Estábamos cerca del límite del estado, tardaría lo máximo una hora en llegar a Forks. Me preparé para salir corriendo cuando una mano se posicionó en mi hombro. Me giré con una mueca de rabia y rugí sin importarme a quién.

—¿Qué pasa Edward? —preguntó Carlisle tranquilamente.

—Bella —fue la única palabra que pudieron pronunciar mis labios.

—¡Edward corre! —gritó Alice. _"Está muy nerviosa, tiene miedo y no deja de llorar"_

No me hizo falta más, mis pies parecieron cobrar vida propia y corrían casi a la velocidad de la luz, los arboles parecían borrones verdes a mi paso, lo único que tenía claro era que tenía que llegar a su lado cuanto antes. En cuanto divisé su casa a lo lejos, apreté más el paso si eso era posible. Y de un salto me encaramé a su ventana.

La busqué por su habitación y la encontré llorando acurrucada en una esquina. La vi tan frágil y vulnerable que temblé de miedo al pensar que podría pasarle algo. La estreché entre mis brazos, dejando que calmase su llanto, consolándola en todo lo que podía. Físicamente parecía estar bien, pero no sabía lo que le pasaba, y en su mente no dejaba de repetir el nombre de Alice.

No lo entendía, yo había dejado a Alice perfectamente antes de encontrarme con ella.

—Amor… ¿vas a contarme lo que pasa? Me estoy volviendo loco —le pregunté después de unos minutos.

Me miró a los ojos, pude ver miedo en ellos, no sabía a qué pero me estaba costando contener las ansias de acabar con cualquier cosa que la tuviese en ese estado.

—James, Victoria y Laurent —la miré esperando que siguiese explicando, no entendía nada—. Son nómadas, están en el bosque de caza, ya han matado a unos cuantos excursionistas, la manada no puede con ellos.

Vampiros… le temía a unos vampiros. Totalmente lógico, de hecho era lo más normal que había sentido Bella desde que la conozco. Me molestaba que la asustaran, pero yo estaba con ella y mi familia también, no le pasaría nada si estaba con nosotros.

—Cariño, no dejaré que te hagan nada si eso es lo que te asusta —intenté tranquilizarla.

—Hay más… —susurró.

¿Más? ¿Qué más?

—Me llevasteis a un partido de baseball, ellos aparecieron y yo estaba allí —¡No! ¿Pero cómo…?—. James es un rastreador y yo pasé a ser su trofeo. Nos dividimos, yo me fui con Alice y Jasper a Phoenix, Rosalie y Esme protegieron a Charlie mientras Carlisle, Emmett y tú intentasteis darle caza.

—¿Intentamos? —me costaba contener la ira… ¿cómo había sido tan estúpido para exponer a Bella a un peligro así?

—Se os escapó, me engañó para que nos encontrásemos en Phoenix, me atacó pero tú llegaste a tiempo y entre todos lo matasteis.

La atacó… pero ella me dijo que se convirtió cuando nació Nessie…

—¿Pero cómo…? No lo entiendo. Bella ¿de qué modo te atacó?

—Me rompió unas cuantas costillas, una pierna y… me mordió en el brazo —explicó en un murmullo—. No pasó nada, succionaste la ponzoña y continué siendo yo un tiempo más.

Mi Bella… no entendía como las cosas se habían torcido tanto en su sueño. Parecía que iba mal todo lo que podía ir mal… y yo me sentía el peor monstruo del mundo por someter a mi ángel a una situación semejante.

—No dejaré que te toque, te prometo que no te pondrá ni un solo dedo encima —no pude controlar mi voz, pero sabía que ella comprendería el motivo.

—Llama a Carlisle, Sam quiere hablar con él. Tienen problemas para detenerlos…

¿Sam Uley? ¿Licántropos? ¡Ni hablar! Yo mismo acabaría con James, no necesitábamos a ningún chucho para que nos ayudase con algo que me afectaba tan directamente.

—Ahora es nuestra guerra.

—Edward, la manada lleva tras ellos un par de semanas, es justo que también quieran participar, quieren su parte de diversión.

¿Los chuchos se divertían matando vampiros? Absurdo… estaba decidido, se quedaban fuero de esto.

—¿Les parece divertido matar vampiros? —le pregunté.

—Para vosotros es divertido salir a cazar, ellos sólo se divierten haciendo su trabajo.

Bufé y algo tomó forma en mi mente. Con la mención del nombre de Sam se ataron un par de cabos, ¿de dónde había sacado Bella esa información? Como fuese lo que estaba imaginando esos chuchos lo pagarían

—¿Cómo lo has sabido? —pregunté.

—Jake vino a decírmelo.

—¿Cuántos son? —me miró dubitativa— La manada, ¿Cuántos son ahora?

—No lo sé con seguridad —contestó—, pero creo que cinco. Sam, Paul, Jared, Embry y… Jake.

Lo que sospechaba…

—¿Black ya se ha transformado, y ha estado contigo? —pregunté furioso.

Se puso en pie y se alejó de mi unos pasos.

—No ha pasado nada ¿de acuerdo? Te dije que Jake podría controlarse —espetó visiblemente molesta.

—Bella… yo… sólo quiero protegerte. Es muy joven y podría perder los papeles y… —sabía que quizás no era escusa, pero no soportaría que le pasase nada.

—Sé que esta realidad algunas cosas son diferentes. Pero siento la misma conexión con Jake, sigue siendo mi amigo y sé que moriría antes de hacerme daño.

—Bella yo… —lo sentía, quería disculparme por ser tan rudo con ella, pero no por mi comportamiento, lo más importante para mí siempre sería su seguridad.

—Sé que sólo quieres protegerme —no me dejó hablar—. Pero todo está bien. Llama a Carlisle y que se ponga en contacto con Sam, James es duro de roer y Victoria… ella se escapa fácilmente —me miró mientras dos lágrimas salían de sus ojos—. Ante todo, que Victoria no se escape, por favor, acabad con ella.

¿Por qué lloraba ahora? Eso era mala señal…

—Bella, ¿Qué…? ¿Hay más? —pregunté asustado.

Asintió, yo la cogí en brazos y nos senté de nuevo en la cama, abrazándola.

—Quiso vengarse de ti por haber matado a James — ¿Ahora se preocupaba por mí? ¡Absurdo! —. Como directamente nunca pudo acceder a mí, creó un ejército de neófitos para acabar con todos los Cullen y llegar hasta mí sin problemas.

Eso era una locura…no podía estar pasando esto, no ahora que había encontrado a Bella y todo mi mundo era perfecto.

—¿Qué? —pregunté todavía sin poder creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

—Ahí fue cuando os aliasteis con la manada, entre todos acabasteis con los neófitos, Victoria incluida.

Tener que pedir ayuda a unos chuchos apestosos para proteger a Bella… sé que haría lo posible para protegerla, pero llegar a esos extremos… en esta ocasión no sería necesario llegar tan lejos, yo me encargaría de ello.

—¿Quién la mató a ella? —pregunté en tono frío.

—Tú —susurró

Sonreí, esta vez no sería diferente, esa vampira lamentaría el día en el que decidió si quiera en ponerle un solo dedo encima a mi Bella. Tomé su rostro con ambas manos e hice que me mirara a los ojos.

—Te prometo que en esta ocasión será igual, no llegará a tocarte —le prometí.

Escuché un ruido en la ventana y me puse alerta. Protegí Bella con mi propio cuerpo, ella se abrazó a mi espalda y comenzó a temblar.

—Soy Alice —dijo una voz en un susurro.

Me reprendí a mí mismo, lo que me había contado Bella me había dejado tan nervioso que ya casi no sabía ni lo que hacía.

 _"Edward, no sé qué pasa, no veo nuestro futuro, el de nadie, por más que busco no veo nada"_ pensó Alice.

—¿Qué? —pregunté.

—No veo nada… no sé lo que pasa —" _lo siento…_ "

Jasper entró tras ella y la abrazó por la espalda para tranquilizarla.

—La manada estará allí. Por eso no ve nada —susurró Bella.

Ambos, Jasper y Alice la miraron sin entender nada. Y yo abracé a mi Bella, se notaba que estaba nerviosa, temía que la situación la sobrepasara.

—Iré a hablar con Carlisle —le dije al oído—. Te prometo que no te pasará nada. Jasper, Alice… ¿podéis quedaron con ella? —les pregunté, ambos sintieron— Os explicará lo que pasa.

La volví a abrazar, necesitaba llevarme un poco de su calor para ir más tranquilo, para serenarme y pensar con claridad. La metí en la cama.

—Descansa… ya es muy tarde —besé sus labios una vez más.

—Jazz, intenta mantenerla tranquila, tiene que dormir, por favor —le susurré sólo para que él lo oyese.

Asintió, y después de echar un último vistazo, salté por su ventana y me dirigí hacia la mansión. Cuando llegué Carlisle estaba en su despacho, fui directamente hacia allí sin detenerme a saludar a Rosalie, Emmett y Esme que estaban en el salón. Abrí la puerta sin si quiera llamar y Carlisle me miró sorprendido.

—Tenemos que hablar con Black, hay problemas en el bosque.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó algo angustiado, le gustaba menos que a mí tener tratos con los licántropos.

—Hay tres nómadas —expliqué—. Bella está asustada, en su sueño provocaron más de un problema y tiene miedo que todo vuelva a repetirse de nuevo.

En un segundo ya todos estaban en la puerta.

 _"No necesitamos ningún chucho para acabar con ellos"_ —gritaba Emmett en su mente.

Les expliqué a grandes rasgos lo que Bella me había contado. Rosalie y Esme estaban serias y mirando al suelo, querían mucho a Bella y no soportaban que nada le hiciese daño. Emmett estaba realmente molesto. Sobre todo por saber que los chuchos tuvieron que ayudarnos, aunque le gustaba la idea de tener una batalla contra un grupo de neófitos.

Carlisle habló con Billy Black por teléfono y decimos vernos en la frontera del tratado. Los cinco nos dirigimos allí corriendo y para cuando llegamos cinco enormes lobos nos esperaban ansiosos. Uno de ellos se perdió entre unos arbustos y segundos después apareció en forma humana. Los otros le recriminaban pero él parecía tranquilo y confiado. Era Black… la boca se me llenó de ponzoña al imaginar a semejante chucho cerca de mi Bella, pero tuve que tragar todo lo que sentía y estar aparentemente tranquilo para acabar con eso cuanto antes.

—Tenemos problemas con las fronteras —dijo sin más.

—¿Qué problema hay? —preguntó Carlisle con precaución.

—Parece como si esas sanguijuelas supiesen exactamente donde está la línea divisoria y siempre que estamos a punto de cazarlos desaparecen en vuestras tierras —dijo Black.

Un segundo lobo desapareció para aparecer en forma humana también.

—Pedimos permiso para poder adentrarnos para darles caza, no queremos nada más, después las fronteras volverán a su estado normal —dijo este último, al que pude reconocer como Sam Uley.

Carlisle me miró sorprendido, no esperábamos que los que nos dijesen fuese eso.

—Os daremos permiso sólo si dejáis que os ayudemos, ese problema también está afectando a mi familia —dijo Carlisle.

—¿Familia? —preguntó Uley con ironía.

—Sam —le recriminó Jacob, lo que me dejó un poco asombrado—. Bella me lo ha contado, no estamos muy convencidos de cómo va eso, pero os dejaremos a uno de los chupasangres. Sólo uno, los otros dos son nuestros.

Emmett rugió furioso y Rosalie en lugar de tranquilizarlo parecía que le daba más alicientes para que se enfadase más.

—Emmett, Rose, tranquilizaros —pidió Esme con voz amable.

—¿Dónde está el resto de tu "familia" ahora? —preguntó San con sorna.

—¡Sam! Ya está bien —volvió a recriminar Jacob.

Uley lo miró con furia, pero se quedó a un segundo plano.

—No te preocupes, no hay molestia. Mis dos hijos están con Bella, protegiéndola a ella y a su padre —contestó Carlisle.

Los otros tres lobos, que hasta ese momento, no dejaban de caminar en círculos en torno a sus dos compañeros en forma humana, se relajaron y se sentaron sobre sus cuartos traseros, flanqueando los lados y la espalda de sus compañeros.

Discutimos durante un par de horas, ya casi estaba amaneciendo cuando por fin llegamos a un acuerdo. Dos de los lobos habían caído dormidos durante el proceso y la irritación de Uley contrastaba visiblemente con la tranquilidad de Jacob. Sus pensamientos eran tranquilos, no se confiaba al cien por cien de nosotros, pero su desconfianza no llegaba al mismo grado que la de su Alfa, Uley. Lo que no entendía es porque Jacob, no se imponía y reclamaba su puesto como alfa, tal y como me había comentado Bella unos días atrás.

Cuando los primeros rayos de sol se estaban abriendo paso entre las nubes, llamé a Alice.

—Alice… ¿cómo está Bella? —pregunté.

—Hola a ti también, Edward.

Rodé los ojos

—Está bien, dormida como pediste —contestó.

—Las cosas por aquí están bien, pero me quedaré con Carlisle para aclarar un par de puntos —les expliqué—, venid Jasper y tú también, Rose y Emmett llevarán a Bella al instituto.

—De acuerdo.

—¿Ves algo? —pregunté esperanzado.

—Nada...—susurró.

—No te preocupes —la tranquilicé—. Todo irá bien.

—Eso espero —susurró de nuevo.

Llegamos a casa a media mañana, Emmett y Rosalie se llevaron a Bella al instituto y todavía estaban allí. Pensé en ir durante las últimas clases del día para ver a mi Bella, pero deseché la idea cuando vi lo nerviosa que estaba Alice por no poder ver nada.

En cuanto el M3 de Rose apagó el motor yo ya estaba preparado para abrazarla, la había echado terriblemente de menos, no nos habíamos visto desde la noche anterior y necesitaba tanto sentirla cerca de mí… la estreché entre mis brazos en cuanto puso un pie en casa y ella gustosa recibió mi abrazo.

Ella hablaba con Carlisle y con Alice… no entendía muy bien porque Alice estaba enfadada con ella, pero me divertían sus pensamientos. Estaba teniendo visiones de Bella totalmente enfurruñada y exhausta en el centro comercial…la pequeña Alice nunca cambiaria…

—Temo tu reacción, por eso quería que estuvieses acompañada cundo supieses esto —le susurró Bella a Alice.

Miré a ambas con el ceño fruncido, no entendía a que venía todo esto.

—Me gustaría hablar con todos, es algo importante —le dijo Bella a toda la familia.

Carlisle nos pidió con un movimiento de mano que entrásemos en el comedor y yo no podía dejar de mirar a Bella totalmente preocupada y preguntándome que era eso tan importante que tenía que decirnos, porque para variar, sus pensamientos estaban bloqueados.

Nos sentamos cada uno en una silla y Bella se quedó en pie posando su mirada en cada uno de los presentes. Su mente seguía bloqueada, lo que me exasperaba, solo el nombre de Alice se filtraba de vez en cuando aumentando mi nerviosismo. Ella también se veía nerviosa, así que para tranquilizarla y darle ánimos tomé su mano y acaricié el dorso de esta con mi dedo pulgar.

—Tú dirás —la animó también Carlisle.

Ella respiró hondo y volvió a mirar a todos a los ojos, se detuvo en Jasper que la miraba intensamente.

—Lo que tengo que deciros es sobre Alice —susurró y tomo aire—. Te llamas Mari Alice Brandon, vivías en Biloxi y tenías una hermana. Una de tus sobrinas todavía vive allí, se llama Cyntia.

Todos nos quedamos petrificados, la propia Alice no entendía como no había visto venir esta conversación y tampoco porque no veía a su propia su sobrina si tenía una conexión de sangre con ella. Apreté ligeramente su mano para que continuase, sospechaba que la historia no quedaba ahí y quería saber más.

—Tus padres te ingresaron en una institución psiquiátrica porque tenías visiones sobre el futuro y creían que estabas loca— continuó—. La fecha de ingreso y la de tu muerte son la misma. Allí te daban sesiones de electrochoque y estabas siempre encerrada, por eso no recuerdas nada.

"Dios mío, eso es terrible" pensaba Carlisle encogiéndose en sus silla.

"Mi pobre niña… "pensaba Esme.

Alice estaba en blanco, si no fuese porque la estaba viendo podría pasar totalmente desapercibida.

—¿Por qué y quién la convirtió? —preguntó Rosalie en un murmullo.

"Oh… Alice" pensó Bella.

Sabía que le estaba costando mucho decir todo esto. Para ella Alice era como su hermana y tener que darle este tipo de información no resultaría fácil. La miré a los ojos inundándole valor, sabía que ella podía eso sin romperse, era fuerte.

—Un vampiro, no sé si trabaja en la esa institución o solo iba de visita, te había cogido cariño y cuidaba de ti —Bella casi sollozaba, y para tranquilizarla acaricié su espalda—. Pasado un tiempo un rastreador olió tu aroma no sé si eras su cantante o solo se encaprichó contigo, pero se empeñó en darte caza. El hombre que te cuidaba lo único que pudo hacer para salvarte fue secuestrarte y convertirte.

Jasper estaba colérico, no era necesario controlar las emociones como él para verlo. Todos ya dábamos por hecho que Alice era un vampiro, hacía mucho tiempo que habíamos dejado de preguntarnos el motivo y el cómo había llegado a eso. Y ahora, después de muchos años, saber toda la verdad… nos estaba poniendo muy nerviosos.

—El rastreador os encontró, tú ya no podías ser su alimento así que como venganza mató al vampiro que te cuidaba y te dejó allí sola en plena conversión— dijo dirigiéndose ahora hacia Alice.

Así que ese fue el motivo… nadie movió un musculo recreando en su mente posibles imágenes de cómo había sido la conversión de Alice. Todos paralizados, inmóviles, con un único nombre que se hacía eco en la mente de todos: Alice.

Las pensamientos de Jasper cambiaron de repente, solo era capaz de captar la ira que sentía hacia ese rastreador, por su cabeza no dejaban de pasar modos de cómo torturarlo y hacerlo sufrir hasta matarlo. Tenía sed de venganza, de muerte.

—¿Por qué nos cuentas esto ahora, Bella? —preguntó Jasper intentando controlar su tono de voz.

Gruñí lo suficiente bajo sólo para que los vampiros presentes me oyesen y me puse detrás de Bella rodeándola con un brazo. Jasper enfadado no era algo sencillo de ver, tenía miedo de que se descontrolase y atacase a Bella por error. Eso sin contar lo furiosos que estábamos todos los demás, sumado a las olas de furia que Jasper nos estaba enviando.

—El rastreador… —susurró contestando a la pregunta de Jasper— era James, uno de los nómadas que están ahora en el bosque.

"Lo mato"

Esas dos palabras resonaron en mi cabeza multiplicadas por cinco, todos excepto Alice y yo querían acabar con la existencia de ese vampiro que había condenado a Alice y la había abandonado sola. Sin explicarle nada. Jasper estalló en un rugido y yo arrastré a Bella hacia una pared protegiendo su cuerpo con el mío propio. No quería que ella resultase dañada por algo de lo que no tenía culpa.

Jasper saltó sobre la gran mesa provocando que esta se partiese en dos haciendo que un fuerte estruendo inundase la casa. Emmett y Carlisle se abalanzaron sobre él y lo sujetaron para que no hiciese ninguna locura. Cuando lo noté un poco más controlado le dejé mi lugar a Rosalie para ella cuidase a Bella por mí y me acerqué lentamente hacia Jasper. Busqué a Alice con la mirada, y ella y Esme estaban en una esquina una consolando a la otra.

—Jass —susurré— tranquilo ¿Ok? Saldremos al bosque y los encontraremos.

—Edward, ese maldito rastreador es para mí— mascullaba entre dientes—. Arrancaré cada uno de sus músculos y les prenderé fuego delante de sus narices. Haré que page cada año que Alice pasó sin saber nada de su procedencia.

—Iremos a hablar con los lobos, ahora dos son nuestros… que se queden con uno —sentencié.

Me acerqué de nuevo a Bella y la subí a mi espalda para sacarla de allí… no quería que continuase viendo esa escena, además no sabía cuánto tiempo más podría controlarse Jasper y no quería arriesgarla de ese modo. Le hice una señal a Rose para que nos siguiese y corriendo llevé a Bella hasta su casa.

—Tenemos que volver a hablar con Sam, han cambiado las cosas —susurré mirándola a los ojos—. Iré con Carlisle hasta La Push, tú te quedas aquí con Rose.

La besé, dejando en ese beso los pocos resquicios que había encontrado de mi alma desde que estaba a su lado. Ella sabría cómo cuidarla.

—Edward… —susurró al borde del llanto— no me dejes.

—Te prometo que volveré esta noche —sonreí, eso no podría hacerlo ni aunque quisiera

Se puso a llorar y me partió el pecho en dos tener que dejarla en ese estado, pero no podía hacer otra cosa, mi familia me necesitaba.

—No hablo de esta noche, no me dejes —dijo con las mejillas cubiertas de lágrimas y en su mente se filtró una imagen de ella vagando sola por el bosque mientras pronunciaba mi nombre.

Tomé su rostro entre mis manos, dejando que mi fría y dura piel entrase en contacto con ese calor que emanaba y me hacía sentir tan vivo.

—Antes muerto, que alejarme de ti —le prometí— Óyeme y métetelo muy bien la cabeza. Eres lo más importante que tengo ahora mismo y nunca te alejaría de mí. Te amo —susurré.

Salté por la ventana y sentí como si dejase un trozo de mi ser llorando en aquella habitación, con Bella. Llegué a casa y ya Carlisle me esperaba dentro de su Mercedes. Había hablado por teléfono con Black y nos esperaban dentro de La Push, me extrañó muchísimo que nos dejasen entrar en su territorio, pero le resté importancia, lo importante ahora era acabar con esas tres amenazas que estaban suponiendo los nómadas.

Llegamos a una pequeña casa roja cerca de la playa, desde nuestra posición podía olerse el sal del mar y escuchar como las olas rompían contra las rocas de un acantilado. Era una pena que no nos dejasen entrar en ese territorio, seguro que Bella disfrutaría mucho en un paisaje así.

Jacob y Uley nos estaban esperando en la puerta de aquella casa y dieron unos pasos hacia delante en cuanto nos vieron bajar del coche.

—Han vuelto a escaparse. Después de hablar esta mañana, uno de ellos intentó atacar a Paul, pero se tiró al mar y lo perdimos en cuestión de segundos —dijo Black con una mueca de odio.

—Lamentamos oír eso —dijo Carlisle—. Pero el tema a tratar es otro. Reclamamos a dos de los nómadas… uno de ellos ha hecho un daño irreparable en nuestra familia y otro lo hará —dijo esto último mirándome de reojo.

" _¿Bella está…?"_ se preguntó Jacob.

—Ella está bien… —lo tranquilicé—. Es sobre mi hermana.

—¿Han atacado a la casita de los Cullen? —preguntó Uley en tono petulante.

Jacob le dedicó una mirada envenenada pero no dijo nada.

—Ella fue convertida hace años a causa de uno de los nómadas, queremos venganza —dijo Carlisle en un tono que nunca había oído en su voz.

Sam palideció y Jacob se quedó en blanco.

—Si ha mordido a un humano es cosa nuestra… es nuestro deber acabar con él independientemente de cuándo haya pasado —dijo Sam con voz de Alfa.

Jacob lo miró con el ceño fruncido, pero bajo la mirada y no dijo nada. Otro chico se unió a ellos tres y se puso a un lado de Sam con expresión amenazante.

—Él no la convirtió, pero provocó que otro lo hiciese para salvarla. La pareja de mi hija pide venganza —volvió a hablar Carlisle.

—¡No! —gritó el chico que acababa de llegar— ¡Esos chupasangres son nuestros! Ya os llega con matar a la pelo zanahoria para que encima tengamos que dejarles más diversión.

—Paul, tranquilízate —gritó Sam.

Un hombre anciano apareció en el umbral de la puerta y nos miró de arriba abajo con una clara mueca de odio.

—Si no llegamos a un acuerdo rápido tenéis que salir de La Push, el tratado sigue vigente —dijo en un susurro.

Todos escuchamos el motor de un coche acercándose a lo lejos, reconocería ese ruido en cualquier lugar, me tensé y todos me miraron con el ceño fruncido.

—Viene Charlie —dije.

—Está bien… —gritó Sam— quedaros con dos sanguijuelas, pero si se nos pone a tiro acabaremos con ellos sin importar nada.

—Estamos de acuerdo —susurró Carlisle.

Jacob sonrió casi imperceptiblemente y relajó su postura, cosa que Paul no compartía y gruñó frustrado. El coche de Charlie aparcó al lado del Mercedes y no tardó en unirse a nuestra conversación.

—¿Dr. Cullen? —preguntó visiblemente asombrado— ¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Hay algún problema?

—Nada que deba preocuparte Charlie, ya todo está solucionado —dijo Carlisle con una sonrisa.

—¿Habéis venido a cenar mientras vemos el partido? —preguntó divertido.

—Exactamente eso Charlie —dijo Jacob con una sonrisa triunfal— Vamos a dentro Doc, que os pondré un plato de deliciosa comida —" _lo que más me jode es desperdiciarla… a ver qué hacéis con esa, Cullens..."_

Carlisle me miró con precaución pero se encogió de hombros resignándose. Su semblante cambió de repente y me miró divertido.

 _"Preséntate a tu suegro, Edward"_ pensó.

Entrecerré los ojos y gruñí. ¿Cómo se atrevía a hacerme eso mi propio padre?

—Charlie… —lo llamó—, creo que no conoces a mi hijo Edward. Va al instituto con Bella, creo que incluso comparten algunas clases.

Me miró de arriba abajo y una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro.

 _"Parece buen chico_ " pensó, si el supiera…

Me extendió su mano y yo la tomé con precaución, cuidando de no apretar en exceso.

—Jefe Swan —susurré.

—Hola chico… uhg… pasad a dentro, hace frío y estáis helados.

Miré a Carlisle y este alzó las cejas divertido.

—Sí, están _muertos_ de frío —mascullo Paul, recibiendo una colleja de parte de Jacob segundos después.

Entramos en la pequeña casa y el olor a perro mojado nos hizo arrugar la nariz a ambos. Nos sentamos en una pequeña mesa y unos minutos después teníamos un plato con una hamburguesa y patatas fritas. Todos comenzaron a comer mientras Carlisle y yo nos miramos el uno al otro…

 _"Tú primero… "_ pensó mi _padre._

—No, no, tú eres mi padre, debes de dar ejemplo —susurré solo para que él me oyese.

 _"Pero yo no tengo que caerle bien a mi suegro…_ " volvió a pensar.

Lo miré deseando golpearle… ¿cómo era tan cruel?

Sujeté mi hamburguesa con ambas manos, intentando que mi rostro no reflejase el asco que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Cerré los ojos y me la metí en la boca dándole un gran mordisco, en cuanto antes acabase… mejor. Mastiqué esa masa pringosa con los dientes mientras mi boca se llenaba de ponzoña. El sabor de esta mezclado con el de la comida era una mezcla explosiva, y si no fuese porque soy un vampiro tendría nauseas.

—Esta buena… ¿verdad? —pregunto Jacob con una nota de burla en su voz.

Asentí y lo taladré con la mirada, mientras por el rabillo del ojo veía como Carlisle también mordía su hamburguesa y miraba al Jacob del mismo modo que yo.

—Edwin, ¿qué tal te llevas con Bella? —pregunto Charlie en mi dirección.

 _"Venga hijo… que tú puedes"_ Me animó mentalmente Carlisle.

—Bien señor, hace unos días que nos estamos viendo fuera del instituto, es una chica fantástica —dije muy tranquilo.

Toda la mesa excepto Carlisle y yo, se tensó en cuanto oyeron mis palabras.

 _"Asqueroso"_ Pensaban los tres lobos.

 _"Es una aberración, pobre chica"_ pensó Billy

 _"Mi niña…"_ se repetía Charlie una y otra vez.

—Cómo se te ocurra hacerle daño —espetó Charlie con voz fría— no dudaré en usar mi arma.

—¡Ja! —se burló Paul, recibiendo sendas reprimendas.

—No se preocupe señor, la cuidaré con mi propia vida —le prometí.

—No espero menos de ti, chico… pero quedas advertido —me miró de modo amenazante.

 _"Y yo te mataré con mis propias manos como le pase algo"_ pensó Jacob mirando en mi dirección. Le dediqué una mueca de burla y él entrecerró os ojos en respuesta.

El teléfono de Carlisle comenzó a sonar y él lo cogió. Era Alice, estaba preocupada porque continuaba sin poder ver nada.

—Una urgencia del hospital… debemos irnos, Edward —miró en mi dirección y yo agradecí a los cielos que Alice hubiese llamado— gracias por la cena, estaba… deliciosa.

—Seguro que sí —dijo Sam.

—A mí me gustan más los perritos calientes… son más apetecibles —susurré.

Los tres lobos se tensaron y me enviaron una clara mirada de advertencia, que ignoré por completo girando sobre mis talones y caminando hacia el coche. Nos despedimos con educación y nos fuimos rumbo a la mansión Cullen con el estómago más lleno de lo que no gustaría.

—Iré a ver cómo está Bella —le dije a Carlisle en cuanto apagó el motor del coche.

—Dale saludos de mi parte —susurró.

—¡Edward! —gritó Emmett— ¡dile a Rose que venga ya!

Rodé los ojos y eché a correr a casa de Bella. En cuanto llegué la imagen que vi me dejó helado, Rose se estaba mostrando tierna con ella. Era una faceta de Rose que no dejaba ver muchas veces, pero cuando lo hacía no solía ser en público y menos con alguien que no fuese Emmett.

—Vaya… —susurré— ¿Tengo que preocuparme porque abraces a mi novia ese modo?

Bella alzó la cabeza y me miró llegando a lo más profundo de mi ser, con esa mirada cargada de sentimientos que solo ella sabía cuánto me aturdía.

—Bueno tortolitos… yo me voy y os dejo solos —dijo Rose poniéndose en pie.

—Emmett te está esperando en casa… esta algo… digamos frustrado —me burlé—. Tendrás que des estresarlo esta noche.

Rose sonrió hacia Bella y me miró a los ojos con… ¿rencor?

 _"Cómo se te ocurra dejar a Bella… lo pagarás… te torturaré eternamente"_ pensó.

Me tensé… ¿qué había hecho esa humana? En menos de dos horas había recibido tres amenazas de muerte si le hacía daño, lo que no consiguiese Bella…

Rose desapareció por la ventana y yo me abalancé sobre mi Bella, había echado mucho de menos el sabor de sus labios, el olor de su piel. Me deslizaba con su frágil y cálida piel, dejando mis labios se templaran con el calor de su cuerpo. Sus suspiros y su respiración acelerada me incitaban a seguir y no parar nunca.

Estaba siendo débil ante mis instintos, me estaba dejando llevar demasiado lejos… pero es que al estar con Bella me sentía tan humano y tan igual a ella que me olvidaba de todo y solo estaban su cuerpo y sus besos. Quería más y más, como si estuviese enganchado a la droga de su sabor.

Mis manos se deslizaban por su piel y ella estaba a ferrada a mi pelo, enredando sus dedos en él, volviéndome completamente loco. Escuché unos pasos en las escaleras… que Charlie nos encontrase en esa situación no ayudaría a comenzase a confiar en mí. Me aparté bruscamente de bella y me escondí en su armario totalmente avergonzado por mi actitud.

La oí bufar con frustración y segundos después se abrió la puerta dejando a paso a un Charlie más que feliz por el acercamiento entre los Cullen y los Black, enterrando así el hacha de guerra que se había levantado hace años… suerte que no sospechaba cuantos años exactamente. Yo, como todo un voyeur, miraba la escena por una rendija de la puerta entreabierta.

—Siento haberte asustado —dijo Charlie.

—¡Papá! Lo siento, me he olvidado de la cena, ahora mismo bajo y te preparo algo rápido —se disculpó Bella

—No te preocupes, he cenado con Billy —dijo.

—¿A qué viene esa felicidad? —preguntó intrigada.

Charlie entró en la habitación y se sentó en la cama al lado de ella.

—Esta noche los Cullen han cenado en casa de Billy, Carlisle y uno de sus hijos, Edwin creo.

Bella lo miró sorprendida y yo reprimí un bufido… ¿Edwin?

—¿Los Cullen han cenado? —preguntó realmente sorprendida alzando las cejas inquisitivamente

—Sí, el chico este, Edwin, me dijo que te conocía —Charlie sonreía de un modo inexplicable.

Bella se sonrojó y yo deseé estar a su lado para acariciar su mejilla, tal y como hacía siempre.

—¿Te gusta? —le preguntó él.

—¡Papá! —protestó— Se llama Edward, no Edwin.

—¿Eso es un sí? —volvió a preguntar divertido.

—Sí… digamos que… hace unos días que nos estamos viendo —utilizó mis mismas palabras sin saberlo.

El semblante de Charlie cambió de repente y se puso muy serio.

—¿Qué? —preguntó alzando un poco la voz.

—Papá no te alteres… no es nada del otro mundo, sabías que eso pasaría tarde o temprano —dijo tranquilamente ella.

—Tienes razón —respondió tranquilamente volviendo a sonreír, solo estaba bromeando para hacer rabiar a Bella.

—Papá…

—Él habló conmigo en casa de Billy, me contó… y es un gran chico. Edwin es muy… —¿todavía seguía con Edwin?

—Edward —le cortó.

—Bueno, "Edward" —enfatizó mi nombre— parece responsable. Ya le advertí que tratara bien o lo pagaría.

—Papá… —protestó de nuevo.

—Es que te dejo sola mucho tiempo pequeña —suspiró— Me alegro de que hayas encontrado a alguien como él. Pero sed responsables, no quiero ningún tipo de sorpresas.

—Papá... —susurró.

—Lo sé, lo sé —rió—. Los jóvenes de hoy en día tenéis valor para muchas cosas, pero para una conversación sobre sexo…

— ¡Papá! —gritó escandalizada a lo que no pude reprimir más la risa.

Oí un golpe sordo contra la puerta del armario y segundos después vi un zapato tirado en mitad de la habitación.

—¿Qué… por qué has hecho eso? —preguntó.

—Creo que hay un ratón, hace unas noches que lo oigo merodear… pero no puedo atraparlo, es muy escurridizo —¿me acababa de llamar roedor?

—¿Quieres que llame al servicio de exterminación? —preguntó preocupado.

—No te preocupes —contestó— Ya he puesto un par de trampas… además, seguro que no es peligroso, creo que es vegetariano.

—Buenas noches, que descanses pequeña —la besó en la cabeza y salió de la habitación.

Bella se tapó con las mantas y yo fui corriendo a su encuentro para abrazarla y besarla de nuevo.

—Déjame Cullen, vete a cenar con los Black —dijo molesta.

Me reí de su enfado, era tan adorable.

—No te ocultes Bella… —le pedí— he estado sin mirarte casi todo el día y echo de menos ver tus ojos.

Bufó molesta.

—¿Qué pasa? —le pregunté.

—¿Cuándo pensabas decirme que habías hablado con Charlie?

—No me has dado tiempo… antes de que llegase estaba demasiado ocupado en otros menesteres. De los que parecía que no te quejabas, por cierto —sonreí triunfal.

Volvió a bufar.

—¿Cómo te ha ido con la manada? Ya veo que con los Black habéis limado asperezas.

—No creas… nos han invitado a cenar porque estábamos hablando con Billy cuando Charlie llegó. Y para no montar una escena delante de él nos invitó por ser cortés, pero dejándonos claro que no éramos muy bien bienvenidos en su casa— me estremecí al recordar el sabor de la hamburguesa en mi boca.

—¿Y qué tal la conversación con Sam?

—Todo lo bien que podría esperarse de unos chuchos... hemos llegado a un acuerdo, pero uno de ellos, Paul creo que se llama, no está de acuerdo en dejarnos a James a nosotros, dice que podrían más que con Laurent —le expliqué.

En su mente comenzó a formarse una imagen, dos de los lobos peleando ante sus ojos… me tensé ¿cómo podían ser tan imprudentes para transformarse cerca de ella?

—¿Cuándo ha pasado eso? —pregunté.

—No pasó nada más de lo que has visto en mi mente, así que no te alteres —me pidió algo molesta.

—Mi Bella… ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? —alcé los ojos al cielo teatralmente para darle más énfasis a la pregunta retórica.

—Amarme… —susurró echando por tierra todo mi autocontrol de nuevo, ¿Cómo era capaz de desmontarme sólo con una palabra? Ese era el misterio de mi Bella.

—Eso ya lo hago, con todo mi ser —aseguré mirándola a los ojos.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hola hola!**

 **Os dejo capítulo por aquí y un enorme gracias por lerme y dejar reviews.**

 **Un besote, Naobi**

* * *

 **Capítulo 18 — Complicaciones**

 _Bella POV_

Me desperté cuando el sol ya había salido, pero las nubes lo ocultaban en su totalidad. Edward estaba sentado en la mecedora y me miraba con una expresión que no supe descifrar. Me acerqué a él tambaleándome, todavía un poco aturdida porque acaba de despertar y me recibió en sus brazos estrechándome contra su frío y duro pecho.

—Rose estará aquí en diez minutos —susurró contra mi pelo.

Alcé la cabeza y lo miré a los ojos.

—Saldremos de caza en una hora, no quiero que estén libres mucho más tiempo. Rose se quedará contigo y te cuidará para que no te pase nada —continuó.

Asentí pero no le dije nada. En su lugar preferí besarlo y recordar cada una de las sensaciones que me provocaban sus labios sobre los míos. Me aterraba la idea de estar sin él, pero más me aterraba pensar que James, Laurent o la mismísima Victoria llegasen a hacerle daño. No podría soportar vivir en un mundo sin Edward.

Me abrazó y me besó durante unos minutos, tanto a él como a mí nos afectaba demasiado una separación, pero en un caso como este, era absolutamente necesario.

Edward salió por la ventana en cuanto oyó como se aparcaba el descapotable de Rosalie. Después de que compartiesen unas cuantas palabras, esta ocupó su lugar en mi habitación y me miró preocupada.

—Todo saldrá bien —me tranquilizó—, esos chuchos ya están en el bosque, no les queda mucho tiempo para que intenten escapar —parecía que intentaba convencerse más a sí misma que a mí.

Salmos hacia el instituto y la mañana se hizo en extremo larga. No sé como lo hizo, y tampoco sé si realmente quiero saberlo, pero Rose estuvo en todas y cada una de mis clases controlando todos mis movimientos. Se sentía como si tuviese un guardaespaldas, pero imaginé que esas fueron las órdenes que recibió de Edward antes de que abandonase mi casa.

Intentaba hacerle creer que su presencia no me molestaba y realmente no lo hacía, pero si ya tenía los ojos de todos los estudiantes puestos en mí por ser "amiga" de los Cullen, en esta ocasión era peor, la más amenazante y guapa de las Cullen parecía prácticamente mi sombra.

Intenté restarle importancia y cuando quise darme cuenta ya estábamos de vuelta en mi casa, ambas sentadas en la cocina, yo con un plato de comida en mis manos y Rose mirándome con fingida atención, ya que su mente estaba a kilómetros, cómo lo mía. Ambas teníamos la misma preocupación: el resto de los Cullen.

El móvil de Rose comenzó a sonar y antes de que pudiese si quiera asimilar el sonido de este Rosalie ya lo tenía sobre su oreja y hablaba a toda velocidad. Su semblante cambió de repente y sus ojos se abrieron en exceso, tanto que llegué a asustarme. Colgó el teléfono y me miró con precaución.

—Nos vamos —dijo sin más.

Y sin darme tiempo a reaccionar me subió a su espalda y fue corriendo hasta la puerta de entrada, la abrió y se detuvo cuando esta estaba todavía entrecerrada.

—¡Mierda! —exclamó.

Corrió hacia la parte de atrás de la casa y se asomó a una ventana, la imagen que había en el patio me heló la sangre en la venas. Nunca olvidaría esa cara… esos ojos inyectados en sangre. Rose se quedó paralizada, estaba segura de que no era capaz de mover ni un solo músculo. Tardó en unos segundos en reaccionar y me dejó en el suelo. Obligó a mi cuerpo a meterse en uno de los muebles de la cocina y me echó un montón de ajos encima.

—Rose se supone que eso es un mito… —dije contrariada y sin saber realmente por qué.

—¡Lo sé, lo sé! Pero ocultará tu olor… algo habrá que hacer—susurró.

Cerró la puerta de un golpe y segundos después oí como se cerraba la puerta trasera de mi casa. Me quedé allí agazapada, rodeada de un penetrante olor a ajo y maldiciendo por lo bajo. ¿Qué hacían ellos aquí? No sé exactamente cuánto tiempo pasó. La puerta del armario en el que estaba escondida se abrió de golpe y yo di un respingo totalmente asustada.

—Rose —grité— ¿Qué ha pasa…? —la voz se me quedó atorada en la garganta.

Mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar y mi corazón comenzó a latir más deprisa. No entendía nada ¿Qué hacía él aquí? Mi cuerpo reaccionó escapando del peligro y eché a correr hacia la puerta con intención de salir de la casa e integrarme en el bosque. Algún Cullen o alguien de la manada tendría que estar por allí y podrían ayudarme. No llegué muy lejos, no había avanzado más que unos pasos lejos de la casa cuando su cuerpo duro y frío se interpuso en mi camino y choqué contra él cayéndome al suelo después.

—Vaya, vaya, pequeña Bella… al fin nos vemos las caras… —su voz afilada era tal y como la recordaba, me helaba la sangre en las venas.

Aquellos matices desdeñosos y sarcásticos no habían cambiado desde mi sueño. Extendió una de sus manos y me agarró por el cuello, alzando mi cuerpo por encima de su cabeza. El aire comenzó a faltar de mis pulmones y comencé a patalear intentando que me soltase. Me dejó caer de golpe y mi cuerpo impacto con el suelo provocando un sonido sordo que hizo eco en el silencio del bosque.

Comencé a jadear buscando aire, mis pulmones ardían por el esfuerzo, mis manos se aferraban a mi cuello intentando mitigar inútilmente la quemazón de mi garganta y mi cuerpo casi convulsionaba de terror.

—Solo venía comprobar que todo saliese según lo planeado… veo que los Cullen no te protegen del todo bien —susurró agachándose y poniendo su cara a la altura de la mía.

Dos sombras se pusieron tras de él y los reconocí al instante, Felix y Demetri, mi cuerpo se tensó cuando la mirada golosa de uno de ellos se posó en mí. Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda y me obligué a mí misma a reaccionar. Si de algo estaba segura era de poder convencerles de que mi vida tendría valor para ellos.

—Aro... —susurré, la garganta me escoció y fui incapaz de pronunciar nada más.

Sus ojos llamearon al ver que lo reconocía y una sonrisa espeluznante ocupó su rostro.

—¿Me dejas comprobar algo? —preguntó extendiendo su mano.

Yo extendí la mía temblorosa, incapaz de llevarle la contraria. La tomó con una delicadeza que no esperaba y un escalofrío recorrió todo mi cuerpo al contacto de su fría piel con tacto de pergamino. Me estremecí y la sonrisa de Aro era triunfal, para después borrarse por completo y ser sustituida por una expresión de duda.

—Vaya, vaya, vaya… algunas cosas han cambiado, aunque no del todo. ¿Verdad Bella? —preguntó mirándome a los ojos.

La figura de Rosalie salió de entre los árboles y se quedó observando la escena horrorizada, pero fue incapaz de dar dos pasos en mi dirección porque Felix la interceptó y la sujetó para que no avanzase más. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron por un segundo y pude leer la disculpa en la suya.

—No te preocupes, pequeña —continuó hablando Aro— Tu… Nessie esta…rá perfectamente, no temas.

Alzó la mano y colocó un mechón de mi pelo detrás de mi oreja. Yo continuaba paralizada.

—Demetri —gritó Aro poniéndose en pie—, ve al bosque y busca a los Cullen, ayúdalos a librarse de esos… inconvenientes, después trae a Edward aquí.

—Edward no tiene nada que ver con esto —murmuré a media voz.

Aró me sujetó por un brazo, hizo que me pusiese en pie y clavando sus ojos en los míos volvió a hablar.

—Claro que tiene que ver, sin él los planes no saldrán como deberían. Felix, suéltala y ve a ayudarles tú también, yo tendré una conversación más extensa con mi… "amiga" Bella.

Aro me soltó y volví a caer al suelo. Rose dio dos paso en mi dirección pero Aro le indicó con un movimiento de su mano que no avanzase más.

No me dio tiempo a reaccionar cuando algo duro impacto contra mi cuerpo, oí como se rompían varias de mis costillas y sentí como el aire abandonaba mis pulmones. Abrí los ojos y vi que todo a mi alrededor se movía demasiado rápido como para seguir quieta frente a Aro. Mis pulmones se volvieron a llenar de aire y una punzada en el pecho me hizo exclamar de dolor. Pero no fue nada comparado con la tranquilidad de pensar que Edward me estaba salvando una vez más. Sonreí y moví mi cuerpo buscando sus ojos dorados. En cuanto alcé la cabeza mi respiración volvió a detenerse y el miedo amenazó mi cuerpo.

Unos fieros y sedientos ojos rojos me miraban. Acompañados de una sonrisa que me paralizó por completo. La sangre abandonó mi rostro y mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar. Sin más se detuvo y me dejó caer al suelo. Dio unos pasos a mi alrededor y se puso frente a mí.

—Esto será divertido —susurró James mirándome a los ojos.

Mi cuerpo tembló de nuevo. Algo me decía que este era el fin, que no podría contralo después de esta. Sólo esperaba que luego los Vulturis le diesen caza y lo torturasen por acabar con mi vida de ese modo. Lo miré a los ojos y tragué en seco. Sí ese vampiro sádico quería acabar conmigo, no le daría gusto de tenerle miedo.

—Acaba con esto de una vez —murmuré.

El me miró sonriendo y un brillo aterrador iluminó sus ojos.

—Tus deseos son órdenes, preciosa —dijo susurrando cerca de mi oído.

Cerré los ojos esperando la punzada de dolor, pero esta nunca llegó, en su lugar sentí como mi cuerpo volaba para luego impactar contra algo demasiado duro, después sentí como descendía a gran velocidad para acabar impactando de nuevo contra el suelo. No me sentí con fuerzas de abrir mis ojos, el golpe me había dejado aturdida y desorientada, estaba segura que de hacerlo todo comenzaría a dar vueltas y me desmayaría. Sentí algunos de mis huesos rotos y como algo húmedo y caliente mojaba mi cuero cabelludo.

Jadeé buscando aire, intenté moverme pero mis costillas dolieron salvajemente. Abrí mis ojos, no sabía muy bien para qué, pero algo dentro de mí me dijo que debía hacerlo. Los ojos de James me miraban con hambre y una sonrisa se extendía por toda su cara. Cogió uno de mis brazos y aspiró mi aroma con fuerza, el dolor era horrible, las punzadas a lo largo de todo mi cuerpo cuando intentaba moverme me dejaban sin respiración. La cabeza comenzó a darme vueltas y, aunque quise evitarlo, aunque me esforcé en no bajar la guardia en mis últimos segundos de vida, todo se llenó de oscuridad.

...

Unos pitidos ensordecedores me despertaron, intenté abrir los ojos, pero todo seguía oscuro. Sentía como si mi cuerpo fuera mecido por las olas del mar, en un vaivén continuo y tranquilizante. Agudicé mi oído intentando captar más que aquellos molestos pitidos y una respiración acompasada comenzó a hacerse eco en mi mente. Intenté con más intensidad que mis ojos se abriesen y al conseguirlo tuve que volver a cerrarlos porque una luz me cegó por completo. Intenté moverme pero una punzada en mi pecho me recordó que no debía hacerlo.

—Tranquila… ya todo paso —susurró la voz de un ángel cerca de mi oído.

Mis labios se extendieron involuntariamente en una sonrisa e intenté de nuevo volver a abrir los ojos. Esta vez lo conseguí y al enfocar mi vista dos orbes dorados me miraban con preocupación. Sonreí de nuevo.

—Edward… —musité.

—No hables —me pidió— ya todo pasó, todo está bien y tranquilo.

Negué con la cabeza y una lágrima descendió por mis ojos.

—Aro —conseguí pronunciar entre sollozos que partían mi pecho en dos.

—Tranquila Bella, Aro también se ha ido, no volverá en mucho tiempo. Tranquilízate por favor.

—¿Qué pasó? —pregunté.

Sonrió con tristeza y desvió la mirada a un punto inconcluso de la ventana.

—James te atacó, pero por suerte Jasper y yo llegamos a tiempo —murmuró bajando ahora la mirada al suelo—. Los perros se ocuparon de Laurent y Felix y Demetri acabaron con Victoria. Como ves el peligro ha acabado.

Suspiré aliviada, algo que provocó un gesto de dolor cuando mis costillas se resintieron ante el acto.

—Lo siento tanto Bella —sollozó sin lágrimas dejando caer su cara entre mis manos—. Tenía que haber tenido más cuidado, tenía que haber sido más prudente —continuaba diciendo.

—Edward —lo llamé sin respuesta— Edward por favor, mírame.

Alzó la cabeza y clavó sus ojos en los míos.

—Me has salvado, estoy aquí gracias a ti. Tú no has tenido la culpa de que James diese conmigo y si no fuese por ti y por Jasper no lo estaría contando.

—No —dijo negando efusivamente con la cabeza—. Soy un monstruo, mi mundo es el causante de que estés aquí, sino fuese lo que soy tu estarías en tu casa tranquilamente disfrutando de un domingo cualquiera.

—¿Es domingo? —pregunté para quitarle un poco de importancia al asunto.

—Sí… has estado dormida desde el martes… —confesó en un susurró.

—¿Y qué ha pasado?

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó confundido.

—¿Qué le habéis contado a Charlie?

Desvió la mirada y se aparto unos cuantos pasos de la cama, lo miré con el ceño fruncido temiéndome lo peor.

—Ha sido idea de Emmett —dijo por fin.

—¿El qué ha sido idea de Emmett? —pregunté algo nerviosa.

—Has tenido un accidente de tráfico, tus heridas tranquilamente podrían pasar por eso —me explicó.

—¿Y?

—Bueno… tuvimos que destrozar un coche para poder explicarlo— bajó la mirada avergonzado.

—Edward —jadeé—, dime que no es lo que estoy pensando.

—Lo siento… era la única solución —se excusó.

—¡No! —grité— ¡Era mi coche!

—Era casi tan viejo como yo… piensa que ha tenido una vida plena y feliz y ha disfrutado de sus últimos días a tu lado —dijo divertido.

—Edward Cullen, en cuanto sea vampira patearé tu precioso culo de mármol —mascullé entre dientes.

—¿Tengo un culo precioso? —preguntó sonriendo.

Gruñí de frustración, si tuviese sólo un poco más de fuerza le borraba esa sonrisa que me causaba taquicardias.

—¿Quién fue? —pregunté después de unos minutos.

Me miró sin entender.

—¿Quién destrozó mi coche? —pregunté exasperada.

—Fue Emmett, he de reconocer que el cacharro era duro. Tuvo que estrellarse varias veces contra un árbol para poder siquiera hacer una marca en la carrocería.

Lo miré taladrándolo con la mirada.

—No te enfades, amor —dijo acercándose por fin a mí y acariciando mi mejilla— Te regalaré uno nuevo, ni te acordarás de ese cacharro dentro de un par de meses.

Bufé y lo miré con fingido odio.

—Pero que sea normal… nada de coches anti tanque ni nada parecido —supliqué.

—¿Coches anti tanque? —preguntó sorprendido.

—Mejor no me lo recuerdes Cullen, o te patearé el culo antes de tiempo.


	19. Chapter 19

**Hola, hola,**

 **Siento dejar el capítulo por aquí un día más tarde de lo previsto, pero ayer fue mi día libre en mucho tiempo y me dediqué a disfrutarlo. Además tengo cosas nuevas que contaros, si me seguís en twitter ya os podréis hacer una idea de lo que voy a contar (si no me sigues ya estás tardando, tengo el link directo en mi perfil o simplemente me buscas por NaobiChan)**

 **En fin, que esta historia ya está acabada, al menos menos para mí que la he escrito por completo, por lo que me parece absurdo seguir eternizando las actualizaciones, parece que esto no se va acabar nunca, así que en lugar de 2 capítulos por semana pondré tres, por lo que los días de actualización pasan a ser MARTES, JUEVES y DOMINGO, si lo queréis leer un día antes (y puntualmente, porque allí están programados y nunca fallan) podéis pasaros por allí. **

**Así como cambian los días también cambia el horario. Como un año más voy a intentar completar el Nanowrimo y eso me requiere un tiempo extra, por lo que subiré los capítulos en torno a las nueve de la mañana hora española.**

 **Ahora sí, no me enrollo más y os dejo con el capítulo, espero que os guste.**

 **Un besote!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 19 — Planes Italianos.**

Narrador POV

Cuando el sol despuntaba en el horizonte, tapado por unas gruesas nubes negras. Edward miró dormir a Bella, su pelo caía en cascada sobre la almohada y sus labios estaban entreabiertos dejando salir en pequeñas respiraciones su cálido aliento. Se preguntó que podría hacer sin ella si algo llegara a pasarle, si por alguna circunstancia tenía que separarse de su lado… un horrible dolor en el pecho le confirmó lo que ya sospechaba desde hace tiempo, Bella se había vuelto para él más importante que su propia vida y si tenía que ponerse en riesgo por protegerla no dudaría ni un solo segundo en hacerlo.

Bella despertó y medio adormilada se acercó a su novio vampiro y se acurrucó en sus brazos, aspirando su aroma e intentado mantener en su retina la imagen de un Edward perfecto, de su eterno salvador y la persona a la que más amaba.

Minutos después una deslumbrante vampira rubia sentada al volante de un también impresionante descapotable rojo, aparcó frente a la casa de los Swan, Edward besó desesperadamente a Bella intentando llevarse con él algún recuerdo más de los que ya tenía y salió para hablar con su hermana antes de partir a un destino que desconocía.

—Cuídala, si le pasa algo te haré responsable —sentenció el chico con voz dura.

—Eso no tienes ni que pedirlo, sabes que haré hasta lo imposible —aseguró Rosalie devolviendo también una mirada sombría en la que no había lugar a dudas.

Edward salió corriendo hacia su casa, serpenteando entre los árboles de aquel bosque que tan bien conocía, correr era una de sus pasiones, pero en esta ocasión sentía un peso insoportable en el corazón, se enfrentaba a tres vampiros desconocidos que amenazaban con hacer tambalear su mundo, además uno de ellos había atentado anteriormente con la vida de su otra hermana, la pequeña e hiperactiva Alice, ates de conocer a Bella ella era una de las personas más importantes de su mundo y si algo la amenazaba, él también se sentía afectado.

Al llegar a la mansión Cullen todos estaban esperándolo en el garaje. Carlisle buscaba algo entre unos cajones, hoy había pedido el día libre en el hospital, teniendo que posponer una importante operación, pero nada era más importante que la seguridad de su familia y antepondría cualquier cosa ante eso, incluso una vida humana si fuese necesario, aunque este no era el caso.

Alice y Jasper estaban en una esquina, abrazados y dándose consuelo mutuamente, a ellos casi más que a ningún otro miembro de la familia les estaba afectando en sobremanera esta situación, Alice por fin había descubierto cual era su pasado y el motivo de su conversión, y en lugar de sentirse tranquila, solo pensaba en despedazar al culpable de ello con sus propias manos. Quizá Jasper, su marido, tenía algo que ver en esos sentimientos, su empatía hacía que su mal humor se reflejara en cada uno de los presentes, hacía que sus ansias de venganza se incrementasen con creces. Él mismo estaba deseando arrancarle la cabeza a aquel monstruo que había abandonado a su mujer en mitad de la conversión, dejándola totalmente desamparada y sin conocimientos de lo que le estaba sucediendo.

Emmett estaba sentado en su Jeep, miraba hacia todos lados nervioso y excitado, tenía ganas de pelea, ansiaba poder poner en práctica todas las nuevas técnicas que había aprendido con Jasper a lo largo de los años, además echaba de menos poder utilizar toda su fuerza sin tener que pensar en no dañar nada a su paso. Sus músculos estaban en tensión y preparados para saltar sobre su adversario y despedazarlo antes de que pudiese darse cuenta si quiera de su presencia.

Y Esme, la dulce Esme, ella estaba apoyada junto a la puerta del coche de su marido Carlisle. Miraba a cada uno de los miembros de su gran familia y rogaba a todos los Dioses que conocía para que ningún miembro de ella resultase afectado, así como la frágil Bella, aquella humana se había hecho un hueco enorme en su corazón y no soportaría perderla, porque además de su dolor propio sabía que con ello también perdería a su hijo Edward.

Edward suspiró y se colocó al lado de su hermano Emmett, necesitaba su optimismo para sentirse seguro en ese momento, no soportaba haber dejado a Bella con Rosalie, hubiese preferido protegerla él mismo, pero no podía hacerlo si también quería acabar con aquella vampira pelirroja que había visto en la mente de su novia. El pánico que Bella sentía hacia ella era suficiente para que las alarmas de Edward se activasen y solo pensase en deshacerse de ese peligro, para que su chica estuviese tranquila y feliz.

Alice caminó lentamente hacia el centro del garaje y no hizo falta ninguna otra señal para que los demás Cullen la siguiesen adentrándose corriendo en el bosque. Buscaron el rastro de los lobos, que se habían pasado toda la noche patrullando buscando algún rastro del trío de nómadas con el que ambos bandos quería acabar, no tardaron en encontrarlo y lo siguieron hasta un claro en mitad de la nada. Mientras se acercaban al lugar podían escuchar como alguien estaba luchando. Edward estaba escuchando las mentes de todos los involucrados y se sintió realmente excitado al darse cuenta de que la manada de chuchos apestosos, como su familia se refería a los licántropos de La Push, estaba despezando y desgarrando a uno de los nómadas.

En la mente de Laurent, uno de los componentes de aquel trío, podía leerse el pánico y la desesperación que sentía en ese momento, pero Edward no sintió lástima ante él, nadie que osase atentar contra Bella sería digno de despertar en él cualquier otro sentimiento que no fuese rabia y odio.

Los lobos estaban disfrutando de su cacería, era el primer vampiro real que estaban matando desde que se había transformado por primera vez y disfrutaban de cada zarpazo y cada mordisco que sus garras y dientes propinaban al duro cuerpo de mármol del chupasangre que tenían enfrente. Sam miraba todo desde una distancia prudente, sintiéndose totalmente orgulloso de su raíces, aunque estás le habían jugado alguna que otra mala pasada. Estaba atento a cada uno de los movimientos de aquella sanguijuela preparado para entrar en escena si fuese necesario, pero dejando que sus _hermanos_ disfrutasen de la lucha que estaban llevando a cabo.

Jacob no disfrutaba con eso, mordía y desgarraba la carne del vampiro con el asco reflejado en su mirada, él no había pedido eso, él no quería ser aquel monstruo, pero ver a la indefensa Bella temblar de miedo ante sus ojos le hizo replantearse su destino y ahora ya no veía tan mal el proteger a personas que, como ella, no merecían acabar su vida en manos de criaturas sin corazón como aquellas.

No muy lejos de allí, cerca de la casa de los Swan, otros tres vampiros caminaban sigilosos acercándose a su destino. El cabecilla de ellos, más conocido como Aro, se frotaba las manos esperando que sus planes llegasen a buen término, esperaba que todo hubiese salido como él esperaba, quería que los Cullen protegiesen a aquella humana como había pasado anteriormente, necesitaba a esa humana en perfectas condiciones para poder conseguir lo que más anhelaba.

Dentro de la casa, Rosalie contestó su teléfono con su muerto corazón en un puño, había pasado el día imaginando que Emmett y toda su familia acabarían con esa amenaza y todo en sus vidas volvería a ser igual de tranquilo que siempre, pero que equivocada estaba, la voz de Alice despertó sus peores miedos.

—Saca a Bella de ahí, James se nos ha escapado y se dirige hacia esa dirección, Bella huele demasiado bien y querrá darse un festín antes de seguir huyendo de nosotros.

Rosalie se estremeció al pensar que algo podría pasarle a su amiga humana, no sabía el por qué, pero sentía que debía protegerla con su propia vida, ya no solo porque sus sentimientos hacia ella, ni por los de su hermano, en su mente solo se hacía eco un solo nombre: Nessie. Ese bebé que todavía no existía pero que era una de las pocas razones de su existencia y sabía que antepondría su vida antes de que algo pudiese afectar al futuro de esa criatura.

Subió a Bella a su espalda y se encaminó hacia la puerta para salir de esa casa cuanto antes, pero al abrirla pudo observar dos figuras con capas negras que observaban la casa fijamente, se estremeció al darse cuenta de quienes eran esos dos vampiros, dos miembros de la guardia de los Vulturis.

—¡Mierda! —maldijo sin poder evitarlo.

Giró sobre sus pasos y se encaminó a la puerta trasera de la casa, si había alguna posibilidad de salir de allí tenía que encontrarla, pero se congeló en su lugar cuando en el patio trasero otra figura las miraba sonriendo. Escondió a Bella dentro de un armario y salió por la puerta a trasera a toda la velocidad que sus piernas podían alcanzar, algo andaba mal, no entendía porque los Vulturis hacían acto de presencia en un pueblo tan pequeño como lo era Forks.

Los Cullen desviaron su camino, adentrándose más entre el bosque, siguieron el rastro de los otros dos vampiros dividiéndose entre ellos. Carlisle acompañado de su esposa y de Emmett, persiguieron a la vampira pelirroja llamada Victoria, que parecía tener un don para escabullirse entre la maleza sin que nadie pudiese darle caza, y Alice, Jasper y Edward siguieron el rastro de James, el vampiro del que los tres querían su cabeza en bandeja. Pero el maldito también parecía escabullirse. Saltaba de árbol en árbol despistando a la batida que lo perseguía y consiguiendo deshacerse de ellos pasados unos minutos.

De repente unos gritos se hicieron eco en la mente de Edward, detuvo en seco su carrera y escuchó horrorizado lo que su hermana Rosalie estaba gritando mentalmente.

—¡Los Vulturis! ¡Edward están aquí! En casa de Bella.

No fue necesario que se lo repitiese dos veces, salió corriendo hacia la casa de su chica sin que nadie lo pudiese evitar, sus piernas, que se movían casi a la velocidad de la luz, le parecían demasiado lentas en ese momento. En su mente solo se reflejaba el miedo y la angustia que sentía, no soportaría que algo le pasase, no soportaría vivir sin ella. En otro lugar de su mente las dudas eran cada vez mayores, ¿qué hacían los Vulturis aquí? Bella sabía demasiado y acabarían con ella sin pensarlo, así como con su familia por desvelar su secreto. Eso pintaba mal… muy mal.

Aro sonrió con malicia cuando escuchó una respiración agitada y un corazón bombeando demasiado deprisa. La boca se le hizo agua y se le llenó de ponzoña al oír aquel gorgojeo constante de sangre. Pero la tragó estoicamente y se encaminó al interior de la casa. Abrió las puertas de aquel armario que ocultaban a la humana que ahora el centro de sus planes y la sacó de su interior agarrándola por un brazo, la dejó en el suelo y la miró con ambición, sopesando el hecho de tener a alguien con ese potencial entre sus filas… pero con el tiempo todo llegaría.

Bella echó a correr aterrada, escapando de uno de los vampiros que más la habían hecho sufrir en su _sueño,_ pero este, haciendo uso de su velocidad sobrehumana, se interpuso en su camino y le cortó el paso haciendo que la pequeña chica chocase con su cuerpo y como consecuencia cayese al suelo. Aro la miró con desdén desde la altura que los separaba, no soportaba esa situación, pero era necesaria.

—Vaya, vaya, pequeña Bella… al fin nos vemos las caras… de nuevo —bromeó internamente con sigo mismo, pensando que ella no entendería el juego de palabras que había utilizado.

Agarró a la frágil humana por el cuello y la levantó mirándola con superioridad. La respiración se le cortó a Bella y comenzó a forcejear en busca de aire. Aro, asustado por hacerle más daño del que pretendía, la soltó de golpe y la dejó caer pesadamente contra el suelo una vez más. Bella temblaba de miedo, la última vez que había visto a ese ser despreciable, ella era una vampira poderosa, no una significante humana sin poder defenderse ante él. Ahora no podría hacer otra cosa que esperar su sentencia, fuese cual fuese...

—Solo venía comprobar que todo saliese según lo planeado… —continuó hablando Aro— veo que los Cullen no te protegen del todo bien.

Se agachó para ver los asustados ojos de la joven que lo miraban aterrada. Sus dos guardas se pusieron tras él y sonrió internamente pensando que si quisiese hacerle daño, no necesitaría la ayuda de su gente para acabar con la vida de esa inocente chica.

—Aro... —susurró débilmente Bella.

Él tembló, casi imperceptiblemente para Bella, pero no para su guardia que se puso alerta en ese mismo momento. La chica parecía conocerlo, algo estaba fallando. Y mientras barajaba las posibles dificultades que eso podría ocasionar se dio cuenta de un detalle que había pasado por alto. El don de esa chica siendo vampira bloqueaba su mente completamente, era una fisura demasiado grande en sus planes, pero no sabía hasta que punto podía afectar eso al buen término de ellos.

—¿Me dejas comprobar algo? —preguntó el vampiro extendiendo la mano ante Bella, quería saber hasta qué punto llegaban sus conocimientos, si es que podía acceder a ellos. No podía arriesgarse a que sus planes se fuesen al diablo sólo por haber olvidado aquel pequeño detalle.

Bella extendió su mano asustada, pero resignada, sabiendo que no tenía otra opción. Por su mente pasó la posibilidad de que si ahora Edward podía leer su mente por momentos, quizás Aro también podría hacerlo y eso la aterró aunque no lo demostró exteriormente.

Y no se equivocaba, Aro, con una sonrisa triunfal estaba accediendo a todos los recuerdos de la muchacha, sorprendiéndose gratamente de hasta dónde podía llegar la magnitud de su don y anhelando el día de poder contar con él para su beneficio. Cuando repentinamente el flujo de pensamientos se detuvo y su mente se volvió un papel en blanco. Aro maldijo internamente y su sonrisa se borró, su don, aunque debilitado, continuaba siendo demasiado fuerte para poder acceder a todos los recovecos de su mente.

Dudó un segundo, si todos los esfuerzos que había realizado habían sido en vano lo lamentaría ante sus hermanos, especialmente con Marco, que nunca estuvo de acuerdo con sus planes. Pero ya estaba hecho, ahora solo quedaba esperar que todo continuase por el buen camino y por lo que había llegado a ver en la mente de Bella, todo marchaba según lo previsto, aunque había unos pequeños inconvenientes, un trío de nómadas que estaba amenazando con echar todo a perder.

—Vaya, vaya, vaya… algunas cosas han cambiado, aunque no del todo. ¿Verdad Bella? —dijo Aro clavando su roja mirada en ella, provocando que se estremeciese.

La figura de la vampira rubia salió de entre los árboles y la guardia de Aro se puso alerta impidiendo que llegase a donde se encontraba su amo. Rosalie lamentó eso, estaba totalmente impotente a lo que aquel despiadado vampiro pudiese hacer con Bella, y la miró disculpándose por no poder hacer más.

Aro no reparó en la nueva presencia y continuó escrutando a la humana con su mirada más penetrante, no quería ponerla nerviosa, no quería asustarla. Sólo pretendía visitar a su amigo Carlisle y comprobar que todo marchaba bien sin llamar demasiado la atención, pero ahora no se lamentaba de haber desviado ligeramente su objetivo y encontrarse frente a ella personalmente. Así sería más fácil corroborar lo que quería saber.

—No te preocupes pequeña. Tu… Nessie esta…rá perfectamente, no temas —bromeó de nuevo jugando con las palabras, sabiendo que ella no entendería nada, pero riendo ante su propia broma personal.

Alzó la mano y colocó un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja de una temblorosa y asustada Bella, reparando en la calidez que emanaba su cuerpo, e intentando no caer en la tentación de probar su sangre y echar por tierra todo por lo que estaba luchando.

—Demetri —gritó Aro poniéndose en pie—, ve al bosque y busca a los Cullen, ayúdalos a librarse de esos… inconvenientes, después trae a Edward aquí.

—Edward no tiene nada que ver con esto —murmuró Bella sacando un coraje que no parecía tener.

Aro la sujetó por el brazo y la alzó de nuevo para tenerla a su altura, si quisiese podría matarla en ese mismo momento, solo haciendo un poco más de presión sobre su delicado brazo haría que su hueso se partiese en mil pedazos provocándole un inmenso dolor. Pero no podía hacerlo, su impertinencia lo estaba poniendo nervioso, pero quería acabar con todo eso cuanto antes, volver a la seguridad de Volterra e informar a sus hermanos que todo iba según lo previsto.

—Claro que tiene que ver, sin él los planes no saldrán como deberían. Felix, suéltala y ve a ayudarles tú también, yo tendré una conversación más extensa con mi… _amiga_ Bella.

Aro soltó a la humana de nuevo con una expresión de asco, no soportaba la tentación de tenerla tan cerca y no poder matarla. " _Es necesaria_ " repetía mentalmente, " _Su don es muy poderoso, más que la atracción de su sangre_ " Su mente buscaba excusas para evadirse de su sed, claro que esa humana era necesaria, quizás más de lo que pensó en un primer momento.

Un ruido en el bosque alertó a los dos vampiros presentes, otro vampiro sediento se interpuso entre ellos y arrebató a Bella delante las narices de Aro y Rosalie, el sonido de varios huesos romperse hizo eco en el silencio que los envolvía y, sin que ninguno de los dos pudiese hacer nada para evitarlo, el vampiro y su carga humana desaparecieron entre los árboles internándose en el frondoso bosque.

James se relamía los labios pensando en lo dulce que sería la sangre de su próxima víctima, no sabía si aquellos perros y los vampiros extraños de ojos dorados llegarían a dar con él, pero por si acaso, quería darse un último festín, sentir por última vez la calidez de la sangre humana descendiendo por su garganta. Después ya lidiaría con lo que fuese, en ese momento solo ese olor tan dulce estaba nublando sus sentidos.

Edward llegó a la casa de los Swan y se detuvo cuando leyó la mente de Rosalie que, aunque había salido corriendo tras Bella, no dejaba de recordar lo que había sucedido con James solo unos segundos atrás. Aro miraba estupefacto y en shock hacia el lugar por donde aquel vampiro había desaparecido. Sólo despertó cuando una mano lo empujó y su cuerpo se desplazó varios metros hacia atrás.

—¿Dónde está? —rugió Edward clavando su negra y fúrica mirada en el vampiro de ojos rojos.

Aro no pudo contestar, otro vampiro de ojos dorados llegó y miraba a sus hermanos estupefacto, una vampira de pequeño tamaño llegó tras él y ninguno de los cinco fue capaz de decir nada. Edward gritó furioso, miró hacia el lugar donde Aro tenía la vista clavada un momento antes y, sin mediar palabra, echó a correr siguiendo el rastro de su amada mezclado con el de otro vampiro. Jasper lo siguió de cerca captando sus emociones, sintiendo la rabia y la furia que carcomían el cuerpo de su hermano en ese momento y su sumándolas a la frustración de ese asqueroso vampiro se estuviese saliendo con la suya y encima se riese de ellos robándose a Bella en sus narices.

Bella miraba los ojos de su agresor con miedo, pero una oleada de su propio valor salió a flote y susurró las palabras que sabía que serían su sentencia de muerte. Pero no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, tenía varias costillas rotas y eso sumado a que su fuerza no era nada comparada con la de su atacante, hacían de ella una débil presa en manos de un sediento James.

—Acaba con esto de una vez —su voz salió en un murmullo, pero con la fuerza suficiente para dejar estupefacto a James, que solo anhelaba sentir su tibia sangre en su paladar.

Un brillo iluminó su mirada, no solo sería divertido, sino que no opondría resistencia, demasiado simple. Quería jugar un poco con la comida antes de acabar con ella, así que…

—Tus deseos son órdenes, preciosa —dijo susurrando cerca de su oído.

Bella cerró los ojos esperando su final, esperando sentir el filo de aquellos afilados dientes traspasar su piel, pero en su lugar James aspiró con fuerza su aroma y tragó la ponzoña acumulada en su boca. Agarró sin demasiada fuerza los hombros de su víctima e hizo volar su cuerpo varios metros antes de estrellarse contra un árbol. El estruendo que provocó se oyó en la distancia, haciendo que Edward apurase más su paso si eso fuese posible. El cuerpo de Bella, totalmente desmadejado y fracturado en varios lugares, cayó desde varios metros de altura provocando otro fuerte ruido acompañado de un quejido que inevitablemente salió de sus labios.

Edward, que estaba a una corta distancia del lugar, oyó como la razón de su existencia estaba sufriendo y vio en la mente de su verdugo lo que estaba a punto de hacerle. Un rugido de pura furia abarcó su pecho y sintió la rabia correr por sus venas, sus zancadas eran enormes y, saltando sobre un árbol y cogiendo impulso con sus fuertes piernas, dio un salto de varios metros cayendo en mitad del claro donde estaban sucediendo todos los hechos.

Bella abrió los ojos para contemplar nuevamente a su asesino, quería recordar todas las facciones de su cara, para volver desde el infierno y hacerle pagar por todo el dolor que le estaba infringiendo a ella, y también a Edward, eso era lo que más le dolía, sabía que no podría soportar el vivir sin ella. Pero el dolor de sus heridas físicas fue más fuerte que ella y la inconsciencia se cernió sobre su cuerpo haciendo que perdiese cualquier contacto con la realidad.

James rió triunfal, su carcajada se oyó a varios kilómetros, Edward sin pensárselo salto sobre su cuerpo y lo alejó de Bella todo lo que sus fuerzas le permitieron, con tan buena suerte que este cayó a los pies de Jasper, que seguía a Edward a un par de kilómetros. Él y Alice sonrieron con ironía y saltaron sobre él arrancando trozos de piel y músculo con la venganza latiendo por sus venas.

Edward se acercó a Bella tembloroso, sabía que ya no había peligro porque sus hermanos se estaban ocupando de todo. Su única preocupación era la chica que yacía tendida en el suelo cubierta de sangre. Se sorprendió a sí mismo cuando su sed estaba controlada, cando su único objetivo era salvarla y no beber su sangre. La cogió en sus brazos y salió corriendo al único lugar donde podrían ayudarles a ambos… con su padre Carlisle.

Felix y Demetri corrían por el bosque tras la vampira pelirroja, los Cullen se quedaron paralizados en cuanto los vieron, y la vampira resignada dejó de correr y se enfrentó a su destino. Todos los vampiros conocían a los Vulturis, sabían que escapar de ellos era absurdo, más cuando Demetri estaba detrás de ti, su rastreo era imparable y no cesaba hasta lograr su objetivo. Los dos vampiros de capas negras se abalanzaron sobre ella y arrancaron su cabeza y extremidades sin ningún signo de arrepentimiento. Carlisle observó la escena sin mostrar ninguna emoción en su cara, Esme miró hacia otro lugar y Emmett maldijo por haberse perdido la diversión.

Todos oyeron un grito de Edward a lo lejos y Carlisle sin perder un segundo se encaminó hacia donde su hijo lo llamaba inconsolablemente. Al llegar al lugar se paralizó ante la escena que había ante sus ojos.

—Edward, al hospital, Emmett ocúpate de las pruebas —dijo el cabeza de familia sin perder la entereza.

El rostro de Emmett se iluminó al pensar en un poco de diversión, el cuatro latas de Bella sería la víctima en esta ocasión, pero alguien tenía que ayudarle a deshacerse de los nervios que lo invadían en ese momento por no haber podido descargar su furia contra los nómadas.

Él y Esme fueron hacia la casa de Bella, allí todos esperaban en torno al patio trasero de la casa de los Swan. Todos estaban en silencio, y Rosalie y Alice se encogieron ante las noticas que traían sobre Bella. Carlisle no tardó en llegar al lugar, después de dejar a Bella en buenas manos en el hospital, tenía que hacerse cargo de su familia, era un momento difícil y sabía que todos lo necesitaban.

Emmett sonriendo con picardía y totalmente inconsciente del nerviosismo y el miedo de su familia, se dirigió hacia el Chevy de Bella y con un estruendo por parte del motor del viejo coche, se alejó del lugar dispuesto a llevar a cabo su _trabajo_.

Alice y Rosalie temían a los Vulturis, sabían el riesgo al que se exponían con que Bella supiese tanto sobre su mundo. Sabían que su familia estaba peligro, que su amiga humana estaba en peligro también, aunque saliese con vida del ataque que acaba de sufrir. Miraban a Aro y a su guardia con miedo, temiendo escuchar la condena que acabase con sus vidas.

Carlisle miró con prudencia a su antiguo amigo Aro, este le devolvió una mirada temerosa, no quería que nadie de esa familia se enterase de sus planes, y tenía la inmensa suerte de que Edward no estaba presente para leer su mente y enterarse de todo.

—Sólo estaba de visita, amigo Carlisle, lamento llegar en tan mal momento —dijo con falsa pesadumbre—. Espero que las cosas se solucionen, me iré y volveré en otra ocasión cuando las aguas hayan vuelto a su cauce.

Carlisle asintió, no muy convencido de las palabras del antiguo vampiro, Bella le había advertido que no debía confiar en él, y aunque no le había explicado exactamente porque, sabía que algo en el comportamiento de Aro era muy extraño, pero sin darle demasiadas vueltas, se despidió de él y lo vio partir junto con los miembros de su guardia.

Todos se miraron entre sí cuando los vampiros italianos se perdieron de vista, y sin decir nada se encaminaron hacia la mansión Cullen, para cambiarse sus ropas sucias y desgarradas e irse directos al hospital a apoyar a Edward, él era el eslabón débil en ese momento y no podían ni querían dejarlo solo ante ese mal trago


	20. Chapter 20

**Capítulo 20 — Heridas**

Edward POV

Corría con Bella en brazos completamente desesperado, no sabía exactamente a donde me dirigía, solo estaba buscando la mente de Carlisle entre todos los árboles que nos rodeaban. El corazón de Bella latía con dificultad, y su respiración era cada vez más pausada. Sabía que no quedaba mucho… había visto en la mente de James como se había golpeado contra aquel árbol y lo más probable es que tuviese alguna costilla rota y esta le perforase un pulmón por eso le costaba respirar.

 _"Emmett tiene que tranquilizarse, Demetri no se anda con juegos"_

La voz mental de Carlisle por fin llegó a mí. Grité llamando su atención, solo quería que se acercara y me ayudase, yo sólo no podría lidiar con eso. No tardó en aparecer y al vernos sus ojos se abrieron como platos. Yo no podía hablar, no podía pronunciar ni una sola palabra, sabía que en cuanto abriera la boca saldrían sollozos desgarrados, no soportaba ver a Bella en ese estado y menos por mi culpa.

Agradecí su rápida reacción y antes de que casi pudiese darme cuenta ya estábamos frente a las puertas del hospital. Un par de enfermeros la arrancaron de mis brazos y yo sentí un vacío terrible. Carlisle fue tras ellos y a mí me guiaron a una sala de espera con más humanos, todos estaban cabizbajos y sus pensamientos eran tan abrumadores como los míos propios. En ocasiones como esta era cuando me lamentaba no saber más sobre medicina, no tener la misma fuerza de voluntad que Carlisle para hacer frente a la sed y poder soportar el olor de la sangre humana. Si no fuese tan débil podría estar tras aquellas puertas ayudando personalmente a Bella. Podía ver todo lo que le estaban haciendo en la mente de los médicos y oía su corazón latiendo lentamente, eso era lo único que me mantenía de una pieza… mientras continuase latiendo, yo seguiría en pie luchando por los dos.

Carlisle apareció un tiempo después, no sé exactamente cuánto porque ya había perdido la noción de todo, lo único verdaderamente importante para mí estaba tras aquellas puertas luchando por sobrevivir. Me extendió una bolsa y al mirar el contenido bufé.

—Alice sólo se preocupa por ti —me susurró mi padre— no te has dado cuenta del aspecto que tienes, pero todos te miran asustados, hasta yo puedo notar eso sin leer mentes.

Me metí en un baño y miré mi reflejo en el espejo. Tenía las ropas desgarradas y ensangrentadas. Correr por el bosque tras James me había dejado con harapos cubriendo mi piel. Bajé la mirada y vi mis manos cubiertas de sangre… la sangre de Bella. Agudicé de nuevo el oído y los latidos de su corazón continuaban siendo lo único que anclaba la cordura a mi cuerpo. Miré mis manos de nuevo y, sin saber muy bien por qué, alcé una de ellas y olí el aroma de la sangre que la impregnaba. Cerré los ojos ante la impresión, la ponzoña se acumuló en mi boca y el monstruo comenzó a rugir… abrí el grifo tambaleándome ligeramente, el monstruo amenazaba con ser más fuerte que yo, pero no se lo permitiría. Metí mis manos bajo el agua y vi como esta poco a poco iba tiñéndose de rojo eliminando los restos de sangre.

Al ver como la sangre desaparecía por el sumidero el monstruo rugió. Me miré sorprendido al espejo y mis ojos estaban más negros que el carbón. Me cambié de ropa en unos segundos y al volver a ver mi imagen en el espejo mis ojos continuaban negros, mi mandíbula estaba completamente tensa y mis manos cerradas en puños. El teléfono vibró en el bolsillo del pantalón que me acaba de quitar y lo cogí a regañadientes. Antes siquiera de que pudiese hablar una voz sonó al otro lado.

—Todos estamos en la sala de espera, ve a cazar tranquilo que te esperamos —la voz de Alice sonaba tranquila, aunque podía notar un deje de preocupación.

Cerré el teléfono de un golpe y lo volví a guardar en mi bolsillo. Abrí una de las ventanas del baño y miré a un lado y al otro, cuando creí que nadie podría verme salté y luego me adentré corriendo en el bosque. Cace unos cuantos ciervos que intenté no saborear del todo, su sangre no era tan dulce y apetitosa como lo era la que minutos antes cubría mi manos.

Deambulé tranquilamente, intentado serenarme antes de volver, mi familia no merecía mi mal humor, tenía que estar tranquilo para no hacer pagar a nadie con mi irritación. Un ruido proveniente de mi espalda llamó mi atención y al girarme vi a Black a unos metros de distancia. Nos observamos en silencio durante unos minutos. Su postura era rígida y su cara no mostraba ningún tipo de emoción.

Sus pensamientos eran tranquilos y pacíficos aunque el nombre de Bella sobresalía entre todos ellos. No tenía fuerzas para enfadarme con él, ponerme celoso de que ese perro pensase en mi Bella, no era mi prioridad en ese momento.

—¿Qué quieres? —pregunté en un susurro con voz dura.

 _"¿Cómo está?"_

Sólo esas palabras se hicieron eco en su mente y mi rostro se contrajo de dolor al recordar el estado en el que la había dejado James... y todo por mi culpa.

—No lo sé, voy al hospital a comprobarlo —contesté apesadumbrado.

Me di la vuelta y corrí hacia el hospital. Cuando llegué a la sala de espera todos estaban allí excepto Carlisle, busqué su mente por todo el edificio y lo encontré atendiendo a Bella, estaba suturando una de las heridas que tenía en la cabeza, pero ella continuaba inconsciente. Me dejé caer pesadamente en una de las sillas y esta crujió un poco por el golpe… tendría que controlarlo mejor la próxima vez.

No era necesario alzar la cabeza para saber la cara con la que todos me miraban y de repente unos muy conocidos pensamientos comenzaron a desfilar por mi mente. Me tensé en la silla y el miedo comenzó a hacer mella en mí, Jazz lo captó al instante y se sentó a mi lado poniendo la mano en mi hombro.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó en un susurro.

Los demás nos miraron prestándonos su total atención.

—¿Os habéis ocupado de todo? —pregunté en un susurro.

—¡Oh sí! —dijo Emmett sonriendo.

—¡Emmett! —lo regañó Esme—. Bella ha sufrido un accidente de tráfico… ha visto su camioneta destrozada de camino al hospital —ahogó en sollozo en una de sus manos y bajó la cabeza fingiendo ocultar sus lágrimas.

El jefe Swan pasó a la velocidad de una bala por el pasillo y se dirigió hacia una de las enfermeras que estaban tras el mostrador de información. Tras hablar con ella se giró y al levantar la cabeza sus ojos se cruzaron con los míos. Tuve que bajar la mirada avergonzado, si Bella estaba en esa situación sólo era por mi culpa. Se dirigió hacia donde nos encontrábamos en cuestión de segundos, me puso una mano en el pecho y cerrándola en un puño intentó alzarme, le ayudé un poco poniéndome en pie para no hacerle sentirse peor.

—¿Qué le ha pasado? —preguntó con voz fría.

Nunca había visto al jefe Swan tan preocupado y que estuviese descargando su ira en mí solo me hacía sentir peor, él me culpaba por lo que le había pasado a Bella y yo sumaba su culpa a la mía que ya era desmesurada. Fui incapaz de decir nada, ni en mi defensa ni en mi contra. El brillo fiero de sus ojos me dejó sin palabras, sabía que su dolor en este momento no se comparaba al mío, pero también estaba sufriendo bastante y yo era el único culpable.

Mi padre apareció de repente y separó al Charlie de mí, me dejé caer de nuevo en la silla y enterré mi rostro entre las manos. Unas suaves caricias en mi cabello me dejaron fuera de juego durante unos segundos.

—Estará bien —susurró Alice en mi oído.

—Nada estará bien —mi voz sonó amortiguada por mis manos, pero aun así podía sentirse el dolor en cada silaba pronunciada.

Alice suspiró y fue a sentarse con Jasper unas sillas a mi izquierda. Me conocía perfectamente, sabía que si continuaba presionándome estallaría y no era lo mejor en ese momento, ni en ese lugar. Esme ocupó su lugar a mi lado y pasándome una mano por los hombros hizo que dejase descansar mi cabeza sobre sus rodillas. Acariciaba mi cabello mientras yo cerré los ojos y fingí dormir un rato. Cuánto deseaba poder hacerlo en verdad… evadirme del mundo por unas horas y dejar todo el sufrimiento y los problemas atrás. Aunque lo más seguro que si lo hiciese en ese momento tendría pesadillas con lo que estaba viviendo.

Un tiempo después, no sé exactamente cuánto, Charlie volvió a la sala de espera y se sentó al lado de Esme.

—Lo siento —susurró a mi madre.

—No te preocupes… te entiendo —lo tranquilizó ella—. Todos estamos preocupados. ¿Hay alguna novedad?

Charlie suspiró con fuerza y clavó la mirada en el suelo.

—La están operando, tenía una fractura abierta en una pierna.

—Estará bien —dijo Alice con una sonrisa—, Bella es fuerte.

En su mente comenzó a formarse una imagen de Bella haciendo rehabilitación para poder volver a caminar y yo suspiré aliviado, al menos seguiría con vida. Un par de horas después Carlisle apareció y se llevó a Charlie con él.

 _"Todo está bien Edward, en un rato podrás verla"_

Pensó antes de desaparecer de nuevo por aquellas puertas seguido de Charlie. Me enderecé en la silla y miré a todos, agradeciéndoles silenciosamente por estar allí conmigo, apoyándome cuando menos lo merecía. Concentré de nuevo mi atención buscando a Bella. Encontré el latido de su corazón, ahora parecía tener algo más de fuerza y su respiración era más acompasada.

Me levanté y me puse a dar vueltas por la sala de espera. Los humanos que había apenas me prestaban atención inmersos en sus propios problemas. Y mi familia me dio mi espacio para pensar y serenarme antes de ver a Bella. Charlie reapareció unos minutos después, en cuanto apareció nuestras miradas volvieron a cruzarse y sus ojos estaban enrojecidos a causa de algunas lágrimas que seguro que se esforzó en ocultar, aunque tenía un brillo de tranquilidad y esperanza en ellos.

—Edward —susurró Carlisle apareciendo tras él.

Charlie solo volvió a mirarme y asintió con la cabeza, seguí a Carlisle con la mirada clavada en el suelo, caminamos por varios pasillos y nos cruzamos con personas a las que no les presté atención. Me estaba preparando mentalmente para la imagen con la que me encontraría, pero sabía que ninguna preparación serviría de nada en cuento la viese.

Y así fue, Carlisle me indicó cual era la puerta de su habitación, vacilé con mi mano en el pomo durante unos segundos, los latidos de su corazón continuaban siendo mi música de fondo y lo único que me mantenía con los pies sobre la tierra. Respiré profundamente y abrí la puerta lentamente.

Caminé unos pasos y me detuve de repente. Allí sobre la cama descansaba ella. Su cabello estaba peinado entorno a su cabeza. Sus manos estaban extendidas a ambos lados de su cuerpo, uno de sus brazos tenía una vía por donde le estaban inyectando algunos medicamentos y por el otro brazo le estaban haciendo una transfusión de sangre. Una de sus piernas estaba vendada, tenía una gasa cubriendo una zona de su cabeza y su rostro reflejaba tranquilidad, sólo tenía un pequeño rasguño en la frente que indicaba que la había pasado algo.

Suspiré, intentado reprimir los sollozos que querían abrirse paso en mi pecho, di dos pasos más hacia delante y fijé mi vista en sus ojos, ahora cerrados… como añoraba verme reflejado en esos dos pozos chocolate, deseaba volver a ver su mirada con esa chispa de alegría que los hacía verse más vivos.

Estaba pálida e inmóvil y solo podía pensar en lo hermosa que estaba cuando se sonrojaba y bajaba la mirada cuando se sentía avergonzada. Era mi Bella la que estaba en esa cama, era la parte de mi corazón que había estado buscando durante décadas. Era mi alma que creía perdida, esa a la que ningún monstruo tiene derecho, pero yo la había encontrado. Y como un estúpido dejé que la dañaran, dejé que otro monstruo quisiera llevársela de mi lado.

Caminé los dos últimos pasos que me separaban de su cama, me acerqué lentamente y besé su frente con cuidado. Aspiré su aroma y no pude evitar arrugar la nariz. Su olor había cambiado, ya no era el mismo, alcé la cabeza y vi la bolsa de sangre que le estaban transfiriendo: A+, bufé… quien había donado esa sangre no tendría a muchos vampiros tras él, su olor no era muy atrayente.

Me senté en una silla a su lado y tomé una de sus manos entre las mías, casi esperé que se estremeciera ante mi tacto frío, pero no hubo ninguna respuesta en su cuerpo. Me quedé observándola de nuevo, parecía dormir como la había visto tantas otras veces… parecía tener un sueño tranquilo y reparador, pero la verdad era bien distinta y ese olor de la sangre que le estaban inyectando no hacía más que recordarme una y otra vez todo lo que había pasado.

Y mientras las agujas del reloj hacía una vez más su camino incansablemente, yo permanecí sentando, con una de sus manos entre las mías, dejando que su calor templase mi cuerpo. Dejando que los latidos de su corazón llenasen mi mente, acompasando el ritmo de mi respiración con el suyo…

Ya no escuchaba a nadie, en mi mente sólo estaba el vacío que había dejado su inconsciencia. Necesitaba oír su voz, verla sonreír, incluso prefería verla enfadada conmigo u odiándome que en ese estado. Una mano se posó en mi hombro y no necesité alzar la cabeza para saber de quién se trataba.

—Jazz estoy bien —susurré, aunque estaba mintiendo desmesuradamente.

—Sólo venía a decirte que me voy, sabes que estoy contigo hermano — _"ya no soporto estar aquí…"_

—Entiendo... no te preocupes —intenté sonreírle, pero no fui capaz.

Se acercó a Bella, colocó un mechón de su pelo detrás de su oreja y deslizó un dedo por su mejilla con delicadeza.

 _"Cuídala"_

Pensó antes de dar media vuelta e irse.

No necesitaba que nadie me lo pidiese. Cuidaría de Bella con mi propia vida, si es que se le podía llamar a vivir a lo que yo hacía.

Lo pensé durante unos instantes.

Yo sí vivía, pero solo desde que Bella se había cruzado en mí camino, ella le había dado sentido y color a mi existencia, convirtiendo cada día en una nueva aventura a su lado, no en uno más entre tantos como era antes de conocerla.

Y con esa epifanía revoloteando en mi mente volví a mirarla, me acerqué de nuevo a ella y imitando a Jasper acaricié su mejilla. Los latidos de su corazón aumentaron de velocidad y no pude evitar sonreír ante eso. Incluso completamente inconsciente mi Bella sabía que yo estaba a su lado y me reconocía entre los demás. ¿Podría alguien amarla más que yo? Era algo que dudaba en sobremanera.

Los días continuaron pasando lentamente, pasé al lado de Bella todas las horas posibles. Tenía que guardar las apariencias, ningún humano podría pasarse las veinticuatro horas del día pegado a una cama. Durante las noches fingía dormir cuando alguna enfermera entraba en la habitación, y durante el día hacía algún viaje esporádico al baño para nada en especial, sólo miraba el espejo y rememoraba una y otra vez los días al lado de mi Bella. Bajaba a la cafetería tres veces al día y compraba algún que otro café en la máquina.

No salí a alimentarme durante días, mis ojeras prominentes y mis ojos oscurecidos eran prueba de ello, pero nadie consiguió arrancarme de su lado para algo tan poco circunstancial como salir a cazar. Lo importante era Ella… siempre sería Ella.

Bella llevaba cuatro días inconsciente y su estado no parecía cambiar. Sus heridas estaban curando favorablemente excepto su pierna, que como bien había predicho Alice, lo más probable es que necesitase hacer rehabilitación para poder caminar.

Mis hermanos también pasaban gran parte de su tiempo con ella en el hospital. Alice solo se sentaba a su lado e imaginaba las cosas que comprarían en cuanto ella despertase y pudiese caminar sin dificultad. Jasper simplemente la miraba, dejaba su mente en blanco y centraba su atención en sus emociones, no captaba mucho, solo atisbos de lo que podía sentir. Cariño cuando sentía a alguien preocupándose por ella, vergüenza cuando Carlisle revisaba sus heridas, amor cuando yo estaba a su lado… y diversión cuando Emmett susurraba algo gracioso en su oído.

Charlie comenzó a mirarme con otros ojos, o al menos, no lo hacía con el mismo odio del primer día. Sabía que era un hueso duro de roer y, aunque supuestamente lo que le había pasado a Bella era un accidente de tráfico y su padre no me culpaba, yo sí lo hacía. Bella estaba ahí porque yo era lo que era y porque alguien de mi mundo quiso acabar con ella. Si hubiese estado solo un poco más atento… si no me hubiese centrado solo en la venganza a James y me preocupase por protegerla…

—¡Ya basta! —susurró Jasper a mi lado—. No lo soporto, Edward.

— ¿Qué pasa? —pegunté sin apartar mis ojos de Bella… como cada día.

—No es tu culpa, ¿me entiendes? —casi gritó—. Fue ese maldito James, tú no has tenido nada que ver, si no fuese por ti, Bella no estaría en esa cama.

—Luchando por vivir… es por mi culpa por lo que está ahí —susurré clavando mi mirada en el suelo.

—¿Cuándo lo entenderás? —preguntó mirándome.

Alcé la cabeza y lo miré inquisitivamente.

 _"Bella te ama_ " pensó, " _Y te amaría igual si fueses de color verde y tuvieses antenas, no eres un monstruo, eres el amor de su vida, métetelo de una vez en esa cabeza tan dura"_

Lo miré fijamente durante unos segundos… bufé y desvié la mirada de nuevo hacia Bella.

—No evadas mis pensamientos… sabes que tengo razón —volvió a decir.

—Bella no merece eso… —murmuré.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Esta dispuesta a perder su alma por mí… y no lo merezco.

El monitor de los latidos corazón de Bella se disparó y Jasper y yo nos pusimos en pie de un salto al lado de su cama.

" _Está muy nerviosa… nos está oyendo Edward"_ pensó a mi lado.

Miré a Jasper asustado, se dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación buscando a Carlisle. Miré a Bella, no se había movido, los latidos de su corazón seguían demasiado acelerados y sus mejillas se habían sonrojado ligeramente. Acaricié una de ellas, su calor me embargó una vez más… desde el día que la había llevado al hospital no había vuelto a tocarla, no me sentía digno de ello y el volver a sentir su piel, cálida, tersa, suave bajo mis dedos... fue la mejor medicina para mi ansiedad.

—Estoy aquí mi amor —susurré en su oído—, estaré siempre a tu lado.

Mis dedos se perdían entre su pelo, y casi sin darme cuenta comencé a tararear aquella canción, la que ella había llamado su nana una vez. Su corazón fue normalizando su ritmo lentamente hasta que sus latidos eran normales. Carlisle entró en la habitación con cara de preocupación.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó revisando el monitor.

—He dicho algo que la ha puesto nerviosa —admití cabizbajo.

Carlisle negó con la cabeza y se acercó a Bella acariciando su mejilla.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer con él? —le preguntó teatralmente— Eres demasiado necio Edward —dijo ahora dirigiéndose a mí.

El monitor hizo dos pitidos extraños, como si Bella estuviese de acuerdo con lo que acaba de oír. Bufé fingiendo indignación y Carlisle se volvió hacia mí.

 _"Guarda tus opiniones si sabes que van a afectarle, te está escuchando y necesita tranquilidad para recuperarse."_ pensó.

Asentí, no quería que Bella se enterase de que teníamos una conversación mental…

Los días continuaron pasando… el corazón de Bella se estabilizó desde aquel día. Hoy era domingo, Bella ya llevaba seis días inconsciente, y aunque no me importaría estar durante años a su lado esperando que despertase, quería que lo hiciese ya. Me preocupaba que no hubiese ningún signo de recuperación, se dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y me preocupaba que le hubiese afectado más de lo que los médicos aseguraban.

Su esencia volvió a ser la misma, ya habían terminado de hacerle la trasfusión y su olor característico había vuelto a ella. Toda la habitación olía a ella, y era el mejor olor que me podría rodear.

Yo también había visto sus pruebas en la mente de todos los especialistas que la trataban, mis conocimientos en medicina eran teóricos y muy básicos, pero al igual que los doctores no veía ninguna anomalía en sus exámenes. Por lo que no entendía porque se demoraba tanto en abrir sus ojos y mirarme solo como solo ella sabía hacerlo.

La noche anterior, Alice había conseguido convencerme para salir a cazar. Fue algo rápido y solo lo suficiente para que mis ojos se viesen dorados de nuevo. Alice alegó que Bella al despertar debería encontrarse con Edward, no con un monstruo como el que la atacó. Me encogí de dolor ante sus palabras, no podía ser más ciertas… pero le hice caso y fui con ella para devorar unos cuantos ciervos para que dejase de atormentarme.

En la mañana estaba mirando por la ventana, intentado evadir mi mente de todos los pensamientos que me abrumaban en el hospital. También se escuchaba algún llanto de bebé y respiraciones forzadas… era un hospital, ¿qué esperaba? Centré toda mi atención en los latidos del corazón que tenía más cerca, ese único sonido que me mantenía cuerdo y sereno, sin él me habría vuelto loco hace mucho tiempo. En mi mente no paraban de desfilar las imágenes de lo que me gustaría hacer con Bella en un futuro, graduarnos, casarnos, irnos de viaje, tener a Nessie, comenzar la universidad… cada cosa que añadía a la larga lista hacía que mi sonrisa mental se ensanchase y mi pecho se expandiese de una imaginaria felicidad. Sólo me faltaba la pieza clave para poder realizar todo eso: Ella, necesitaba que despertase y escuchar su voz.

Su corazón latió un poco más rápido de lo normal, me giré para mirarla ya que estaba dándole la espalda y vi que una de sus manos se cerraba en un puño. En un parpadeo estaba a su lado sujetándole la mano y esperando algún otro tipo de reacción. Apretó los parpados con fuerza y un ligero gemido abandonó su garganta. Una sonrisa se extendió en mi rostro.

—Tranquila… ya todo paso —susurré en su oído sin poder evitar aspirar su esencia una vez más.

Las comisuras de sus labios se alzaron en una leve sonrisa, y mi sonrisa se ensanchó todavía más… no cabía en mí de felicidad al ver que estaba despertando, que reconocía mi voz, que me sonreía a mí. Aunque me preocupaba su reacción al despertar, quizás ya no querría volver a verme.

—Edward… — fue solo un susurro con voz ronca y pastosa, pero sonó como música celestial para mis oídos. Había pasado los últimos días anhelando ese sonido.

—No hables, ya todo pasó, todo está bien y tranquilo —intenté tranquilizarla porque su corazón latía desbocado.

Se puso todavía más nerviosa y comenzó a llorar… yo me puse histérico, ¿por qué reaccionaba así? ¿A qué le tenía miedo?

—Aro —sollozó

—Tranquila Bella, Aro también se ha ido, no volverá en mucho tiempo. Tranquilízate por favor— le pedí mientras acariciaba su rostro con mis manos temblorosas.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó después de unos segundos y ya un poco más tranquila.

La pregunta que más temía… ¿Qué hacía ahora? ¿Le decía la verdad o le mentía? Mentirle no era una opción, su enfado en cuanto se enterase sería monumental, además, ella no lo merecía.

—James te atacó —comencé a relatar bajando la mirada, me avergonzaba el haber sido tan poco cuidadoso con ella—, pero por suerte Jasper y yo llegamos a tiempo. Los perros se ocuparon de Laurent y Felix y Demetri acabaron con Victoria. Como ves, el peligro ha acabado.

Suspiró y puso una mueca de dolor… le dolía, estaba sufriendo… por mi culpa. Dejé caer mi cabeza entre sus manos y comencé a sollozar con lágrimas secas.

—Lo siento tanto Bella —estallé y solté todo lo que llevaba días guardando—. Tenía que haber tenido más cuidado, tenía que haber sido más prudente —continuaba diciendo.

—Edward, Edward por favor, mírame —me pidió con voz dulce.

Alcé la cabeza y la miré a los ojos… como había echado de menos ese brillo que tenía en ellos, ese rubor en sus mejillas…

—Me has salvado, estoy aquí gracias a ti. Tú no has tenido la culpa de que James diese conmigo y si no fuese por ti y por Jasper, no lo estaría contando.

—No —dije negando con la cabeza—. Soy un monstruo, mi mundo es el causante de que estés aquí, sino fuese lo que soy, tú estarías en tu casa tranquilamente disfrutando de un domingo cualquiera.

—¿Es domingo? —preguntó desviando el tema.

Lo noté pero preferí ignorarlo, haría lo que ella me pidiese en ese momento.

—Sí… has estado dormida desde el martes… —susurré.

—¿Y qué ha pasado?

—¿A qué te refieres? —pregunté confundido.

—¿Qué le habéis contado a Charlie?

La parte más difícil… desvié la mirada y me aparté unos pasos de su cama, no porque temiera que me hiciese daño, más bien porque ella se lo hiciese si intentaba golpearme. Nunca la había visto enfadada de verdad y no sabía cuál sería su reacción.

—Ha sido idea de Emmett —murmuré.

—¿El que ha sido idea de Emmett? —preguntó algo alterada.

—Has tenido un accidente de tráfico, tus heridas tranquilamente podrían pasar por eso —dije atropelladamente.

—¿Y? —inquirió.

—Bueno… tuvimos que destrozar un coche para poder explicarlo.

Desvié la mirada, sabía que Bella adoraba su Chevy… no querría verme en la piel de Emmett en ese momento. Los ojos de Bella llamearon y se clavaron en mí. Temblé un poco, me asustaba ver esa mirada en ella, aunque comprendía su furia, si algo le pasase a mi Volvo…

—Edward, dime que no es lo que estoy pensando —dijo entre jadeos.

—Lo siento… era la única solución —" _maldito Emmett_ " Murmuré para mis adentros por haberle hecho eso a su coche.

—¡No! —gritó— ¡Era mi coche!

—Era casi tan viejo como yo… piensa que ha tenido una vida plena y feliz y ha disfrutado de sus últimos días a tu lado —dije intentado quitarle algo de hierro al asunto.

—Edward Cullen, en cuanto sea vampira patearé tu preciso culo de mármol —en cuanto oí esas palabras salir de su boca tuve que reprimir una carcajada.

Como ya dije, nunca había visto a Bella enfadada y era algo digno de ver, sobre todo cuando su ira no tenía que ver conmigo, aunque fuese el blanco de sus blasfemias por estar cerca en ese momento. Y sus palabras se colaron en mi mente de repente.

—¿Tengo un culo precioso? —pregunté divertido.

Gruñó y desvió la mirada.

—¿Quién fue? —preguntó pasados unos minutos.

La miré sin entender a lo que se refería.

—¿Quién destrozó mi coche? —preguntó algo sobresaltada.

—Fue Emmett, he de reconocer que el cacharro era duro. Tuvo que estrellarse varias veces contra un árbol para poder siquiera hacer una marca en la carrocería —reprimí la sonrisa que se quería dibujar en mis labios, sabía que a Bella no le gustaría que ese hecho me causase demasiada gracia.

Me miró con rabia… era como estar frente a un gatito rabioso, me encantaba verla en ese estado.

—No te enfades amor —acaricié su mejilla— Te regalaré uno nuevo, ni te acordarás de ese cacharro dentro de un par de meses. —al fin se había librado de la bestia…

Bufó e hizo un mohín… me derretí mirándola.

—Pero que sea normal… nada de coches anti tanque ni nada parecido —me pidió haciendo un puchero.

—¿Coches anti tanque? —a que venía esa petición.

—Mejor no me lo recuerdes Cullen, o te patearé el culo antes de tiempo.

Sonreí de nuevo… esa era mi Bella, la que tanto amaba, la luz de mis día.


	21. Chapter 21

**Hola, Hola!**

 **Este capçitulo es cortito, pero como ahora hay tres a la semana, la espera será menos corta.**

 **Vuelvo a recordar los días de actualización:**

 **Martes**

 **Jueves**

 **Domingo**

 **Y siempre un día antes en el blog (está el link en mi perfil)**

 **Espero que os guste este capítulo, un besote Naobi**

* * *

 **Capítulo 21 — ¡Fue el oso!**

 _Emmett POV_

"¡Oh vamos! ¿Qué se supone que haré yo? "

Me pregunté mientras veía como Felix y Demetri se divertían partiendo en cachitos a la víbora esa. Estaba demasiado nervioso, quería... no... _necesitaba_ romper algo, y sabía que los árboles o las rocas no me valdrían esta vez. Necesitaba algo nuevo, acción, algo que destrozar, reírme a carcajadas mientras veía como algo se rompía entre mis manos. Rose tendría que ayudarme con mi frustración…

Pero mi vista se nubló cuando Edward apareció con Bella entre sus brazos… ¡oh mierda! Ahora Rose estaría preocupada por Bella y tampoco podría ayudarme. ¿Y qué iba a hacer? Tenía demasiada frustración en ese momento.

—Emmett ocúpate de las pruebas —dijo Carlisle.

Y una sonrisa se dibujó en mis labios. Algo de diversión.

Mis neuronas comenzaron a moverse a la velocidad de la luz… Bella estaba inconsciente, cubierta de sangre y tenía que ser algo que no comprometiera a la familia… ¡BINGO! Un accidente con su dinosaurio. Sonreí más ampliamente mientras veía como Edward y Carlisle desaparecían llevándose a Bella, supuse que rumbo al hospital.

—Lo que sea que estás pensando… ¡No! —gritó Esme.

Me volví mirándola con sorpresa.

—No estoy pensando nada malo… —me quejé— Bella ha tenido un accidente de tráfico, su "coche" tiene que mostrar los síntomas…

Me miró enarcando una ceja. Mantuvo su mirada durante unos segundos y luego negó con su cabeza.

—Es una buena opción —dijo por fin.

Sonreí y ambos fuimos corriendo hasta casa de Bella, tenía que encontrar su dinosaurio y estrellarlo en algún lugar. En cuanto llegamos Aro, uno de los Vulturis, estaba allí, me pareció extraño pero yo tenía en mente algo mucho más importante de lo que preocuparme que por ese otro dinosaurio… porque tenía que ser viejo el vampiro.

Sin prestar atención a lo que estaban hablando busqué con la mirada mi objetivo… en cuanto lo vi me dirigí hacia él sólo con una cosa en mente… ¡destrozar! Me subí al Chevy y este ya tenía las llaves puestas… una ventaja, no perdería el tiempo buscándolas. Lo puse en marcha y bufé ante el sonido que produjo el motor… ¿Cómo mantenía Bella los tímpanos intactos con semejante ruido?

Las ruedas se deslizaban por la carretera con demasiada lentitud y por más que pisaba el acelerador el coche no iba más rápido, el motor emitía un zumbido quejumbroso cada vez que intentaba forzarlo, pero poco tenía que hacer contra mí… "El hombre ganará a la máquina". Bueno… en este caso "El vampiro ganará al dinosaurio" Seeeh , sonreí, estaría bien luchar contra un Rex… ¿sería capaz de hacerme algún rasguño si me mordía? Comencé a planear como sería la pelea en mi mente, le arrancaría los brazos y luego lo abofetearía con ellos, sí, seguro que eso lo enfadaba mucho, y… ¿a qué sabría la sangre de dinosaurio? Se lo preguntaría a Aro en cuanto volviera a casa de Bella, seguro que él la había probado… ¡ah no! El viejo no era vegetariano… que aburrido, ningún humano pelearía tanto como un rex.

Estaba divagando demasiado y cuando quise darme cuenta estaba yendo rumbo hacia mi casa… genial, ahora tendría que dar la vuelta y buscar un lugar adecuado para la recreación del siniestro, pero un árbol grueso llamó mi atención...

¿Y si…?

No me lo pensé y giré el volante violentamente, el coche chocó contra el árbol que se quejó con un crujido y varias hojas y una rama cayeron sobre la carrocería… Me golpeé contra el volante y lo sentí partirse en dos contra mi pecho… vaya, eso no estaba planeado.

Me bajé y con una sonrisa me acerqué a la parte frontal para evaluar los daños, pero mi sonrisa se borró cuando vi que solo se había arrugado un poco… fruncí el ceño. Bella tenía mucha sangre, eso no sería suficiente. Me acerqué hasta la parte frontal del coche y ejerciendo un poco de presión, el metal fue cediendo entre innumerables crujidos. Sonreí cuando vi la forma de mi mano dibujada en el metal, con paciencia y haciendo un poco de presión con mis dedos conseguí escribir el nombre de Rose justo encima de un corazón. De un manotazo lo borré, si Jasper lo viese seguro que tendría con que avergonzarme durante décadas y Edward seguro que le ayudaría…

—¿Qué haces? — la voz de Rose me sobresaltó y di un salto cayendo encima del parabrisas delantero del coche, este se partió bajo mi peso y el interior se llenó de cristales rotos.

—¡Rose! No me asustes así… —le recriminé.

Miró al coche y abrió los ojos como platos…

—Bella va a matarte… —susurró.

—No puede— sonreí.

—Lo hará… será vampiro... neófita… ¿recuerdas?

Mi sonrisa se borró y tragué en seco. Comencé a mirar hacia ambos lados buscando mi próximo objetivo.

—¿Qué buscas? —preguntó Rose a mi espalda.

—Un oso.

—¿Para qué? —preguntó de nuevo.

—Un oso rompió el coche de Bella, cuando se enfade lo hará con él, y cuando sea neófita le gustará tanto matar osos que me acompañará siempre —sonreí imaginando el pequeño cuerpecito de Bella atacando a un oso y yo aparecería tras ella salvándola de sus zarpas… y dejándolo completamente seco, por su puesto.

—Emmett cariño... —Rose se acercó a mí y me acarició la cabeza con ternura— ¿te has dado un golpe muy fuerte?

—¿Qué dices? —pregunté con un bufido.

—Eres idiota —y me dio un manotazo.

—Rose… —me quejé poniendo un puchero. Y frotando la zona donde me había pegado.

—Deja de quejarte y busca algo de sangre… por lo que ha dicho Esme, Bella tenía algunas heridas, tenemos que manchar el coche para que parezca más creíble.

Mi cabeza comenzó a trabajar de nuevo, y un olor muy conocido llegó hasta mí. Comencé a avanzar hacia él y Rose me detuvo a mitad de camino.

—Newton no entra en la categoría de sangre para manchar —dijo clavando sus ojos en los míos.

—¡Bella lo odia! Seguro que se sentirá orgullosa de mí si el colabora un poco.

—Emmett… —gruñó

—Está bien… —murmuré cabizbajo mientras me adentraba un poco en el bosque buscando algún animal con sangre…

Cuando volví al coche Rose me miró con una ceja alzada y los brazos en jarras.

—¿Conejos? —preguntó escéptica.

—Es lo único que he encontrado —me defendí.

Bufó y señaló dos gotas de sangre en mi camisa. Miré hacia otro lado e hice como que no entendía lo que me decía.

—¿Y esta sangre? —preguntó— Los conejos no tienen heridas…

—El ciervo estaba demasiado rico para desperdiciarlo de ese modo —me defendí con voz suplicante.

Ella negó con su cabeza y me arrancó los conejos de las manos. Se metió dentro del coche y luego salió corriendo al bosque para ocultar los pequeños cuerpos. Cuando volvió me miró con frustración y se acercó hasta mí.

—Vamos al hospital, ya están todos allí —dijo agarrándome de la camisa y haciendo que caminase tras ella.


	22. Chapter 22

**Capítulo 22 — Vendetta**

Bella POV

Llevaba un par de semanas en el hospital. Desde que desperté Emmett no apareció por allí, y yo estaba planeando mi venganza. Alice me dijo algunos tucos, cosas que lo irritaban, aunque realmente no las necesitaba, recordaba perfectamente la personalidad de Emmett y sabía que después de Rosalie, lo más importante para él era su jeep.

Edward pasaba todas las noches a mi lado y porque sabía que él era un vampiro y no dormía, que sino el pobre tendría más de una contractura en su espalda por culpa del incomodo sillón azul que había junto a la cama. Pasaba allí sentado toda la noche, según él solo me observaba dormir y escuchaba como hablaba en sueños. Me gustaba despertar y que su rostro fuese lo primero que veía.

Carlisle consiguió que me pusiesen en una habitación privada a mi sola, lo agradecía, así cualquiera de la familia Cullen podía visitarme a cualquier hora. Me divertía contando los azulejos del techo, observando cómo progresivamente la poca luz del sol que se filtraba por las persianas avanzaba rectando por las paredes. Observaba los ojos de Edward, como día a día iban cambiando del dorado al negro poco a poco, para después, sin más, un día aparecer completamente dorados de nuevo. Era absurdo, lo sabía, pero Edward se negó rotundamente a que me llevasen algún libro, según él tenía que descansar y desconectar de todo para que mi recuperación fuese más placentera.

Pero ese día estaba de muy buen humor, Carlisle me había dicho que al día siguiente me darían el alta y podría volver a casa. Lo estaba deseando, estaba deseando meterme en mi cama y dormir en ella abrazada a Edward.

Charlie apareció a media mañana con una notable cara de preocupación, algo pasaba, sus cejas estaban fruncidas y la mueca de sus labios era demasiado hosca. Me dio un beso en la frente y aunque la pregunté varias veces que era lo que pasaba, no me contestó, parecía como ido, más bien metido en sus pensamientos.

No sabía lo que era lo que le pasaba y cuando una enfermera apareció sus primeras palabras del día fueron para ella: "¿Dónde está el doctor Cullen? " y sin más, después de su explicación salió de la habitación dejándome sola.

Segundos después una muy sonriente Alice entró en mi habitación. Era extraño, desde unos días atrás todos los hermanos Cullen estaban yendo a sus clases del instituto, aparentando normalidad. Edward iba a regañadientes porque no quería dejarme sola, pero finalmente Esme consiguió convencerlo de que era lo mejor. Por eso, ver entrar Alice en mi habitación a esas horas y encima con esa sonrisa tan radiante no era normal... para nada normal.

—¿Qué te pasa? —le pregunté.

—Ya lo sabrás… no seas ansiosa—fue su única respuesta.

Unos minutos después sonó su teléfono, se metió en el baño para hablar y que no la escuchase, pero fue inevitable oír su grito de alegría.

—¿Ya ha llegado? ¡Sí! ¡A Bella le encantará!

Después salió aparentemente muy tranquila de aquella habitación adentrándose en la mía, aunque por el tic de su labio superior, que temblaba ligeramente, sabía que estaba demasiado ansiosa por contarme lo que fuese que tenía que contarme y estaba al límite de su autocontrol.

—Alice… —le reproché.

Me dedicó una mirada de advertencia y se sentó de nuevo en aquel sillón azul. Me crucé de brazos e hice un mohín, pero eso no la ablandó en absoluto, solo soltó una risita y clavó su mirada en el suelo, incapaz de controlar el tic de su labio. Minutos después Carlisle y Charlie entraron en la habitación, el doctor le dedicó una mirada de desaprobación a su hija y susurró su nombre, a lo que ella, demostrando una absoluta madurez, respondió sacando la lengua.

Charlie parecía más tranquilo ahora, aunque la preocupación no había desaparecido de su frente, reflejándose en sus arrugas. Pero su semblante era más sosegado.

—Bella, mañana te irás a casa del Doctor Cullen —me dijo Charlie.

Yo lo miré sin comprender, Alice daba saltitos sobre el sillón conteniendo una sonrisa y Carlisle miraba hacia otro lado visiblemente avergonzado por el comportamiento de su hija.

—Tengo que salir del pueblo —continuó Charlie—. Voy a estar en Seattle haciendo un nuevo curso que es obligatorio, por lo que no podría cuidarte. Le pedí al Doctor Cullen…

—Carlisle —lo interrumpió el interpelado con una sonrisa.

Mi padre hizo una mueca de despreocupación.

—Le pedí a "Carlisle" —dijo mirándolo de reojo— si te podía dejar en el hospital hasta que volviese, pero él me convenció para que te quedases en su casa. Su mujer podrá cuidar de ti mientras sus hijos están en las clases, hasta que tú también puedas volver.

Lo miré incrédula. ¿Cómo habían hecho para convencerlo? No es que los Cullen no fuesen de su agrado, más bien todo lo contrario, los adoraba. Pero dejarme estar durante días bajo el mismo techo que Edward… era extraño, muy extraño para Charlie. Tenía que estar muy desesperado para acceder ante algo como eso.

Charlie abandonó el hospital poco después, tenía que hacer la maleta y partir hacia Seattle esa misma tarde, por lo que no lo volvería a ver, así que despidió con un tierno beso en la frente y se fue maldiciendo por lo bajo, no quería dejar sola a su "niña" cuando más lo necesitaba. Alice estaba dando saltitos por toda la habitación y hablando tan rápido que no podía entender ni una sola palabra, aunque sospechaba lo que decía y estaba segura de que no me iba a agradar en absoluto. Carlisle simplemente rodó los ojos a su hija y salió de la habitación con una sonrisa de disculpa… así era Alice.

Edward llegó a media tarde, mientras yo echaba una siesta, tiempo que aprovechó Alice para irse al centro comercial y darle un buen susto a la tarjeta de crédito. Cuando abrí los ojos sus preciosos orbes dorados brillaban con alegría.

—¿Es verdad lo que me ha dicho Alice? —preguntó con una sonrisa.

—Si te refieres a que pasaré una semana en tu casa… sí es verdad —contesté devolviéndole la sonrisa— Por cierto… "Hola" a ti también.

La tarde pasó rápido y la noche dio comienzo, no dejaba de revolverme en la cama. Estaba muy nerviosa, dormir con Edward durante una semana no es que fuese algo nuevo para mí, pero sí era digno de estar ansiosa. Edward tuvo que tararear mi nana durante un par de horas para que por fin cerrase mis ojos y durmiese tranquila.

Era temprano… muy temprano… demasiado temprano… cuando un terremoto de pelo negro y ojos dorados que no levantaba mucho más de un metro y medio del suelo estaba revoloteando por todos lados con varias bolsas en sus brazos. Abrí mis ojos y en cuanto la vi, los cerré de golpe intentando hacerme la dormida.

—Bella… sé que estás despierta, te he visto, mueve tu culo de la cama… ¡ya! —gritó.

Gruñí… ¿cómo podía ser tan insoportable? Me duché y me vestí con ayuda de Alice… todavía tenía una férula inmovilizando mi perna y me costaba hacer algunas cosas. Lo peor fue que también me obligó a ponerme la ropa que ella misma había elegido, una falda negra y una blusa azul… sonreí en cuanto la vi, no era tan malo. Cuando salí del baño unos fríos y fuertes brazos me rodearon. Echaba de menos estar de pie, y aprovechaba cualquier momento que podía hacerlo para abrazar a Edward, era mi momento feliz.

A media mañana partimos hacia la mansión Cullen, Alice no dejaba de enviarme miradas divertidas por el retrovisor, ya que ella conducía el volvo de Edward, mientras él y yo ocupábamos el asiento trasero. Alice me miraba y sonreía, mientras por mi mente pasaban mil y una formas de vengarme de Emmett… tenía que pagar muy caro el haberme dejando sin mi Chevy… sin mi adorada Chevy.

Alice dejó el coche frente a la puerta principal y me llevó en brazos hasta el interior. Durante el trayecto había puesto en marcha mi plan contra Emmett, no sería gran cosa pero le enseñaría a no meterse con coches ajenos. En cuanto entramos Esme nos esperaba con una maternal y dulce sonrisa, así era mi mamá vampiro. Alice se acercó hasta Edward sonriendo con picardía.

—¿Me la dejas unos minutos? —le preguntó a Edward con voz angelical.

Él solo entrecerró los ojos y bufó.

—Emmett se enfadará —murmuró.

—Esa es la intención hermanito —canturreó Alice.

Alice me tomó en brazos y me llevó hasta el garaje, justo al lado del jeep de Emmett, la miré preguntándole con la mirada.

—Lo he visto… y ayer fui a comprar todo lo necesario —dijo con una sonrisa.

—¿Por qué me ayudas? —le pregunté— Tú odiabas mi camioneta.

—Sinceramente sí, pero no me puedo resistir a una venganza, además eres mi hermana y las hermanas deben ayudarse.

Me tendió una bosa y al abrirla una triunfal sonrisa se dibujó en mi labios. Esto sería divertido. Cogí las llaves de mi casa en primer lugar, y cojeando por culpa de la férula rodeé el jeep dejando que casualmente las llaves rozasen la pintura haciendo una ralladura bastante profunda.

—Eso es muy cruel —susurró Jasper desde la puerta sonriendo ligeramente.

—¿Y lo que le hizo a mi Chevy no es cruel? —le pregunté.

Pareció pensarlo durante unos segundos y después asintió con la cabeza. Volví a mirar dentro de la bolsa y saqué unas cuantas barras de carmín, con las que pinté las ventanas con algún que otro dibujito. Después con bote de pintura en espray, rojo sangre… me puse frente al coche y en el capó escribí con letras enormes:

"OSO TRAMPOSO"

Edward entró en ese momento en el garaje y se quedó mirando al jeep con los ojos muy abiertos. Aguantó una carcajada y se puso a mi lado.

—Recuérdame no enfadarte nunca —susurró en mi oído.

Me giré para mirarlo y estaba sonriendo, así como Jasper que soltaba alguna que otra risita.

—Ya están cerca —dijo Edward.

—¡Alice! —grité.

Ella lo entendió al instante y salió corriendo hacia la casa, volvió con un cuchillo de cocina en sus manos.

—¿Me dejas hacer los honores? —preguntó haciendo un puchero.

Asentí con una sonrisa, y ella muy feliz rajó las cuatro ruedas del jeep. Edward me cogió en brazos y me llevó a la sala, me tumbó en el sofá y se sentó a mi lado. No tardé en escuchar como el descapotable de Rosalie entraba en el garaje. Después se oyó un silencio sepulcral, que solo lo rompieron las risas sofocadas de Alice escondida en la cocina.

—Pequeña diablillo te vas a enterar —gritó Emmett entrando a la casa con una cara de enfado que podría atemorizar a cualquiera.

Pero no me amedrenté, me puse en pie y lo miré desafiante.

—No fue Alice —afirmé con seguridad.

Su expresión se suavizó un poco cuando me miró y segundo a su segundo su cara se fue mostrando más tranquila hasta acabar con una mueca de desconcierto.

—Bella… —susurró con un asentimiento de cabeza antes de subir escaleras arriba hacia su habitación.

En cuanto se perdió de vista no pude evitar estallar en carcajadas, Edward tuvo que sujetarme para que no acabase en el suelo.

Unos cuantos minutos después Emmett bajó las escaleras mientras hablaba por teléfono.

—Sí… lo quiero en rojo… —decía— ¿Cuánto tardará?... ¿Una semana?

Lo miré con una ceja alzada y cuando colgó se dejó caer a mi lado. Me miró sonriendo y poniendo esa expresión de niño bueno que lo caracterizaba, expresión que si no estuviese acompañada de los enormes músculos de sus brazos podría parecer que estaba con un verdadero niño.

—Debería pedirte perdón, pero no lo voy a hacer —me dijo sin perder la sonrisa—, tú te encargaste de disculparme ensañándote con mi jeep.

Lo miré con superioridad, o al menos intentándolo, no iba a hacer que me sintiese culpable. Se lo merecía… ¿cierto?

—Totalmente —murmuró Edward a mi lado afirmando mis pensamientos.

Le devolví una sonrisa y él tomó mi mano.

—Aunque —continuó Emmett—, en realidad debería darte las gracias.

—¿Por qué? —pregunté confundida.

—¡Me voy a comprar uno nuevo! —gritó poniéndose en pie y agitando sus brazos efusivamente.

De repente una muy enfadada Rosalie bajo las escaleras seguida de una sonriente Alice.

—¿Compras? —preguntó Alice.

—¿Has comprado un coche sin mí? —preguntó Rosalie gruñendo.

Emmett tragó en seco y su vista vagaba entre Rosalie, Alice y a mí misma.

—De esta no me olvido Bella… me las pagarás —susurró antes de salir corriendo adentrándose en el bosque seguido de Rosalie.

Comencé a reír de nuevo y no pude evitar recordar cuando Emmett y yo hicimos aquella apuesta con un pulso, cuando yo era neófita. En aquel momento me resultó sorprendente que alguien con mi tamaño tuviese más fuerza que el enorme Emmett. Desperté de mi ensoñación cuando Edward comenzó a reírse a mi lado.

—¿De verdad pasará eso? —preguntó entre carcajadas.

De acuerdo, que fácil era olvidarlo, lo había visto en mi mente. Asentí con la cabeza.

—No me lo perderé por nada del mundo —continuó riéndose hasta que entró Alice en la sala y cuando se lo contó ambos se retorcían de risa.


	23. Chapter 23

**Capítulo 24 — Subconsciente.**

Bella POV

Me sentía muy a gusto en la mansión Cullen, era como si nada hubiese pasado y yo continuase dentro de mi sueño, los cuidados de Esme, las locuras de Alice, las bromas de Emmett … me hubiese gustado tener un mando distancia y pulsar el botón de pausa para quedarme así eternamente. Esme me preparó una deliciosa cena, que degusté bajo las asqueadas miradas de mi familia de vampiros. Y cuando estaba entrando la noche mis ojos comenzaron a cerrarse… antes de que me durmiese por completo Edward me cogió en brazos y me llevó hasta su habitación, se paró en la puerta todavía sin abrir y me miró a los ojos.

—Esme te ha preparado una habitación por si no quieres dormir conmigo —susurró.

Yo alcé una ceja y lo miré especulativamente… ¿en qué mundo paralelo yo no querría dormir con Edward?

—Ok, está bien… fue para tranquilizar a Charlie… si sabe que dormimos juntos descargará su arma en mí y aunque sea inmortal no creo que sea agradable soportar la ira de tu padre —confesó.

Sonreí y estiré mi cuello acercándome hacia su rostro, captó enseguida el mensaje y acercó sus labios a los míos. Fue un beso suave, dulce… de esos que no quieres que acaben nunca. Pero mi necesidad de respirar siempre tenía que estropearlo todo haciendo que mi cabeza comenzase a dar vueltas.

Edward abrió la puerta, entró en la habitación y en cuanto encendió la luz mi mandíbula llegó hasta el suelo… comencé a hacer memoria… eso no pasaría hasta mucho tiempo después… poco antes de la graduación y de la lucha con los neófitos. Algunas cosas estaban cambiando y me daba miedo, aunque me gustaba, porque los cambios siempre eran para mejor.

Allí en mitad de habitación de Edward había una cama… sí aquella cama en la que me había rehusado a dormir cuando Edward me secuestró para que no fuese a ver a Jacob, aquella cama en la que me enseñó mi anillo de compromiso, aquella cama en la que Nessie había dormido tantas veces… se me hizo un nudo en la garganta y no fui capaz de pronunciar una sola palabra. Edward me miraba sonriendo, supuse que leyendo los recuerdos en mi mente, su sonrisa se ensanchó y besó mi frente antes de adentrarse en la habitación y dejarme sobre la cama.

—Llamaré a Alice para que te ayude a ducharte —dijo Edward antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

Alice no tardó en llegar con su habitual danza al caminar y una enorme sonrisa.

—¿Te ha gustado? —preguntó con un brillo casi cegador en los ojos.

—Es perfecta —susurré— ¿por eso gritabas en el baño del hospital?

Asintió con una sonrisa.

—Esme supo que te gustaría en cuanto la vio, ¿vamos? —me preguntó señalando el baño.

Me puse en pie y estuve duchándome antes casi de que me hubiese dado cuenta. Cuando salí de la ducha envuelta en una toalla no pude evitar fijarme en mis ropas tiradas en el suelo hechas trizas. Miré a Alice con una mueca de espanto.

—No me mires así —protestó— no la volverías a poner… además… si hubiese sido Edward el que la hubiese roto seguro que no te quejabas tanto.

Mis mejillas se pusieron de un rojo escarlata que casi daba miedo, si el rojo estuviese en mis pupilas sería claramente una neófita. Me reí yo sola ante mi pensamiento pero mi sonrisa se congeló cuando vi lo que Alice tenía entre sus manos para que yo me lo pusiese.

—Emm… esto… ¿Alice? —ella alzó la cabeza mirándome con una sonrisa.

Antes de que pudiese volver a hablar una de sus manos estaba tapando mis labios evitando que hablase.

—¡Ni lo digas! —casi gritó— Te lo pondrás sin protestas si no quieres que el de mañana sea peor.

Asentí con miedo… Alice era de temer cuando sus ojos se ponían negros de rabia. Me ayudó a ponerme ese pequeño pijama azul, que tapaba poco más que lo justo y cuando vi me reflejo en el espejo no pude evitar sonrojarme al pensar en ponerme frente a Edward con esas pintas.

Pero otro pensamiento cruzó por mi mente, en mi sueño había dejado todo mi pudor atrás, había hecho el amor con Edward infinidad de veces y nunca me preocupé de pensar en si me vería bonita o no para él. Estaba enamorado de mí y el aspecto exterior era lo menos importante. Con una enorme sonrisa busqué a Alice con la mirada y me vi sola en el baño… con tanto pensamiento me ausentaba hasta tal punto de no enterarme cuando alguien desaparecía de mi lado.

—Edward —llamé en susurro.

No quería perderme su cara en cuanto me viese.

—Estoy aquí —dijo desde el otro lado de la puerta.

—¿Me puedes ayudar a llegar a la cama?

La puerta se abrió y Edward entró en el baño vistiendo solo sus pantalones, con todo su pecho visible… tragué en seco y mi corazón comenzó a latir desbocado. Yo que pretendía dejarlo a él sin palabras me salió mal la jugada y ahora la atontada era yo. Sonrió de lado y recorrió mi cuerpo con su mirada, de repente me sentí desnuda ante él, no era una sensación molesta, en realidad me estaba gustando demasiado.

Me cargó de nuevo en brazos y me llevó hasta la cama, cuando sus frías manos tocaron la piel desnuda de mis piernas al alzarme un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda, pero no por su temperatura, todo mi cuerpo anhelaba sus caricias, todo mi ser ansiaba ser suya una vez más. Pero eso no podía ser todavía, no porque dudase del autocontrol de Edward para no hacerme daño, todo lo contrario, era porque no quería el nacimiento de Nessie se adelantase cambiando todo el futuro y por consiguiente poniendo en peligro la felicidad de todos.

Edward me arropó con las mantas y se tumbó a mi lado sobre ellas, lo miré con cara de pena e hice un puchero.

—¿Duermes conmigo? —pregunté en un susurro mirándole a los ojos.

—Bella… —suspiró—, técnicamente no puedo dormir.

—Pero podemos compartir la cama —rebatí sonriendo.

—Te vas a enfriar… Alice casi no te ha vestido —intentaba sonar indignado pero una sonrisa intentaba asomarse entre sus labios.

—Esta puesta la calefacción… anda… duerme conmigo —dije apartando las mantas y palmeando el colchón a mi lado.

Edward suspiró derrotado y sonrió mientras se metía a mi lado en la cama.

—Eres terrible —murmuró mientras me abrazaba y yo apoyaba mi cabeza en su frío pecho desnudo.

Me gustaba la sensación de la piel de Edward contra la mía; era frío y duro, como una perfecta estatua de mármol, pero allí donde me tocaba mi piel parecía arder. Comencé a repartir pequeños besos por su pecho, delineaba la línea de sus pectorales suavemente con mis dedos. Edward suspiraba y se estremecía ante mis carias. Yo sonreía en mi fuero interno por ser capaz de provocar ese tipo de sensaciones en él, me sentía con poder, era una simple humana doblegando la voluntad de un vampiro, los que se suponían era superiores a nosotros.

Edward siseó entre dientes y de un momento a otro me vi tumbada con mi espalda apoyada en colchón, Edward sujetaba mis manos a la altura de las muñecas sobre mi cabeza y su rostro estaba a centímetros del mío. Me asusté cuando vi como sus ojos negros como el carbón se clavaban en los míos viendo en lo más profundo de mi alma.

—Eso es cruel, señorita —murmuró contra mis labios, pero sin romper la distancia que nos separaba.

—Yo no he hecho nada malo —dije entre jadeos.

—Ese es el problema… que lo que hacías no era nada malo —suspiró y se alejó un poco de mí liberando mis manos—. No tientes mi autocontrol, Bella.

Bufé mientras sobaba mis muñecas, lo miré de reojo y sonreí.

—Sólo estaba comprobando la teoría, quería asegurarme de que no había perdido las mañas de mi sueño.

Edward me miró con los ojos entrecerrados y los labios apretados en una fina línea. No me gustaba ponerlo nervioso, pero en ese momento se veía tan sexy… tuve que morder mi labio inferior para evitar tirarme a sus brazos y devorar sus labios. Inevitablemente a mi mente vinieron recuerdos de aquella primera noche en Isla Esme. Las caricias prohibidas, los suspiros robados, el como su cuerpo se acoplaba a la perfección al mío, como Edward gemía y rugía en mi oído, como sus frías manos se deslizaban por mi cuerpo… obligué a mi mente a dejar de recordar, no quería tentar también mi autocontrol… una no era más que una simple humana a merced de las hormonas y quería mantenerme fiel a los acontecimientos y permanecer intacta hasta después de la boda.

Busqué a Edward con la mirada, ya no estaba a mi lado en la cama. Me senté en la cama y miré en todas direcciones sin resultados.

—¿Edward? —lo llamé.

No hubo respuesta. Me puse en pie y me encaminé cojeando hacia la puerta.

—Bella —oí su voz al otro lado de la puerta, sonaba como si se estuviese ahogando—. En un minuto estoy contigo, sólo tengo que serenarme. Métete en la cama que en seguida voy.

Sonreí y me metí en la cama. Creo que mis recuerdos no solo me habían afectado a mí, por lo visto los vampiros adolescentes también tenían las hormonas aceleradas. Me giré poniéndome de lado con la mirada perdida en la puerta. No tardó en abrirse y mi Dios heleno la cruzó caminando a velocidad humana. Mi ceño se frunció cuando vi que había tapado su pecho con una camiseta. Se tumbó a mi lado y me atrajo de nuevo hacia su pecho, me apoyé en él no sin antes bufar y estrujar la molesta prenda que lo cubría.

—Es mejor evitar tentaciones —susurró—, no quiero que tu calenturienta mente me pervierta.

Alcé la cabeza mirándolo con indignación.

—¡Lo que pasa por mi calenturienta mente ha pasado en realidad! —grité y en seguida me congelé por mis palabras.

 _"No ha pasado, solo ha sido un sueño. No ha pasado, solo ha sido un sueño. No ha pasado, solo ha sido un sueño. "_

Me repetía mentalmente una y otra vez. Edward besó mi pelo y comenzó a tararear mi nana, mis ojos no tardaron en sentirse pesados y poco a poco se fueron cerrando hasta caer irremediablemente en los brazos de Morfeo.

.

De repente me encontré de nuevo en el jardín de mi casa, semanas antes durante la visita de los Vulturis. Aro estaba frente a mí y tenía una mirada aterradora. Sus ojos rojos estaban clavados en mí, en mi vientre. Asustada llevé mis manos hacia él y lo cubrí parcialmente. Me sorprendí al ver que lo tenía completamente abultado. Incluso pude llegar a sentir como pateaban desde mi interior.

Aro extendió su mano hacia mí, en seguida sus dedos se convirtieron en unas garras negras y afiladas. Di dos pasos atrás y choqué con una pared de piedra, miré sobre mi hombro y vi que ya no estaba en el jardín de mi casa, estaba en Volterra. Aro, Cayo y Marco estaban sentados ahora en sus tronos y me miraban con una frialdad muy propia de los de su especie. Grité y llamé Edward, como respuesta solo oí un gemido a mi derecha y lo vi allí, Felix y Demetri lo sujetaban por ambos brazos evitando que se moviese. Parecía débil y por sus prominentes ojeras y la palidez de su piel parecía que hacía mucho tiempo que no se alimentaba.

Volví a gritar pidiendo que lo liberasen, pero la única contestación que recibí fueron las atronadoras risas de los tres vampiros frente a mí.

 _"Mamá ayúdame, por favor… mamá"_

Comencé a oí la voz de Nessie, volvía mi cabeza a toda velocidad y en todas direcciones buscando a mi pequeña, necesitaba ayudarla, ella me estaba pidiendo que la ayudara. Una fuerte patada en mi vientre hizo que me doblase en dos y cayese de rodillas al suelo. Un dolor horrible atravesó mi espalda a la altura de los riñones y sentí como mi vientre se abría en dos dejando a su paso un torrente de sangre.

 _"Dame al bebé"_

La voz de Aro sonaba lejana y amortiguada, sentía como mi cuerpo iba perdiendo las fuerzas poco a poco, estaba perdiendo mucha sangre y cada vez estaba más débil.

 _"Nessie es mía"_

Aro decía con mofa, intenté revolverme pero mis extremidades pesaban demasiado, mis ojos se cerraron y todo se volvió oscuro.

 _"Mamá ayúdame"_

Volví a oír la voz de Nessie. Pero por más que intentaba abrir mis ojos era inútil, era una simple humana sin fuerzas, no podía proteger a mi hija frente a nadie.

 _"Mamá…"_

La voz de mi pequeña era cada vez más lejana y apenas podía oírla por los latidos cansados de mi corazón. Y sin más se hizo el silencio, mi cuerpo flotaba, mi corazón no latía, ya nada dolía… había muerto, mi bebé estaba en manos de los Vulturis…

.

—¡NO! —grité incorporándome en la cama.

Estaba cubierta en sudor y tenía el pulso y la respiración acelerados. Me llevé una mano a mi vientre para encontrarlo perfectamente plano. Una sensación de vacío me envolvió de repente y las lágrimas de angustia no hicieron esperar a mis ojos. En seguida mis mejillas estaban anegadas.

La puerta se abrió de repente y en un parpadeo Edward estaba a mi lado sosteniéndome con fuerza. Me abrazaba y acariciaba mi espalda haciendo círculos para intentar tranquilizarme. Besaba mi cabello y mis mejillas secando mis lágrimas. Pero yo no podía tranquilizarme.

—Amor… ¿qué pasa? —preguntó en un susurro apartándome ligeramente y clavando sus ojos en los míos.

Yo no pude contestar, solo me aferré a su cuello con mis brazos y mi llanto se intensificó. No sé cómo pasó, pero en seguida me vi sentada en el sofá blanco de la sala sobre en el regazo de Edward envuelta en un sábana. Jasper estaba a mi lado con una expresión concentrada. Enseguida comencé a sentirme mejor y los sollozos ahogados se volvieron silenciosos poco a poco. Alcé la mirada y toda la familia nos rodeaba con el semblante preocupado.

—¿Qué ha pasado, Bella? —preguntó de nuevo Edward con voz dulce.

Me incorporé un poco porque estaba completamente inclinada en su pecho. Miré a los ojos de toda la familia y me detuve en los de Carlisle, su expresión era prudente, intentaba ocultar su preocupación pero no podía.

—Sé a qué ha venido Aro —dije con un hilo de voz.

Todos se tensaron, y las manos de Edward se volvieron puños aferradas a mis caderas. Comencé a temblar de nuevo cuando los ojos de Aro volvieron a mi mente… no tardé en recibir una nueva oleada de tranquilidad por parte Jasper, lo miré agradeciéndole y el asintió en respuesta.

—Bella… —susurró Rose tomando mi mano— ¿qué quería Aro?

Volví a mirar a los ojos de todos, deteniéndome en los de Edward esta vez… mi dolor sería el suyo.

—A Nessie —susurré.

Enterré mi cara en el cuello de Edward y él envolvió mi espalda con sus brazos. Las oleadas de tranquilidad de Jasper comenzaron a multiplicarse… y poco a poco fui quedándome dormida de nuevo.


	24. Chapter 24

**Un capítulo un poco... Diferente. Espero que os guste y pensad que está rscresc desde hace años, hoy no lo hubiese hecho igual.**

 **Un besote, Naobi**.

* * *

 **Capítulo 24 — Cuerpo** **1 - Sangre 0**

 _Cada noche lo echamos a suertes,_

 _Sin frases complicadas, nos basta una mirada a los dos._

 _Que difícil pasar el tiempo juntos_

 _Y mantener el tipo al borde del abismo después._

 _Y el cielo esconde las aristas, traza las caricias_

 _Que imagino en la oscuridad_

 _Sin desvelar… que pierdo la razón_

 _Por sentir y amar tu piel tu cuerpo de cristal_

 _Abrir y entrar probar la flor de bien y el mal_

 _Morir por ti, descubrir que soy_

 _Un corazón perdido cuando no hacemos el amor._

 _Alejando Parreño — Cuando no hacemos el amor._

.

Edward POV

Bella pasaría dos semanas en nuestra casa. La idea me gustaba y me asustaba a partes iguales. Aunque había demostrado tener control sobre mis emociones, nadie podía asegurarme que las cosas continuasen igual. Jasper y Emmett prometieron estar al tanto para actuar cuanto antes si algo se me escapaba de las manos, pero no aliviaba mi nerviosismo. Temía dañar a Bella, su sangre era una tentación, pero su cuerpo lo era todavía más.

La noche pasada tuve que salirme de la habitación porque ella se puso demasiado cariñosa y yo no puede resistirme mucho. Por suerte pude contenerme a tiempo y escapar, había varios motivos por los que no podía ceder. Lo primero era el respeto hacia ella, puede sonar anticuado, pero fue así como me educaron. Ella era pura y llegaría así hasta el matrimonio si dependía de mí. Después estaba su petición, me dijo que quería esperar hasta después de la graduación para concebir a nuestra hija y yo quería respetar su deseo, era muy poco lo que me pedía si lo comparaba con lo que ella daría por mí. Y lo más importante era mi miedo, tanto Bella como Alice me habían asegurado que no le haría daño… pero no estaba muy seguro de ello. Yo tengo mil veces más fuerza que ella, y es tan frágil…

Y ahora estábamos de nuevo en mi cama, la nueva cama que compré para que Bella pudiese dormir conmigo en la habitación. Ella estaba recostada sobre mi pecho mientras leía uno de sus libros, yo intentaba prestar atención al libro que también tenía entre mis manos pero era imposible. Mi mirada vagaba de nuevo hacia sus hombros desnudos… iba a matar a Alice, ¿cómo se le ocurría vestir a Bella con esa ropa tan pequeña? Solo unos finos tirantes sujetaban el camisón que apenas tapaba lo justo en su cuerpo.

Su piel pálida brillaba bajo la luz de la lámpara y su corazón tenía el ritmo acelerado, como si estuviese nerviosa. Intenté mirar sus ojos pero cuando captaba mi mirada se sonrojaba y desviaba la suya hacía otro lugar.

—Bella —la llamé con suavidad— ¿qué lees?

Ella carraspeó y miró nerviosa hacia la ventana.

—Anne Rice —susurró.

Me quedé en blanco unos segundos, analizando sus palabras.

—¿Estás leyendo sobre vampiros? —pregunté divertido.

Se revolvió intranquila y colocó el pelo tapando ligeramente su rostro. Conocía las expresiones y los gestos de Bella a la perfección, sabía que solo actuaba así cuando estaba nerviosa o avergonzada. ¿Qué tenía de malo leer sobre vampiros? Era gracioso, teniendo en cuenta su situación conviviendo con una familia de ellos que constaba de siete miembros. Pero no tenía nada de vergonzoso…

—No leo sobre vampiros —contestó en un susurro.

La agarré sentándola sobre mis piernas y tomé el libro de sus manos. Podría ser una tontería sin importancia, pero había despertado mi curiosidad. Leí el título "Hacia el Edén" me quedé mirando las letras doradas de libro como en trance…

—¿Una novela erótica? —pregunté en un susurro.

Al fondo se oyeron las escandalosas risas de Emmett y como Rosalie le daba un manotazo en la cabeza.

—¿Por qué no lo gritas? Quizás así te oigan los vampiros de Italia —dijo molesta quitándome el libro de las manos.

—Perdóname amor… es que me resulta extraño que de "Orgullo y prejuicio" saltes a leer sobre esos temas —dije algo avergonzado.

—Son experiencias humanas Edward, tengo que empaparme de todo lo humano que pueda… ¿recuerdas? —contestó enarcando una ceja.

Me mordí la lengua y me maldije internamente por haberle pedido que hiciese eso, cuando yo hablaba de "experiencias humanas" no me refería explícitamente a eso, por lo que habían dicho mis hermanos el sexo como vampiro era mil veces muchísimo mejor que siendo humano. Yo hablaba de experiencias más comunes y habituales.

—Ok, de acuerdo… sigue leyendo —murmuré.

Bella, sonrió con malicia y volvió la atención a su libro. Dejó descansar de nuevo su espalda sobre mi pecho y continuó leyendo. Mientras se giraba uno de los tirantes de su pequeño camisón, se deslizó por su brazo dejando al descubierto su hombro y el comienzo de uno de sus pechos. Yo era algo más alto, y estaba tras ella, así que tenía un primer plano de todo lo que dejaba expuesto la pequeña ropa que apenas la cubría.

Tragué la ponzoña que se había acumulado en mi boca… tenía sed, pero casi como un milagro los latidos de su corazón y la vena palpitante de su cuello era lo que menos estaba llamando mi atención en ese momento.

 _"¿Estás bien Edward?"_

Preguntó Jasper en su mente. Solo gruñí en respuesta llamando la atención de Bella que volvió a girarse para mirarme a la cara.

—¿Qué te pasa? —pregunto preocupada— ¿tienes sed? —dijo deslizando sus pequeños dedos por mis ojeras.

Seguro que mis ojos estaban completamente negros y eso que me había alimento bastante hacía apenas dos días. Asentí incapaz de abrir mi boca. Pero ella no se conformó, comenzó a acariciar mis mejillas y dejo caer sus manos por mi cuello hasta llegar a mis hombros. Cerré los ojos ante el contacto, el calor de su cuerpo atravesaba mi dura piel y se colaba en cada una de mis terminaciones nerviosas. Era exquisito… me sentía desfallecer ante cada caricia de sus suaves dedos… eso era el paraíso.

—Te amo —susurró mi Bella.

Abrí los ojos y me la encontré completamente sonrojada, pero mirándome con un amor y una ternura infinitas. Pasé mis manos por su cintura y la atraje hacia mi pecho. Con su frente pegada a la mía las cosas parecían distintas. Me estaba obligando a mí mismo a no bajar la mirada y mirar sus pechos, apenas cubiertos por esa fina tela, pero su aroma, intensificado inexplicablemente, me estaba aturdiendo. Se colaba por mis fosas nasales y llegaba hasta cada resquicio de mi cerebro despertando un sinfín de sensaciones diferentes.

Por mi mente pasaban mil y una formas de hacerla mía, lo único que quería hacer era arrancarle la ropa y verla completamente desnuda ante mí, en su gloria. Pero haciendo uso de todo mi autocontrol, eso que cada día me sorprendía más, me estaba conteniendo.

Bella entreabrió sus labios y la calidez de su respiración me golpeó en el rostro. Cerré los ojos ante la sensación, el olor a fresias se había intensificado en su cuerpo, emanaba de cada poro de su piel entorpeciendo mis sentidos. Había dejado de prestar atención a todo lo que me rodeaba, mi atención estaba puesta al cien por cien en la pequeña y frágil humana que tenía entre mis brazos.

Mi mano subió hacia su rostro y acaricié su mejilla tal y como ella lo hizo conmigo segundos antes. Me dejé llevar por su tacto de satén, mi mano llegó a sus hombros y la dejé deslizarse a lo largo de su columna vertebral. Sentí como su piel se ponía de gallina bajo mis dedos, se estremeció y su corazón aceleró más su ritmo si es que eso era posible.

Acerqué mi rostro al suyo y probé su labios, dulces, suaves, tiernos… y ese fue el detonante. Mi cuerpo, dormido durante más de ochenta años, despertó ante ese contacto y ya solo fui capaz de dejarme llevar por mis instintos más primarios, pero no como vampiro, sino como humano. Mis manos se aferraron a su cintura y la giré pegando su espalda sobre el colchón. Su respiración era errática y los latidos de su corazón parecían el batir de las alas de un colibrí.

La miré a los ojos y pude ver el mismo deseo que yo sentía reflejado en ellos. Posicioné mi cuerpo sobre el suyo, intentando que no soportase ni un gramo de mi peso, Bella abrió sus piernas y yo me posicioné entre ellas. Mis manos estaban a ambos lados de su cuerpo, haciendo una jaula imaginaria de la que no podría escapar. Era mía… mi Bella.

Me acerqué de nuevo a ella y probé de nuevo sus labios. El sabor de sus besos era adictivo, era mi droga personal, de la que nunca me cansaría. Su lengua y la mía se enredaban en un baile pausado y lento, pero tan intenso que había dejado de respirar, no era necesario, y necesitaba toda mi atención para disfrutar de las mil sensaciones diferentes que recorrían todo mi cuerpo.

Bella enrolló pierna libre de la cerúla que inmovilizaba su rotura, en mi cintura atrayendo más todavía su cuerpo contra el mío. Su calor atravesaba mi ropa y se colaba en mis huesos, haciendo que estuviese casi a la misma temperatura que ella. Decidí arriesgarme y deslicé una de mis manos por su cintura, llegué a sus caderas y no me detuve, acaricié su muslo hasta que la tela de su camisón dejó de cubrirlo y al tocar su piel desnuda fue como si recibiese mil descargas eléctricas que recorrieron todo mi cuerpo.

Bella se estremeció de nuevo ante el frío de mis manos en su piel, pero eso hizo que su agarré con su pierna en mi cintura fuese todavía más fuerte, sentía como las curvas de su cuerpo se amoldaban al mío, era como si cada una de ellas hubiese sido creada exactamente para encajar conmigo. Suspiré en sus labios y Bella se volvió loca. Abrazó mi torso y comenzó a besarme con fiereza. Sentía el calor de sus dedos aferrarse con fuerza a mi camiseta, como si quisiese romperla, pero no podía. Decidí echarle una mano, y en solo un segundo mi pecho estaba expuesto ante ella.

Sentir la suave tela de su ropa sobre mi piel, pero sobre todo, sentir las partes de su piel que no estaban cubiertas, hacer contacto con mi frío cuerpo era el paraíso, no creí haber disfrutado nunca de una sensación tan placentera. Me sentía al límite de mi autocontrol, sabía que solo había una fina línea que separa la cordura de la razón y en ese preciso momento yo tenía uno de mis pies en alto preparado para cruzarla.

Bella mordió mi cuello con insistencia, aunque solo se sintió como una suave caricia, pero eso me despertó. Me quedé rígido entre sus brazos. Ella lo notó y se detuvo mirándome a los ojos. Pude ver toda mi sed reflejada en esos dos pozos chocolate. Pude ver como ella deseaba eso tanto como yo, pero no era el momento. Yo no me sentía preparado… ¿qué pasaría si perdía el control y la acariciaba demasiado fuerte? ¿Y qué pasaría si mis instintos de vampiro afloraban de repente y la mordía? No podría perdonarme nunca el hacerle daño, y mucho menos si se lo hacía por ser egoísta y desear su cuerpo más de lo que debiese.

—Sé lo que estás pensando y nada de eso pasará —susurró mi ángel todavía mirando mis ojos.

—Creía que era yo el lector de mentes —dije en un murmullo.

—No es necesario leer tus pensamientos para saber que te estás atormentando de nuevo.

Suspiré y me enderecé sentándome a su lado. Bella también se sentó sobre el colchón y tuve que desviar la mirada de ella para poder concentrarme en la conversación que deberíamos estar teniendo en lugar de admirar sus labios rojos e hinchados por mis besos, o su pelo revuelto cayendo sobre sus hombros, y mucho menos sus hombros desnudos y el comienzo de sus pechos ligeramente expuestos.

—Bella podría hacerte daño —gruñí para intentar dominar al monstruo que me clamaba que la hiciese mía.

—No lo harás —susurró intentando acariciar mi rostro.

Me alejé un poco de ella evitando su contacto, si volvía a sentir la calidez de su piel contra la mía no podría dar marcha atrás.

—No puedes estar tan segura —rebatí— sólo fue un sueño Bella, nada de eso pasó en realidad.

Sentí como sus facciones se crispaban, aunque intentó disimularlo, su mente estaba cerrada, igual que desde el momento en que me metí en la cama con ella. No podía saber nada de lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza y me estaba volviendo loco al poder ver sus expresiones pero no saber el motivo exacto.

—Cada vez estoy más segura de que no fue un sueño —murmuró, pero cuando iba a contestarle continuó hablando—, Edward, no me harás daño, estoy segura. Me amas demasiado como para eso.

—Me gustaría tener la misma confianza que tú ante eso, pero no puedo.

—Edward —me llamo de nuevo tocando ahora mi rostro con ambas manos, me perdí en su tacto de nuevo y cerré mis ojos para contenerme—. Nos amamos y eso es suficiente para que esté completamente segura de que será perfecto y no me dañaras en absoluto.

Abrí mis ojos y la miré a los suyos, a esos dos pozos chocolate que borraban hasta el último trazo de mi cordura. Me debatí internamente sobre qué hacer, sería tan fácil ceder y acariciarla… sería tan fácil dejarme llevar y probar su piel… pero no. No podía hacerlo. No podía hacerle eso a mi Bella, a mi adorada Bella.

—No —susurré negando con la cabeza y alejándome una vez más de su agarré.

Me puse en pie y me apoyé en la pared junto a la puerta. Bella bufó y también se puso en pie con algo de dificultad debido a la férula y se detuvo frente a mí.

—¿A qué le tienes miedo exactamente? —dijo molesta.

—A hacerte daño —dije en un susurro.

—¡Alice! —gritó Bella.

Centré mi atención en todos los miembros de la casa y solo Alice estaba en ella, en el umbral de la puerta de la entrada preparada para irse.

 _"Eres un idiota Edward…"_ gritó en su mente.

Y después comenzó a formarse una visión demasiado explícita en su mente. Tuve que tragar de nuevo la ponzoña y luchar para controlar mis ansias de saltar sobre Bella en ese mismo momento.

—Eres una voyerista pervertida —le dije a mi hermana entre dientes.

 _"Pero en esta ocasión mi voyerismo me ha servido para abrirte los ojos, la amas Edward, no le harás daño"_

Alice se fue, sentí sus pasos alejándose entre los árboles del bosque. Ahora estábamos solos en la casa. Miré a bella y ella estaba frente a mí con una expresión suplicante. Acercó su cuerpo al mío y apoyó sus manos en la pared tras de mí haciendo ahora ella una jaula entre su cuerpo y el mío. Miré sus ojos y pude ver que ella ya había tomado la decisión, haría lo que fuese necesario para conseguir lo que quería, pero yo no podía ser tan débil y dejarme caer sin más.

—Bella… —susurré advirtiéndola cuando se acercó más a mí y comenzó a besar mi pecho todavía desnudo.

Ella no contestó, solo continuó besando mi pecho y acariciándome con su nariz. Cerré mis ojos para controlarme una vez más… Bella acabaría conmigo, no podía seguir resistiéndome si continuaba tentándome así.

—¿Qué hay de Nessie? —pregunté en un momento de lucidez.

Levantó su rostro y me miró a los ojos sonriendo.

—Acabo de tener mi periodo y no estoy en días fértiles… Edward… por favor —suplicó.

Agarré sus manos y las tomé entre las mías, haciendo que diese un paso hacia atrás para evitar que continuase besando mi pecho.

—Todos los días tienen riesgo, ¿qué ocurre si tienes un ovulo perdido? —pregunté quemando mi último cartucho.

Sonrió con superioridad y soltó sus manos de entre las mías y rodeó mi cuello con sus brazos, haciendo que jadease al contacto de sus pechos ligeramente cubiertos contra el mío.

—Tomo anticonceptivos —me susurró al oído.

—¿Qué? —grité.

—Carlisle me los recetó hace un par de meses… está tan asustado como yo con eso de cambiar el futuro y Alice me lo recomendó también. Así que no tienes excusa, Edward…

—Bella no… no puedo… entiéndeme… es… es posible que… que te haga daño —balbuceé mientras intentaba alejarme de ella.

—No lo harás —susurró de nuevo en mi oído besando después mi cuello.

Mi pecho rugió con fuerza, el monstruo amenazaba con dominarme, con tomar a Bella y hacerla mía de una vez. La cargué en brazos y a velocidad vampírica la llevé de nuevo hasta la cama y la tumbe en el colchón bajo mi cuerpo. Me miró sonriendo, la muy traviesa sabía que había ganado esta vez y se estaba regodeando de su victoria.

—Eres una de las criaturas más temibles que existen —susurré ante sus labios.

—Pero aun así me amas —contestó entre jadeos.

—Sabes que sí… y que no podría negarte nada aunque quisiera —contesté la verdad más grande de la que era consciente.

Acorté la poca distancia que nos separaba y probé de nuevo el dulce néctar de sus labios que hacía que perdiese la cordura.

Me devolvió el beso sin dudarlo ni un segundo, sus finos brazos envolvieron mi cuello atrayéndome más hacia ella, gemí en sus labios cuando volvió a rodear mi cintura con su pierna sana. Nuestros sexos se rozaron levemente y la sentí estremecerse. Era Bella, mi dulce y tierna Bella… ahora parecía completamente poseída por un espíritu lujurioso... y eso me encantaba. Estaba descubriendo una nueva faceta de su personalidad, esa que dejaba salir cuando se desinhibía completamente dejando atrás todos sus miedos y preocupaciones.

Me gustaba sentir como tomaba la iniciativa cuando son sus pequeñas manos agarró el pantalón del pijama que usaba para fingir que dormía con ella y de un solo ritón me lo bajó hasta las rodillas. No necesité más que un simple movimiento de mis piernas para hacerlo desaparecer hecho trizas.

Bella jadeaba cada vez que mis manos acariciaban su piel, y me pareció el sonido más maravilloso del mundo, incluso mejor que escuchar en sus pensamientos cuanto me amaba. Pensamientos, recordé sus pensamientos y concentré un poco mi atención en ellos… solo había una gran cama blanca rodeada de plumas… me separé de ella ligeramente y la miré a los ojos. No sólo había deseo en ellos, había amor, Bella me amaba tanto como yo a ella, y eso fue lo único que necesité para saber que lo estábamos a punto de hacer era lo correcto.

Volví a acercarme a ella y la besé con más cuidado, lentamente, empapándome de su sabor, dejando que cada una de mis terminaciones nerviosas captara su esencia. Bella intentaba acelerar el ritmo del beso, pero no la dejé, quería que ese momento fuera mágico, especial… no quería apurar nada, todo debía ser perfecto. No estábamos en Isla Esme como en su sueño, pero haría que se sintiese en el paraíso.

Estaba sobre ella, entre sus piernas, amoldando mi cuerpo perfectamente al suyo, sintiendo los latidos desbocados de su corazón en mi pecho, acompasando el ritmo de mi respiración a sus erráticos gemidos y suspiros. Mis manos se deslizaron con extrema delicadeza por sus costados, apreciando la suavidad de la seda que la cubría, apreciando también sus curvas, esas curvas en las que era tan fácil que perdiese el sentido. Bella afianzó su agarré en mi cuello en cuanto sintió como levantaba su camisón lentamente. Dejando expuesto ante mí su perfecto cuerpo, ella se aferró con más fuerza todavía, evitando que la despojase de esa prenda, que aunque era perfecta para ella, ahora mismo me estorbaba demasiado.

—Eres hermosa… déjame verte —susurré en su oído.

Soltó mi cuello y yo aproveché para quitarle el camisón por su cabeza. La visión ante mí me dejó sin respiración. Su piel pálida, casi translúcida dejaba ver alguna de sus venas por las que circulaba la sangre a una velocidad asombrosa. Sus pechos, pequeños, pero turgentes y rellenos, estaban coronados por dos pequeños y rosados pezones que me animaban a mordisquearlos y lamerlos hasta la saciedad. Su vientre plano, con un ombligo perfecto. Sus caderas levemente pronunciadas, rodeadas por unas pequeñas braguitas de encaje. Bella, sintiendo mi escrutinio, apartó la mirada y se sonrojó. Acuné su rostro entre mis manos e hice que me mirara a los ojos.

—Te amo —susurré mirándola a los ojos, ahogándome en esos pozos color chocolate.

Ella sonrió y me abrazó con fuerza, haciendo que nuestros pechos desnudos se rozasen, ambos jadeamos ante ese contacto. Era el calor del fuego que ella tenía con la frialdad de hielo que yo poseía. Polos opuestos, pero que en ese momento se estaban complementando.

Mis manos con total autonomía y guiadas por mis más secretos deseos, acariciaron sus costados, con mis pulgares rocé levemente sus pechos, Bella se estremeció y jadeó en mi oído echando su cabeza hacia atrás. Aproveché el momento para besar su cuello, besar la vena palpitante que me pedía a gritos que la mordiese pero yo en ese momento no la escuchaba, en ese momento solo quería besar y probar su cuerpo, su sangre había pasado a un segundo plano.

Me atreví un poco más y mi mano acarició su pecho por completo, Bella arqueó su espalda exponiendo todavía más su cuello hacia mí, pero no me importó, sonreí ante su piel antes de besarla y rozarla levemente con los dientes… sin llegar a hacerle daño. Su pierna se afirmó con más fuerza a mi cintura, haciendo que nuestros sexos se apretasen uno contra el otro. No pude evitar gruñir, el calor de su cuerpo se estaba colando a través de mí, mi cuerpo estaba subiendo de temperatura gradualmente y era una sensación tan extraña como placentera.

 _"Más… te amo Edward… más..."_

Repetía en su mente. Y yo me sentí dichoso de ser lo único en lo que ella pensaba en ese momento. De ser el único que la vería en ese estado, de ser el único en llevarla al límite, de ser el único en compartir con ella algo como eso. Sonreí como un estúpido al darme cuenta una vez más de cuanto me amaba, sonreí con una felicidad inmensa que casi hacía que mi corazón volviese a latir. Sonreí agradeciendo a quien quiera que fuese por poner a esta humana frágil y patosa en mitad de mi camino para que mi existencia tuviese un motivo.

Mis besos descendieron de su cuello hasta su pecho, besé y deslicé mi lengua por esa línea que dividía su pecho en dos. Bella volvió a arquear su espalda, ofreciéndome en bandeja el manjar más apetitoso del mundo. Besé su pecho con delicadeza antes de meterme su pezón en la boca. Succioné con cuidado y ella gritó, pero fue un grito de placer, que se coló en mis oídos grabándose a fuego en mi mente… quería más, necesitaba más de esos gritos. Gemí ante su piel y las vibraciones hicieron que ella gimiese también. Mi mano acunó su pecho libre, era del tamaño justo encajando perfectamente en ella.

—Edward —gimió mi nombre.

Alcé la cabeza para mirarla, tenía los labios rojos e hinchados, su pelo revuelto y sus ojos brillaban con una lujuria que nunca había visto en ella.

—Dime que necesitas, amor —susurré.

—No lo aguanto más… no me tortures…

—Dime lo que necesitas y lo tendrás —le dije mientras volvía a besar sus pechos, necesitaba probar su piel, era una droga a la que me había enganchado.

—Hazme tuya.

Sus palabras quedaron flotando en el aire, en la casa completamente silenciosa donde solo nuestras respiraciones y el rápido latir de su corazón eran lo único que rompía el silencio. Mientras continuaba besando sus pechos, deleitándome con la dulzura de su sabor y con la suavidad de su piel, mis manos fueron descendiendo por sus constados hasta sus caderas. Ella las alzó un poco haciendo que nuestros sexos se rozasen de nuevo, y yo necesité todo mi autocontrol para no apretar mis dientes y morderla… volvió a hacerlo y yo perdí el control.

Le arranqué la única prenda que la cubría, haciendo lo mismo con la mía. Ambas acabaron hechas jirones en algún lugar de la habitación. Mis labios estaban ahora en su vientre, mientras mis manos agarraban firmemente sus caderas evitando que se moviese. Y su olor, ese olor a fresias que me volvía loco, ese olor que se había intensificado mientras ella leía ese libro me golpeó con fuerza, me provocó sed, pero no la que yo esperaba, necesitaba beber de ella, pero no su sangre.

Mis labios bajaron lentamente allí donde su olor se intensificaba, ella intuyendo mi próximo movimiento se tenso y agarró mi cabello con ambas manos.

—No lo hagas Edward —suplicó.

—Solo disfruta, amor…

Besé los labios de su sexo mientras aspiraba su aroma, era intoxicante, nublaba mis sentidos, me hacía perder la razón, mis instintos humanos salieron a flote y mi erección se intensificó más si es que eso era posible. Mi lengua se deslizó lentamente por su suave piel y su sabor fue exquisito, estaba seguro que de haber probado su sangre ese sabor le ganaría con creces. No me invitaba a morder, me invitaba a hacerla mía hasta que despuntaran las primeras luces del amanecer, me pedía que la amase hasta lo imposible, y eso haría.

Dejé que mi lengua se dejase guiar por mis instintos humanos renovados, Bella soltó mi pelo y se aferró a las sábanas con ambas manos, estrujándolas y casi llegando a romperlas. Yo también aparté mis manos de ella, temiendo temer el control y hacerle daño sin querer. Bella gritaba, jadeaba y volvía a gritar llamándome y eso me encantaba, me estaba volviendo loco.

—Edward… para —me pidió entre jadeos.

La miré sin entender, parecía que le estaba gustando ¿por qué me pedía que parase?

—Quiero que… quiero que lleguemos juntos —susurró.

Sonreí y volví a posicionarme sobre ella, volvió a poner su pierna rodeando mi cintura, eso parecía ser algo común, como si con eso fuese a evitar que me alejase si llegase a arrepentirme, algo de lo que estaba seguro que no pasaría. La miré a los ojos, buscando el arrepentimiento en ellos, pero tampoco existía. Ambos deseábamos eso, ambos queríamos sentirnos plenos en los brazos del otro.

—¿Estás segura de que quieres que suceda ahora? —le pregunté.

—Solo hazlo Edward —exigió—. Te amo.

Posicioné mi miembro en su entrada, solo con rozar levemente su piel sentí la electricidad recorrer mi cuerpo, su calor me llamaba, su suavidad, la humedad… todo me pedía que continuase y yo no sería capaz de negarme a hacerlo, aunque quisiese... que no era el caso. Presioné lentamente, su cuerpo fue cediendo al mío, sus paredes estrechas se fueron abriendo solo para mí. Su calidez comenzó a envolverme y tuve que cerrar los ojos para contenerme de entrar por completo de un solo empujón. Bella se aferró con fuerza a mis hombros, y yo me aferré con fuerza al colchón evitando hacerlo con ella.

Sentí la barrera de su virginidad impidiéndome el paso, miré a Bella de nuevo a los ojos, no sé lo que esperaba ver, pero no era eso, dos gruesas lágrimas salían de ellos, aunque me miraba suplicante, temiendo que me detuviese. Haciendo uso de nuevo de todo el autocontrol que poseía alcé mi mano y acaricié su mejilla secando una de sus lágrimas, la otra la hice desaparecer con mis labios.

—Bella… si no —me calló poniendo una mano sobre mis labios.

—Hazlo Edward —suplicó de nuevo.

Con un pequeño empujón más sentí como esa fina membrana se partía y su cuerpo me daba la bienvenida en todo su esplendor. No tardé en oler su esencia todavía más intensificada… sangre, estaba oliendo su sangre. La sentí tensarse un poco mientras me miraba, seguro mis ojos se habían vuelto negros.

—Todo está bien —le aseguré.

Volvió a alzar sus caderas, como lo hizo minutos atrás, mi miembro entró en ella más todavía y yo rugí mientras un gemido abandonaba sus labios. Mi cuerpo comenzó a embestir contra el suyo con delicadeza. En cada embestida sentía como sus paredes se relajaban en tono a mí, sentía como el sudor cubría más su cuerpo y como sus gemidos aumentaban de volumen. Sus gemidos y sus jadeos… sin hablar de sus gritos, me había vuelto también adicto a ellos, todo en Bella me animaba a ir tras ella como un drogadicto.

Embestí más fuerte, alejé mis manos de ella todo lo que pude aferrándome al cabecero de la cama de hierro, lo sentí crujir ante mi agarre pero no me importó, ya compraría una cama nueva, o mil si fuese necesario. Bella arqueaba su espalda exponiendo su cuello ante mí, me tentaba a besarlo y succionarlo, pero no quise arriesgarme, enterré mi rostro al lado del suyo en la almohada. Mientras ella se aferraba a mis hombros clavando sus uñas en mi piel, aunque no conseguía atravesarla. Gemía y gritaba mi nombre en mi oído y sin saberlo estaba haciendo que me volviese loco.

Mis embestidas eran cada vez más profundas, pero no podía dejarme llevar y perder la concentración, no quería hacerle daño. Sentí como su cuerpo iba subiendo de temperatura, sus paredes se ciñeron en torno a mi miembro todavía más y sus gritos elevaron el volumen. Se aferró con más fuerza a mis hombros, me mordió el cuello para evitar gritar cuando llegó a su orgasmo y yo no necesité más para dejarme ir y derramarme por completo dentro de ella.

El placer que me embargó en ese momento fue indescriptible. Sentí como cada una de mis células vibraba en éxtasis. Sentí como la ponzoña se deslizaba por mi venas… sentí como mi piel ardía allí donde hacía contacto con la de Bella. Fue como una experiencia extra sensorial, podría hasta jurar como el alma de Bella entraba en mi cuerpo, como mi corazón comenzaba a latir casi a la misma velocidad que el suyo. Mi mandíbula se cerró con fuerza mordiendo lo primero que encontró a su paso, sentí como la tela de la almohada cedía ante la presión de mis dientes y las plumas comenzaban a volar por doquier.

Me detuve jadeando, buscando ese aire que no necesitaba, Bella estaba inmóvil bajo mi cuerpo, la miré alarmado pero me tranquilicé al verla perfectamente bien. Tenía los ojos entrecerrados y una deslumbrante sonrisa dibujada en sus rojos e hinchados labios. Me invitaban a besarla de nuevo y hacerle el amor una vez más, y otra más, y otra… pero sabía que eso no sería posible, Bella era humana y estaba agotada. Su respiración se normalizó poco a poco y sus ojos se cerraron por completo. Yo continuaba sobre ella, dentro de ella, me había negado a moverme por temor a estropear el momento, a eliminar la magia que nos envolvió minutos atrás. Me deleitaba observando su rostro, con expresión tranquila durante su sueño, Entré en su mente y solo mi rostro estaba en sus sueños, sonreí como un estúpido ante eso.

Me deslicé quitando mi miembro de su interior, su gemido de desaprobación me hizo sonreír, aunque a mí tampoco me gusto la sensación de salir de ella, quería quedarme ahí para siempre. Me coloqué a su lado en la cama y atraje su cuerpo hacia el mío, apoyó la cabeza en mi pecho y suspiró complacida. Nos cubrí a ambos con las mantas y la observé mientras dormía, nunca me cansaría de hacer eso.

Me pasé la noche observando su sueño, acariciando su cabello y besando sus mejillas. Ella sonreía ante mis besos y buscaba mis caricias incluso mientras dormía. La noche anterior me había demostrado muchas cosas. Bella era mi alma gemela, la persona perfecta que hacía que mi mundo girara siempre hacia la misma dirección. Era el ancla que me sujetaba a mi yo humano, a ese que perdí hace tiempo pero que continuaba oculto en mi interior. Y físicamente también era la pieza que me complementaba. Mientras hacíamos el amor pude comprobar que su cuerpo era una extensión del mío, y así pasaba también con ella. Ambos éramos la parte de un todo, nada tendría sentido sin el otro.

.

Bella POV

Me desperté con unas suaves y frías caricias en mi espalda, estaba algo desorientada cuando abrí los ojos y me vi en la habitación de Edward. Era la segunda noche que pasaba en la mansión de los Cullen y todavía no había asimilado que esa sería mi residencia los próximos días. Intenté moverme un poco pero mis músculos estaban entumecidos y algo adoloridos. Estaba tumbada boca abajo mirando hacia el lado contrario donde sabía que estaba Edward. a mi alrededor todo era un mar de plumas blancas que inevitablemente me recordó a Isla Esme. Comencé a sentir suaves besos en mi hombro desnudo, mientras sus manos se deslizaban por mi espalda repartiendo mil sensaciones diferentes por mi espina dorsal.

—Buenos días mi amor —susurró en mi oído antes de volver a depositar besos por mi cuello y por mi espalda.

Sonreí… estaba feliz, era imposible no sonreír.

—Ahora eres mía Bella… solo mía… y un día serás también mi mujer —volvió a susurrar sobre la piel sensible de mi espalda.

Sus manos bajaron por mis caderas y comenzó a acariciar mis mulsos, aunque sus labios no habían abandonado mi espalda.

—Eres mía… mía… —continuaba susurrando.

Y esa posesividad, el que él me clamara como suya me gustaba, me excitaba. Los recuerdos de lo ocurrido la noche anterior asaltaron mi mente y me estremecí cuando una de sus manos se deslizó por la cara interior de mi muslo. Abrí mis ojos por completo y me giré para mirar a Edward… solo me encontré una montaña de plumas blancas envolviéndolo todo. Sonreí ampliamente, las plumas tenían una parte importante en mi sueño y también en mi vida real… el rostro de Edward apareció ante mí sonriendo también. Me acercó a su pecho y yo me apoyé en él sin apartar mis ojos de los suyos.

—Te amo… —fue lo único que pude pronunciar.

Edward me besó mientras su manos se deslizaban por mi espalda y bajaron hasta mi trasero apretándome contra él… pero el momento se estropeó cuando mi estómago decidió rugir pidiendo alimento. Gemí frustrada, enfadada con mis necesidades humanas por ser tan débil. Edward se rió bajito y se puso en pie con un ágil y rápido movimiento. Lo miré con desaprobación, pero todo rastro de molestia desapareció cuando tuve un primer plano de su trasero completamente desnudo ante mí. Pero la alegría duró más bien poco, en seguida se cubrió con un pantalón y se giró sonriendo con arrogancia.

—Ahora vuelvo —susurró contra mis labios antes de besarme.

—¡Espera! —grité mientras lo veía desaparecer por la puerta.

Agudicé mi oído y solo escuché las risas atronadoras de Emmett… ¡oh dios! ¡Emmett! ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Estaba segura de que sería el blanco de sus bromas por una buena temporada…si no era un siglo. Tragué en seco y Edward apareció de nuevo en la habitación con una bandeja llena de alimentos. La puso sobre mis rodillas y luego puso una de sus camisas sobre mis hombros. Metí los brazos por ella, dejándome envolver por ese olor a Edward que me volvía loca. Comí en silencio, bajo la atenta mirada de mi vampiro preferido.

—¿Quieres un poco? —pregunté sonriendo.

Enarcó una ceja y me miró sonriendo.

—Sabes que no como —susurró divertido.

—No hablaba de la comida —intenté decir con voz seductora mientras hacía que su camisa se deslizase por uno de mis hombros.

Edward apretó su mandíbula con fuerza y me gruñó.

—No me tientes Bella… —dijo con voz dura.

—¿Qué pasa si te tiento? ¿Volverás a caer? —pregunté.

Su expresión se suavizó y colocó un mechón de mi pelo tras mi oreja, llevándose como no, un par de plumas entre sus dedos.

—Puedes estar segura de que caeré… las veces que tú quieras —confesó mirándome con intensidad.

Un calor casi imposible se formó en la zona de mi bajo vientre y me estremecí.

—Ahora come… necesitas recuperar fuerzas para poder tener más resistencia —dijo con su sonrisa torcida.

28


	25. Chapter 25

**Capítulo 25 — Todo por un cumpleaños.**

Bella POV

Después del desayuno Edward se fue para darme privacidad, como si no me hubiese visto desnuda ya… pero en parte esa decisión me beneficiaba, por mis recuerdos en isla Esme después de nuestra primera vez mi cuerpo estaba lleno de marcas. Tuve especial cuidado de no mostrarle mucho mi cuerpo a Edward esa mañana, todavía no había podido inspeccionarme a fondo buscando algún cardenal con la forma de sus dedos. Entré en el baño envuelta todavía en la sábana, descubrí mi cuerpo y me miré minuciosamente en el espejo. Mis labios estaban rojos e hinchados, pero todo estaba en orden, exceptuando un par de marcas rojas en mis caderas… mirándolas de cerca pude apreciar la forma de los dedos de Edward… sonreí, era un pequeño precio a pagar por pasar la mejor noche de mi vida… mucho mejor de lo que fue en Isla Esme la primera vez.

Después de una ducha rápida, Alice estaba parada en la puerta del baño con un conjunto de ropa en sus manos, a regañadientes me lo puse, aunque después tuve que admitir que unos jeans y una camiseta ajustada de algodón tampoco eran tan mala elección. Me ayudó a bajar al primer piso y me sentó en el gran sofá blanco de la sala, donde me esperaba Edward sonriendo y con los brazos abiertos. Me acurruqué en su regazo y dejé descansar mi cabeza en su hombro mientras él acariciaba mi pelo.

Después de esa noche juntos estábamos más unidos, es algo muy tópico, pero algo en nuestra relación había cambiado, estábamos más comprometidos en uno con el otro, los sentimientos estaban a flor de piel, algo que se notaba en el rostro de Edward, estaba radiante, sus ojos brillaban y su sonrisa era enorme. Así como Jasper, que seguro que contagiado por nuestro buen humor estaba también muy feliz persiguiendo a Alice allí por donde fuese.

No había rastro de Emmett, algo que agradecí, me hubiera resultado bastante molesto mirarle a la cara después de todo lo que había pasado, porque estaba segura de que él lo sabía todo, y no desaprovecharía una oportunidad como esa para hacerme enrojecer y avergonzarme.

Estuvimos un rato viendo una película en la televisión, Alice ojeaba unas páginas web en su ordenador portátil sentada en la alfombra entre las piernas de Jasper. Rose leía un libro recostada en un diván, Esme y Carlisle estaban en el jardín, hablando mientras paseaban a paso humano tomados de las manos y Edward y yo estábamos abrazados sobre el sofá, simplemente disfrutando de la compañía del otro.

Inevitablemente me quedé dormida entre sus brazos, mis ojos se fueron cerrando lentamente hasta que perdí totalmente el contacto con todo lo que me rodeaba. Antes de perder totalmente la consciencia pude sentir la risita de Edward y como acariciaba mi pelo con ternura antes de dejar suaves besos en mi frente. Y sin más dejé de estar en el salón de los Cullen entre los brazos de Edward para sumirme por completo en el mundo de los sueños.

 _"Los brazos de Edward dejaron de sujetarme para ser sustituidos por otros de menor tamaño, miré a la persona que me sostenía ahora y era Alice, podía leer preocupación y miedo en sus ojos, la angustia que sentía en ese momento. Un gemido lastimero rompió el silencio que nos rodeaba, busqué con la mirada el origen de ese sonido para quedarme completamente paralizada ante la imagen que había ante mí. Edward estaba tendido en el suelo, retorciéndose de dolor, sin soltar ni un solo grito, sin demostrar más que con sus movimientos todo el dolor que estaba sufriendo._

 _Esa imagen ya la había visto una vez, busqué la causa de dolor para encontrarme con los fieros ojos rojos de Jane, la miré con odio, intentando enviarle con mi mirada el mismo dolor que ella estaba infringiendo en Edward. Intenté soltar mis manos para abalanzarme sobre ella, al mirar mis manos entre las de Alice vi que nuestra piel era del mismo color... ya estaba convertida… ya era una Cullen más, sonreí y de un rápido movimiento me deshice del agarre de Alice caminando a grandes zancadas hacia Jane, intentado llegar a ella para que dejase de hacerle daño a Edward._

 _Estaba solo a un paso, no tenía más que alzar mi mano para sostener su cuello entre mis dedos y arrancarlo del resto de su cuerpo, cuando otros brazos me sostuvieron con fuerza de las muñecas, miré para decirle a Alice que me soltara pero me encontré con el rostro de Demetri a pocos centímetros del mío. Grité frustrada y segundos después oí la estruendosa risa de Aro retumbando en las paredes de piedra… miré a mi alrededor y estábamos en Volterra, ante los tres tronos de los Vulturis. Donde Cayo y Aro sonreían sentados en sus tronos. No me pasó desapercibida la ausencia de Marco, pero lo achaqué a que su humor siempre pésimo no le dejaba disfrutar de las mismas barbaridades de que sus "hermanos"._

 _Escuché un grito de Alice, ahora estaba paralizada, agudicé mi vista y me vi rodeada de aquella espesa neblina que tan bien conocía… Alec. Lo busqué frenéticamente para encontrarlo tras el trono de Aro sonriendo con suficiencia. La ira invadió mi cuerpo, comencé a verlo todo rojo, en mis oídos solo resonaban las excéntricas risas de Cayo y una frase que Aro no dejaba de repetir._

 _"Ella es mía, nunca la recuperarás"_

 _Un grito desgarrador abandonó mi garganta, mis manos fueron liberadas de su agarre y avancé hasta el centro de la sala mientras sentía como mi escudo se expandía rápidamente atrapando en él a Edward y Alice, ambos parpadearon perplejos y me miraron agradeciéndome. Las risas de Aro y Cayo volvieron a oírse haciendo eco en la gran estancia. Edward y Alice se pusieron cada uno a un lado de mi cuerpo, en posición defensiva._

— _Un espectáculo muy entretenido —dijo Aro mientras aplaudía con desgana y una sonrisa maliciosa se extendía por sus labios._

 _Y estallé, mi escudo comenzó a contraerse, acercando más a mí a Edward y a Alice, mi escudo comenzó a hacerse visible, los haces de luz sobre las cabezas de mis acompañantes de hicieron cada vez más nítidos hasta brillar tanto que casi cegaban. Otro grito abandonó mi labios, pero más fuerte y desgarrador que el anterior, sentí arder mi garganta por la ponzoña que se estaba cumulando en ella, y mi escudo explotó con una brillante luz que dejó todo completamente blanco, donde solo estábamos los tres. Caí al suelo de rodillas y los fuertes brazos de Edward me rodearon mientras oía como su voz me llamaba frenéticamente. Pero dejé de oírle a él. En mi cabeza solo estaba esa voz, la voz de mi pequeña Nessie._

 _"Mamá, ayúdame" repetía una y otra vez."_

Desperté sobresaltada entre los brazos de Edward, que me miraba atónito y con el rostro contraído. Mis nervios afloraron en ese momento, recordando uno a uno los acontecimientos de mi sueño, mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar y convulsionarse a causa del pánico que se apoderaba de mí segundo a segundo.

—¡Jasper! —oí que gritaba alguien.

No tardé en sentir su mano en mi hombro, la tranquilidad que me embargaba poco a poco y que me sumía en una leve penumbra… atontándome, evitándome casi pensar con claridad. Después de un tiempo que me parecieron horas, su mano dejó mi hombro y poco a poco fui volviendo a la realidad. Seguía en el sofá, en el regazo de Edward y rodeada por sus brazos, toda la familia estaba allí, mirándonos con nerviosismo, hasta Emmett, que había regresado de no sé donde, estaba más serio de lo habitual. Edward les susurraba a todos algo demasiado bajo para que mis atrofiados oídos humanos fuesen capaces de captar ni una sola palabra. Solo el ceño fruncido en la frente e Carlisle, y la preocupación reflejada en sus ojos me indicaba que no estaba siendo nada bueno.

—Bella… ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Edward después de unos minutos.

Asentí y lo miré a los ojos… más preocupación.

—Solo ha sido un mal sueño… —susurré.

Sus brazos se ciñeron más en tono a mí y me sentí segura entre ellos.

—¿Cuándo has estado en Volterra y por qué? —preguntó de repente.

—¿He hablado mientras dormía? —pregunté.

—Un poco… pero lo he visto todo… contesta mis preguntas por favor —casi suplicó.

Me enderecé y bajé de su regazo sentándome a su lado, tomando una de sus manos entre las mías para darme fuerza. Había llegado la hora de contarle todo, absolutamente todo. Miré a Alice y con un movimiento de cabeza le señalé a Jasper, en seguida captó mi mensaje y se sentó junto a él rodeándolo con sus pequeños brazos. Se sentiría culpable en cuanto supiese todo, y solo Alice podría ayudarlo a no perder el control.

—¿Por dónde empiezo? —pregunté casi para mí misma.

Sentí la mano de Esme acariciando mi mejilla, mirándome con ternura, transmitiéndome esa tranquilidad que necesitaba.

—¿Qué tal por el principio, cariño? —preguntó en un susurro.

Asentí y carraspeé para aclarar mi garganta, aferré mis manos más entorno a la de Edward para infundirme valor y respiré hondo.

—Por mi cumpleaños número dieciocho Alice me preparó una fiesta —comencé con un hilo de voz, vi una ligera sonrisa curvando los labios de casi todos, una fiesta y Alice eran sinónimo de buenas cosas… excepto en esa ocasión—. Fue algo muy tranquilo, solo nosotros estábamos allí, había regalos y un pastel enorme —sonreí amargamente al recordarlo todo—. Cuando iba a abrir uno de los regalos mi torpeza natural hizo de las suyas y me corté un poco con el papel y… —se me cortó la voz.

—Y Jasper intentó atacarla —dijo Rosalie.

Todos se quedaron en silencio y sentí como Edward se envaraba a mi lado, aferré su mano con más fuerza y respiré hondo de nuevo.

—No pasó nada… Edward pudo evitarlo a tiempo, de ese día solo quedo una hermosa cicatriz en mi brazo —dije con una sonrisa triste.

Sentí como todos volvían a respirar, y la mirada de súplica y arrepentimiento por parte de Jasper, le sonreí y negué con la cabeza restándole importancia… después de todo… era algo que podía llegar a evitarse. Edward seguía tenso, con sus brazos rodeándome y su mirada clavada en su hermano.

—Edward… —lo llamé, él me miró y su expresión se suavizó— no pasó nada… solo fue un susto.

Se tranquilizó un poco, pero su agarré seguía siendo fuerte a mi alrededor.

—Después de eso… —continué— os fuisteis— todos me miraron atónitos, menos Alice y Rosalie, que ya conocían parte de la historia—. Edward pensó que después de ese incidente lo mejor para mí sería que os alejarais y me permitierais vivir una vida humana normal… sin monstruos de por medio.

—¿Todos le hicimos caso? —preguntó Emmett sorprendido.

—Sí… —dije sonriendo— es Edward… después de todo, hasta ese momento nunca os había pedido nada.

Todos suspiraron y Carlisle me miró fijamente.

—¿Qué tiene que ver eso con que hayas ido a Italia? —preguntó confundido.

—Todo eso pasó después del ataque de James… cuando Victoria quería vengarse de Edward por matarlo. Él se fue siguiendo su rastro, cosa que ella dedujo y lo despistó haciéndolo viajar hasta Brasil mientras ella se quedaba en Seattle. Durante ese tiempo yo caí en una depresión —Edward volvió a tensarse y yo dibujé círculos con uno de mis dedos sobre su mano para intentar tranquilizarlo—. Hasta que conocí a Jacob Black y comencé a salir de ella poco a poco, aunque nunca del todo, siempre sentí que me faltaba algo.

Me quedé en silencio unos segundos, rememorando en mi mente las tardes con Jake en su garaje reparando las motos, bebiendo soda caliente…

—Jake se convirtió en licántropo poco después y él y el resto de la manada se encargaron de protegerme de los continuos ataques de Victoria. Nunca llegó a mí gracias a ellos.

—Malditos chuchos... —oí como murmuraba Emmett.

—Yo en aquel entonces comencé a hacer cosas un poco… diferentes —dije algo avergonzada temiéndome la reacción de Edward.

—¿Qué cosas? —preguntó Esme preocupada.

—Nada importante… montar en moto, enfrentarme a Laurent yo sola, saltar acantilados… —murmuré en un susurro.

—¿Montar en moto? —preguntó Rosalie con una sonrisa.

—¿Enfrentarte a Laurent? —preguntó ahora Emmett sorprendido.

—¿Saltar acantilados? —preguntó después Edward en un gruñido.

—¿Por qué hacías todo eso? —preguntó maternalmente Esme, pero con un deje de reproche.

Suspiré y me removí entre los brazos de Edward, sujetando con más fuerza su mano… me avergonzaba reconocer eso delante de todos, pero era algo que tenía que hacer para explicar un poco las cosas y que me entendiesen.

—Me di cuenta de que… cuando hacía algo estúpido y temerario… recordaba a Edward con más intensidad. Estaba deprimida y sentía que su presencia me había abandonado, estaba aferrada a sus recuerdos, no quería irme de Forks para asegurarme a mí misma que todo había sido real, que todos erais reales. Pero con el paso del tiempo veía que no regresabais, que no había llamadas ni ninguna señal que me indicase que estaríais de vuelta pronto, así que necesitaba un subidón de adrenalina para oír la voz de Edward dentro de mi cabeza y sentirme un poco más cerca de él.

Edward apretó mi mano entre la suya, recordándome que estaba ahí, que nunca se iría.

—Alice me vio saltar el acantilado —continué con un susurro—. Jake estaba cerca y me sacó del agua impidiendo que me ahogara o que Victoria me atrapase. Al estar él a mi lado, Alice no vio como salía, solo me vio saltar. Se asustó y viajó a Forks para mi supuesto entierro.

Todos volvían a contener la respiración ahora.

—Rose llamó a Edward y le dijo que yo había muerto, que ya podía dejar de buscar a Victoria y volver con ellos. Eso todo antes de que Alice comprobase que yo realmente estaba bien —sentí como Edward soltaba el aire que estaba conteniendo—. Pero Edward se volvió loco y decidió irse a Italia a hablar con los Vulturis…

Esme se tapó la boca con ambas manos, suponiendo el motivo por el que Edward haría ese viaje.

—Alice lo vio y las dos volamos hasta allí para evitar que hiciese una estupidez. Pero ellos nos encontraron y para evitar que me matasen, Alice le prometió a Aro que me convertiría en vampiro muy pronto. Por eso fui a Italia… por eso soñé eso.

—Pero… —habló Edward por primera vez desde que comencé mi relato— en tu sueño de hace un rato, tú ya eras uno de los nuestros, ya estabas convertida.

—Sí… —confirmé— eso es extraño, no recuerdo haber ido a Italia después de ser vampiro. Supongo que ha sido cosa de mi subconsciente. Ya sabes que mi cabeza no funciona muy bien —sonreí restándole importancia.

—¿Y qué era eso? —preguntó— Lo que había a nuestro alrededor, esa luz que salía de mi cabeza y de la Alice.

Respiré hondo de nuevo.

—En mi sueño nunca pudiste leerme y cuando me convertiste tampoco pudiste… en una visita de Eleazar —no quise explicar el motivo de ese visita— dedujo que tenía un don, una especie de escudo que no dejaba que nadie accediese a mi mente, ni Aro, ni Jane, ni Alec… ni tú mismo.

—¡Eso no es justo! —se quejó Emmett de repente— Hasta la enana esta va a tener un don y solo tengo que conformarme con mis músculos…

—Tranquilo osito… tu don en más sutil —susurró Rosalie en su oído.

Edward arrugó la nariz y puso cara de asco… supongo que los pensamientos de Emmett y Rosalie en ese momento no eran aptos para menores.

—Una vez convertida y con ayuda de Kate conseguí expandirlo y proteger también a personas que estuviesen a mi alrededor.

—Pero Bella... —dijo Rosalie dirigiéndose a mí— Edward ahora sabe lo que piensas y Aro pudo leerte en tu casa…

—Lo sé… es como si mi don estuviese debilitado… es muy extraño. O quizás mi sueño era demasiado fantasioso, no sé…

—Eso es… asombroso —susurró Carlisle—. Bella, tienes que hablarme más sobre eso. Es… un don que ya se manifestaba siendo humana… asombroso sin duda —murmuraba para sí mismo—. Y… —titubeó— teniendo en cuenta que Edward lee mentes, y que tú tenías un escudo que no permitía que nadie lo atravesase… ¿Nessie tendrá algún don?

Asentí mientras sonreía.

—Nessie será maravillosa, ella podrá comunicarse desde el momento en que nazca, aun sin decir ni una sola palabra —contesté sonriendo.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó Rosalie.

—Será capaz de transmitir sus pensamientos a través del tacto, lo contrario a lo que hace Aro, pero con la excepción de que a ella no se le resistirá ninguna mente, será capaz de atravesar cualquier escudo, incluso el mío.

La sonrisa de Carlisle era deslumbrante, su vena de doctor e investigador acababa de salir a flote, podía ver como disfrutaba con esos nuevos descubrimientos.

—Tengo que hablar con Eleazar… todo esto es demasiado extraordinario para mantenerme quieto, tengo que seguir investigando —dijo poniéndose en pie y saliendo hacia su despacho.

Poco a poco el resto de los presentes fue abandonando la sala y dejándonos solos a Edward y a mí… él me abrazó con fuerza, pegándome a su pecho todo lo que podía, demostrándome sin palabras todo lo que me quería. Se apartó un poco de mí y me miró a los ojos, intensamente.

—Te lo he prometido una vez, pero voy a volver a hacerlo… —susurró—. Nunca, óyeme bien, NUNCA voy a alejarme de ti. Pase lo que pase, estaré siempre a tu lado... mi Bella.

Se acercó lentamente y posó sus labios sobre los míos. Demostrándome que sus palabras eran más que sinceras.


	26. Chapter 26

**Capítulo 26 — Berlín**

Bella POV

Los días pasaron lentamente, Edward pasaba el mayor tiempo posible a mi lado. Cada noche me teníamos una sesión de besos y caricias intensas, pero nunca quiso llegar a más por las dos insignificantes marcas que aparecieron en mis caderas. Tenía que pensar en algo que lo hiciese cambiar de idea, nos amábamos, había sido el mejor momento de mi vida hasta ese día y me gustaría volver a repetirlo. La sensación de su piel fría contra la mía, sus caricias, sus besos…

No me había costado mucho convencer a Alice para que me ayudase, opinaba que Edward necesitaba un poco de sexo para ser más feliz. Liberarse sienta bien a todo el mundo, pero aunque sabía que eso en parte era verdad, me dolía pensar que Edward nunca se liberaría del todo conmigo hasta que fuese vampiro como él, siempre estaría prestando excesivo cuidado para que no me dañase.

Las cosas con Emmett fueron empeorando, cada vez que hablaba con mi padre por teléfono hacía comentarios obscenos, ganándose zapes de parte de Rose y Edward y miradas envenenadas de la mía, ya que mis golpes para él no serían más que suaves caricias. Pero un día fue excesivamente vergonzoso, era una tarde de sábado creo recordar, habían planeado salir de caza, pero un cielo despejado les había arruinado la fiesta, tal y como Emmett mascullaba entre dientes por las esquinas, estaba aburrido y decidió avergonzar a la pobre de Bella, ya que no tenía nada mejor que hacer.

Charlie me había llamado por teléfono, volvería dos días después y estaba comentando como le iban las cosas por Seattle. Estaba recostada en el sofá de sala con mi cabeza apoyada en el regazo de Edward, mientras él jugaba con mi pelo. Emmett apareció de repente y se puso a decir cosas incoherentes, ganándose más de una mirada envenenada por mi parte y gruñidos por la de Edward.

—Emmett, ¿te quieres callar? —le pedí exasperada.

Él solo continuó mascullando entre dientes con el ceño fruncido.

—Sí papá, me están cuidando muy bien, no tienes que preocuparte —intenté tranquilizar a Charlie por millonésima vez en esa conversación.

Sin más una enorme sonrisa cruzó el rostro de Emmett, Edward se envaró y comenzó a sisear entre dientes palabras que mis oídos no podían captar. Yo me eché a temblar, Emmett me daba miedo, bueno, realmente sus bromas me daban miedo. Después de unos segundos en los que Edward le dijo algo, Emmett se cruzó de brazos y miró hacia otro lado mostrándose abiertamente ofendido en un gesto infantil, pero de todos es sabido que es como un niño grande. Cuando ya me estaba despidiendo de Charlie, intentando tranquilizarlo una vez más, Emmett se puso en pie y se colocó tras el sofá donde estábamos Edward y yo.

—¡Edward! —gritó— ¡Deja de mirar los pechos de Bella que los vas a gastar!

Yo me quedé paralizada y completamente blanca. El cuerpo de Edward desapareció antes de que mis ojos pudiesen captarlo y al volver mi mirada para matar a Emmett con ella vi que él tampoco estaba. Colgué el teléfono antes de que mi padre pudiese contestar nada y hundí mi cabeza en un cojín que había a mi lado ahogando un grito contra él totalmente frustrada.

Unos minutos después Edward cruzó la puerta del jardín con una mirada furibunda, que se suavizó en cuanto me vio, pero continuaba siendo un tanto turbia para cuando Emmett también cruzó la puerta sobándose la cabeza con gesto arrepentido. Se sentaron uno a cada lado de mi cuerpo, Edward pasó su brazo por mis hombros en un gesto protector y me atrajo hacia él, Emmett solo dejó la mirada clavada en el suelo aparentemente avergonzado.

—Lo siento Bella —susurró tan bajo que casi no pude oírlo.

Bufé y no me creí ni una sola de sus palabras… sabía que en cualquier otro momento aprovecharía para volver a avergonzarme, o lo que es lo mismo en esta ocasión, buscarme problemas con Charlie.

—Esta no pienso olvidarla, Emmett… —mascullé entre dientes.

—Bella —dijo mirándome con ojitos tiernos— sabes lo impulsivo que soy… lo he hecho sin pensar.

Volví a bufar y desvié la mirada hacia Rosalie, que se estaba aguantando una carcajada.

—Algún día me las vas a pagar… —mascullé entre dientes— voy a patear tu trasero, voy retorcer tus pezones hasta arrancártelos…

Edward comenzó a temblar a mi lado, tardé muy poco en darme cuenta de que era a causa de su risa, probablemente estaría viendo en mi mente como la imagen que estaba creando de mi venganza hacia Emmett.

—Sabes que tus amenazas no me dan miedo —dijo Emmett sonriendo con suspicacia—, tus bracitos no podrán hacerme mucho daño.

—Emmett —lo llamé con voz dulce— un día seré como tú… y durante aproximadamente un año, tendré más fuerza que tú, así que intenta mantener tus bromas alejadas de mí si no quieres que te las devuelva todas una a una.

Emmett me miró con los ojos y la boca muy abiertos.

—Sa… sabes que eres mi hermana favorita… ¿cierto? —balbuceó.

Yo simplemente negué con la cabeza y centré mi atención en otra cosa.

.

Los días continuaron pasando, Charlie había vuelto y yo por lo tanto dejé de dormir en casa de los Cullen. Aunque Edward seguía "durmiendo" a mi lado cada noche. Solo cuando salía de caza era cuando dormía sola, esas noches en la que la pesadilla de Volterra se hacía más recurrente. Me despertaba cubierta de sudor frío y completamente asustada… no quería volver a ver a Aro, pero sobre todo no quería a Aro cerca de mi hija.

Charlie entraba apresuradamente en mi habitación en cuanto me oía gritar, y aunque se notaba que quería abrazarme para tranquilizarme un poco, nunca lo hacía, sabía que era por vergüenza, las demostraciones de cariño nunca fueron lo suyo. Así que nunca me molestó. Lo entendía porque en cierto modo yo era igual que él.

Pocos días después del regreso de Charlie volví al instituto, no había perdido ninguna de mis clases por qué Edward me traía la tarea a diario y también me daba clases particulares en lo que necesitaba, clases que siempre acababan con una ardiente sesión de besos sobre mi cama. Si todas mis clases acabasen así estaría dispuesta a sacarme una cátedra, un doctorado o lo que fuese necesario solo por tener los labios de Edward sobre los míos.

La vuelta a mi rutina fue tranquila, nadie en el instituto me preguntó que me había pasado, por lo visto mi Chevy estuvo visible unos cuantos días antes de que un grúa se dignara a quitarla de la entrada del camino hacia la mansión Cullen, así que todo el mundo sabía lo que había pasado y sus preguntas de cortesía se limitaban a un simple "¿Cómo te encuentras?"

Los profesores se sorprendieron cuando mi ritmo en las clases no había caído, todo lo contrario, mi nota media había subido notablemente, todo gracias a Edward. La parte buena de todo eso es que me podía librar de la clase de gimnasia, o mejor explicado, libraba a los demás estudiantes de ser seriamente dañados físicamente por mi culpa, así que el entrenador Clapp me dejaba pasarme las clases sentada en las gradas del gimnasio mientras leía algún libro…

El tiempo continuaba pasando, yo llevaba ya un mes con la maldita férula en mi pierna, Carlisle me hacía pruebas semanalmente para comprobar cómo curaba, pero por lo visto no lo hacía demasiado rápido porque todavía tenía esa maldita cosa impidiendo que me moviese con total libertad. Alice veía cada mañana a ayudarme en la ducha, pero sobre todo a exigirme que me pusiese la ropa que a ella le apetecía, por suerte y gracias a la férula no me obligaba a ponerme tacones… gracias al cielo.

Un día me descubrí a mi misma parada en el pasillo del instituto frente al tablón de anuncios, mirando fijamente el cartel que anunciaba el baile de fin de curso. Por mi mente pasaban los acontecimientos que había vivido en mi sueño, la tarde de torturas con Alice y Esme, el viaje con Edward en su flamante volvo, el chasco que se llevó Tyler cuando no pudo ir conmigo, nuestro baile en el centro de la pista, la visita de Jacob, nuestra charla sobre lo que pensaba Billy sobre mi novio… mis labios se curvaron casi inconscientemente en una sonrisa, aunque odiaba los bailes, y me aterraba bailar, ese día no me lo pasé tan al después de todo, estaba con Edward y eso era sinónimo de alegría, estuviese donde estuviese.

Unas manos se ciñeron a mi cintura y noté algo duro y frío apoyándose en mi espalda, sonreí más ampliamente mientras el ese olor característico de Edward inundaba mis fosas nasales. Me abrazó, apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro y se quedó mirando fijamente el cartel del baile que era centro de mi atención en ese momento.

—¿Quieres ir conmigo? —preguntó en un susurro cerca de mi oído.

—Todavía no lo tengo muy claro —contesté simplemente.

Y era verdad, gracias a mi sueño sabía lo que supuestamente iba a pasar, me ayudaba a evitar cierto tipo de situaciones, pero también me ayudaba a disfrutar el doble de momentos especiales, inolvidables. Y eliminando el hecho de que tendría que bailar frente a todo el instituto, pasar una noche en los brazos de Edward no era tan malo, pero solo con pensar en ser el conejillo de indias de Alice y Esme una vez más me daban escalofríos.

—¿Quieres saber mi opinión? —volvió a preguntarme.

Me giré entre sus brazos y lo miré a los ojos.

—Soy todo oídos… —susurré.

—He visto lo que ha pasado por tu cabecita hace unos minutos… y me encantaría vivirlo —dijo con una sonrisa.

Lo pensé durante unos segundos… la expectativa de pasar la noche en los brazos de Edward era realmente maravillosa, pero pesaba más el vestido de gala, los zapatos de tacón y el bailar…

—No creo que pueda… me voy a morir de vergüenza —dije bajando la mirada y sonrojándome.

Edward suspiró y me pegó contra su pecho, besó mi frente y envolvió mi espalda con sus largos brazos.

—¿Recuerdas el día que fuimos a nuestro prado? —preguntó de repente.

Yo me alejé un poco de él para poder mirarlo y asentí con la cabeza.

—Ese día me prometiste una cosa, y me gustaría que la cumplieras —volvió a decir.

Yo lo miré con el ceño fruncido, mientras mi mente trabaja a doscientos por hora intentando adivinar de qué promesa estaba hablando. Suspiró pesadamente al ver que mis neuronas no estaban lo suficiente despiertas para saber exactamente a qué se refería.

—Yo te dije que me sentía mal porque no recordaba lo mismo que tú —explicó con voz suave— y tú, me prometiste que crearíamos nuevos recuerdos…

Me quedé inmóvil entre sus brazos… claro que lo recordaba… pero cuando hablaba de nuevos recuerdos, no me refería explícitamente a bailar con zapatos de tacón convertidos en armas mortales.

—Edward… yo… no creo que pueda… ¡no sé bailar! —me quejé.

Volvió a suspirar y clavó todo el poder de su mirada en mis ojos, los suyos, convertidos de repente en caramelo líquido, parecían titilar bajo la luz de los fluorescentes que iluminaban el pasillo del instituto. Sentí como mis defensas eran derribadas una a una y quedaba totalmente vulnerable ante él.

—Compláceme —susurró golpeando mi rostro con su aliento.

Él sabía cómo hacerme caer, sabía exactamente que era totalmente maleable cuando utilizaba todas sus armas sobre mí y lo utilizaba para su beneficio cuando lo creía necesario. Pero lo peor de todo es que no podía enfadarme con él, en cuanto lo intentaba otra de sus miradas o uno de sus besos me aturdía de tal modo que me olvidaba hasta de mi propio nombre.

Olvidé respirar y mi cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas, la dejé caer sobre el hombro de Edward mientras él se reía de mí, le di un golpe en el pecho que para él seguro fue una simple caricia o un intento de hacerle cosquillas.

—¿Irás conmigo al baile? —volvió a preguntar.

—Está bien… —musité.

Sentí como sus brazos se cernían más entorno a mi espalda y sentí como me alzaba un poco del suelo. Alcé la cabeza para mirar sus ojos, y me encontré con una radiante sonrisa. Se acercó lentamente a mí hasta que sus labios rozaron los míos, yo enredé mis brazos en su cuello y me aferré a él evitando que se alejase… necesitaba un beso de verdad, esos que hacían que mi corazón palpitase tan fuerte que amenazase con estallar de un momento a otro.

Y Edward no me defraudó, deslizó sus labios sobre los míos mientras sentía como mis músculos se relajaban hasta estar casi flácidos. Y cuando su lengua se introdujo en mi boca creí que saldría volando, el sinfín de sensaciones que recorrían mi cuerpo me hacían perder todo contacto con el mundo que nos rodeaba, y no fui consciente de la mirada desdeñosa de Mike y Jessica que nos miraban desde el otro lado del pasillo, algo que me dijo Alice un rato después y de lo que me sentí totalmente orgullosa.

Mientras caminábamos lentamente hacia el Volvo después de otro día de clases, por mi cabeza no dejaban de pasar los acontecimientos de aquella noche que pasé entre los brazos de Edward. Aquel beso en mitad del pasillo había despertado en mí aquel deseo ferviente de que me tocase y me hiciese suya una vez más. Así que puse en marcha el plan que Alice me había recomendado un par de días antes.

Intenté rememorar detalle a detalle cada caricia y cada beso, Edward estaba inusualmente callado a mi lado, ni siquiera contestó cuando Emmett bromeó con él sobre que Mike quería levantarle a la chica. Sonreí abiertamente sabiendo el motivo por el que Edward estaba tan despistado, a fin de cuentas que pudiese leer mi mente sería más divertido de lo que creí nunca.

—¿Puedes dejar de hacer eso? —preguntó entre dientes una vez dentro del volvo.

—¿El qué? —pregunté parpadeando un par de veces inocentemente.

Suspiró y se pellizcó el puente de la nariz con dos dedos. Después me miró fijamente y se pasó la mano por el pelo con nerviosismo.

—¡Al diablo! —casi gritó mientras ponía el coche en marcha y pisaba el acelerador hasta el fondo.

—¿A dónde vamos? —le pregunté después de unos minutos cuando no conocía el camino por el que estábamos yendo.

—A Port Ángeles —susurró.

—¿A qué? —volví a preguntar.

—Jasper y Alice tienen un apartamento en el centro… ahora entiendo porque ese diablillo me dio las llaves esta mañana —dijo casi para sí mismo.

Me quedé muda, analizando sus palabras… ¿acababa de insinuar lo que creo que acaba de insinuar? Enrojecí y bajé la mirada hasta mis manos, que estaban enlazadas y se retorcían una sobre otra con violencia.

—¿Y ahora te avergüenzas pequeña pervertida? —preguntó sonriendo.

A lo que yo solo pude contestar sonrojándome más.

—A veces creo que eres como el muro de Berlín —contesté después de unos minutos…

—¿Por qué? —preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

—Porque para conseguir algo que nos beneficie a los dos siempre tengo que derribar una de tus barreras autoimpuestas.

Simplemente no contestó adivinando el motivo de mi afirmación… pero sin embargo hundió más el pie en el acelerador para llegar cuanto antes a Por Ángeles.


	27. Chapter 27

**Capítulo 27 — La caída de Berlín.**

 _Bella POV_

El sonido de las ruedas frenando en seco frente al edificio de apartamentos retumbó en el aire que nos rodeaba, antes de que pudiese casi asimilar que nos habíamos detenido, Edward ya estaba abriendo la puerta del coche para mí y tendiéndome la mano. No me dio opción a vacilar ni a pensármelo mucho, me agarró de la cintura y sacó mi cuerpo del coche con un movimiento fluido.

Cuando cruzamos la puerta del hall me echó sobre su hombro como si fuese un bárbaro y estallé en carcajadas. Lo sentía subir las escaleras, pero no era totalmente consciente de ello, ya que tenía frente a mis ojos la mejor imagen que podía haber imaginado nunca, el trasero de Edward enfundado en aquellos ajustados jeans, se contoneaba bajo mi mirada con movimientos rápidos y elegantes. Tragué en seco mientras veía como sus duros músculos se tensaban y se relajaban subiendo un escalón tras otro. ¿A caso quería matarme antes si quiera de comenzar?

Se detuvo y oí el suave tintineo de unas llaves, pero no era plenamente consciente, además cuando quería era demasiado silencioso. Caminó unos cuantos pasos más y oí como se cerraba la puerta, después me vi frente a sus ojos dorados que me miraban intensamente, me quedé colgada de su mirada, ahogándome en ese mar de caramelo que me volvía loca. Edward se acercó a mí y apoyó su frente en la mía, suspiró contra mi rostro y yo cerré los ojos disfrutando de la sensación de su aliento golpeando contra mis labios.

— Dime lo que estás pensando —susurró—, en estos momentos es cuando más quiero leerte y ahora mismo no puedo.

Alcé la mirada y me encontré de nuevo con sus ojos, suplicantes, pidiéndome a gritos en silencio que dijese lo que me estaba rodando la cabeza.

— Te amo —susurré—. A veces pienso que no te merezco, que pones tu mundo del revés por mi causa sin recibir nada a cambio.

— Lo recibo todo Bella —susurró pasando sus manos por mi cintura y atrayéndome hacia su cuerpo—. Solo con el existir, con respirar, con ver ese brillo en tu ojos… el haber pasado casi cien años de soledad, vale la pena por oírte decir cuánto me amas.

No pude soportarlo más y me lancé a por sus labios, me estrechó contra su cuerpo y continuó el beso que yo había comenzado. Su lengua se abrió paso lentamente, embriagándome, dejando a su paso ese sabor dulce y a la vez picante que me hacía perder la cabeza. Mis manos se alzaron en el momento que su lengua rozó con la mía, y cuando ambas comenzaron a danzar y luchar entre sí mis dedos se enterraron en su pelo.

Podía sentir las finas hebras broncíneas resbalando entre mis dedos, podía sentir la respiración acelerada e Edward contra mi rostro mientras me besaba apasionadamente. Mi corazón latía tan fuerte que amenazaba con explotar, la sangre ardía y burbujeaba en mis venas… hervía bajo el toque de las manos de Edward que se movían deseosas por mi espalda bajo mi blusa.

Me fue empujando mientras caminaba, paso a paso iba avanzando hacia atrás, mientras sus labios me transportaban a un mundo en donde nada importaba, en donde solo Edward y yo éramos los únicos que tenían cabida.

Mi teléfono móvil comenzó a sonar rompiendo la magia, Edward se apartó de mí con un gruñido de frustración y yo cogí el dichoso aparato con manos temblorosas.

— ¿Quién? —pregunté enfadada con quien quiera que fuese el que estropeó ese momento.

— Bella, soy yo —oí la voz de Charlie— no iré a dormir a casa esta noche, hay problemas en el condado de Maine y tengo que viajar, lo siento.

— No… no te… no te preocupes papá —balbuceé—, estaré bien.

Después de una despedida escueta y rápida colgué el teléfono y lo tiré al sofá. Edward me miraba desde el otro lado de la habitación serio y con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Dónde estábamos? —pregunté con inocencia mientras me acercaba a él lentamente.

Dio un paso hacia atrás y alzó una de sus manos indicándome que me detuviese. Se asió el puente de la nariz y suspiró. Cuando alzó la mirada de nuevo, no me gustó lo que vi en sus ojos… rechazo. Finalmente no pasaría nada. Antes de que pudiese si quiera abrir la boca caminé hacia la puerta de entrada, me apoyé sobre el quicio de esta y crucé mis brazos sobre mi pecho. Edward estaba frente a mí en un parpadeo, rodeando mi cintura con sus manos, intentando atraerme hacia su cuerpo.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó.

— Nada… nunca pasa nada… llévame a casa —dije desviando la mirada.

— Bella… entiéndeme, no quiero volver a hacerte daño, sé que ha sido muy poco pero… me siento culpable.

— Estoy harta de tu culpabilidad —susurré.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó.

Sabía que me había oído, sabía que había entendido exactamente las palabras que había dicho, pero no sabía el por qué.

— ¡Que estoy harta Edward! —grité—. Estoy harta de que cada vez que intento acercarme a ti buscando tu amor me rechazas y te haces a un lado —alcé mi mano y lo golpeé en el pecho con mi dedo índice a lo que él dio un paso atrás—, estoy harta que tus besos y tus caricias siempre tengan un límite que tú mismo te pones —continuaba dándole con el dedo y él caminando hacia atrás—, harta de que siempre creas saber lo que es mejor para mí, harta de que siempre logres convencerme de lo que quieres —en ese momento Edward estaba acorralado contra una pared y yo frente a él—. Pero sobre todo, estoy hasta de tener que derribar tu estúpido muro cada vez que quiero avanzar un paso más hacia ti.

Las lágrimas resbalaban por mis mejillas, llegaban a mi barbilla que temblaba intentado contener los sollozos que estaba naciendo en el centro de mi pecho, junto a ese dolor lacerante que me producía su rechazo. Edward me miraba atónito, sin mover un músculo, sin siquiera parpadear. Cerré los ojos y me di la vuelta para irme de allí, ya había tenido suficiente, no podría soportar otro rechazo, ya había tenido bastante de él en mi sueño, y sobre todo no podría soportar como sus manos me alejaban de su cuerpo una vez más.

Una de sus manos rodeó mi muñeca, intenté soltarme pero no me lo permitió, su agarre era fuerte y firme, pero sin llegar a hacerme daño.

— Suéltame Edward —susurré con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban.

— No —oí su voz, pero muy bajo.

— Edward… por favor —supliqué con mi voz temblorosa.

— No, Bella.

Su otra mano agarró mi otra muñeca, ahora lo tenía frente a mí, pero no quise mirar sus ojos, mantenía mi mirada alejada de la suya, evitando ver el rechazo de nuevo en ellos, evitando un desgarro más a mi corazón al saber que era rechazada una vez más.

Con un movimiento rápido sentí la espalda contra la pared, ahora era yo la acorralada, la que no tenía escapatoria posible. Sentí el cuerpo de Edward presionando contra el mío. Mi corazón se aceleró bajo el efecto de su cercanía, pero mis ojos se negaban a abrirse, no quería verlo y pensar que todo eso era un sueño.

— Mírame… —susurró.

Pero mis parpados no se movieron y negué frenéticamente con la cabeza.

— Bella, por favor… mírame —suplicó.

Abrí los ojos y miré su cara, sus facciones estaban marcadas, su mandíbula apretada y sus ojos fijos en los míos. Sus pupilas completamente dilatadas y su iris completamente negro, como el mismo carbón. Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda cuando vi su mirada, era dura, la mirada de un monstruo pero a la vez emanaba un calor abrasante. Sentí que me quemaba, que mi cuerpo se derretía bajo el poder de esa mirada.

Alzó mis brazos sobre mi cabeza y los sujetó con una de sus manos contra la pared, inmovilizándome. Mi respiración se aceleró cuando su rostro estaba cada vez más cerca del mío. Mi corazón chocaba contra mi pecho amenazadoramente, parecía que de un momento a otro rompería mis costillas y saldría disparado. La sangre que me ardía en las venas se había arremolinado en mis mejillas, sonrojándome. La nariz de Edward hizo contacto con la mía, y el frío de su cuerpo me quemó. Su aliento golpeaba contra mis labios aturdiéndome, haciendo que mi cabeza diese vueltas, que mi mirada no pudiese quedarse fija en un solo punto.

Cuando creía que sus labios iban a hacer contacto con los míos se alejó, su nariz delineó mi barbilla y lo oí inhalar con fuerza allí donde latía mi pulso en mi cuello. Sentí sus labios fríos, presionando mi vena palpitante, sentí su lengua delinear su longitud a lo largo de mi cuello. Sentí un ligero estremecimiento de anticipación a lo que podría pasar si él perdiese el control… pero nunca miedo.

Sus dientes rozaron mi piel y su lengua volvió a deslizarse por mi cuello. Un gemido involuntario abandonó mis labios. Su mano libre comendo a deslizarse por mi pecho, bajo mi blusa, con una lentitud perturbadora fue desabrochando uno a uno los botones que ocultaban mi pecho, sus dedos trazaron líneas imaginarias sobre mi sostén cuando ya estuve completamente expuesta ante él. Mi cuerpo temblaba en anticipación, mi piel reclamaba el toque de sus manos a gritos, pero su mano no aflojaba su agarre en mis muñecas para que pudiese abalanzarme sobre él y hacerle todo lo que deseaba hacerle.

Su mano se deslizó entre mis pechos desde mi clavícula, rompió el sostén en un movimiento rápido, casi invisible, pero en lugar de detenerse y masajear mis pechos siguió bajando, su dedo delineó la línea hasta mi ombligo, allí hizo varios movimientos circulares a su alrededor y después siguió descendiendo, contuve la respiración cuando llegó al botón de mi pantalón, y cuando lo desabrocho y jugó con el elástico de mi ropa interior mi cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas, por lo que cogí una enorme bocanada de aire jadeando vergonzosamente.

Los ojos de Edward estaban fijos en mi pecho, que subía y bajaba rápidamente debido al ritmo acelerado de mi respiración. Sus manos se deslizaron por mi cintura, continuaba trazando líneas que solo existían en su mente, eliminando todo atisbo de cordura que pudiese quedar en mi cuerpo. Mi piel quemaba… se abrasaba con cada caricia. Mi sangre ardía y circulaba a una velocidad escandalosa. Mi cuerpo entero temblaba y mis jadeos y gemidos eran incontenibles.

Soltó mis muñecas y me aferré a su cuello, él pasó sus manos por mi cintura y me llevó hasta una de las habitaciones, donde me depositó con suavidad en una cama. Continué sintiendo sus caricias en mi piel, en mi vientre, en mi espalda, en mis brazos ahora despojados de cualquier prenda que pudiese cubrirlos. Sentí sus caricias en mis caderas, haciendo desaparecer también mis pantalones acompañados de mi ropa interior. Y allí estaba, completamente desnuda ante él, en cuerpo y en alma.

Podía sentir todo el poder de su mirada sobre mi cuerpo, pero no había pudor en mí, solo amor, amor que le juraba en cada suspiro que abandonaba mis labios, ese amor que profesaba cada una de las células de mi cuerpo cada vez que sus manos me rozaban.

Otra vez con demasiada lentitud fue despojándose de sus propias ropas, dejando expuesta ante mí aquella piel de alabastro y mármol que me cortaba la respiración. Mis manos picaban por tocarle, por acariciarle tal y como él lo había hecho conmigo, pero no podía, mi cuerpo estaba completamente paralizado ante tanta belleza. Me quedé idiotizada observando el brillo de su piel bajo el último y travieso rayo de sol que se colaba por la ventana, sus movimientos elegantes y lentos más parecidos a un perfecto baile coreografiado que a otra cosa, a la profundidad de sus ojos negros, que sentía que si no me aferraba a la realidad con uñas y dientes, podría ahogarme en ellos perfectamente.

Cuando ya nada cubría su piel se tendió a mi lado, acariciando mi vientre, mirándome y diciéndome cuanto me amaba sin pronunciar ni una sola palabra. No era necesario, sus ojos hablaban por él, sus ojos me prometían en cada segundo un amor eterno y sin medida, un amor que era correspondido con cada resquicio de mi ser.

Se puso sobre mí, acariciando mi cuello con su nariz de nuevo, llevándome a lugares no imaginados que ni siquiera sabía que podían existir. Su miembro se fue abriendo paso en mí lentamente, fue abriendo mis paredes que aunque estrechas lo recibían abiertamente. Mis brazos se agarraron automáticamente a su espalda, evitando que se alejase un solo milímetro de mí, alcé mis caderas haciendo que mi interior lo recibiese con más profundidad, gimiendo por las sensaciones que se liberaban a través de mis terminaciones nerviosas.

Edward estaba inmóvil, con sus ojos negros como la noche clavados en los míos, con la luz del crepúsculo que ahora bañaba la habitación dándole a todo un toque rojizo volviéndolo casi mágico. Podía ver su cuerpo, perfectamente esculpido y delineado, parecía que los mismos dioses habían dejado escapar uno de ellos para colarse entre mis piernas. Edward sonrió con dulzura justo antes de moverse, justo antes de hacer que cerrase mis ojos con fuerza ante la magnitud de lo que sentí.

Mis uñas intentaron clavarse en su espalda aunque sabía que era algo inútil, mi mandíbula se cerró con fuerza ahogando los gemidos que amenazaban con salir. Mi pierna sana rodeó su cintura atrayéndolo más a mí, haciendo que se enterrase todavía más en mi ser. Volví a abrir mis ojos y lo que vi me dejó maravillada. Los ojos de Edward, negros, ardientes… me contemplaban fijamente mientras el vaivén constante de su cuerpo no cesaba. Sus pupilas se fijaron en las mías y en ese mismo instante vi su alma, esa que negaba tener, esa que creía no merecer, yo la estaba viendo, sentía como se fundía con la mía. Sentía que con cada roce, con cada "te amo" que sus ojos gritaban en silencio, estábamos más cerca del cielo.

Me besó, me besó con fiereza, inundando mi boca de su sabor, haciendo que perdiera la consciencia de donde estaba, centrando mi atención únicamente en él y en lo que sentía. Sus labios descendieron por mi cuello, volvieron a presionar mi pulso, un latigazo de deseo me azotó el estómago cuando su lengua volvió a deslizarse por esa vena que lo estaba llamando, sabía que para él era un esfuerzo el contenerse, y yo no le estaba facilitando nada exponiendo mi cuello ante él.

Volví a sentir sus dientes sobre mi piel, rozando, tentando lo que sabía que no probaría, amenazando con algo que estaba completamente segura de que nunca lo haría. Pero con un roce más de sus afilados caninos un líquido abrasante comenzó a descender por mi cuello. No me asusté de su rugido, ni de sus ojos más negros de lo que había visto nunca, los míos se cerraron y me dejé llevar, otro latigazo de placer en mi estómago hizo arquear mi espalda. Y la lengua rápida y húmeda de Edward sobre mi cuello, saboreando ese néctar que era prohibido para él, gimiendo mientras lo hacía, esos suspiros sobre mi piel me transportaron a lo más alto.

Notaba el placer deslizándose por mis venas, llegando desde la punta de los dedos de mis pies a cada parte de mi cuerpo, me sentí estremecer bajo su peso, me sentí temblar y gritar su nombre entre gemidos, pero apenas era consciente de ello, solo la hoguera que se había despertado era mi vientre, solo el calor que me abrasaba allí donde Edward me tocaba, solo los jadeos ahogados de mi pecho me trajeron de nuevo a la realidad… con Edward también jadeando a mi lado, conmigo desmadejada sobre la cama.

Miré sus ojos mientras una sonrisa surcaba mis labios, y solo vi terror en ellos, terror que me paralizó y me llenó de miedo a mí misma.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunté asustada.

—No te acerques —susurró con voz contenida y fría.

Esperé unos minutos a que el ritmo de mi corazón y de mi respiración volviesen a la realidad. Edward continuaba inmóvil a mi lado en la cama, exactamente como estaba minutos antes. Paralizado y mirando un punto en el vacío del techo.

—Edward —susurré su nombre.

—Lo siento —dijo demasiado bajo—. No sé que me ha pasado, no me he podido controlar… Bella lo siento mucho, no tenía que haber hecho eso, te prometo que no volverá a….

Detuve su discurso tapando su boca, me miró suplicante, muerto de miedo.

—No lo digas… —le supliqué con la mirada.

Lo abracé enredando mi cuerpo con el suyo, apoyando mi cabeza en su pecho, después de depositar un beso allí donde estaba ese corazón dormido durante tantos años. Suspiró contra mi mano y rodeó mi espalda presionándome contra su cuerpo. Su piel fría me hizo estremecer, pero una risita abandonó mis labios.

—Quiero que vuelva a pasar Edward. Quiero volver a ser tuya con todas sus consecuencias— susurré contra su piel

Lo sentí estremecerse, temblar, suspiró de nuevo e hizo que lo mirara a los ojos.

—He estado a punto de matarte —dijo clavando su mirada en mí.

—No lo has hecho, sé que me amas demasiado para poder hacerlo —sentencié.

—No te puedo prometer que no vaya a hacer el amor contigo, porque sé que me lo pedirás y no podré negarme, pero nunca volverá a pasar eso —dijo en un susurro.

—¿Qué tal ha sido? —pregunté con picardía.

—No tengo palabras para describirlo… si tu cuerpo de por sí solo es… aditivo. Mezclado con tu sangre no tiene precio. Te amo Bella… solo de imaginar que… que podría haberte matado, que mi ponzoña pudiese haberte convertido… dios mío —cerró los ojos con fuerza y sentí sus puños apretados en mi espalda.

—Pero no ha pasado… ¿cierto? —pregunté acariciando su mejilla.

—No ha pasado esta vez —dijo volviendo a mirarme.

—Ni pasará la siguiente, sé que tu amor no te permitirá hacerme daño. Solo estamos disfrutando de nuestro cuerpo, Edward. No es nada malo.

—No sé cómo eres así conmigo, deberías estar aterrada y corriendo lo más lejos de mí que pudieses… y en cambio intentas convencerme para que vuelva a pasar… no lo entiendo —dijo confundido.

—Te amo… y estoy segura de que tú me amas de igual modo. Con eso no hay mal que pueda acecharnos… nunca… juntos podremos contra el mundo entero si es necesario.

Sonrió con una mezcla de ternura y tristeza, me abrazó e hizo que apoyase de nuevo la cabeza en su pecho... en su silencioso pecho.

—Duerme mi Bella… mañana será otro día —oí su voz antes de perderme en la inconsciencia recordando todo lo que había pasado en esa cama.


	28. Chapter 28

**Capítulo 28 — Una ocasión especial.**

 _Bella POV_

—Bella… —canturreó Alice entrando por la ventana de mi habitación— ¡Tengo una sorpresa para ti!

Gemí muy bajito y me tapé más con las mantas fingiendo dormir, sabía de antemano que no funcionaría, pero no era malo soñar con que lo hacía y continuar durmiendo un poco más… solo eran las seis de la mañana… ¿Es que Alice no tenía conciencia?

—Sé que no estás dormida, así que no es necesario que sigas fingiendo —volví a oír la voz de Alice.

Me incorporé un poco y la miré entre mis parpados entrecerrados, estaba sentada a los pies de mi cama con las piernas cruzadas bajo su pequeño cuerpo. Tenía una sonrisa deslumbrante y su aspecto, como siempre, era despampanante. Suspiré hastiada y me froté los ojos con el dorso de la mano… no quería… no… no sabía cómo había accedido voluntariamente a esa tortura, pero conociendo a Alice ya podía dar por sentado que no habría modo de librarse.

—¿Qué pasa, Alice? —pregunté con voz pastosa.

—¡Es genial! Te encantará lo que voy a decirte —comenzó a dar palmas efusivamente mientras su cuerpo rebotaba sobre el colchón.

—¡Ni se te ocurra, Alice! —la voz dura de Edward me sobresaltó y ahogué un grito en mis manos— Te dije que se lo diría yo.

—Pero yo quiero hacerlo —contestó ella haciendo un puchero.

—No vas a convencerme, vete a casa que yo llevaré a Bella en un rato —dijo con firmeza sin apartar los ojos de ella.

—Aguafiestas —se fue murmurando hacia la ventana, la abrió y alzó un pie dispuesta a colarse por ella, antes de que pudiese hacerlo, en un segundo la tenía a mi lado y cerca de mi oído —¡Carlisle dice que ya te puedes quitar la férula! —dijo en mi oído.

—¡Alice! — Gritó Edward enfadado.

Antes de que pudiese parpadear Alice ya había desaparecido y solo dejó tras ellas el ruido seco de la ventana cerrándose y las cortinas meciéndose suavemente por la velocidad de su escapada. Miré a Edward que en ese momento estaba junto a la ventana sujetándose el puente de la nariz y resoplando, parecía molesto.

—¿Es verdad eso? —pregunté esperanzada.

—Sí —suspiró—, pero quería decírtelo yo…

Abrí los brazos esperando que entendiese el mensaje y claro que lo hizo, en un segundo estaba entre ellos con cabeza apoyada en mi pecho, escuchando los latidos de mi corazón.

—Que más da quién me lo diga… el caso es saberlo y que disfrutaré contigo de no tener esta cosa impidiendo que me mueva con libertad —dije con una sonrisa.

—A mí me gusta que la tengas —lo oí susurrar.

—¿Por qué? —pregunté molesta… ¿por qué decía eso? ¿Le gustaba verme lastimada?

—No pienses tonterías… —me dijo apartándose un poco y mirándome a los ojos— no me gusta verte lastimada… si por mí fuese te metía en una urna de cristal para que no te pasase nada.

Resoplé y me crucé de brazos, estaba al tanto de su sobreprotección hacia mí, pero que me lo dijese tan claro… no me gustaba.

—Me gusta que tengas eso puesto porque con él tienes cuidado al caminar y no te tropiezas tanto —explicó.

—Eso es porque cuando camino siempre estás a mi lado para evitar que me caiga —refuté—, eso podrás continuar haciéndolo aunque no tenga esta estúpida cosa en mi pierna.

—Como sea… —dijo restándole importancia a nuestra conversación— ¿Me dejas hacer los honores? —preguntó con una radiante sonrisa.

Asentí y su sonrisa se ensanchó, incluso pude ver un leve destello en sus ojos. Aparté las mantas que todavía cubrían mi cuerpo y Edward se puso de rodillas en el suelo al lado de la cama. Con movimientos lentos y calculados, comenzó a soltar las tiras de velcro que sujetaban la férula a mi pierna, sus ojos no abandonaron los míos mientras lo hacía y sentí como mi alma se carbonizaba bajo esa mirada. Cuando deslizó esa cosa por mi pierna sus dedos rozaron levemente mi piel haciendo que una descarga eléctrica recorriese mi cuerpo y me hiciese tensarme. Mi corazón se aceleró y mi respiración se volvió errática. Y Edward… él sonreía socarronamente siendo conocedor de lo que provocaba en mí.

Rodé los ojos y me dejé caer sobre la almohada de golpe, sabía que no llegaría más allá en mi casa y con mi padre roncando al otro lado del pasillo, así que no me haría ilusiones. Pero él parecía no estar de acuerdo conmigo, se tumbó a mi lado y me estrechó con fuerza contra su cuerpo. Sus labios comenzaron a besar mi rostro, se deslizaban por mis mejillas, por mi cuello, mi frente, mis labios, mis hombros… todavía estaba procesando las sensaciones que provocaban sus labios sobre mi piel, cuando ya estaba recibiendo un nuevo beso que me hacía perder la cabeza.

Resoplé con fuerza y haciendo uso de toda mi fuerza de voluntad presioné mis manos contra su pecho. Edward se alejó reticente y me miró sin comprender.

—¿Qué… qué pasa? —preguntó confundido.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? —le contesté levantando una ceja.

—No me contestes con otra pregunta —bufó.

—No vas a apagar el fuego que estás encendiendo... así que mejor déjalo antes de dejarme frustrada —susurré.

—Yo también me quedo frustrado… no creas —dijo mientras se enderezaba en la cama y me miraba entre sus pestañas—, y he esperado por eso más tiempo que tú.

—¡Oh! Dios todo poderoso… —me burlé mientras me ponía en pie y buscaba ropa limpia en mi ropero— haberlo pensando antes y me dejabas a mí cien años de celibato.

—No seas estúpida —negó sonriendo.

—Estoy deseando casarme contigo para no tener que esperar para poder estar juntos —murmuré sin pensar en lo que decía.

En seguida sentí sus manos rodeando mi cintura y su pecho apoyado mi espalda.

—Sabes que eso tiene solución… ahora mismo nos podemos ir a Las Vegas y acabar con este martirio cuanto antes —susurró en mi oído.

—Sí ya… eso sin tener en cuenta que ambos supuestamente somos menores de edad —murmuré.

—Eso es un detalle sin importancia, en un par de días tendría los documentos necesarios para que pudiésemos casarnos sin problemas —dijo mientras me giraba entre sus brazos y unía sus labios a los míos, me aparté al instante recordando que todavía no me había lavado los dientes.

Como pude me deshice de su abrazo y fui al baño para cambiarme de ropa y lavarme los dientes. Cuando regresé a la habitación Edward estaba apoyado en la pared mirando su teléfono móvil con una sonrisa divertida surcando sus labios.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —pregunté acercándome a él.

Me extendió el teléfono y pude leer el último mensaje de texto que había recibido:

 _"Si vais a Las Vegas prometo torturas para los próximos dos siglos. Alice."_

Me reí entre dientes mientras le devolvía el teléfono y él lo guardaba en un rápido movimiento.

—Mejor vayámonos antes de despertar la furia de Alice —le dije todavía sonriendo.

Después de bajar a la cocina a dejarle una nota a mi padre diciéndole donde estaba, Edward me cargó en su espalda y corrió conmigo hasta la mansión Cullen una vez más. En cuanto cruzamos la puerta principal Rosalie, Esme y Alice nos estaban esperando en el gran salón, la última estaba cruzada de brazos y mostraba un gesto hostil, Jasper estaba tras ella sujetándola por la cintura intentando ocultar una sonrisa.

Edward negó con la cabeza y Alice endureció más su gesto. Jasper levantó una ceja inquisitivamente y con un gesto de Edward dejó pasar el tema.

—Os acordareis de mí, los dos —masculló la pequeña Cullen entre dientes.

—Ya me casé una vez en mi sueño y no pienso repetir el procedimiento, Alice —dije adivinando lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza.

Ella abrió la boca para hablar, pero Edward se le adelantó.

—¿No piensas casarte? —preguntó con la mandíbula tensa.

—Sí… pero no frente a todo Forks como la otra vez, una súper fiesta es suficiente en toda mi vida —contesté—, algo íntimo y personal será suficiente para mí esta vez.

Su gesto se suavizó y me dedicó una sonrisa amable mientras sus ojos titilaban. Pero Alice se acercó a mí corriendo y me tomó de las manos.

—Creía que era tu hermana y me querías —dijo haciendo un puchero y con sus ojos brillando mucho.

—Eso no funcionará otra vez —murmuré cruzándome de brazos.

—¿Otra vez? —preguntó frunciendo los labios.

—La otra vez utilizaste el mismo método… no volveré a caer —negué con la cabeza mientras intentaba ocultar una sonrisa.

Alice resopló y desapareció en un segundo, Jasper negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía e iba tras ella.

—Se le pasará —susurró Esme antes de meterse en la cocina —te prepararé el desayuno, ve a la habitación de Edward que enseguida te lo subo —oí su voz desde la otra habitación.

Antes de que pudiese objetar nada Edward me estaba cargando y me llevaba a una velocidad poco humana hasta su habitación. Me dejó sobre la cama y antes de que pudiese pensar en nada ya estaba sobre mí besándome. Sus labios se movían con urgencia sobre los míos, yo me dejaba llevar por todas las sensaciones que provocaba en mí. Acaricié su espalda mientras él metía las manos bajo mi camiseta acariciando la piel de mi cintura. Yo también tiré de su camiseta y se la subí dejando su vientre descubierto, mis manos se aventuraron a acariciarle, y yo sentía mis dedos hormiguear después de acariciar su piel. Nuestro simple beso estaba desembocando en algo mucho mayor, algo que estaba por salírsenos de las manos cuando unos golpes en la puerta nos desconcentraron y Edward se levantó gruñendo.

—¡Alice, vete! —dijo con voz dura mientras se sujetaba el puente de la nariz.

—Bella accederá, lo he visto —canturreó feliz.

—¡Alice! —gemí tapándome la cara con las manos.

Después oí la voz de Esme hablando en susurros y Edward comenzó a reírse. Le pregunté qué era lo que estaba pasando pero no quiso contestarme así que me enfurruñe. Un par de minutos después Esme entró en la habitación con mi desayuno y yo, todavía molesta con Edward por no contarme lo que pasaba, comencé a comer en silencio. Enseguida se sentó a mi espalda y rodeó mi cintura con sus manos.

—Esme estaba riñéndole a Alice por no dejarte tranquila… no fue nada malo —susurró en mi oído

—Lo que sea —murmuré con la boca llena intentado no centrarme en lo que provocó su aliento helado chocando con la piel de mi cuello.

Después de acabar mi desayuno Alice y Rosalie entraron en la habitación de Edward sin siquiera llamar a la puerta y me arrastraron hacia la habitación de Alice. Me quejé porque ni siquiera me habían dejado despedirme de él pero ellas me ignoraron. Estuvieron la mayor parte del día echándome diferentes cremas, mascarillas, tónicos… y todo lo que se les podría pasar por la mente. No entendía como ellas sabían tanto si ni siquiera necesitaban ni una de esas cremas en su perfecta piel de mármol.

Eran cerca de las cinco de la tarde cuando me pidieron que me pusiese en pie para ponerme el vestido, por lo visto ya estaba perfectamente peinada y maquillada, me había quedado dormida y no me di cuenta de nada. Cuando Alice quitó el protector que cubría el vestido y una enorme sonrisa ocupó mi rostro… ¡era el mismo! Aquel vestido azul que tanto le había gustado a Edward. Incluso aquellas trampas mortales llamadas zapatos de tacón sujetos con cintas de satén estaban colocadas en una esquina esperando que mis pies las recibiesen.

Con ayuda de Alice y Rose me coloqué el vestido con cuidado de no estropear el trabajo que ellas habían realizado durante horas, Alice me pasó los zapatos y me los puse sin una sola protesta, lo que hizo que ella me mirase suspicaz. Había decidido disfrutar del día, olvidar que mis "cuñadas" me habían tenido encerrada durante horas y sometidas a las más infame de las torturas comúnmente llamada tratamiento de belleza. Olvidar también que llevaría unos tacones de ocho centímetros cuando yo me tropezaba hasta con el aire. Y sobre todo, olvidar que bailaría delante de todo el instituto. Mientras tuviese a Edward a mi lado nada de eso importaría, así que dibujé mi sonrisa más deslumbrante y salí de aquella habitación con la cabeza bien alta.

Al bajar las escaleras con extremo cuidado vi a los chicos esperándonos abajo, todos llevaban un traje negro y corbata a juego, con sus camisas perfectamente blancas. Jasper leía distraídamente un libro, Emmett me miraba de reojo con una sonrisa, supongo que esperando que me tropezase e hiciese una de mis entradas triunfales, y Edward paseaba nervioso. En cuanto sus ojos se posaron en mí una perfecta sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y yo sentí como mi corazón se salta un latido sin mi permiso. Todos me miraron sonriendo y yo rodé los ojos… estúpidos sentidos vampíricos… así era imposible guardar un secreto.

En cuanto estuve al pie de las escaleras Edward me estrechó entre sus brazos y besó mi cuello, supuse que bajo amenazas de la pequeña Alice para no estropear mi maquillaje.

—Estás sencillamente deslumbrante —susurró en mi oído de nuevo.

Enrojecí y escondí mi rostro en su hombro, mientras oía las atronadoras risas de Emmett, dirigidas a mí, por supuesto.

Salimos de la mansión por parejas, Emmett y Rosalie en el M3 de la última, Alice y Jasper en el Mercedes de Carlisle y Edward y yo en Aston Martin. Todavía recordaba aquel viaje en el que acabé llorando porque Edward me había engañado para llevarme al baile, cuando yo me había hecho ilusiones sobre mi posible conversión. También recordé la inoportuna presencia de Tyler Crowley en mi casa esperando que yo fuese su pareja. Inevitablemente comencé a reír recordando aquel suceso, y las palabras que Edward le dijo al teléfono:

" _Lamento que se haya producido algún tipo de malentendido, pero Bella no está disponible esta noche —el tono de su voz cambió, y la amenaza de repente se hizo más evidente mientras seguía hablando—. Para serte totalmente sincero, ella no va a estar disponible ninguna noche para cualquier otra persona que no sea yo. No te ofendas. Y lamento estropearte la velada —dijo, pero lo cierto es que no sonaba como si no lo sintiera en absoluto."_

Todavía estaba riéndome cuando noté que Edward acompañaba mis risas. Lo miré alzando una ceja y el dejó de reírse para sonreírme.

—A veces es bueno poder leer tus recuerdos… lamento no tener ese en mi memoria… sería fantástico saber lo que el pobre Tyler pudo contestar.

—No leas mi mente sin permiso —dije enfurruñada cruzándome de brazos.

—Sabes que es involuntario —se defendió—. Además… como quieres que evite hacerlo si piensas cosas tan interesantes —rió.

Golpeé su brazo suavemente evitando hacerme daño y él se rió con más ganas.

—No te burles, Cullen —lo reté.

—No me burlo —tomó mi mano con una de las suyas y la llevó hasta sus labios para besarla, después la dejó sobre su muslo mientras él continuaba conduciendo.

Llegamos al instituto para ver el estacionamiento casi lleno, aparcó su coche en su plaza habitual y tardó muy poco en bajarse de él y dar la vuelta para abrir mi puerta haciendo una reverencia, volví a golpearlo en el pecho y el sonrió mientras atrapó mi mano en el aire y no la soltó arrastrándome con él hacia el interior del gimnasio.

Después de comprar nuestros tickets entramos para quedarme completamente anonadada, no había ni un solo detalle que fuese diferente a mi sueño, incluso estaba mi aversión a bailar. La imagen de los hermanos de Edward bailando asaltó mi mente y él con un gesto de la mano me indicó donde se estaba produciendo esa escena, sonreí mientras veía como Rosalie levantaba pasiones y lo que no eran pasiones entre los chicos presentes y como Emmett presumía de chica con una sonrisa arrogante. Jasper intentaba sonreír, aunque le costaba un poco, sabía que le estaba costando mucho controlarse, los cientos de corazones palpitando más rápido de lo usual por el ejercicio al bailar estaban poniendo a prueba su autocontrol, pero sabía que nada pasaría. Alice bailaba alegremente con movimientos fluidos y elegantes. Era como ver a la mismísima Campanilla moverse alrededor de Jasper, solo le faltaban las alas para parecer un hada de verdad.

Edward comenzó a reírse de nuevo y yo lo miré con el ceño fruncido.

—Si ella se entera de que le has llamado Campanilla querrá venganza… y yo no me lo pierdo —dijo entre risas.

Gruñí y me arrastré con cuidado a una de las mesas laterales donde estaba la señora Cope sirviendo ponche, puse mi mejor sonrisa para que ella me diese una copa y no tardó mucho en entregarme un vaso de plástico con el líquido rojo. Lo olí y enseguida arrugué mi nariz… estaba asqueroso. Edward me siguió y también él recibió un vaso del "preciado manjar" lo llevó hasta su nariz y lo olió para después hacer una mueca.

—¿Se supone que debo beber eso? —me preguntó en un susurro.

—Tú verás… pero yo no pienso hacerlo —contesté vaciando el contenido de mi vaso en la maceta de una planta de plástico… por suerte no moriría envenenada.

Pasaron unos minutos en lo que solo me dediqué a observar el ambiente, pero poco a poco comencé a sentir calor, mis mejillas ardían y no era por vergüenza, me estaba asfixiando, creía que podría superar esto si intentaba dejar mis miedos atrás, Edward merecía pasar un día humano a mi lado, pero era superior a mí. Me sofocaban los lugares llenos de gente, el ambiente cargando y la música a todo volumen. Sentí la mano de Edward rodear la mía y otra posarse en mi cintura.

—¿Salimos de aquí? —preguntó en mi oído.

Yo solo asentí mientras mi cabeza comenzaba a dar vueltas. Edward literalmente me arrastró hasta uno de los jardines que rodeaban el gimnasio, se sentó en uno de los bancos y me colocó en su regazo, enseguida apoyé mi cabeza en su pecho y cerré los ojos esperando que se me pasase el mareo que había sentido. Edward comenzó a acariciar mi espalda haciendo movimientos circulares. El aire frío golpeaba mi cara y me espabilaba un poco, comencé a sentir frío, y mi piel se puso de gallina mientras un estremecimiento se apoderaba de mi cuerpo.

Sentí como el cuerpo de Edward se removía bajo mi peso, y segundos después la chaqueta de su traje cubría mis hombros. Respiré profundamente haciendo que el aroma dulzón de Edward inundase mis pulmones y poco a poco comencé a sentirme mejor. Alcé la cabeza para encontrarme con sus ojos preocupados, e intenté sonreír para que se tranquilizara. Funcionó, porque me devolvió la sonrisa y acercó sus labios a los míos para darme un dulce beso.

—¿Te encuentras mejor? —preguntó preocupado.

Asentí sonriendo. Después alcé mi mano y acaricié una de sus mejillas, su piel estaba fría, suave… cerré los ojos y recordé aquella primera vez en su habitación, mis mejillas se pusieron rojas al instante y la risa de Edward me desconcentró.

—Eres una pequeña pervertida —dijo clavando sus ojos en los míos.

Obvié su broma y comencé a recordar de nuevo lo que había pasado mi primera noche del baile. Nuestra pequeña conversación sobre mi inmortalidad, su "pequeña" broma fingiendo que iba a morderme y después ese maravilloso verano que pasamos juntos. Suspiré y sentí la mirada de Edward en mí.

—No solo quiero leer tu mente… —dijo— me gustaría oírtelo decir con palabras… ¿qué pasó?

Lo miré sonriendo, me gustaba compartir mis recuerdos con él, sabía que él disfrutaba mucho con ello, aunque se lamentaba de no recordar nada, pero con las imágenes de mi mente y mis explicaciones podría casi poder revivirlos aunque él no estuviese del todo presente en ellos.

—Me engañaste —comencé— no me dijiste que me traerías al baile, y yo pensé que harías otra cosa.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó sonriendo.

—Fui muy tonta y no sospeché nada hasta tu conversación con Tyler por teléfono, creí que me morderías esta noche.

—Es una pena no recordar esa conversación con Crowley… —susurró aguantando la risa.

—Todavía no entiendo como creyó que estando contigo iría con él al baile —murmuré para mí misma.

—Todos tenemos derecho a soñar… —susurró.

—¿Tú sueñas? —pregunté sin pensar.

Edward suspiró y cargó todo el poder de su mirada en mí.

—Técnicamente no… pero sí tengo sueños… o metas, como quieras llamarlo —me estrechó con más fuerza hacia su pecho.

—¿Cuáles son? —pregunté enterrando mi nariz en su cuello.

Él se estremeció y rio por lo bajo.

—Me gustaría saber a tiempo que es lo que traman los Vulturis, me gustaría ver a Nessie de una vez, pero sobre todo… espero el momento de pasar contigo el resto de mi existencia.

Alcé la cabeza para mirar sus ojos, sus ojos dorados como el sol, sus ojos que hacían que perdiese el rumbo de mis pensamientos. Sonreí y tomé su rostro entre mis manos.

—Lo de los Vulturis lo descubriremos pronto… Nessie aparecerá con el tiempo —dije mirando todavía sus ojos— y sobre lo último… tienes mi promesa de que así será… pase lo que pase, estaré siempre contigo.

—Te amo… —susurró contra mis labios.

Y no necesité contestarle con palabras, fundí nuestros labios dejando que su aliento me embriagase e hiciese que mi cabeza comenzase a dar vueltas, esperaba poder demostrar en ese pequeño gesto todo lo que Edward significaba para mí.


	29. Chapter 29

**Hola, hola!**

 **Muchas de las preguntas que me llegan por mensaje privado y por reviews quedarán resueltas en este capítulo, que es muy cortito pero espero que lo disfrutéis y que además de contentar cierto tipo de curiosidades, deje algo en el aire para que queráis seguir leyendo.**

 **Un besote, Naobi.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 29 — Triste anochecer el Volterra**

Narrador POV.

Estaba anocheciendo el Volterra cuando la puerta de aquella celda se abrió abruptamente.

—Aro te envía algo de comida… humana —dijo Felix entre dientes.

La pequeña chica arrugó la nariz y negó con la cabeza débilmente. Felix la ignoró y salió de la habitación dejando el plato de comida sobre la mesa. Cerró la puerta con un sonoro portazo y avanzó silencioso por el largo pasillo.

La niña se estremeció… no por frío, era miedo lo que corría por sus venas. Llevaba varios meses en esa situación, pronto, en septiembre, estaría de cumpleaños y nadie se acordaría de celebrarlo. Suspiró y miró por la ventana, que fácil sería todo si tuviese la fuerza de sus padres, pero ella siendo solo aparentemente una niña y solo semi vampiro no podía tener la fuerza sobrehumana que tenían sus progenitores.

Se puso en pie y avanzó despacio hacia la ventana, echaba de menos el cariño de su madre, la comprensión de su padre… los fuertes brazos de Emmett rodeándola, las caricias frías y delicadas de Rosalie, la inteligencia de Jasper, la sabiduría de Carlisle, el trato maternal de Esme… pero sobre todo echaba de menos el calor de Jake. A veces, en sus largas noches sin poder dormir, se cubría con una manta e imaginaba que se acurrucaba en su lomo, que su aliento cálido y reconfortante chocaba contra su rostro, que su olor a hierba recién cortada y a bosque la envolvía y la transportaba a otro mundo. Pero eran solo eso… sueños. Lo que daría por volver atrás el tiempo y no haberse alejado así de él el día que salieron de caza. Podía recordar ese día como el más triste de su corta vida.

Podía sentir todavía las frías y duras manos de Aro tomándola en brazos, tan parecidas, pero a la vez tan diferentes de las de su familia… cinco hombres de su guardia sitiaron a Jake frente a sus ojos y un hombre rubio con el pelo largo llamado Thomas comenzó a murmurar algo entre dientes con los ojos cerrados.

Sin más Jake desapareció ante sus ojos, la guardia parpadeó confundida y la sonrisa de Aro se ensanchó hasta casi dar miedo. Ella lloró, gritó y pataleó inútilmente, porque los fuertes y duros brazos de aquel hombre no la soltaban, recordaba vagamente haberse quedado dormida mientras continuaba luchando con lágrimas en los ojos, recordaba un vuelo en avión y después… después esa cárcel, esa habitación hermosa pero de la que no podía salir. Tenía siempre a dos guardias en la puerta y a otros dos bajo la ventana, aunque quisiese no podría escapar… nunca.

Odiaba a Aro… lo odiaba con todas sus fuerzas. No contento con estar a punto de acabar con toda su familia en aquella ocasión que viajó a Forks con todo su séquito, ahora continuaba haciéndoles daño y para conseguirlo decidió atacar a su eslabón más débil: Ella, una niña de apenas un año que aparentaba diez, alguien con un don tan poco necesario como proyectar sus pensamientos en forma de imágenes en la mente de los demás… si aun fuese algo espectacular como el de Zafrina, o como el de su padre… pero no, ella necesitaba contacto, ella tenía una falla en su don, necesitaba poder tocar para poder transmitir lo que pensaba. Aro no podía ver ninguna utilidad en lo que ella podía hacer, entonces… ¿cuál era el fin de todo eso?

Lo que sí sabía era que Aro había hecho algo con su familia, algo que hacía que ya no la recordaran y por eso no habían venido a salvarla, por eso nadie si quiera recordaba su existencia. Ahora solo era una niña rara recluida en una jaula de cristal.

Aro se preocupaba por ella, le enviaba comida humana cuando no podía enviar a alguien de su guardia a cazar algún animal para ella, porque desde un primer momento se había negado a beber sangre humana recordando todo lo que su abuelo Carlisle había luchado, no quería echar a perder todo su esfuerzo de siglos. Estaba encerrada en una de las torres del gran castillo donde residían los Vulturis al completo, tenía una gran cama, una gran habitación y una vez a la semana le traían ropas nuevas.

Aro decía que ella debía agradecer todo lo que le entregaban y ser feliz, pero no podía… ella necesitaba lo más importante: su familia y a Jake. Se acurrucó en su cama mientras dos gruesas lágrimas descendían por sus mejillas, no podía hacer nada, solo esperar… esperar que por alguna casualidad su familia llegase hasta ella y pudieran sacarla de ese infierno en el que estaba metida.

En otra parte del castillo Marcus estaba intranquilo… algo extraño en él, que solo parecía un títere a manos de sus dos "hermanos". Pero es que muy dentro de él sabía que lo que Aro y Cayo estaban tramando no estaba bien, pero no podía hacer nada, cada vez que lo intentaba sentía la necesidad de ser fiel a los planes de sus hermanos y sus verdaderas fuerzas de voluntad fracasaban. Lo que no sabía es que Chelsea estaba detrás de ese extraño sentimiento.

Tenía la suerte de que Aro, desde que había comenzado con todo ese "operativo" no había leído su mente, porque si no se llevaría una grata sorpresa al ver que estaba despertando de su largo letargo. Desde que perdió a Didyme se había sumido en su propia pena, él creía que era culpable de su muerte de un modo u otro, y solo su propio dolor era capaz de afligir un poco de paz en él. Por eso siempre parecía aburrido y cansado, él, más que ninguno de sus hermanos, se había convertido en una sombra de lo que siempre fue.

Aro y Cayo solo estaban cegados por la codicia y el poder… los Cullen representaban un gran obstáculo en su camino. Ya lo era que Carlisle hubiese formado una "familia" como él la llamaba, pero que casi todos los miembros de su familia tuviesen dones tan asombrosos los hacía temer, además de despertar la envidia de Aro, que siempre quería más de lo que ya tenía. Cuando nació la pequeña Renesmee, era un gran descubrimiento, pero creyó que destruyéndola acabaría con esa familia y él adquiriría a los mejores de sus dones para su beneficio, aunque no contaba con la ayuda de aquellos perros. Los metamorfos le habían asustado hasta un nivel mayor del que nunca admitiría y que los Cullen estuviesen aliados con ellos no era bueno para él.

Pero con el tiempo había descubierto que aquella pequeña que fue solo un descubrimiento placentero y con mucho futuro, podría darle mucho beneficio, tenía en su mano el talón de Aquiles de aquella "familia" y solo tendría que mover bien sus cartas para conseguir su propósito: Edward, Bella, Alice y Jasper en su guardia. Con esos cuatro extraordinarios dones Volterra sería invencible, y ya la amenaza de los dos vampiros rumanos sería pan comido para ellos.

Vladimir y Stefan estaban decididos a acabar con los Vulturis, estaban reuniendo un ejército, creando nuevos vampiros y formándolos para que fuesen fuertes e invencibles, tenían muchos dones en su poder, algunos muy poderosos, pero hasta donde Aro sabía, los Cullen no estaban de su lado. Admiraba la devoción que su antiguo amigo Carlisle le profesaba, y ahora estaba aprovechando la ignorancia que ellos tenían en su favor, pero no contaba con que Vladimir y Stefan conservasen su memoria. Así como la pequeña y frágil Bella.

Eso sí que parecía presentar un problema, pero por lo poco que había podido leer en su mente hasta que su escudo se activó, ella creía que todo lo que había vivido formaba parte de un sueño, así que aunque le contase todo a los Cullen, las cosas podrían continuar estando a su favor.

Ahora tenía todos los ases en su manga, solo tenía que esperar y mantener a los rumanos en sus posiciones a la espera, eso no sabía cómo tenía que hacerlo. Pero sí sabía que tenía que esperar. Lo que Thomas había hecho estaba pareciendo resultar y sí también sus predicciones eran exactas, pronto podría tener en su poder al mejor de los dones jamás pensado. Solo era cuestión de tiempo, solo tiempo…


	30. Chapter 30

**Capítulo 30 — Felices dieciocho**

 _Bella POV_

Después de un verano fabuloso al lado de la familia Cullen las cosas iban bien. No tuvimos más visitas indeseadas de Volterra y aunque toda la familia estaba al pendiente, no parecía que nada fuese a pasar próximamente. Alice intentaba encontrar alguna de las decisiones que los Vulturis tomarían sobre nuestra familia, pero no había nada. A veces solo decidían cosas insustanciales que no tenía nada ver con nosotros y otras, simplemente, se encontraba con un muro de ladrillos que no dejaba ver lo que pasaba por la mente de esos tres locos vampiros.

Hoy era el primer día de clase y como consecuencia… mi cumpleaños. Llevaba una semana auto convenciéndome de que en esta ocasión no pasaría nada, toda la familia conocía lo que había sucedido la vez anterior y estaban sobre aviso, además, Jasper prometió mantenerse alejado y Alice que no envolvería ningún regalo con papel plateado.

En esta ocasión mi preocupación por cumplir años era inexistente, sabía que la historia debía seguir su curso para tener a Nessie conmigo. Aunque mi aversión a los regalos todavía estaba patente, no me gustaba que nadie se gastase dinero en mí, aunque los Cullen tuviesen dinero para comprarse un país entero si quisiesen, yo no quería.

Después de dejar aparcado mi coche nuevo, sí… después de que me quitase la férula entre Rosalie y Edward me compraron un coche nuevo, un precioso y pequeño Audi cupé azul eléctrico, palabras de Rosalie. Debía admitir que en el fondo me encantaba, era confortable y muy sencillo de manejar si lo comparabas con mi adorada Chevy… aunque eso no lo reconoceré nunca frente a Edward. Todavía recuerdo que la familia entera tuvo que luchar conmigo durante días para que lo aceptase. Estaba de acuerdo en que Edward me comprase un coche, ya que Emmett había destrozado el mío premeditadamente, pero no entendía porque tenía que ser un coche a estrenar, cuando con uno usado me llegaba más que de sobra.

Después de aparcar mi coche nuevo a dos plazas del descapotable de Rose, salí de él con las mejillas enrojecidas, junto al coche de Rose había un enorme y amedrentador Emmett con un regalo en sus manos. Ya no era solo mi aversión a todo lo que llevase lacitos, porque ese regalo tenía uno enorme aunque no estaba envuelto, por causas obvias. Lo que me avergonzó fue la imagen que estaba proyectando Emmett ante todo el instituto, lo miraban con una ceja alzada y una evidente sorpresa ante lo que estaban presenciando. Emmett tenía entre sus manos ni más ni menos que un enorme oso de peluche color canela con un lazo rojo en el cuello, pero eso no era lo peor de todo, lo peor es que tenía una sonrisa tatuada en su cara marcando sus perfectos hoyuelos y una mirada de inocencia y alegría que te enternecía al momento.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños Bella! —chilló cuando llegué a su lado.

Un momento tenía mis dos pies sobre el suelo y al otro estaba en el aire envuelta en uno de los brazos de Emmett mientras en el otro todavía sostenía al oso de peluche, que me miraba resignado con sus ojos de plástico.

—Bájala… que le vas a hacer daño —le regañó Rosalie.

—Como si fuese de cristal —oí una voz mascullar.

Al seguir la dirección de la mirada amenazadora de Emmett me encontré a un Mike Newton casi corriendo despavorido evidentemente amenazado por mi hermanazo mayor.

—Toma Bella —dijo Emmett olvidando instantáneamente el cansino Newton y entregándome el oso.

Cuando lo sostuve entre mis manos casi me muero del susto, lo juro, ese oso era casi tan grande como el mismo Emmett, estaba planeando como meterlo en mi casa sin que Charlie y yo tuviésemos que dormir en el porche, cuando el Volvo de Edward entró en el estacionamiento y aparcó al lado del coche de su hermana. Alice se bajó a la carrera de él y me entregó una bolsa mientras daba saltitos a mi alrededor.

—¡Felicidades Bella! —chillaba emocionada— Quiero que te pongas eso esta tarde… te quedará genial y no quiero un no por respuesta.

Después de una mirada de advertencia, que ella ignoró, y un "gracias" entre dientes se acercó a Jasper y lo arrastró de la mano hacia la entrada del instituto. Emmett y Rose se despidieron y también se fueron al interior del edificio alegando que tenían unos documentos que recoger en secretaría, ya que este año supuestamente comenzaban en la universidad. Y allí me quedé sola… bueno con el oso mimoso tamaño Emmett que continuaba mirándome fijamente con sus ojos de plástico, cuando una mano fría en mi cintura y un beso igual de frío en mi cuello me hicieron soltar una fuerte bocanada de aire por la sorpresa… aunque conocía perfectamente al dueño de esas manos esos labios.

—Feliz cumpleaños, mi Bella —susurró en mi oído.

Intenté girarme entre sus brazos que ahora rodeaban mi cintura, pero el maldito oso no me lo permitió. Edward rio entre dientes y me lo sacó de las manos tirándolo dentro del descapotable de Rose. Para después abrazarme como es debido y besar mis labios como se debía hacer.

Este verano lo habíamos pasado prácticamente juntos. Yo solo pisaba mi casa para hacerle cena a Charlie y hacer acto de presencia, ya que después, la mayoría de las noches, nos íbamos a casa de Edward y pasábamos la noche juntos.

Charlie nunca sospechó nada, y si lo hacía nunca lo demostró, porque confiaba en Edward, aun con reticencia, pero veía que se desvivía por tenerme feliz y protegida, además de entretenida, porque decía que me dejaba demasiado tiempo sola. Alice llegó a ser para Charlie casi como otra hija y estaba por apostar que si le daban la opción de intercambiarnos con la familia Cullen todavía tendría que pensarlo. ¡La adoraba! Cada vez que entraba en casa y la veía sentada en la cocina o en el sofá se le iluminaba la cara, la verdad es que la pequeña Alice sabía cómo ganarse a la gente y Charlie era muy fácil de ganar aunque tuviese apariencia de policía duro y hombre serio.

Después de un beso en el que Edward casi me hizo perder la consciencia se apartó de mí sonriendo mientras me recordaba que debía respirar… ¡como si fuese tan fácil! Él podría vivir sin hacerlo, pero mis pulmones tenían la estúpida necesidad de oxigenarse y siempre interrumpían mis besos con Edward cuando estaba en la mejor parte.

—¿Ese era mi regalo? —pregunté mientras intentaba recuperar el ritmo normal de los latidos de mi corazón.

Edward sonrió con inocencia y negó con la cabeza.

—Vamos a clase… Romeo y Julieta nos esperan… —sostuvo una de sus manos en mi cintura y tiró de mí hacia el interior del edificio tres, donde ahora teníamos literatura.

Mientras caminábamos, la mano que estaba en mi cintura fue descendiendo poco a poco hasta acabar en mi cadera y cuando quise darme cuenta la tenía metida en uno de los bolsillos traseros de mis jeans. Lo miré con una ceja alzada preguntándole mentalmente que estaba haciendo y él solo sonrió de lado y se encogió de hombros.

Me gustaba este Edward, era más humano, más desinhibido, más como hubiese sido si realmente hubiese nacido en esta época, con su caballerosidad y su respeto hacia mí, pero con su picardía y su espontaneidad que le daban ese toque que le faltaba a lo largo de mi sueño.

La jornada de clases pasó demasiado lenta, no sé cómo todo el instituto se enteró de que ese día era mi cumpleaños, y a Jessica se le ocurrió cantarme el cumpleaños feliz a voz en grito cuando entré en la cafetería, no tardaron en seguirla todos, mientras veía a Alice sonriendo con malicia desde la mesa de los Cullen. Me tape el rostro con las manos gimiendo audiblemente. Mi cara estaba a punto de estallar por la acumulación de sangre… menos mal que Jasper ya no estaba en el instituto este año, porque no creo que pudiese controlarse demasiado bien. Edward envolvió mi cuerpo con sus manos y me arrastró hacia la mesa sin dejar de sonreír… ¿es que el perfecto vampiro no sabía lo que era la vergüenza?

Y Alice… oh Alice… la pequeña y diabólica Alice, estaba segura de que lo sabía de antemano y no fue capaz de prevenirme… me las iba a pagar… iba a hacer que desease no haberme hecho enfadar. Cuando me senté la miré con los ojos entrecerrados y ella con una sonrisa me extendió un trozo de pastel mientras gesticulaba un "lo siento" inaudible. Gruñí mientras me lo comía y Edward y ella reían divertidos.

Cuando nos fuimos a casa, yo acompañé a Edward en el volvo y Alice se llevó mi coche para dejarlo aparcado en frente de mi casa, así no podría escaparme de la fiesta con tanta facilidad. En cuanto llegamos a casa de los Cullen se respiraba el ambiente festivo aunque no había ningún tipo de decoración ni nada que lo delatara, quizás era mi aprehensión a todo lo que indicase regalos, pero yo no quería una fiesta, aunque ellos se empeñaron y no pude decir que no.

Al entrar en la gran mansión blanca, los brazos de Esme me rodearon, seguidos por los de Carlisle. Ambos me felicitaron y me desearon lo mejor. Alice apareció segundos después subiendo las escaleras a toda velocidad y bajando a los dos minutos con un vestido diferente y perfectamente peinada… añoraba moverme así de rápido… sería todo mucho más divertido y fácil.

Yo ya me había cambiado de vestido en los baños del instituto por exigencias de ella, así que ya estábamos todos listos para lo que sería la celebración de mi mayoría de edad… ¡yupi! Grité mentalmente con sarcasmo, Edward entornó los ojos y tiró de mi mano para que me sentase en una de las sillas para comenzar a abrir los regalos.

Esa misma mañana Charlie me había dado la cámara de fotos de parte suya y el álbum de mi madre, por lo que Alice estaba repartiendo fotos a diestro y siniestro. Después de un susurro entre dientes por parte de Esme, Rosalie y Emmett bajaron las escaleras acomodándose la ropa… prefiero no saber lo que estaban haciendo… ¡bendita ignorancia!

Alice danzó hacia mí y me extendió varias bolas de colores, la miré enarcando una ceja y ella solo sonrió en disculpa… sí que se había tomado en serio lo de no envolver los regalos… los tenían todos metidos en bolsas sin ningún tipo de envoltorio para evitar posibles "accidentes".

Me sorprendí gratamente con el contenido de las bolsas… ya que las cosas habían cambiado, mis regalos no eran para nada los mismos. Como ahora tenía un coche nuevo y con un reproductor de música "decente" a ojos de Emmett, mi regalo no fue el reproductor de mi sueño. Al abrir la bolsa y encontrarme un simple papel arrugué el ceño, y después mi cara se puso de un rojo escarlata cuando leí en él que lo que me regalaban era un vale de compra de dos mil dólares para gastar en victoria Secret. Miré a Rose y Emmett amenazadoramente y ellos solo sonrieron y se encogieron de hombros restándole importancia.

—Ese regalo es más para Edward —susurró Emmett lo suficiente alto como para que yo lo oyese… lo que hizo que mis mejillas se pusiesen más rojas todavía.

En la bolsa de Carlisle y Esme sí estaba mi regalo del sueño, los billetes de avión para ir a Jacksonville para visitar a Renée, se lo agradecí sinceramente, a lo que ellos me devolvieron una enorme y brillante sonrisa.

Miré a Jasper de reojo, que se mantenía un poco distanciado y sonreía un poco apenado, así que con un movimiento de cabeza le indiqué que se acercase, lo hizo, pero se colocó prudentemente detrás de Emmett, mirándome con una disculpa. No le tenía miedo, sabía que si por algún motivo se salía de control conseguiría impedir que no pasase nada.

Alice me entregó otra bolsa, al mirar la tarjeta solo aparecía el nombre de Jasper lo que me confundió.

—Alice… — la llamé— ¿tú y Jasper no me hacéis un regalo conjunto? —le pregunté.

Alice bufó y le dedicó una mirada a Jasper, que le sonrió y luego miró al suelo.

—Jasper te ha comprado un regalo aburrido, yo quería regalarte algo más _… Alice_. Así que el mío es aparte, te lo daré después del de Edward —concluyó.

Yo solo asentí indicándole que lo había entendido… era Alice, no era difícil imaginarse que haría algo así.

Al abrir la bolsa de Jasper había otro papel, otro vale de compra, miré a Jazz enarcando una ceja y él sonrió. Era un vale de otros dos mil dólares de una librería de Por Angeles… ahora entendía porque Alice había dicho que era un regalo aburrido. Le agradecí en un susurro con una sonrisa y él me la devolvió algo avergonzado.

Edward me entregó su bolsa algo reticente, en sus ojos podía advertir que tenía un poco de miedo a mi reacción, aunque si no recordaba mal, solo me regalaría un CD donde había grabado sus canciones al piano, pero como en esta realidad las cosas habían cambiado… ya no sabía lo que esperar.

Al mirar la tarjeta que acompañaba la bolsa, me sorprendí al ver el nombre de todos escrito en ella, pero no tuve tiempo a preguntar ya que enseguida comenzaron a alentarme para que lo abriese… ¡impacientes! Cuando saqué el contenido de la bolsa y los sostuve en mi mano tuve que ahogar un jadeo… ¿pero cómo…?

Eso no podía ser, no… las cosas estaban cambiando tanto… aunque me encantaba el regalo, no era el momento, no todavía… para eso faltaba un año… ¡un año! Miré a Edward y él me miraba con el ceño fruncido, leyendo mis pensamientos y seguro que sintiéndose un poco mal. Le sonreí indicándole que todo estaba ben, aunque el miedo a que todo fuese muy diferente dominó mi cuerpo y Jasper tuvo que dar un paso atrás para controlarse. Edward me sonrió también y me extendió una mano para que la cogiese.

—Esperaba que hubiese sido una sorpresa —dijo en un susurro.

—Y lo ha sido… es que en mi sueño esto pasaba más tarde… pero puedo asegurarte que me encantará —le aseguré—. Si es tal y como recuerdo, será preciosa.

No me dejó continuar, solo comenzó a caminar hacia el exterior de la casa mientras los demás se quedaban en el interior y se despedían alegremente. Al salir al jardín me subió a su espalda y comenzó a correr, yo abracé su cuello con mis brazos y reí ante la sensación del viento contra mi cara… me encantaba, era lo mejor del mundo. Edward acompañó mis risas y cuando me miró de reojo, pude apreciar que todas las dudas que había un par de minutos antes en sus ojos habían desaparecido.

Cuando se detuvo me bajé de su espalda de un salto, con el tiempo me había acostumbrado y ya no me mareaba cuando corría con él. Caminé dos pasos hacia el frente y miré la cabaña desde un poco de distancia…

Estaba exactamente como la recordaba…

Una sonrisa involuntaria ocupó mi rostro al darme cuenta de lo que eso significaba. La historia había cambiado… sí, pero para mejor. Mis regalos eran diferentes, algunos acontecimientos se habían adelantado, pero todo estaba bien… ¡mejor que bien! Mi fiesta de cumpleaños había prácticamente pasado sin ningún incidente, por lo que Edward no me abandonaría en unos días. Además, que la cabaña significaba que no tenía intención de hacerlo. Todo estaba bien.

Edward me tomó de la mano y tiró de mí hacia delante. Metió la llave en la cerradura y abrió la puerta para mí. El olor a madera quemada inundó mis pulmones en cuanto entré en ella, y puede apreciar la chimenea encendida. Estaban la estantería repleta de libros de Edward y con algún título de mi interés, un equipo de música, cd´s… todo era exactamente igual.

Edward me enseñó nuestra habitación, no sabía el motivo exacto por el que lo habían hecho, pero era una copia exacta a Isla Esme… hasta habían preparado la habitación de Renesmee, lo que hizo que estuviese a punto de llorar de emoción.

Miré a Edward y él me sonrió como sabía que me haría temblar las piernas. Me acerqué a él y poniéndome de puntillas lo besé lenta y profundamente, agradeciéndole con ese beso su regalo. Cuando me alejé de él con la respiración entrecortada nos quedamos con nuestras frentes unidas, intentando mantener unos segundos más esa unión que tanto nos encantaba cuando nos besábamos, y tomando una bocanada de aire me aventuré a hacer la pregunta que me daba miedo pronunciar.

—¿El regalo de Alice es el ropero de nuestra habitación?


	31. Chapter 31

**¡Hola, hala!**

 **Lo siento mucho, llego un día tarde, pero a veces la vida se interpone en mi camino.**

 **¡Un besote!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 31 — Tempus Fugit**

 _Bella POV_

El tiempo parecía escapársenos de las manos. Cada día pasaba en un suspiro, y por mucho que quisiese mantener en mi memoria cada segundo al lado de Edward, sabía que el día llegaba a su final y yo caía irremediablemente dormida.

Pasaron las navidades, año nuevo, san Valentín… en cada fecha Alice se las ingeniaba para hacer una fiesta todavía mayor que la anterior. No sabía cómo esa mujer podía tener tanta imaginación y tanto tiempo para llevar a cabo todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza, pero supongo que no tener que perder el tiempo durmiendo ayudaba mucho.

Durante esos meses intenté redimirme con Charlie, recordaba que en mi sueño nuestra relación era fría y distante, nunca nos demostrábamos nuestros sentimientos y si lo hacíamos era totalmente avergonzados. Me prometí a mí misma intentar cambiar eso esta vez, acercarme más a Charlie y dejarle un mejor recuerdo de mí.

Así que después del planteamiento vino la práctica, salidas de pesca (aunque lo odiaba) cenas en el Loge y tardes en La Push, quizá esto último era lo que menos me molestaba de esa nueva actitud mía, ya que además de pasar tiempo con Charlie, también lo hacía con Jake, y eso era más que maravilloso. Edward no lo veía bien en un primer momento, e intentó que desistiera en más de una ocasión, según él los hombros lobo eran peligrosos para mí, y no me creía cuando le decía que nunca me harían daño, y mucho menos Jake.

Alice no podía enviar una lanza a mi favor en este tema, ya que cuando estaba en La Push desaparecía por completo de sus visiones, así que era yo sola contra la furia y la terquedad de mi novio vampiro. Animado por Rosalie que, aunque en esta realidad yo pasase a ser santo de su devoción, Jake seguía siendo la piedra en su zapato. No podían verse, ya que en cuanto lo hacían comenzaban los insultos, los gruñidos y los chistes machitas sobre rubias de parte de mi amigo licántropo.

El resto de la familia simplemente lo soportaba, Jasper y Alice mantenían las distancias, no estaban de acuerdo pero tampoco mostraban su inconformidad como Edward o Rosalie, Carlisle estaba emocionado y estudiaba disimuladamente todos los movimientos de la manada para hacer su estudio sobre ellos mentalmente. Esme los adoraba, incluso a la fría y dura Leah, que siempre se mostraba arisca y distante. Y Emmett…. Emmett era un caso aparte, parecía que Jake era un apéndice de su cuerpo, casi no podía creerme la conexión que se había creado entre ellos dos, uno comenzaba las bromas y el otro las reía o las secundaba, era una relación extraña… pero una relación al fin y al cabo.

Todavía me echaba unas risas cuando recordaba una conversación familiar sobre Jake en la que Emmett dio su opinión… como siempre, era algo muy Emmett.

Edward estaba molesto porque al día siguiente saldría a pescar con Charlie, Billy y Jake. Rosalie apoyaba su punto de vista y entre los dos buscaron la excusa de que como no estaba en el radar de Alice podría pasarme cualquier cosa sin que ellos lo supiesen con anticipación y, por lo tanto, no poder hacer nada para evitarlo.

—¿Pero que tenéis en contra del perrito? —preguntó Emmett frunciendo el ceño.

—Huele mal —gruñó Rosalie.

—Siempre revolotea alrededor de Bella como si estuviese enganchado en su órbita —dijo Edward entre dientes.

Yo miré a ambos con una ceja alzada, de Rosalie esperaba una contestación así, era Rosalie al fin y al cabo, pero lo que dijo Edward me dio que pensar. En mi sueño Jake y yo teníamos una conexión extraña, algo que iba más allá de lo que podíamos llegar a entender. Cuando Renesmee nació, Jake dijo que estaba conectado de algún modo a mí porque Nessie estaba en su destino. Aunque nuestra relación en ese momento se asemejaba más a como nos encontrábamos después del nacimiento de Ness, cuando ya era vampiro y Jake y yo éramos prácticamente como hermanos.

—Se imprimará de Nessie, por eso está en mi "orbita" —dije casi sin pensar.

Todos alzaron la cabeza y me miraron incrédulos. Emmett comenzó a reírse entre dientes y Edward, aunque parecía molesto, también escondía una sonrisa en sus labios.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Rosalie molesta.

—Es que… no... no puedo… —decía Emmett entre risas— El cachorro está así con Bella porque se ha imprimado de su óvulo. Hay que mirarlo por ese lado.

Todos miraron a Emmett como si le hubiese crecido una segunda cabeza, para después estallar en carcajadas.

.

En ocasiones creía que esto era solo una prolongación de mi sueño, me sentía tan bien que me olvidaba completamente de que solo debía buscar mi camino para llegar al final que todos deseábamos: Nessie. Una vez llegados a ese punto todo volvería a ser normal, dentro de la irrealidad que nos rodeaba, pero normal para nosotros siendo una familia al completo.

Alice todavía monitoreaba todos los movimientos de los Vulturis, intentaba estar al tanto de cada pequeña decisión que tomaban, a veces se sentaba al lado de Seth y descansaba la cabeza en sus rodillas para intentar mitigar el dolor de cabeza que la apremiaba cada vez que se topaba con un muro de ladrillos al querer saber lo que pasaba en Italia. Cada vez eso era más frecuente e incomodaba increíblemente a la familia, que se preocupaba en exceso, sobre todo Carlisle.

Carlisle era un mundo aparte. Sus investigaciones sobre Nahuel y sus dos hermanas estaban dando sus frutos, el problema es que Alice no recordaba nada de mi sueño y fue ella la que los encontró, así que estábamos a ciegas en eso, solo sabíamos de su existencia y que vivían en Brasil, en las tribus Ticunas.

Por otro lado, también intentaba cubrirse las espaldas respecto a los Vulturis, cuando le conté todo lo que había pasado en mi sueño con ellos le costó mucho creerme. Él confiaba casi ciegamente en Aro, Cayo y Marco, solo cuando comencé a explicarles detalles sobre Volterra, las esposas y la guardia Vulturi fue cuando comenzó a creer en mis palabras, aunque siempre algo reticente a hacerlo.

También comencé a pasar más tiempo con Jasper, él era como ese hermano mayor que es callado y reservado, pero que sabes que puedes contar con él para lo que sea. Aunque dentro de las reservas de Jasper se encontraba un chico divertido y alegre, casi tanto como Emmett, la diferencia estaba en que Jasper era más maduro y sabía cuando era el momento justo de las bromas y cuando tenía que ponerse serio y ser adulto.

Ambos disfrutábamos mucho de nuestras conversaciones, él me hablaba sobre la guerra que vivió como humano y también la que hizo como vampiro al lado de María. Era algo que ya me había contado en su sueño, pero siempre me encantaba escucharlo, ponía tanta pasión en lo que explicaba que parecía realmente estar viviendo y retransmitiéndolo que solo recordando. Quizás eso se debía a la memoria fotográfica de los vampiros…

Y aquí estábamos ahora… a tres meses de la graduación. Edward y yo tumbados en el prado recibiendo los primeros rayos de sol de la primavera. Las flores comenzaban a salir entre las matas de frondosa hierva, los pájaros comenzaban a trinar sus alegres cantos y rodeados del silencio del bosque solo roto por el gorgojeo de un riachuelo.

Tenía mi cabeza apoyada sobre el silencioso pecho de Edward, él jugueteaba con un mechón de mi pelo entre sus manos, mientras los rayos de sol nos calentaban tenuemente.

Estábamos relajados, disfrutando de uno de los pocos momentos que tendríamos solos, sintiéndonos uno. Yo recordando, Edward leyendo mi mente… teníamos nuevos y viejos recuerdos que compartir, en silencio. A veces, su risa resonaba en el lugar cuando uno de mis recuerdos lo divertía y otras simplemente me abrazaba un poco más fuerte y me susurraba cuanto me amaba.

Eso era una de las cosas que más amaba de Edward.

Momentos mágicos y únicos, algo que recordar cuando ya todo pasase y tuviésemos a nuestra pequeña en brazos.

Éramos él y yo… solos ante el mundo.

Ahí estábamos, en nuestra burbuja, soñando despiertos con un mañana en el que no tendríamos que separarnos y seríamos por fin una familia completa, cuando el silencio se vio roto por la melodía de su teléfono. Lo cogió a regañadientes y contestó con un gruñido. Yo me incorporé un poco y lo miré intentando descifrar que es lo que pasaba por su mente, ya que podía leerlo reflejado en su semblante y así podía sospechar con quien estaba hablando.

—¿Vladimir y Stefan están aquí? —preguntó asombrado— ¿Qué hacen aquí los rumanos?... sí… iremos ahora mismo.

Colgó el teléfono y me miró con el ceño fruncido… yo no sabía que pensar, para mí eso era nuevo, los rumanos venían por su cuenta sin que nadie los llamaran, pero solo porque habían oído que los Vulturis nos tenían amenazados, no había motivos para su vista en ese momento… todo era tan extraño, me daba miedo lo que pudiese pasar, pero a la vez algo dentro de mí me decía que todo pasaba por una razón y en eso tendrían mucho que ver esos dos vampiros.

—Carlisle quiere que estés presente —dijo Edward sacándome de mis pensamientos—. Cree que tú podrías recordar algo más si los ves.

Asentí mientras me ponía en pie, era extraño, muy extraño, todavía no lograba entender el motivo de su visita. Recordaba que los Vulturis no eran santo de su devoción, que querían acabar con ellos. Pero ahora era pronto para todo eso… era…

Uno de mis anteriores pensamientos cobró fuerza de repente:

 _"Habían oído que los Vulturis nos tenían amenazados"_

Amenazados…

¿Sería que…?

¡No!

No podía ser… Alice lo habría visto.

Alcé la cabeza mientras sentía como mi estómago se contraía y todo mi cuerpo comenzaba a temblar… ¿por qué nada era como lo recordaba?

—Bella… tranquila —susurró Edward contra mi pelo mientras me abrazaba intentando tranquilizarme— ¿qué pasa? No puedo leerte…

Me eché a temblar todavía más…

—Los Rumanos vinieron porque los Vulturis nos tenían amenazados… ¿no será que…? —dejé mi frase inconclusa esperando que él captase el sentido de mis palabras… lo hizo, su agarre a mi alrededor se hizo más fuerte.

—Alice lo habría visto… —susurró.

—¡No! —grité— Alice a veces no puede ver nada… Aro leyó mi mente, sabe que Alice tiene fallas con Nessie y los licántropos, puede que él sepa que no puede ver nada teniendo un mestizo a su alrededor… ¿Qué si se ha valido de eso para tomar decisiones contra nosotros y así no las vemos?

—Bella… eso es improbable… los Vulturis no tienen nada que hacer… si lo que quieren es a Nessie todavía falta un tiempo para que esté con nosotros.

—Edward —intenté protestar, pero me silenció con un beso.

—Dejemos de hacer conjeturas absurdas y vamos a ver que quieren los rumanos, sube a mi espalda.


	32. Chapter 32

**Capítulo 32 — Alianza**

 _Bella POV_

El viaje a la mansión Cullen sobre la espalda de Edward nunca me había parecido tan largo… podía ver todo a mi alrededor como si sucediese a cámara lenta… como si de verdad fuese vampiro y la velocidad a la que Edward corría fuese algo normal para mí.

Por más que intentaba no era capaz de sacar de mi cabeza a los rumanos… ¿qué estarían haciendo aquí? Pero había algo que me inquietaba mucho más que el motivo de su visita… ellos eran vampiros, vampiros carnívoros y yo una humana… aunque contaba con siete vampiros a mi alrededor que me protegerían de cualquier cosa que pudiese llegar a pasar, eso me tenía un tanto intranquila.

Cuando ya se podía ver la casa de los Cullen a lo lejos, Edward se detuvo y me bajó de su espalda. Se colocó frente a mí y cogió mis manos con ternura. Mi cuerpo temblaba violentamente, hasta ese momento no me había dado cuenta de cuánto, pero parecía una hoja en mitad de una tormenta.

—¿Amor? —me susurró Edward— Todo estará bien… tranquila.

No pude contestar, cuando intenté hacerlo y abrí mi boca para hablar un sollozo partió mi pecho en dos… no podía ni imaginar lo que estaba pasado, no podía predecir por qué ocurría todo eso. Nada era igual que en mi sueño, nada… eso me inquietaba, me hacía temer lo peor, sentía a Nessie muy lejos, no a solo unos meses de poder tenerla en brazos… no… era como si nunca pudiese llegar a tenerla y eso me estaba matando.

No sé cómo pasó ni de donde salió, pero enseguida noté una mano en mi hombro y comencé a sentirme un poco más tranquila, alcé la mirada lentamente y Jasper estaba a mi lado con el ceño fruncido.

—Todo está bien, Bella —me dijo con su tranquilizante voz.

Pero, aunque quise creerle, no pude hacerlo, nada estaba bien… nada podría estar bien hasta que yo fuese un vampiro y tuviese a Nessie conmigo.

Negué con la cabeza bruscamente.

—Me gustaría saber lo que pasa por tu cabeza en este momento —murmuró Edward besando mi pelo—, no puedo hacerlo desde que llamó Alice —dijo mirando a Jasper, supuse que contestando a alguna de sus preguntas mentales.

Cuando me quise dar cuenta ya estábamos en la puerta de la mansión Cullen, que se abrió de repente mostrando a una Alice ansiosa, que se abalanzó sobre Jasper visiblemente nerviosa. Entramos en la sala y recargados en una de las paredes del fondo de esta estaban los rumanos, uno frente al otro hablando entre ellos, Carlisle y Esme estaban sentados en el sofá, también teniendo una conversación privada, Emmett y Rosalie estaban en las escaleras con el ceño fruncido y visiblemente alterados.

En cuanto entré en la habitación los seis vampiros miraron en mi dirección, los dos pares de ojos rojos me miraron con sorpresa y jadearon. Edward me sujetó por la cintura y me colocó tras su cuerpo, en un parpadeo Jasper y Emmett estaban a su lado formando una barrera frente a mí que me impedía poder ver a los rumanos.

—¿Es una humana? —preguntó uno de ellos, realmente no podía decir quién era quien, además de no poder verlos, para mí eran casi como una única persona, pues ambos se comportaban prácticamente igual y acaban las frases del otro, solo contaban como uno.

—No puede ser —murmuró el otro.

—Ella era… no…

El cuerpo de Edward se relajó, aunque me sujetó por la cintura y me atrajo hacia su cuerpo. Al girarse para mirarme pude ver preocupación y confusión en sus ojos, lo que fuese que estaban pensando los rumanos, a Edward no le estaba gustando nada.

—No le haremos nada…

—Lo prometemos —uno finalizó la frase del otro, tal y como recordaba.

Me estremecí por el sonido de sus voces. Frías, apagadas… era como escuchar a un viejo árbol, o una roca… me recordaron la tortuga gigante de "La Historia Interminable". Edward me empujó con cuidado y me hizo sentar entre Carlisle y Esme, esta última pasó un brazo por mis hombros y me atrajo hacia ella, no estaba segura si para consolarme o para protegerme de cualquier posible ataque.

—Perdonad nuestra descortesía…

—Pero cuando la otra vez luchamos juntos…

—La señorita no era humana…

—Solo estamos sorprendidos—dijeron los rumanos.

Eso me hizo tensarme.

 _"Cuando la otra vez luchamos juntos"_

Me enderecé un poco y miré a Carlisle, que me dedicó una mirada en la que me decía que él también había captado el mensaje.

—¿La otra vez? —preguntó Emmett.

—Sí... cuando los Vulturis querían matar a la semi vampira…

—... para vénganse de tu familia, Carlisle —contestaron.

Ante la mención de Nessie todos nos tensamos, comencé a temblar y Jasper se colocó tras el sofá sosteniendo mi hombro de nuevo, lo agradecía, en ese momento necesitaba toda mi concentración para poder saber de que estaban hablando esos dos vampiros.

—No… —susurré— Carlisle…

El aludido tomó mi mano entre la suya, la sentí más fría que nunca, pero su frío me confortó, me hizo sentirme un poco más tranquila.

—¿Qué quieren decir con eso? Explíquense, por favor —les pidió.

—Hace más de un año, creaste un grupo de testigos para evitar que Aro acabase con los tuyos…

—Todos nos salvamos gracias al don de la humana que está a tu lado …

—Claro que en ese entonces era una vampira —dijeron.

Miré los rostros de cada uno de los presentes, solo Carlisle y Edward conocían la historia completa de mi sueño, solo a ellos les había contado las intenciones de los Vulturis, solo ellos sabían lo que podría estar pasando por mi cabeza en ese momento.

—No… no… no… —murmuraba yo incoherentemente.

—Bella, tranquila —susurró Esme.

Pero yo no podía estar tranquila… no cuando me decían lo que yo más estaba temiendo… nada había sido un sueño, todo había pasado realmente… mi cabeza estaba llena de incógnitas:

¿Por qué yo volvía a ser humana?

¿Dónde estaba Nessie?

¿Por qué estaba pasando todo eso?

¿Quién había hecho eso?

¿Con que fin?

—¿Qué quieren decir con eso? —preguntó Edward.

—¿No fue un sueño? —pregunté con voz trémula.

Los rumanos me miraron y soltaron un suspiro. Edward se sentó y gruñó audiblemente, Jasper soltó mi hombro y en seguida se puso a su lado.

—Los Vulturis han hecho algo… no sabemos el que…

—Han jugado con el tiempo…

—No sabemos con qué fin…

—Tampoco sabemos porque nosotros lo recordamos y los demás que nos rodean no…

—¿Tú recuerdas todo? —me preguntó uno.

Asentí incapaz de hablar.

—Pero creyó que todo había sido un sueño —dijo Alice.

—¿Qué quieren los Vulturis? —preguntó Rose visiblemente molesta.

—No lo sabemos…

—Los Vulturis siempre han ansiado el poder…

—Siempre quieren más y más…

—Ahora han cruzado la línea…

—Están jugando con la vida de todos…

—Ya no se conforman con tener poder sobre los humanos y los vampiros…

—Quieren poseer los cuatro elementos…

—Han estado buscando a Benjamin, pero él parece haberse escondido bien…

Carlisle se tensó a mi lado, y oí como Jasper y Emmett gruñían.

—Hace unos meses notamos algo extraño, tuvimos dos lunas en una sola noche…

—A partir de ese momento, todos a nuestro alrededor olvidaron cosas…

—Era como si volviesen al pasado dos años…

—Todos actuaban como si lo que hubiesen vivido no pasase nunca…

—Hemos estado investigando…

—Los Vulturis tienen un vampiro muy poderoso capaz de controlar el tiempo…

—Antes era un brujo, y al convertirlo en vampiro sus poderes se han convertido en dones…

—Dones muy poderosos…

—Controla el tiempo con su mente.

—Eso es… es imposible… —murmuró Carlisle— nadie puede controlar el tiempo, nadie…

—Hemos venido a pedir vuestra colaboración…

—Nosotros te apoyamos cuando ellos intentaron atacarte…

—Necesitamos que te pongas de nuestro lado…

—Hemos creado un ejército, los estamos entrenando para que controlen su sed y sean los mejores luchadores

—Necesitamos acabar con el reinado de los Vulturis…

—¿Quién tomará el mando entonces? —preguntó Jasper— Si los Vulturis no están, ¿quién nos obligará a acatar las normas? He vivido al libre albedrío y sé que si nadie nos "gobierna" podemos volvernos completamente locos. Puede ser el fin de la raza humana si eso pasa.

—Esa es la ayuda que pedimos de nuestro amigo Carlisle…

—Es el vampiro con más juicio y moral que hemos conocido nunca…

—Tú podrías ser quien gobernase cuando ellos estén derrotados…

—No podemos permitir que Aro y Cayo sigan al mando…

—Ellos no son justos, matan por placer y crean las normas en su beneficio…

—Si pudieran recordar la batalla que os obligaron afrontar, todos estarían de acuerdo con lo que pedimos…

Un silencio sepulcral reinó la habitación cuando los rumanos dejaron de hablar. Solo mi respiración agitada y seguro que mi corazón desbocado era lo único que rompía el silencio que nos rodeaba. Carlisle tenía la mirada en el suelo, se veía como estaba meditando las palabras que los dos vampiros le habían dicho, así como también recordando las que yo le conté, la historia que realmente fue verdad y no un sueño. Toda la familia tenía su mirada clavada en Carlisle, todos esperaban su veredicto, podría cambiar el resto de sus vidas conforme a la decisión de Carlisle.

Edward, que estaba tieso como una tabla, relajó su postura y desvió su mirada hacia mí. Carlisle había tomado una decisión y, aparentemente, era del agrado de Edward. Cuando el rubio abrió su boca para hablar Alice se tensó todavía más de lo que ya estaba y puso sus ojos en blanco, en un parpadeo Jasper estuvo a su lado, Edward soltó un gruñido y cerró sus manos en puños, se puso a mi espalda en un segundo y me sujetó por los hombros. Alice abrió los ojos de repente y me miró con miedo…

—Alice… —preguntó Carlisle en un murmullo.

—Quieren a Bella… —dijo con un hilo de voz— vendrán y se llevarán a Bella.

Yo me eché a temblar… sabía que esto tenía que ver conmigo… pero ¿por qué querrían llevarme con ellos? ¿Querrían que fuese una más de sus filas? ¿Me llevarían para quedarse con Nessie? Mi mente estaba al borde del colapso, apenas era consciente de todas las voces que comenzaron a oírse a mi alrededor. Todo comenzó a darme vueltas, sentí los brazos de Edward rodeándome y segundos después las manos de Jasper intentando tranquilizarme. Tardé unos segundos en serenarme, cuando por fin pude abrirlos ojos, ahora los rumanos estaban sentados en uno de los sofás, Carlisle estaba frente a ellos, me miraba y luego los miraba a ellos de nuevo. En sus ojos se podía leer el debate interior que estaba sufriendo, el resto de la familia estaba de pie en algún punto de la estancia, con su atención puesta al cien por cien en el cabeza de familia que era el que tenía la última palabra en este caso.

—Te ayudaremos en la batalla, pero nada más, y solo porque mi familia está implicada y se lo debo —dijo Carlisle por fin— yo no puedo gobernar, no soy nadie. Mi buen juicio no es motivo suficiente para que los demás vampiros tengan que obedecer mis normas.

—Toda ayuda será bienvenida —dijo uno de los rumanos.

—No tienes por qué contestar a lo otro ahora.

—Hay tiempo.

—Piénsalo y ya nos confirmarás tu decisión.

—La decisión está tomada… no voy a retractarme —dijo Carlisle con firmeza.

Antes de que otra palabra pudiese ser pronunciada mi cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas, mis parpados comenzaron a pesar, y mis ojos se cerraron por fin, perdiendo por completo la consciencia.


	33. Chapter 33

**Capítulo 33 — Uniendo piezas**

 _Edward POV_

—¡Jasper! —grité cuando hizo que Bella se desmayase— ¿Qué has hecho?

—Lo necesitaba… estaba siendo demasiado para ella… —" _y para mí_ "

Asentí comprendiendo, aunque no estaba de acuerdo con los métodos, tenía que proteger a Bella, no podía dejar que algo como eso la afectase demasiado.

Mientras los demás todavía discutían el posible motivo por los que los Vulturis querrían a Bella, yo intentaba atar cabos en mi mente. Nada parecía tener sentido ¿qué podrían querer de Bella? Ella era una humana ahora, no podría aportarles nada siendo una simple mortal… a no ser que ellos quisiesen convertirla para tenerla en sus filas, pero eso no tenía sentido, ¿para qué retroceder en el tiempo? Si querían a una Bella vampira ya lo era sin necesidad de que nadie jugase con los relojes.

Una parte de mi cabeza daba vueltas a los posibles motivos, la otra estaba atenta a los pensamientos que me rodeaban. Los rumanos esperaban demasiado de Carlisle, yo también creía que era el indicado para gobernar, pero haciendo eso tendría que dejar su vida atrás. No es que cambiar de continente y entorno le afectase a Carlisle, después de todo llevaba más de trescientos años haciéndolo, era el dejar atrás algo en lo que se había esforzado tanto: su carrera.

Carlisle adoraba lo que hacía, para él poder ayudar a los demás era un modo de redimir su pecado de convertirse en un ser que necesitaba acabar con la vida de otro ser para poder alimentarse. Yo entendía su posición, después de siglos de sacrificio y esfuerzo, no era sencillo decir adiós a todo por lo que había luchado.

La otra parte de mi mente estaba puesta en la conversación que me rodeaba. Vladimir y Estefan intentaban convencer a Carlisle de que ser él el nuevo gobernador de los vampiros era la mejor decisión, él mejor que nadie sabría tener el criterio para juzgar, para impartir la justicia que nuestro mundo necesitaba.

Pero lo más importante para mí era encontrar un motivo por el que los Vulturis querían a Bella con ellos.

Tenía que concentrarme en descubrir algo que los Vulturis ansiaban…

Eso era el poder, el poder para ser superiores, para no tener que temer a nadie nunca más.

Y también necesitaban algo por lo que necesitasen a Bella siendo humana.

Mis pensamientos se detuvieron ahí.

• Bella siendo humana.

• Los Vulturis ansiando poder.

Solo había una cosa que completase esa ecuación:

Renesmee.

Me envaré y comencé a dar vueltas por la habitación mientras pensaba, mientras continuaba dándole vueltas a aquella conclusión en mi cabeza. Dejando a un lado conversaciones y pensamientos banales.

Los Vulturis habían retrocedido en el tiempo dos años, tiempo suficiente para que Bella fuese humana, para que llegase a Forks y la historia volviese a comenzar.

¿Por qué empezar de cero?

¡Claro! El accidente de Bella en Phoenix, aquel golpe en su cabeza del que no había pruebas físicas, aquellos estudios de los que no había resultados. Carlisle había comentado algo acerca de eso cuando Bella tuvo aquel incidente con Tyler. Ese fue el momento justo que utilizaron para volver atrás, ellos necesitaban una coartada, algo creíble para Bella y utilizaron ese accidente como excusa.

Después la visita de Aro el día que matamos a James y a los otros nómadas, era para comprobar que todo iba según lo que ellos esperaban. Que Bella estaba a nuestro lado, que nosotros la protegíamos, por eso no se opusieron a que un humano conociese nuestro secreto, porque eso los beneficiaba.

Y eso explicaba también el motivo por el que ellos mismos acabaron con Victoria, para que ella no crease el ejército de neófitos, para que no tuviésemos ninguna posibilidad de perecer, ni ella, ni yo. Así el futuro de Nessie estaba asegurado.

Lo tenían todo muy bien planteado.

Pero seguía habiendo un cabo suelto.

Esto necesitaba de muchos planes, necesitaba de muchas decisiones que tomar y muchos planes que realizar. Algo como eso no podría pasar desapercibido para Alice, ella, en algún momento tendría que tener una visión sobre eso.

Eso era lo que más me atormentaba, él tener que ir a ciegas, el que Alice no pudiese ayudarnos con eso. Estaba tan acostumbrado a que ella siempre nos dijese qué camino tomar o que opción era la acertada, que estar a ciegas, y más cuando la vida y seguridad de Bella dependían de ello, me ponía nervioso.

Bella se removía intranquila, aunque estaba durmiendo y descansando, podía percibirse que estaba intranquila. Todo esto la preocupaba tanto como a mí.

—Los lobos —dijo Emmett llamando mi atención—, tenemos que pedirles ayuda, sé que Jake y Sam no tendrán problemas en ayudarnos.

—¿Cómo estás tan seguro? —preguntó Vladimir.

—Ellos adoran patear vampiros, solo pudieron hacerlo una vez realmente, y están deseando poder hacerlo de nuevo —explicó Emmett.

—Además debemos llamarlos y decirles que están ellos aquí —dijo Esme—. No creo que se queden de brazos cruzados si os ven merodeando por estas tierras —les dijo a rumanos.

—Nos hemos alimentado hace poco.

—A las afueras de Seattle.

—Hemos respetado vuestro territorio.

—No hemos levantado sospechas.

—Ya sabíamos de los lobos —dijeron entre los dos.

Dejé la conversación de lado… no era importante.

Podía ver la mente de Alice trabajando a tanta velocidad como la mía. Ella se estaba esforzando en ver algo, algo que le indicase que pasaría con Bella, con los Vulturis… algo a lo que aferrarnos para no estar tan ciegos en esto. Pero no había nada… solo un muro blanco contra el chocaba una y otra vez.

En ocasiones, tenía imágenes de humanos siendo dirigidos a la cámara central para que pudiesen alimentarse. Pero eran imágenes muy cortas, como reflejos, atisbos de lo que podría ser, pero sin ser nada claro ni cierto en su totalidad.

Eso la tenía intranquila… y a mí también.

Lo que me hizo llegar a una conclusión, los Vulturis nos estaba evadiendo de algún modo. Tenían algo que evitaba las visiones de Alice y dejarnos así más indefensos ante su ataque.

Mi mente dio en el clavo recordando las palabras de Bella en el claro:

" _Alice a veces no puede ver nada… Aro leyó mi mente, sabe que Alice tiene fallas con Nessie y los licántropos, sabe que no puede ver nada teniendo un mestizo a su alrededor… ¿Qué si se ha valido de eso para tomar decisiones contra nosotros y así no las vemos? "_

Tenía que ser eso, Bella tenía que estar en lo cierto.

—¿Sabéis cómo funciona el don de ese vampiro que tienen los Vulturis? —le pregunté a los rumanos— ¿Por qué algunos recordáis y otro no podemos?

—Tenemos una teoría.

—Pocos somos tan antiguos como los Vulturis o nosotros mismos.

—Creemos que esa antigüedad nos ha inmunizado de algún modo.

—Bella recuerda y no era tan antigua —dijo Carlisle.

—Ella tiene un don en su cabeza, ella tenía un escudo.

—Eso la ha protegido.

—Por eso recuerda.

—Su escudo está debilitado, ahora puedo leerla —susurré.

—Tú lo has dicho, se ha debilitado.

—Pero su don sigue ahí.

—Cuando sea convertida reaparecerá.

—¿Pero cómo funciona? Gente muerta ha revivido —insistí.

—No lo sabemos.

Ellos recordaban, los Vulturis recordaban, Bella recordaba. Gente muerta había revivido, pero… ¿Y Nessie?

Me detuve en seco.

Ella había existido, ella fue real y no solo un sueño de Bella…

¿Dónde estaba ella ahora?

¿Habría desaparecido al no existir en el pasado o…?

Detuve ahí mi pensamiento. No… no quería pensar si quiera en esa posibilidad. Nessie no podía estar en manos de esos… ¡no!

Pero era ella o Nahuel.

Los lobos estaban al completo y que se supiese no existía ninguna otra raza de mestizos que bloqueasen a Alice, o no ser que el vampiro ese también pudiese hacer algo para bloquearla, algo que dudaba, ya que un solo don poderoso era suficiente.

—¿Cómo podemos encontrar a Nahuel? —pregunté dirigiéndome a Carlisle.

—No lo sé… he hablado con Kachiri y Zafrina y están investigando por mí… hasta ahora no he recibido noticias sobre ellos. ¿Por qué? —preguntó curioso.

—Los Vulturis bloquean a Alice, solo un mestizo puedo hacerlo. Los lobos están al completo, solo nos deja a Nahuel o…

—¿O quién? —preguntó confuso.

—Renesmee —susurré en un suspiro.

—Eso no es posible… Nessie aún no existe, no puede estar con ellos —siseó Rosalie.

—No sabemos cómo funciona el don de ese vampiro, si los antiguos recuerdan y Bella también, ¿por qué no vamos a suponer que Nessie también se haya librado por ser mestiza?

—Edward… no puedes estar hablando en serio… esa pequeña niña no puede estar en manos de esos… —Esme dejó la frase inconcusa.

—Solo estoy suponiendo, nada de lo que digo tiene porque ser verdad… pero hay posibilidades —expliqué.

—Rose y Esme —dijo Carlisle— viajaréis a Sudamérica durante unos días para buscar a Nahuel y a su tía.

—Nos gustaría pedirle a Jasper que se nos uniera —dijo Stefan.

—Somos conocedores de su pasado en el sur y sus técnicas nos vendrían muy bien en nuestro ejército —concluyó Stefan.

Jasper no contestó, solo miró a Alice, ella asintió con la cabeza después de unos segundos, comprobando en el futuro que no habría ningún problema.

—Yo iré a Italia —susurré.

Todas las cabezas se giraron hacia mí de repente.

—No irás a ver a Aro tú solo —siseó Carlisle—, no me fío de él, tú eres vulnerable a todos sus dones.

—No voy a arrastrar a nadie conmigo, solo quiero comprobar si Nessie está con ellos.

—Nadie va a ir a Italia, es totalmente improbable eso que estás diciendo —sentenció.

—No… —murmuró Bella— no vayas —estaba medio adormilada pero sus neuronas no parecían descansar ni estando en ese estado.

—Bella… —me arrodillé a su lado y besé su frente.

—No te vayas Edward… —sollozó— Nessie nos necesita fuertes… si vas a Volterra lo sabrán.

Suspiré.

—Está bien… pero hay que hacer algo, no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados —afirmé.

—¿Cuándo tienen planeada la batalla? —preguntó Emmett chocando sus puños.

—En ocho semanas…

—¿Por qué tan pronto? —preguntó Esme.

—Necesitamos rapidez, su plan crece día a día… no podemos darles más ventaja —explicó Stephan.

Me senté en el sofá con Bella en mi regazo. Era extraño, pero desde que los rumanos aparecieron no había podido acceder a su mente. Estaba bloqueada, supongo que sería por la tensión que estamos viviendo, el estar nerviosa activaba su escudo.

—¿Puedo ir con Jasper? —preguntó Emmett poniendo voz de niño pequeño— Yo también quiero divertirme un poco.

—Por supuesto

—Cualquier ayuda será bien recibida —contestaron los rumanos.

Emmett vitoreó feliz y yo rodé los ojos… incluso en un momento como este tenía que ser tan… Emmett.

—Edward —susurró Bella, yo la miré —vámonos a la cabaña.

—¿Ahora? —pregunté sorprendido.

—Sí… por favor —sus ojos y su voz suplicante hicieron que no pudiese negarme.

La subí a mi espalda y después de despedirme de todos y de pedirles que me aviasen con cualquier cosa, salí de allí rumbo a nuestro único rinconcito de paz.


	34. Chapter 34

**Capítulo 34 — Cuenta atrás**.

 _Bella POV_

Tenía que salir de allí… si no salía de esa casa y me alejaba de sus terribles suposiciones me iba a volver loca. Todavía podían repetirse en mi mente las palabras de Edward… mi pequeña Nessie no podía estar en manos de Aro… no… me podría morir si algo le pasaba a mi hija.

—Edward —lo llamé a media voz —vámonos a la cabaña

—¿Ahora? —preguntó sorprendido

—Sí… por favor —supliqué.

No dijo nada… solo me subió a su espalda y salió corriendo rumbo a nuestra cabaña. Cuando llegamos me dejó en la puerta, él entró y comenzó a dar vueltas como un león enjaulado. Yo lo miré durante unos segundos y después me senté en el sofá frente a la chimenea que estaba apagada, pero no me importó, yo lo que quería era alejarme e Stefan y Vladimir, que me estaban poniendo nerviosa en exceso.

—¿Qué piensas? —dijo Edward de repente.

Yo lo miré confundida… desde que había vuelto a Forks nunca me había hecho esa pregunta, él siempre había podido entrar en mi mente, con algunas excepciones, sobre todo cuando me ponía nerviosa, pero ahora no lo estaba. Estaba tranquila pese a todo lo que se nos avecinaba encima, pero sabía que era algo que tenía que pasar, además… teníamos a los rumanos con todo un ejército tras ellos para poder acabar con los Vulturis… no estaba preocupada para nada.

—¿Por qué me preguntas y simplemente lo compruebas por ti mismo? —pregunté frunciendo el ceño.

—Me encantaría hacerlo… pero no puedo —me miró fijamente a los ojos durante unos segundos y después alejó la mirada—. Es tan frustrante… —murmuró para sí mismo.

—Ya sabes… la gente normal nos sentimos así todo el tiempo —bromeé.

Él me miró y sonrió de lado... haciendo que mi corazón se saltara un latido. Edward era tan… perfecto cuando se lo proponía, y cuando no también. Al menos era perfecto para mí.

—¿Por qué no te sientas aquí conmigo? —pregunté en un susurro mientras palmeaba el sofá a mi lado.

—Sabes cómo acabarán las cosas si yo me siento cerca de ti en este momento —dijo sonriendo.

—¿Tan ansioso estás? —pregunté riéndome.

—Tú eres la ansiosa —se acercó un paso a mí e inhaló fuerte por la nariz—, puedo olerte desde aquí Bella, y no creo que sea un buen momento —dijo con voz ronca.

Me puse en pie y me acerqué a él hasta que quedamos cara a cara, sin decir nada me puse de puntillas y rocé sus labios con los míos.

—Es un momento tan bueno como cualquier otro —murmuré mientras rodeaba su cuello con mis brazos.

—¿Recuerdas lo que pasó la última vez? —preguntó con ironía— No quiero que vuelva a repetirse, no pienso arriesgarte así de nuevo.

—Prometo ser buena —susurré mirándolo entre mis pestañas y haciendo un puchero como los de Alice.

—Ese es el problema… que eres demasiado buena —remarcó sonriendo.

—¿Eso es un sí? —pregunté con voz dulce.

—Eres una pervertida… siempre me embaucas para conseguir sexo —dijo riendo y alejándose dos pasos de mí.

—Lo estás diciendo como si fuese algo malo. Eres mi novio… los novios hacen esas cosas —me encogí de hombros restándole importancia.

—Soy tu novio vampiro… los novios vampiro no se acuestan con sus novias humanas.

—Seré humana por poco tiempo… —ronroneé.

—Pero todavía lo eres, así que hasta que...

Tapé su boca con una mano y lo miré a los ojos directamente.

—No se te ocurra… decir eso —enfaticé cada palabra.

—Es que es lo que pienso… no quiero arriesgarme a que te ocurra algo —dijo justo después de retirar mi mano de sus labios y mirándome él también a los ojos.

—¡No! ¿De acuerdo? —dije gritando— Ahora vas a dejar de pensar en esas tonterías de hacerme daño, me vas a llevar a nuestra cama y me vas a hacer el amor hasta que diga que pares.

Edward me miró atónico con la boca abierta y sin parpadear durante unos segundos, yo mantuve mi gesto inescrutable, esperando cualquier tipo de reacción. Pero es que no sabía cómo reaccionaría, había hablado sin pensar dejándome llevar por la desesperación.

Después de un largo minuto Edward continuaba mirándome y yo devolviéndole la mirada, no sé que pretendía con su silencio y estando tan quieto que parecía una estatua de mármol frente a mí. Hasta que sin más sus ojos parpadearon y una sonrisa se extendió por sus labios. Se acercó a mí lentamente y me rodeó con sus brazos.

—¿Eso ha sido una orden? —susurró contra mi cuello.

Me estremecí entre sus brazos, su halito se sentía extremadamente frío contra la piel sensible de mi cuello.

—Sí —contesté sorprendiéndome ante la firmeza de mi voz.

Sin mediar palabra me cogió en brazos y a una velocidad muy poco humana me llevó hasta nuestra habitación y me dejó con suavidad sobre la cama.

Sonreí mientras veía como su ropa desaparecía en cuestión de segundos y se acercó hasta mí con movimientos lentos y sosegados para no asustarme… estuve tentada a rodar los ojos… como si algo de lo que él hiciese pudiese asustarme de algún modo. Se colocó en cuclillas frente a mí completamente desnudo y no puede evitar la tentación de mirar su perfecto cuerpo, de detenerme allí donde mi atención lo requería, dejándome llevar por las líneas imaginarias que marcaban sus músculos, llevándome a esa zona prohibida que me estaba esperando ya preparada para la acción.

Me miró a los ojos y suspiró enviando una oleada de su aliento contra mi rostro, dejé de respirar y mi corazón comenzó a palpitar tan rápido que creí que se me saldría por la boca. Sus ojos me miraban con tanta intensidad que creí que podrían llegar hasta el fondo de mi alma.

Uno de sus dedos comenzó a delinear mi pierna por encima de mis jeans, hacía círculos imaginarios sobre mi rodilla y subía a lo largo de mis muslos hasta llegar a mis caderas y volvía a bajar para comenzar de nuevo.

—Esta ropa que llevas puesta… —susurró pausadamente— ¿te gusta demasiado?

Me quedé unos segundos pensando en sus palabras, estaba tan atontada que podía siquiera pensar con claridad. Negué con la cabeza y Edward sonrió. Se incorporó lentamente acercándose peligrosamente a mí. Me dejé caer hacia atrás en la cama hasta quedarme totalmente tumbada, Edward estaba sobre mí, pero una de sus manos apoyada en el colchón lo hacía mantenerse lo suficiente alejado como para poder acariciarme, sus manos fueron desde mi hombro hasta mis caderas acariciando mi costado, y en un momento comencé a sentir el aire frío contra mi piel, Edward había hecho desaparecer toda mi ropa y ahora estaba completamente desnuda ante él.

—Edward... —su nombre salió de mis labios como un suspiro.

Sus labios comenzaron a hacer contacto con zonas sensibles de mi piel, una de sus manos viajaba lentamente por mis caderas y tenía que controlar las ansias de saltar sobre él y violarlo como una salvaje.

—Dime, amor… haré todo lo que me pidas —se alejó un poco de mí y me miró a los ojos mientras hablaba, haciendo que el calor se extendiese por mi cuerpo ardiendo por mi venas.

—Ámame —dije con voz entrecortada.

—Eso no tienes que pedirlo —sentenció contra mis labios.

Nos fundimos en un tierno beso que hizo que casi me entrasen ganas de llorar, Edward me besaba con tanta ternura y devoción que casi dolía… dolía sentir todo ese amor solo para mí, dolía sentirlo tan lejos como a un centímetro de mí sin poder unir más nuestros cuerpos.

Me alejé de él para coger aire e hice un poco de presión sobre su pecho, él entendió enseguida y se colocó tumbado boca arriba en la cama. Me senté sobre él a horcajadas y nuestros sexos se rozaron, provocando que un gruñido animal saliese de los labios de Edward.

Un latigazo de placer me asedió el estómago y gemí vergonzosamente. Alcé un poco mis caderas y uní nuestros cuerpos sin juegos previos y sin más preámbulos. El frío de su cuerpo hacía un contraste perfecto contra el ardor de mi piel, pero en lugar de apagar las llamar las incrementaba, haciendo que se me nublase la vista y se me acelerase la respiración.

Comencé a moverme lentamente, sintiendo como poco a poco el calor de mi cuerpo era tal que creía que una combustión espontanea acabaría conmigo. Edward me sujetó de las caderas y me ayudó a moverme a un ritmo más rápido. Sentía sus músculos tensos bajo mis manos apoyadas en se pecho, que subía y bajaba a toda velocidad al ritmo de su respiración.

Sus ojos, negros como el carbón, estaban clavados en los míos, haciéndome sentir todo lo que él sentía. Sus manos, estaban todavía sobre mis caderas, incrementaron el ritmo. Supe que esa era la señal de que estaba cerca, de que el placer estaba llegando a su momento cumbre. Y yo también… Edward volvió a gruñir y yo grité su nombre. Mi cuerpo se contrajo con varios espasmos y mis ojos se cerraron con fuerza. Sentí como Edward se tensaba y un gemido ahogado abandonaba su garganta.

Me dejé caer hacia delante… sobre su pecho. Mi cuerpo sudoroso ardía y estar sobre su frío pecho era un alivio. Edward me envolvió con sus brazos. Suspiró contra mi pelo y yo sonreí.

—Te amo —dijimos los dos al unísono.

Nos reímos ligeramente y me estrechó todavía con más fuerza. Todavía podía sentirlo dentro de mí, y esa era una sensación tan mágica… su cuerpo comenzaba a entibiarse al mismo tiempo que él mío se enfriaba. Nos tapó a los dos con una manta y suspiré maravillada.

Edward era mi todo.

Y con ese pensamiento me quedé dormida sobre él.

...

Cuando la luz del sol se estaba ocultando, Edward me zarandeó un poco para que me despertase, abrí los ojos y lo primero que pude ver fue la blanca piel de su pecho, lo besé y alcé la mirada para cruzarla con sus ojos. Que ahora volvían a ser dorados y me miraban con tanto a mor que me sentí desfallecer.

El mismo pensamiento de minutos antes volvió a mi mente.

 _"Edward era mi todo"_

Por él sería capaz de cualquier cosa. Estaba a punto de entregar mi mortalidad por él, pero era algo de lo que estaba completamente segura y de lo que no me arrepentiría mientras pudiese pasar la eternidad a su lado.

—Es tarde y Charlie se preocupará si no vuelves a casa —susurró Edward besando mi frente.

Me puse en pie y me metí en el enorme vestidor que Alice había puesto en nuestra cabaña, busqué algo de ropa normal y me la coloqué lo más rápido que pude. Edward gruñó a mi espalda y yo miré sobre mi hombro para ver la expresión de su cara.

—Estabas más guapa hace unos segundos, es un crimen que tengas que ocultar tu cuerpo —dijo envolviéndome entre sus brazos.

Mis mejillas enrojecieron y lo sentí reírse contra mi cuello antes de besarlo.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó en un susurro.

Yo asentí a la vez que fruncía el ceño por lo extraño de su pregunta.

—Es que todavía no puedo leerte —pude apreciar cierto tono de molestia en su voz, pero yo agradecí que en ese momento no pudiese saber lo que realmente estaba pasando por mi cabeza, ya que no sabía si estaría de acuerdo con lo que estaba planeando.

—No sé porque será… —me encogí de hombros para que él no insistiese— ¿me dejas tu teléfono? —pregunté extendiendo la mano hacia él.

—¿A quién quieres llamar? —preguntó confundido.

—Alice— contesté sin más.

Edward me entregó el pequeño aparatito plateado y busqué el nombre de Alice en la agenda, no me dio tiempo a pensar, ya que en mitad del primer tono de llamada ella descolgó y su voz comenzó a oírse unos decibelios más alta de lo que debería.

—¿Estás segura de lo que me vas a pedir? —preguntó gritando— ¡No me dará tiempo a nada!

—Será algo sencillo —susurré para tranquilizarla, aunque sabía que eso era imposible—, pero lo que me preocupa es como se lo tomará Charlie…

—Lo entenderá… no se pondrá difícil. Pero Bella, la graduación es el viernes, ¿Tiene que ser este sábado? ¿No puedes esperar al menos una semana más? —volvió a insistir Alice.

—No, tiene que ser cuanto antes —rebatí.

—¿Qué estás planeando? Las cosas que haces no tienen sentido para mí, decides una cosa y después te veo hacer todo lo contrario, ¿ya no confías en mí?

Miré a Edward que me estaba mirando con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados…

¡Mierda!

Había olvidado su súper oído vampírico, por lo que él estaba escuchando todo.

—Alice… hablamos luego de los detalles —dije en un murmullo con voz temblorosa.

No esperé respuesta y colgué el teléfono, mis ojos estaban clavados en Edward y tragué en seco.

—¿A qué ha venido eso? —preguntó con cautela.

—¿El qué exactamente? —susurré.

—¿Qué pasará el sábado? ¿Qué eso que has decidido hacer y después no has hecho? —preguntó avanzando un paso hacia mí.

Yo me alejé ese mismo paso, no porque le temiera, pero me intimidaba con esa mirada que me escrutaba tan intensamente.

—¿Qué pasará el sábado por lo que Charlie pueda reaccionar mal? —volvió a preguntar.

Esbocé mi mejor sonrisa y lo miré directo a los ojos.

—Nos casaremos —dije con convencimiento.

Edward me miró y una enorme sonrisa adornó sus labios.

—Pero me has estropeado la sorpresa —dije alzando los brazos dramáticamente, esperaba que con esa pequeña actuación olvidase la otra pregunta que no quería responder.

—¿Estás hablando en serio? —preguntó sorprendido y todavía sonriendo.

Asentí.

En un segundo sus brazos me estaban rodeando y sus labios se estaban moviendo sobre los míos. Suspiré aliviada en mi fuero interno, por hoy estaba salvada de no contestar a "esa" pregunta.


	35. Chapter 35

**Capítulo 35 — ¿Sorpresa?**

 _Edward POV_

Iba a casarme con Bella… solo de pensarlo una sonrisa estúpida se dibujaba en mi cara. Todo había sido tan extraño, cuando hace una semana ella le dijo a Alice que comenzase a prepararlo todo casi no podía creérmelo… yo casado con Bella y por iniciativa de ella. Era algo maravilloso.

Y ahí estábamos hoy, yo vestido con traje negro, en el jardín de mi casa y sintiendo como mi estómago se estrujaba como si estuviese meses sin haberme alimentado… nunca me había sentido tan nervioso, pero creo que en esta ocasión tenía una buena excusa ¡era mi boda! Y ni más ni menos que con la mujer a la que amaba.

Al ser algo tan improvisado y de última hora, había muy pocos invitados, para alegría de Bella y desdicha de Alice, que estaba empeñada en celebrar una boda por todo lo alto y lucirse de lo buena planificadora de eventos que era, pero Bella había ganado en esta ocasión y tenía una boda íntima y sencilla, como ella deseaba. Para mí no era ningún inconveniente, yo sería feliz incluso casándome en Las Vegas disfrazado de Elvis, así que lo que ella escogiese estaba bien, no iba a protestar.

El jefe Swan me estaba mirando mal desde uno de los laterales del jardín, en su mano sostenía una copa de vino y creo que si tuviese su arma cerca estaría disparándome a bocajarro esperando a que muriese retorciéndome de dolor. Bella no me dejó decirle con ella que íbamos a casarnos, ni si quiera me dijo cuando pensaba hacerlo. Después de la conversación en nuestra cabaña días atrás, al día siguiente cuando fui a visitarla a su casa, el jefe Swan me recibió con una mirada hostil y un gruñido. En su mente solo se repetía constantemente " _No lo mates, que Bella se enfadaría_ ".

Me odiaba, eso era evidente.

Contra todo pronóstico Renée, la madre de Bella, se había tomado la noticia con más tranquilidad. Después de asegurarse de que su hija no estaba embarazada, para ella la boda no significaba ningún problema, algo que me gustó, ya me bastaba con el jefe Swan y sus miradas asesinas para tener con quien lidiar.

Mi mente escaneó la casa, donde sabía que Alice, Rosalie y Renée estaban ayudando a Bella para que se preparase. Busqué la mente de mi futura esposa una vez más. Pero nada, desde la visita de los rumanos días atrás era como si un muro de hormigón rodease sus pensamientos y me era completamente imposible entrar en su cabeza. La teoría de Carlisle es que Bella veía un peligro inminente ante la amenaza de los Vulturis, y su escudo estaba emergiendo como en su sueño… bueno realmente como el pasado… o futuro... o lo que quiera que fuese, todo era demasiado confuso. Pero su don volvía a ser efectivo, lo que provocaba que su mente era un misterio para mí… demasiado frustrante.

A quién sí encontré fue a Alice, que estaba canturreando mientras ayudaba a Bella a colocarse unas horquillas en su cabello, podía ver dentro de la mente de mi hermana como el cabello de Bella caía en suaves hondas color café sobre sus hombros.

Suspiré como un idiota.

Pero es que estaba enamorado…

Esa simple visión me despertó el ansia de subir las escaleras y despeinar a Bella con mis dedos mientras besaba su cuello y la sentía estremecerse entre mis brazos…

Mis pensamientos se detuvieron con un carraspeó. Me giré y Jasper estaba detrás de mí enarcando una ceja mientras sonreía. Si hubiese sido humano me habría ruborizado… estúpido hermano empático que siempre me estaba cortando el rollo. Suspiré y volví mi atención a la mente de Alice, ya tendría pensamientos poco decorosos con mi futura esposa en otro momento, cuando mi hermano no estuviese cerca y fuese capaz de sentir cada pizca de lujuria que yo sintiese.

—¿Vas a decirme lo que estás tramando? —preguntó Alice a Bella.

Lo que me hizo recordar aquella llamada telefónica días atrás donde Bella no me explicó nada y me distrajo para que no le preguntase sobre eso.

—" _¿Qué estás planeando? Las cosas que haces no tienen sentido para mí, decides una cosa y después te veo hacer todo lo contrario, ¿ya no confías en mí?_

— _Alice… hablamos luego de los detalles_ "

—Pronto lo sabrás Alice… no te preocupes —esa contestación de Bella me trajo de nuevo al presente

¿Qué se sabría pronto?

—¿Por qué no fuiste a la farmacia ese día como tenías planeado? —preguntó Alice— Y no me digas que te surgió algo porque decidiste no ir… lo sé.

Cada vez estaba más perdido… ¿qué había hecho Bella y con qué fin?

De repente Bella se tensó y Alice jadeó. La mente de mi hermana comenzó a ser completamente caótica, se esforzaba constantemente en buscar el futuro de Bella, pero no lo encontraba, sus ojos se abrían y encontraba a Bella sentada frente a ella, sonriendo y en perfectas condiciones. Volvía cerrar los ojos, buscando algo… algún indicio de un ataque que hiciese que Bella perdiese su futuro… pero nada. Ni los Vulturis… ni ningún otro vampiro… hasta había buscado entre el futuro de los rumanos… pero nada parecía fuera de lo normal. Solo Bella había desaparecido de su radar.

Alice abrió los ojos de nuevo y ahora Bella estaba frente a ella.

—Todo estará bien, Alice —susurró intentado tranquilizarla.

—Pero… no puedo… Bella no te veo… no te encuentro —susurró Alice casi fuera de sus casillas.

—Todo está bien… confía en mí.

Yo estaba frenético, Jasper se puso a mi lado y rio entre dientes, pero que poco imaginaba mi hermano pensando que mi nerviosismo era solo el tipo de un novio antes de su boda. Si no había corrido escaleras arriba para ver el estado de Bella, era porque estaba paralizado pensando en lo que podría estar pasando para que Alice perdiese contacto con Bella.

¿Sería su don?

¿Su don sería tan poderoso que también bloqueaba a Alice?

Entonces Jasper tampoco podría acceder a ella.

—Jazz —susurré, él me miró— ¿cómo está Bella?

El solo pareció concentrarse unos segundos y luego su ceño se frunció.

—Bella está bien… está feliz y nerviosa, lo lógico —dijo mirando un punto fijo del suelo.

—¿Por qué tan preocupado entonces? —pregunté con curiosidad.

—Alice… —susurró— está asustada por algo… ¿tú…? —dejó la pregunta inconclusa mirándome a los ojos.

—Ha perdido a Bella de su futuro… solo quería saber si eso la había asustado a ella —expliqué.

La macha nupcial comenzó a sonar y, sin pensar mucho en lo que había pasado en el interior de aquella casa, me fui a mi puesto frente al padre Weber, ya pensaría luego el motivo de tanto problema, tendría mis sentidos alerta atento a cualquier percance por pequeño que fuese, pero intentaría no transmitirle a Bella mi preocupación, sería la boda que ella quería… tranquila, íntima y sencilla.

Las intenciones eran buenas, pero cuando vi a Bella aparecer del brazo de su padre todo dejó de tener importancia. Solo podía verla a ella, vestida de blanco y avanzando hacia mí… sonriendo, mientras sus ojos brillaban de un modo inexplicable. Se la veía radiante… tan perfecta en esa prenda que se ajustaba en los lugares adecuados.

Parecía caminar a cámara lenta por la alfombra que la llevaba hacia mí, los segundos me parecían interminables horas mientras veía como sus pies se alzaban para dar el siguiente paso. Cuando por fin la tuve frente a frente y pude aspirar su esencia casi me sentí mareado. Bella olía tan bien… podría incluso jurar que mejor que nunca. El monstruo estaba dormido, al menos el monstruo que quería beber su sangre, pero no el que anhelaba otras cosas.

Cuando nuestras manos hicieron contacto la misma extraña sensación de electricidad de siempre recorrió nuestros cuerpos. Era como una extraña conexión, algo que no entendía pero que me encantaba.

La ceremonia dio comienzo y aunque prometí mantenerme alerta a cualquier inconveniente que pudiese pasar, solo me limitaba a leer la mente de Alice de vez en cuando escaneando el futuro de Bella sin éxito. Todo era tan raro… pero a la vez, como vampiro me resultaba tan fácil perder el hilo de mis pensamientos y entretenerme con cualquier cosa, en eso estaba, intentando no perderme en el marrón chocolate de los ojos de mi ahora esposa, pues ya habíamos dicho los votos y el padre Weber esperaba que la besase para sellar por fin nuestro matrimonio. Pero yo no podía moverme. Bella era tan perfecta y tan irreal, que me costó despertar de mi ensoñación y acercarme a ella lentamente hasta deslizar mis labios sobre los de ella.

¡Ya era un hecho!

Bella y yo éramos marido y mujer, Bella Swan quedaba atrás para dar la bienvenida a Bella Cullen, mujer de Edward Cullen. Sonreí como idiota de nuevo cuando los aplausos nos rodearon, miré en los ojos de Bella y allí solo había felicidad… una felicidad tan grande como la mía pero que en su caso se reflejaba en forma de lágrimas… Bella ahora era mía… mía, mía… mi esposa.

Después vinieron las felicitaciones, mi familia felicitó a Bella, Jasper y Alice le dedicaron una mirada prudente… estaban preocupados, era evidente sin siquiera leer sus pensamientos, pensamientos que estaban revolucionados intentando buscarle sentido a que Bella desapareciese de las visiones de Alice.

Llegó la hora del vals, estreché a Bella en mis brazos y comenzamos a girar bajo la atenta mirada de todos. Nuestras sonrisas eran imborrables, todo era perfecto, como tenía que ser. Solo había aquella pequeña sombra de sospecha planeando sobre nosotros. Pero el día era maravilloso.

—¿Qué tal lo está pasando, señora Cullen? —pregunté sonriendo.

—Excelentemente, señor Cullen —contestó ella devolviendo mi sonrisa.

—Y ahora que nadie puede escucharnos —oí la risita de Emmett a lo lejos como desmintiendo mis palabras, pero no le presté atención— ¿me vas explicar lo que esta hermosa cabecita está tramando?

—No es nada de lo que debas preocuparte por ahora… cuando llegue el momento lo sabrás —dijo ella sin perder la sonrisa.

Unos minutos después se sentó alegando que se encontraba un poco mareada… no la había visto beber nada, pero conociendo a Bella seguro que el baile y tantas emociones no le sentaban bien. Rose estaba sentada con ella y ambas comentaba los acontecimientos del día, yo escaneaba los pensamientos de Alice, que continuaba inútilmente encontrar a Bella, y a la vez los de Rosalie intentando encontrar algún indicio de lo que fuese que Bella me estaba ocultando.

Unos minutos después Rose desapareció y volvió con un vaso de agua que le tendió a Bella, me fijé en ella y ahora parecía algo pálida, tenía un poco de sudor perlando su frente y una mano sujetando su estómago.

—Carlisle —mi voz fue apenas un susurro, pero lo suficiente para que él me oyese y mirase en mi dirección—. Bella —volví a susurrar sin apartar mis ojos de ella.

Carlisle fue en su dirección y le ayudó a entrar en la casa, donde se fueron hacia la sala y oí como Rosalie le decía a Carlisle que era mejor que Bella se tumbase un poco.

Todo era tan extraño. No tardé demasiado en deshacerme de un par de personas que me estaban felicitando para entrar en la sala y ver a mi ahora esposa tumbada en el sofá blanco y tapándose los ojos con una mano. Me acerqué a ella y me arrodillé a su lado tomando una de sus manos entre las mías. Estaba algo más fría de lo normal, aunque su piel estaba cubierta de sudor. Sus mejillas habían perdido su color y un ligero tono azulado comenzaba a cubrir sus labios.

—Amor ¿qué te pasa? —pregunté preocupado— ¿Quieres que vayamos al hospital para que Carlisle te reconozca?

Ella negó con su cabeza y una ligera sonrisa curvó sus labios.

—No será necesario… estoy bien —replicó.

—No estás bien Bella… puedo notarlo incluso desde aquí sin necesitad de reconocerte —dijo Carlisle.

—Lo sé… pero lo que me pasa no es nada malo —se incorporó de repente y nos miró a todos con el ceño fruncido y tapándose la boca— ¿Alguien puede llevarme al baño? —preguntó con un hilo de voz— ¡Ya!

No me lo pensé a la hora de tomarla en brazos y salir corriendo hacia el baño de la planta superior, no quería arriesgarme a que el de la planta inferior estuviese ocupado por alguno de nuestros invitados humanos.

Bella vomitó doblada sobre el inodoro mientras yo la observaba con el ceño fruncido. Cuando acabó de tendí un cepillo de dientes con un poco de pasta para que se asease. Lo hizo, y cuando acabó se giró para mirarme.

—Ya basta de secretos, Isabella —dije en tono serio—, vas a decirme lo que está pasando y lo vas a hacer ya si no quieres que lo descubra por mi mismo.

Ella me miró con el ceño fruncido, como si algo de lo que le hubiese dicho la hubiese molestado, pero en seguida cambió su expresión y me miró sonriendo.

—Es fácil de deducir lo que me pasa, supongo que Rosalie ya lo supone… sabe que pasaría tarde o temprano así que… lo está esperando, me extraña que tú no —dijo sin perder la sonrisa.

—Bella… no juegues conmigo y habla de una vez —casi le supliqué.

—Está bien… —dijo feliz— estoy embarazada.

Me quedé inmóvil en mi lugar mientras la miraba… ¿había oído bien? ¿Bella embarazada? Pero si ella..

—¿No estabas tomando anticonceptivos? —pregunté en un murmullo.

—Estaba… los dejé hace unas semanas —dijo con tanta tranquilidad que me enfureció.

—¿Eso es lo que estabas ocultando? —pregunté entre dientes— ¿Querías embarazarte? ¿Con que fin?

—¿No es obvio? —preguntó enfadada— Con la amenaza de los Vulturis sabía que nada podía volver a repetirse exactamente como sucedió, adelanté la boda y adelanté también el embarazo.

—Pero… —intenté replicar.

—No Edward… —me calló— yo necesito estar convertida cuando Aro y los demás estén aquí, necesito estar al frente y luchar a tu lado. No podía hacerlo siendo humana, pero tampoco puedo ni quiero renunciar a Nessie.

—Pero Nessie… estás jugando con el futuro… las cosas no son como eran… ¿y si ahora no es Nessie quien nace? ¿Qué haremos? ¿Qué harás? —pregunté con cautela.

—Afrontar las consecuencias… pero Nessie tiene que existir, lo presiento —susurró colocando una mano sobre su pecho—, siento que falta un pedacito de mí —explicó con lágrimas en los ojos.

Y eso era superior a mí. Cuando Bella lloraba yo me desarmaba. La amaba, la amaba más de lo que pude imaginar nunca.

—¿Qué…? —la voz se me quebró— ¿Qué voy a hacer si algo sale mal? ¿Qué voy a hacer sin ti?

—Todo saldrá bien —me tranquilizó— Nessie nacerá y tú me convertirás… seremos una familia. Y juntos venceremos a los Vulturis.

—Bella…

Ella se alejó un poco de mí y se puso de puntillas para poder besarme.

—Papá… todo saldrá bien… —susurró contra mis labios— este trocito de ti que está creciendo dentro de mí, será lo más maravilloso que seamos capaces de crear.

No pude soportarlo más y la besé… la besé como llevaba ansiando desde que la vi desfilar hacia mí por la alfombra antes de unirnos eternamente. La besé con todo el miedo, con toda la ansiedad, con la preocupación que sentía… pero también con todo el amor, con toda la ternura… ¿y por qué no decirlo? También con toda la alegría que me provocaba el sentir que gracias a la mujer que amaba tendría la suerte de ser padre, de vivir una experiencia a la que estaba condenado a no sentir jamás… y ella me la estaba ofreciendo en bandeja de plata.


	36. Chapter 36

**Capítulo 36 — ¿Hay alguien ahí?**

 _Edward POV_

Después del fantástico día de la boda todo pasó demasiado deprisa, ante la familia de Bella fingimos que nos habíamos ido de luna de miel, pero en realidad nos quedamos en la mansión Cullen para que Carlisle pudiese supervisar el embarazo de Bella de cerca.

Acondicionó una de las habitaciones del piso superior como si fuese una habitación de hospital, aunque prácticamente era un quirófano. Tenía todo tipo de material quirúrgico esterilizado y aparatos que quizás Bella pudiese necesitar. Gracias a todo lo que había investigado y a lo que Bella le había contado, tenía una ligera sospecha de que esperar, así que estaba preparado, o eso quería creer.

Cada día que pasaba veía cambios en Bella, ya de todos era sabido que los humanos cambian constantemente, pero los cambios en ella eran más significativos. Día a día su tripa aumentaba de tamaño, y la fuerza de nuestro bebé ganaba intensidad. Los malestares en lugar de remitir, cada día eran peores, Bella vomitaba y se mareaba constantemente. Además había bajado de peso aunque su abultado vientre apenas te dejaba apreciarlo. Estaba más pálida de lo normal y sus huesos se podían contar fácilmente a través de su piel.

Lo peor fue el día que Carlisle apareció con varias bolsas de sangre donada. Nadie sabía exactamente para que serían y a todos se nos quedó cara de sorpresa cuando Bella, con toda la naturalidad que la caracterizaba, se tragó esa sangre sin hacer ningún tipo de mueca ni mostrar ningún gesto de desagrado. A partir de entonces su estado fue mejorando, ganó peso, sus mejillas volvieron a sonrojarse y lo más importante, la fuerza de nuestro pequeño parecía no hacerle tanto daño.

Emmett y Jasper habían viajado hasta Rumanía un par de semanas para entrenar con el ejército que Vladimir y Stephan habían creado. La batalla contra los Vulturis seguía su curso, y con Bella en ese estado yo no podía preocuparme por ella más de lo que ya lo hacía.

Los días pasaban a una velocidad vertiginosa, incluso para alguien como nosotros, que no tenemos la misma percepción del tiempo, sentía como las horas y los minutos se me escapaban entre los dedos, apenas podía paladear el poco tiempo que podíamos pasar juntos. Tenía miedo... estaba aterrorizado, por eso intentaba compartir con ella cada momento que podía.

Bella estaba muy segura de que todo saldría bien, confiaba en que tanto Carlisle como yo sabríamos que hacer llegado el momento. Pero yo no podía ser tan optimista y, por desgracia, Carlisle tampoco. Día a día veíamos que el bebé que tenía mi Bella en sus entrañas podría acabar con ella. En la mente de mi padre no dejaban de aparecer imágenes de lo que podría llegar a pasar y cada una era más desalentadora que la anterior.

El miedo de toda la familia era palpable, cada día dábamos gracias a lo que quiera que fuese por dejarnos disfrutar un día más de la compañía de nuestra Bella, aunque ella era completamente inconsciente de lo que sentíamos todos los que la rodeábamos. Jasper en ocasiones tuvo que salir de la casa, porque todo el pesar que sentíamos a él le sentaba muy mal y no podía soportarlo.

Y así estábamos en ese momento. Según las cuentas que Bella llevaba, quedaban cinco días para que nuestra hija naciese... cinco míseros días. Sólo cinco días en los que podría disfrutar de su compañía, embriagarme con el olor de su cuerpo y dejar que su calor me traspasase. Después de eso, ya nada sería igual pasase lo que pasase, quería que Bella fuese como yo, ese era el único método para que lo nuestro tuviese futuro, pero me aterraba el poder perderla. Que algo fallase durante la conversión, que su cuerpo no soportase el parto y la ponzoña ya no pudiese hacer nada porque su corazón estuviese demasiado débil...

No me gustaba pensar en eso, pero mi mente irrevocablemente siempre acaba preguntándose lo mismo ¿podría Bella superarlo? ¿Tendríamos nuestro "felices para siempre"?

—¿Dónde está esa cabecita? —oí su voz susurrando en mi oído.

Estábamos tumbados en nuestra cama, ella se había quedado dormida en el sofá de la sala y yo decidí subirla a nuestra habitación para que pudiese descansar mejor. Ella se acomodó en mi pecho como lo hacía siempre que nos tumbábamos juntos y yo velé su sueño acariciando suavemente su cabello.

—En el futuro... —contesté en un susurro.

Bella se enderezó un poco y me miró a los ojos.

—Sabes que todo saldrá bien —sonrió levemente—. Carlisle y tú sabréis que hacer llegado el momento —dijo adivinando mis pensamientos.

—No estoy tan seguro —murmuré casi para mí mismo.

Bella endureció el gesto y me miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Saldrá bien... ¿de acuerdo? —dijo furiosa— No te permito dudar de esto, Edward, la llegada de Nessie será un motivo de alegría, no me va a hacer desaparecer.

Me encogí involuntariamente ante lo que dijo... desaparecer...

Si Bella desapareciese yo lo haría con ella. Era mi único sustento para permanecer con vida o lo que fuese que nosotros hacíamos, era el único motivo que me anclaba al mundo que vivíamos y no al tedio que sufría antes de conocerla.

Sin poder soportarlo más la abracé y sollocé con fuerza contra su cuello. Bella en un primer momento se quedó muy quieta, pero no tardé en sentir sus brazos rodeándome. Yo era débil, lo sabía, y lo peor es que estaba mostrando mi debilidad ante ella cuando era Bella la que tendría que estar asustada, aterrada por llevar dentro de ella algo tan... peligroso... era yo el que me derrumbaba y ella la que me abrazaba y consolaba.

Pasamos unos minutos en esa posición... ella abrazándome y yo llorando sin lágrimas. Bella se mantuvo fuerte en todo momento. Me gustaría mucho poder compartir ese optimismo con ella, pero simplemente no podía, era superior a mis fuerzas pensar que algo malo podría pasarle y que, sobre todo, sería por mi culpa. Si yo no fuese el monstruo que era, ella no estaría embarazada y no...

—Ha sido decisión mía quedarme embarazada... lo sabes —dijo Bella de repente.

Yo sonreí con amargura.

—Creía que era yo el lector de mentes —murmuré a desgana.

Bella se alejó de mí y me miró a los ojos.

—No es difícil adivinar lo que piensas... eres tan autocrítico... nada de lo que haces está bien para ti...

—¡Eso no es cierto! —refuté frunciendo el ceño.

—¿A no? —preguntó con sus ojos brillando con picardía—. Si no me hubiese quedado embarazada también te estarías culpando por no haberlo hecho... reconócelo Edward, hagas lo que hagas, para ti nunca será lo correcto.

Bajé la mirada a nuestras manos entrelazadas y suspiré.

—No podré soportar que te pase algo... —dije con un hilo de voz.

—No me pasará nada —aseguró una vez más.

—No entiendo cómo puedes estar tan segura... Bella yo... no entiendo... vas a estar al borde de la muerte... vas a arriesgar tu propia vida por darme un hijo... no sé si yo merezca todo ese esfuerzo.

—¡Edward! —gritó furiosa— No puedo creerlo... ¡por supuesto que lo mereces! Te amo... ¿no lo entiendes? Cuando amas a alguien quieres compartir todo con esa persona, nosotros hemos compartido ADN para crear una nueva persona...

—No podré vivir sin ti si te pasa algo —confesé mi mayor miedo.

—No pasará nada —aseguró una vez más— y si pasa, que realmente lo dudo, tienes un motivo por el que vivir, Nessie, ella te necesitará.

—Bella... —intenté protestar.

—No —me cortó—. Vivirás por ella, si yo no estoy te necesitará más que a nadie. Prométemelo.

—No puedo prometerte eso —susurré con pesar.

—Lo sé... porque nada va a pasar y no será necesario —sonrió con suficiencia.

No pude más y sonreí con ella a la vez que la atraía hacia mi cuerpo y la estrechaba entre mis brazos. Sus palabras volvieron a mi mente y me tensé.

—Cariño... ¿qué pasa si no es una ella y es un él? —pregunté con cautela.

Bella también se tensó entre mis brazos y suspiró.

—Cuento con esa posibilidad, pero como ya te dije una vez, algo dentro de mí me dice que Nessie tiene que existir —dijo a media voz.

—¿Y si no es Nessie? —pregunté de nuevo.

—Será Edward Jacob... nuestro pequeño E.J. y lo querremos muchísimo —dijo alzando la cabeza y sonriéndome.

Sonreí con ella una vez más y la besé con cuidado en los labios. Bella se dejó caer lentamente hacia atrás hasta quedar tumbada en la cama, yo me coloqué a su lado con una mano sobre su abultado vientre, sintiendo como el corazón de nuestro bebé latía a un ritmo muy acelerado.

—¿Lo sientes? —preguntó Bella.

Yo asentí... por supuesto que lo sentía... y me sentía tan dichoso por eso, aunque el miedo y el temor a perderla continuaba predominando en mi estado de ánimo, una parte de mí anhelaba ver a esa pequeña personita que sería una parte de Bella y mía... algo que nosotros habíamos creado en un momento de amor. Ya había visto la imagen de Nessie entre los sueños de Bella y la adoraba aun sin haberla conocido nunca, así qué ansiaba su nacimiento y que este no fuese totalmente perjudicial para mi Bella.

Bella se quedó quieta mientras yo apoyé mi cabeza sobre su vientre. Me encantaba poder escuchar el corazón del bebé desde esa corta distancia, el sonido que hacía con sus movimientos...Bella mientras tanto acariciaba mi cabello y de vez en cuando me susurraba diciéndome cuanto me quería.

En esa posición estaba cuando unos nuevos pensamientos llegaron a mi cabeza. No era nada definido, solo eran sonidos de voces, el de Bella predominaba entre ellos, y la mía también. También había algún ruido común en la casa y entre todo ese barullo de ruidos y voces sin sentido había un sentimiento: amor. Mucho amor.

Sonreí como un estúpido, desde la aparición de los rumanos no había podido escuchar la mente de Bella nunca más, pero ahora que se había quedado dormida podía volver a hacerlo. Eran cosas sin sentido, algo poco habitual en ella, pero el cansancio seguro que no la dejaba dormir tranquila y por eso soñaba cosas absurdas.

—¿Ya está lista la habitación del bebé en la cabaña? —preguntó Bella de repente.

Yo fruncí el ceño... no era habitual que Bella hablase tan claramente mientras estaba soñando. Además... si estaba soñando cosas sin sentido... ¿por qué me hacía de repente una pregunta con tanta lucidez? Me enderecé y la miré a los ojos... estaba completamente despierta, mi ceño se frunció más.

—¿Qué? —preguntó a la vez que no pronunciaba ni una palabra— ¿estás bien? ¿Por qué no...?

—¿Qué estabas pesando hace un segundo? —la interrumpí.

—¿Cuándo?

—Antes de preguntarme lo de la cabaña... ¿qué estabas pensando?

Ella se sonrojó y bajó la mirada avergonzada.

—En lo que podríamos hacer cuando Nessie nazca... —susurró.

Mi ceño fruncido a este paso se haría permanente. Volví a apoyar mi cabeza contra el vientre de Bella, no es que así fuese a escuchar más claramente, pero era una conexión más cercana... ¿no? Acaricié su tripa bajo el enorme suéter que llevaba, acariciando su cálida y tersa piel. El bebé comenzó a moverse con más fuerza y Bella comenzó a reír...

—¿Qué le haces? —preguntó divertida.

Nuevos pensamientos llegaron a mí, unos nuevos a los anteriores, ahora solo eran mi voz y la de Bella, la conversación que acabábamos de tener, después solo era la risa de Bella, una y otra vez, el sonido de su risa repitiéndose continuamente y más amor... felicidad...

¿Sería posible que...?

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Bella.

—No puede ser... no... es… es imposible… yo... —balbuceé.

Bella se enderezó completamente hasta sentarse en la cama y me miró.

—¿Qué ocurre? —volvió a preguntar.

—Lo he escuchado... ¿es posible que haya podido escuchar al bebé? —pregunté aturdido.

Una sonrisa comenzó a dibujarse en los labios rojos de Bella, una sonrisa tan genuina y sincera que involuntariamente la contesté.

—¡Al fin! —dijo con alegría.

—¿Tú lo sabías? ¿Sabías que esto pasaría? —ella asintió— ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?

—Quería que fuese una sorpresa... ¿qué estaba pensando? —preguntó con impaciencia.

—Nada en concreto, en nuestras voces, el sonido de tu risa... y siente mucho amor y alegría —contesté sin dejar de sonreír.

Después de eso nos quedamos abrazados unos segundos más, Bella durmió unos minutos y después se despertó con una fuerte patada de nuestra pequeña. Estaba intentando explicarle a nuestro bebé que debía tener un poco más de cuidado con su mamá... no quería que Bella sufriese más de lo debido, si Nessie podía comprender como lo hacía, que moviéndose tan bruscamente podría romperle algún hueso, debía intentar explicárselo para que ella se encontrase mejor.


	37. Chapter 37

**Capítulo 37 — Yo no entiendo nada...**

 _Bella POV_

Embarazada...

Estaba embarazada.

Me enteré justo el día de mi boda con Edward. Era algo que estaba esperando, unas semanas atrás había dejado de tomar la píldora anticonceptiva para que eso pasase. Me aterraba la visita de los Vulturis y si esperaba a que todo siguiese su curso normal cuando ellos llegasen yo estaría en mitad de mi embarazo y no podría hacer nada para poder ayudar a mi familia.

No sabía el motivo por el que Aro quería viajar hasta Forks en esta realidad, pero lo sospechaba ligeramente, él quería a Nessie, no sabía el motivo por el que lo hacía, Nessie no tenía ningún poder asombroso, pero él la quería y por eso vendría a por mí mientras estaba embarazada, y yo estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que fuese necesario para salvarla.

Después de la boda estuve día y noche vigilada por algún miembro de la familia, exceptuando a Emmett y Jasper que se fueron de viaje durante un par de semanas para entrenar con el ejército de neófitos en Rumania. Pero siempre había alguien a mi lado dispuesto a hacer lo necesario para que me sintiese mejor.

No le había dicho nada a Edward para darle una sorpresa, incluso evité pensar en ello por si, por casualidad, Edward podía volver a leer mi mente y se enteraba. Y cuando pasó, cuando Edward pudo escuchar los pensamientos de nuestra Nessie, fue algo maravilloso. La expresión de su rostro, los sentimientos que reflejaban sus ojos y la adoración con la que acariciaba mi vientre esperando que nuestra pequeña le contase algo más... fue lo más emotivo que pude vivir en mi vida.

Desde que supe que estaba embarazada, Rosalie prohibió a la manada rondar la casa de los Cullen y si lo hacían, no les permitía entrar en el interior. Según ella era para no perturbarme, pero yo estaba completamente segura que era porque no soportaba a Jake, para ella él era un chucho apestoso, y para él ella una Barbie de hielo. Me gustaba apreciar que las cosas en esta realidad no habían cambiado del todo. En mi sueño... bueno, en el "pasado" Jake y Rosalie nunca llegaron a llevarse bien, para ellos estar uno al lado del otro era su mayor castigo.

Pero ahora yo echaba de menos ver a Jake, desde un par de días después de la boda Rose no me permitió verlo más por la seguridad de Nessie... y cuando ella intentaba explicármelo yo solo bufaba.

—¡Ya sé que es lo que te pasa! —le grité un día cuando me ayudaba a meterme en la cama.

—¿A mí? ¿Sobre qué? —preguntó haciéndose la indiferente.

—Con Jake... quieres mantenerlo alejado de mí y de Nessie para que no se imprime con ella... ¡quieres evitarlo a toda costa!

—¿Con Jacob? —fingió sorpresa— Eso no es verdad... me trae sin cuidado lo que ese chucho apestoso haga.

—¿Seguro que te da igual, Rose? —pregunté alzando una ceja.

—No, no me da igual... ¿qué pasa? ¿Es tan malo intentar proteger a mi sobrina? No quiero que se chucho le pegue las pulgas... ¿te imaginas? —dijo estremeciéndose.

—Rose... Jake y Ness tendrán una conexión que irá mucho más allá de nuestros deseos... ellos se amarán solo con verse.

—No puedo aceptar eso Bella... Nessie será alguien importante para mí y no puedo permitir que ese perro babee la alfombra mientras la mira.

—Haz un esfuerzo por mí —supliqué haciendo un puchero, pero ella negó con la cabeza...— ¿y por ella? —pregunté acariciando mi vientre mientras le suplicaba con la mirada.

La mirada de Rose se suavizó al instante y yo sonreí triunfal... Nessie era su punto débil, sabía que en cuanto naciese la pequeña, la tendría comiendo de su mano solo con mover un dedo.

Las cosas no cambiaron mucho desde entonces, Rose había medio aceptado la futura relación de Nessie con Jake, aunque todavía se negaba a que cualquier miembro de la manda entrase en la casa. Pero eso estaba a punto de cambiar.

Esa tarde Rose y Emmett saldrían de caza, ya que se estaban turnando en hacerlo por parejas para no dejarme sola demasiado tiempo, el problema era que fuese Edward, que se negaba a alejarse de mi lado más que para cazar algún ciervo o venado en el bosque de detrás de la mansión.

Había convencido a Edward para que dejase que al menos Jake me visitase durante un rato, y Jazz salió en el Mercedes de Carlisle a buscarlo en cuanto los pensamientos de Rose y Emmett salieron del alcance de mi marido. Cuando Edward se tensó a mi lado supe que tanto Jazz como Jake estaban cerca, así que me enderecé en el sofá de la sala donde estaba sentada para poder recibirlo sin problemas.

Faltaban solo tres días para que Nessie naciese, y yo estaba enorme. Mi barriga parecía un planeta con su propia órbita y todo. Pero aun así podía ver la misma adoración y amor reflejados en los ojos de Edward, algo que me tranquilizaba a la vez que me daba fuerzas para no sentir miedo ante lo que podría pasar después.

Unos golpes de pasos en la escalera del porche me hicieron sonreír y después Jasper seguido de mi amigo entraron en la sala. Jake se sentó a mi lado en el suelo y tomó una de mis frías manos entre las suyas, siempre tan cálidas y reconfortantes. Yo sonreí ampliamente y él correspondió a mi sonrisa.

—¿Qué tal está mi vampira favorita? —preguntó en un susurro.

—Todavía no soy vampira, Jake... —protesté con un hilo de voz.

—Pero lo pareces... estás pálida y helada, aunque no hueles tan mal como el resto de la casa —dijo arrugando la nariz.

Le di un golpe juguetón en el pecho y el fingió que le dolía aunque solo sintió una caricia.

—¿Cuándo... cuándo nacerá? —preguntó con la mandíbula apretada señalando mi vientre con la barbilla.

—En un par de días... ¿vendrás a conocerla? —pregunté sonriendo.

—¿Es una niña? —preguntó sorprendido.

—Si... Renesmee.

—Ese nombre parece un trabalenguas... —murmuró negando con la cabeza.

Un recuerdo asaltó mi mente:

 _"—¡Venga, Bells! Yo también le gusto a Nessie —insistió él._

 _Me quedé helada y se me detuvo la respiración. Detrás de mí sentí un silencio repentino, una ansiosa reacción de los que estaban en la casa._

— _¿Cómo... la has llamado?_

 _Jacob dio un paso más hacia atrás, intentando parecer avergonzado._

— _Bueno —masculló entre dientes—, ese nombre que os habéis sacado de la manga es un trabalenguas y..._

— _¿Le has puesto a mi hija de apodo el nombre del monstruo del Lago Ness? —chillé."_

—¿Por qué sonríes? —me preguntó con el ceño fruncido...

—Cosas de embarazadas —contesté encogiéndome de hombros.

Nos quedamos un rato en silencio, solo se oía el sonido de nuestras respiraciones, y se podía sentir la tensión que emanaba de Edward sentado en el banquillo de su piano, dándole la espalda a este, sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Jacob.

—¿Estás segura de que esa... "cosa" no será peligrosa? —preguntó Jake en voz baja señalando mi barriga con un gesto de su barbilla.

Recibí una fuerte patada en mi vientre y me llevé una mano allí instintivamente. Me sobé por sobre la ropa intentando tranquilizar a mi bebé, aunque continuaba moviéndose demasiado.

—No es una cosa Jacob... es mi bebé, nuestro bebé —repetí mirando a Edward—. No deberías hablar así de él —Edward gruñó con los ojos clavados en mi amigo confirmando mis palabras.

—Como digas... —murmuró— ¿Después de que pase la batalla qué haréis? ¿Os quedaréis por aquí?

Yo miré a Edward y él se encogió de hombros.

—Supongo... no lo sé...

—A Sam no le gustará mucho... —musitó.

—A Sam no le importará... además ¿tú no eres el alfa? —pregunté confundida.

—Sí... pero él es mi segundo al mando.

—Tu beta... —dije sin pensar volviendo a recordar alguna de nuestras muchas conversaciones.

Él me miró raro unos segundos y una pequeña sonrisa curvó sus labios...

—Sí... podría decirse que es mi "beta" —rio divertido.

El sonido de su risa provocó que Ness me diese otra patada, pero esta vez un poco más fuerte. Me pregunté si sería posible que ella ya intuyese que Jake sería una parte importante en su vida y lo demostraba con sus "pataditas". Sonreí ausentemente mientras me sobaba la tripa de nuevo.

Jake me observó atentamente unos segundos, después alzó la mano y la dejó a unos centímetros de mi vientre, me miró a los ojos como pidiendo permiso y yo asentí a la vez que sonreía.

La mano de Jake se posó sobre mi camiseta, su cuerpo emanaba tanto calor que pude sentirla incluso a través de la ropa. Nessie dio un respingo y yo la imité sobresaltada. Jake retiró la mano algo asustado pero la volvió a poner en el mismo lugar segundos después. Una sonrisa curvó sus labios y movió su mano lentamente.

—Nunca había hecho esto... es tan... increíble —la última palabra casi fue un susurro, como si estuviese arrullando a mi bebé.

Yo sonreí y vi como Edward fruncía el ceño.

—Jacob, detente —susurró mi ahora marido.

Jacob lo miró por sobre su hombro y sonrió burlón.

—No voy a robarte a tu mujer chupasangre, solo estoy saludando a la cosa —dijo riéndose.

Ness me pateó con más fuerza y yo me encogí gimiendo de dolor, Jake me miró asustado. Yo volví a enderezarme en el sofá. Jake volvió a alzar la mano para acariciarme y Edward gruñó. Yo lo miré frunciendo el ceño... ¿qué diablos le pasaba?

Jake volvió a colocar su mano en mi tripa, esta vez sobando él el golpe que acababa de recibir.

—Eh, cosita... no le des esas patadas a tu... a tu mamá —dijo algo incómodo.

—Jacob, aléjate —gruñó Edward poniéndose en pie.

—Ya te he dicho que no voy a robártela —gruñó él.

—No soy yo quien debe preocuparte —dijo Edward mirándome a los ojos.

Yo estaba confundida... sentí como mi bebé estaba cada vez más nerviosa y no dejaba de moverse, sus pataditas eran más fuertes de lo habitual y me hacían daño. Edward y Jake estaban uno frente al otro enfrascados en una batalla de miradas, a ver quién era capaz de mostrar más frialdad... a veces no entendía cómo podían ser tan... ¡hombres! Tanta testosterona acumulada en una sola habitación me estaba levantando dolor de cabeza.

Me puse en pie lentamente mientras Ness continuaba pateándome sin compasión, intenté disimular mi dolor, pero sabía que no podía engañar a Edward y este me miraba de reojo pero sin apartar toda su atención de Jacob.

—Edward... ¿quieres dejarlo ya? Y tú, Jake... —no pude seguir porque otra fuerte patada arrancó el aire que contenían mis pulmones y me dejó sin respiración.

Dos pares de manos me sujetaron cuando perdí el equilibrio y un gruñido de Edward rompió el silencio sepulcral en el que quedó sumida la estancia.

—No la toques... al bebé no le gusta —masculló Edward entre dientes.

—Solo es un bebé... —protestó él— no puede saber lo que le gusta y lo que no, ¡ni si quiera ha nacido!

Sentí mi cuerpo más pesado de repente y la adrenalina comenzó a recorrer mis venas, sentí como mi mente se contraía, era igual que... no podía ser... yo era una humana... pero estaba pasando realmente. Podía ver como el escudo de mi mente se expandía lentamente y los haces de luz blanca se alzaron desde los cuerpos de Jake y Edward.

—Que demonios... —murmuró Edward mirando a Jake con el ceño fruncido...

Mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar. Podía sentir mi escudo, era como lo había sido cuando era vampira, pero no tenía control sobre él, algo no iba bien, quizás mi mente todavía era débil al ser solo una simple humana. Podía escuchar como Edward y Jacob discutían sobre algo, pero no era capaz de concentrarme en nada, toda mi atención estaba centrada en controlar mi escudo, si había sido capaz de proyectarlo, también tendría que ser capaz de controlarlo, o de eso quería convencerme.

Mi escudo de repente comenzó a retraerse, dejando a Jacob fuera de él, yo me puse nerviosa e intenté estirarlo con todas mis fuerzas, pero era imposible, cada vez se contraía más y más y Edward parecía que era arrastrado por él, ya que cada vez estaba más cerca de mí. La capa que era mi escudo comenzó a hacerse visible, era como si una pequeña burbuja azul nos rodease a Edward y a mí, Jake me miraba con la boca abierta y totalmente sorprendido. Edward estaba sujetándome por los hombros mientras me susurraba algo al oído, aunque no era capaz de saber lo que era, solo era consciente de que eso no era normal.

Jake dio un paso atrás visiblemente asustado y Edward comenzó a acariciar mi vientre en círculos relajantes... pero eso no parecía servir de nada, el escudo se contrajo una vez más haciéndose más luminoso, casi cegador. Mi espalda se arqueó y sentí como la burbuja fluía acabando por explotar con un enorme haz de luz. Caí al suelo sobre mis rodillas y Edward no tardó en sujetarme por los hombros... yo jadeaba en busca de aire, mis pulmones parecían haber hecho un esfuerzo sobrehumano.

Después de un tiempo indefinido abrí los ojos lentamente para encontrarme con el rostro preocupado de Edward a centímetros del mío. Cuando mis parpados se abrieron por completo el pareció respirar con normalidad soltado un suspiro de alivio.

—¿Qué... que ha pasado? —pregunté con voz ronca, mientras me enderezaba en el sofá. Ni siquiera recordaba cuando me había tumbado.

Edward abrió la boca varias veces sin saber muy bien que decir, hasta que al final sus hombros se relajaron y suspiró.

—No lo sé... —susurró derrotado.

Un bufido al otro lado de la sala llamó mi atención, volví mi cabeza lentamente y me encontré a Jake sentado en un sofá, su cuerpo estaba magullado y tenía un cabestrillo en su brazo izquierdo. Me miraba con una mezcla entre incredulidad y miedo.

Ampliando mi margen de visión, pude ver que el mueble donde Esme tenía expuesta toda su vajilla estaba hecho trizas, y la vajilla estaba rota en millones de pedazos regada por el suelo.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —volví a preguntar.

Edward sonrió con ironía y negó con la cabeza.

—Explotó... simplemente explotó... Nessie estaba tan enfada que su ira se te contagió y tu escudo explotó —explicó casi sin poder creérselo.

Carlisle entró en la sala en ese momento, traía unos cuantos utensilios médicos y se sentó al lado de Jake para continuar curando sus heridas...

—Eso es imposible... —murmuré negando con la cabeza— solo soy una humana y mi... mi escudo no explotaba... solo se expandía... esto es... es una locura.

—Dímelo a mí —ironizó Jake desde el otro lado— si no lo hubiese visto, y sentido, jamás creería que algo así pudiese pasar...

—¿Te encuentras bien, Bella? —preguntó Carlisle mirándome fijamente.

— Sí... —contesté asintiendo enérgicamente— solo estoy un poco cansada.

—Vamos a dormir entonces... —susurró Edward tomándome en brazos y subiéndome al piso superior donde estaba nuestra habitación.


	38. Chapter 38

**Llego muy tarde y con un capítulo muy corto, lo sé, pero pronto habrá más...**

* * *

 **Capítulo 38 — No es como esperaba.**

 _Bella POV_

Dormía...

Estaba descansando como nunca en los últimos días, después de aquel extraño episodio con Jacob la tarde anterior, pude dormir como nunca lo había hecho. Al parecer, según Edward, nuestro bebé había liberado toda su tensión acumulada y ahora estaba tan agotado como yo. Era de madrugada cuando una patada me obligó a abrir los ojos, la habitación estaba a oscuras, Edward estaba a mi lado leyendo un libro y le miré durante unos segundos antes de que él me devolviese la mirada. Me sonrió y besó mi frente con suavidad.

—Eres una dormilona —susurró.

Sonreí de vuelta y aspiré profundamente para impregnar mis pulmones con su aroma. Cerré los ojos y resoplé, tenía que ir al baño una vez más. Me enderecé en la cama y en seguida Edward estaba ayudándome a hacerlo, en ocasiones envidiaba su velocidad vampírica, estaba deseando volver a moverme como él lo hacía, volver a sentir que el tiempo y el espacio carecían de significado para mí.

El camino hacia el baño de Edward fue entre pataditas de Nessie y risas por mi parte, no me hacía daño, no eran más que molestas. Al volver de nuevo a la cama una patada mucho más fuerte me hizo detenerme en seco. Edward se puso en pie de un salto y estuvo a mi lado en un segundo. Otra patada mucho más fuerte me hizo perder el equilibrio y si no fuese por Edward acabaría en el suelo. Un dolor agudo atravesó mi espalda y apreté los dientes con fuerza para no gritar y alertar a Edward, pero él estaba al tanto y no fue necesario más.

—Carlisle —llamó mientras me cogía en brazos y me llevó a la biblioteca adaptada a un pequeño quirófano. Me tumbó en la camilla y yo no podía parar de retorcerme de dolor, sabía que dar a luz a nuestro bebé me dolería, pero era como si me estuviesen partiendo en dos... y realmente lo era, porque un crujido sonó desde mi vientre y mis pulmones perdieron todo su aire, Edward se quedó congelado, mirándome con los ojos desorbitados y fue Carlisle quien tuvo que actuar para que yo no colapsara en ese momento.

No sé exactamente lo que pasó, mi consciencia iba y venía, solo escuchaba palabras sueltas, "sangre" "piel dura" nada tenía un significado concreto. Solo la voz de Edward susurrándome en mi oído que todo saldría bien era lo único que mi mente era capaz de procesar. De repente un absoluto silencio lo cubrió todo, solo era capaz de escuchar los latidos cansados de mi corazón latiendo suavemente en mis oídos. No sentía mi cuerpo de cintura para abajo y mis brazos se volvieron tan pesados que apenas podía moverlos. Mis parpados también pesaban, pero hice un esfuerzo por abrir los ojos y me encontré con los de Edward mirándome preocupados.

—¿Amor? ¿Cómo estás? —preguntó en un murmullo.

Intenté abrir la boca para contestarle, pero mi voz fue interrumpida por un llanto. Una sonrisa involuntaria adornó mis resecos labios y los ojos e Edward brillaron al verme sonreír.

—Renesmee... —susurré a duras penas.

Carlisle apareció en mi campo de visión con un pequeño bultito en sus brazos envuelto en un manta rosada, mi sonrisa se amplió y como pude extendí los brazos para cargar a mi bebé... a mí Nessie. Cerré los ojos al sentí ese pequeño peso en mis brazos, mis recuerdos no podían remontarse a eso, ya que solo la tuve en brazos siendo vampiro, mis recuerdos humanos no podían compararse ya que carecía de ellos. Pero el calor de su pequeño cuerpecito, el latido acelerado de su corazón que podía sentir al tener una mano en su espalda... sentí como una de sus pequeñas manitas agarraba con fuerza uno de mis dedos y sonreí más todavía mientras sentía que una lágrima descendía por mi mejilla... era mi bebé... mi bebé... abrí mis ojos con esfuerzo, cada vez me sentía más débil, pero quería recordar a mi pequeña antes de someterme a una larga y dolorosa transformación, quería llevarme una imagen de mi pequeña Nessie grabada a fuego para recordarla y tener fuerzas mientras ardía y me consumía.

Abrí los ojos, centré mi mirada en ella y... me quedé paralizada.

—¿Dónde está? —pregunté en un murmullo.

Carlisle me miró sin entender y Edward se colocó a mi lado.

—Bella, sabías que había esta posibilidad —dijo Edward con cautela.

—Pero... Nessie... ella... —balbuceé.

—Este es nuestro hijo también —dijo Edward de nuevo con una expresión que no supe descifrar.

Miré de nuevo al bebé entre mis brazos, era... hermoso.

—¿Es un niño? —pregunté con voz contenida.

—Sí... —contestó Carlisle con el ceño fruncido todavía sin entender nada.

Miré sus ojos verdes, claros, me miraban tan intensamente que parecía esperar algo de mí... su cabello, del mismo color que el mío y tan revuelto como el de Edward, con sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus labios rosaditos.

—Mi bebé... —susurré emocionada, pero sintiendo un poco de ansiedad, eso no tenía que ser así.

El pequeño sonrió y me mostró sus blancos dientes, otra lágrima descendió por mi mejilla y también sonreí. Suspiré pesadamente, cada vez me sentía más cansada... mis brazos apenas podían sostener a mi pequeño y mis parpados pesaban cada vez más.

—Hay que ponerle un nombre —dijo Edward pasando un brazo bajo los míos para evitar que el bebé se cayese— ¿O será un Edward Jacob?

—An... Anthony Cullen —susurré a duras penas lo primero que se me pasó por la cabeza.

Vi como Edward sonreía y se acercaba para besar dulcemente mis labios.

—Venga pequeño, vete con el abuelo Carlisle mientras yo me ocupo de mamá —dijo Edward quitándome al bebé de los brazos.

—Ed... —intenté protestar pero él me silencio con un beso.

—No voy a perderte ¿de acuerdo? —susurró.

Intenté asentir con mi cabeza pero mis fuerzas fallaron.

—Descansa Bella... —susurró una vez más en mi oído.

Lo siguiente que sentí fueron sus dientes enterrándose lentamente en la piel de mi cuello, después todo se volvió rojo, el fuego comenzó a arder por cada una de las partes de mi cuerpo. El tiempo dejó de tener sentido, solo sabía que estaba en llamas, sobre una superficie mullida y con Edward a mi lado, ya que en momentos de consciencia era capaz de sentir sus labios en la piel de mi rostro y el sonido acompasado de su respiración.


	39. Chapter 39

**Capítulo 39 — Despertar**

 _Bella POV_

Fuego.

Llamas...

Todo era rojo a mí alrededor.

Más fuego.

Era lo único que sentía, lo único en lo que podía pensar. Sentía como si en lugar de sangre tuviese lava volcánica recorriendo mis venas, abrasaba con todo a su paso. Era como si mi corazón, ya cansado, luchase en cada latido, sentía como se aferraba a la vida bombeando con fuerza la espesa ponzoña que ahora consumía mi cuerpo.

Mis recuerdos de la antigua conversión no le hacían justicia a lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. El fuego era abrasador, en mi mente solo retumbaba un único pensamiento: que quería morirme. Pero sabía que había algo importante que me impedía tomar esa decisión.

Mirar en mi memoria era como buscar algo entre lodo, cuando parecía que había encontrado algún recuerdo al que aferrarme se me escurría entre los dedos y me quedaba más frustrada que al comienzo. Forcé a mis neuronas mientras intentaba recordar que era eso por lo que tenía que continuar viva. Cual era esa necesidad imperiosa que sentía por sobrevivir. Y la verdad vino a mí como si se tratase de un mazo golpeándome con fuerza, sacando el aire de mis pulmones y haciendo que mi corazón martillease con más fuerza contra mi pecho: Nessie.

Mi pequeña.

Tenía que luchar por ella, tenía que ser fuerte para poder verla, para poder cuidarla y verla crecer día a día.

También estaba Edward, mi eterno salvador, mi vampiro sobreprotector al que amaba más que mi propia vida.

Y tras él todos los Cullen, la manada... Jake.

Charlie...

Creo que fui capaz de sonreír, porque un suspiro a mi lado hizo que mis sentidos se pusiesen alerta. Recordaba que Edward había estado a mi lado durante mi primera conversión, esperando pacientemente que yo despertase y abriese mis ojos, estaba vez volvía a estar a ahí, como sabía que haría.

Continué rebuscando más recuerdos entre el lodo de mi memoria. Todo estaba confuso, todo estaba bajo ese manto que me ocultaba cualquier cosa a la que quisiese tener acceso. Me concentré en la imagen de Edward, me centré en el brillo de sus ojos dorados, obligué a mi imaginación a hacer una imagen perfecta del ser que más amaba.

Después añadí a Nessie a la ecuación, mi pequeña niña... mi trocito de cielo que había venido para alegrar nuestras vidas. Pero al recordarla a ella algo no encajaba, había algo que no entraba en la imagen, Edward y ella estaban separados, por más que lo intentaba la imagen de uno y del otro se distanciaban irremediablemente.

—Todo irá bien... —oí la voz de Edward en mi oído, como lo llevaba haciendo desde que estaba en ese estado, no se había movido de mi lado en todo ese tiempo, no podía asegurarlo, pero sentía que era así.

La imagen de Edward en mi imaginación comenzó a cambiar, en sus brazos apareció un bultito que iba creciendo lentamente, a ese bulto comenzaron a crecerle extremidades, cabello y ojos, unos ojos verdes, profundos y expresivos. Se me cortó la respiración al reconocer a la persona que ahora estaba en sus brazos.

Anthony...

Mi Anthony...

Mi pequeño...

—Él está bien —susurró Edward de nuevo en mi oído. No sabía si había hablado en voz alta o lo había podido leer en mi mente como lo hacía antes, pero me tranquilizaba poder tener al menos un poco de contacto con la realidad.

El tiempo se me hacía eterno, los segundos se convertían en minutos y los minutos en horas... no tenía consciencia del tiempo que pasaba realmente, pero lo medía por las respiraciones de Edward, a mi lado, tomando mi mano.

A parte de su respiración la casa estaba sumida en un profundo silencio, o al menos yo no era capaz de captar ningún otro sonido que fuesen los golpeteos constantes y cansados de mi corazón y la respiración de Edward.

Y el fuego.

El fuego que seguía recorriendo cada una de mis venas.

" _¡Quema!_ " gritaba mi mente.

—Lo sé, mi amor... —la voz de Edward en mi oído me hizo contener la respiración— pronto pasará... solo unas horas más.

Suspiré... no sé si realmente o solo en mi mente. No era capaz de diferenciar lo que pensaba de lo que hacía. Sentía mis músculos rígidos como una tabla, mis nervios alerta, dispuestos a contraerse en cualquier momento a la mínima orden de mi cerebro.

Y mi corazón dolía...

No era un dolor psicológico como el que había sentido con anterioridad, era un dolor físico... dolía mucho. En cada latido notaba como los músculos, ya cansados, se tensaban y relajaban cada vez con más dificultad. El dolor me confundía, en momentos no me dejaba pensar con claridad y pasaba de ver todo rojo a verse negro y apagado. Era como si perdiese la consciencia, como si todo a mi alrededor desapareciese y nada importase. Pero de repente volvía a escuchar sus respiraciones, cortas, acompasadas... y todo volvía a tener sentido. Sentía su mano sobre la mía, cálida, ya no era tan fría como lo era antes. Recordaba los ojos de mi pequeña... mi Nessie...

Mi Anthony...

El tiempo pasaba y nada importaba. Solo la imagen de Edward... de Nessie... de Anthony... me mantenían atada a la consciencia y soportando estoicamente el dolor.

Mi corazón dio un brinco de repente y la mano de Edward sujetó con más fuerza la mía. Mi corazón latió con más fuerza, tanta que pensé que podría oírse en toda la casa. Apreté los dientes todo lo posible y ahogué un gemido cuando un dolor lacerante me atravesó el pecho. Era como si doscientas mil espadas me atravesasen el mismo punto una y otra vez en el mismo segundo. Mi espalda se tensó y mis pulmones perdieron todo el aire de golpe.

Y después solo hubo silencio...

Mi corazón se detuvo por fin y todo fue silencio.

Un silencio tranquilo... sosegado...

Abrí los ojos lentamente y mi mirada se enfocó en el techo. En los listones de madera que lo cubrían, que eran de un color beige brillante a causa del barniz. En tan solo un segundo fui capaz de contar las quinientas setenta y siete tablas que cubrían el techo de la habitación. Tomé aire lentamente, disfrutando de mi nueva naturaleza, dejando que los olores me empapasen y llegasen a mi mente. Vainilla, sol, menta... era una mezcla exquisita. Algo tan puro que me hizo sonreír.

Moví los dedos de mis manos, un movimiento lento pero a la vez más rápido de lo que esperaba, pero una de mis manos se trabó con algo. Tanteé ese "algo" y descubrí unas falanges largas y finas, con piel suave y cálida... una sonrisa se extendió por mis labios con lentitud y giré mi rostro hacia el lado correspondiente.

—Edward... —mi voz sonó extraña, pero a la vez sabía que era mía.

Él sonrió... esa sonrisa que tanto me gustaba de humana, esa sonrisa que hacía que mi corazón se parase y mi respiración se volviese entrecortada. En ese momento me quedé sin aire, la imagen de Edward de mis recuerdos humanos de días atrás, incluso la que tenía de mis días vampíricos no podría hacerle justicia a lo que era realmente. Sus cabellos cobrizos, desordenados sin ningún patrón, su piel pálida, su nariz recta, su mandíbula cuadrada y marcada... sus ojos... que ahora estaban negros de sed, pero era su brillo lo que me dejaba encandilada.

—¿Cómo te encuentras? —me preguntó con dulzura acariciando una de mis mejillas.

Cerré los ojos ante su tacto y suspiré... cuando volví a abrirlos Edward estaba frente a mí, a muy pocos centímetros. Sus ojos de cerca eran mucho más hipnotizantes que en la distancia.

—Ahora estoy bien —dije ligeramente aturdida pero a la vez consciente de lo que me rodeaba, era extraño.

Edward sonrió de nuevo y acercó sus labios a los míos en un movimiento lento, no estaba segura si era para no asustarme o porque realmente quería disfrutar el momento. En el mismo segundo en que nuestros alientos se mezclaron me sentí completa, mi otra mitad, mi otro yo... Edward lo era todo.

Su lengua se enrollaba con la mía casi con desesperación, mis manos se enredaron en su cabello y lo atraje más hacia a mí. La sensación de tocarlo era totalmente diferente a antes, antes era suave, pero era como tocar una roca, frío, duro... ahora era diferente. Estaba cálido, estaba blando, era como tocar otra piel cuando eres humano.

Nos alejamos lentamente con la respiración acelerada, realmente no necesitábamos respirar, pero era un acto reflejo, algo muy humano que nos salía sin pensar. Si en ese momento todavía fuese humana estaría desmayada ente los brazos de Edward, por eso agradecía la nueva condición que me permitía mantenerme consciente y poder disfrutar de cada beso y de cada caricia al cien por cien.

Me sorprendí de verme sentada sobre el regazo de Edward, con nuestros brazos enredados en el otro y en una posición en la que era muy recomendable no estar en público.

—¿Dónde están...? —Edward puso un dedo sobre mis labios y me impidió terminar la pregunta.

—Están todos abajo, no querían asustarte por eso están allí —contestó con una sonrisa.

—¿Y...? —sonrió y me besó dulcemente en los labios.

—Anthony está abajo también... luego le verás, primero tienes...

—Que cazar... —terminé su frase y sonreí.

Salimos por la ventana, tal y como lo recordaba, corrimos por el bosque uno al lado del otro entre risas. Estar con Edward ahora era tan fácil. Cazamos un par de arces cada uno, y después me dejó luchar contra un oso. Edward me miraba desde un árbol y corregía algunos de mis movimientos cuando eran erróneos. Cuando ya me sentí parcialmente saciada dejé caer la carcasa vacía del oso al suelo y miré mis ropas. Estaban perfectamente limpias y sin un solo rasguño.

—¿Te falta alguna pieza importante? —preguntó Edward divertido mientras se acercaba a mí a paso humano.

—La otra vez fue diferente —dije con el ceño fruncido—, no fue tan... sencillo.

Edward se acercó a mí y envolvió mi cintura entre sus manos. Me gustaba más el Edward vampiro que no negaba a lo que era al vampiro que pretendía ser humano. En su verdadera naturaleza era donde estaba el hombre que realmente amaba, ese hombre capaz de soportar vivir durante meses al lado de una humana sin hacerle un solo rasguño.

—Tienes experiencia... has sido vampiro, y aunque pensases que fue solo un sueño, todos los recuerdos y conocimientos están ahí.

Sonreí y busqué sus labios, nos besamos profundamente y luego me alejé de él corriendo en dirección a la casa de nuevo. Edward no tardó en alcanzare, me echó la lengua y me adelantó sin ningún problema. Le sonreí e impulsándome de un salto me encaramé a la copa de un árbol, fui saltando de rama en rama, de árbol en árbol hasta que divisé la mansión Cullen e impulsándome con más fuerza di un salto que me dejó en pie frente del porche. Una vez allí reparé en su presencia y una sonrisa socarrona adornó mi rostro. Avanzó lentamente hasta ponerse frente a mí y comenzó a dar vueltas a mi alrededor mirándome de arriba abajo.

—Emmett —dije en un susurro.

Se paró frente a mí de nuevo con los brazos cruzados y me miró sonriendo. De repente se llevó las manos a la cabeza como si estuviese sorprendido y miró encima de mi cabeza como si viese algo asombroso.

—¿Es un pájaro? —preguntó teatralmente—. ¿Es un avión? ¡No! Es Bella... la ardilla voladora —sin esperar más él mismo comenzó a reírse de su propio chiste malo.

Alcé una ceja especulativa y lo miré aguantando las ganas de reírme también.

—¿Es el oso que acabo de comerme? ¡No! —casi grité— Solo es Emmett haciendo el mono.

La sonrisa se borró de sus labios y me miró muy serio de repente.

—Tú me quieres... ¿verdad Bella? —preguntó haciendo un puchero y parpadeando varias veces.

—¿Por qué no habría de quererte? —pregunté frunciendo el ceño.

—Por nada en especial... —dijo despreocupado y volviendo a sonreír.

—Emmett estaba recordando cuando rompió tu chevy para simular tu accidente —dijo Edward detrás de mí.

Me giré para dedicarle una sonrisa y después volví a mirar a Emmett.

—Traidor —siseó a velocidad vampírica—, creí que se le había olvidado con la conversión.

—Emmett... puedo escucharte ahora... soy como tú —dije divertida.

—¡Mierda! —masculló volviendo a la casa con pasos pesados.

—¡Me debes un pulso Emmett! —grité con una sonrisa— Y tengo que vengarme por lo que le hiciste a mi chevy.

—¡Ya te habías vengado! —dijo estando frente a mí en un segundo—. Destrozaste mi jeep y tuve que comprar un nuevo.

—Eso no fue una venganza... fue un favor —pasé por delante de él y caminé hacia la casa... había llegado la hora de ver a mi familia y... a Anthony.

—¿Bells? —me llamó una voz antes de que pudiese poner un pie en el interior de la vivienda.

Me quedé paralizada y miré sobre mi hombro, ya podría desaparecer durante años que esa voz continuaría grabada a fuego en mi memoria. Una sonrisa se extendió por mi rostro mientras me giraba lentamente para encararlo. Y allí estaba... tal y como lo recordaba, con su sonrisa, sus inconfundibles ojos, su pelo corto y sus... sus enormes músculos.

—Black —saludé fingiendo indiferencia.

—¿Cómo que Black? —preguntó alzando una ceja—. ¿Ser una chupasangre apestosa ha hecho que me olvidases?

—Sabes que no... —contesté sonriendo.

Él contestó a mi sonrisa y relajó su postura, se cruzó de brazos y todavía sonriendo me miró de arriba abajo.

—Estás igual que siempre... —dijo con indiferencia— solo un poco más... apestosa —arrugó la nariz.

Me acerqué a él dos pasos y arrugué la nariz también.

—Tú también apestas... —susurré— te abrazaría pero me entrarían ganas de vomitar.

Jacob solo sonrió y negó con la cabeza, avanzó hasta ponerse a mi lado y me palmeó el hombro.

—¡Mierda Jake! —grité dando un salto hacia atrás, o lo que yo creía una salto pero avancé dos metros—. ¡Me quemas!

—Solo son cuarenta y dos grados... Bella.

Oí una risita por parte de Edward y le miré sobre mi hombro con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Tranquila señora Cullen —dijo Jake con sorna—, no volveré a tocarte —rodó los ojos.

—Más te vale —siseé fingiendo molestia.

—¿Vas a ver a la cos... a tu bebé? —dijo con nerviosismo.

—A Anthony —siseé— o eso pretendía... —sonreí al recordar sus enormes ojos verdes, supuse que como los de Edward cuando todavía era humano— ¿te vienes? —pregunté todavía sonriendo.

Dio un paso atrás y me miró atemorizado.

—Mejor no... —su voz tembló— por esta vez pasaré de tu ofrecimiento aunque así me pierda algunos de los platos que hace Esme...

Reí entre dientes y comencé a avanzar de nuevo hacia el interior de la casa seguida por Edward.

—No es necesario que protejas a Anthony, sabes que no le haré nada —susurré a media voz.

—¿Por qué dices eso? —preguntó Edward con el ceño fruncido.

—Cuando nació Renesmee te pusiste un poco paranoico, creías que como tenía sangre y su corazón latía yo podría atacarla —expliqué—, pero nada más lejos de la verdad.

—Me alegro por eso —sonrió ampliamente y se colocó a mi lado y rodeó mi cintura con un brazo—. Vamos, señora Cullen —susurró en mi oído antes de darme un beso en la sien.

Entramos lentamente en la casa, creo que mucho más lento de lo que lo haría un humano, pero tenía algo de miedo. Estaba ansiosa por conocer a mi hijo, pero todavía continuaba pensando en Nessie y en lo que podría pasar con ella. Entramos en la sala y allí estaba la familia al completo. Carlisle estaba sentando en un sillón mirando atentamente un cuaderno de notas, Alice en uno de los ordenadores consultando algo en una página web, Emmett estaba ahora junto a Jasper y ambos estaban mirando un partido de fútbol en la televisión y Esme y Rosalie estaban sentadas en el sofá, entre ellas había un pequeño bultito cubierto con una manta de color azul cielo.

Miré a Edward a los ojos esperando su apoyo y él me sonrió infundiéndome ánimos. Me acerqué a donde estaban Esme y Rosalie y me detuve a dos pasos de distancia sintiéndome un poco asustada... no sabía cómo reaccionaría el bebé al verme, no había estado con él desde el momento de su nacimiento, quizás ya no me recordaba o si lo hacía tenía un vínculo mayor con ellas del que tendría conmigo, me aterraba esa idea. Pero un balbuceo hizo que una sonrisa se extendiese por mis labios y perdiese todos mis miedos.

Avancé los dos pasos que me separaban de aquel mueble y me coloqué de rodillas en el suelo con la mirada clavada en la alfombra, alcé lentamente los ojos y me topé con dos esmeraldas mirándome fijamente, acompañados de una sonrisa con todos sus dientes y sonreí de vuelta sin poder evitarlo. Sin más extendió sus pequeños bracitos hacia mí y sin pensar lo cargué todavía con aquella sonrisa en mis labios. Mis recuerdos no le hacían justicia, era una niño precioso, perfecto, se parecía un poco a mí, pero era tan igual a Edward... tenía las facciones más suaves y aniñadas pero eran tan igual a él que no podía dudar que era su hijo.

—Hola precioso —susurré ensimismada y colgada de su mirada, era tan despierta y penetrante—, eres un niño tan lindo...

Su ceño se frunció y eso provocó que mi sonrisa se ampliara y una risita ahogada se colara entre mis labios.

—No hagas eso... —susurró Emmett.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —pregunté confundida, pero sin dejar de mirar a mi pequeño que ahora estaba acurrucado entre mis brazos.

—Oh nada... pero no te rías de él —contestó de nuevo asintiendo con la cabeza enfatizando así sus palabras y provocando una carcajada en todos los presentes, incluido Edward.

—¿Qué me he perdido? —pregunté más confundida todavía.

—¡Nada! —se apresuró en contestarme Emmett, después se estremeció y frunció también su ceño.

—¿Qué ocultas Emmett? —pregunté alzando una ceja.

—Ni se te ocurra abrir esa bocaza... estúpido telépata —masculló entre dientes mirando a Edward amenazadoramente.

—Ni si quiera he abierto la boca —se defendió Edward.

—Por si acaso... —masculló Emmett cruzándose de brazos y volviendo su atención a la televisión.

Pero la sonrisa en el rostro de todos estaba ahí y eso me ponía cada vez más nerviosa.

—¿Alguien va a decirme lo que ha pasado? —pregunté algo enfadada.

Comencé a sentir las ondas calmantes de Jasper y lo miré alzando una ceja, él solo de encogió de hombros.

—Emmett hizo enfadar a Tonny y no acabó muy bien parado —dijo Alice atropelladamente.

Emmett le dedicó una mirada aterradora pero ella solo sonrió y batió sus pestañas inocentemente.

—¿Tonny? ¿Y qué es lo que pasó? —pregunté sin mirar a nadie en concreto.

—Anthony es un nombre muy largo... y a él le gusta que lo llamamos así —explicó Esme.

Miré al pequeño todavía en mis brazos y él me devolvía una mirada muy intensa. Acaricié una de sus sonrojadas mejillas y sonrió de nuevo achicando sus ojos tal y como lo hacía Charlie. Ahogué un jadeo de sorpresa e intenté poner mi mejor gesto neutro mientras veía como era tan igual a mí y a Edward que casi asustaba.

—Así que... te gusta que te llamen Tonny... —murmuré acariciando su maraña color café tan rebelde como la de Edward.

Tonny sonrió más todavía e hizo que le correspondiese también sonriendo.

—¿Qué es lo que le pasó a Emmett? —pregunté alzando una ceja y mirando a Edward fijamente esperando que comenzase a hablar.

—Ni se te ocurra —amenazó Emmett mientras las aletas de su nariz se movían al compás de su respiración.

—Edward... —dije en mi tono de voz más dulce.

Una sonrisa se extendió por sus labios y me guiñó un ojo.

—¿Recuerdas lo que le pasó a esto... Black... cuando vino a visitarte hace unos días? —preguntó a lo que yo asentí—. Pues Emmett —un rugido del interpelado lo interrumpió—, Emmett enfadó a Tonny y él respondió del mismo modo. Suerte que estábamos en el jardín y no se rompió nada, pero eso no evitó que tío Emm saliese volando unos cuantos metros. Tiene un escudo como tú, pero en lugar de ser algo solo mental, puede proyectarlo y hacer que las cosas vuelen o exploten.

En ese momento todo eran risas a nuestro alrededor, yo miraba a mi pequeño con atención completamente sorprendida por lo que era capaz de hacer. ¿Cómo una cosita tan pequeña era capaz de hacer volar por los aires a un vampiro tan grande? Emmett en ese momento estaba enfurruñado mirando hacia la pantalla de la televisión con su labio inferior sobresaliendo del superior. Tenía los brazos cruzados y los ojos entrecerrados a la vez que podía imaginar que en su mente estaba diciendo toda clase de improperios.

Jasper intentaba no caerse del sofá mientras reía, miraba hacia Emmett y eso lo hacía reírse más. Edward estaba en la misma situación, Alice, Esme y Carlisle intentaban disimular pero no les funcionaba demasiado bien, Rosalie intentaba también mantenerse seria, era su marido de quien se estaban riendo, pero no podía evitar que las comisuras de sus labios se alzasen mientras temblaba por aguantar la carcajada.

Yo sonreía mientras intentaba imaginarme la escena en mi mente... mi pequeño enfadado y Emmett volando por los aires a consecuencia de eso. Miré a Tonny una vez más y sus ojitos se cerraron poco a poco hasta que acabó dormido entre mis brazos. Todo lo que me rodeaba desapareció y solo fui consciente de mi bebé durmiendo muy cerquita de mi pecho.

—Es asombroso verlo dormir... ahora entiendo a Edward —susurró Rosalie colocándose a mi lado.

La miré sonriendo y ella solo lo besó en la frente y acomodó un mechón rebelde de su cabello antes de desaparecer. Uno a uno toda la familia siguió ese proceso hasta que quedaron solo Esme y Edward. Ella extendió sus brazos hacia mí y me sonrió, yo deposité a Tony suavemente en ellos y él hizo una mueca graciosa con sus labios que nos hizo sonreír a los tres.

—Yo lo cuidaré esta noche... mañana es otro día —dijo Esme con dulzura saliendo después de la habitación.

Me quedé observando cómo se alejaba y cuando se perdió por completo de mi vista suspiré. Sentí los brazos de Edward rodeando mi cintura desde atrás y recargué mi cabeza sobre su hombro.

—Señora Cullen... —susurró en mi oído— es hora de que nos vayamos a nuestra casa... como ha dicho Esme, mañana será otro día y no quiero perder el tiempo.

Mordisqueó el lóbulo de mi oreja y ahogué un gemido.

—Edward... —susurré cuando sentí su cuerpo completamente pegado al mío.

—Vamos... —me apremió comenzando a caminar y tirando de mi mano para que lo siguiese.

Corrimos cruzando el jardín de los Cullen en poco más de un segundo, saltamos el riachuelo que lo separaba de la cabaña y volvimos a correr, antes de que casi pudiésemos darnos cuentas estábamos cruzando la puerta y cerrándola de un portazo con un leve empujón. Los brazos de Edward estuvieron sobre mí como siempre había recordado que lo hacían, pero con mis sentidos desarrollados podía percibir que cada una de las sensaciones que recorrían mi cuerpo se multiplicaba por mil.

Sentir su piel sobre mí, cálida en lugar de fría, poder sentir la suavidad de sus manos, la calidez de su aliento sobre la piel de mi cuello mientras me mordisqueaba suavemente, había echado tanto de menos esa sensación… desde aquel descuido en el apartamento de Port Angeles Edward no había vuelto a besarme en el cuello y sentirlo era como la gloria pura.

Nuestras ropas desaparecieron en un suspiro y tan solo estábamos los dos allí, ambos, desnudos en piel y alma, uno frente al otro y amándonos sin reservas.

Miré sus ojos que volvían a ser dorados después de la salida de caza, él me devolvía la mirada y podía leer tantas emociones en esos orbes de color caramelo que estaban volviendo líquidos a cada segundo que pasaba que me sentí un poco abrumada, las emociones, los pensamientos y las sensaciones eran tantas que por un segundo me sentí sobrepasada. Pero Edward alzó una de sus manos y acarició mi mejilla, sus dedos se deslizaron con suavidad sobre mi piel, como hacía cuando era humano, como si fuese de cristal y no quisiese romperme.

No pude contenerme y abalancé sobre él, ambos caímos al suelo con una enorme sonrisa y nos fundimos en un cálido beso que calmó nuestra ansiedad.

Las manos fueron nuestras palabras y los besos nuestros hechos, nos amamos como nunca antes, sintiendo cada partícula de amor que salía de nuestros gestos, buscando entre líneas en las palabras no dichas pero que nuestros ojos gritaban. Era nuestro momento, solo él y yo, desnudos y unidos.

Cuando entró en mí por primera vez me sentí extasiada, las sensaciones multiplicadas por mil cubrieron cada una de las células de mi cuerpo y me sentí poseída, poseída por toda esa fuerza sobrehumana que me impulsaba a amarlo de un modo que no sería posible explicar, amarlo con cada fibra de mi ser y de esa alma que él dudaba que teníamos pero que yo estaba segura de que él ponía en cada una de sus miradas y en sus besos.

Cuando llegamos a la cumbre del placer me sentí desesperada, no quería que eso terminase, quería estar unida a él en cuerpo y alma hasta el último de mis días, y aunque sabía que eso era imposible, al menos fingiría que podríamos hacerlo hasta que saliese el sol y nuestras obligaciones como padres del pequeño Anthony nos obligasen a regresar al mundo real.


	40. Chapter 40

**Hola, hola!**

 **Aquí hago un pequeño inciso y aviso a navegantes de que, si ya habías leído la historia con antelación hace... años, a partir de este momento es cuando comienzan los capítulos no publicados, este y el siguiente estaban escritos desde hace mil meses, los siguientes están recién salidos del horno, pero bueno, que estamos cerca del final y aunque me da una pena horrible, al fin está aquí.**

 **De verdad que espero que os guste mucho, yo lo he dejado todo de mí aquí, el trabajo de Años, subrayo lo de años, porque el primer capítulo de esta historia creo que se publicó en 2011, así que mi idea inicial está concluida, habrá quien esté de acuerdo y le encante el trascurso de los acontecimientos y otros que odien cada palabra, pero soy consciente de ello y estoy preparada para lo que sea que tengáis que decirme. Mi mononeurona y yo hemos estado de acuerdo en que este debía de ser el final para esta historia y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, hemos llegado a un consenso y este fanfic ha llegado a su fin. **

**Sin más os dejo el capítulo y espero que os guste.**

 **Un besote, Naobi.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 40 — Negociaciones**

Tres largas semanas. Tres semanas en las que apenas había sido consciente del cambio del día a la noche, tan solo cuando Anthony se dormía era cuando de verdad sabía que otro día había llegado a su fin. Todo pasaba mucho más rápido que siendo humana, aun cuando no necesitaba dormir para recuperar las fuerzas, el sentido del tiempo había cambiado por completo, suerte que tenía una eternidad por delante para disfrutar de mi vida al lado de las personas que más quería.

En ese momento estaba en la sala de estar de nuestra cabaña consultando algo en internet, Anthony dormía en la habitación que habíamos preparado para Nessie y Edward leía tumbado en nuestra cama en la habitación. Las suaves notas de un piano recorrían la casa desde el equipo de música y todo parecía ser perfecto, pero distaba mucho de ello.

Mi cabeza no había parado en todos los días que habían pasado desde mi conversión, ¿por qué en esta realidad había nacido Tonny y no Nessie? ¿Qué fue lo que hice de un modo diferente? Intentaba dejar el tema a un lado, tal y como me había recomendado Edward, pero no podía, era superior a mí.

No es que no quisiese a mi hijo, lo hacía con todo mi ser y me sería imposible renunciar a él, pero no podía evitar echar de menos a mi otra pequeña, la que solo conocí en un sueño. O no, los Vulturis habían retrocedido el tiempo, no tenía ni idea de como habían conseguido que ese brujo entrase en sus filas, pero si ahora el tiempo era dos años antes, justo en ese momento tendría que estar casándome, pero yo había adelantado los acontecimientos… y ahora tenía un hijo en lugar de una hija…

¿Sería culpa mía que en esta realidad las cosas fuesen diferentes?

¿Por mi culpa había perdido a Nessie?

—¡No! —exclamé poniéndome en pie de golpe y comenzando a dar vueltas en nuestra sala de estar.

No pasaron ni dos segundos cuando Edward me estaba observando desde el quicio de la puerta, vestía solo un pantalón de pijama, estaba descalzo y todavía sostenía el libro que estaba leyendo en una de sus manos.

—¿Qué ocurre, por qué me has bloqueado? No puedo saber que es lo que piensas —me preguntó con cautela.

—Hemos perdido a Nessie por mi culpa —espeté de malas maneras y me pasé las manos por el pelo tirando un poco de las puntas.

—¿Por qué piensas eso? —se acercó a mí hasta detenerse y obligarme a mí a hacerlo frente a él, gracias a que llevaba unos zapatos de tacón mi mirada estaba un poco más a la altura de la de la suya.

—Al adelantar la boda y el embarazo he cambiado el transcurso de las cosas, ha nacido Tonny en lugar de Nessie y es porque yo he tenido demasiada prisa —expliqué.

—Lo hiciste porque era necesario, los Vulturis vendrán en cualquier momento y tenemos que estar preparados, era indispensable que estuvieses convertida en ese momento —me explicó con prudencia colocando una de sus manos sobre mi hombro.

Me deshice de él en un movimiento brusco y me fui hacia la cocina, abrí el frigorífico y comencé a preparar la comida humana que Tonny pediría en pocos minutos.

—Bella —me llamó mientras me seguía hasta allí—, no puedes culparte de algo en lo que no tienes el control, ellos lo han planeado todo muy bien, seguro que eran conscientes de que esto podía suceder, ten en cuenta que el don de Tonny es muy poderoso, ¿te imaginas ese don en guardia Vulturi? Serían imparables…

—¿Me estás diciendo que todo esto es por qué quieren llevarse a Tonny a Italia? —pregunté dejando un plato de comida sobre la mesa— ¿Qué ellos han sacrificado a Nessie porque sabían de antemano que él nacería y que tendría ese don?

—Si han conseguido a un brujo que domine el tiempo, ¿por qué no uno que adivine el futuro?

—Eso es absurdo —mascullé volviendo al a sala de estar, él me siguió, pero se detuvo de nuevo en el quicio de la puerta—. Solo conozco a un vampiro capaz de hacer eso y dudo mucho que Alice trabajase para ellos.

—Además ella no ve a los semivampiros, sería imposible que pudiese predecir algo así —me aseguró él.

Asentí, porque tenía razón, Alice no podría haberle dado a Aro esa información. Pero aún así… no parecía tener sentido lo que decía Edward, bueno, tenía sentido, pero algo faltaba en la ecuación, no podía ser tan sencillo como parecía.

—Pero Aro… —me detuve porque no sabía muy bien como continuar la frase, tan solo me costaba creer que él fuese capaz de renunciar a Nessie, aquella vez que los vimos en el claro, cuando la conoció, parecía tan impresionado con ella y con su don… no podía ser que él renunciase a ella.

—Eso que piensas tiene sentido —dijo Edward dejando el libro sobre la mesa y avanzando hasta quedar a mi lado—, pero a la vez no lo tiene, si el tiempo ha retrocedido y todos lo hemos hecho también, los que nacieron dos años antes del momento en que realizaron en conjuro o lo que sea que hiciesen, han desaparecido.

Resoplé, me puse de puntillas para besar sus labios y volví a la cocina para buscar la comida de Tonny, ya había escuchado como su respiración cambiaba de ritmo porque había despertado y no tardaría en pedir su comida.

—Yo recuerdo lo que ha pasado —murmuré desde la cocina y regresé a la sala— supongo que sería por mi don y que se ha debilitado en el proceso, por eso me lees ahora.

—Eso es bueno —sonrió, aunque no sé si por lo que dijo o porque los pasos rápidos de Tonny comenzaron a escucharse por el pasillo.

Yo también sonreí, adoraba a mi pequeño y, como ya he dicho, no renunciaría a él por nada en el mundo y pelearía con uñas y dientes para protegerlo. Me acerqué a la mesa, dejé el plato sobre ella y me senté en una silla, la mata de cabello castaña de Tonny se asomó por la puerta y sus ojos verdes se clavaron en los míos.

—Comida —dijo como única palabra.

Ambos, Edward y yo, sonreímos y él lo cogió en brazos para sentarlo a la mesa para que comenzase a comer.

Mientras mi pequeño se alimentaba no podía dejar de pensar en nuestra conversación anterior, estaba segura de que algo se nos estaba escapando, algo importante, pero cuando intentaba pensar más allá parecía que me quería doler la cabeza, como si estuviese comenzando a tener una migraña humana.

—¡Pollo! —exclamó Tonny mientras devoraba su plato de comida con ayuda de Edward.

Parecía mentira que en solo tres semanas nuestro pequeño ya creciese lo suficiente para comenzar a caminar y decir sus primeras palabras. Su desarrollo tan acelerado no me asustaba esta vez, porque sabía por Nessie que era lo normal en los semivampiros, pero no dejaba de sorprenderme que fuese un niño tan inteligente y capaz con solo un mes de vida.

Me senté en el sofá mientras observaba como Edward ayudaba a nuestro hijo a comerse toda la comida que había en el plato, pero en mi mente todavía daba vueltas a la conversación anterior, de fondo conservaba aquella nana que le había compuesto a Nessie y que más tarde él le había enseñado a tocar al piano. Aquella imagen ocupó mi mente por unos segundos y los ojos de Edward brillaron por un momento mientras me miraba, había podido verla en mi cabeza.

Como la echaba de menos… se suponía que ahora tendría que estar con ella, pero lo extraño es que echaba de menos a alguien que no existía, a alguien que había conocido en el futuro pero que, con ese extraño viaje en el tiempo, había perdido para siempre. La única parte buena de todo eso era que, al menos yo, tenía recuerdos de ella, los demás los habían perdido por completo, todos eran inconscientes de que habíamos tenido aquella realidad y que nos la había arrebatado.

Aunque, no todos no habían olvidado… me puse en pie de golpe

—¡Los rumanos! —exclamé eufórica encontrando por fin la pieza que me faltaba.

Edward me observó con el ceño fruncido y me acerqué a él a toda velocidad.

—Los rumanos lo recuerdan todo.

—¿Y qué pasa con ellos? —preguntó confundido.

—El conjuro no ha salido bien, yo tengo recuerdos de lo que ha sucedido y los rumanos han sido conscientes del viaje en el tiempo, ellos hablaron de dos lunas en una sola noche.

—¿Y qué? —preguntó mientras la limpiaba la cara a Tonny, ya que se había manchado un poco al comer.

—Los vulturis también recuerdan todo, cuando me atacó James, Aro estuvo aquí y pudo leer mi mente, dijo que el plan estaba saliendo como esperaban.

—Bella —se puso en pie, dejó a Tonny en el suelo para que fuese de nuevo a su habitación a jugar y se colocó frente a mí—, intenta explicarte mejor, porque no te sigo.

—Ellos lo recuerdan porque se han protegido de algún modo, yo lo recuerdo porque mi escudo pudo evitarlo en cierto modo, pero ¿qué pasa con los rumanos? ¿Por qué ellos lo recuerdan? ¿Qué tienen ellos de especial?

—Pues no lo sé… —frunció el ceño de nuevo y me miró a los ojos—, ¿pero eso en que nos ayuda?

—No lo sé —bufé exasperada—, pero no puedo aceptar que Nessie no exista, los rumanos tienen que saber algo. Son conscientes de lo del brujo, eso es porque han estado en Italia y lo han visto, o porque alguien de la guardia les ha contado algo.

—¿Y?

—Ellos tienen que saber algo de Nessie —lloriqueé.

—Bella —Edward puso las manos sobre mis hombros y se agachó un poco para quedar a la altura de mi mirada—, tienes que aceptar que las cosas han cambiado, yo también estoy un poco confuso por no tener a Renesmee, pero está Tonny aquí y tenemos que centrarnos en protegerle a él.

—Quiero a Tonny, pero no puedo olvidarla, algo muy dentro me dice que ella…

—No —me interrumpió— ¿cómo has llegado a esa estúpida conclusión? Ya habíamos quedado hace semanas es que esa es un posibilidad muy remota —dijo por haber leído en mi mente lo que iba a decirle.

—Es posible…

—No lo es —negó tajantemente—. No puedes perder el tiempo pensando en eso, cuando los Vulturis vendrán en cualquier momento a acabar con nosotros y tenemos un hijo al que proteger.

—Tenemos dos hijos, creo que Nessie está viva —dije en voz alta lo que él me había impedido pronunciar antes.

—¿Dónde? Si fuese así lo sabríamos, los rumanos nos lo habrían dicho.

—Quizá no lo saben o para ellos es un dato insignificante, pero yo siento que es así. Aro no podía haber sacrificado a Nessie por Tonny, su don era indispensable para él.

—Podría entender que nos llevasen a Alice y a mí a sus filas, incluso a Emmett y Jasper por su experiencia en la lucha. No tengo ni una sola duda de que si fuese consciente del don de Tonny lo quisiese para él, e incluso tú podrías protegerlos a ellos de cualquier ataque mental que recibiesen, pero ¿qué utilidad tiene el don de Nessie?

—No lo sé, ¿de acuerdo? —le di un empujón y lo alejé de mí, estaba empezando a enfadarme de que ni siquiera tuviese en cuenta mis argumentos—, tú conoces mejor a Aro que yo porque has entrado en su cabeza tan retorcida, pero estoy segura de que no sacrificaría a Ness, ella es importante para él.

—Escucha, cariño —volvió a ponerme las manos en los hombros y me atrajo hacia él—, Nessie no está, acéptalo.

—¡No puedo hacerlo! —volví a zafarme de él—. Es mi hija y la quiero de vuelta, no puedo permitir que Aro la tenga allí.

—¿Allí, donde?

—En Italia.

—¿Y que piensas hacer, vas a ir a Italia, meterte en el castillo de los Vultutis y buscarla?

—Sí, si fuese necesario —me senté frente al ordenador y abrí una página de una aerolínea para reservar un par de billetes a Italia.

—Bella, estás completamente loca si piensas que voy a permitir que vayas sola Italia —masculló desde la otra punta de la habitación.

—Pensaba ir contigo, pero si no vienes por supuesto que iré sola.

—No voy a permitirlo —negó con la cabeza.

—No vas a poder evitarlo.

En un solo segundo lo tenía a mi lado y, sin que pudiese hacer nada para evitarlo ya que era algo que no esperaba que sucediese, le dio un manotazo al ordenador portátil que salió disparado estrellándose contra la pared y rompiéndose en el proceso.

—¡Edward! —chillé asustada.

Y justo en ese mismo instante pude ver como la mesa en la que segundos antes estaba el ordenador, salía disparada hacia él rompiéndose en pedazos al chocar con su cuerpo, haciendo que él cayese al suelo y quedase cubierto de astillas de madera. Todo quedó sumido en un profundo silencio después, tan solo podía escuchar la respiración acelerada de Tonny, fue en ese justo momento cuando fui consciente de su presencia en la habitación, por lo que deduje que él había lanzado la onda de su escudo contra la mesa y, por ende, contra Edward. Era la primera vez que yo presenciaba su don siendo vampira y no podía estar más sorprendida.

—Tonny —susurré al ser consciente de lo que había sucedido.

Tardé varios segundos en reaccionar, después fui corriendo hacia él y lo envolví en mis brazos para tratar de tranquilizarle.

—Anthony, no puedes hacerle eso a papá —susurré mientras trataba de colocar alguno de los mechones de su cabello.

—Gritaba mucho —se excusó frunciendo su pequeño ceño, tal y como lo hacía Edward.

—Pero esa no es excusa —sonreí ganándome un gruñido por parte de Edward—. Se trata de papá, nunca va a hacerme daño.

Tonny no contestó, además del ceño, frunció los labios en una fina línea y cruzó los brazos frente a su pequeño cuerpecito.

—Estás castigado, ve a tu habitación y piensa muy bien en lo que has hecho, no puedes atacar a nadie de la familia —lo regañe con ternura.

El pequeño me hizo caso y se fue a su habitación a toda velocidad, yo suspiré y me giré para mirar a Edward, que ese momento trataba de quitarse algunas astillas del pantalón de pijama que todavía vestía.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —le pregunté intentando ocultar una sonrisa.

—No es gracioso —protestó infantilmente.

—Debes reconocer que te lo has ganado —me acerqué un poco a él y le quité un par de astillas que se le habían quedado sobre un hombro.

—Ese niño va a tener que empezar a controlar su temperamento —bufó—, cualquier día nos matará y no precisamente de un susto.

Reí abiertamente y él lo hizo un poco también.

—Con el tiempo aprenderá a controlarse —le aseguré dándole un golpecito en el pecho—, después de volver de Italia me pondré seriamente con él a practicar la paciencia.

—No vas a ir a Italia.

—¿Ni siquiera lo vas a considerar?

—No —negó sin ningún atisbo de duda—, los Vulturis son peligrosos y te quieren con ellos, tu don está debilitado y no voy a dejar que te pongas en peligro voluntariamente.

—Parece mentira que me conozcas, ponerme en peligro es mi otro superpoder —intenté quitarle algo de hierro al asunto.

—No es gracioso, Bella.

—¿Ni siquiera vas a pensar que hay una pequeña posibilidad, ya sé que muy pequeña, de que tenga razón? —pregunté haciendo un gesto con la mano, uniendo el índice y el pulgar para indicar un tamaño muy pequeño—. Si estoy en lo cierto y ellos tienen a Nessie, no te lo perdonarás nunca.

Edward resopló, pasó una mano por mi cintura para acercarme a él y me abrazó. Mientras estaba entre sus brazos sentí como mi enfado por su tajante negativa iba cediendo poco a poco, hasta que un beso en mi coronilla me derritió por completo.

—Iremos a hablarlo con Carlisle y veremos que opina él —susurró a desgana.

Sonreí contra su pecho y besé uno de sus hombros para agradecérselo en silencio, no había ganado la batalla, pero al menos parecía que teníamos una negociación en proceso.

—Por cierto —reí contra su piel porque era consciente de que lo iba a decir no le gustaría escucharlo—. Te preocupas demasiado por Tonny, creo que en lugar de protegerlo nosotros, será él que nos proteja a todos.

Edward gruñó y me apretó un poco más fuerte contra su cuerpo, ambos sabíamos que ese comentario medio en broma, podía llegar a ser real si es que los Vulturis no cambiaban de opinión y venían a acabar con nosotros.


	41. Chapter 41

**Gripe atacando fuerte, siento eleretraso.**

* * *

 **lCapítu 41 — Italia**

El salón de los Cullen estaba al completo, todos estábamos sentados alrededor de la gran mesa ovalada y Tonny dormía apaciblemente en mis brazos. Carlisle, como siempre, parecía tranquilo, pero no necesitaba tener el don de Jasper para sentir sus ondas de nerviosismo, que casi parecían crepitar sobre su piel. Estaba segura de que no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que sucedía, pero que Edward y yo pidiésemos una reunión para votar sobre un tema importante lo inquietaba y mucho.

Alice me observaba con el ceño fruncido, seguro que una de sus visiones habría visto lo que quería hacer, o al menos algún vestigio de ello, y al igual que Edward no estaba de acuerdo con mi viaje a Italia.

—¿Qué sucede? —la voz contenida de Carlisle me puso nerviosa a mí y el modo en el que frunció los labios tras formular su pregunta no me gustó ni un poquito.

Sabía de antemano que Edward era su ojito derecho, después de todo, él fue el primero de sus "hijos" y por mucho que pudiese querer a Esme, ella nunca podría ocupar ese lugar. También sabía que solía ser muy cabal, sin dejarse llevar por los sentimientos elegía la mejor opción por practicidad, no porque eso pudiese parecerle mejor o peor a cualquiera, solo buscaba lo mejor para la familia.

Pero eso era en la otra realidad.

Como había podido comprobar en mi propia piel, las cosas no eran del todo iguales ahora, por lo que la actitud de Carlisle para con los temas importantes podía haber cambiado también y eso que iba a proponer no era una tontería como discutir mi conversión de humana a vampiro, si viajaba a Italia y descubría que los Vulturi tenían a Nessie como sospechaba, podía ser el inicio de una guerra de la que estaba segura no podríamos salir todos indemnes.

—Esta mañana he llegado a una conclusión

—Una conclusión estúpida, debo añadir —me interrumpió Edward, al que le dediqué una de mis mejores miradas de odio.

—El caso es que —continué como si no le hubiese escuchado—, tras la visita de los rumanos y todo lo que nos han contado, creo que Renesmee está viva y la tienen los Vulturis en Italia.

Un silencio tan denso que se podía cortar con un cuchillo se cernió sobre todos nosotros, todas las miradas estaban puestas en mí y en Tonny, que apenas se había movido desde que comencé a hablar.

—¿Cómo has llegado a esa conclusión? —preguntó Jasper clavando sus ojos e Edward, por lo que deduje que le estaba pensando en algo para que solo él lo escuchase.

Me puse en pie y dejé al niño en brazos de Edward, el pequeño se removió, pero no llegó a despertarse.

—Cuando me atacaron los nómadas, los Vulturi estuvieron aquí, Aro pudo leer mis recuerdos y dijo que todo estaba saliendo según lo planeado —comencé a explicando con la atención de todos los presentes puesta en mí—, en ese momento no le di importancia y casi lo olvidé, pero después, si no hubiese sido por su ayuda, James se habría escapado.

Escuché un rugido por parte de Emmett y lo silencié con una mirada, debía admitir que eso era verdad, le gustase o no.

—Cuando los Rumanos vinieron hace unos meses, nos dijeron lo de la noche de las dos lunas y el viaje en el tiempo, algo que ellos recordaban —continué explicando—. Aro lo planeó y también lo recuerda, hasta yo logré protegerme en mayor parte gracias a mi escudo… por eso recuerdo todo, aunque hasta ahora haya pensado que era solo un sueño. Por todo esto he pensado que es posible que a Nessie también la hayan protegido y esté con ellos allí.

Rose y Esme se pusieron en pie y vinieron a mi lado a toda velocidad.

—Explica eso —me exigió la rubia.

—¿Por qué Aro querría conservar a la niña? —preguntó Jasper de nuevo.

—¿Tiene algún otro don que no nos hayas contado? —en ese caso fue Carlisle el que preguntó.

—Aro se quedó maravillado con ella cuando la conoció, sus palabras exactas fueron que sería un despilfarro acabar con su vida, que podríamos aprender mucho de ella.

—Sin embargo —me interrumpió Edward viendo en mi mente ese recuerdo, cuando Aro decidió que iba a matarnos a todos para "protegernos" de Nessie—, eso lo dijo justo antes de dictar sentencia y querer acabar con nosotros.

—Alice logró detener ese ataque y sus planes pudieron haber cambiado —refuté.

—Nessie continuaría siendo mestiza, podría seguir siendo una amenaza para Aro, no encuentro ningún tipo de sentido en lo que estás diciendo —extrañamente esa frase fue de Emmett, todos lo miramos sorprendidos porque por un momento haya pensado y actuado con la madurez necesaria para la situación.

—Pero intentad pensar como Aro por un momento —decidí que lo mejor para que me entendiesen era ponerse en la piel de un Vulturi—, has cruzado medio mundo para acabar con un clan y quedarte con los mejores dones de él, pero te ha salido mal… ¿te quedarías sin hacer nada?

—Ha hecho algo, ha dado marcha atrás en el tiempo y pretende volver a atacarnos —me interrumpió Alice.

—Edward tiene la teoría de que ellos sabrían que Tonny nacería y que por eso lo han hecho, para tener un don tan poderoso como en el suyo.

—No es eso lo que te dije —negó con vehemencia—, dije que podía ser una posibilidad, si tienen un brujo que domina el tiempo, puede también saber cosas de un futuro incierto si se cambian cosas del pasado.

—Ese brujo tendría unos dones extraordinarios —Carlisle parecía realmente asustado cuando pensaba en ese hombre.

—Pensad que, si ellos conservasen a Nessie y después intentasen llevarse a Tonny, tendrían otro par de hermanos que harían su guardia mucho más invencible —Jasper llegó a la misma conclusión que yo y le sonreí para agradecérselo.

—Esto es absurdo, lo que tenemos es que hacer es seguir practicando para luchar en cuanto lleguen, no darles tregua y matarlos en cuanto pongan un pie en nuestras tierras —la voz de Emmett me asustó un poco, estaba tan emocionado ante una posible batalla, que su entusiasmo era casi contagioso.

—No vamos a comenzar una guerra —sentenció el cabeza de familia— y mucho menos una de la que estamos seguros que no vamos a ganar.

—Los rumanos tienen un ejército —dijo Jasper en voz muy baja— y nosotros tenemos a Tonny.

Los cuatro, Edward, Esme, Rose y yo siseamos ante la idea de poner a Tonny en el frente de batalla ante los Vulturis.

—Eso no va a suceder nunca —aseguró Esme con voz dura.

—Pero ¿qué es lo que estamos discutiendo aquí? —alzó la voz Rosalie por primera vez, todos nos quedamos en silencio escuchándola—. Los Vulturis van a venir y vamos a tener que luchar queramos o no, Tonny se quedará en La Push con los lobos, no podemos exponerle de ese modo y los demás iremos todos al campo de batalla a pelear.

—Los lobos lucharan con nosotros —anunció Edward, lo que hizo que el miedo se me metiese más en el cuerpo.

—Los mayores de La Push no están de acuerdo, pero los lobos son los que deciden —contestó Carlisle a una pregunta que nadie realizó.

—Alice —la miré casi desesperada y muerta de miedo—, ¿sabes cuándo vendrán?

Ella negó con la cabeza y suspiró.

—Solo sé que lo harán, pero no sé cuándo.

Eso me dejaba muy poco margen para viajar, pero tenía que ir a Volterra para asegurarme de que Nessie no estaba con los Vulturis.

—No vas a ir Italia —sentenció Edward dejando a Tonny en brazos de Rosalie en esta ocasión—, me niego a que te expongas de ese modo.

—¿A qué vas a Italia? —preguntó alguien, no recuerdo quien y me importaba más bien poco.

—Necesito saber si tienen a Renesmee, solo eso.

—¿Y si la tienen volverás a casa con tranquilidad y nos lo contarás? —me preguntó mi marido en tono condescendiente—. Sí, claro, nos lo vamos a creer todos. ¡Es un maldito suicidio! Peor que lo hice yo en tu sueño cuando te creía muerta, al menos yo tenía una razón para hacerlo, lo tuyo es solo una suposición.

—Es tu hija, ¡nuestra hija! —exclamé enfadada—. Voy a salvarla y a traerla de vuelta.

—¿Crees que vas a poder tú sola con los Vulturis? —fue Emmett el que preguntó en esta ocasión—. Estamos hablando de que todos nosotros contra ellos sería un milagro que sobreviviésemos, ¿y pretendes viajar a Volterra tú sola y salir de allí con vida?

—Pero es que… —me quedé sin voz, estaba segura de que de poder llorar lo estaría haciendo—. Es Renesmee… es mi Nessie…

—No podemos permitir que vayas a Italia —fue Carlisle el que terminó la discusión con un tono del que no dejaba dular a dudas.

Tragué el seco la cantidad de ponzoña que se me había acumulado en la boca y miré a todos los presentes esperando encontrar algún apoyo en ellos, pero todos me miraban del mismo modo, creyendo ciegamente que lo que había decretado Carlisle era lo correcto.

Y no podía aceptarlo, no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados a esperar a que esos vampiros se decidiesen a venir para poner fin a toda esa agonía, mientras tenía la incertidumbre de que Ness pudiese estar con ellos y en peligro.

Cerré los ojos y me esforcé en levantar las barreras de mi escudo, supe que lo había logrado cuando Edward gruñó a mi lado y trató de sujetarme la mano, pero no se lo permití. Abrí los ojos y mire a Rose, que sostenía a Tonny con tanto cariño como podría hacerlo yo, la miré a los ojos y ella hizo un casi imperceptible asentimiento de cabeza entendiendo al momento y en el mismo instante que yo misma lo que trataba de decirle. Estaba segura de que ella lo cuidaría muy bien y haría lo que fuese necesario para protegerle en caso de que me sucediese algo.

—¡No! —chilló Alice poniéndose en pie de golpe.

Pero antes de que nadie pudiese reaccionar a lo que ella había visto, yo ya había salido corriendo y me estaba internando en el bosque.

Y corrí con todas mis fuerzas, podía escuchar los pasos de Edward detrás de mí, iba a toda velocidad, pero yo era neófita, tenía más fuerza que él y acaba de alimentarme la tarde pasada, por lo que no podría alcanzarme por mucho que se esforzase.

Al llegar al río que separaba el territorio de los Cullen del de la reserva, en lugar de seguir el camino correcto y desviarme en dirección hacia Port Angeles, seguí otra dirección y giré hacia Canadá. No tenía muy claro que era lo que pretendía hacer una vez lograse despistarlos, pero de lo que sí que estaba segura era de que no podría quedarme sentada a esperar a que los Vulturis tomasen la decisión de venir a por nosotros.

A medida que estaba dejando los kilómetros atrás escuché dos pares de pisadas que corrían casi a la misma velocidad que yo, miré a mi derecha y un destello de pelaje de color rojizo perdiéndose entre unos arbustos me confirmó que se trataba de Jake, que me estaba siguiendo también, aunque esperaba que no supiese que era lo que pretendía hacer, ya que estaba segura de que también se negaría en rotundo a dejarme ir. Tal y como había hecho Edward.

Giré en otra dirección tratando de deshacerme también de él, al llegar a un claro aceleré un poco más el ritmo y di un salto para subirme a los árboles que lo rodeaban para que así a Jake le fuese más difícil seguirme el rastro, pero con lo que no contaba era con chocarme con el cuerpo duro de otro vampiro que me hizo caer al suelo provocando un fuerte estruendo en el bosque.

Rodé durante varios metros, tiré abajo un par árboles hasta que logré detenerme y, al alzar la mirada para saber quien de los Cullen había sido lo suficiente rápido y estratega para alcanzarme, me encontré con un par de ojos rojos que me congelaron la respiración.

Los Vulturis ya estaban aquí.


	42. Chapter 42

**Capítulo 42 — Una visita en la ventana**

Todo el bosque estaba en silencio, no se escuchaba ni el revoloteo de una mosca, o es que mi atención estaba tan centrada en mi atacante que no era capaz de escuchar nada más, tan solo el sonido de mi respiración, profunda y rasposa, aunque no necesitaba llenar mis pulmones de aire, lo hacía para intentar tranquilizarme.

El Vulturi frente mí estaba en una postura relajada, pero sin quitarme los ojos de encima. Sabía que era el más letal de toda la guardia, lo había visto pelear contra Edward en Italia en mi sueño y sabía que ni incluso él, siendo el más rápido de los Cullen, podría contra Felix. Yo era una neófita, no tenía ninguna posibilidad en una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo, apenas sabía un par de trucos para pelear que me había enseñado Emmett, pero no me dejaría vencer con tanta facilidad, lucharía hasta el último segundo.

—Me alegra saber que ya te has convertido —dijo con su voz profunda y sonriendo con ironía—, será más divertido así.

—¿Qué quieres? —escupí en un gruñido.

Él me miró a los ojos sin borrar aquella escalofriante sonrisa de sus labios, su mirada roja me ponía nerviosa, me hacía ver ese lado malvado de ser vampiro, el lado prohibido y destructivo que los Cullen siempre habían evitado y por el que yo los admiraba, sabiendo de antemano lo difícil que es resistirse a la tentación de sangre humana. Felix estaba ante mí imponente en todo su tamaño, que doblaba el mío, y me mostraba que estar del otro lado no parecía tan malo, al menos ellos no tenían que estar peleando por su vida una y otra vez, tal y como hacíamos los Cullen.

—Aro me envía para darte un mensaje.

—Carlisle es quien se ocupa de las comunicaciones con los Vulturis —me excusé, porque estaba segura de que ese no era su cometido principal, había algo en él que no me dejaba confiar ciegamente en sus palabras.

—El mensaje es para ti, pequeña Bella.

Le gruñí por el adjetivo, no tenía tanta confianza con él como para que me llamase así.

—¿Por qué no viene y me lo dice él personalmente? —intenté ganar tiempo, Edward venía detrás de mí, incluso Jake tendría que estar cerca, entre los tres podríamos acabar con él mucho mejor que uno solo.

—Es un viaje muy largo… —se excusó con un movimiento de cejas que no entendí del todo.

—Es un vampiro… no se cansa y podría venir aquí sin problemas. Si en realidad no soy tan importante para él, como para venir personalmente a decirme lo que sea… no quiero saberlo.

Un movimiento detrás de Felix llamó mi atención, no sabía si se trataba de Edward o Jake o si, por el contrario, era alguien más de la guardia. Intenté que mi rostro no reflejase que había sido consciente de eso y alcé mi escudo con todas mis fuerzas para protegerme de quien quiera que fuese el que estaba tras los arbustos.

—Lo que tengo que decir, te va a interesar mucho.

Entrecerré los ojos y no dije nada, solo di un paso atrás preparada para atacar en cualquier momento en el que él, o quien estaba tras él, hiciese un movimiento sospechoso.

—Es sobre " _ella"_ —añadió ante mi silencio.

 _Ella_ …

Mi espalda se tensó, todos mis nervios se pusieron alerta y mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente. Ellos la tenían, tenían a mi Nessie, lo sabía… ellos tenían a mi pequeña y… ¿y si solo trataba de engañarme? Aro me había leído, él supo que mi mayor preocupación era mi hija, quizá solo intentaba despistarme para que bajase la guardia y así conseguir lo que fuese que quisiera.

—¿Qué ella?

Sus labios volvieron a estirarse en aquella sonrisa que estaba empezando a odiar y dio un paso al frente.

—Sabes perfectamente de quién estamos hablando, Aro dice que… —se detuvo para crear expectación, sabía que estaba jugando conmigo y no se lo iba a permitir, era más inteligente de lo que él y todos los Vulturis pensaban.

Di otro paso atrás, me impulsé con todas mis fuerzas y de un salto me abalancé contra él derribándolo con un fuerte estruendo. Lo sujeté del cuello apretando con fuerza y escuché como su cuerpo comenzaba a crujir bajo mi presión, pero en lugar de atacarme o intentar libarse de mí, el muy estúpido comenzó a reírse.

—¡Habla de una maldita vez! —lo insté apretando con más fuerza y empujando su cabeza contra el suelo, que ya comenzaba a ceder.

Sin que yo fuese consciente de ello, Felix hizo un movimiento con sus brazos, me sujetó por los míos y nos hizo girar a ambos sobre el suelo haciendo que en esta ocasión fuese yo la que estaba atrapada bajo su peso.

—Si quieres saber lo que voy a decirte, es mejor que empieces a portarte bien —gruñó contra mi cara—. Es una pena que Aro te quiera con vida, disfrutaría mucho acabando contigo y con tu estúpido clan.

Me impulsé con fuerza para devolverle el ataque, pero apenas fui capaz de moverme unos centímetros, me sujetaba y era imposible que me librase de él, por muy fuerte que yo fuese, Felix tenía siglos de experiencia en batallas en su haber.

—Escúchame bien, porque solo voy a decírtelo una vez —me apretó con más fuerza y sentí como mis costillas comenzaban a ceder por la presión que estaba ejerciendo sobre ellas, no dolía, pero era una sensación extraña que no me gustaba nada.

—Di lo que sea de una vez —murmuré con los dientes apretados a causa de la imposibilidad de movimientos a la que me estaba viendo sometida.

—Aro quiere que te diga que… —su discurso quedó interrumpido en un solo segundo, el que también tardé en dejar de sentir su peso sobre mí y el aire volvió a llenar mi pecho.

Me incorporé de un salto y lo busqué a mi alrededor para encontrarme a un borrón de pelo rojizo que corría y saltaba tras unos arbustos. Fui en esa dirección y me tropecé con el cuerpo de Felix que yacía en el suelo sin cabeza, Jake estaba a unos metros de allí, convertido en lobo y me miraba con satisfacción.

—¿Qué has hecho? —pregunté en un chillido.

A Felix no le había dado tiempo de decirme lo que fuese que tenía que decir sobre Ness y ahora estaba igual de frustrada que al principio, o todavía peor, porque ahora tenía la seguridad de que Renesmee estaba viva y la tenían los Vulturis.

—No, no, no… —murmuraba mientras me tiraba del pelo con desesperación y miraba en todas direcciones buscando la cabeza de Felix, quizá si lo reconstruía podía decirme lo que fuese que iba a decir antes de matarme, porque estaba segura de que deseaba matarme con todas sus fuerzas.

Justo en ese momento llegó Edward, que al parecer lo había dejado más atrás de lo que pensaba en un primer momento, parecía dispuesto a echarme la bronca del siglo, pero se quedó petrificado al ver el cuerpo inerte del miembro de la guardia Vulturi.

—¿Qué… quién? —balbuceó.

—Era Felix —anuncié en un quejido.

—¿Hay alguno más? —volvió a preguntar, a lo que yo negué y el lobo gimió, supongo que indicándole también que no.

—Iba a contarme algo sobre Nessie, pero Jake lo ha matado antes —chillé casi perdiendo los nervios.

Le dediqué una mirada acusadora y él dio dos pasos atrás colocándose tras unos arbustos, en donde se quedó cubriendo su desnudez una vez que volvió a convertirse en humano.

—¡Estaba atacándote! —exclamó con vehemencia— ¿y quién mierda es Nessie?

Escucharle pronunciar su nombre me dio un vuelco al corazón, a él nunca le había hablado de ella y hasta donde sabía todavía no se había imprimado de nadie, por lo que no la conocía y la reverencia con la que solía pronunciar su nombre en mi sueño no estaba allí, él todavía no la quería, no le importaba ni un poquito lo que pudiese sucederle.

—No lo hagas —me interrumpió Edward justo en el momento en el que iba a empezar a contarle todo para que entendiese lo que acababa de hacer—, no va a entenderlo si no la conoce.

Por más que pasase el tiempo no lograba acostumbrarme a que pudiese leerme la mente y se adelantase a lo que quería hacer, así perdía todo mi poder de improvisación e impulsividad cuando estaba a su lado.

—¡Ellos la tienen! —grité de repente mirándole a él y recordando toda mi conversación con Felix—. Te dije que teníamos que ir a Italia.

—Él no te dijo que la tuviesen —me corrigió Edward—, solo te dijo que Aro quería decirte algo sobre ella.

—¿Y cuál es la diferencia? Ellos saben algo y yo quiero recuperar a mi hija.

—¿Hija? —preguntó Jake interrumpiendo nuestra conversación.

Iba a decírselo todo una vez más, pero Edward alzó una mano para indicarme que no lo hiciese.

—Es algo largo de contar, es mejor que vayas a nuestra casa y te lo explicaremos en detalle, además debemos plantearnos un modo de defensa, ahora que hemos acabado con uno de ellos, los demás quizás quieran venganza.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda, por un lado, que los Vulturis viniesen a la ciudad me asustaba en sobremanera, pero por otro, si Aro venía hasta aquí, podría decirme algo sobre Nessie y acabaría por fin con esta incertidumbre.

—Ni siquiera lo pienses —me reprochó en un gruñido.

—Sabes que si la tienen iré a Italia, no habrá quien me pare.

—Sigo diciendo que es absurdo que la tengan.

—¿Pero te estás escuchando? ¡Es nuestra hija y no te importa lo que le pueda estar pasando!

Un gemido por parte de Jake, que se había vuelto a convertir en lobo, nos interrumpió y resoplé frustrada.

—Vayamos a casa —dijo Edward antes de desaparecer corriendo.

Jake y yo le seguimos, aunque era lo último que quería hacer.

.

Otra vez estábamos reunidos en el salón de la mansión Cullen, solo que en esta ocasión Sam y Jake, que ahora estaba enrollado en un manta para ocultar su desnudez, también estaban sentados a la gran mesa ovalada del comedor. Jake no parecía mostrar ningún tipo de sentimiento en su rostro, más bien solo estaba expectante ante lo que pudiésemos contar, pero Sam era otro cantar. El quileute estaba visiblemente incómodo, se removía constantemente en la silla y no dejaba de pasarse una mano por el pelo con impaciencia, estar en una casa llena de vampiros y en un territorio que no era el suyo lo estaba poniendo muy nervioso, no podría ocultarlo aunque quisiese.

—Un ejército de vampiros va a venir a atacarnos —soltó Carlisle, así, sin anestesia ni nada.

Sam frunció el ceño con preocupación, Jake dio un brinco sobre la silla y sus ojos se iluminaron ante la promesa de una batalla. Lo que me asustó por su temeridad, ahí estaba el Jacob que sería capaz de ponerse en el recorrido de una bala por protegerme, sin pensar que en el proceso podría perder la vida y a su otra mitad con ello. Me encogí por el dolor que me produjo ese futuro y Edward me sujetó una mano para consolarme.

—No sabemos cuántos son, no sabemos qué es lo que quieren en realidad, tan solo que vendrán con claras intenciones de matarnos a nosotros y a cualquier humano que se interponga en su camino —continuó explicando Carlisle.

—Pero lo que seguro que no esperan es a una manada de lobos dispuestos a romperlos en mil pedazos —Jake estalló en júbilo, Emmett lo secundó y yo me puse en pie de un salto.

—Debemos llamar a los rumanos.

—Estoy con ella —afirmó Jasper sin apenas mover su postura sobre la silla.

Emmett no dijo nada, pero asintió con la cabeza dejando clara su postura, al ver que tenía al menos dos apoyos, volví a sentarme mostrando estar tranquila, aunque distaba mucho de eso.

—No quiero una guerra —murmuró Carlisle apesadumbrado y pasándose una mano por los ojos, dando muestras de cansancio, aunque eso era técnicamente imposible—. Cualquier cosa antes de luchar contra ellos.

—Entiendo que para ti ellos han sido importantes en el pasado —fue Esme la que habló en ese momento, algo que nos sorprendió a todos por sus siguientes palabras—, pero nos debemos a nuestra familia, debemos protegernos a nosotros mismos con todas las armas que podamos, si hay que morir luchando lo haré, no dejaré que ellos ganen y se lleven a los que más queremos.

—¿A quién quieren llevarse? —preguntó Jake volviendo al estado de seriedad que la situación ameritaba.

—A Alice —dijo Edward señalando a la vampira—, a mí, a Bella y por supuesto a Tonny.

Un estremecimiento hizo que se removiese en cuanto escuchó ese nombre y no pude evitar sonreír, mi pequeño se hacía respetar a pesar de su tamaño.

—¿Para qué os quieren? —fue Sam el que preguntó esta vez.

—Ellos son los encargados de que cumplamos la ley —volvió a explicar Edward.

—¿Los chupasangres tenéis leyes? —la pregunta de Jake me hizo sonreír porque fue muy parecida a la que yo hice en su día, en mi sueño…

—Pero en el fondo —continuó como si no le hubiese escuchado—, lo que quieren es sentirse más poderosos que ningún otro clan. Eso solo pueden conseguirlo teniendo a los vampiros más poderosos con ellos.

—Entiendo que quieran al mestizo, a ti y a Bella, pero ¿qué es lo que puede hacer ella? —preguntó Sam en esta ocasión refiriéndose a Alice.

—Ella tiene el don de la precognición —el lobo levantó una ceja en su dirección, parecía o haber entendido esa palabra—, tiene visiones de un posible futuro.

—¿Podría ayudarnos en la batalla? —me resultaba extraño que él tuviese que hacer ese tipo de preguntas, pero es que en esta realidad no había tenido una relación tan estrecha con los Cullen, sí cordial, pero no tan cercano como lo había sido en mi sueño.

—No funciona así —fue la propia Alice la que contestó en esta ocasión—, puedo ver las consecuencias de una decisión que haya sido tomada, pero el futuro puede cambiar en el momento en el que otra decisión anula la anterior. Mi don es condicionante al acto de las personas… además, no puedo ver más allá de ti y de vuestra manada de chuchos, porque no sé cómo lo hacéis, pero me bloqueáis y todo en lo que metáis en hocico no puedo ver absolutamente nada.

Suspiré porque en mi sueño había sucedido exactamente igual, no pudimos ver el desenlace de aquel pequeño altercado con los italianos porque tanto los lobos como Nessie estaban implicados en él.

Un momento, podría ser que... me puse en pie de golpe y con el impulso la silla salió disparada, se estrelló contra la pared y se rompió en varios pedazos.

—¡Está con ella! —chillé entendiéndolo todo por fin.

—Bella… ¿por qué me has bloqueado otra vez? —masculló Edward.

—Aro está con Nessie, por eso no podemos ser consciente de sus decisiones —expliqué atropelladamente.

—Esa teoría no tiene peso, tiene que ser algo más, si es Aro el que está con la niña, ¿cómo es posible que no haya visto venir a Felix? —argumentó Alice.

Y entonces fue cuando lo entendí todo.

—Porque están aquí…

—Eso no puede ser —murmuró Edward a mi lado y tomando mi mano con fuerza.

—Aro está aquí, incluso puede que hayan visto a Jake acabar con Felix. Los Vulturis están aquí y tienen a Nessie con ellos… ¡para eso la querían! —exclamé con convencimiento— Solo era para bloquear a Alice, para que no pudiese ver las decisiones que tomaba y así ir siempre un paso por delante.

—Es una decisión brillante —murmuró Jasper con el ansia por la batalla brillando en sus ojos.

—Es una decisión que nos condena a todos —aseguró Carlisle, pero este estaba más apesadumbrado de lo que lo había visto nunca—. Tiene mucha lógica y eso explica porque Alice no puede ver nada, Nessie la bloquea y todas las decisiones que se hayan tomado en Italia han sido un misterio para nosotros.

—¿Quién mierda es Nessie? —preguntó Sam una vez más.

—Eso —segundó Jacob.

Alguien empezó a explicarle toda la historia y yo busqué la mirada de Edward, pude ver un brillo de súplica en sus ojos, sabía que se estaba torturando por no haberme creído cuando llevaba tanto tiempo dándole vueltas al asunto. No es como si haberlo sabido antes nos hubiese servido de ayuda, pero yo estaba segura de que Aro tenía a Nessie y la había conservado por algún motivo, ahora teníamos las pruebas de que todo podía ser real y teníamos que actuar en consecuencia con ellas.

—¿Qué es lo primero que deberíamos hacer? —me preguntó leyendo mi mente.

Suspiré con nerviosismo y comencé a retorcer mis manos una contra la otra.

—Proteger a Tonny, no puede llegar a él —eso era lo único que tenía claro, Aro no pondría ni un solo dedo encima de mi otro hijo.

—¿Dónde está ahora el niño? —preguntó él mirando a Rosalie.

—Durmiendo en tu habitación.

No podía estar solo, no era seguro para él, pero de repente, en cuanto ambos dimos un paso para avanzar en dirección hacia las escaleras que nos llevaban al primer piso, escuchamos un fuerte estruendo que provenía del piso superior seguido del sonido de cristales rotos.

En un solo segundo toda la familia estábamos en la puerta de habitación de Edward, Tonny estaba pegado a la pared frente a la ventana, que estaba hecha añicos, y miraba hacia ella totalmente concentrado y con un gesto grotesco. En cuanto seguimos el rumbo de su mirada pudimos ver a lo lejos, un poco perdido en el bosque, la casaca roja de un miembro de la guardia Vulturi con un cuerpo hecho pedazos desperdigados a su alrededor.

—Creo que el enano no necesita mucha protección —escuché la voz de Emmett con un deje de burla.

Lo único que pude hacer fue abrazar a mi hijo y darle un poco la razón a Emmett, aunque solo en mi fuero interno, nunca lo diría en voz alta.

15


	43. Chapter 43

**Capítulo 43 — Empieza el show**

—Los rumanos y su ejército están en cerca —dijo Carlisle entrando de nuevo en la sala de estar, donde todavía estábamos todos reunidos.

Había decidido llamar a los Rumanos después del altercado de Tonny con quien quiera que fuese el miembro de los Vulturis, pero sobre todo al ser consciente de que había muchas posibilidades de que Nessie estuviese con ellos. En su modo de concebir el mundo, no podía entender, y mucho menos aceptar, que Aro atentase de ese modo contra su familia.

—¿Cómo de cerca? —preguntó Jasper mientras abrazaba a Alice, que no paraba de intentar ver un futuro que era totalmente incierto para ella.

—En Maine, me han dicho que llevan unas semanas instalados allí, esperando nuestra llamada o a que los Vulturis apareciesen, lo que sucediese primero.

—Debemos prepararnos y salir ya —fue Emmett el que dio la orden en esta ocasión y mirarle a los ojos mientras pronunciaba esas palabras me asustó mucho.

Ese no era el chicho enorme y bonachón que yo había conocido anteriormente, quien estaba frente a mí, preparándose para la batalla era una máquina de matar, un cuerpo rodeado de enormes músculos preparados para acabar con su oponente en solo un instante y sin ningún tipo de remordimiento.

Cerré los ojos un segundo para suspirar y los volví a abrir totalmente muerta de miedo, el ambiente en la mansión se había vuelto denso en muy pocos minutos, todos parecían correr como pollos sin cabeza, no sabíamos a dónde ir ni mucho menos que hacer allí, pero quedarse quietos no era una opción.

Tonny, que desde su pequeño altercado con aquel Vulturi no había querido ir a la reserva como teníamos planeado y ni siquiera había podido volver a dormir, estaba abrazado a mi pierna mientras yo acariciaba su cabello para intentar tranquilizarlo. Edward me miraba desde el otro lado de la habitación donde nos encontrábamos, no sabía muy bien que era lo que me quería decir con su mirada, pero no parecía estar muy contento con la situación.

Aunque en realidad ninguno lo estábamos. Seríamos muy felices con una vida tranquila, alimentándonos de animales, tratando de pasar desapercibidos, Edward y yo cuidando de nuestros hijos hasta que pudiesen valerse por sí mismos y después disfrutando de sus logros, todo eso durante toda la eternidad… era una utopía demasiado perfecta.

En ese momento todo parecía suceder a cámara lenta, pero a la vez el tiempo pasaba demasiado despacio, como si todos estuviésemos sumidos dentro de una burbuja de irrealidad, lo que para nosotros podría ser el fin de todo, de nuestra existencia, para el resto del mundo tan solo era un día más.

—¿Alguien ha hablado con la manada, se sabe algo de Charlie? —pregunté con un nudo de ansiedad cerrando mi garganta.

—No puedo verle, por lo que supongo que estará en la reserva —me contestó Alice.

Suspiré un poco aliviada, dentro de lo malo, al menos mi padre estaría a salvo. O eso esperaba, Sam me había prometido que lo llevaría a casa de Billy y que algunos de los lobos más jóvenes estarían haciendo guardia en la reserva para proteger a todos los quileutes y dar la voz de alarma en caso de necesitarlo.

—Empiezo a escuchar a los rumanos y su ejército, están como a unos ocho kilómetros de la zona de encuentro.

Le había contado a Edward el lugar donde habíamos hecho nuestra reunión anterior con los Vulturis, aquel maldito lugar en el que estaba segura de que fue el germen de los terroríficos planes de Aro y, tras hablarlo con Carlisle, decidimos repetir la localización, para que al menos pudiésemos correr la misma suerte que entonces.

—Son al menos mil vampiros —murmuró Edward con incredulidad después de un par de minutos.

Sin que nadie hubiese dicho nada, todos nos dirigimos hacia la puerta de salida y comenzamos a caminar hacia aquel lugar. Yo caminaba detrás de todos, con Tonny en brazos ya que no había encontrado ningún lugar seguro donde dejarlo, ni siquiera le había hablado a Charlie de su existencia ya que el problema con los italianos ocupaba toda mi atención y la del resto de la familia.

El silencio en el bosque era aterrador, casi como la vez en la que me encontré con Felix tan solo unas horas atrás, era como si todos los animales e insectos supiesen que algo gordo iba a suceder y se fuesen de allí para no verse afectados.

En cuanto llegamos al claro todos tuvimos que ahogar una exclamación, ya que estaba repleto de un ejército de neófitos que se habían dispuesto en filas como si hubiesen recibido formación militar y estuviesen esperando una orden de un superior para ponerse en marcha. Era una marea de cuerpos colocados en diversas líneas de las que apenas se podía apreciar el final, pero lo verdaderamente escalofriante de la situación es que se trataba de vampiros, de seres inmortales a los que no les pasaría nada por quedarse inmóviles durante horas, por esperar bajo las inclemencias del tiempo o por pasar hambre durante varios días. Eso, en lugar de debilitarlos, los haría más fieros y efectivos en la batalla, con sed de sangre y muerte dejando una ola de destrucción a su paso.

Frente a ellos estaban Vladimir y Stefan, que sonreían orgullosos ante lo que habían sido capaces de hacer, tenían un enorme ejército en su haber, podrían derrotar a los Vulturis con los ojos cerrados tal y como deseaban desde hacía tanto tiempo, al menos todos esperábamos que fuese así por nuestro bien.

—No podré cubrir a toda esta gente con mi escudo —murmuré bajo mi aliento.

Edward me dedicó una mirada significativa y apreté a Tonny con fuerza contra mi pecho.

—Lo sé —confirmó con pesar—, tan solo haz lo que puedas.

—Alec y Jane acabarán con ellos en segundos, todo un ejército no será suficiente —susurré casi para mí misma.

—Eso sin contar con que no hayan aumentado su guardia con algún que otro vampiro poderoso además de ese que controla el tiempo —añadió Emmett mirando hacia atrás un segundo.

Un estremecimiento me recorrió la espalda y abracé de nuevo a mi pequeño, haciendo que gimiese bajito, ya que le había apretado un poco fuerte. A consecuencia de su quejido, fueron Rosalie y Esme las que miraron hacia atrás en esa ocasión y yo, después de mirar a mi pequeño que me observaba con verdadero pánico en sus preciosos ojos verdes, las miré a ellas esperando que comprendiesen lo que intentaba decirles, que pasase lo que pasase y sobreviviese quien sobreviviese, el bienestar de Tonny era primordial. Ambas tampoco necesitaron decirme nada en voz alta, estaba segura de que harían lo imposible por la seguridad de nuestro pequeño.

—Todo irá bien, cariño —traté de consolar a mi hijo besando su frente y revolviendo su cabello castaño.

Él se apretó con más fuerza contra mí y lo escuché gimotear, odiaba a Aro por mil motivos, pero ver llorar a mi hijo por su culpa era uno de los primeros.

Carlisle comenzó a caminar hacia el frente, donde estaban los rumanos esperándolo con impaciencia y, de repente, todos fuimos conscientes de un pequeño batallón que había a un costado de donde estaban las largas filas de neófitos. Entre los componentes había algunas caras conocidas como Amún, Kebi, Benjamin, el clan de Denali con Irina entre ellos, Zafrina, Peter, Charlotte e incluso Garret. Casi todos los que recordaba que habían estado en la ocasión anterior, se encontraban presentes en ese lugar. No entendía muy bien cómo ni por qué, pero teniendo en cuenta que los rumanos recordaban lo que había sucedido, tal parecía que habían llamado a los amigos de Carlisle para llenar más sus filas o, poniéndonos un poco románticos, para que él se sintiese más arropado luchando con personas a las que apreciaba a su lado.

—¿Qué hacen ellos aquí? —preguntó Carlisle a Vladimir y a Stefan en cuanto llegó a su posición.

—Son tus amigos —dijo uno de ellos.

—La otra vez acudieron en tu nombre —continuó el otro.

Carlisle me dedicó una mirada, yo le había hablado de aquella no batalla en alguna ocasión y le había contado que habíamos reunido a un grupo de testigos entre sus amigos, pero nunca le había dado ningún nombre, no quise que hiciese una lista de las personas que serían capaces de dar su vida por él, esperando que nunca tuviese que utilizarla en esta realidad.

Después de unos minutos, todos nos colocamos junto al pequeño batallón de amigos, meternos entre los neófitos era casi un suicidio, estaba segura de que en el momento en que comenzasen a atacar, no les iba a importar ni un poco de que bando fuese cada cual, iban a matar a cualquiera que se interpusiese en su camino.

Algunos de los componentes del pequeño batallón sonrieron y saludaron, no a mí, ya que era una total desconocida para ellos, ni siquiera habíamos invitado a ninguno de ellos a nuestra boda, fue tan rápido que no hubo tiempo de festejar nada en esta ocasión. Todos parecían felices de ver a Carlisle, Peter y Charlotte saludaron a Jasper con alegría y Alister nos miraba de reojo a Tonny y a mí, como si esperase que alguno de los dos fuésemos a hacer algo espectacular en cualquier momento.

Los lobos se habían quedado a varios kilómetros de distancia, apenas podíamos escuchar el latido de sus corazones y oler su esencia en el aire. Ese era otro de nuestros ases en la manga, algo con lo que Aro quizá contaba, pero que lo sorprendería porque no entrarían en el campo de batalla hasta el momento indicado.

—Bejamin y Zafrina deberían colocarse en las filas de atrás —le dije a Edward a en un susurro—, Aro irá a por ellos en cuanto los vea porque quiere llevárselos a Italia.

Creía que solo Edward me había escuchado, pero varios pares de ojos rojos se clavaron en mí y me miraron asustados, sobre todo siendo conscientes de la presencia de Tonny, ya que parecía un niño inmortal si no te detenías a escuchar el latido de su corazón.

—Soy Bella —quise añadir que la culpable de todo ese embrollo, pero Edward me interrumpió justo antes.

—Es mi esposa —añadió con una medio sonrisa.

Pero, por suerte, ambos me hicieron caso y se colocaron en la parte de atrás del grupo, ocultos entre unos arbustos lejos de cualquier mirada inquietante.

—Tú colócate detrás también —comentó Edward después de unos segundos—, Aro también viene a por ti y no quiero que seas lo primero que vea.

—Pero… —intenté protestar, pero una mirada de su parte me lo impidió.

—Por favor —casi me suplicó.

Y no necesitó nada más para que yo accediese y me colocase al lado de Benjamin.

Alice, que parecía más nerviosa que nunca al no poder ver nada de lo que sucedería, fue revoloteando de uno en uno dándonos abrazos a todos, como si se estuviese despidiendo por cualquier cosa que pudiese suceder. Eso me asustaba, pero también me parecía muy valiente de su parte, ser capaz de afrontar un futuro incierto y actuar en consecuencia era algo totalmente desconocido para ella.

Cuando llegó mi turno estaba segura de que de haber sido humana estaría deshecha en llanto, las dos los estaríamos, pero por suerte no lo éramos, así que cuando se acercó y me abrazo con fuerza, besé su mejilla haciéndole entender que la adoraba y que pasase lo que pasase siempre sería mi hermana.

—No es tu culpa —me susurró cara a cara—, es posible que pienses que todo esto ha sucedido porque has llegado a nuestras vidas y has arrasado con todo. Pero no es verdad, los Vulturis habrían utilizado cualquier excusa para atacarnos y llevarse lo que Aro más quiere.

Ambas miramos de reojo a Edward, que había cuadrado los hombros y apretado la mandíbula al escucharnos, no era necesario leer mentes para saber lo que estaba pensando, que todo eso había sucedido porque él se enamoró de una humana y no por la humana en sí, que era propensa al peligro y a lo sobrenatural.

Alice acarició el cabello de Tonny, acarició también sus mejillas con ambas manos y besó su cabeza, justo cuando sus labios tocaron su frente inspiró con fuerza manteniendo el aire en sus pulmones y puso los ojos en blanco, estaba teniendo una de sus visiones. En un parpadeo Jasper estaba a su lado, sujetándola por la cintura con fuerza, pero lo que nunca iba a olvidar fue el rostro de Edward, como se fue transformando de la alegría al miedo y de repente a la ira. Estaba tan enfadado como no lo había visto nunca, gruñía con los dientes apretados y sus ojos se habían puesto tan negros que cualquiera que lo viese, vampiro o humano, se moriría de miedo. Eso solo podía ser porque lo que fuese que estaba viendo Alice era malo, muy, muy malo.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Jasper con impaciencia, yo había perdido mi voz al ver el estado en el que se encontraba Edward.

Alice parpadeó y fijó su mirada en mí, después en Tonny y volvió a besar su frente poniendo los ojos en blanco otra vez durante unos segundos.

—¡Puedo ver cuando lo toco! —chilló emocionada.

—¿Qué va a suceder? —preguntó Emmett totalmente impaciente ante la batalla.

El rostro de Alice perdió cualquier rastro de alegría en solo un segundo y me miró con prudencia.

—Renesmme está aquí, la tiene Aro —dijo a media voz.

En ese momento sucedieron varias cosas a la vez: el suelo pareció desaparecer bajo mis pies, al fin tenía la certeza de que mi hija estaba viva, Edward gruñó más fuerte si es que eso era posible y Tonny se aferró a mi cuerpo comenzando a temblar.


	44. Chapter 44

**Llego tardísimo, pero todavía es domingo, aquí os dejo el capítulo y para compensar mañana os dejaré otro, este es mi favotorito de todoa la historia, sbre todo el final, como lloré al escribirlo, espero que os guste la mitad que a mí.**

 **Un besote enorme y siento el retraso.**

 **Naobi.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 44 — La pieza que faltaba**

 _Narrador POV_

Las cosas habían sido muy difíciles y estresantes hasta que llegamos a este punto exacto de la historia, por un lado, teníamos a un ejército de neófitos capitaneados por los dos vampiros Rumanos, todos ellos esperaban pacientemente alineados por cualquier tipo de señal para cargar y atacar con todas sus fuerzas a cualquiera que se le pusiese por delante. Por otro lado, estaba un pequeño grupo de vampiros, vampiros buenos y afables en su mayoría, algunos incluso de ojos dorados a causa de su dieta exenta de sangre humana, estos esperaban con ansiedad un futuro incierto en el que no tenían muchas esperanzas.

Todos estaban allí por un mismo motivo, acabar con el reinado de los Vulturis, ese grupo de vampiros que se habían creído superiores a los demás y se habían autonombrado dueños de la ley y capaces de modificarla a su antojo. Los rumanos simplemente querían acabar con ellos por el mero hecho de hacerlo, por venganza de que años atrás hubiesen quemado sus castillos sin ningún tipo de contemplación, querían acabar con la tiranía de ese clan y sentirse orgullosos de haber sido ellos los causantes de finalizar con el gobierno con su estirpe.

El pequeño grupo de vampiros tan solo lucharían para proteger su vida y por un futuro que esperaban que fuese tranquilo y sosegado.

Y allí nos encontramos a Edward que, con los hombros tensos y los ojos todavía negros como el carbón, tenía tanta rabia acumulada que sus brazos temblaban a causa de la fuerza que ejercían sus puños cerrados, él lucharía no solo por su vida, también por la de esa hija que creía que nunca existiría pero que le habían arrebatado utilizando a saber qué tipo de artimaña y también pelaría por su familia, por toda ella, pero sobre todo por Bella y por Tonny. Estaba dispuesto a hacer pagar a Aro por todo el dolor que estaba causando, quería matarlo con sus propias manos y verle arder no solo por robarse a su hija, también por tener en vilo y sufriendo a todas las personas a las que apreciaba.

Bella continuaba en shock, había alzado su escudo y protegía al pequeño grupo de vampiros bondadosos, haciendo hincapié en Edward y en los vampiros más poderosos que la rodeaban, sobre todo Benjamin y Zafrina, ya que el don de él para controlar los elementos y el de ella para poder inducir visiones a distancia y cegar a los enemigos, eran sus mejores bazas para la batalla.

La visión que había tenido Alice había dejado el ambiente tenso, más si es que eso era posible, a la pequeña chica la precognición siempre le había parecido un regalo de los Dioses, pero de un tiempo a esta parte, sobre todo desde que Bella había entrado en sus vidas, era casi un castigo poder ver las cosas horribles que les esperaban, aunque lo peor era no poder verlas, desde que los lobos o el mismo Tonny habían empezado a pulular a su alrededor, cada día era una tortura. Ella siempre había aprovechado el saber las cosas de antemano para poder evitar todo lo malo, pero por ellos había perdido parte de esa capacidad y eso la mataba en vida.

Pero tan solo unos segundos atrás eso había cambiado, al tocar a Tonny pudo ver a parte de la guardia Vulturi acercándose por el bosque, lo hacían a paso humano como si estuviesen disfrutando de cada segundo que los hacían sufrir por la espera. Todos iban con sus capas rojas y negras, algo innecesario y que solo utilizaban para demostrar ante los demás que estaban un escalón por encima de ellos, que eran como la realeza de toda su raza a quien debían respeto y pleitesía.

Cayo caminaba al frente, con la barbilla alzada con orgullo, como si todo el mundo debiese dar las gracias por su sola presencia. Marco lo seguía, con gesto ausente, como si nada de eso fuese con él.

Detrás iba Aro. Sonriente. Triunfal… Se creía ganador de la batalla, se le veía en el brillo de los ojos como disfrutaba con todo eso, conocedor de que ninguno de los Cullen se esperaba que tuviese en su haber las armas más poderosas de la batalla. Pero eso no era lo inquietante de esa visión de Alice, lo peor era que Aro llevaba a alguien de la mano.

Se trataba de una chica que aparentaba tener unos quince años, con el pelo largo, color cobre y ondulado hasta media espalda, una preciosa cascada de rizos que al reflejo del sol soltaban destellos rojizos y rubios indistintamente. La chica miraba todo a su alrededor con una pequeña sonrisa, como si echase de menos todo lo que veía, los árboles, el olor del viento, las hojas secas crujiendo bajo sus pies… estaba en casa de nuevo, por fin.

Alice la reconoció enseguida, era imposible no hacerlo, se trataba de Renesmee y, tal y como sospechaba Bella, estaba viva y en poder de los Vulturis.

Tras esa visión y después de comunicársela a todos, corrió al final del grupo, se acercó a Seth, que era el lobo que más cerca se había escondido y pegó su frente a la suya esperando que con los lobos funcionase también. Aaunque con menor intensidad, pudo percibir los atisbos del hombre lobo luchando contra uno de los miembros de la guardia Vulturi, pero era como si una espesa niebla ocultase parte de la visión y se perdiesen muchos matices por el camino, no era tan clara como sus visiones normales o como lo había sido la de Nessie, pero estaba ahí, podía ver al menos un poco de lo que sucedería.

Se alejó del lobo sonriendo con tristeza, le gustaba haber recuperado esa parte de su don que creía perdida, pero no le gustaban ni un poquito el tipo de visiones que le estaban llegando.

—Mucha suerte, Seth —murmuró besando su hocico, podía parecer absurdo, pero había creado un vínculo de amistad muy fuerte con el chico y le dolería que le sucediese algo.

Volvió corriendo, aunque casi parecía que estaba bailando entre los presentes, hasta colocarse al lado de Jasper, a quien besó con todas sus fuerzas y comenzó a susurrarle cuando lo quería.

Todos los presentes comenzaron a escuchar un sonido a lo lejos, eran los Vulturis con toda su guardia que estaban acercándose a su posición. Podían contarse varios cientos de pasos, aunque tenían la ventaja de que les superaban en número, eso no garantizaba la victoria y mucho menos las bajas, estaban seguros de que, en caso de una batalla, muchos de ellos perderían la vida y eso mantenía aterrados a la mayor parte de ellos.

Las capas negras y rojas comenzaron a ser visibles en el horizonte, Edward se tensó más si es que eso era posible al escuchar los pensamientos de Aro, que esperaba poder llevarse a Bella con ellos, pero a tenor de las fechas, esperaba que todavía fuese humana y que estuviese embarazada. Pero lo que de verdad hizo gruñir a Edward fueron otros pensamientos, unos dulces y asustados a la vez, que se preguntaban si él y Bella estarían allí para luchar por ella o si, por el contrario y tal y como le había asegurado Aro, la habían olvidado y ni siquiera repararían en su presencia.

Era Nessie, su pequeña Renesmee que tan solo había podido ver en los pensamientos de Bella, su hija estaba allí y era real. Cuanto se arrepentía de no haberle hecho caso a su esposa cuando le decía que estaba viva, como le gustaría haber actuado de otro modo, pero en ese momento estaba convencido de que haría lo necesario para salvarla de las garras de los italianos, haría cualquier cosa, aunque le costase la vida.

Aro y toda su comitiva, formada al menos por unas quinientas personas, avanzaron hasta quedar a una distancia prudente de unos quince metros, Renesmee, asustada, se quedó oculta tras la capa de Aro, asomando la nariz de vez en cuando, pero siendo prudente de no hacerlo enfadar y salir solo cuando él se lo dijese, tal y como le había ordenado.

Podía apreciarse en el rostro de Aro y sin necesidad de leer sus pensamientos que no estaba contento con la situación que se había encontrado al llegar, en lugar de los lobos en esta ocasión los Cullen habían optado por crear un ejército de neófitos que estaban perfectamente alineados y parecían esperar una orden para ponerse en marcha. Pero lo peor es que solo dos de sus principales objetivos estaba presentes, ni Benjamin, ni Zafrina, ni la humana que era el motivo principal por el que estaban allí.

Estaban Edward y Alice, incluso el militar que abrazaba a la chica podría ser un buen fichaje para su guardia, pero faltaban los más importantes, sobre todo la humana y esa criatura que portaba en su vientre.

A medida que esos pensamientos desfilaban por su mente, el cuerpo de Edward se iba encorvando más y más y temblaba con más intensidad, sabía de antemano que Aro buscaba a Bella, pero tenerlo delante y ser consciente de ello era difícil de soportar, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que quería llevarse a Tonny por encima de todas las cosas, ¿cómo era posible que hubiese sabido de su existencia? Estaba seguro de que el don de su hijo sería el más preciado de la guardia Vulturi, pero no entendía cómo había llegado a oídos de Aro que Tonny existiría y que tendría un poder tan impresionante.

Carlisle, echó un vistazo atrás a toda su familia, suspiró pesadamente, como si en realidad no quisiese enfrentarse a ese dilema y volviendo la mirada dio un paso al frente, un escalofrío pareció recorrer la espalda de muchos de ellos, que se removieron intranquilos en sus posiciones.

—Aro, me alegra mucho verte —comenzó a decir el cabeza de familia—, espero que podamos hablar de un modo civilizado como siempre solíamos hacerlo.

El interpelado también dio un paso al frente y lanzó una mirada teatral al ejército que todavía estaba formación sin moverse ni un solo centímetro.

—Hermosas palabras teniendo en cuenta el ejército que has creado para atacarnos —masculló con voz desdeñosa.

—Aro no esperaba encontrar a todo este ejército —susurró Edward a toda velocidad—, está empezando a dudar de que las cosas salgan tal y como tenía previsto.

Tonny se revolvió intranquilo en los brazos de su madre, ella, no pudiendo soportarlo más, besó su frente con todo el amor que le cabía en el pecho y lo dejó en brazos de Rosalie, pidiéndole de nuevo sin palabras, que hiciese todo lo posible para salvarle.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, comenzó a avanzar hasta el principio del grupo de personas y se colocó al lado de Edward tomando su mano con fuerza. La sorpresa fue evidente en el rostro de Aro en cuanto reparó en ella y Edward no pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar en sus pensamientos que eso no estaba previsto, ella debía ser humana todavía para que él pudiese conseguir lo que había ido a buscar.

—Preciosa Isabella —dijo el italiano dando otro paso al frente—, la inmortalidad te sienta muy bien —alabó con tono cortante.

Ella no contestó, en lugar de ello expandió su escudo reforzándolo todo lo que pudo para que el don de Jane, que la observaba con una mirada desafiante, ni el de Alec pudiesen sobrepasarlo y hacer daño a cualquiera de su familia.

—No sé cuáles son los motivos para tu visita, Aro —continuó Carlisle—, como puedes comprobar nadie ha estado infringiendo ninguna ley.

—Era una visita de cortesía, amigo, pero veo que tú te has preparado para atacarme y no entiendo el motivo.

—Este no es mi ejército —de disculpó Carlisle una vez más, pero dedicando una mirada significativa a los rumanos—, yo solo he acudido aquí con mis seres queridos porque Alice te vio venir. Pero tan solo he reunido a los miembros de mi familia, los demás han venido por voluntad propia.

—¿Esperas que nos creamos eso? ¡Insultas nuestra inteligencia! —exclamó Cayo con exceso de dignidad.

—Tu neófita y su cachorro acabaron con dos de los integrantes más fuertes de mi guardia —se quejó Aro.

—Fue un error que seguro que podemos llegar a subsanar de algún modo —se excusó Carlisle.

—Solo estamos dispuestos a aceptar un ojo por ojo, amigo Carlisle —añadió Marco con voz cansada y aburrida.

—Aro, Cayo, Marco… —Carlisle pronunció sus nombres con pausado nerviosismo—sabéis muy bien que no estoy de acuerdo con esas leyes, el ojo por ojo es la ley del más fuerte, no la del más inteligente.

—No podemos permitir que una neófita y un metamorfo atenten contra los Vulturis, sabes perfectamente que no damos segundas oportunidades —sentenció Cayo con su inconfundible sonrisa siniestra.

—Hermano, vamos a dialogar con nuestro amigo, no caigas en amenazas tan pronto —la voz de Aro sonó tranquila y, en cierto modo, un poco apesadumbrada, pero no engañó a nadie, todos sabían que tan solo estaba teatralizando el momento para así conseguir con más motivos lo que en realidad había ido a buscar.

Cayo pareció querer decir algo, pero un movimiento de mano de Aro lo hizo callar al instante.

—Amigo Carlisle —a casi nadie le pasó desapercibido que a Cayo y a Marco los llamaba hermanos y a Carlisle solo "amigo"—, entiendo el dolor que podría causarte perder para siempre a alguien de tu clan, pero podemos llegar a un acuerdo.

Edward gruñó ante la forma que estaban tomando los pensamientos de Aro y, siendo totalmente consciente de su siguiente paso, hizo una señal a Emmett y entre los dos sujetaron a Bella por los brazos para evitar su reacción.

Mientras sujetaba a su mujer impidiendo que las cosas se complicasen todavía más, buscó unos pensamientos en específico de entre toda la maraña de ellos que les rodeaban. Los encontró, al fondo, escondido entre un grupo de vampiros que no llamaban tanto la atención, había uno de ellos que miraba al suelo y parecía arrepentido, tenía el cabello teñido de color azul, largo y tan despeinado que ocultaba sus ojos. Sus manos estaban cubiertas por unos guantes de piel negros que parecían muy gruesos y las retorcía con nerviosismo, como si no pudiese mantenerse quieto.

Era Thomas, el vampiro que había conseguido dar marcha atrás en el tiempo y el que Aro estaba protegiendo para tenerlo bajo su influencia. El chico quería pensar que lo estaba sucediendo ante él estaba mal, pero no podía, algo le impedía ser infiel a los Vulturis y ahí era donde entraba el don de Chelsea, aquella vampira morena y de cabello rizado que estaba tras Aro y parecía tocar el hombro de alguien mientras sonreía. Ella era la encargada de que todo el clan de los Vulturi se mantuviese unido, hacía que Cayo y, sobre todo, Marco aceptasen que fuese Aro el que diese las órdenes de puertas para dentro, aunque al exterior se mostrase que las decisiones se tomaban llegando a un acuerdo unánime de los tres. Ella conseguía que todos y sin ninguna excepción quisiesen formar parte de los Vulturis, Edward estaba seguro de que no dudaría ni un segundo en utilizarla para llevarse a cualquiera de los Cullen que se le antojase llevarse con él.

—Bella —susurró Edward— el chico de azul.

Ella entendió al instante lo que su esposo trataba de decirle y lanzó un haz de su escudo hacia el chico de cabellos azules notando al instante como el don de Chelsea chocaba con él. El chico pareció despertar de un mal sueño, miró en todas direcciones, siendo por fin consciente de la realidad de la situación y dio un paso atrás asustado.

—Chelsea —susurró Bella para que solo Edward y Emmett pudiesen escucharla—, si acabamos con ella los Vulturis no tendrán a nadie que los mantenga unidos, será solo Aro contra el mundo.

—Puedo ofrecerle a tu neófita —continuó hablando el Aro ajeno a lo que Edward y Bella y estaban tramando—, la posibilidad de estar conmigo en Volterra hasta que consiga saldar la deuda que ha contraído al haberme dejado sin dos de los mejores guerreros de mi guardia.

Incluso sin haber escuchado concienzudamente sus palabras, era evidente que sus dos hermanos tan solo estaban allí como un mero adorno, para dar entender que las decisiones eran unánimes y que se discutían hasta llegar a un acuerdo de los tres "hermanos", pero la verdadera realidad era que Aro era la cabeza pensante, el que tomaba cada pequeña decisión y los demás tan solo acataban sus normas si hacer preguntas.

—¿Durante cuánto tiempo tendría que estar Bella contigo? —preguntó Carlisle tan solo para ganar unos minutos más de tregua, estaba seguro de que si alargaba la conversión podría conseguir que Aro entrase en razón y se fuese sin causar más daños.

Muchos dirían que pecaba de demasiada ingenuidad.

—Ya sabes, amigo, que el tiempo es algo muy relativo para nosotros.

—¿Cuánto tiempo? —preguntó Bella entre dientes.

—Doscientos años es muy poco tiempo en la vida de alguien de nuestra especie —contestó restándole importancia—, a cambio de trabajar para mí, tendrás tu seguridad y la de tu clan completamente asegurada.

Edward gruñó sabiendo lo que se avecinaba y sujetó a Bella con más fuerza.

—Además de un pequeño incentivo, claro está —el vampiro hizo un movimiento con su brazo y de detrás de él emergió una figura pequeña y delgada que se colocó a su lado y miró directamente a Bella a los ojos.

En ese momento sí que pareció que el suelo había desaparecido bajo sus pies, si no fuese por los brazos de Emmett y Edward que la estaban sujetando con fuerza, habría salido corriendo en su encuentro. Un rugido animal hacía vibrar su pecho y notaba la ponzoña acumulándose en su boca a toda velocidad.

Quería ir hasta ella, abrazarla, asegurarse de que se encontraba bien, de que todo ese tiempo lejos de ella había estado en buenas condiciones, pero por más que se revolvía no lograba liberarse de las manos que la apresaban.

—Por favor… —susurraba con un hilo de voz y totalmente rota por dentro— Es mi hija, es mi pequeña, solo quiero saber si está bien…

—En Italia podrás estar con ella todo el tiempo que quieras —añadió Aro para echar más leña al fuego.

—No, no, no, no —gimoteaba ella, hasta que lo miró directamente al vampiro a los ojos y lo que vio en ellos no le gustó ni un poco. Era consciente de que el nivel de maldad que poseía era superior al de cualquiera que pudiese haber conocido nunca, pero estaba descubriendo que en realidad no tenía límites, que haría lo que fuese necesario para salirse con la suya sin importarle a quien hacía daño o quien tenía que llevarse por delante.

—Bella, sé que estás enfadada y lo entiendo, pero aguanta tu escudo —murmuró Eleazar desde algún punto tras ella al sentir que la única protección con la que contaban estaba cediendo ante la magnitud de los acontecimientos.

Bella, mirando directamente a su hija en esta ocasión, a la que hacía dos años que no veía y que había crecido tanto que casi parecía su hermana, amplió el poder de su escudo con todas sus fuerzas lanzando otro haz más en dirección a Nessie y sonrió, lo hizo solo para ella, para darle a entender que la recordaba, que haría lo imposible por recuperarla y que... que sería capaz de todo.

Absolutamente todo.

—¡Jacob! —gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

La niña abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al librarse de lo que fuese que Chelsea estaba haciendo sobre ella, pero también al escuchar aquel nombre que no había dejado de repetir en sueños durante todo ese tiempo y, de repente, comenzaron a escucharse los latidos de al menos una veintena de lobos que avanzaban en su dirección. Sus pasos pesados y fuertes hacían retumbar la tierra bajo sus zarpas y según iban apareciendo, todos se fueron colocando a los lados del pequeño grupo de vampiros, aunque miraban de reojo y con cierta reticencia al ejercito que continuaba formando e impasible a todo lo que sucedía en el claro.

Jake se colocó al lado de Emmett y le dio un empujón cariñoso haciendo que el vampiro trastabillase un poco, Emmett sonrió, el lobo soltó un gemido parecido a una risa ahogada y volvió la mirada al frente. Allí había un enorme grupo de vampiros de ojos rojos, a ninguno de ellos se le veían buenas intenciones, pero tampoco parecían tenerlas los que formaban el ejército que tenía a su lado.

De entre todos los chupasangres que tenía enfrente emanaba un olor diferente, algo dulce y fresco a la vez, además acompañado del latido de un corazón, un corazón humano. Jake buscó su origen entre ellos, hasta que se topó con los ojos marrones más claros que había visto en su vida y no eran claros por su tonalidad, ya que eran de un color chocolate con leche bastante oscuro. Eran claros por los sentimientos que emanaban, los mismos que llegaban a él y parecieron transportarle a otro lugar.

Fue como un destello, un haz de luz que fulminó todas sus creencias de un solo plumazo, lo que era, lo que sentía... todo en lo que había creído hasta ese momento dejó de tener de sentido. Las cuerdas que parecían atarle al mundo fueron cortadas de un solo golpe y casi por arte de magia se aferraron a ella, a sus ojos, a su sonrisa, al ritmo del latido de su corazón que bombeaba cada vez con más velocidad.

Sus patas delanteras cedieron y cayó al suelo con un gemido, pero no tardó el volver a ponerse en pie con una nueva certeza que quemaba en el centro de su pecho. Tomó una fuerte bocanada de aire y lo dejó salir con un aullido que rasgó el aire y puso todo su pelaje de punta.

El resto de la manada no tardó en imitarle, el cielo de aquel bosque situado a un costado de Forks, se llenó de la canción lobuna más bella que nadie de los presentes había escuchado jamás y el vampiro de ojos rojos que lo observaba todo casi maravillado, tuvo que dar un paso atrás ante la mirada del macho alfa de esa manada, que había encontrado la razón más importante para acabar con todos ellos: la única razón de su existencia.


	45. Chapter 45

**Hola, hola!**

 **Sé que hoy no tocaba capítulo pero es fin de año y este es el capítulo final, así que quería acabar las dos cosas a la vez.**

 **Todavía falta el epílogo, lo tengo escrito pero no me gusta como queda, así que le daré unas vueltas más y el día 6 de enero, os lo dejaré por aquí como regalo de Reyes.**

 **Sin más me despido ahora, dando las gracias por leer a todas y cada una de las personas que habéis pasado por aquí, os haya gustado o no, hayáis comentado o no. Yo he escrito para mí y lo que queráis hacer y pensar es solo un añadido, lo importante para mí es vomitar lo que llevo dentro. Así que gracias, muchas, muchas gracias por acompañarme en esta aventura.**

 **Un besote enoooorme, Naobi.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 45 — Luna roja**

El aire estaba enrarecido, el viento parecía que se había detenido en ese justo momento, los árboles, que todavía estaban perdiendo sus hojas en mitad del otoño, se quedaron inmóviles, como si el tiempo también lo hubiese hecho.

El claro parecía un campo de batalla en ese momento, un bando a cada lado, ambos con mucho que perder, pero tan solo uno de ellos lucharía por sobrevivir, el otro luchaba solo por avaricia y ansias de poder.

Bella no había podido quitar los ojos de Renesmee, a lo lejos podía escuchar los gimoteos de Tonny, que lloraba asustado entre los brazos de Rosalie, pero la que tenía enfrente era su hija, a la que llevaba tanto tiempo sin ver y la que le habían arrebatado con a saber que artimaña.

—¿Por qué está contigo? —preguntó a Aro casi sin ser consciente de que estaba pronunciando las palabras en voz alta.

El agarre de Emmett y Edward en sus brazos se hizo más fuerte, cualquiera de los dos temía su reacción dijese lo que le dijese el italiano.

—La pregunta no es el por qué, querida, la pregunta importante aquí, es qué estarías dispuesta a hacer para recuperarla.

Todos los vampiros tras ella sisearon, Aro no estaba escondiendo los motivos por los que estaba allí, a nadie le estaba pasando desapercibido que la codicia emanaba de cada uno de los poros de su piel y eso hizo que Bella comenzase a desesperarse, tenían que hacer algo, esta vez la situación no se iba a resolver con tanta facilidad como la anterior, en esta ocasión tenía que haber muertos y nadie podría hacer nada para evitarlo.

Tomó una fuerte bocanada de aire porque lo que estaba a punto de hacer era una completa locura, pero no tenía otra opción, al menos no por el momento.

—Benjamin, ¿puedes acercarte hasta aquí? —preguntó con voz aparentemente tranquila—. Rose, tú también.

Comenzaron a escucharse sus pasos sobre las hojas secas y no tardaron en aparecer tras ella. Con una mirada pidió a Edward y Emmett que liberasen sus brazos y ellos accedieron con algo de reticencia. Volvió a suspirar antes de girarse y tomó a Tonny en brazos para, segundos después, colocarlo a su espalda, donde el niño se colgó sin esfuerzo. Lo que iba a hacer tenía que hacerlo rápido y necesitaba toda su concentración, si tenía al niño en brazos podía hacerle daño sin querer y era lo último que quería.

Después miró a Benjamin a los ojos y, con voz pausada, le pidió que actuase a su señal, así como también se lo pidió a Tonny con todo el dolor de su corazón. Después de hablar con ellos volvió a girarse y miró a Aro con toda la seguridad que fue capaz de fingir.

—Eres una caja de sorpresas, pequeña Isabella —dijo el italiano con una mirada de codicia hacia el niño que no dejaba lugar a dudas, estaba allí por él, todo eso había sido por él desde el principio.

Y la verdad es que el vampiro estaba maravillado, tanto que no podía fingir ni un segundo más, sin querer recordó como había comenzado a fraguar ese plan tiempo atrás, como consiguió la información necesaria, como…

 _Todo se remontaba a un par de años atrás, o lo que era lo mismo, a un año adelante a la fecha en la que estaban ese momento. Con el agravio de aquella batalla infructuosa que había mantenido con los Cullen y con el ansia de llevarse a Alice y a Edward como miembros de su guardia, volvió a visitar Forks en alguna ocasión sin llegar a ser visto. Era insólito que un miembro de tríada de los Vulturis abandonase Volterra sin los demás, pero la causa lo ameritaba, quería a esos vampiros para él y tenía que hacer todo lo necesario por conseguirlos._

 _Por otro lado a sus oídos había llegado la información sobre aquel brujo, Thomas Lackberg, muchos decían que solo era un fraude más, pero Aro estaba seguro de que, de ser vampiro, aquel poder aumentaría y podría ser alguien muy importante en su guardia. No le resultó difícil engañarlo y mucho menos convertirlo, lo que le costó un poco más fue evitar que la pequeña vampira de los Cullen viese alguna de las decisiones que estaba dispuesto a tomar._

 _Por eso en una de esas visitas a Estados Unidos hizo lo necesario para ver a la pequeña Alice cazando sola y decidió acercarse a ella para hablar, solo eso, quería tantear el terreno para saber de qué hilo tenía que tirar para conseguir desestabilizar la malla que unía a ese clan y poder llevársela, al menos a ella, a Italia. Mientras hablaban fue cuando recordó que ella tenía una falla, que sus visiones eran interceptadas cuando un mestizo estaba entre ellas, por lo que su plan cobró forma en un segundo._

 _Quería dar marcha atrás en el tiempo, quería viajar a Forks cuando Bella estuviese todavía embarazada y llevársela Volterra, donde daría a luz y así quedarse a la niña, después utilizaría todas las herramientas a su alcance para quedarse también con Edward y con Alice. Si la humana sobrevivía también se la quedaría, pero no era imprescindible en el plan. Lo importante era la niña, no sabía el motivo, pero la quería para él._

 _Aunque los Cullen intentaron evitarlo, consiguió llevarse a Renesmee a Italia, la necesitaba para evitar que Alice lo viese, lo que después resultó ser la guinda del pastel fue que la peña chica, acompañada de Edward, Bella y aquel perro al que llamaban Jacob, viajasen a Volterra para intentar rescatar a la niña. Fue muy fácil apresarlos con amenazas de matar a la mestiza, pero les dio una oportunidad de entregarse voluntariamente y nada de lo que había planeado se llevaría a cabo._

 _Fue en una de esas conversaciones con Alice, cuando Aro accedió a llevarle a la niña para que ella supiese que se encontraba bien. Mientras la chica consolaba a la pequeña fue cuando tuvo una de sus visiones al unir sus frentes y, al tocarla, Aro se enteró de todo lo que había visto. Entonces fue cuando comenzó a imaginar todo lo que haría si pudiese, todo lo que podría conseguir con todos esos dones a su merced._

 _Alice había visto los resultados de ese viaje al pasado, ya que algunos hechos serían diferentes, las consecuencias de estos también lo serían. Bella no tendría una niña, en esta ocasión sería un niño… ¡y qué niño! Sería un mestizo con uno de los dones más espectaculares que nunca podría haber imaginado, el pequeño combinaría el escudo de su madre con un potente torrente de energía que podría destruir todo a su paso._

 _Y lo quería…_

 _Lo quería a toda costa._

 _Por eso decidió llevar todo a cabo._

 _El brujo Thomas hizo su magia, lanzando un hechizo protector para conservar su memoria y proteger la pequeña parapque no desapareciese al dar marcha atrás el tiempo. Esa noche hubo dos lunas, el cielo de Volterra se tiñó de rojo durante unos segundos y su plan dio comienzo, el futuro de los Cullen estaba sentenciado._

Edward había visto todo eso en su mente, cada sentimiento, cada ansia de poder del vampiro había llegado hasta él haciendo que su rabia creciese por momentos. Quería llegar hasta él y matarlo, romper su cuerpo trozo a trozo y asegurarse de reducirlo a cenizas para que nunca tuviese la posibilidad de revivir, pero la mano de su esposa sujetando la suya era el ancla que le impedía dar un solo paso.

—¡Ahora! —el grito de Bella sorprendió a muchos y varias cosas sucedieron en un solo instante.

La primera y más importante, Bella retiró su escudo de todas las personas a las que quería y lo centró en Jane y Alec esperando que también funcionase a la inversa, si estando fuera los dones de los Vulturi no podían entrar, esperaba que estando dentro, tampoco pudiesen salir. La segunda fue que los ojos de Tonny se centraron en Chelsea y en cuestión de un segundo una onda de energía hizo que su cuerpo estallase en pedazos, que Benjamin hizo arder justo antes de que tocasen el suelo.

Un silencio aplastante se hizo en el claro en ese momento, parecía que nadie se atrevía siquiera a respirar. Unas volutas humo y cenizas, acompañadas de un olor dulzón los envolvieron a todos, que se mantenían estáticos y en silencio.

—Magnifico… —susurró Aro mirando a Benjamin y a Tonny de hito en hito.

Todos los miembros de la guardia Vulturi, así como su ejército, parecieron despertar de un mal sueño y miraron a su alrededor un poco confundidos, Bella mantenía su escudo rodeando a los hermanos, que no tardaron en contratacar, Jane clavó sus ojos en Edward y en Tonny, pero ninguno de ellos parecía sufrir ningún tipo de dolor, así que lo intentó con Bella, en una milésima de segundo cayó al suelo retorciéndose de un dolor tan atroz, que parecía recorrer cada una las terminaciones nerviosas de su cuerpo.

Tonny la abrazó intentando que dejase de gritar de dolor, pero no surtía efecto, por lo que miró directamente a los ojos de Jane, que sufrió la misma suerte de Chelsea solo unos minutos antes, su cuerpo estalló en mil pedazos y varios miembros de la guardia Vulturi dieron un paso atrás asustados.

Bella pudo ponerse en pie con ayuda de Edward, tiempo suficiente para que Aro, avanzase unos cuantos pasos más cerca de ellos y alzase las manos pidiendo una especie de tiempo muerto.

—Para no tener planeado atacarme, ya habéis acabado con dos integrantes más de mi guardia —dijo con voz compungida sabiendo que solo le quedaba una sola baza para poder salir victorioso de eso.

—¡Quieren acabar con todos nosotros! —exclamó Cayo tras él.

Se escucharon algunos vítores, pero muy pocos a juzgar por el número de personas que habían traído con ellos, sin Chelsea controlando los lazos de lealtad, los Vulturis se quedaban sin muchos de sus aliados.

—Carlisle, amigo, siento decirte que la neófita que habéis adoptado, así como su niño inmortal, merecen un juicio justo.

—No es un niño inmortal, su corazón está latiendo, puedes comprobarlo —aclaró el rubio.

—Si ese niño no crece con vigilancia exhaustiva, será una amenaza muy cruda para todos nosotros —continuó Aro como si no le hubiese escuchado—. Puede acabar con la vida de cualquier humano, o cualquiera de nosotros en un solo segundo.

—¿Vas a vigilarlo tú? —gruñó Bella colocándose en posición de ataque con Tonny de nuevo subido a su espalda y volvió a extender su escudo cubriéndolos a todos—. No vas a arrebatarme a otro de mis hijos.

Aro pensó que le arrebataría mucho más que eso, lo que hizo que Edward también se colocase en la misma posición, Jake no tardó en imitarlo enseñando los dientes y gruñendo, algo a lo que respondió el resto de la manada haciendo el mismo gesto.

—El momento ha llegado —susurró uno de los rumanos.

—¡Alerta! —gritó el otro, haciendo que todo el ejercito de neófitos también se pusiese en posición de ataque.

—Aro —murmuró Carlisle mirando al italiano por unos segundos—, yo no quiero esto, espero que seas consciente de que es mi familia a la que estás atacando, nosotros solo nos estamos defendiendo.

—¿Familia? —preguntó Cayo con un borde de ironía impregnando su voz—. Lo que tienes no es una familia, Carlisle, has reunido un clan de vampiros poderosos para intentar acabar con nosotros.

—No, amigo, Aro puede comprobarlo si quiere —dijo el aludido extendiendo la mano hacia ellos, para que el vampiro pudiese tocarle y ver todos sus pensamientos.

—¡Dejémonos de tonterías! —exclamó Vladimir interrumpiendo la conversación.

Tras eso, Stephan se acercó un poco más a Aro y se giró dándole la espalda para poder mirar a su ejército.

—Aquí habrá una guerra, nadie descansará jamás hasta que los Vulturi y toda su ideología haya desaparecido —explicó mirando a los ojos de alguno de sus neófitos y también a alguno de los vampiros de los que habían viajado desde ItaIia—. En este momento todos tenéis tres opciones: podéis iros y no habrá repercusiones contra vosotros en ningún momento, podéis uniros a nosotros y acabar con todos estos años de tiranía, o podéis prepararos para morir, ya que en cuanto este altercado se solucione a favor de los Vulturi, jamás agradecerán que los hayáis escogido y os perseguirán hasta que lo paguéis con creces.

Todo el ejército de neófitos gritó en cuando Stephan dejó de hablar y modificaron su posición de ataque a una mucho más dinámica en la que de un solo movimiento entrarían en acción. En el grupo de vampiros buenos hubo un poco de revuelo, algunos se miraron unos a otros, pero finalmente todos se colocaron dispuestos a pelear.

—Amigo Stephan, cuida tus palabras —dijo Aro con una sonrisa siniestra y un deje de burla—, en otra ocasión no nos costó nada incendiar todo vuestro castillo.

—Pagarás por eso —masculló entre dientes Vladirmir.

—¡En marcha! —gritó Stephan alzando la mano.

Y lo que sucedió a continuación podía tratarse de una escena de una película de guerra, el ejército de neófitos comenzó a gritar y salió a la carrera hacia el lugar donde se encontraban los Vulturi. Los neófitos arremetieron tan enloquecidos y sedientos de sangre, que con su impulso hicieron que el pequeño grupo de vampiros tuviese que retroceder varios metros tan solo siendo testigos de lo que estaba sucediendo, porque era un completo suicidio pensar siquiera en entrar en la batalla, ya que estaban arrasando con todo lo que encontraban a su paso, incluso con otros neófitos que se metían por medio.

Todo eran gritos de júbilo, aullidos de dolor y miembros amputados que parecían volar por encima del campo de batalla. Bella observaba todo asustada, había perdido de vista a Nessie y no sabía dónde estaba, de repente, un reflejo de cabellos azules apareció a uno de los costados de la batalla, tras él pudo ver alguno de los rizos de Renesmee que flotaban en el aire. No le hizo falta salir en su búsqueda, un lobo de pelaje rojizo en solo dos zancadas y llevándose por delante a un par de neófitos, logró llegar a su posición, donde hizo que la chica se subiese a su lomo y ambos echaron a correr.

Bella sabía que ella estaría segura si su mejor amigo la protegía, lo haría hasta con su propia vida si es que fuese necesario, pero de haber latido, su corazón de habría detenido del miedo al ver como tras ellos comenzaron a correr un par de vampiros con las capas rojas y negras.

—¡No! —chilló asustada dispuesta a salir corriendo tras ellos, pero no fue necesario, un pequeño gruñido a su espalda procedente de Tonny, seguido de un fuerte haz de energía y aquellos dos vampiros ya no eran un problema.

De repente vio como Benjamin se acercaba un poco al terreno de batalla, completamente concentrado comenzó a lanzar llamaradas de fuego de sus manos y las lanzaba sobre las pilas de restos que los neófitos iban dejando a su paso. Bella, que por un momento descuidó su escudo, lo dejó caer haciendo que una niebla negra y espesa comenzase a rodearlos, ella y Benjamin cayeron de rodillas al suelo completamente cegados y Tonny se soltó de ella echando a correr hacia su padre. Pero Edward también estaba sufriendo por la niebla de Alec, Tonny empezó a llorar, pero nadie podía hacerle caso, uno a uno todos los miembros de su familia, lobos incluidos, estaban en el suelo, gimiendo aterrorizados.

Súbitamente, unas manos lo sujetaron y lo tomaron en brazos, el niño trató de sonreír al sentirse seguro, pero los ojos rojos de Aro lo asustaron y comenzó a chillar. Al verse incapaz de liberarse de las garras de ese vampiro, cerró los ojos y se concentró con todas sus fuerzas. Su pequeño cuerpo comenzó a temblar, unas enormes gotas de sudor empaparon su frente y con un chillido que podría haberse escullado a kilómetros a la redonda, dejó salir una potente onda de energía tan fuerte como no la había lanzado nunca.

En cuestión de segundos todo lo que midiese más de un metro de estatura y estuviese cerca de él quedó reducido a polvo, Aro incluido. El pequeño cayó al suelo, cansado, jadeando por el esfuerzo y Bella, tras librarse de la niebla que se había disipado en cuestión de segundos, corrió en su dirección para tomarlo en brazos y tratar de tranquilizarlo.

Edward también se puso en pie, echó una mirada su alrededor y en el campo de batalla no quedaba nada, tan solo un manto de polvo negro que lo cubría todo. La guardia Vulturi al completo, el ejército de neófitos e incluso los rumanos habían desaparecido por completo.

Tras él, Carlisle se acercó despacio, mirando también lo que había sucedido, nadie podía haber llegado a imaginar que el pequeño Tonny fuese capaz de conseguir acabar con un ejército entero en cuestión de un segundo.

—¿Estáis todos bien? —preguntó Esme mirando en todas direcciones para comprobar que su familia continuaba al completo.

Todos comenzaron a asentir y parecía que nadie faltaba, todos y cada uno de los Cullen y sus amigos estaban sanos y salvos.

—Ha sido una masacre —murmuró Alister conmocionado.

Nadie fue capaz de decir nada, todos estaban de acuerdo con él.

Seth, todavía convertido en lobo comenzó a aullar, pero era un aullido de júbilo, como si estuviese contento por haber ganado la batalla, aunque él no había hecho nada.

—Tenía razón cuando dije que a quién había que temer era a Tonny y no a Aro —muró Emmett ganándose un zape de Rose y una mirada envenenada de parte de varios miembros de la familia.

A lo lejos comenzaron a escucharse las pisadas de algo grande y pesado, segundos después el pelaje rojizo de Jake apareció en el horizonte y ambos, él y Renesmee que continuaba subida a su lomo, miraron en todas direcciones del claro incapaces de creer lo que había sucedido.

De entre los matorrales comenzaron a salir algunos vampiros que habían ido con los Vulturis, aquellos que algunos podrían llamar cobardes, pero simplemente habían sido más sensatos, en cuando el don de Chelsea dejó de surtir efecto sobre ellos y tras escuchar a Stephan diciendo que no habría repercusiones, se escondieron y decidieron no luchar. Eso los había librado de una muerte segura, pero ahora miraban al pequeño, que en ese momento dormía en brazos de Bella completamente agotado, con cierto temor, pues habían sido testigos de que el niño podía reducir a polvo a todo un ejército.

De entre esos "cobardes", sobresalía una cabeza con el pelo azul, Edward lo reconoció al instante, quiso acercarse a él para hablar, pero él chico no le dio tiempo. Se quitó los guantes, hizo un par de gestos con las manos y una pequeña bola de luz azul emergió entre ellas, después de que el brujo pronunciase algunas palabras en voz baja, la luz ascendió varios metros, se dividió en multitud de bolitas que cayeron lentamente sobre el suelo del claro haciendo que los diminutos trozos de polvo en los que se habían convertidos los vampiros que estaban en el frente de batalla, ardiesen con llamas azules y desapareciesen.

—Todo se acabó por fin —dijo Alice poniendo besando la frente de Tonny mientras ponía los ojos en blanco y buscaba en un futuro incierto.

Bella y Edward suspiraron con tranquilidad y se besaron fugazmente para celebrar que por fin estarían tranquilos y serían felices sin la constante amenaza de los Vulturis.

—Vayamos a casa —dijo Carlisle viendo como todavía algunos destellos de luz azul hacían desaparecer lo que quedaba de aquellos que algún día había considerado sus hermanos y pensó con ironía que _**el don que Aro más ansiaba, fue el que definitivamente acabó con él y con el reinado de los Vulturis.**_

 _ **Fin**_.


End file.
